Eine Reise jenseits der Zeit
by Paddy06
Summary: Harry wird von Dumbledore auf eine Mission geschickt... in die Vergangenheit. Er nimmt den Auftrag an, glücklich, endlich seinen Paten Sirius Black wiedersehen zu können, der vergangenen Juni gestorben ist.
1. Ein schwieriger Sommeranfang

**Anmerkung: **Diese Storygehört **Tobby**, ich übersetze sie lediglich. (Originaltitel: "Un voyage où le passé surgit" - Ich weiß, ich habe ihn etwas anders übersetzt, ansonsten halte ich mich aber an die Vorlagen ziemlich genau ;)

* * *

**1. Kapitel: Ein schwieriger Sommeranfang**

* * *

Harry hatte nun schon seit einer Woche Ferien und es gab immer noch keine Neuigkeiten, weder von Remus oder Dumbledore, noch von Ron oder Hermine, seinen beiden besten Freunden aus Hogwarts, die ihm bei all seinen Abenteuern beigestanden hatten. 

Es war eine tiefschwarze Nacht und wie in jeder Nacht fand Harry auch diesmal keinen Schlaf. Er wachte jedes Mal schweißgebadet auf, wobei er den Namen seines Paten schrie, und wenn er in die Realität zurückfand, war er nur noch trauriger.

Anfang der zweiten Juliwoche bekam Harry endlich einen Brief von Remus, in dem er ihn fragte, ob er den Rest der Ferien im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens verbringen wollte. Der Orden des Phönix war eine Vereinigung von mächtigen Hexen und Zauberern, die bei mit Leben und Tod gegen Voldemort und seine Anhänger kämpften. Dumbledore war der Anführer, aber sie hatten das Hauptquartier des Ordens in Sirius' ehemaligem Haus eingerichtet, das dank des Fideliuszaubers unauffindbar war. Der Geheimniswahrer war kein anderer als Dumbledore selbst.

Harry zögerte lange. Konnte er in das Haus seines Paten zurückkehren? Zu viele Erinnerungen an Sirius waren dort – und falls er den Schock nicht verkraften würde?

Doch die Entscheidung war, ob er nun schmerzhafte Ferien einsam mit den Dursleys verbrachte, oder zusammen mit Freunden, die ihn unterstützten. Er beantwortete also den Brief:

_Lieber Moony,_

_Ich würde das Ende meiner Ferien gerne im Hauptquartier des Ordens verbringen. Ich fühle mich hier ein wenig einsam, auch wenn die Dursleys nicht so schrecklich zu mir sind wie sonst. Ihr habt ihnen am Bahnhof wirklich Angst gemacht!_

_Ich würde gerne wissen, wann du mich abholen kommst, um mich von dieser Hölle hier wegzubringen._

_Viele liebe Grüße, Harry_

Er schrieb die Adresse auf den Umschlaf und gab den Brief seiner Eule Hedwig.

„Bring den zu Lupin und pass vor allem gut auf dich auf."

Hedwig flog durch das offene Fenster davon und Harry legte sich wieder hin, aber er konnte nicht einschlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen ging er hinunter zum Frühstück und fand die Dursleys bereits am Tisch sitzend vor. Vernon las wie üblich die Zeitung, Dudley versuchte, seine Mutter davon zu überzeugen, ihm mehr zu Essen zu geben, doch diese weigerte sich, ihm nachzugeben. Sie brachen ihre Diskussion ab, als Harry die Küche betrat. Es war immer das gleiche, sie redeten nicht mehr mit ihm, aus Angst, er würde alles dem Orden des Phönix erzählen. Das war nicht schlimm für Harry, so hatte er wenigstens seinen Frieden beim Frühstück.

Er beeilte sich, das kleine Stück Pampelmuse zu essen, das Petunia ihm gegeben hatte und erklärte in monotonem Ton: „Ich geh bald von hier weg. Sie holen mich ab."

„Schon? Na gut, wenigstens dieses Jahr haben wir einmal unsere Ruhe!", sagte Vernon erfreut. Ja, dachte sich Harry, es war wirklich an der Zeit hier wegzukommen!

Harry ging auf direktem Weg in sein Zimmer und fing an, seine Hausaufgaben zu erledigen. Er hatte schon einen guten Teil gemacht mit der Absicht, sich von seinem Kummer abzulenken, was zumindest teilweise geholfen hatte.

Nachdem er seinen Zaubertränkeaufsatz fertiggestellt hatte (er hatte ihn eigentlich als letztes machen wollen, da Professor Severus Snape sein Hasslehrer war, wenngleich Professor Umbridge ihm im Vorjahr ganz schön Konkurrenz gemacht hatte), verstaute er seine Schulsachen in seiner Tasche.

Das Schlimmste war, dass Snape Harry aus dem einfachen Grund so sehr hasste, weil er James Potters Sohn war, der seine Schulzeit damit verbracht hatte, sich über Snape lustig zu machen.

Jetzt nahm Snape Rache an dessen Sohn, Harry.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte Harry seine Hausaufgaben Mitte Juli bereits vollständig erledigt. Er war nicht stolz, aber es war für ihn eine Abwechslung gewesen und jetzt konnte nichts mehr seinen Geist davon abhalten, an Sirius zu denken. Er spürte die Tränen seine Wangen hinabkullern und brach auf dem Schreibtisch zusammen, wo ein paar Sekunden zuvor noch seine Hausaufgaben gelegen hatten.

Genau in dem Moment kam Hedwig an, um ihm Remus' Antwort zu bringen. Harry band den Brief von ihrem Fuß und legte ihn auf den Tisch. Anschließend fütterte er Hedwig, wobei er ihr dankbar über das Gefieder strich. Dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und entschloss sich, Lupins Brief, der nur aus zwei Worten bestand, zu lesen.

_Sofort._

_Moony_

Auf diese Worte folgte ein kleiner Freudenschrei und Harry begann bereits, seine Koffer so schnell wie möglich zu packen, als er plötzlich innehielt. Und was, wenn es eine Falle war? Vielleicht wollte Voldemort seine Schwäche ausnutzen, um ihn endlich töten zu können. Wie als ob seine Narbe ihm Recht geben wollte, begann sie augenblicklich zu brennen. Am Anfang nicht sehr stark, dann wurde der Schmerz gewaltig. Der Junge wälzte sich am Boden, aber stand fast sofort wieder auf: Wenn er dem Dunklen Lord wieder gegenüber treten musste, so würde er es stehend tun.

Wie ein Irrer rannte er aus dem Haus und begann, in die Strasse zu schreien: „Zeig dich! Ich weiß, dass du da bist, ich hab keine Angst vor dir! Ich bin da, ich warte auf dich, Voldemort!" Doch nichts passierte. Einige Nachbarn schauten erstaunt aus den Fenstern, dann fühlte Harry wie er von jemandem grob gepackt und rückwärts weggezerrt wurde. Also war Voldemort des Duellierens müde und griff ihn von hinten an. Aber es war nicht Voldemorts eisige Stimme, die er vernahm, sondern eine verärgerte, die seines Onkels, um genau zu sein.

„Sag mal, was fällt dir eigentlich ein! Was hat dich geritten, so in der Strasse herumzuschreien, am helllichten Tag!"

Der Junge sah ihm frech in die Augen. Vernon schob ihn unsanft ins Haus, Harry fiel und fand sich der Länge nach auf dem Küchenboden wieder. Er zitterte vor Zorn.

Immer, wenn er derart wütend war, machten sich seine magischen Kräfte selbstständig und diesmal stellte keine Ausnahme dar. Als er in der Küche auf den Boden fiel, schaltete sich der Fernseher plötzlich von selbst ein, dann wurde die Lautstärke unerträglich laut. Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu, als der Fernseher auch schon explodierte.

Er wollte sich eben wieder aufrichten, als er sich zwei Paaren von Schuhen gegenübersah, die er nicht kannte. Genauer gesagt sah sich Harry, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag, Dumbledores und Lupins Füßen gegenüber. Er stand schnell auf, Tränen in den Augen, Zornestränen.

Dumbledore sah Vernon mit hellblauen Augen an, dieser berühmte Blick, den Harry niemandem erraten würde.

Vernon dagegen war wie versteinert. Was hatte er getan? Mussten diese beiden Zauberer ausgerechnet in dem Moment ankommen! Der einzige Moment, in dem er es gewagt hatte, Harry anzufassen! Er wusste, dass er dafür teuer würde zahlen müssen.

„Wie können Sie es wagen, Harry so zu behandeln? Wir haben Sie gewarnt, Dursley, aber Sie haben uns anscheinend nicht zugehört!", sagte Lupin mit einer Stimme, die Harry von ihm nicht kannte, eine eisig kalte Stimme.

„Ich… es… es tut mir… Leid… ich habe nur… Er hat draußen… herumgeschrieen wie ein Irrer… und…" Vernon stotterte, er war allem Anschein nach ziemlich einschüchtert.

„Harry, hast du deine Sachen gepackt?", fragte Dumbledore sanft, doch seine Augen waren weiterhin bedrohlich auf Vernon gerichtet.

„Ja, alles ist bereit, ich hol die Sachen nur schnell." Harry wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah. Er würde wirklich so schnell die Dursleys verlassen können! Er war dumm gewesen zu glauben, dass Voldemort sich damit abgab, ihm Briefe zu schicken, um ihn in einen Hinterhalt zu locken!

Zwei Minuten später kam er die Treppen wieder herunter, um festzustellen, dass Dumbledore noch immer Vernon mit seinen Augen fixiert hatte.

Dumbledore nahm einen von Harrys Koffern und verwandelte ihn in einen Portschlüssel, damit sie auf direktem Weg ins Hauptquartier kommen konnten.

Ein paar Augenblicke später fand sich Harry vor dem Grimmauldplatz Nummer zwölf wieder, Sirius' Haus. Sobald sie eingetreten waren, stellte er fest, dass Mrs Weasley nicht da war, was ihm sagte, dass Ron auch noch nicht hier war. Und so war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass Hermine da war.

Das Haus hatte sich nicht verändert. Harry bemerkte aber dennoch, dass es sauberer war als im Vorjahr. Mrs Weasley hatte wohl Wunder vollbracht. Das Gemälde von Sirius' Mutter war jedoch immer noch da und schrie genauso laut ihre Beleidigungen wie eh und je: „Wie könnt ihr es nur wagen, das alte und gar ehrwürdige Haus der Blacks zu entehren? Ich verfluche euch!"

Die Atmosphäre war auch immer noch genauso schwarz, selbst ohne all die schwarzmagischen Objekte, die Sirius weggeworfen hatte.

Dieses Haus rief in Harry fröhliche Erinnerungen wach, die er zusammen mit Sirius erlebt hatte, was ihm jetzt nur wieder Stiche ins Herz versetzte.

„Mr Ron Weasley wird, ebenso wie Miss Hermione Granger, erst am 28. August kommen können", sagte Dumbledore in seiner üblichen ruhigen Stimme, woraufhin er die Küche verließ.

Harry fand sich allein mit Remus wieder.

„Ähm, ich hatte keine Zeit, dich zu fragen, aber… geht's dir soweit ganz gut, Harry?", fragte Lupin freundlich.

„Jetzt schon." Er wusste nicht, ob er Lupin von seiner Narbe erzählen sollte, doch er entschied sich dafür, dass er später noch genug Zeit dafür haben würde.

„Ähm… Ich wollte wissen, warum… na ja, warum Sie mich schon so früh hier hergeholt haben?"

„Erstens weil ich weiß, dass ich nicht das Recht dazu habe, dich in diesem Moment alleine zu lassen, Harry, und zweitens weil… nun ja… wir können den Schmerz zu zweit leichter ertragen", erwiderte er in einem so traurigen Tonfall, dass Harry sich nicht davon abhalten konnte, Lupin in den Arm zu nehmen und zu weinen.

„Er fehlt mir so sehr, Remus, ich sehe ihn immer in meinen Träumen. Er ist tot. Wegen mir."

Lupin, der zunächst von Harrys Verhalten überrascht schien, begann, ihn sanft in seinen Armen zu wiegen und stellte fest, dass auch er eine Träne im Auge hatte.

„Nein Harry, so etwas darfst du nicht sagen, das ist einfach nur falsch. Er ist gestorben, weil er wollte, dass du lebst, um deine Eltern zu rächen. Er hat beschlossen, fortzugehen, weil er dich sehr liebte, Harry…" Lupin fand keine Worte mehr. Seine Stimme zitterte leicht. Harry sah ihn an und versuchte, seiner Stimme einen festen Klang zu geben: „Ich werde ihn töten, Lupin, das schwöre ich bei Sirius' Tod, ich werde Voldemort töten."

„Ja, und deswegen habe ich dich gebeten, den Rest deiner Ferien hier zu verbringen. Ich wollte dich, natürlich nur mit deiner Zustimmung, einem harten Training unterziehen, damit du eine gewisse Macht ihm gegenüber erlangst.

Harry war begeistert von der Idee, als ihm plötzlich einfiel, dass er außerhalb Hogwarts gar keine Magie anwenden durfte.

„Aber das ist unmöglich, während der Ferien Magie anzuwenden, das Ministerium wird mich von Hogwarts verweisen."

„Nachdem man die ZAGs bestanden hat, gehört man zu den Zauberern des zweiten Zyklus. Da du deine ZAGs ohne Probleme bestanden hast, Harry – abgesehen von Wahrsagen – ist es dir in den Ferien sehr wohl erlaubt, Magie zu benutzen."

Harry machte einen Freudensprung und umarmte Lupin fest. Zum ersten Mal seit er seinen Paten verloren hatte, war er froh.

„Woher kennst du eigentlich meine Noten?"

Lupin zwinkerte ihm nur zu.

In dem Moment betrat Dumbledore den Raum. Harry vermutete, dass er alles gehört hatte, aber er dankte ihm innerlich, dass er ihm Zeit gelassen hatte, mit Lupin zu reden.

„Also Harry, ich nehme an, dass du dich fragst, warum du hier bist?", sagte Dumbledore mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Harry nickte.

„Nach dem harten Kampf im Ministerium, habe ich festgestellt, dass du für dein Alter viele Kräfte besitzt. Du musst natürlich noch viel lernen, vor allem seit seiner Rückkehr. Dank Remus' Hilfe, sowie der Hilfe einiger anderer Ordensmitglieder werden wir einen Trainingsplan für dich für den Rest der Ferien aufstellen."

Harry war voll und ganz einverstanden.

„Die wichtigsten Fächer sind natürlich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Remus wird dich darin unterrichten. Weiterhin Okklumentik, das werde ich übernehmen, Verwandlung bei Professor McGonagall, sowie Zauberkunst bei Tonks und Duellieren bei Professor Snape…"

Harry schauderte.

"_Nicht Snape, alles nur nicht Snape! Muss ich ausgerechnet ihm in den Ferien über den Weg laufen – und dann auch noch Unterricht bei ihm nehmen!", _dachte er.

„…Wir werden dir natürlich auch ein wenig Freizeit lassen, damit du deinen Hausaufgaben erledigen kannst", sagte Dumbledore grinsend. Harry beeilte sich zu antworten: „Das brauchen Sie nicht. Ich habe schon alle gemacht."

Lupin sah Harry erstaunt an, ehe er zu lachen begann.

„Wenn James wüsste, dass sein Sohn seine Hausaufgaben in der ersten Ferienwoche gemacht hat, wäre er außer sich! Ich glaube, dass Lilys Seite da die Oberhand übernimmt."

Dieser Satz entlockte Harry ein Grinsen. Seine Ferien versprachen schließlich doch, sehr lustig zu werden.

Harry aß zusammen mit Remus und Tonks zu Abend, die am Nachmittag angekommen war. Sie hatte diesmal eidottergelbe Haare und Harry fragte sich, wie sie damit nur nicht auffallen konnte.

Während des Abendessens unterhielten sie sich über lauter unwichtiges Zeug, doch Harry fand es amüsant.

„Also Harry, bei mir wirst du wirklich hart arbeiten müssen, das wird kein Zuckerschlecken werden, kann ich dir sagen."

Harry hörte Tonks nur mit halbem Ohr zu, da er auf das viele Essen fixiert war. Endlich konnte er einmal essen, was er wollte, auch wenn er seit Sirius' Tod wenig Hunger gehabt hatte.

Nach dem Essen entschloss Harry, im Haus herumzugehen, in dem er bis zum 1. September wohnen würde. Er fand den Salon, wo er im letzten Jahr zum ersten Mal den Familienstammbaum der Familie Black gesehen hatte. Er näherte sich ihm und bemerkte, dass dort, wo sich Sirius' Loch befinden müsste, Blacks Foto mit einem kleinen Kommentar befand:

_Heldentod. Der beste Freund und ein exzellenter Pate._

Diese Worte trieben Harry die Tränen in die Augen. Es war wahr: Er war ein exzellenter Pate, selbst wenn er es für nur zwei Jahre gewesen war, aber diese zwei Jahre waren in Harrys Augen die glücklichsten gewesen!

Harry blieb vor dem Foto seines Paten eine Zeit lang stehen, ehe er mit einem Blick zu Draco Malfoys Namen beschloss, weiterzugehen, da er von diesem letzten Anblick angeekelt war.

Als er in die Küche zurückkehrte, stellte er fest, dass Remus und Nymphadora Tonks nicht mehr dort waren. Sie waren sicherlich bereits in ihren Zimmern. In dem Moment entdeckte er die kleine Ecke, in der Kreacher, Sirius' Hauself, lebte, der indirekt für dessen Tod verantwortlich war, indem er Harry belogen hatte.

Er näherte sich Kreachers Ecke und bemerkte, dass sie niemand geleert hatte. Was er dann sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren und ein unbeschreiblicher Zorn bemächtigte sich seiner: Vor ihm stand Bellatrix Lestranges Porträt, grinsend, ein bösartiges Grinsen.

„Incendio!" Das Porträt verbrannte vor Harrys Augen zu Asche. Er verließ die Küche, nachdem er absolut sicher war, dass das Bild gänzlich vernichtet war.

Später am Abend brachte Harry seine Sachen in sein neues Zimmer, dasselbe, das er das Jahr zuvor mit Ron geteilt hatte, und legte sich auf das Bett. Er hörte den Krach, den Seidenschnabel, der Hippogreif verursachte. Wer würde sich wohl nun um ihn kümmern? Remus sicherlich.

Nach ein paar solcher Gedanken schlief der Junge schließlich ein. Er träumte von Schlachten, Okklumentik und diversen Duellen, die auf ihn zukommen würden, und natürlich auch von Sirius… Er bemerkte nicht das Porträt, das ihn mit einem gütigen Lächeln betrachtete.

tbc...


	2. Möge das Training beginnen

**2. Kapitel: Möge das Training beginnen**

Am nächsten Morgen stieg Harry, der nicht gerade sehr gut geschlafen hatte, die Treppen hinunter, in der Absicht, in die Küche zu gehen, als er Fetzen einer Konversation aufschnappte:  
„…Ich sage es Ihnen… Er macht schon viel zu lange nichts mehr, er hat noch nicht einmal versucht, seine Todesser zu befreien, die wir letzten Juni im Ministerium gefangen haben. Wir sollten misstrauisch sein…"

Harry, der spürte, dass die Unterhaltung schon fast zu Ende war und der nicht entdeckt werden wollte, ging nun endgültig in die Küche hinunter.

Dort fand er Lupin (sollte er ihn nun Lupin oder Remus nennen?) vor einer dampfenden Tasse.

„Guten Morgen, Lupin, haben Sie… hast du gut geschlafen?" Er wusste wirklich nicht, wie er ihn anreden sollte!

„Harry, wir kennen uns jetzt seit zwei Jahren, bald drei. Du kannst mich wirklich duzen und Remus nennen. Anderenfalls fühle ich mich wirklich sehr alt", meinte er, wobei er ihn anlächelte.

„Also, was willst du trinken? Ich habe heiße Schokolade oder Kaffee, falls du den lieber magst. Zu Essen gibt es Toasts, aber ich wusste nicht, was du gerne drauf hast, also hab ich einfach Marmelade, Honig und dieses schwarze Zeug gekauft…" Remus nahm das Glas zur Hand und las… „Ah, ja, Nutella."

Harry freute sich, wie viel Mühe Remus sich gegeben hat, um ihm eine Freude zu bereiten. Er war wirklich gerührt und um ihn nicht zu enttäuschen, nahm er unter Remus' zweifelhaftem Blick die Marmelade, den Honig und die Nutella, alle zusammen.

„Willst du auch mal kosten?"

„Ähm… nein, oder, ach was soll's, ja, ich probier es… mmh, das geht, ich hab schon schlimmeres gegessen."

Harry musste loslachen, was Remus sichtlich erfreute.

„Also, wann beginnen wir mit dem Training?", fragte Harry jetzt.

„Gleich nach dem Essen werden Dumbledore und ich dir erklären, wie wir es schaffen, mehr Zeit zu gewinnen, um dir so viele Sachen in so kurzer Zeit wie möglich beizubringen."

Remus hatte sehr mysteriös gesprochen.

Harry beeilte sich also, fertig zu werden und folgte anschließend Dumbledore und Remus in ein Zimmer, das er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„_Seltsam, dass ich dieses Zimmer noch nie gesehen habe, wo ich doch eigentlich das Haus hier langsam gut genug kennen sollte!"_

Dumbledore begann: „Harry, ich muss dir einige Regeln erklären, die du respektieren musst, um dich zu verbessern…"

„_Es wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen! Noch mehr Regeln, gibt es denn nichts außer Regeln im Leben? Hoffentlich wird er bald fertig, ich will endlich anfangen!"_

Harry war wirklich begierig danach, mehr zu lernen, er wollte unbedingt Voldemorts Level erreichen, besonders seit er die Prophezeiung gehört hatte, aber er wollte auch mächtig genug werden, um Bellatrix zu vernichten, die ihm seinen Paten genommen hatte, der für ihn einem Vater ähnlich gewesen war.

„Dank Fudge habe ich…"

Harry stöhnte. Er wollte nichts mit Fudge zu tun haben, ganz besonders wollte er ihm nichts schulden, nach allem, was er getan hatte, nach all diesen Lügen und Demütigungen, die er hatte ertragen müssen. Er wollte nicht einmal mehr seinen Namen hören müssen und dennoch…

„…einen Zeitumkehrer bekommen…"

Harry unterbrach ihn rücksichtslos: „Wirklich? Wie der, den Hermine in unserem dritten Jahr hatte?"

„Ja, genau so einen. Du weißt, dass Fudge nun alles tun würde, um sich zu entschuldigen, also hat er nicht viele Fragen gestellt. Eine Umdrehung bringt dich eine Stunde in die Vergangenheit. Ich muss dir dennoch ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass du nicht gesehen werden darfst. Du kennst die Risiken. Miss Granger hat damit gut umzugehen gelernt. Ich hoffe, du nimmst die Angelegenheit genauso ernst wie sie.

„Ja, Professor, ich werde sehr ernst sein."

„Daran habe ich keine Sekunde gezweifelt. Okay, möge das Training beginnen. Heute wirst du den Morgen mit Remus und mir verbringen. Da die anderen Mitglieder des Ordens auf Mission sind, wirst du zwei Stunden parallel haben. Verstanden?"

Harry nickte. Er schloss sich also mit Remus für drei Stunden intensiven Trainings Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in einem Raum ein.

„Ich hoffe, dass du nicht alles, was ich dir im dritten Jahr beigebracht habe, vergessen hast?", begann er.

Remus war in seinem dritten Jahr sein Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gewesen und das war bei weitem das beste Jahr gewesen, zusammen mit dem vierten Jahr. Abgesehen davon, dass Moody nicht Moody gewesen war, hatte er auch in diesem Jahr vieles gelernt.

„Nein, ich habe nichts vergessen."

„Hast du immer noch Angst vor Dementoren? Nein, lass dich nicht ärgern", fügte Remus hinzu, als ihn ein vielsagender Blick von Harry traf. „Natürlich nicht. Aber ich habe dennoch für meine Zwecke einen Irrwicht mitgebracht und ich wollte einfach einmal überprüfen, dass du den Spruch auch noch vor einem Dementor anwenden kannst."

Einen Moment lang hatte Harry Angst gehabt, Remus könnte glauben, dass er absolut nichts mehr konnte. Er musste ihm unbedingt das Gegenteil beweisen.

„Versuchen wir's", sagte Harry.

„Bereit?" Lupin öffnete den kleinen Schrank, der sich so leicht bewegte, dass es Harry zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen war.

Er nickte, doch er war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob er wirklich schon bereit war.

„_Und wenn es kein Dementor ist, der aus dem Schrank kommt? Dann würde ich mich vor Remus ganz schön blamieren! Und angenommen es ist ein Dementor, dann habe ich davor vielleicht nicht mehr ganz so viel Angst wie im dritten Jahr. Ganz ruhig, ich weiß doch, wie man einen Dementor zurückhält. Und wenn ich es diesmal nicht schaffe? Es stimmt, dass ich den Spruch schon lange nicht mehr angewendet habe. Komm schon, denk an etwas Fröhliches. Aber was? Mein glücklichster Gedanke war, bei Sirius leben zu dürfen, aber das ist jetzt unmöglich!"_

Harry war nun weniger bereit denn je. Er begann, sich der Hoffnungslosigkeit hinzugeben.

„_Nun komm schon, ich muss mich am Kragen reißen, ich darf vor Remus nicht versagen. Wenn er sieht, dass ich nicht hart genug arbeite, kann ich das Training vergessen und damit auch meine Rache an Voldemort und das steht außer Frage."_

Harry versuchte, einen glücklichen Moment zu finden, aber er musste sich beeilen.

„_Warum nicht der Tag, an dem Cho mich geküsst hat? Nein, das ist nicht stark genug, glaube ich. Das letzte Jahr war nicht gerade eines meiner glücklichsten, daran habe ich glaube ich keine gute Erinnerung. Ah ja! Die Verteidigungsgruppe, die ich gegründet habe! Ich war so stolz! Dumbledores Armee!"_

Genau in dem Moment befreite Remus den Irrwicht, der sich direkt vor Harry aufbaute, um sich dann plötzlich zu verwandeln…

Harry fühlte, wie seine Eingeweide sich zusammenzogen, aber anstatt der Schreie seiner Mutter, die er für gewöhnlich hörte, kamen Sirius' Schreie. Oder, um genau zu sein, Harrys eigene Schreie, die verzweifelt nach seinem Paten riefen. Harry sah von Neuem die Szene von Sirius' Tod. Von dieser Vision vollkommen verunsichert, versuchte er nicht einmal, den Dementor zurückzudrängen. Lupin, der sah, dass Harry in keinster Weise reagierte, war es schließlich, der den Irrwicht in den Schrank zurückschickte. Er nahm Harry in seine Arme und dieser war nahe daran, ohnmächtig zu werden.

Als Harry die Augen wieder öffnete, fühlte er seine eigenen Tränen seine Wangen hinablaufen.

„Ich habe ihn gesehen, Remus, ich habe ihn gesehen!"

„Ich weiß, dass du deinen Vater siehst, Harry, aber das war nicht das erste Mal. Warum hast du nicht reagiert…"

Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, als er sah, dass der Junge den Kopf schüttelte

„Ich habe Sirius' Tod gesehen. Ich habe es noch einmal gesehen." Die Tränen hörten nicht auf. Harry versuchte, sich vor Remus unter Kontrolle zu bringen, aber die Tränen waren unkontrollierbar.

„_Meine Güte, ich verstehe, er hat Sirius' Tod noch einmal miterlebt. Das hat ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Bravo, Remus das hast du gut hingekriegt, du bist wirklich schlimmer, als James!"_

„Das ist meine Schuld, Harry, es tut mir Leid, ich hätte wirklich nicht…"

„Nein, das macht nichts, Remus, ich will es noch einmal versuchen."

Harry war fest entschlossen, es diesmal zu schaffen. Er musste diese Prüfung einfach bestehen, er musste Bellatrix dafür, was sie getan hatte, zahlen lassen, und Voldemort auch und dafür musste er zunächst einmal mit Sirius' Tod umgehen können.

„Bist du dir sicher, Harry? Ich meine, wir können auch mit etwas anderem anfangen, ich wollte sowieso noch…"

„Nein, ich will es noch einmal versuchen."

Als er Harrys Entschlossenheit in dessen Augen sah, schritt er einmal mehr zum Schrank. Er war wirklich stolz auf Harry, er wusste, dass dieser niemals aufgeben würde und so öffnete er den Schrank zum zweiten Mal.

Der Irrwicht ging auf die erste Person los, die er sah und so verwandelte er sich vor Harry erneut in den Dementor.

Harry spürte dieselbe eisige Kälte und erlebte von Neuem Sirius' Tod mit, doch diesmal war er darauf vorbereitet.

„Expecto patronum!" Ein silberner Strahl schoss aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und einen Moment später erschien Krone vor ihm.

„_Ich habe wirklich einen ganz außergewöhnlichen Patronus, ich spüre nicht einmal mehr die Anwesenheit des Dementors."_

Der Irrwicht wandte sich nun Remus zu, da er vor Krone in Panik zu geraten schien, und verwandelte sich in einen Mond. Lupin drängte den Irrwicht in den Schrank zurück und wandte sich grinsend dann Harry zu.

„Sehr gut, Harry, ich bin wirklich stolz auf dich. Dein Patronus ist dir perfekt gelungen. Du weißt, dass man den Spruch erst frühestens in der siebten Klasse lernt! Du wirst den anderen weit voraus sein!" Remus zwinkerte ihm schelmisch zu.

„_Ich hoffe wirklich, den anderen voraus zu sein, das nächste Mal, wenn ich ihm gegenüber stehe, will ich bereit sein."_

Lupin brachte ihm dann noch einen neuen Spruch bei, der es ihm erlaubte, sich gegen mächtigere Zauber zu schützen.

„Du kennst sicherlich den Schutzzauber, nehme ich an?"

„Ähm… ich kenne den Zauber _protego_, aber… na ja, letztes Jahr hatten wir nicht wirklich Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, also… ich glaube, ich kenne ihn nicht."

„Schade, er ist wirklich sehr nützlich, du wirst ihn schnell beherrschen. Der Schutzzauber ist ziemlich einfach, du musst am Anfang nur sehr stark daran denken, welche Art von Schutzschild du heraufbeschwören willst, dann konzentrierst du dich darauf und sagst die Formel _scutum_. Das ist nicht sehr schwer, schau her. Ich denke an den Schild, das mich beschützt und… _scutum_…"

Vor Harrys erstaunten Augen schossen violette Strahlen aus Remus' Zauberstab hervor und formten eine Art kleine Barriere vor ihm, die aus einem durchsichtigen Lila bestand.

„Harry, versuche zum Beispiel, irgendeinen Fluch auf mich zu schicken."

„Petrificus Totalus!" Aber anstatt Remus zu erreichen, prallte der Fluch an dem Schutzschild ab.

„Finite Incantatem." Der Schutzschild löste sich wieder auf. „Siehst du, es ist ein rein defensiver Spruch, aber wenn du einen mächtigeren Schutzschild kreierst, dann kann er sogar Entwaffnungszaubern standhalten oder sogar ein paar anderen Streichen von James. Das war manchmal sehr nützlich für mich."

Harry und Remus lachten zusammen. Harry mochte es, wenn Remus von seinen Eltern erzählte, von den Rumtreibern und den Streichen, die sie damals gespielt hatten.

„Niemandem ist es je gelungen, euren Streichen zu entkommen?"

„Oh nein! Wir waren zu stark", sagte er erinnerungsselig, was Harry zum Grinsen brachte. „Aber manchmal hatten selbst wir so unsere Schwierigkeiten. Sagen wir, gewisse Schüler waren leichter dran zu kriegen, als andere."

„Und niemand hat je versucht, eure Streiche… na ja… auf euch zurückzuführen?"

„Oh doch! Aber es war so selten, dass Streiche an uns funktionierten… Allein ein Schüler hat uns wirklich Probleme bereitet. Was waren wir jung und doof."

Harry grinste.

„Okay, los jetzt, von den Erinnerungen zurück an die Arbeit."

Harry schaffte es nicht beim erste Mal, aber, nach vier Versuchen, beherrschte er den Spruch ohne weitere Probleme, außer dass sein Schutzschild noch ein bisschen klein war.

Harry arbeitet noch eine gute Stunde, bevor er den Schild perfekt beherrschte.

„Das ist gut, Harry, ich wusste, dass du es schnell lernen würdest. Dieser Spruch wird den Fünftklässlern beigebracht und die Schüler schaffen ihn meistens innerhalb eines Monats. Selbst die Rumtreiber haben dafür eine Woche gebraucht, damit hast du uns bei Weitem geschlagen, Harry."

Harry war zufrieden, er wusste wie sehr die Rumtreiber gelobt wurden, so gute Schüler gewesen zu sein. Das gab ihm einen gewissen Stolz.

„Gut, jetzt werden wir an einem etwas mächtigeren Schutzschildzauber arbeiten. Im Prinzip ist es dasselbe, das du nun schon kannst, aber die Formel ist ein wenig anders und auch etwas schwieriger. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du sie heute schon beherrschst."

Harry wollte Remus beeindrucken. Er wollte diesen Spruch unbedingt schaffen, er musste ihn schaffen.

„Wie lautet die Formel?"

„Ah ja, natürlich… die Formel heißt _tueor scutum_."

Sobald er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, kamen dieselben violetten Funken aus seinem Zauberstab und formten einen Schutzschild um Remus herum.

„Okay, versuch einen Entwaffnungszauber."

„_Expelliarmus_!" Der Fluch wurde von dem Schild gänzlich abgeblockt. Harry interessierte sich wirklich für diesen Schildzauber, er könnte bestimmt sehr nützlich sein.

„Aber kann er auch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche abblocken?"

„Oh nein, Harry! Den Unverzeihlichen Flüche kann man sehr schwer überhaupt etwas entgegensetzen und bei dem Avada Kedavra Fluch ist das sogar unmöglich ebenso wie bei dem Cruciatus-Fluch. Man muss den Schmerz zu ertragen verstehen und niemals dem Feind zeigen, dass man leidet, darüber würde er sich zu sehr freuen. Du musst immer ausdruckslos bleiben, aber Snape wird dir das beibringen. Versuche jetzt auch einmal den Schildzauber."

Harry gehorchte und konzentrierte sich so gut wie möglich.

„_Tueor scutum!_" Funken sprühten aus Harrys Zauberstab und umgaben ihn, aber nicht gänzlich.

„Wie sieht man den Unterschied zwischen dem normalen Schutzschild und dem mächtigeren?"

„Das ist eine ausgezeichnete Frage, Harry, du allein weißt, ob er mächtig genug ist, oder nicht. Ich werde versuchen, dich zu entwaffnen. _Expelliarmus_."

Harrys Zauberstab bewegte sich ein wenig in seiner Hand, doch Harry konnte ihn zurückhalten.

„Ich bin wirklich beeindruckt, dass es dir beim ersten Mal gelungen ist. Du musst aber dennoch weiterüben, bis er dich ganz umhüllt."

Nach eineinhalb Stunden harter Arbeit, konnte Harry auch diesen Spruch.

„Okay, das reicht für heute. Vergiss nicht, dass du Okklumentik bei Professor Dumbledore hast. Drehe den Zeitumkehrer drei Mal, aber mache das außerhalb dieses Zimmers, sonst begegnest du dir selbst, da wir vor drei Stunden hier angefangen haben."

Harry ging also in den Korridor, drehte den Zeitumkehrer drei Mal herum, alles um ihn herum löste sich auf und er fand sich Dumbledore gegenüber wieder, der gerade eben aus dem Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Zimmer trat.

„Ah, Harry! Nun, wie war deine erste Stunde?", fragte Dumbledore.

„Oh, sehr gut."

„Folge mir, Harry, wir gehen in das Büro."

Das Büro war schon wieder ein Zimmer, welches Harry noch nicht kannte. Wer hätte schon gedacht, dass dieses Haus noch so viele unbekannte Zimmer barg?

„_Jetzt verstehe ich, warum Sirius sich in den ganzen Geheimgängen von Hogwarts so gut auskannte, er war es von daheim so gewohnt!"_

Das Büro war ein ganz einfaches, wenig möbliertes Zimmer. Es besaß lediglich zwei Sessel und einen einfachen Schreibtisch. In der linken Ecke bemerkte Harry einen kleinen Sekretär und in der hinteren rechten Ecke war ein Schrank, der viele alte Bücher enthielt, wenn man nach dem Zustand der Einbände ging.

„Nun gut, im letzten Jahr hat dich Professor Snape Okklumentik gelehrt, dieses Jahr werde ich diese Aufgabe aus gewissen Gründen übernehmen. Du musst dich wirklich sehr stark konzentrieren, Harry, du musst es wirklich wollen, dass niemand liest, was in deinem Kopf vorgeht."

Harry hatte bereits im letzten Jahr auf schmerzliche Art verstanden, warum dies so wichtig war. Er hatte von der Mysteriumsabteilung geträumt und dieser Traum hatte Sirius Tod herbeigeführt. Nein, er wollte nicht, dass diese Träume wieder begannen. Er wollte definitiv seinen Geist gegenüber Voldemort verschlossen halten.

„Aber Professor, wird meine Narbe weniger schmerzen, wenn ich Voldemort davon abhalte, in meinen Geist einzudringen?"

„Ich fürchte nein, Voldemort wird nicht länger frei in deinen Gedanken lesen können, aber das hält ihn nicht davon ab, Gefühle wie Wutanfälle zu haben, das sind zwei grundsätzlich verschiedene Dinge.

Harry war etwas enttäuscht. Wenn er nur ein Mittel finden würde, den Schmerz seiner Narbe einzudämmen, den er jedes Mal verspürte, wenn Voldemort etwas empfand.

„Gut, beginnen wir. Bist du bereit, Harry?

Harry stand aus dem Sessel auf, in dem er sich zuvor niedergelassen hatte und konzentrierte sich darauf, seinen Geist zu verschließen.

„Eins… zwei… drei… _legilimens_."

Harry hatte sich auf einen Schmerz gefasst gemacht, so wie es immer bei Snape der Fall gewesen war, doch dieses Mal war es weniger schmerzvoll. Er bemerkte, dass er seine Erinnerungen ein weiteres Mal besuchte.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Der Ort kam ihm vertraut vor. Es war die Grundschule, eine recht einfach aussehende Schule. Alle Schüler schienen sich zu freuen und ihren Spaß zu haben.

Man bemerkte jedoch einen kleinen Jungen, der ganz allein war, der keine Freude empfand und keine Freunde hatte. Das Aussehen des Jungen war erschütternd: Er trug eine zwei Nummern zu große Jeans, die er mit einer Hand halten musste, damit sie nicht herunterrutschte, und einen grauen Pullover, genauso groß wie die Hose und noch dazu ausgewaschen war. Der kleine Junge schien nicht traurig zu sein aufgrund seiner Lage. Er akzeptierte sie vielmehr, obgleich er kaum älter als sieben Jahre alt sein konnte.

„Hey, Harry!" Ein großer Junge kam auf ihn zu und begann, ihn anzurempeln. Harry stolperte ein paar Schritte nach hinten und fiel zu Boden. Er sah dem Jungen in die Augen.

Dieser lachte nur.

Man konnte kein Anzeichen von Hass in Harrys Augen erkennen, nur Unverständnis was das Benehmen des anderen Jungen betraf.

Plötzlich erschien ein zweiter Junge, ebenfalls recht groß für sein Alter, aber mindestens doppelt so dick, Dudley!

„Nicolas, was machst du zusammen mit dieser Missgeburt?", fragte Dudley.

„Nichts, ich amüsiere mich nur ein bisschen."

Alle anderen Jungen, die zusammen mit Dudley angekommen waren, brachen in ein irres Lachen aus.

Harry rappelte sich wieder auf und begann, in die andere Richtung davon zu gehen.

„Harry, geh doch noch nicht weg, wir fangen doch gerade erst an, uns zu amüsieren!" Aber Harry hörte nicht mehr den Hänseleien der anderen Jungen zu.

„Du brauchst erst gar nicht zu versuchen, Freunde zu finden, Harry, ich werde immer dafür sorgen, dass du alleine bleibst", rief Dudley ihm hinterher. Die anderen Jungen begannen von Neuem mit ihrem fiesen Lachen.

**_ENDE FLASH-BACK_**

Harry kam wieder zu sich. Dumbledore hatte von sich aus den Spruch aufgehoben, anders als Snape, der Harry stets an seine Grenzen hatte gehen lassen, bis er nicht mehr konnte.

„Ich sehe, dass du mir nicht allzu viel Widerstand geleistet hast, Harry, du musst dich ein wenig mehr konzentrieren."

Dumbledore kommentierte die Szene, die er eben gesehen hatte, mit keiner Silbe und Harry dankte ihm innerlich dafür. Sein Leben vor diesem war einzig von Einsamkeit und Beleidigungen vonseiten Dudley und dessen Freunden geprägt gewesen.

„Bist du diesmal bereit, Harry?"

Harry nickte. Dieses Mal würde er es schaffen! Er schloss seinen Geist.

„ Eins… zwei… drei _legilimens."_

Harry konzentrierte sich sehr stark. Zum Anfang klappte es auch ganz gut, immerhin sah er diesmal keine Bilder vor sich. Er konzentrierte sich auch weiterhin, aber es wurde sehr schwierig, weshalb seine Konzentration ein klein wenig nachließ.

Er verstand seinen Fehler erst, als er von Neuem alte Erinnerungen vor sich sah.

_**FLASH-BACK**_

Es war sehr früher Morgen, aber der junge, fünfjährige Harry schlief nicht mehr. Er wartete darauf, dass seine Tante seinen Schrank öffnete, damit er hinausgehen konnte.

Er wusste, dass diese nicht vor sieben Uhr kommen würde und es war erst etwa fünf.

Was sollte er machen, solange er wartete ? Er schaltete seine kleine Lampe an und setzte seine Brille auf die Nase. Er begann, die Tür zu beobachten, während er auf seine Tante wartete. Doch zu seinem größten Erstaunen öffnete sich diese von ganz alleine. Petunia musste sie nicht richtig geschlossen haben.

Er verließ seinen Schrank und ging in die Küche. Er hatte Recht, es war erst fünf Uhr dreißig morgens. Er hatte eben erst im Kindergarten gelernt, die Uhr zu lesen.

Er ging in den Salon und betrachtete die Fotos, die überall aufgehängt waren.

Plötzlich hörte er jemanden hinter sich. Er fuhr herum und fand sich vor einer wütenden Petunia wieder. Ängstlich wartete er ab.

„Was machst du zu dieser Zeit außerhalb seines Schrankes? Wie bist du überhaupt rausgekommen?"

„Ich… ich… weiß… nicht, die ist ganz von alleine aufgegangen, wie durch…"

„Magie existiert nicht!" Sie hatte dies mit einem bestimmten Tonfall gesagt, aber nicht so laut, dass das ganze Haus aufwachte. Sie gab Harry eine deftige Ohrfeige und schob ihn in den Schrank zurück, womit sie dessen Tür zuschlug und abschloss.

**_ENDE FLASH-BACK_**

Diesmal war es Harry, der Dumbledore aus seinen Gedanken vertrieben hatte.

„Gut, du machst Fortschritte, Harry. Wir können jeder Zeit aufhören, wenn du dich zu müde fühlst oder wenn du zu sehr darunter leidest, deine Erinnerungen sehen zu müssen, weißt du? Zum Anfang hast du deinen Geist schon wirklich gut geschlossen."

„Ja, aber das hat mich ziemlich ermüdet, ich wollte nur ein wenig ausspannen…"

„Das ist schon in Ordnung. Ich denke, wenn wir ein wenig mehr trainieren, wirst du es schon noch schaffen."

So versuchten sie es noch drei weitere Male, bis Harry endgültig nicht mehr konnte.

„Okay, das reicht für heute. Wir haben unsere drei Stunden ohnehin schon erreicht. Du kannst das Büro verlassen Harry. Aber gehe nicht am Verteidigungszimmer vorbei, ich glaube, du bist gerade dabei, den Zeitumkehrer zu benutzen."

Harry nickte stumm. Er ging in sein Zimmer zurück, um sich ein wenig zu erholen und eine Dusche zu nehmen.

Mittag war schon vorüber und Harry hatte Hunger. So beschloss er, in die Küche zu gehen, um etwas zu essen. Dort fand er Remus, der mit Mad Eye Moody in eine Unterhaltung verstrickt war.

„Nun, Harry, Lupin sagt mir, dass du den mächtigen Schildzauber schon am ersten Tag gekonnt hast. Ich bin neugierig: Du willst Auror werden, oder?"

„Ja, das würde ich gerne. Professor McGonagall hat mir letztes Jahr in dieser Hinsicht Mut gemacht, aber ich glaube, das war eher, um Umbridge etwas entgegenzusetzen."

„Ich denke, du hättest alle Fähigkeiten dazu, vor allem wenn du Abwehrzauber so schnell beherrschst."

„Aber…" Harry traute sich nicht die Frage zu stellen, die ihm seit dem Training mit Remus im Kopf herum spukte. „Werde ich auch die Unverzeihlichen Flüche lernen?"

Remus schien von dieser Frage, im Gegensatz zu Moody, mehr als erstaunt.

„Nein, Harry, du wirst diese Flüche niemals lernen. Willst du dich auf das Niveau der Todesser herablassen, die nichts anderes als Folterflüche beherrschen?" Lupin hatte in hartem Tonfall gesprochen und Harry hatte sofort verstanden, dass er diese Frage nie hätte stellen dürfen.

„Nein… aber wie soll ich sie denn dann dafür bezahlen lassen?" Er dachte an Bellatrix und daran, wie er Sirius rächen würde. Obwohl er es nicht direkt aussprach, wusste Remus genau, wovon er redete.

„Weißt du, Harry, dein Training soll in erster Linie dafür da sein, damit du dich gut zu verteidigen weißt, nicht um anzugreifen."

Harry fühlte sich leer. Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als Remus fortfuhr: „Jedenfalls im Moment. Aber die Unverzeihlichen Flüche darfst du unter keinen Umständen anwenden, das hieße, sich auf ihr Niveau herabzulassen. Du kannst sie auf eine ganz andere Art sogar noch mehr leiden lassen, Harry, ohne die Unverzeihlichen Flüche zu beherrschen."

Harry fragte sich, wie man sie noch mehr leiden lassen konnte.

„Aber wie?"

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, Harry, indem man sie daran hindert, ihre Ziele zu erreichen. Voldemort wird sie bestrafen."

Nach dem Essen ging Harry in sein Zimmer, ohne zu wissen, was er nun tun sollte.

„_Warum versuche ich nicht einfach noch einmal den Schutzschild? Remus wird zufrieden sein, wenn ich ihn ganz beherrsche."_

Aber Harry konnte den Zauber schon fast gänzlich, weshalb er nur noch eine Viertelstunde brauchte, bis er ihn perfekt ausführen konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Schild um sich herum heraufbeschworen hatte, fühlte er sich beschützt, so wie wenn sein Patronus auftauchte. Er wusste einfach, dass der Schild nun perfekt war.

Nach einigen weiteren Übungen, seinen Geist zu schließen, beschloss er, Dumbledore in seinem Büro besuchen zu gehen.

Während er sich auf den Weg machte, bemerkte Harry, dass das Haus seltsam ruhig schien. Dieses Gebäude sollte schließlich das Hauptquartier des Phönixordens sein und niemand war da…

Als er vor dem Büro ankam, klopfte Harry an die Tür und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Komm herein, Harry, ich habe dich bereits erwartet." Harry, der aufgrund dieser Antwort überrascht war, betrat also das Büro und stellte fest, dass Dumbledore nicht allein war. Er begrüßte die beiden anwesenden Personen.

„Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape sind gekommen, um dich zu unterrichten, Harry."

Harry war alles andere als froh über diese Neuigkeit. Sicher, er war gekommen, um Dumbledore zu sehen, damit er weiter trainieren konnte und er war auch froh, dass Professor McGonagall da war, aber was Snape anbelangte – das war eine andere Geschichte, zumal dieser ihn mit Abneigung betrachtete.

„Gut, ich wollte zu Ihnen, um zu fragen, wann meine nächsten Stunden sind."

„Du kannst gleich mit Professor Snape mitgehen."

„_Oh nein, bitte nicht! Muss er gleich am ersten Tag kommen, um mich zu unterrichten! Er wird mir die Ferien verderben, ich habe aber auch gar kein Glück!"_

„Folgen Sie mir, Potter, wir gehen in ein Zimmer, wo wir in Ruhe arbeiten können."

Harry kannte Snapes Talent, was das Kämpfen anbelangte, vor allem in Duellen. Er war sehr stark, es stünde ihm zu, Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu sein. Dennoch, das einzige Mal, als Harry ihn als solchen gehabt hatte, war in seinem dritten Jahr und das war alles andere als erträglich gewesen!

Sie betraten den Raum, in dem er Stunden zuvor zusammen mit Remus geübt hatte. Snape räumte die Möbel mit einem Wisch seines Zauberstabes beiseite, damit sie für ein Duell Platz hatten.

„Gut, ich erwarte von Ihnen nun wirklich nichts Außergewöhnliches, Potter, ich weiß noch nicht einmal, ob es mir überhaupt gelingen wird, Ihnen irgendetwas einzubläuen. Wenn Sie so arrogant wie Ihr Vater sind, dann ist meine Arbeit ohnehin umsonst."

Harry musste sich auf die Zunge beißen, um nichts zu sagen und normal zu wirken, als ob Snape ihn nicht im Mindesten verletzt hätte.

„Sie halten Ihre Emotionen wirklich sehr schlecht versteckt, Potter, ich sehe, dass Sie von Wut mir gegenüber erfüllt sind", sagte er mit einem gefährlichen Grinsen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir daran zuerst arbeiten. Ich glaube nicht, dass es eine gute Idee ist, seine Emotionen vor dem Dunklen Lord offen zu zeigen."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war Harry einer Meinung mit Snape, aber das würde er ihm natürlich nie sagen, auch wenn er zwanzig Cruciatus-Flüche auf einmal zu ertragen hätte.

Snape fuhr fort, ohne auch nur einen Blick auf Harry zu werfen, da er ohnehin wusste, dass er dessen Aufmerksamkeit erlangt hatte.

„_Das erste Mal, dass ich die Aufmerksamkeit eines Potters habe! Wenn James wüsste, dass das Leben seines Sohnes in meinen Händen liegt, wäre er außer sich vor Zorn. Warum hat Dumbledore mir nur die Rolle des Babysitters für das Waisenkind überlassen! Das hätte ich nun wirklich nicht auch noch gebraucht!"_

Snape hatte nicht Unrecht: Harry hörte begierig zu, was er zu sagen hatte.

„Siehst du, du musst gegenüber jedem Feind immer gleichgültig bleiben. Selbst wenn es dir schwer fällt, selbst wenn du einen Cruciatus ertragen musst, darfst du nie zeigen, was du fühlst, hast du mich verstanden, Potter? Ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Ich habe Besseres zu tun, auch wenn ich mich einverstanden erklärt habe, deine Amme zu spielen, da dein lieber Pate nicht mehr da ist, um diese Rolle zu übernehmen."

Snape versuchte, Harry in Rage zu bringen, das wusste Harry.

„_Ich sehe, wir beherrschen uns schon ein wenig besser."_

„Ich lese in dir, Potter, wie in einem offenen Buch, ich vergeude meine Zeit mit dir! Du musst eine kühle Fassade zeigen, ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, zwing dich dazu! Streng dich etwas an!" Snape hatte diese letzte Bemerkung fast geschrieen.

Zu sagen, dass Harry wütend war, wäre ein Euphemismus: Er zitterte vor Zorn, aber er wusste genau, was Snape vorhatte.

„_Sehr gut, ich durchschaue dein Spiel, Snape, du versuchst, mich zu provozieren, aber das ist dir nicht gelungen!"_

Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn zum Grinsen, aber er schaffte es, ein kaltes Grinsen gegenüber Snape zu Stande zu bringen.

„_Oh, bravo, Potter, ich hätte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass du so schnell lernst."_

„Gut, ich sehe, dass du endlich ein paar Grundstöcke verstehst. Gut, sehen wir mal, ob du deine Emotionen auch in einem Duell zurückhalten kannst."

Sie verbeugten sich voreinander. Harry hatte eine emotionslose Maske aufgesetzt. Er würde kein einziges Gefühl zeigen. Seine Augen waren kalt und hart geworden, er fixierte Snape, der denselben Ausdruck angenommen hatte.

„Expelliarmus!" Harry hatte als erster angegriffen, doch Snape hatte den Spruch abgeblockt.

„Stupor!" Harry wich dem Fluch um ein Haar aus und wenngleich es ihm nicht aufgefallen war, hatte sein Gesicht den Bruchteil einer Sekunde Angst gezeigt.

„Potter, ich habe dir gesagt, dass du dein Gesicht schließen sollst, kein Gefühl zeigen darfst! Dein Gegner könnte sonst die Oberhand gewinnen."

„Ligo!", sagte Snape unvermittelt.

Harry kannte diesen Spruch nicht. Er fühlte auf einmal unsichtbare Fesseln, die ihn zurückdrängten. Er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen und begann, in Panik auszubrechen. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an Snapes Ratschläge und sah ihn mit einem kühlen Gesichtsausdruck an. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich ganz automatisch ein kaltes Lächeln ab.

Das schien Snape zu verwirren, der auf eine derartige Reaktion vonseiten Harry nicht gefasst gewesen war. Dieser Blick, er hatte ihn schon einmal gesehen, Jahre zuvor…

„Gut, Potter, ich sehe, dass du ein paar kleine Probleme hast."

„Nein, überhaupt keine." Er hatte sich befreien können, ohne dass Snape es bemerkt hatte und schickte seinerseits einen Fluch auf Snape.

„Cracbadaboum."

Snape fiel auf den Boden und Harry grinste nur noch breiter.

Drei Stunden trainierte Harry zusammen mit Snape. Dieser war in der Tat ein klein wenig beeindruckt, wie schnell Harry verstand und lernte, was er ihm erklärte, doch das würde er ihm natürlich nie sagen.

„_Wenigstens habe ich es geschafft, ihm zu lehren, ausdruckslos zu bleiben. Nun sollten wir es einmal mit Sprüchen probieren, die ihn leiden lassen."_

Diese brillante Idee hob Snapes Laune gewaltig an.

Harry hatte unterdessen das Büro verlassen und versteckte sich in einer dunklen Ecke des Korridors. Er drehte den Zeitumkehrer drei Mal und fühlte sich ein wenig erleichtert. Er fand sich exakt auf derselben Stelle wieder, der Korridor lag einsam und verlassen vor ihm. Er entschloss sich, sein Versteck zu verlassen, als er Schritte hörte.

Er sah Snape, gefolgt von… Ihm selbst drei Stunden zuvor, wie sie sich auf das Verteidigungszimmer zubewegten.

Als die Tür erst einmal geschlossen war, machte er sich auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro, wo diese ihn zusammen mit Dumbledore bereits erwartete.

„Nun, wie war der Unterricht, Harry?"

Zur größten Überraschung von Dumbledore und McGonagall, grinste Harry bei der Erinnerung daran, wie Snape vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Dumbledore war schließlich doch überzeugt von seiner Wahl. Er wusste, dass Snape ein exzellenter Professor war, doch er hatte dennoch Zweifel gehabt, ob es eine gute Idee gewesen war, ihn wieder Harry unterrichten zu lassen.

„Ähm… gut, folgen Sie mir, Mr Potter, wir werden in den Salon gehen."

Harry folgte McGonagall, wobei er sich einige Fragen stellte: _„Was kann ich denn noch in Verwandlung lernen? Wie soll mir dieses Fach in einem Kampf helfen können? Jedenfalls bin ich froh, bei ihr Unterricht zu haben. Snape hört nie auf, mich zu beleidigen… Und dennoch bin ich ihm auf gewisse Weise dankbar dafür."_

Sie kamen im Salon an. Harry warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den Stammbaum der Familie Black, wandte dann aber seine Aufmerksamkeit auf McGonagall.

„Gut, wie Sie bereits wissen, sind Sie hier, um ihre Fähigkeiten in Verwandlung zu verbessern. Obwohl ich ihre Anlagen nicht in Zweifel stelle, finde ich, dass das Vorhaben des Direktors ein wenig zu schwierig für Sie ist. Aber immerhin hat es James in seinem fünften Jahr geschafft."

„Wollen Sie sagen, dass Sie mir beibringen, ein Animagus zu werden?"

„Ja, Mr Potter, aber ich möchte, dass wir zunächst daran üben, kleine Dinge in große Tiere zu verwandeln, bevor wir an die Animagi gehen."

Harry sprang innerlich auf vor Freude. Endlich würde er ein Animagus werden!

„_Ich dachte schon, dass ich nie ein Animagus werden kann, nachdem Sirius tot ist und Remus selbst kein Animagus ist. Ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass ich nie einer werde. Dieses Training ist wirklich eine exzellente Idee!"_

„Ich habe ein paar Dinge mitgebracht und ich bitte Sie, diese zunächst zu verwandeln. Wir beginnen damit, dieses Glas in eine Maus zu verwandeln, dann diese schwarzen Schuhe in einen Iltis, dieses Kissen in eine Eule und zum Schluss diesen Karton in einen Wolf."

„Und wenn ich diese Objekte alle verwandelt habe, beginnen wir mit der Arbeit am Animagus?"

„Ja, Mr Potter, aber zunächst müssen Sie es erst einmal schaffen, diese Gegenstände zu verwandeln, dann werden wir sehen", seufzte die Lehrerin. „Gut, an die Arbeit."

Harry begann also mit der ersten Übung. Er erinnert sich, so etwas ähnliches schon einmal in seinem zweiten Jahr gemacht zu haben, das sollte ihm also keine Probleme bereiten. Er schaffte es auf den zweiten Anlauf.

Nun wurde es schon schwieriger, das sollte ungefähr das Niveau der vierten Klasse sein.

Nach ein paar Versuchen mit sehr seltsamen Ergebnissen, brachte er einen hübschen Iltis zu Stande, doch er beeilte sich, ihn in die Schuhe zurückzuverwandeln.

Das Kissen war jedoch bereits auf dem Niveau der sechsten Klasse. Er würde diesen Spruch also eigentlich erst in diesem Jahr lernen. Erst nach einer Stunde harter Arbeit an dem Kissen kam er zu einem zufriedenstellenden Ergebnis: In der Tat sah McGonagall ihn höchst erstaunt an, als das Kopfkissen im Zimmer herumflog.

„_Gut, ich habe alle leichten Aufgaben hinter mir, jetzt bleibt noch der Wolf und der wird sicherlich richtig schwer. Komm schon, konzentriere dich, Harry, zeig McGonagall, dass du es verdienst, ein Animagus zu werden, beweise ihr, dass du stark genug dafür bist, es zu schaffen."_

Doch trotz aller Konzentration schaffte es Harry nicht, den Karton in einen Wolf zu verwandeln. Alles, was er schaffte, war, den Karton heulen zu lassen, was Harry ziemlich komisch fand.

Die Stunde verging sehr schnell und Harry hatte den Dreh mit dem Karton immer noch nicht heraus. Als McGonagall sah, dass er erschöpft war, beendete sie den Unterricht.

„Gut, es ist noch nicht perfekt, aber Sie haben immerhin drei Objekte verwandeln können. Ich dachte, dass Sie das Kissen heute noch nicht schaffen würden, das ist eine schwierige Übung, die man in der sechsten Klasse verlangt. Machen Sie weiter so, Potter, ich habe gänzliches Vertrauen in Sie."

Harry, der etwas den Mut verloren hatte, fühlte sich nach dieser kleinen Rede viel besser, doch er schwor sich, in seinem Zimmer weiterzuüben.

Es war außer Frage, dass er eine derartige Gelegenheit, ein Animagus zu werden, sausen lassen würde.

Das Abendessen verlief ruhig. Harry erzählte Remus von den verschiedenen Fächern, die er den Tag über gehabt hatte, da die anderen Professoren, sowie Dumbledore das Hauptquartier verlassen hatten.

„Und wie ist es mit Snape gelaufen?"

„Na ja, sagen wir, dass er mir beigebracht hat, ein emotionsloses Gesicht während eines Duells beizubehalten. Er hat mich mehrere Male verbal provoziert, dann haben wir uns duelliert, aber nicht wirklich irgendwelche großen Flüche. Zum Anfang hat er mich drangekriegt, aber am Ende glaube ich, konnte ich ein ausdrucksloses Gesicht behalten. Nur als ich gegangen bin hatte er ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das mir gar nicht gefallen hat…"

„Ja, aber weißt du, ich glaube, dass er Recht hat, dir so etwas beizubringen. In einem Duell spielt es eine große Rolle, wenn dein Gegner sieht, dass du dich nicht wohl fühlst, das gibt ihm den Mut zum Sieg. Wenn niemand wissen kann, was du fühlst und denkst, hast du so gut wie gewonnen. Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach."

„Wirklich? Er hat mir auch gesagt, dass ich meinen Schmerz nicht zeigen darf und dass ich einen Cruciatus-Fluch ohne Ausdruck hinnehmen müsste, glaubst du, dass ich das schaffen würde?"

„Ja, Harry, ich glaube, dass du das ohne Probleme schaffen würdest. Deine Schmerzgrenze liegt ziemlich hoch und vor allem weißt du, wie es ist, Schmerz zu empfinden, also wirst du es als erster schaffen."

Harry spürte, dass Remus' Worte ihm wirklich gut taten. Remus war wirklich nett zu ihm und Harry wusste sehr gut, dass auch er litt, wahrscheinlich sogar noch mehr als er selbst. Immerhin hatte auch Remus alles verloren in diesem Kampf gegen Voldemort, er hatte all diejenigen verloren, die ihn als der akzeptierten, der er war.

Was Harry nicht wusste war, dass Remus es liebte, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, ihn zu sehen, mit ihm zu reden… Das ermöglichte es ihm, nicht in diesen bodenlosen Abgrund zu stürzen.

Ohne es zu wissen trösteten sie beide sich gegenseitig. Remus erzählte Harry oft Anekdoten aus der Zeit der Rumtreiber und dann lachten sie zusammen über James' und Sirius' Streiche. Harry dagegen erzählte von seinen Abenteuern, die er zusammen mit Ron und Hermine erlebt hatte.

„Weißt du, Remus, ich fände es wirklich schön, wenn du… ein bisschen mehr als nur ein Freund wärst. Ich wünschte mir, dass du… mein… mein Pate wirst… natürlich nur, wenn du willst."

Remus hatte damit absolut nicht gerechnet. Er hatte natürlich mit Dumbledore über die Möglichkeit geredet, Harrys Pate zu werden, doch dieser hatte sein übliches amüsiertes Grinsen aufgesetzt.

„Ich… nun ja, weißt du, Harry…", begann er.

„Nein, schon klar. Ich verstehe. Ich weiß, dass es etwas seltsam ist. Ich kann das sehr gut verstehen, dass du nicht willst." Harry hatte diese Worte gesagt, ohne daran auch nur einen Augenblick zu glauben.

„Nein, was ich sagen will ist, ich wäre mehr als stolz dein Pate zu werden Harry. Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass du mich fragst und…"

Doch Remus hatte keine Zeit, seinen Satz zu beenden: Harry war ihm in die Arme gefallen.

Alle beide lachten einen guten Teil des Abends.

Sie begannen endlich, neu aufzuleben, nach drei langen Wochen im nicht enden wollenden Schwarz und in der Hoffnungslosigkeit.

Spät am Abend gingen sie erst zu Bett, doch Harry hatte keine Lust zu schlafen. Er wollte es unbedingt schaffen, den Karton in einen Wolf zu verwandeln, weshalb er in den Salon zurückkehrte, wo er den Karton vorfand.

Zum Anfang gelang es Harry lediglich, ein paar Fellhaare auf den Karton zu zaubern, was noch immer komisch aussah, doch schließlich hatte der Karton vier Pfoten und begann abermals wie ein Wolf zu heulen.

Nach drei Stunden höchster Anstrengung hatte Harry es immerhin geschafft, einen Karton mit vier Pfoten und einer Schnauze zu Stande zu bringen.

Mittlerweile war es schon sehr spät und Harry war müde. Am nächsten Morgen würde ihn ein weiterer von Unterricht vollgestopfter Tag erwarten.

Er stieg so leise wie möglich die Treppen nach oben, da Remus ein sehr gutes Gehör hatte. Nicht umsonst war er ein Werwolf. Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkehrte, zog er sich aus und verfiel sofort in tiefen Schlaf, unter dem Blick des Porträts, das sich im Rahmen zeigte, sobald es sicher war, dass der Junge fest eingeschlafen war.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry mit einem Glücksgefühl im Magen auf, was ihm schon seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr passiert war.

Er zog sich schnell einer seiner Schulroben über. Man konnte das Zeichen Gryffindors auf dem Umhang sehen. Er war stolz, in dieses Haus gekommen zu sein. In der Tat war Hogwarts eine große Zaubererschule. Im ersten Jahr werden alle Schüler auf die vier verschiedenen Häuser aufgeteilt:  
Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff.

Die Gryffindors waren von ihrem Mut gekennzeichnet, die Ravenclaw von ihrem Verstand, die Hufflepuffs von ihrer Treue und die Slytherins schließlich für ihre List.

Die Schüler wurden mit Hilfe eines alten sprechenden Hutes auf die Häuser verteilt. Dieser hätte Harry beinahe nach Slytherin geschickt, doch Harry hatte Gryffindor bevorzugt, wo er schließlich auch hingekommen war.

Harry ging mit diesen Gedanken in die Küche hinunter, wo er Remus beim Frühstück antraf.

„Hallo Harry. Gut geschlafen?"

„Ja, sehr gut."

„Sag mal, du hast gestern Abend nicht noch trainiert, oder?", fragte Remus mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Ähm… doch, aber nur, weil ich es immer noch nicht geschafft habe, den Karton in einen Wolf zu verwandeln, deshalb konnte ich nicht schlafen.

„Hast du es geschafft?"

„Ähm…" Harry war überzeugt gewesen, dass Remus es nicht sehr gut finden würde, wenn er ohne Professor übte, doch dieser sagte nichts. „Nein, ich habe es noch nicht hinbekommen."

„Das ist wirklich schwierig, selbst ich hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, dabei sollte ich Wölfe ja gut genug kennen, glaub mir."

Er zwinkerte Harry zu.

„Mein Karton hatte am Ende vier Pfoten und eine Schnauze und geheult hat er auch schon."

Bei diesen Worten brach Remus in Lachen aus.

„Mein Karton hatte viele Haare und zwei große Augen, wir lagen am Boden vor Lachen. Kein Rumtreiber hat es aufs erste Mal geschafft. Selbst James hat zwei Wochen dafür gebraucht."

„Was heißen will, dass ich weiterüben muss!"

„Exakt Harry, aber ich denke, dass du es schnell lernen wirst, du hast einen ganz speziellen Professor, vergiss das nicht."

„Nein, ich werde es nicht vergessen." Harry grinste Remus zu und beide brachen in Lachen aus. Ein Lachen, das bald in ein verrücktes, unkontrollierbares Lachen ausartete.

In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Professor McGonagall, gefolgt von Dumbledore betrat den Raum. Alle beide beobachteten die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte.

Harry war überzeugt, den Anflug eines Lächelns auf McGonagalls Lippen gesehen zu haben. Dumbledore seinerseits lächelte frei heraus.

„Meine Herren, ein wenig mehr Selbstkontrolle, wenn ich bitten darf. Harry, Sie kommen mit mir, um erneut drei Stunden zu arbeiten", meinte Professor McGonagall.

„Und mit wem werde ich parallel trainieren?"

„Mit Nymphadora", erwiderte Dumbledore. „Und heute Nachmittag wirst du mit Remus und mir üben."

„Gut", sagte Harry, der sich über den Tagesplan freute. Kein Snape heute!

Er folgte also Professor McGonagall in den Salon, wo er die ganze Zeit an der Verwandlung des Kartons in einen Wolf übte.

McGonagall war beeindruckt. Harry gab wirklich sein Bestes, um den Karton zu verwandeln.

„_Oh, ich bezweifle nicht, dass er es innerhalb einer Woche schaffen wird. Wenn er so weitermacht, wird er sehr schnell ein Animagus werden. Ich frage mich, in was er sich wohl verwandeln wird."_

„Ein wenig mehr Konzentration, Mr Potter, stellen Sie sich den Wolf in ihrem Kopf vor, das Bild muss ganz klar für Sie sichtbar sein, damit der Karton sich perfekt verwandelt."

Harry hörte dieselben Erklärungen nun schon seit drei Stunden und es klappte noch immer nicht gut genug. Er begann langsam zu glauben, dass es nicht so einfach war ein Animagus zu werden, wie es den Anschein hatte. Dennoch hatten sein Vater, Sirius und sogar Peter es geschafft, obwohl Peter alles andere als ein begabter Schüler. Er war ebenso untalentiert wie Neville gewesen.

Neville Longbottom war ein Junge, dessen magische Fähigkeiten einzig in Kräuterkunde lagen. In allen anderen Fächern war er schlecht. Doch im Jahr zuvor hatte er in der Verteidigungsgruppe bewiesen, dass er wirklich viel konnte. In der Tat war er einer der stärksten Schüler gewesen, die Harry trainiert hatte.

Dieser war sehr stolz gewesen, da Neville, ebenso wie er selbst, kein sehr fröhliches Leben hinter sich hatte: Seine Eltern waren von Todessern gequält worden, aber sie waren nicht gestorben, sondern verrückt geworden aufgrund der vielen Cruciatus-Flüche. Momentan befanden sie sich im Zaubererhospital St Mungos.

Der Zauberkunstunterricht wurde etwas leichter. Tonks verlangte im Moment nur leichte Sachen von ihm, wie zum Beispiel den Aufrufzauber, oder sonstige Flüche, die Harry schon seit seinem ersten oder zweiten Jahr beherrschte.

Auf der anderen Seite lernte er aber auch neue Sprüche, wie den Stotterfluch.

„Es ist nicht gerade ein schwieriger Zauber, aber er ist sehr praktisch in einem Duell. Wenn du den Zauber auf deinen Gegner schießt, dann ist er erst einmal unfähig, einen Zauberspruch deutlich zu sprechen, weshalb du einen entscheidenden Vorteil hast. Ich zeig es dir: Du musst mit deinem Zauberstab ein S in die Luft zeichnen und _mutismus_ sagen", meinte Tonks.

Harry gelang dieser Spruch auf den ersten Versuch. Die drei Stunden vergingen sehr schnell, aber Harry war etwas enttäuscht, da er nichts wirklich Schwieriges gelernt hatte.

Er aß zusammen mit Remus zu Mittag, dem er von seinem Vormittag erzählte.

„Aber mit Tonks haben wir nur Leichtes Zeug gemacht, das man schon im ersten Jahr lernt."

„Weißt du, Harry, du musst die grundlegenden Sprüche sehr gut beherrschen, ehe du schwierigere Sprüche lernen kannst. Dann kannst du gewisse Sprüche miteinander verbinden, wie zum Beispiel den Stärkezauber und den Verschließzauber. Diese zwei Sprüche ergeben zusammen ein Schloss, das man unmöglich öffnen kann. Persönlich mir liegt es am Herzen, dass du diesen Spruch im Gedächtnis behältst!"

„Warum?"

„Weil bald Vollmond ist und wie jeden Vollmond werde ich mich in meinem Zimmer einschließen, aber falls es mir dennoch gelingen sollte, auszubrechen, dann will ich, dass du dich in deinem Zimmer einschließt und zwar mit Hilfe dieses verstärkten Verschließzaubers."

„Wie geht der?"

„Der Spruch erfordert viel Magie. Es geht folgendermaßen: Die Formel lautet _operio_. Versuche es mal bei der Küchentür."

Harry hatte keine Schwierigkeiten damit, die Tür zu verschließen, doch ein einfacher Gegenspruch konnte sie wieder öffnen.

„Nun, der Stärkezauber erlaubt es, gewisse Zauber zu verstärken, wie der Name schon sagt. Du musst mit deinem Zauberstab einen Zirkel formen und die Formel _vires_ aussprechen. Auf den Verschließungszauber angewandt ist es dann unmöglich, die Tür zu öffnen. Versuche es noch einmal mit den zwei Sprüchen."

Diesmal war es nicht mehr so leicht, denn man musste beide Sprüche sehr schnell hintereinander aufeinander anwenden, damit es funktionierte.

„_Operio vires!"_

Remus versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war zu gut verschlossen. Harry hatte gute Arbeit geleistet.

Nun trainierte sich Harry sogar beim Mittagessen.

Die Verteidigungsstunde war wirklich spannend. Harry zeigte Remus seinen Schutzschild und dieser schaffte es nicht, es zu durchdringen. Remus war sehr stolz auf seinen begabten Schüler.

„Gut, dann kommen wir nun zu einem neuen Spruch, aber wir sehen uns erst in drei Tagen wieder wegen Vollmond."

Harry war enttäuscht, eine dreitägige Pause seiner Übungen in Verteidigung einlegen zu müssen, obgleich er den Grund dafür sehr gut verstand.

Sein Okklumentikunterricht mit Professor Dumbledore war nicht besser, als das erste Mal. Harry hatte vier eher schmerzhafte Erinnerungen abermals miterlebt und er war müde von der Anstrengung, die er aufbringen musste, um Dumbledore davon abzuhalten, in seinen Gedanken zu lesen.

Er spürte, wie Dumbledore immer stärker in seinen Geist eindrang, doch das sagte Harry nur, dass er es zumindest ein ganz klein bisschen schaffte, seinen Geist zu schließen.

Er wusste, dass er, wenn er Dumbledore gänzlich davon abhalten könnte, wenigstens ruhig schlafen könnte.

Nach einem Essen mit Remus, der ebenfalls ein bisschen müde schien, ging er direkt in sein Zimmer, während Remus in das seine ging.

„_Da morgen erst Vollmond ist, denke ich, dass es kein Problem sein wird, mich im Salon noch ein wenig mit diesem Karton zu trainieren"_, dachte Harry.

Der Karton wollte sich aber auch nach weiteren drei Stunden noch immer nicht in einen Wolf verwandeln.

„_Es liegt bestimmt daran, dass ich irgendwas an diesem Spruch noch immer nicht verstanden habe. Ich verstehe einfach nicht, was ich falsch mache! Ich konzentriere mich ja schon und trainiere täglich stundenlang. Nein, ich verstehe es wirklich nicht!"_

Er verließ eben das Zimmer, als er ein Heulen hörte, das ihm die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.

„_Nein, das ist nicht möglich! Ich war mir doch sicher, dass erst morgen Abend Vollmond ist! Was für ein Idiot ich manchmal doch bin! Ich muss versuchen, so schnell wie möglich in mein Zimmer zurückzukommen!"_

Kaum hatte er das gedacht, da sah er am Ende des Korridors sich etwas bewegen. Der Junge und das Tier sahen sich ein paar lange Sekunden an.

Harry war wie erstarrt. Er wusste, dass er sich nicht bewegen durfte, aber er war wie hypnotisiert von dem Wolf, der so gefährlich und doch so schön war.

Plötzlich griff der Wolf an. Harry rannte in den Salon zurück und schmiss die Tür hinter sich zu. Panisch rief er: „_Operio vires!_"

Zu seinem Glück hörte er, wie die Tür sich von selber schloss und wie der Werwolf gegen diese krachte.

Harry blieb also in dem Salon eingeschlossen und schlief schließlich am frühen Morgen ein, als der Wolf sich nicht mehr gegen die Tür schmiss.

Er wurde von Schlägen an die Tür geweckt.

„Harry, ich bin's, Dumbledore, könntest du die Tür bitte öffnen?"

Harry war erstaunt. Er wusste sehr genau, dass Dumbledore die Tür auch alleine öffnen konnte, wenn er wollte, doch er öffnete sie dennoch.

„_Finite Incantatem_."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Dumbledore trat ein.

„Nun, ich sehe, dass du den verstärkten Verschließungszauber beherrschst."

„Ja, Remus hat ihn mir gestern beigebracht und er war mir letzte Nacht recht nützlich. Aber ich war überzeugt, dass heute Abend erst Vollmond wäre. Diesen Fehler mache ich kein zweites Mal."

„Ich machte mir keine Sorgen, ich wusste, dass ich dir vertrauen könnte, dass du dich richtig einschließen kannst."

„Wo ist er?"

„Er ist in seinem Zimmer und ruht sich gerade aus, aber ein Besuch von dir wird ihm sicherlich gut tun."

„Gut."

Harry ging also zu Remus' Zimmer und fand diesen tief schlafend vor, ein unschuldiges Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht. Er schien so viel jünger.

„Anstatt meine legendäre Schönheit zu bewundern, solltest du lieber eintreten und mir erklären, warum du letzte Nacht nicht in deinem Zimmer warst, wo du zu dieser Zeit hingehörst!"

Harry grinste bei diesem gespielt ernsten Vortrag. Ebenso wie Sirius, kannte er auch von Remus keine derartig strengen Standpauken.

„Na ja, ich dachte, dass erst heute Abend Vollmond wäre."

„Ich bin wirklich stolz auf deinen Zauber, Harry, er hat die ganze Nacht gehalten, was wirklich exzeptionell ist."

Harry lächelte und Remus fühlte, wie seine Angst, die er verspürt hatte, als er Harry im Korridor gesehen hatte, verflüchtigte. Er hätte es sich nie verziehen, wenn er Harry etwas angetan hätte.

Harry hatte wieder Verwandlung und ging dort nur sehr widerwillig hin. Professor McGonagall erwartete ihn bereits.

„Also Mr Potter, sind Sie bereit, für eine weitere Stunde?"

„Ja, Professor, aber selbst mit all dem Training schaffe ich es einfach nicht, diesen Karton zu verwandeln."

„Seien Sie nicht so ungeduldig, man muss im Leben manchmal verbissen sein."

Harry konzentrierte sich auf den Karton, doch das Resultat blieb immer dasselbe.

Plötzlich dachte er an sein Abenteuer vom Vorabend zurück und konzentrierte sich ganz auf das Bild von Moony.

Der Karton verwandelte sich Stück für Stück. Zum Anfang wurde er immer haariger, dann erschienen die vier Pfoten, ein Kopf formte sich, zwei Augen öffneten sich, dann der Körper und zum Schluss der Schwanz.

Harry war wahrhaft erstaunt, er fand sich vor einem Ebenbild Moonys wieder. Und, noch viel wichtiger, er hatte es endlich geschafft!

Der Wolf schien ein wenig desorientiert und ließ seinen Blick im Zimmer umherschweifen. Als seine Augen sich auf Harry richteten, ging er zu ihm, um sich vor dessen Füße zu legen.

Harry war wirklich zufrieden mit sich und McGonagall schien mindestens ebenso beeindruckt wie er selbst.

„Gut… ich muss sagen, dass ich damit nun wirklich nicht gerechnet hatte, Sie überraschen mich immer wieder, Mr Potter."

Harry nahm das als Kompliment und verwandelte den Wolf in den Karton zurück.

„Wissen Sie, es ist sehr nützlich, irgendein Objekt in ein Tier zu verwandeln, besonders während eines Angriffs. Die Tiere, die wir verwandeln, sind uns treu ergeben, vor allem dieser Wolf, wie Sie wohl bereits bemerkt haben."

Harry hatte die Anspielung auf Moony verstanden. McGonagall, die Remus bestimmt schon in seiner Werwolfform gesehen hatte, musste ihn ebenfalls wiedererkannt haben.

Die Woche verging schnell. Harry, der noch mehr Stunden mit Snape, Tonks, Remus, McGonagall und Dumbledore gehabt hatte, hatte viele Zauber gelernt.

Er hatte seine magischen Fähigkeiten erweitert und je mehr er übte, desto leichter schienen ihm die Übungen.

McGonagall hatte mit dem Animagiunterricht angefangen. Harry beherrschte die Theorie bereits sehr gut. Er hatte seine Stärken und Schwächen auf ein verzaubertes Papier schreiben und es anschließend verbrennen müssen, wobei er eine Formel hatte sprechen müssen, die McGonagall ihm beigebracht hatte:

„_Hier rufe ich denjenigen,_

_der den Rest seines Lebens in mir verbringen wird._

_Denjenigen, der mir treu ergeben sein wird,_

_der mich beschützen wird._

_Derjenige, der für immer und ewig eins mit mir sein wird._

_Convenio animalis modo ego."_

McGonagall hatte ihm anschließend gesagt, dass das Tier sich zeigen würde, wenn es denken würde, dass der Moment gekommen ist. Deswegen konnte es manchmal auch Jahre dauern, bis das Tier kam, ebenso wie es nur wenige Tage brauchen konnte.

Es war bereits Ende Juli und Harry begann allmählich die Auswirkungen des vielen Trainings zu spüren.

Erst einmal konnte er Dumbledores Eindringen in seinen Geist viel besser standhalten und er übte jeden Abend, seinen Geist zu verschließen.

Zweitens lernte er, so hart Snapes Unterricht auch war, viele Dinge, die für das Duellieren wichtig waren, und außerdem konnte er sich bald besser verteidigen, selbst wenn Snape es immer wieder schaffte, Harry auf den Boden zu werfen, doch dieser stand jedes Mal von Neuem auf.

Seine Emotionen waren nun für niemanden mehr lesbar, man konnte nie wissen, was Harry gerade verspürte. Snape war darauf besonders stolz.

Und nicht zuletzt waren da die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Stunden, die Harry ebenfalls viel einbrachten. Er lernte Sprüche, die selbst Siebtklässler oft nicht hinbekamen, wie etwa den Blindheitsfluch. Harry hatte eine Woche gebraucht, ehe er ihn beherrschte.

Dies war ein ganz einzigartiger Zauber. Die Formel lautete _fulgur_ _caecus_ und wenn sie richtig angewandt wurde, sprühten goldene Funken aus dem Zauberstab und flogen direkt in die Augen des Gegners. Dieser war dann für ein paar Minuten blind, was Harry Zeit gab, von Neuem anzugreifen.

Harry hatte immer noch keine Neuigkeiten von seinen Freunden. Vielleicht hatten sie ihn ganz einfach vergessen? Nein, das sah Ron und Hermine so ganz und gar nicht ähnlich. Dennoch konnte sich Harry nicht davon abhalten, sich Sorgen zu machen.

Nach zwei harten Wochen schlief er Ende Juli ruhig ein, unter dem aufmerksamen Blick des Porträts, das ihn jeden Abend nicht aus den Augen gelassen hatte.

tbc...


	3. Auf der Suche nach Harry

**3. Kapitel: Auf der Suche nach Harry**

Der Sommer war nicht nur für Harry schwierig, sondern auch für den mächtigsten Schwarzmagier Englands. In der Tat war er letzten Juni um seine Todesser beraubt worden und diese Tatsache nahm er sehr schlecht auf.

Die paar Todesser, die nicht gefangen worden waren, mussten täglich unter Voldemorts Wut leiden, der wie immer Harry Potter verfluchte.

„Aber wie kann ein kleiner Bengel nur immer wieder meine Pläne vereiteln und mich davon abhalten, sie zu verwirklichen! Bin ich denn von nichts als einer Bande Unfähigen umgeben!"

Voldemort sprach in einem dunklen, feuchten Zimmer mit sich selbst.

Der Raum war sehr spärlich eingerichtet. Er besaß lediglich einen ärmlichen Schreibtisch (man fragte sich sogar, wie er überhaupt stehen konnte, ein einfacher Windstoß hätte ihn sicherlich umgestoßen), drei Sessel, die ebenfalls in schlechtem Zustand waren und ein Kamin, aus dem Wärme entwich. Dennoch war die Temperatur des Zimmers immer kalt.

Es war Mitte Juli und Voldemort hatte immer noch nicht genügend Kräfte, um seine treuesten Todesser zu befreien.

Der Kampf vergangenen Juni, der ihn Dumbledore gegenübergestellt hatte, hatte ihn erkennen lassen, dass der Alte trotz seines hohen Lebensalters, immer noch in bester Form war. Doch was ihn am meisten entkräftigt hatte, war, in Harrys Körper einzudringen: All das, was Harry verspürte, war Voldemort verhasst. Er konnte den Kontakt nicht lange aufrecht erhalten.

Seit Juni versuchte er nun mit Bellatrix' Hilfe, neue Gefolgsleute zusammenzusuchen, doch das war nicht gerade leicht. Die reinblütigen Zauberer waren sehr selten. Diejenigen, die noch am Leben waren und die nicht auf seiner Seit waren, waren auf der Dumbledores. Niemand blieb in diesem Krieg der Guten gegen die Schlechten neutral.

Er hatte dennoch ein paar junge Todesser gefunden, die gerade erst mit ihrer Ausbildung fertig geworden waren und die demzufolge noch ziemlich naiv waren.

Im Moment begnügte sich Voldemort damit. Er hatte sich vorgenommen, sie später zu töten, wenn sie ihre Dienste geleistet hatten. Das Wichtigste für ihn war nun, die gefangenen Todesser zu befreien.

Das Vorjahr war eine reine Freude gewesen. Lucius Malfoy, einer seiner treusten Diener, hatte sehr gute Verbindungen, was Voldemort erlaubt hatte, Informationen aus dem Ministerium zu erhaschen.

Doch heute saß Lucius in Askaban.

Da Voldemort die Dementoren auf seiner Seite hatte, hatte sich das Ministerium neue Wächter besorgt, die mindestens genauso wirksam wie die Dementoren waren.

Die Chimäre, Kreaturen aus dem Verbotenen Wald mit dem Kopf eines Löwen und dem Schwanz eines Drachen, gehorchten Dumbledore, der ihnen erlaubt hatte, in dem Verbotenen Wald zu wohnen.

Zu einer bestimmten Epoche waren sie grausam verfolgt worden. Die Zauberer, welche die Kreaturen als Monster betrachtet hatten, wollten, dass sie von der Oberfläche der Erde verschwanden.

Dank Dumbledore konnten sie nun in Freiheit leben, unter der einzigen Bedingung, den Wald nicht zu verlassen und vor den Schülern in Erscheinung zu treten, die in Hogwarts studierten, was die Chimäre auch respektierten.

Nachdem die Dementoren Askaban verlassen hatten, um sich Voldemort anzuschließen, hatte Dumbledore vorgeschlagen, ihre Posten durch die Chimäre zu ersetzen. Am Anfang hatte Fudge heftig dagegen protestiert, doch schließlicht musste er Dumbledore die Sache in die Hand nehmen lassen, da er die Todesser nicht ohne Aufsicht in Askaban lassen konnte.

Voldemort wollte sich also an Harry rächen. Doch dieser war bei seinem Muggelonkel und seiner Muggeltante und nachdem er den Ort gefunden hatte, an dem sich Harry aufgehalten hatte, nämlich im Ligusterweg Nummer vier in London, hatte Voldemort beschlossen, ihm einen kleinen „Besuch" abzustatten. Doch kurz nach seiner Ankunft, hatte er gespürt, dass Dumbledore kommen würde. Er hatte es in der Tat fünf Minuten vor dessen Ankunft gespürt.

Sein Zorn war unbeschreiblich gewesen, doch etwas hatte ihn dennoch wieder zum Lachen gebracht und das war diese Verbindung zwischen ihm und Harry gewesen. Er hatte den Jungen aus dem Haus kommen und schreien sehen, doch leider hatte er es nicht verstanden, da er keine Zeit zum Zuhören gehabt hatte: Dumbledore war angekommen.

Seither hatte er versucht, den Ort ausfindig zu machen, an dem sich Harry nun befand, doch im Gegensatz zu damals, als ein Verräter auf Dumbledores Seite gestanden hatte, hatte er heutzutage keine Informationsquelle und so war es Voldemort unmöglich gewesen, Harry zu finden.

Es war nun bereits zwei Wochen her, dass er Harry nirgends ausfindig machen konnte und er begann abermals, in Rage zu kommen.

Eine einzige Person schaffte es, ihn ein wenig zu beruhigen und diese Person war Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bellatrix war diejenige, die Sirius Black getötet hatte, aber sie war auch eine seiner ergebensten Anhänger. Voldemort hatte ihr persönlich die schwarze Magie gelehrt.

Doch es war ihr nicht gelungen, Voldemort vergangenen Juni die Prophezeiung zu bringen, wofür sie teuer hatte bezahlen müssen.

Ganze zwei Wochen lang hatte sie täglich den Unverzeihlichen Cruciatus-Fluch ertragen müssen, wofür sie Potter noch viel mehr verabscheute. Ja, sie hasste ihn mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!

Ihre einzige Genugtuung war, dass sie ihren Cousin Sirius Black vor den Augen des jungen Potter umgebracht hatte. Sie hatte das Gesicht geliebt, das er gemacht hatte, als er gesehen hatte, dass Sirius nicht zurückkehren würde. Das war ihr einziger Trost seit Anfang Juli gewesen.

Sie hatte es auch geschafft, ein paar Studenten von Durmstrang auf ihre Seite zu bringen. Sie waren so naiv, dass Bella sie ohne weitere Schwierigkeiten hatte manipulieren können.

Die meisten von ihnen waren mittelmäßig begabt. Der Meister brauchte die Todesser ohnehin lediglich zu dem Zwecke, seine eigentlichen Todesser zu befreien, die in Askaban eingesperrt waren.

Bellatrix wusste genau, was mit den neuen Rekruten geschehen würde, wenn die anderen erst einmal zurückgekehrt sein würden.

Sie lebten in einem kleinen Schloss im Norden Englands. Das Schloss war selbstverständlich vor Muggeln geschützt, aber auch vor Zauberern. Niemand würde sie stören, doch auf der anderen Seite durften sie diesen Ort auch unter keinen Umständen verlassen.

Obwohl Bellatrix es geliebt hätte, ein paar Muggel zu quälen. Sie hätte ihre Frustration an ihnen auslassen können, aber das war ihr ebenfalls untersagt.

Das einzige, was sie machen konnte, war, die neuen Rekruten zu martern und sie zierte sich keineswegs, dies zu tun.

Voldemort hatte sich nun schon seit drei Tagen in diesem Zimmer eingesperrt. Er verließ es nicht und er hatte während dieser drei Tage auch kein einziges Mal nach Bellatrix rufen lassen, auch wenn er sie normalerweise oft in seine Pläne mit einbezog.

Sie wusste natürlich, dass er ihr längst nicht alles sagte, aber sie hatte nichts zu sagen.

Bellatrix war gerade dabei, wie ein Löwe in ihrem Zimmer auf- und abzugehen, als man nach ihr verlangte: „Der Meister verlangt nach dir", meinte ein Junge, der gerade einmal 18 Jahre alt sein mochte, wobei er den Kopf in das Zimmer streckte.

„Ich komme, David. Du kannst gehen."

David Sark war einer der neuen Rekruten. Er hatte Durmstrang mit guten Noten und somit auch mit einer vielversprechenden Zukunft verlassen, doch das Schicksal hatte es nicht gewollt, dass er Heiler wurde. Es hatte offensichtlich gewollte, dass David Bellatrix am Abend seines achtzehnten Geburtstags in einer Bar traf.

Dieser hatte zu viel Butterbier getrunken und war dementsprechend alkoholisiert gewesen. So war er Bellatrix ohne viele Fragen zu stellen gefolgt. Er hatte seinen Fehler erst zu spät bemerkt. Wenn er vor dem Dunklen Lord gekniffen hätte, wäre er getötet worden. Seine ganze Schulzeit hindurch hatte man ihm eingebläut, dass Voldemorts Ideen gut waren, aber er selbst hatte daran immer gezweifelt.

Er war also Todesser geworden, ohne es zu wollen, ebenso wie manch anderer hier, aber es gab auch Todesser, die es nach freiem Willen waren.

Bellatrix ließ den Dunklen Lord nicht warten, sondern machte sich sogleich auf den Weg zu seinem Gemach.

Die Korridore waren kalt, allein ein paar Fackeln erhellten sie. Die Mauern waren grünlich und die Feuchtigkeit drang von außen herein.

Als Bellatrix vor der großen Tür ankam, die direkt zu seinem Zimmer führte, zögerte sie kurz. Sie hoffte, heute nicht mit dem Fluch belegt zu werden.

Sie trat ein.

Erst sah sie niemanden, aber sie spürte Voldemorts Anwesenheit dennoch. Sie trat ohne zu zögern in die Mitte des Zimmers und wartete, dass er Gestalt annahm.

Sie wartete ein paar Minuten, ein paar Minuten voller Angst, doch diese Angst galt es unter keinen Umständen zu zeigen.

„Bella, wie geht es dir heute?" Dann, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten: „Meine Laune ist sehr mies. Seit zwei Wochen suche ich den jungen Potter nun schon vergeblich, oder sollte ich besser sagen, dass du suchst und du ihn nicht gefunden hast."

„Es ist unmöglich, ihn ausfindig zu machen, Meister", entgegnete sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

„Bella, du enttäuschst mich sehr. Seit wann ist etwas unmöglich für den Dunklen Lord?"

„Nie", antwortete sie noch viel verunsicherter. Sie würde bestraft werden, das wusste sie jetzt.

„Gut", sagte er mit einer noch viel kühleren Stimme als üblich.

„Aber ich denke, dass Dumbledore Harry irgendwo versteckt hält, wo er den Fidelus-Zauber angewandt hat und…"

„Ich weiß das sehr gut, Bella! Glaubst du, dass ich das nicht schon längst erraten habe? Hältst du mich für einen Idioten?", schrie er sie an, wobei sich die Frustration in seiner Stimme mit der Wut vereinte.

„Nein, Meister, nie, ich wollte Euch nur meine Ergebnisse mitteilen…"

„Bella, ich bin enttäuscht, dass du nicht schon viel eher zu diesen Ergebnissen gekommen bist. Dieser kleine Junge beginnt mir allmählich so richtig hinderlich zu sein. Was auch immer ich tue, er steht mir immer im Weg und was noch viel überraschender ist, er entkommt immer LEBEND. Seit er ein Jahr alt war, hat sich dieser Bengel gegen mich verschworen und er entkommen JEDES MAL!"

Voldemort sprach eher zu sich selbst als zu Bellatrix. Diese zog es vor, zu schweigen, da sie den Zorn Voldemorts förmlich spüren konnte.

„Ich dachte, dass sich die Prophezeiung nicht verwirklichen würde, wenn ich ihn und seine Eltern töte, doch es ist nur noch schlimmer geworden. Dreizehn lange Jahre war ich nicht ich selbst, ich musste in erbärmlichem Zustand weiterleben, während er ein angenehmes Leben führte, vor der Welt der Zauberer versteckt, damit ihn niemand finden konnte.

„Meister, ich denke nicht, dass er sehr glücklich bei diesen Muggeln gewesen…"

„Wenn ich dir erlaube zu sprechen, Bellatrix, dann darfst du sprechen. – Nicht vorher! Aber ich muss dir dennoch Recht geben. Er war nicht allzu glücklich. Ich glaube, dass dies die einzige Tatsache ist, die mich milde stimmen kann. Ich weiß auch, dass er jetzt alleine ist. Keine Eltern mehr, keinen Paten. _Hahahahaha…_"

Voldemort brach in ein kühles Lachen aus, das einem die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ.

„Wenn er nur nie existiert hätte, dann hätte ich schon längst die Weltherrschaft erreicht! Ich wäre der größte Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten auf der ganzen Welt! Alle Welt, ja sogar Dumbledore, würde mich fürchten, die Welt läge mir zu Füßen. Aber James Potter und Lily Evans mussten ja einen Sohn haben! Dieses Schlammblut musste ja unbedingt ihr Baby mit ihrem eigenen Leben beschützen und es musste ja unbedingt passieren, dass ich in dieser verfluchten Nacht von einem einjährigen Bengel entmächtigt werde. Es musste ja so kommen, dass er mich, als er elf war, davon abhielt, den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen und mit zwölf musste er unbedingt meine Erinnerung, die ich von mir selbst erschaffen hatte, vernichten! Das einzige Mal, dass dieser Bursche mir zu etwas nützlich war, war, als mir sein Blut zu neuer Macht verhalf."

Während dieses langen Monologs hatte sich Bellatrix ein wenig entspannt und hörte begierig den Worten ihres Herren zu.

„Meister, ich denke, dass es an der Zeit ist, die anderen zu retten. Sie sind nun schon seit einem Monat eingesperrt und ich bezweifle, dass mein Mann das Gefängnis noch länger ertragen wird…"

„Du hast Recht, Bella, du und dein Mann habt mich geehrt, indem ihr mich nicht verleugnet habt, er verdient es nicht, dort unten noch länger zu verharren. Dennoch, manche von ihnen verdienen es. Wir werden sie heute Nacht befreien, Bella, ich habe den Plan bereits ausgearbeitet. Heute Abend ist der Geburtstag unseres lieben jungen Feindes und ich werde ihm ein großes Geschenk bereiten, indem ich all diejenigen befreien werde, die er so sehr hasst, was hältst du davon?"

„Das ist perfekt, Meister, perfekt, aber wie gelingt es uns, die Chimäre zu töten?"

„Das ist ein Kinderspiel für den Dunklen Lord! Weißt du, das einzige, was sie fürchten ist Feuer, obwohl sie selbst halb Drachen sind. Ganz so einfach ist es leider nicht, es verlangt sehr viel magische Kräfte. Während ich mich um die Chimäre kümmere, wirst du zusammen mit den Neuen meine Anhänger retten. Sobald einer meiner treuen Todesser frei ist, wirst du ihn durch einen Rekrut ersetzen. Die Chimäre werden den Unterschied nicht merken, sodass der Austausch viel später erst bemerkt werden wird."

„Aber wir haben mehr neue Mitglieder, als eingesperrte Todesser, vielleicht werden die Neuen sich auflehnen."

„Nein, sie werden es nicht wagen, sich gegen mich zu erheben. Außerdem will ich, dass du den jungen David behältst, ich brauche ihn noch für einen anderen Plan."

„Darf ich wissen, um welchen es sich handelt?"

„Nein, Bella, du wirst es früh genug erfahren. Sorge dafür, dass er lebend von dem Angriff zurückkehrt, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt!"

„Ja, Meister."

„Nun, gebe ihnen Bescheid. Teile ihnen den Plan mit. Natürlich nicht den ganzen", befahl Voldemort.

„Sehr wohl, Meister."

Bellatrix verließ das Zimmer und ging in den kleinen Saal, der sich am anderen Ende des Schlosses befand. Dort fand sie die acht neuen Todesser, unter ihnen David.

„Also, bewegt euch, wir haben noch mehr zu tun. Ich hoffe, ihr habt euch gut trainiert!"

Ohne Vorwarnung belegte sie jeden einzelnen mit mehreren Flüchen, einige unter ihnen waren Unverzeihliche Flüche.

Sechs Todesser fielen auf den Boden, vor Schmerzen schreiend. Nur zwei hatten es geschafft, die Sprüche abzuwehren.

„Es ist wirklich erbärmlich! Wie wollt ihr bitte schön so den Chimären gegenübertreten? Um ehrlich zu sein frage ich mich, warum ihr überhaupt hier seid!"

Dennoch stellte sie mit einem gewissen Stolz fest, dass David einer der beiden war, die noch auf beiden Füßen standen. Der andere war Mathieu Booth, ein recht begabter Schüler, den sie mithilfe ihres Charmes „überredet" hatte, sich ihren Reihen anzuschließen. Doch Mathieu war ein echter Todesser, er war von Voldemorts Ideen überzeugt.

„Gut." Sie hob die Cruciatus-Flüche auf. „Hört mir jetzt gut zu, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Hier ist der Plan: Der Meister wird sich alleine um die Chimäre kümmern, also müssen wir uns beeilen. Ich will, dass jeder von euch sich vor einer Zelle platziert und den Todesser befreit. Die Türen sind mit einem mächtigen Zauber verschlossen, weshalb ich euch begleiten werde. Zu zweit können wir die Zellen leichter öffnen. Habt ihr mich verstanden?"

Sie nickten alle, wenngleich sie den Plan ziemlich seltsam fanden. Einzig David wagte es, eine Frage zu stellen: „Aber warum sollen wir auf dich warten? Wir können uns auch ohne dich in Zweiergruppen aufteilen."

„Weil ich als einzige die Formel kenne, um die Türen zu öffnen."

Bellatrix nahm einen Tonfall an, der das Gespräch unmissverständlich beendete.

David war nicht ganz überzeugt von dieser Antwort, aber immerhin war man Bellatrix gegenüber nicht ungehorsam. Sie war der rechte Arm des Meisters.

Um Mitternacht machten sich die Todesser bereit. Sie schlüpften in ihre langen schwarzen Umhänge, sodass man sie nicht mehr auseinanderhalten konnte. Allein Bellatrix war dazu im Stande, da sie jeden anhand seiner Stimme identifizieren konnte.

„_Heute Nacht muss alles glatt gehen, sonst werde ich den Rest des Sommers unter dem Zorn des Meisters zu leiden haben. Ich verdiene das nicht, denn ich alleine bin die treueste Anhängerin des Meisters! Alles ist nur Potters und Dumbledores Schuld. Das nächste Mal, wenn er mir gegenübersteht, wird er mir nicht entkommen – so wie sein Pate."_

Dieser Gedanke brachte ein hämisches Grinsen auf Bellatrix' Lippen.

Plötzlich war eine Kälte spürbar und man konnte eine Schlange sehen, die sich zwischen den Todessern durchschlängelte. Bellatrix war allmählich schon an die Schlange gewohnt, doch die Neuen schienen sich ganz und gar nicht wohl zu fühlen. Nur Mathieu und David hatten den Anschein, als würde es ihnen nichts ausmachen.

„Gehen wir, ich will, dass ihr so schnell wie möglich macht, ist das klar soweit? Diejenigen, die keine Zeit haben, herauszukommen, werden zurückgelassen", sagte Voldemort mit seiner kühlen und zischenden Stimme.

Alle nickten stumm, alle wussten, was das zu bedeuten hatte: Entweder es gelang ihnen, oder sie würden für immer im Gefängnis bleiben müssen.

„Auf geht's!"

Alle disapparierten und fanden sich vor der gewaltigen Festung von Askaban wieder.

Am Eingang waren keine Wächter zu sehen. Bellatrix belegte die Tore mit einem Verwirrungszauber und legte anschließend ihre Hände auf sie. Die Tore merkten den Schwindel nicht und öffneten sich, um Bellatrix und die Gruppe der Todesser einzulassen.

Sie erreichten einen Hof, von dem aus man die Gefangenen sehen konnte. Bellatrix und die Todesser stürzten auf die Zellen der ehemaligen Todesser zu.

Kaum hatten sie die Mitte des Hofes erreicht, wurden sie von Feuer gestriffen. Sie hoben alle ihre Köpfe zum Himmel und sahen etwa ein Dutzend Chimäre auf sie herabstürzen. Die Chimäre, die Bellatrix am nächsten war, wurde plötzlich von Voldemort in Brand gesetzt, was Bellatrix in die Realität zurückholte.

„Kommt schon, worauf wartet ihr? Wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit!"

Die Todesser begannen, vor den Gefangenenzellen Position zu beziehen und Bellatrix hastete zu der Zelle, welche am weitesten entfernt war.

„Wir zerstören die Tür gemeinsam, alles klar?"

Der andere Todesser nickte lediglich.

„_Absumo_!"

Die Tür öffnete sich und befreite einen sehr verärgerten Lucius Malfoy.

„Was hat denn da so lange gedauert! Wir sind hier schon seit einem Monat eingesperrt!"

„Und ich habe hier dreizehn Jahre verbracht, also was beschwerst du dich eigentlich!"

Das brachte Lucius zum Schweigen.

„_Impedimenta_!" Der neue Todesser verstand nicht sofort, was vor sich ging.

Er fand sich in Lucius' Zelle eingesperrt wieder.

„Wir machen es mit den anderen genauso, verstanden?"

„Ich glaube, ich habe es erfasst. Sie nehmen unseren Platz ein, damit wir Zeit haben um zu entkommen."

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du so schlau bist", entgegnete sie ironisch.

Sie machten dasselbe mit den anderen Todessern.

So wurden Dolohow, Macnair, Lestrange, Rookwood, Grabbe und Goyle befreit.

Alle folgten Bellatrix und zwei neuen Todessern, die sie nicht kannten.

Als sie in der Mitte des Hofes erneut erreicht hatten, kamen sie ihrem Meister zu Hilfe.

„Tötet sie unter keinen Umständen! Gehen wir! Bella, sind alle da?", fragte Voldemort, dessen Stimme ein wenig schwächer klang als gewöhnlich.

„Ja, Meister, auch Mathieu und David.

„Gut, gehen wir!", wiederholte der Dunkle Lord noch einmal.

Sie hatten Askaban verlassen, noch ehe die Auroren ankamen. Als sie sich erst einmal außerhalb der Festung befanden, apparierten sie zum Schloss zurück.

Dort angekommen, setzten sie sich alle im Salon in einem Kreis um Voldemort herum, der seine Rede begann: „Es ist nun schon einen Monat her, dass wir die Prophezeiung verloren haben. Ihr wart nichts als eine Bande Unfähiger gewesen! Ich schäme mich für euch, ihr verdient meine Milde nicht!"

Plötzlich erreichten vier Cruciatus-Flüche Dolohow, Macnair, Rookwood und Lestrange.

„Nur Bella ist entkommen."

Bellatrix fühlte einige Blicke auf sich gerichtet. Sie war stolz. Letztlich erntete sie doch ein wenig Anerkennung! Sie sah sogar die Augen ihres Ehemannes auf sich gerichtet, in denen sie Neid lesen konnte.

„Dank ihr haben wir neue Todesser gefunden. Natürlich waren die meisten nur mittelmäßig, doch zwei von ihnen sind es würdig, in unseren Rängen aufgenommen zu werden. Ich stelle euch hiermit David Sark und Mathieu Booth vor."

Dieses Mal tragen die Blicke David und Mathieu, aber es war eine ganz andere Art von Blicken. Hass lag in diesen Blicken, vermischt mit einer gewissen Arroganz.

„_Als wenn Zauberer zweiten Standes uns ersetzen könnten!"_, dachte Malfoy.

„Ich habe für sie ganz spezielle Pläne. Aber ich werde euch davon später erzählen, Sark und Booth. Ich musste diesen unfähigen Pettigrew für uns spionieren schicken. Nun zu dir, Lucius. Du hast keine Unterkunft mehr. Zu deiner Familie kannst du nicht zurückkehren, ich denke, dass man sie schon seit Juni beobachtet."

„Aber Meister, ich muss dennoch…"

„Crucio! Seit wann, Lucius, unterbrichst du mich, wenn ich rede! Ich sehe, dass ein Monat im Gefängnis für dich noch nicht ausreicht."

Lucius krümmte sich vor Schmerzen. Er versuchte, nicht zu schreien und hielt sich zurück, aber der Hunger und die Übermüdung, die er seit einem Monat ertrug, öffneten seinen Mund wie von selbst und er begann zu schreien.

„Nun, Lucius, ich glaubte, du könntest den Schmerz besser verbergen. Zur Übung werde ich den Fluch noch ein wenig auf dir lassen." Voldemort brach in ein finsteres Lachen aus, während Malfoy sich noch immer vor Schmerzen krümmte. „Finite Incantatem", sagte Voldemort schließlich. „So, wo waren wir? Ach ja, du kannst dich unter keinen Umständen mehr in der Gesellschaft blicken lassen. Ich denke, dass deine Familie heutzutage darunter sehr zu leiden hat", grinste er. „Das gilt im übrigen für jeden von euch, ausgenommen unseren beiden jungen Freunden. Booth, ich beauftrage dich hiermit, dich ins Ministerium einzuschleusen und so viel wie möglich herauszubekommen. Am einfachsten wird es sein, das Vertrauen des Ministers zu erlangen, aber andererseits wird Dumbledore dein Spiel klar durchschauen. Du musst also gut aufpassen, Fehler sind nicht akzeptabel!"

„Ich werde mein bestes geben, Meister, Ihr könnt mir vertrauen."

„Gut, wenigstens eine gute Neuigkeit. Was Sark betrifft, so will ich dir eine Mission äußerster Wichtigkeit anvertrauen. Wenn sie gelingt, werde ich aus dir einen enorm mächtigen Mann machen, den glücklichsten Mann auf Erden. Über diese Mission werde ich mit dir persönlich später reden."

„Gut, Meister." Das waren die einzigen Worte, die David herausbrachte.

„_Seit wann betraut man einen Neuen mit einer so wichtige Mission? Hier hat sich einiges verändert, ich werde mir die Gunst des Meisters zurückerobern müssen"_, dachte Lucius.

„_Soso, David bekommt die Missionen mit Aufstiegschancen. Ich dachte, der Dunkle Lord wäre mit mir zufrieden. Ich verstehe gar nichts mehr! Was hat David gemacht, dass er vom Meister so viel Achtung bekommt!"_, dachte Bellatrix.

„_Bellatrix scheint diese neue Idee von der wichtigen Mission nicht gerade zu mögen. Dabei habe ich um gar nichts gebeten! Ich hätte es viel lieber gehabt, wenn man mich etwas vergessen hätte! Ich wollte eigentlich gar nicht hier sein. Wenn es eine Mission ist, bei der ich jemanden umbringen muss, dann muss er sich einen anderen Todesser suchen. Aber bei Merlin, warum musste er die anderen all in diesen Zellen einsperren lassen! Sie haben das wirklich nicht verdient! Wenigstens zeigt dir das, wie viel der Dunkle Lord auf dich gibt, also pass auf dich auf, David!"_, dachte David.

„Ich möchte euch nun nicht mehr sehen. Versucht euch nützlich zu machen. Du, Booth, wirst sofort gehen, damit du eine Arbeit im Ministerium findest, was nicht allzu schwer werden dürfte. Und ich möchte, dass du mir die Informationen direkt und zuverlässlich übermittelst."

„Sehr wohl, Meister, ich werde sofort gehen."

„Euch andere will ich nicht mehr sehen, ihr ekelt mich an! Ich will, dass Bella hier bleibt."

Alle gingen ohne ein weiteres Wort, da sie zu froh waren, überhaupt noch am Leben zu sein.

Bellatrix stellte sich viele Fragen, aber beschloss, vor ihrem Meister ausdruckslos zu bleiben.

Voldemort setzte sich in seinen Sessel und sprach ein paar Worte, die für Bellatrix' Ohren unverständlich waren. Alles, was sie hörte, waren Zischlaute. Sie fühlte sich auf einmal nicht sehr wohl. Eine große Schlange kam hereingekrochen und kringelte sich vor Voldemorts Füßen zusammen. Dieser streichelte ihr sanft den Kopf.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen die beiden sich unterhielten, verschwand die Schlange wieder und Voldemort wandte sich schließlich an Bellatrix: „Sei nicht so angespannt, Bella, ich habe Nagini lediglich gebeten, unseren letzten Todesser zu bewachen, der in diesem Schloss verbleibt."

„Den letzten?"

„Bella, ich dachte, du wärst intelligent, du enttäuschst mich wirklich! Glaubst du wirklich, dass David unserer Seite gänzlich ergeben ist? Nein, ich glaube nicht. Es reicht, seinen Blick zu sehen, wenn er sieht, wie wir seine kleinen Kameraden einsperren. Mathieu dagegen schien dies zu amüsieren", sagte er mit kühler Stimme.

„Aber Ihr wollt ihm doch mit einer wichtigen Aufgabe betrauen."

„Fühle ich da eine Spur Eifersucht in deiner Stimme, Bella?"

Kalt erwischt konnte sie auf diese letzte Frage nicht antworten.

„Nein, Bella, die Aufgabe, mit der ich ihn beauftrage, ist eine gefährliche Mission und ich will nicht einen meiner treuesten Todesser verlieren."

Bellatrix begann allmählich zu verstehen, was David erwartete. Sicherlich eine Mission, von der er nicht wiederkehren würde.

„Was werdet Ihr mit ihm machen, Meister?"

„Du wirst schon sehen, Bella. Im Moment warte ich auf Neuigkeiten von dieser Ratte, die schon viel zu lange weg ist, nach meinem Geschmack. Es wird Zeit, ihn zurückzurufen. Gib mir dein Handgelenk."

Bellatrix hielt dem Dunklen Lord ihren Arm hin. Man konnte das Dunkle Mal sehen: Ein Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand.

Voldemort berührte mit seinem Zauberstab das Dunkle Mal und sofort begann es bei allen zu brennen, die es trugen.

Ganz instinktiv kamen sofort alle Todesser durch die Tür zu Voldemort geeilt, da es unmöglich war, direkt in dessen Zimmer zu apparieren.

Sie waren wieder alle versammelt und fragten sich, warum er sie so schnell nach ihrer Versammlung zu sich rief. Einige hatten die Ankunft einer neuen Person nicht bemerkt.

„Nun, Pettigrew, was hast du mir mitzuteilen?"

Zum Anfang bewegte sich niemand. Dann trat eine in einem langen schwarzen Umhang verhüllte Gestalt nach vorne und begann mit zitternder Stimme zu sprechen: „Ich… habe nicht wirklich vieles herausgefunden… das Ministerium ist geschützt… und…"

„Das weiß ich schon, Idiot! Was hast du über den Jungen herausbekommen?"

„Nun… ich… ähm… ich habe Dumbledore im Büro des Ministers gesehen… er sprach über Politik und ich habe nicht wirklich verstanden… und…"

„Wieso nur muss ich mit so stumpfsinnigen Leuten zusammenarbeiten! Crucio!"

„Meister… vergebt mir…" Doch Pettigrew brachte kein einziges Wort mehr heraus, da er sich auf dem Boden wälzte vor Schmerzen. Mit Tränen in den Augen schrie er: „Meister, Dumbledore hat irgendwo das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix aufgebaut… und dort ist Harry versteckt… der Geheimniswahrer ist Dumbledore selbst… ich glaube, dass dieses Hauptquartier entweder in Hogwarts selbst oder irgendwo in London ist."

„_Finite Incantatem_. Wenn man etwas will, dann gibt es kein besseres Mittel, dies zu erreichen als Schmerzen zu verursachen, stimmst du mir da nicht zu, Pettigrew?"

„Ja… ja, Meister."

„Was weißt du sonst noch?"

„Nun… nicht viel… Professor Dumbledore hat Fudge um einen Zeitumkehrer gebeten und dieser hat ihm auch einen gegeben. Aber er hat nicht gefragt, warum Dumbledore einen wollte, also weiß ich darüber nichts weiter."

„Ein Zeitumkehrer, sagst du? Nun, das ist interessant! Was kann Dumbledore mit einem Zeitumkehrer erreichen wollen?"

„In dem Jahr, in dem ich zusammen mit Ron Weasley in Hogwarts war (Lucius stöhnte bei Erwähnung dieses Familiennamens angeekelt auf), hatte glaube ich dieses Mädchen Hermine Granger einen, um all ihre Fächer belegen zu können."

„Und deiner Meinung nach, besorgt sich Dumbledore Anfang Juli einen Zeitumkehrer, um ihn Anfang des Schuljahres – das heißt im September – einem seiner Schüler zu übergeben?"

„Ja, Meister."

„Wir dumm du doch bist!" Er betonte das Wort dumm verächtlich. „Ich frage mich aufrichtig, wie die Potters deine Freunde sein konnten und noch schlimmer, wie sie ausgerechnet dich zum Geheimniswahrer haben machen können! Sie müssen wirklich dumm gewesen sein! Geh! Ich will dich nicht mehr sehen. Ich will niemanden mehr sehen!"

Damit verließen alle Todesser den Raum.

„Was hast du vor, Dumbledore? Was heckst du aus? Warum verstehe ich nie, was du vor hast? Du und dieser Potter!"

Voldemort überlegte noch ein paar Stunden hin und her. Während dieser Zeit diskutierten die Todesser in einem anderen Zipfel des Schlosses miteinander.

„Nun, Lucius, war dieser kleine Aufenthalt im Gefängnis angenehm?", wollte Bellatrix kühl wissen.

„Oh, fang nicht davon an! Ich bin so schon wütend genug! Reden wir doch lieber von dir! Der Meister muss letzten Juni wirklich sehr zornig gewesen sein. Ich frage mich nur, an wem er seinen Zorn ausgelassen hat… Es scheint, als wäre außer dir niemand anderes dafür übrig gewesen…"

„Wie kannst du es wagen!"

„Das reicht, ihr zwei, wir sind nicht hier, um uns zu streiten. Man könnte meinen, ihr wärt zwei Kinder, die sich schlagen!", schritt Macnair ein.

„Seit wann gibst du hier Befehle, du niederträchtiges Nichts!", erwiderte Bellatrix.

„Bella, beruhige dich, das ist nun wirklich nicht der Moment, uns zu zerstreiten, mein Liebes", mischte sich nun auch Rodolphus Lestrange mit ein.

„Hmmm…", grummelte Bellatrix. „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht. Sie näherte sich ihm und er nahm sie in die Arme.

„Sucht euch ein Zimmer. Wir haben es nicht nötig, euer Geknutsche mit anzusehen!" Lucius sprach in verärgertem Ton.

„Ohhhhh!" Bella hatte ihre Babystimme angenommen. „Malfoy kann nicht zu seiner Familie zurück und das macht ihn so unerträglich unglücklich und eifersüchtig!"

„Bringt sie zum Schweigen oder ich werde heute noch einen Mord begehen!", schrie Lucius.

„Beruhige dich, Lucius", mischte sich Dolohow neutral mit ein.

Bellatrix setzte ihre Provokation Lucius gegenüber fort, doch jetzt nur noch mit ihren Blicken.

„Also, Bella, sag uns, was sich hier zugetragen hat, während unserer… Abwesenheit", begann Lestrange.

„Nicht viel. Ich habe neue Todesser zusammengesucht, damit wir euch befreien konnten, obwohl manche von euch es durchaus verdient hätten, länger eingesperrt zu bleiben." Sie warf Lucius einen Blick zu, der nichts sagte, sondern lediglich innerlich vor Wut kochte. „Und wir haben Potter gesucht. Den Rest kennt ihr ja, die Ratte hat es eben erzählt."

Am nächsten Morgen ließ Voldemort David und Bellatrix zu sich in seinen Salon rufen, um mit ihnen über Davids Mission zu reden.

David war von dieser Mission nicht allzu angetan. Er fühlte, dass sie sehr gefährlich werden würde, sonst hätte Bellatrix sie persönlich übernommen.

„Gut, da seid ihr beiden ja endlich, ich begann allmählich ungeduldig zu werden. Ich dachte schon, Goyle hätte sich in den Korridoren verlaufen, was mich nicht im Mindesten erstaunt hätte. Nach unserer letzten Diskussion, Bella, habe ich viel nachgedacht. Es stimmt, dass Potters Geburt mir nichts als Ärger gebracht hat. Außerdem habe ich mich näher mit dem Fall James und Lily Potter beschäftigt. Wenn diese zwei nicht zusammen gekommen wären, hätte es auch keinen Harry Potter gegeben und somit hätte ich schon seit so langer Zeit die Welt zu meinen Füßen haben können."

„Ihr wollt sagen, Meister, dass wir es erreichen müssen, dass James und Lily sich nie getroffen haben?"

„Crucio. Ich habe dir schon gesagt, Bella, dass ich es absolut nicht mag, unterbrochen zu werden, wenn ich rede!"

„Ja… Meister."

„Finite Incantatem."

„Danke, Meister, ich habe die Lektion verstanden."

„Ich hoffe es, Bella, ich hoffe es."

David lachte innerlich. Voldemort war so vorhersehbar, selbst wenn David jedes Mal von neuem erschrak, wenn er diesem kühlen und harten Blick begegnete.

„Ich sagte also, dass James und Lily sich nie begegnen durften! Also habe ich an dich gedacht, David, der du deine… Loyalität mir gegenüber bewiesen hast. Ich will, dass du in die Vergangenheit zurückkehrst und zwar in die Zeit, zu der James Potter und Lily Evans geboren wurden und dass du sie beide umbringst."

„Wäre es nicht einfacher lediglich etwas zu unternehmen, dass sie sich nie treffen?"

„Crucio. Was ich zu Bella sage, gilt auch für dich, David, und nein, es wäre nicht einfacher. Der Zufall verdirbt meistens die Dinge, wie ich sie gerne hätte, also will ich, dass du sie tötest, als sie gerade geboren sind. Finite Incantatem."

„Gut… Meister, aber wie will ich in die Vergangenheit zurückkehren?"

„Endlich einmal eine gute Frage! Kennst du die temporellen Falten?"

„Ähm… nein, das sagt mir nichts…"

„Nun, die Schule ist auch nicht mehr das, was sie einmal war! Nun, beginnen wir am Anfang: Es existiert diese bezaubernde Welt der Falten. Bestimmte Falten sind sogenannte temporelle, da sie zu einer anderen Epoche führen. Nun, was du wissen musst ist, dass sie sehr ungewiss sind. Nur die größten Zauberer können es versuchen, sie zu kontrollieren. Ich werde also eine Zeitlücke öffnen. Harry ist vor sechzehn Jahren geboren und seine Eltern waren vierundzwanzig Jahre, als ich sie getötet habe, aber Harry war zu dieser Zeit schon ein Jahr alt, was uns insgesamt zu neununddreißig Jahren führt. Ich werde dich also neununddreißig Jahre in der Zeit zurückschicken. Ich muss dir nicht extra sagen, dass du mich zu dieser Zeit noch nicht finden wirst."

„Ja, Meister, ich habe verstanden."

„Gut, endlich einmal jemand, der ein bisschen Gehirn zu haben scheint. Ich will, dass du die beiden Babys tötest, hast du mich verstanden?"

David nickte. Er hatte noch immer ein wenig Schmerzen wegen des Fluchs, aber er hatte nicht geschrieen, so wie Lucius und darauf war er sehr stolz.

„_Warum soll ich die beiden töten? Wenn ich nur einen töte, wäre dem bei Weitem genüge getan. Ich will sie eigentlich nicht beide töten, aber wenn ich protestiere, werde ich auf der Stelle getötet. Wenn ich erst einmal dort bin, werde ich schon sehen. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum er nicht Bellatrix schickt. Wie kommt man denn zurück? Das hat er natürlich für sich behalten."_, dachte David.

„Du wirst morgen früh gehen. Bereite dich darauf vor, in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Gehe nun, ich will dich vor morgen nicht mehr sehen, habe ich mich deutlich genug ausgedrückt!"

„Ja, Meister."

Damit verließ David den Raum und ging in sein eigenes Zimmer. Bellatrix fand sich alleine mit Voldemort. Nach ein paar Minuten setzte dieser erneut an: „Also, Bella, verstehst du nun meine Pläne ein wenig besser?"

„Ja, Meister, es ist also wirklich so gefährlich? Und wie könnt Ihr sicher sein, dass er sie beide töten wird?"

„Er wird sie nicht beide töten, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er zumindest einen töten wird und ich bin mir fast sicher, dass er Lily töten wird. Aber unter uns, immerhin ist alles ihre Schuld gewesen. Potter war leicht zu töten, er hat mir kaum Schwierigkeiten bereitet, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe." Voldemort grinste böse. Was diese Reise betrifft, Bella, das ist kein sehr sicherer Weg. Im Gegenteil, es ist sehr gefährlich. Ich bin mir sicher, das Portal öffnen zu können, aber ich weiß nicht, ob er an dem richtigen Ort landen wird."

„Ich verstehe, Meister, wir hätten es aber dennoch mit jemandem versuchen können, der uns ergebener ist, wie zum Beispiel Malfoy!"

„Nein, Bella, Malfoy wird mir noch sehr nützlich sein, er kennt das Ministerium in- und auswendig und er kennt die Leute, die dort arbeiten."

Am nächsten Morgen war David seit Tagesanbruch bereit. Er spürte ein Brennen an seinem Handgelenk und ging in den Salon des Meisters. Als er ankam, sah er niemanden.

„_Warum ist hier niemand? Wo sind sie alle? Es sieht dem Meister gar nicht ähnlich, den Ort der Zusammenkunft zu ändern."_

Das Mal begann abermals zu brennen, diesmal sehr intensiv und so disapparierte er.

Zu seinem größten Erstaunen funktionierte dies. Voldemort hatte sicherlich die Barriere aufgehoben, die es einem unmöglich machte in den Salon zu apparieren oder aus ihm heraus zu disapparieren. Er fand sich auf einer großen Lichtung wieder, die von Blumen bedeckt war. Dieser Ort glich so überhaupt nicht den normalen Treffplätzen, die der Meister für eine Versammlung auswählte.

„_Wo sind denn die anderen? Haben sie das Dunkle Mal nicht gespürt? Kann er vielleicht auch nur eine einzige Person mit dem Mal zu sich rufen? Darüber sollte ich mich einmal erkundigen."_

Eine Stimme holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Wir haben nicht alle Zeit der Welt, David. Du bist der letzte." Voldemort sprach mit zischender Stimme an David gewandt, der sich dem Meister gegenüberstellte, ohne es zu wagen, ihn in die Augen zu sehen.

„Verzeihung, mein Meister, ich stehe Euch zur Verfügung."

„Gut, während ich mit Bella alles vorbereite…" David hatte ihre Anwesenheit gar nicht bemerkt! „…Möchte ich, dass du, David, sobald du die Zeitfalte siehst, so schnell wie möglich hineinspringst, ist das klar?"

„Ja, Meister", waren Davids einzige Worte.

„_Ich bin der letzte? Ist er denn blind? Ich bin hier mit Bellatrix der einzige. Vielleicht hat er nur uns beide erwartet? Er will seinen Plan seinen treuen Todessern nicht zeigen, welch Mangel an Vertrauen! Wenigstens ist eines gewiss: Man sollte ihm nie vertrauen."_

David war von Furcht ergriffen. Er würde sich in die Ungewissheit begeben, niemandem war es bisher gelungen, so weit in die Vergangenheit zu reisen. Was würden die Konsequenzen dieser Handlung sein?

Er hatte darüber nicht allzu lange nachgedacht. Dennoch würde es die Ordnung der ganzen Welt auf den Kopf stellen und das war genau das, was Voldemort allem Anschein nach wollte.

David wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er zwei Stimmen hörte, die sich in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache unterhielten. David kannte sehr viele Sprache, doch diese hier hatte er nie zuvor gehört.

Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde ereignete sich etwas sehr Seltsames. Die Lichtung schien sich an einer Stelle zu verändern und er sah, wie sich eine Falte langsam vor ihm öffnete. Er versuchte, durch sie hindurchzuschauen, um zu sehen, was dahinter war, doch dahinter befand sich nichts als totale Schwärze.

David zögerte. Er fand die Idee alles andere als gut. Vielleicht zog er es doch lieber vor zu sterben…

„WORAUF WARTEST DU! SPRING! SOFORT!"

Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu überlegen sprang er…

David brauchte ein paar Minuten um zu verstehen, was sich ereignete. Ein Brennen an seinem Handgelenk ließ ihn in die Realität zurückkehren.

Warum schmerzte ihn sein Handgelenk? Voldemort war zu dieser Epoche noch nicht an der Macht, er musste ein junger Mann sein, dessen Name noch niemand kannte.

David entschloss sich, in die Winkelgasse zu apparieren.

Er kam vor der Mauer an und tippte mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Steine. Die Mauer öffnete sich vor ihm und er betrat die Gasse, die voll von Zauberern war, die alle mehr oder weniger vergnügt ihre Einkäufe tätigten.

Es schien ihm alles ganz normal. Immerhin war Voldemort noch nicht an der Macht.

Er strich an einigen Geschäften vorbei, als sich seine Augen auf den Tagespropheten fixierten. Als er ihn mit seinem Blick überflog, wurde er immer bleicher. Er stieß einen Schreckensschrei aus, manche Zauberer blieben stehen, um ihn einen Moment lang zu betrachten. David hatte eben das Datum des Tages gelesen und er glaubte seinen Augen nicht. Es war der erste August – soweit nichts Anormales – doch das Jahr passte ganz und gar nicht. Anstatt dass er 39 Jahre in die Vergangenheit gereist war, hatte Voldemort ihn nur 23 Jahre zurückgeschickt.

Nachdem er schnell im Kopf ein paar Rechnungen überschlagen hatte, stellte er fest, dass James und Lily sechzehn Jahre alt sein mussten, so wie der Harry der Zukunft."

Er verstand nun auch, warum sein Handgelenk ihm wehtat: Voldemort begann mächtiger zu werden. Er wurde für die magische Welt immer gefährlicher.

„_Und jetzt? Was soll ich jetzt tun? Den Voldemort in dieser Epoche aufsuchen und ihm alles erzählen? Oder ich könnte mir hier in der Vergangenheit ein Leben aufbauen. Nein, es wäre besser, wenn ich ihn aufsuche und alles beichte. Aber was für Beweise habe ich, um ihn davon zu überzeugen, dass das, was ich sage, auch der Wahrheit entspricht? Außer diesem Mal habe ich nichts anderes als meinen Zauberstab."_

Sein Handgelenk begann ihn immer mehr zu schmerzen und so entschloss er sich zu disapparieren. Er fand sich auf einem Friedhof wieder, was dem Schwarzmagier schon ähnlicher sah, als Treffpunkt auszuwählen. David konnte nicht länger nachdenken, da ihn in dem Moment ein Fluch in den Rücken traf und ein unglaublicher Schmerz ihn durchfuhr.

„Crucio! Dieser Friedhof wird wohl auch von Muggeln wie dir besucht", herrschte eine kühle Stimme David an.

„Das hier amüsiert mich nicht, er schreit nicht vor Schmerzen! Wenn die Muggel dem Cruciatus-Fluch widerstehen können, muss ich wohl etwas… radikaler werden. Wie wäre es mit dem Todesfluch?"

„Nein, ich bin kein Muggel!"

„Wie redest du mit dem größten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten!"

„_Ich wusste, ich hätte nicht herkommen sollen!"_

„Ich bin einer Eurer treuesten Diener, Meister."

Voldemort schien von dieser Neuigkeit schockiert. Er hatte diesen jungen Mann noch nie zuvor gesehen, wie konnte er also sein treuester Todesser sein?

„Finite Incantatem. Gut, beweise es, ich warte!" David hörte Gelächter und bemerkte, dass er nicht der einzige war, der Voldemort gegenüberstand.

„Ich habe das Mal!" Er zeigte seinen Unterarm, um diese Behauptung zu beweisen. Das Gelächter verstummte und Voldemort musterte David nun eingehender.

„Erkläre das, ich habe dich nie gesehen, ich konnte dir dieses Mal also nicht verpassen."

„Ich komme aus der Zukunft. Ihr selbst habt mich geschickt, um in Euren Augen die wichtigste Aufgabe überhaupt zu erfüllen." David bemerkte, dass er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Lords ebenso wie die aller anwesender Todesser hatte.

„Ihr habt mich in die Vergangenheit geschickt, um ein Baby zu töten."

David vermied es wohlweislich zu erwähnen, dass er eigentlich zwei töten sollte. Zumindest konnte er ein Leben schonen.

Bei diesen Worten brach Voldemort in Lachen aus. Ein kühles Lachen, das David als sein ironisches Lachen wiedererkannte.

„Ist dir nichts Besseres eingefallen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass ein Baby mich davon abhalten könnte, die Welt zu beherrschen!"

„Ja", bestätigte David ein wenig trockener, als er gewollt hatte.

„Hältst du mich für einen Idioten!"

„Nein, Meister, ich würde es niemals wagen!"

„Nun, was soll das für ein Baby sein, von dem ich mich befreien werden will?" Voldemort wollte es nicht zugeben, doch der Gedanke daran, dass ihn jemand aufhalten könnte, die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

„Es gibt da ein kleines Problem."

„Was für ein Problem?"

„Ihr habt mich nicht in die richtige Epoche zurückversetzt und das Baby ist keines mehr."

„Crucio! Willst du es wagen zu behaupten, dass ich mich geirrt habe! Glaubst du nicht, dass es eher deine Schuld ist, du frecher Jüngling!" Voldemort verstärkte den Fluch noch und David schrie auf, als er spürte, wie seine Glieder zu brennen begannen.

„Nein… es ist meine Schuld!"

„Gut, das hört sich schon besser an, aber du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wen du töten solltest."

„James Potter."

„Das erklärt schon einiges, aber wisse, dass ich schon genaue Pläne habe, was ihn anbelangt. Du hast mir also absolut nichts Neues beigebracht. Ich sehe keinen Grund, warum ich mich mit so einem uninteressanten Individuum wie dir abgeben sollte. Ich glaube dir kein einziges Wort."

Voldemort verstärkte den Fluch immer mehr. David ertrug den Schmerz nicht länger, wurde ohnmächtig und wurde von Voldemort für tot erklärt.

Als David wieder aufstehen konnte, war es schon zu spät. Voldemort war gegangen und hatte ihn ohne Mitleid zurückgelassen. David verstand nun, warum ihn jeder fürchtete. Man sollte unter keinen Umständen zu seinen Feinden zählen. David fühlte seine Glieder nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht einmal mehr, wie man ging. Er flüchtete in das erste Haus, das er fand und schlief ein.

**Zur selben Zeit, nur 23 Jahre später:**

David hatte eben die Zeitspalte durchquert. Voldemort und Bellatrix schlossen sie wieder. Als das erst einmal erledigt war, kehrten sie zum Schloss zurück, doch auf dem Weg dorthin schrie Voldemort vor Zorn: „Dieser Todesser ist nur 23 Jahre in der Zeit zurückgereist. Er ist in der Zeit gelandet, in der James und Lily schon sechzehn Jahre alt sind!"

Bellatrix nahm ein kühles und ausdrucksloses Gesicht an.

Alle beide fühlten nicht den Blick, der sie seit Beginn des Vormittags verfolgt hatte.

Als sie außer Sicht waren, kam Snape aus den Büschen heraus, wo er sich versteckt und die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte.

„_Zum Glück bin ich nach Davids Abgang noch geblieben, sonst hätte ich nie gewusst, dass er nur 23 Jahre zurückgegangen ist. Ich muss darüber unbedingt mit Dumbledore reden. Zum Glück hat mein Handgelenk leicht gebrannt, sonst hätte ich sie nie gefunden. Aber warum waren sie nur zu dritt, wo sind die anderen? Am besten wäre es, ich bleibe nicht allzu lange hier."'_

Was Snape nicht wusste war, dass David von Voldemort für Tod gehalten worden war. Snape dachte, dass der Todesser sehr treu war und dass er dem Schwarzmagier der Vergangenheit alles erzählen würde, was eine echte Katastrophe geworden wäre. Er musste möglichst schnell etwas unternehmen.

Damit apparierte Snape zum Grimmauldplatz, um Dumbledore alles zu erzählen, was er gesehen hatte.

tbc...


	4. Ein ereignisreiches Sommerende

**4. Kapitel: Ein ereignisreiches Sommerende**

In dieser Nacht wachte Harry schreiend auf. Voldemort bereitete irgendetwas vor, da war er sicher. Es bestand gar kein Zweifel. Seine Narbe tat ihm so weh wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Remus kam in sein Zimmer gehastet, was Harry wieder in die Realität zurückkehren ließ.

„Harry, geht es dir gut? Was hast du gesehen? Was fehlt dir? Willst du einen Trank, um besser schlafen zu können, oder ich könnte auch…"

„Es ist okay, Remus, es ist vorbei. Aber ich habe ein schlechtes Vorgefühl. Voldemort hat etwas ausgeheckt, oder ist gerade dabei es zu tun. Was will er momentan am meisten erreichen, deiner Meinung nach, Remus?"

„Nun ja, ich denke, er will seine treuen Todesser zurückgewinnen, oder vielleicht…"

Remus wurde bei dieser Bemerkung noch blasser.

„Aber natürlich, was bin ich nur für ein Idiot! Ich muss sofort gehen, Harry, ich muss Dumbledore warnen. Ich komme sobald wie möglich zurück. Du bleibst hier, du wirst dich nicht bewegen, ja?"

„Mmmmmmmm."

„Versprich es mir, Harry, bitte." Remus sah ihn schon fast flehend an. Wie konnte Harry da nein sagen?

„Schon gut, ich verspreche es dir, geh ruhig."

Remus wuschelte durch Harrys Haare und wollte schon gehen, als Harry ihm nachrief: „Hey, lass meine Harre in Ruhe, als ob es so nicht schon schwierig genug wäre!"

Remus grinste und eilte dann aus dem Zimmer. Was die beiden nicht bemerkten war, dass jemand schon vor Remus schnell gegangen war: Das Porträt war gegangen, sobald Harry geschrieen hatte.

Harry versuchte vergeblich wieder einzuschlafen. Er wusste, dass Voldemort irgendetwas vorhatte und er fühlte, dass es nichts war, was er mögen würde.

Er drehte sich zum zehnten Mal in seinem Bett um, als er ein Geräusch am Fenster hörte.

Wer konnte zu dieser Zeit am Fenster sein? Wie spät war es überhaupt?

Harry warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass es eine halbe Stunde nach Mitternacht war. Ohne es zu bemerken, war er seit dreißig Minuten sechzehn Jahre alt.

Das Geräusch am Fenster hielt an und Harry beschloss, nachsehen zu gehen, was es war.

Als er es öffnete, flog ein Schwarm Eulen in das Zimmer. Harry ging zuerst auf seine eigene Eule Hedwig zu und nahm ihr den Brief und das Paket ab, das an ihren Fuß gebunden war. Er öffnete den Brief und las:

_Lieber Harry,_

_Alles Gute zu deinem Sechzehnten._

_Hoffe, dir gefällt mein Geschenk._

_Hagrid._

Harry grinste und öffnete anschließend das Geschenk. Er entdeckte eine hübsche silberne Pfeife, die grün schimmerte.

„_Für was soll mir eine Pfeife in der Zaubererwelt nützlich sein?"_

Harry fand noch einen kleinen Zettel bei der Pfeife: _Falls du dich mal wieder im Verbotenen Wald rumtreibst. Ich sag dir nich mehr, wirst schon sehen, wenn die Zeit kommt._

„Wahrscheinlich ist es eine Pfeife, um irgendwelche Monster aus dem Verbotenen Wald anzulocken, wie ich Hagrid kenne", meinte Harry mit ironischem Unterton.

Harry sprach laut mit sich selbst, doch das störte er nicht.

Er bemerkte Rons Eule – wenn man das kleine Tierchen Eule nennen konnte.

Der Junge las den Brief schnell durch:

_Hey Harry,_

_Also, erst mal alles Gute zum Geburtstag!_

_Sag mal, hast du deine ZAG-Noten schon bekommen? Ich schon und du wirst es nicht glauben, ich habe ganz gut bestanden. Das beste ist, dass ich in Zaubertränke sogar ein A (Annehmbar) geschafft habe, ich kann es immer noch nicht glauben!_

_Natürlich habe ich in Verteidigung wegen deinem guten Training ein E (Erwartungen übertroffen) bekommen, das ist meine beste Note, abgesehen von, halt dich fest, einem O! Ja, ich habe ein O (Ohnegleichen), das einzige Problem ist, dass es in Wahrsagen ist. Ich muss an dem Tag sehr einfallsreich gewesen sein…_

_Na ja, hast du was von Hermine gehört? Ich nicht, seltsam._

_Ich hoffe, dass mein Geschenk dir gefällt._

_Ron._

Harry öffnete auch Rons Geschenk und fand einen Schnatz zum Üben. Der Junge freute sich wirklich sehr über das Geschenk. Er wusste, dass Übungsschnatze nicht gerade billig waren und er wusste auch, dass Ron nicht viel Geld hatte. Er war sehr gerührt von dieser Geste.

Harry stellte sich schon vor, wie er mit dem Schnatz üben konnte, um noch besser in Quidditch zu werden. Jedenfalls bis er sich an Umbridges Verbot erinnerte, das es ihm nicht erlaubte, je wieder in der Quidditch-Mannschaft mitzuspielen. Was konnte er machen? Üben, ohne jemals in seinem Leben noch einmal an einem Match teilzunehmen? Selbst sein Besen war ihm genommen worden. So war es sichergestellt worden, dass Harry nie mehr auf einen Besen steigen konnte.

Dieser Gedanke nahm ihm jegliche Hoffnung, er wollte nicht länger Geschenke auspacken. Alles, was er wollte, war verschwinden, nie geboren zu sein, nie existiert zu haben.

Er schlief mit diesem Gedanken ein und träumte seltsame Dinge von Rissen und Schatten, doch er wusste nicht, was sie zu bedeuten hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry schon früh auf. Er fühlte sich nicht sehr gut. Er hatte ein Gefühl im Magen, als würde sich bald etwas Wichtiges ereignen.

Er öffnete verschlafen die Augen und bemerkte, dass noch immer mehrere Eulen in seinem Zimmer waren. Sie sahen ihn alle mit großen Augen an. Anscheinend waren sie nicht allzu begeistert davon, derart behandelt zu werden, seit mehreren Stunden kein Fressen bekommen zu haben und vor allem warten zu müssen, bis er gedachte, sie zu befreien.

Harry nahm der nächsten Eule den Brief ab. Es war eine braune Eule, die nicht ganz so verärgert schien wie die anderen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag._

_Ich hoffe, dass du deine Ferien gut nützt und dass die Dursleys dich nicht allzu schlecht behandeln. Ich schicke dir ein Geschenk, das dir gefallen sollte. Ich bin zufällig in der alten Bibliothek darauf gestoßen, ich sage nicht mehr. Lies es einfach, du wirst erstaunt sein!_

_Hermine._

Wer anders als Hermine könnte sich während der Ferien in einer alten Bibliothek aufhalten? Dieser Gedanke brachte Harry zum Grinsen. Außerdem wusste Hermine offensichtlich nicht, dass er nicht mehr bei den Dursleys war, er musste sie davon in Kenntnis setzen.

Er nahm der Eule das Paket ab, welches diese noch immer trug, und fütterte sie dann, woraufhin sie sofort davonflog.

Er öffnete das Geschenk und brachte ein recht großes Buch zum Vorschein. Auf dem Umschlag konnte man lesen: _Die größten Auroren aller Zeiten_.

Die Seiten waren alle gelb, was davon zeugte, dass das Buch nicht jung war. Er überflog die Einleitung:

_Du, der du die größten Beschützer kennenlernen willst, wisse, dass alles, was hier geschrieben steht, nichts als die Wahrheit ist. Das Buch widmet sich gänzlichst den Generationen der Auroren. Lediglich die wichtigsten sind hier erwähnt. Gib gut auf dieses Buch Acht, denn es ist das einzige seiner Art._

Harry blätterte die erste Seite um, als er ein Schuhuen vernahm.

Er musste feststellen, dass die Eulen nicht sehr angetan davon waren, dass er ein dickes Buch las.

„Schon gut, ich werde es später lesen, ich sehe schon, dass ihr nicht gerade sehr geduldig seid."

Er lockte eine bekannte Eule auf seinen Schoß. Es war eine Schuleule. Sie kam sicherlich von Professor McGonagall, die ihm die Liste mit den neuen Büchern für das nächste Jahr schickte.

Er nahm den Brief mit dem Siegel Hogwarts' und sah, dass die Eule sofort wieder abflog.

_Sehr verehrter Mr Potter,_

_Es freut mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu können, dass Sie Ihre ZAGs bestanden haben. Ich muss Sie bitten, die Papiere auszufüllen, mit denen Sie uns mitteilen, welche Fächer Sie in Ihrem sechsten Jahr belegen wollen. Sie sollten diese mit Sorgfalt wählen, da diese Angaben über Ihr berufliche Zukunft entscheiden können._

_Ich habe weiterhin die Ehre, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie wieder als Sucher in der Quidditch-Mannschaft aufgenommen sind mit dem Einverständnis des neuen Mannschaftskapitäns._

_Professor McGonagall._

Harry las den Brief fünf oder sechs Mal durch. Es bestand gar kein Zweifel: Er würde wieder in der Mannschaft aufgenommen werden. Er konnte wieder Quidditch spielen!

Harry sprang von seinem Bett und stieß einen Freudenschrei aus, ehe er sich etwas beruhigte.

„_Aber wer ist der neue Mannschaftskapitän? Ich muss mich bei ihm bedanken. Jetzt wird mir Rons Geschenk doch noch nützlich sein. Vielleicht wusste Ron schon, dass ich wieder spielen kann. Aber hat der Kapitän Ginny aus der Mannschaft geworfen? Ich hoffe nicht."_

Angelina, die vorherige Mannschaftskapitänin hatte ihre Ausbildung auf Hogwarts beendet und Ginny war diejenige gewesen, die Harry ersetzt hatte, solange er Spielverbot gehabt hatte. Sie war außerdem Rons kleine Schwester.

Harry besah sich nun seine ZAG-Ergebnisse. Er hatte ein A (Annehmbar) in Zaubertränke, was schon an ein Wunder grenzte, wenn er bedachte, dass Snape ihn hasste.

Er stellte freudig fest, dass er in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste tatsächlich ein O (Ohnegleichen) geschafft hatte, ebenso wie in Zauberkunst, was schon überraschender war. Weiterhin hatte er ein E (Erwartungen übertroffen) in Verwandlung, ebenso wie in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und sogar in Wahrsagen. In Zaubereigeschichte und Kräuterkunde hatte er ein A geschafft. Es blieb nur eine einzige schlechte Note und das war Astronomie, wo er ein S (Schrecklich) bekommen hatte. Aber das war auch nicht verwunderlich, da er an jenem Abend sehr abgelenkt gewesen war. Es war der Abend gewesen, an dem McGonagall nach St Mungos gebracht worden war, da sie vor den Augen der Fünftklässler während deren Examen fünf Schockzauber auf einmal erhalten hatte.

Harry war dennoch der Ansicht, dass seine Noten ausreichten, um Auror zu werden.

Er schickte also die Liste mit den Fächern, die er weiterhin belegen wollte zurück und wandte sich anschließend den verbliebenen Eulen zu, die geduldig warteten, dass sie an die Reihe kamen.

Er näherte sich einer sehr schönen schwarzen Eule mit weißen Flecken, was ihr das Aussehen eines Clowns verlieh.

Er nahm ihr den Brief ab und gab auch ihr zu Essen.

Der Brief kam aus der Winkelgasse, dem einzigen Ort in London, der nur von Zauberern bewohnt wurde.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Wir haben von unserem kleinen Bruder Ron gehört, dass heute ein wichtiger Tag für dich ist. Um dir für deine Großzügigkeit zu danken, laden wir dich in unseren Scherzartikelladen ein. Eine Überraschung wartet dort auf dich!_

_Fred und George._

Harry musste leicht grinsen. Wenn es von den Weasley Zwillingen kam, konnte es nur irgendein Streich sein"

In dem Moment sah Harry eine neue Eule ankommen. Ein etwas… spezielle.

Diese Eule war eigentlich ganz normal, außer dass ihre Kopffedern babyrosa waren. Als Harry sie sah, musste er in Lachen ausbrechen. Die Eule sah ihn skeptisch an und Harry biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht erneut vor der Eule in einen Lachanfall auszubrechen.

Sobald er den Brief abgebunden hatte, flog die Eule von dannen.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Ich habe gerade erfahren, dass du heute Geburtstag hast._

_Ich habe in meinen Sachen etwas kleines gefunden, das dich zum Lachen bringen könnte._

_Nymphadora Tonks._

Natürlich, wer außer Tonks würde die „Haare" seiner Eule babypink färben?

Dieses Geschenk enthielt einen Handschuh.

„_Aber wozu soll mir denn ein Handschuh nützen? Vielleicht wäre ein Paar ganz praktisch gewesen, aber ein einziger?"_

Er zog ihn an und musste feststellen, dass der Handschuh verschwunden war. Aber er spürte ihn immer noch an seiner Hand, was ziemlich seltsam war. Er musste an das Bild von Tonks Eule zurückdenken. Die Arme musste sicherlich viele Hänseleien ertragen.

Über diese Gedanken vergaß er, dass er den Handschuh trug und wandte sich schließlich einer anderen Eule zu, der er den Brief und das Paket abnahm, ehe auch diese Eule das Zimmer verließ.

Zunächst öffnete er den Brief:

_Mein liebes Patenkind,_

_Jetzt bist du wirklich schon sechzehn, das beste Alter, um sein Leben zu genießen, ohne die Schule zu vergessen, versteht sich!_

_Sirius und ich hatten beschlossen, dir dieses kleine Geschenk zu schenken, das dir hoffentlich sehr gefallen wird._

_Du findest selbst heraus, um was es sich handelt, da habe ich vollstes Vertrauen in dich._

_Dein Pate._

Es handelte sich ganz zweifellos um eine Nachricht von Remus. Sirius hätte Harry nie gesagt, dass er dir Schule nicht vergessen sollte, worüber Harry schmunzeln musste.

Er öffnete das Papier und entdeckte ein Buch, ja, schon wieder ein Buch.

Es war ein Buch mit einem roten Einband und goldener Schrift, die Farben Gryffindors.

Er las den Titel auf dem Umschlag: _Das Album der Rumtreiber._

Harry konnte es nicht glauben! Ein Buch, oder vielmehr ein Fotoalbum der Rumtreiber.

Er besaß schon ein paar Fotos von seinen Eltern, aber da waren sie noch alt und verheiratet, wobei dieses hier eine Gelegenheit für ihn bot, sie jung zu sehen und außerdem konnte er sicherlich einige ihrer Streiche sehen, die sie zu ihrer Schulzeit gespielt hatten.

Bevor Harry das Album öffnete, wandte er sich der vorletzten Eule zu, die noch in seinem Zimmer verblieben war.

_Harry,_

_Sei jedem gegenüber misstrauisch, dieses Objekt könnte dir von großer Hilfe sein._

_Moody._

Wenigstens war Moodys Brief klar ausgedrückt, da bestand kein Zweifel. Er öffnete das kleine Geschenk und besah die kleine Kugel, die er zum Vorschein brachte.

Was konnte das sein? Er fand eine kleine Notiz im Inneren des Paketes:

_Dieses kleine Objekt hat mehrere sehr nützliche Funktionen: Wenn es am richtigen Ort platziert wird, zum Beispiel nahe einer Tür, warnt sie seinen Eigentümer, wenn die Person, welche den Raum betritt, unerwünscht ist. Es kann weiterhin dafür genutzt werden, das Eindringen in den Geist zu erschweren, aber das muss noch ausprobiert werden._

Wenn Harry richtig verstanden hatte, konnte er diese Kugel nahe am Eingang zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum platzieren und wenn irgendjemand, der kein Gryffindor war, das Porträtloch überschreiten würde, wäre er gewarnt.

Das war eine brillante Idee, Harry war mit dem Geschenk sehr zufrieden, da es ihm sicherlich sehr nützlich werden würde.

Er befreite die letzte Eule, indem er ihr den Brief und das Päckchen abnahm.

Harry erkannte diese Handschrift, es war die von Dumbledore.

_Lieber Harry,_

_Dieses Geschenk wird dir zur bestimmten Zeit sehr nützlich sein._

Der Brief war nicht unterzeichnet, wie üblich, außer dass Harry diesmal genau wusste, wer der Absender war.

Er öffnete das Paket und entdeckte einen langen schwarzen Umhang. Harry blieb einen Moment lang, völlig perplex, bewegungslos stehen. Dieser Umhang sah genauso aus, wie die Umhänge, welche die Todesser trugen! Warum sollte Dumbledore ihm einen solchen schenken? Er verstaute den Umhang möglichst weit unten in seinem Koffer, wobei er sich versprach, ihn nie zu benutzen.

Nachdem er noch einmal zufrieden seinen Blick über all seine Geschenke gleiten gelassen hatte, entschloss Harry sich, Hermine und Ron ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben, um ihnen zu danken.

Sobald er dies erledigt hatte, beschloss er, frühstücken zu gehen, da acht Uhr mittlerweile vergangen war.

Remus war wieder einmal schon in der Küche beim Frühstück. Harry setzte sich ihm gegenüber und fragte sich, warum er seinen Blick mied.

Remus nahm einen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und entschloss sich dazu, Harry doch schließlich in die Augen zu sehen.

Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, konnte sich Remus nicht davon abhalten, seinen Kaffe zurück zu spucken und in Lachen auszubrechen.

Harry verstand nicht, was Remus so zum Lachen bringen konnte. Dieser versuchte, etwas zu sagen, schaffte es aber vor lauter Lachen nicht.

„Harry… hihihi… du… du… hast…hihihihi… Haare… du hast…"

„Sag schon, ich verstehe rein gar nichts!"

„Haare…", wiederholte Remus und zeigte auf einen kleinen Spiegel, der nahe dem Waschbecken angebracht war.

Harry stand auf, um sein Spiegelbild zu betrachten. Nun verstand er, was Remus so sehr zum Lachen gebracht hatte: Anstatt seiner normalen schwarzen Haare, hatten diese ein babyrosa angenommen.

„Was ist denn mit denen passiert? Was soll ich tun, dass sie wieder schwarz werden?"

Bei diesen Worten nahmen die Haare wieder ihre normale Farbe an.

„Harry, könntest du…" Remus unterdrückte einen weiteren Lachanfall. „Könntest du an die Farbe gelb und an deine Haare denken?"

„Warum?"

Doch kaum hatte er daran gedacht, nahmen seine Haare eine schöne goldene Farbe an.

„Hey, was soll das!", beschwerte sich Harry, der bereits nahe daran war zu verzweifeln.

„Ich glaube, ich weiß, was du hast", meinte Remus, der Harry nicht länger triezen wollte. „Meiner Meinung nach hat dir jemand den Handschuh des Streichs geschenkt."

„Den Handschuh des Streichs?", wiederholte Harry, dem das gar nichts sagte.

„Ja, das ist ein einziger Handschuh. Wenn du ihn anziehst und an eine Farbe und einen deiner Körperteile denkst, dann nimmt dieser Teil die Farbe an, an die du gedacht hast."

„Okay, wir werden sehen…"

„Wow! Man könnte meinen, dass ich mich vor James Potter persönlich befinde. Weißt du, dass deine Augenfarbe das einzige Mittel ist, dich von ihm zu unterscheiden? Wenn du deine grünen Augen in ein Haselnussbraun verwandelst, ist es so gut wie unmöglich!"

Harry hatte sich eben entschlossen, seinen Augen in ein Braun zu verwandeln und als er sein Spiegelbild gesehen hatte, hatte er seinen Vater gesehen, jedenfalls das Bild, das er sich von seinem Vater gemacht hatte.

In dem Moment öffnete sich unvermittelt die Tür und Snape kam mit leicht besorgtem Blick herein. Als er seine Augen auf Harry richtete, erblasste er leicht, ehe er seinen normalen, kühlen Gesichtsausdruck annahm.

„Harry, der Direktor will dich in einer dringenden Angelegenheit sprechen."

Harry bemerkte, dass Remus sein trauriges Gesicht wieder annahm, das er vor Harrys Eintreten in die Küche gehabt hatte.

Er nahm seinen Handschuh ab und seine normale grüne Augenfarbe erschien wieder in seinen Augen.

„_Bei Merlin, ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass ich mich vor James befände. Es ist wirklich verrückt, wie sehr dieser Junge ihm gleicht. Außerdem hätte ich ihn einen Moment lang beinahe James genannt!",_ dachte Snape.

Harry war sich sicher, dass Dumbledore über den Umhang reden wollte, den er ihm geschenkt hatte, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass der Schulleiter ihn aus einem ganz anderen Grund zu sich hatte rufen lassen.

Harry klopfte an und wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Komm herein, Harry."

„Hallo Professor Dumbledore, Sie wollten mich sehen?"

„Ja, Harry, ich wollte mit dir über dein Training reden."

Harry schien etwas enttäuscht, doch er verbarg diese Emotion.

„Ich würde es gerne Steigern. Anstatt sechs Stunden morgens und sechs am Nachmittag, würde ich gerne auf achtzehn Stunden täglich erhöhen."

„Ähm… ja, kein Problem, aber ich möchte dennoch gerne wissen, warum? Weil ich genau weiß, dass es eine Antwort auf diese Frage gibt."

„Ja, und ich muss dir die Wahrheit gestehen, ehe du es von jemand anderem erfährst. Diese Nacht gab es einen Austausch der Gefangenen. Und die Todesser, die letzten Juni im Ministerium gefangen wurden, sind durch sehr junge Todesser ausgetauscht worden."

„Ich glaube, ich verstehe nicht ganz, Sir", sagte Harry irritiert.

„Der Plan war eigentlich ganz einfach. Voldemort hat sich junge und naive Todesser gesucht, damit diese die anderen Todesser im Gefängnis ersetzen. Somit dachten die Auroren, als sie ankamen, dass es falscher Alarm gewesen wäre. Erst spät in der Nacht hat man den Schwindel bemerkt und da war es bereits zu spät. Voldemort konnte inzwischen sonst wo sein."

„Wollen Sie damit sagen, dass Voldemort in der Nacht meines Geburtstags seine treuesten Todesser wiedergewonnen hat?"

Harry verfluchte innerlich die Inkompetenz des Gefängnisses und vor allem der Wächter.

„Ja, das ist also der Grund, warum ich will, dass du doppelt soviel Unterricht erhältst."

„Okay, ich werde Sie nicht enttäuschen."

„_Du hast dich gefragt, was er vorbereitete, jetzt weißt du es. Und ich bin sicher, dass er es absichtlich gemacht hatte, die Evasion in ausgerechnet dieser Nacht auszuführen. Ich schwöre, ich werde ihn umbringen. Ihn und seine Todesser, das schwöre ich bei allem, was mir heilig ist."_

Mit diesem Satz und diesen letzten Gedanken verließ Harry das Büro. Er kehrte in die Küche zurück, wo Remus und Snape noch immer am Tisch saßen.

Somit hörte er nicht Dumbledores letzten Sätze: „Du hast mich nie enttäuscht, Harry, und du wirst mich nie enttäuschen. Ich hoffe nur, dass du mir eines Tages vergeben wirst, was ich dir auferlegen muss."

„Womit fange ich diesen Morgen an?", begann Harry abrupt.

„Mit Duell, Potter und ich wünsche nicht, dass Sie in diesem Ton mit mir reden, ist das klar!"

„Ja." Harry antwortete trocken und ließ dennoch kein Gefühl auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen.

„_Man kann nicht sagen, dass dieser Junge nicht schnell lernt. Ich kann seine Gefühle fast nicht mehr von seinem Gesicht ablesen. Bravo, Potter, aber glaube bloß nicht, dass du so einfach davonkommst."_

Nach zwei Wochen harten Duellunterrichts beherrschte Harry alle Basissprüche der Entwaffnung nahezu perfekt. Er konnte Snape ans andere Ende des Zimmers befördern und ihm den Zauberstab wegnehmen. Das erste Mal war Snape sehr überrascht von dem Potential seines Schülers gewesen.

Harry begann auch allmählich, die Sprüche, die Snape auf ihn schickte, abwehren zu können, einige besser als andere.

„Heute werde ich, unter Einverständnis von Professor Dumbledore, deine Stärke testen, wenn du mit Schmerz konfrontiert wirst.

„Mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch?"

„Seien Sie nicht dumm, Potter, niemand darf die Unverzeihlichen Flüche benutzen, abgesehen von den größten Auroren."

„Mit welchem Spruch dann?" Harry war mittlerweile sehr gut an Snapes einsilbige Antworten gewöhnt und so machten ihm diese auch nichts mehr aus.

„Mit dem Leidensspruch und ich habe Ihnen gesagt, nicht in diesem Ton mit mir zu reden, Potter."

„Ein solcher Spruch ist vom Zaubereiministerium autorisiert?", wollte Harry wissen, ohne daran zu glauben.

„Ja, aber nur wenige Leute kennen ihn, er wird nicht mehr gelehrt. Bereite dich vor, Potter."

„Ich bin schon lange bereit." Harry hatte bereits Cruciatus-Flüche ertragen müssen und er dachte nicht, dass dieser Spruch schlimmer sein würde.

„Für meinen Geschmack bist du mir viel zu arrogant, Potter, das erinnert mich vage an jemanden", meinte Snape kühl.

„Ich bin nicht wie mein Vater…"

„_Laboris."_

Am Anfang spürte Harry gar nichts. Er dachte schon, Snape hätte sich in dem Spruch getäuscht, als er plötzlich einen kleinen Schmerz wahrnahm, kaum spürbar. Harry wollte schon einen Gegenfluch sprechen, als er spürte, wie der Schmerz immer stärker wurde. Er war wegen seiner Narbe an Schmerz gewohnt und so sah er Snape frech an, ein spöttisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„_Nun gut, Potter, du spürst also nichts? Dann werden wir den Schmerz etwas erhöhen. Ich fühle, dass diese Stunde sehr amüsant werden wird."_

Harry spürte den Schmerz nun sehr deutlich, doch Snape wäre viel zu zufrieden, wenn er sehen würde, dass er litt, also ließ er sich nichts anmerken.

„_Dieser Junge ist wirklich nicht normal, spürt er immer noch nichts! Der Schmerz sollte mittlerweile stark genug sein, um einen erwachsenen Zauberer, der nicht an Schmerz gewohnt ist, zu schreien beginnt, aber er bleibt völlig ausdruckslos. Ich wusste, dass dieser Junge nicht normal ist."_

Snape erhöhte den Schmerz also noch ein wenig mehr und Harry begann zu zeigen, dass er Schmerz empfand, da er nicht länger fähig war, die Empfindung zu unterdrücken.

Nach fünf Minuten fiel Harry auf die Knie, doch er schrie nicht. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass Millionen von kleinen Nadeln sich überall in seinen Körper, in seine Knochen bohrten. Das erinnerte ihn an die denkwürdige Nacht, die er in seinem zweiten Jahr im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte: Die Krankenschwester der Schule, Madam Pomfrey, musste seine Armknochen wieder wachsen lassen. Aber an diesem Tag hatte er wenigstens einen Trank gegen die Schmerzen bekommen. Diesmal hatte er nichts!

Er konnte nicht mehr. Er begann zu schreien und Snape hob den Zauberspruch auf.

„Nun, Potter, bist du nicht mehr so arrogant, was? Ich sehe dich vor meinen Füßen liegen und du könntest mir fast Leid tun. Du verdienst es nicht, von mir unterrichtet zu werden."

„Ich glaubte dennoch, einen Funken Besorgnis in Ihren Augen gesehen zu haben."

„Erzähl keine Dummheiten, Potter, und steh auf, wir versuchen es noch einmal."

Snape war in der Tat von dem Widerstand, den Harry leistete, beeindruckt. Obgleich er gewusst hatte, dass Harry in seinem Leben viel gelitten hatte, hatte er dennoch nicht gedacht, dass dieser diesem Zauberspruch so lange widerstehen konnte. Er selbst hatte Schwierigkeiten auf diesem Niveau. Einem Niveau, das schon an den Cruciatus-Fluch heranreichte und das somit verboten war.

Nach drei Stunden intensiven Trainings an diesem Spruch ging Harry zu seinem Unterricht bei Remus. Wenigstens war er sich hier sicher, nicht so sehr leiden zu müssen wie in den Stunden mit Snape.

Als Harry ankam, sah er, dass Remus bereits von allem informiert war. Er hab Harry zwei große Schokofrösche, um ihm Kräfte zurückzugeben, die er dringend nötig hatte.

„Also, Harry, wir sind bei dem Blindheitsfluch stehen geblieben, erinnerst du dich?"

„_Fulgur caecus_", rief Harry und Remus konnte dem Fluch gerade noch ausweichen.

„Gut, ich sehe schon, du hast nichts vergessen! Wir werden also ein paar andere Sprüche kennenlernen, die man während eines Kampfes sowie in anderen Situationen gut gebrauchen kann. Du beherrschst den Aufrufzauber, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, sogar ganz gut."

„Schön, ich werde einen kleinen Test durchführen. Ich habe ein Objekt weit weg versteckt, das du sehr gut kennst, die Karte des Rumtreibers. Ich möchte, dass du sie mir bringst."

„Accio, Karte des Rumtreibers."

Harry war sich sicher, dass er die Formel richtig angewendet hatte, aber die Karte kam immer noch nicht. Nach fünf langen Minuten sah er Remus fragend an. Er wollte schon die Frage in Worten formulieren, als die Karte in seine Hände flog. Harry war erleichtert. Remus dagegen schien leicht erstaunt.

„Perfekt, Harry! Weißt du, warum sie so lange gebraucht hat um zu kommen?"

„Ähm… nein, ich muss zugeben, dass es mir ein Rätsel ist. Wo hast du sie versteckt?"

„Ich habe sie eigentlich gar nicht wirklich versteckt, schließlich durchwühle ich nicht deine Sachen. Also habe ich dein Zimmer mit einem speziellen Spruch belegt, damit nichts das Zimmer verlassen kann, wenn der Spruch nicht mächtig genug ist. Ich stelle also fest, dass Snape deine magischen Fähigkeiten verstärkt hat.

„Ich habe es nicht einmal bemerkt."

„Diese Macht, die du in dir trägst ist leider unkontrollierbar, du benutzt sie nur, wenn du sie wirklich brauchst. Also musst du lernen, sie zu kontrollieren. James, Sirius und Peter mussten sehr früh lernen, diese Kraft zu beherrschen, die jedoch schwächer war als die deine, um ihre Animagi zu kontrollieren.

„Und wie mache ich das?"

„Man könnte es vielleicht mit Yoga vergleichen, eine Muggeltechnik, kennst du sie?"

„Ich glaube, Petunia hat das mal gemacht…", überlegte Harry.

„Nun, das Prinzip der Vereinigung der Kräfte ist in etwa das gleiche. Man muss die Magie in seinem Körper spüren und versuchen, Herr über sie zu werden, damit du die Magie besser kontrollieren kannst."

„Aber wie?", fragte Harry noch einmal.

„Du schließt die Augen und denkst an nichts anderes als an deine Magie. Diese Konzentrationsarbeit wird dir helfen, viel schneller die neuen Sprüche zu lernen. Sirius und James waren nicht umsonst so gut in der Schule. Peter, nun ja… das ist ein spezieller Fall."

„Also, wenn ich mich heut gut genug konzentriere, dann kann ich alles schaffen?", hakte Harry ironisch nach.

„Nein, das wäre zu einfach! Diese Konzentration muss viele Tage lang ausgeübt werden, bis du Ergebnisse spürst. Irgendwann wirst du den Unterschied dann spüren, aber nicht sofort."

„Okay, ich werde es versuchen."

Harry versuchte es nun seit mehr als zwei Stunden und er „sah" absolut nichts, er spürte nichts. Er gab auf und Remus entließ ihn, damit er zu Dumbledore zu seinem Okklumentikunterricht gehen konnte.

Als er vor Dumbledores Büro ankam, fühlte er sich etwas müde und er wusste nicht, ob er drei Stunden intensive Arbeit noch durchhalten würde. Er betrat den Raum und bemerkte, dass Dumbledore ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen erwartete.

„Nun, bist du bereit für unsere Stunde?"

„Ja", bekräftiget Harry. Er wollte nicht vor Dumbledore schwach wirken.

„Gut. Heute werde ich etwas rauer sein müssen, ich hoffe, du verstehst das? Das letzte Mal hast du schon gut Widerstand geleistet, also werde ich das Niveau etwas erhöhen." Dumbledore zwinkerte Harry kurz zu.

„Gut", entgegnete Harry lediglich. Dumbledores Art beeindruckte ihn ein wenig, diese Art, immer dieses mysteriöse Grinsen auf dem Gesicht zu haben.

„_Legilimens_!"

Harry hatte mittlerweile gelernt, seinen Geist gut genug zu verschließen und so schaffte er es auch diesmal, dem Eindringen zu widerstehen. Er spürte, dass Dumbledore es stärker versuchte, doch musste versuchen, so lange wie möglich auszuhalten.

Nach fünf Minuten, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, wurde er von einer Müdigkeit überwältigt, sodass Dumbledore in seinen Geist eindringen konnte.

**FLASH-BACK**

Harry hatte diesen Ort nur ein Mal in seinem Leben gesehen, es war der Zoo von London.

Wie in seinen anderen Erinnerungen auch, sah Harry sich selbst. Er war also erst elf Jahre alt und er fand sich selbst sehr mager.

In solchen Momenten war er immer besonders froh, zu der magischen Welt zu gehören.

Der kleine Harry lief zusammen mit Onkel und Tante, sowie mit Dudley und einem seiner Freunde, Piers, durch den Zoo. Wie üblich lief Harry etwas hinter seiner Familie.

Sie befanden sich in der Savanne, Harry sah sich, wie er die Löwen und Löwinnen betrachtete.

„Wie schön sie doch sind! Jetzt verstehe ich, warum der Löwe als der König der Tiere gilt", murmelte der kleine Harry, ehe er beschloss, den Dursleys zu dem Reptilienhaus zu flgen. Doch Harry (der sechzehn jährige) blieb bei den Löwen. Der Löwe war das Wahrzeichen Gryffondors, somit war er daran gewöhnt überall Löwen zu sehen, doch diese hier waren reell.

In dem Moment ereignete sich etwas seltsames. Ein Löwe kam auf ihn zu, kein echter Löwe, nur ein Abbild davon, so wie ein Patronus. Es war ein majestätischer Löwe, mit einer rotbraunen Mähne. Er verbeugte sich vor Harry, ehe er verschwand.

Harry fühlte, wie er aus der Erinnerung gerissen wurde.

**ENDE FLASH-BACK**

Doch war es wirklich eine Erinnerung gewesen? Der erste Teil schon, da war er sich sicher, aber das, was danach gekommen war? Was war eigentlich genau geschehen? Alles war für Harry so durcheinander und erst Dumbledores sanfte Worte brachten ihn in die Realität zurück.

„Ich sehe, dass du große Fortschritte machst, Harry. Ich werde es noch einmal versuchen. Wenn du dich zu erschöpft fühlst, können wir natürlich auch aufhören, wenn du willst."

„Nein, das geht schon", versicherte Harry. Dumbledore hatte immer noch die Neigung, ihn zu sehr zu bemuttern oder ihn beobachten zu lassen, auch wenn es zu seinem besten war. Er hasste es.

„Gut… _Legilimens._"

Dieses Mal konnte Harry nicht so lange standhalten, aber sobald eine Erinnerung erschien, stieß er Dumbledore gewaltig aus seinem Kopf.

Dumbledore schien leicht überrascht.

Nach drei Stunden Training durfte Harry sich ausruhen. Er aß also zusammen mit Remus zu Mittag und erzählte ihm von der seltsamen Erinnerung.

Zu seiner großen Überraschung sagte Remus ihm gar nichts dazu, was ihn nicht gerade beruhigte. Das einzige, was er ihm sagen wollte, war: „Du wirst es bald erfahren."

Harry entschloss sich vor dem Unterricht am Nachmittag sein Fotoalbum durchzublättern.

Er besah sich fast fünf Minuten den Einband, ehe er es schließlich öffnete.

Auf der ersten Seite konnte man die komplette Gruppe der Rumtreiber sehen, aber was Harry schockte, war, dass sie lediglich elf Jahre alt waren.

Seinen Vater mit elf zu sehen, war nicht so schockierend, es war, als sehe er sich selbst, abgesehen von der Narbe. Jedoch Remus und Sirius so jung zu sehen, war schon lustiger.

Sirius hatte ein breites, charmantes Grinsen aufgesetzt und ein Glänzen in den Augen, das Harry von ihm nie gekannt hatte. Remus machte seinen üblichen müden Eindruck, jedoch nicht ganz so stark wie heutzutage. Seine Augen waren von einem traurigen Schimmer geprägt, doch man konnte ein echtes Grinsen auf seinen Lippen sehen.

Harry beachtete Peter keines Blickes. Er sah eine kleine Notiz unter dem Foto:

„Die Gruppe der Rumtreiber ist entstanden, Achtung, Hogwarts, pass auf dich auf, wir kommen!"

Harry lächelte, er war sich sicher, dass Sirius diese Worte geschrieben hatte, als er elf Jahre alt gewesen war.

Das zweite Foto zeigte James, der sich vor Lachen die Seiten hielt und der mit dem Finger auf eine Gruppe Slytherins zeigte, die weiße Haare und rote Augen hatten. Auf ihren Umhängen stand geschrieben: „Wir sind Vampire, tötet uns!"

Harry sah, dass Snape unter den Slytherins war, die von dem Streich betroffen waren, dem ersten Streich der Rumtreiber.

Harry las den kurzen Satz:

„Unser erstes Treffen mit Schniefelus und unser erster Streich."

Die Schrift kam ihm gänzlich unbekannt vor, weshalb er darauf schloss, dass es entweder die seines Vaters oder die Peters war.

Harry schloss das Album. Es war Zeit für den Unterricht mit McGonagall, doch er ging schon viel lieber dort hin, da die Rumtreiber ihn etwas aufgemuntert hatten.

Harry kam leicht verspätet in McGonagalls Unterricht an, doch diese tat so, als ob sie nicht bemerkt hätte.

„Nun gut, Potter, Sie beherrschen die Verwandlung des Wolfes nun schon perfekt, ich würde mit Ihnen nun gerne an Ihrer eigenen Verwandlung arbeiten." Harry hatte darauf nun schon seit zwei Wochen gewartet, er war mittlerweile wirklich ungeduldig geworden. „Wissen Sie, um welches Tier es sich handelt?"

„Wie bitte?"

„Nun, in welches Tier Sie sich verwandeln werden?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich dachte, vielleicht in einen Hund oder ein Panther wäre auch süß…"

„Es spiel keine Rolle, ob Sie das Tier süß finden, es geht darum, dass das Tier Ihren Charakter besitzt, dass es Ihnen ähnlich ist. Ihr Tier ist gerufen worden, also wird es auf Sie zukommen."

„Woher weiß man, wenn das Tier auf einen zukommt?"

„Die Katze ist während des Schlafs auf mich zugekommen. Es war sehr seltsam, sie ist auf mich zugekommen und hat mich freundlich begrüßt. Ich wollte sie streicheln, aber sie ist mir auf den Arm gesprungen. Jedenfalls ist es ein sehr seltsames Gefühl."

„Ohh, ich weiß, was Sie sagen wollen… in dem Fall… ich glaube, dass mein Tier während des Okklumentikunterrichts auf mich zugekommen ist."

McGonagall schien überrascht, aber warum eigentlich nicht?

„Welches Tier ist es also?", wollte sie eine Spur neugierig wissen.

„Das wird eine Überraschung. Also, was muss ich machen, um mich zu verwandeln?"

„Dies ist ein sehr langer Prozess, welcher Monate in Anspruch nehmen kann. Sie müssen zunächst Ihr Tier kennenlernen, Sie können ihm sogar einen Namen geben. Ihr Tier hat seine eigene Personalität, es ist ein Lebewesen. Zum Anfang sind seine Instinkte unkontrollierbar. Wenn Sie sich zum Beispiel in eine Maus verwandeln, werden Sie kaum Schwierigkeiten haben. Wenn Sie sich jedoch in ein Pferd verwandeln, wird es schon schwieriger. Ich will, dass Sie sich sehr gut konzentrieren. Ich werde Sie in eine Entspannungsblase einschließen, damit Sie leichter mit dem Tier Kontakt aufnehmen können. Diese Blase wird innerhalb ein bis zwei Wochen nicht mehr nötig sein, wenn Sie sich gut genug konzentrieren."

McGonagall beschwor also eine Blase herauf, in die Harry sich begab. Er schloss die Augen. Zum Anfang dachte er, dass er einschlafen würde. Alles war schwarz und er war sehr müde, doch dann hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme:

„Schlaf nicht ein, ich bin da. Suchst du mich vielleicht?"

Harry sah sich um und erkannte nichts, also dachte er, dass er wirklich träumte.

„Nein, du träumst nicht, Harry. Ich bin hier, öffne die Augen, aber du musst daran glauben, du musst mich sehen wollen, dein Geist muss die Tatsache akzeptieren, dass ich da bin."

Harry konzentrierte sich sehr stark und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er den Löwen vor sich. Er war wirklich umwerfend.

„Hallo. Ich heiße Harry", sagte er und kam sich sehr dumm vor, nachdem er es ausgesprochen hatte.

„Ich weiß, wer du bist. Deswegen habe ich dich ja ausgewählt."

„Also, in dem Fall musst du dich mir vorstellen, weil ich dich nicht kenne."

„Ich heiße Wirrmähn wegen meiner Mähne und ich sehe, dass deine Haare genauso unkontrollierbar sind."

„Ja… Ich mag deinen Namen…" Harry konnte seine Unterhaltung nicht fortführen. Er fühlte sich leicht an der Schulter geschüttelt, sodass er die Augen öffnete und McGonagall über sich gebeugt sah. War das alles nun ein Traum oder die Wirklichkeit gewesen?

„Es ist Zeit für Sie, zu Zauberkunst zu gehen, ich hoffe, dass Sie mit Ihrem Tier reden konnten?"

„Ein wenig, er ist nicht gerade der große Redner…"

„Nun, seien Sie froh, ich kenne welche, die sich in Papageie verwandeln und es scheint, als wäre das nicht immer lustig. Diese Tiere reden die ganze Zeit."

Harry lachte. Dann ging er zu seinen Stunden mit Tonks.

Diese unterrichtete ihn in der Zauberkunst ohne Zauberstab, doch Harry fand es eher langweilig. Tonks übte nicht sehr viel mit ihm, sie sprach viel über die Theorie, was mit der Zeit sehr langweilig wurde.

Die drei Stunden wurden für Harry eine wahre Qual. Er war froh, als er endlich gehen konnte, um mit Dumbledore erneut Okklumentik zu üben.

Der Unterricht war sogar noch härter als der am Morgen. Dumbledore hatte die Schwierigkeit erneut erhöht und Harry fühlte den Unterschied. Seine Narbe begann sogar zu schmerzen aufgrund des unaufhörlichen Eindringens vonseiten Dumbledores. Aber für Harry hieß das nur, dass er immer stärker wurde.

Dumbledore sprach Harry gegenüber absichtlich nicht über die Geschichte mit David und über die Zeitreise. Er wollte, dass Harry einen Sommer verbrachte, ohne sich darüber Sorgen zu machen, dass ein Todesser in der Zeit herumreiste.

Der Tag war für Harry wirklich sehr anstrengend gewesen. Er war so ermüdet, dass er beschloss, das Abendessen ausfallen zu lassen und gleich zu Bett zu gehen.

Er ging in sein Zimmer, zog sich um und bemerkte schließlich die Anwesenheit des Porträts, aber er stellte fest, dass niemand zu hause war.

„Seltsam, die Person muss irgendwo spazieren gegangen sein. Ich hoffe, dass sie oder er nicht allzu nahe an Sirius' Mutter geraten ist."

Harry schlief sofort ein, ohne zu bemerkten, dass das Porträt sich nur vor Harry versteckt hatte. Es wünschte nicht, gesehen zu werden. Es wusste schlichtweg nicht, wie er ihm gegenüber reagieren würde.

Der August verging wie im Flug und Harry hatte sich nie zuvor so amüsiert. Aber auf der anderen Seite hatte er auch noch nie zuvor so hart gearbeitet.

Er ertrug den Schmerz, den Snape ihn erdulden ließ, ohne weitere Probleme, er beherrschte die Magie ohne Zauberstab schon in ihren Ansätzen, er unterhielt sich sehr lange mit Wirrmähn, oft, bevor er einschlief, und er hatte gelernt, sich gegen die Kreaturen des Schattens zu verteidigen.

Remus hatte ihm weiterhin beigebracht, seine magischen Fähigkeiten zu beherrschen, was ihm die Arbeit mit Tonks erleichterte.

Er hatte es schon geschafft, sich teilweise in einen Löwen zu verwandeln: Er schaffte es, seine Haare rotbraun werden zu lassen, seine Hände verwandelten sich in große Pfoten und sein Gesicht begann, sich zu einer Schnauze zu formen.

McGonagall wollte die Sachen nicht überstürzen, aber sie musste zugeben, dass Harry sehr schnell vorankam.

Am 28. August traf er sich mit Hermine und Ron in der Winkelgasse.

„_Hey, ich glaube, das ist Harry da unten! Nein, das ist nicht möglich, dass er das ist, oder doch… Bei Merlin, das ist er, aber wie er sich verändert hat!"_, dachte Hermine.

„Harryyyyyyyy." Harry drehte sich um, um festzustellen, von wo diese Stimme kam, die er nur allzu gut kannte.

„Hallo Hermine, wie waren deine Ferien?"

„Harry, hast du dich mal angesehen? Was ist passiert? Was hast du gemacht? Ich erkenne dich kaum wieder und ich fühle sogar, dass seine Magie irgendwie anders geworden ist. Du hast es nicht etwa gewagt, in den Ferien Magie zu benutzen?"

„Doch, Hermine."

„Harry… aber du wirst von Hogwarts verwiesen werde, bist du verrückt!"

„Nein, Hermine, ich habe die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore bekommen und ich habe meine ZAGs bestanden, also durfte ohne Probleme Magie anwenden."

„Die Erlaubnis von Dumbledore? Das musst du mir näher erklären!"

Harry erzählte Hermine also seine Ferien in allen Einzelheiten. Diese schien sehr beeindruckt.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben. Du bist jetzt besser in Verwandlung als ich?"

„Nein, keine Sorge, Hermine." Doch Harry wusste, dass sie Recht hatte und er war sehr stolz darauf.

„Doch, ich fühle die Veränderung sehr deutlich. Was für ein Animagus hast du?"

„Ich warte auf Ron, dann erkläre ich euch beiden alles, was mein Animagus betrifft."

„Und du hattest während der Ferien bei Snape Unterricht? Na ja, da gehört eindeutig Mut dazu."

„Er hat mir vieles beigebracht, auch wenn es nicht gerade angenehm war, ihn als Lehrer zu haben. Ich denke, dass ich im Duellieren allmählich ganz gut werde."

„Du untertreibst sicher! Du warst vorher schon der beste. Wenn du noch Extratraining gehabt hast…"

„Hey, sieh mal, da ist er!"

In der Ferne war ein kleiner roter Kopf erschiene. Nun ja, klein war wohl nicht ganz das richtige Wort, Ron war gewaltig gewachsen, er ragte über die Menge heraus.

Ron erkannte sie und kam auf sie zu.

Sie entschlossen sich, gemeinsam ihre Bücher für das nächste Jahr zu besorgen, das in zwei Tagen beginnen würde.

„Hallo Ron!", begrüßte Harry ihn, ehe sie sich auf den Weg machten.

„Harry, bist du das?" Harry seufzte. Was hatten sie eigentlich alle!

Auf dem Weg zu ihren Besorgungen erzählte Harry den beiden seine ganzen Ferien.

„Du hast es eineinhalb Monate mit Snape ausgehalten? Wie hast du das nur durchgehalten? Du scheinst dennoch in einem Stück davon gekommen zu sein."

„Ja, ich bin noch ganz, also wie waren deine Ferien?"

„Oh, wir wissen immer noch nichts Neues von meinem Vater. Er ist für Dumbledore auf Mission gegangen, er sollte laut Mama bald zurücksein. Fred und George verdienen viel Gold, so weit ich weiß und sie helfen Mama, ohne dass sie es weiß. Ich finde das sehr nett von ihnen. Ginny war den ganzen August bei Hermine, die mir keine Neuigkeiten geschrieben hat."

„Ron, weißt du, ich bin hier, also tu nicht so, als wäre das nicht der Fall."

„Und es gab auch nichts Neues von Percy. Ich weiß, dass er mit Mama und Papa geredet hat, aber das war ein sehr kurzes Gespräch und wir haben nie herausgefunden, was er gesagt hat. Ich weiß auch, dass Bill und Charlie auf Mission gegangen sind, aber sie kommen heute Abend meines Wissens nach in den Grimmauldplatz zurück."

„Ihr kommt heute abend zum Grimmauldplatz? Alle? Du auch, Hermine?"

„Ja, ich komme auch, so wie die ganze Weasley Familie, von der ein bestimmtes Mitglied mich wirklich aufregt!"

„Oh nein, nicht schon wieder. Wisst ihr, ich bin nicht hier, um euch wegen nichts und wieder nichts streiten zu sehen."

„Aber sie war es doch, die mir nicht geschrieben hat!"

„Weil du mir ja geschrieben hast, Ron! Warum sollte ich dir dann bitte schön schreiben!"

„Ich habe eben auf deinen Brief gewartet, stell dir vor!"

„Wie kindisch du doch sein kannst, wenn du willst!"

Harry entschloss sich, unauffällig Richtung Ausgang abzuseilen, als er Ginny traf.

„Ähm, hallo Ginny, wie geht's?"

„Oh… Harry? Ähm… hallo." Ginny sah sich oft um.

„Wartest du auf jemanden?"

„Ähm… nein, na ja… du wirst nichts Ron erzählen?"

„Versprochen", erwiderte Harry.

„Na gut, ich warte auf Dean, er will sich heute hier mit mir treffen."

„Okay, das bleibt unter uns. Übrigens: Ich bin wieder in der Quidditch-Mannschaft und du?"

„Ich habe McGonagall gefragt, ob ich Jäger werden darf, ich mag den Posten viel mehr, also ersetze ich Angelina."

„Ah! Aber weißt du, wer der neue Mannschaftskapitän sein wird?"

„Ähm… na ja… ja", murmelte sie fast nicht hörbar, wobei sie stark rot anlief.

„Was ist, hab ich irgendwas Falsches gesagt? Wer ist es denn?"

„Ich."

Harrys Herz hörte einen Moment lang auf zu schlagen. Ginny, die erst ins fünfte Jahr kommen würde, wäre der neue Quidditchkapitän von Gryffindor. Harry verstand gar nichts mehr. Natürlich freute er sich für Ginny, aber er wäre selbst gerne Kapitän geworden. Er freute sich dennoch, dass er überhaupt wieder in der Mannschaft war und das dank Ginny.

„Oh! Ähm, dann muss ich dir wohl danken, Ginny, dass du mir erlaubt hast, wieder in die Mannschaft zu kommen! Das freut mich wirklich sehr!"

„Wirklich?"

„Natürlich! – Na ja, ich werde jetzt lieber Ron und Hermine suchen, bevor sie sich noch das Schlagen anfangen!" Harry zwinkerte Ginny kurz zu und ging dahin zurück, wo er Ron und Hermine zurückgelassen hatte.

„_Ohlala, ich hätte ihn beinahe nicht wiedererkannt, aber war ist mit ihm passiert? Nicht, dass es mir nicht gefallen würde, im Gegenteil! Ich muss sagen, dass er so viel attraktiver ist, die Mädchen werden ihm dieses Jahr nachlaufen. Nein, Ginny, du bist nicht eifersüchtig, du gehst mit Dean aus, vergiss das nicht!"_

Harry kam bei Ron und Hermine an, aber diese stritten sich nicht mehr, jedenfalls nicht mehr miteinander. Sie standen beide einer Bande Slytherins gegenüber. Natürlich war Malfoy auch unter ihnen und wie üblich Wortführer.

„Jetzt sagen wir nichts mehr, Schlammblut, was? Wahrscheinlich sind wir viel zu sehr beeindruckt, was?"

„Überhaupt nicht, ich wäre nie von einer lächerlichen kleinen Bande mit dir als Anführer beeindruckt, Malfoy!"

„Halt die Klappe, Schlammblut!", erwiderte Draco angeekelt.

„Also, Malfoy, wie erging es deinem Vater so diesen Monat im Gefängnis? Ich hoffe, dass er sich in seiner wiedergewonnenen Freiheit gut amüsiert, denn sie wird nicht lange anhalten!", mischte sich Harry mit ein. Bei diesen Worten teilte sich die Menge, die Harry verborgen gehalten hatte und Harry stand Malfoy gegenüber, der nicht damit gerechnet hatte, Harry so… verändert zu sehen.

„Oh, da ist ja unser Nationalheld ! Ich habe mich schon gefragt, wo du dich versteckt hast. Dumbledore hat dich nicht etwa irgendwo eingesperrt, damit du dir kein Wehwehchen zuziehst?"

„Du ziehst dir auf jeden Fall eher eins zu als ich!", schmetterte Harry dagegen.

„Ach ja? Das werden wir ja sehen! _Rictusempra_!"

„_Scutum_!", erwiderte Harry und Malfoys Fluch wurde komplett abgeblockt, was Malfoy einen Moment lang aus dem Konzept brachte.

„Wir haben ein paar Bücher über die Ferien gelesen, was Potter!"

„Du dagegen bist auf dem Niveau der Zweitklässler zurückgeblieben, wie ich sehe."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne! _Tarantallegra!_"

„P_rotego_! Genau was ich gesagt hatte: Zweitklassniveau!"

Harry kehrte ihm den Rücken zu und ging. Er wusste, dass Malfoy ihn erneut angreifen würde, also kreierte er den mächtigen Schutzschild. Remus hatte ihm beigebracht einen vollkommen unsichtbaren zu erschaffen.

Er hörte Malfoy: „_Impedimenta!_" Der Spruch wurde erneut abgeblockt.

„Typisch Slytherin, angreifen, wenn der Feind den Rücken zugewendet hat, Malfoy. Du bist wirklich so vorhersehbar. _Expelliarmus_." Alle Zauberstäbe der Slytherins flogen auf Harry zu, während ihre Besitzer fünf Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurden.

„Das nächste Mal, Malfoy, greifst du besser nicht von hinten an. Ich hasse das und das macht mich wirklich zornig."

Harry ließ die aufgefangenen Zauberstäbe zu Boden fallen und ging auf Freds und Georges Geschäft zu.

Er hörte Hermine und Ron ihm hinterher rennen.

„Wow, Harry, ich wusste nicht, dass du so viel geübt hast!", meinte Ron beeindruckt.

„Und dein Entwaffnungszauber war wirklich mächtig", fügte Hermine hinzu.

„Also, was ist denn nun dein Tier, Harry?", erkundigte sich Ron nun.

„Na gut, es ist ein Löwe namens Wirrmähn."

„Ähm… und er hat dir das gesagt?"

„Natürlich nicht, Hermine, ein Löwe kann doch nicht sprechen!" Ron schüttelte den Kopf, als ob das ganz offensichtlich wäre.

„Du hast Recht, Hermine, er hat es mir gesagt."

In dem Moment betraten sie das Geschäft der Zwillinge und sie bemerkten, dass es ziemlich voll war.

„Hey Fred, George, hallo!", rief Ron seinen Brüdern zu.

„Ron! Hermine!… Harry? Bist das wirklich du?", grüßte Fred zurück.

„Nein, das ist sein Zwilling!", erwiderte George.

„Sehr lustig", entgegnete Harry leicht verärgert.

„Harry, wir haben dich schon erwartet, wir haben da was für dich."

„Und das wäre?"

„Komm mit. Wir nehmen dich mit in unseren Geheimlagerraum", verkündete Fred mysteriös, was Harry zum Lachen brachte.

Harry wurde in den Hinterraum geführt, das Geheimversteck der Zwillinge.

„Wir haben dir zwei verschiedene Koffer vorbereitet. Der erste enthält alle Bonbons, die wir hergestellt haben, die, welche einen krank machen, und die dich in irgendwas verwandeln. Der zweite Koffer ist schon mehr… amüsant. Das ist der Koffer, der alle Feuerwerksraketen enthält, die wir erfunden haben, Bomben jeglicher Art. Alles für dich, Harry, aber ich will, dass du uns eines versprichst."

„Ähm… und was?"

„Dass du die schlimmsten Streiche spielst, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat." Die Zwillinge brachen in Lachen aus.

„Okay. Und ich nehme an, ich tue dies in eurem Namen?"

„Nein, bloß nicht! Mama bringt uns um, wenn wir weiterhin in Hogwarts Streiche spielen, obwohl wir dort nicht einmal mehr studieren." Fred brach abermals in Lachen aus und George zwinkerte Harry kurz zu.

„Okay, Jungs, versprochen: Hogwarts wird richtig leiden!"

Diesmal mussten alle drei Jungs loslachen.

Harry verkleinerte die beiden Koffer und steckte sie in seine Tasche.

„Aber sprich davon nicht vor den Vertrauensschülern, ja?"

„Versprochen." Harry zwinkerte den Zwillingen noch einmal zu und ging dann zu Ron und Hermine zurück.

Die drei Freunde blieben noch ein paar Stunden in der Winkelgasse, ehe sie zum Grimmauldplatz zurückkehrten, wo Harry ein paar Sekunden in der Halle stehen blieb. Das Haus war nicht mehr dasselbe. Wenn die ganze Weasleyfamilie da war, war alles viel fröhlicher.

Mrs Weasley nahm ihn, sobald sie ihn sah, in ihre Arme und betonte, wie sehr er sich verändert hätte.

Bill und Charlie kamen auch abends an, doch sie schienen beschäftigt. Harry machte sich darüber keine weiteren Gedanken.

Der späte Nachmittag verging also sehr schnell, ebenso wie dir zwei Tage vor dem Schulanfang.

Am Abend des 29. Augusts war Harry sehr aufgeregt bei dem Gedanken, endlich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren zu können und vor allem wollte er McGonagall zeigen, dass er sich endlich ganz in Wirrmähn verwandeln konnte. Er hatte es geschafft, als er einmal einen Tag frei gehabt hatte, was ziemlich selten vorkam, wenn die Weasleys um ihn herumwuselten.

Harry wusste sehr genau, dass die Verwandlungslehrerin schon lange wusste, in was er sich verwandelte, aber er sprach es dennoch nicht aus und hielt es als Überraschung zurück, um es ihr in Hogwarts zeigen zu können, wenn sie ihr Training fortsetzten, wie Dumbledore ihm eröffnet hatte.

Das einzige Fach, in dem er nicht sehr viel weiter gekommen war, war Zauberkunst. Er konnte bisher nur leichte Zauber ohne Zauberstab ausführen.

„Hey, Harry, ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass sein Zimmer ein seltsames Porträt hat?", wollte Ron wissen.

„Wie, seltsam ? Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest. Eigentlich habe ich nie den Bewohner des Gemäldes zu Gesicht bekommen."

„Na ja, es reicht auch, einfach nur die kleine Inschrift zu lesen."

„Um ehrlich zu sein… daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht."

„Also wusstest du nicht, dass Narzissa Malfoy dich den ganzen Sommer über beobachtet hat?"

„WAS!" Harry war bei dieser Erkenntnis mehr als wütend. Wie hatte man ihn nur im Zimmer eines solchen Gemäldes lassen können! „Aber das ist nicht möglich, Ron, sie hätte sonstwem erzählen können, was ich den ganzen Sommer über getan habe!"

„Nein." Es war nicht Ron, der geantwortet hatte, sondern ein hübsches Mädchen mit blonden Haaren und kastanienbraunen Augen. Sie war groß und dünn, musste sechzehn oder siebzehn Jahre alt sein und gerade sah sie die beiden Jungen von oben herab an.

„Und warum nicht?", wollte Harry misstrauisch wissen.

„Nun, erstens, heiße ich Narzissa Black, was meine Anwesenheit hier erklärt und zweitens weil ich den ganzen Sommer auf Harry aufgepasst habe, wie ich es mit Dumbledore abgesprochen habe."

„Wie du es mit Dumbledore abgesprochen hast!", wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

„Ja, ich musste ihm versprechen, die ganze Zeit, in der du dieses Zimmer bewohnst, auf dich aufzupassen. Wer hat ihm deiner Meinung nach gesagt, dass du nicht schlafen gegangen bist in der Vollmondnacht? Wer hat ihm gesagt, dass deine Narbe am Abend deines Geburtstags hat schreien lassen vor Schmerz?"

„Nun ja…" Harry fand keine Antwort, die er Narzissa entgegenschmettern könnte.

„Haben wir unsere Sprache verloren? Glaubst du, dass es lustig für mich war, den ganzen Sommer deine Amme zu spielen?"

„Niemand hat dich dazu gezwungen!"

„Doch, natürlich, sonst wäre ich nicht den ganzen Sommer hier geblieben, sondern in einem besseren Zimmer, das kannst du mir glauben."

Harry war außer sich vor Zorn. Nicht nur, dass er beobachtet worden war, selbst wenn er schlief, dann war es auch noch die Mutter eines seiner schlimmsten Feinde, die es getan hatte.

Harry behielt dennoch seinen ausdruckslosen Gesichtszug und Ron wusste nicht, ob er zornig war oder absolut nichts fühlte.

„Komm schon, Harry, morgen ist ein großer Tag, wir kehren nach Hogwarts zurück."

„Du hast Recht, Ron, du hast Recht. Übrigens, ich hab das von deiner Schwester gehört."

„Was?"

„Na ja, dass die Quidditchkapitän ist."

„WAS? Aber das hätte sie mir sagen sollen! Sie also… wenn ich die erwische, dann schwöre ich dir, werde ich sie erwürgen. Wart mal… das heißt, dass wir ihr während des Trainings gehorchen müssen? Bei Merlin! Glaubst du wirklich, dass das erträglich werden wird?"

„Wir werden schon sehen."

Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten loszulachen. Rons Gesicht, als er ihm gesagt hatte, dass seine kleine Schwester die neue Quidditchkapitänin sein würde, war wirklich zu lustig gewesen!

Was Harry nicht wusste war, dass er nie erfahren würde, wie Ginny als Kapitän sein würde…

Sie schliefen beide unter dem bewundernden Blick Narzissas ein, die Harry mehr als niedlich fand, doch das behielt sie für sich. Sie behielt auch für sich, dass sie sich Dumbledore angeboten hatte, Harry zu überwachen. Eine alte Schuld, die es zu begleichen galt…

tbc...


	5. Der Hogwarts–Express

**5. Kapitel: Der Hogwarts-Express**

Das Aufwachen war wirklich sehr hart. Ron und Harry hatten die ganze Nacht hindurch gequatscht, vor allem über Harrys Ferien, aber die Unterhaltung war noch weiter ausgeartet. Unter anderem hatten sie über den neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Spekulationen angestellt.

Es war eine Art verfluchter Posten: Kein Professor hatte die Stelle länger als ein Jahr behalten. Die Gerüchte darüber waren vorprogrammiert.

Harry hoffte auf einen Lehrer wie Remus, genauso gut und verständnisvoll wie er. Ron dagegen würde einen Professor wie Moody vorziehen, nur nicht so furchteinflössend.

Die beiden Jungen hatten Remus über dieses Thema ausgefragt, doch dieser hatte sich zur Enttäuschung der Jungen dazu entschlossen, nichts darüber preiszugeben.

Selbst Hermine war neugierig darauf, aber sie hatten gemeinsam nicht mehr herausgefunden, als ein vages: „Ihr werdet schon sehen."

Harry und Ron wurden an jenem Morgen also auf ganz spezielle Art geweckt.

Mrs Weasley hatte sie vor zehn Minuten gerufen, doch da sie sah, dass die beiden nicht herunterkamen, hatte sie Fred und George gebeten, die beiden sanft wecken zu gehen…

Das einzige Problem war, dass die Zwillinge nicht dieselbe Auffassung von „sanft" hatten wie Mrs Weasley. Sie waren auf Zehenspitzen in das Zimmer der beiden Jungen geschlichen, hatten zwei große kalte Eispakete heraufbeschworen und hatten sie über den beiden entleert.

„ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

„Welcher Idiot hat… FRED, GEORGE!"

Harry und Ron, die bis auf die Knochen durchnässt waren, verließen wutschnaubend ihr Zimmer, wo sie gleich gegen die Zwillinge prallten, die sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden wälzten.

In dem Moment kam Mrs Weasley an und beobachtete die Szene.

„Was geht hier vor sich? Wir haben die Schreie bis in die Küche gehört!"

„Mama, Fred und George haben uns völlig durchnässt!"

„Mein armer kleiner Ronniemausi", meinte Fred gespielt mitfühlend.

„Muss immer alles gleich seiner Mami erzählen!", ergänzte auch George.

„GEHT DAS NICHT IN EUREN KOPF ODER WAS? ZUM GLÜCK HABE ICH EUCH GESAGT, SANFT, WER WIESS, WAS IHR SONST GETAN HÄTTET! DAS IST NICHT MÖGLICH, WIESO BIN ICH MIT SOLCHEN SÖHNEN GESTRAFT!"

„Ich werde es dir erklären. In einem Moment der Verrücktheit haben Papa und du…", begann Fred.

„Das reicht, ihr beiden, ihr geht jetzt augenblicklich runter! Ihr seid wirklich immer noch wie kleine Jungen!"

Harry und Ron bekamen den Streit nicht weiter mit, da sie in ihr Zimmer zurückkehrten, um sich anzuziehen, weil ihnen allmählich kalt wurde.

Als sie fertig waren, gingen sie mit der Familie Weasley zum Frühstück nach unten, selbst Arthur Weasley, der erst spät am Abend zurückgekehrt war, war da, ebenso wie Remus, Moody, Tonks und viele andere, die Harry teilweise nicht einmal kannte.

Sie aßen im Salon, was Harry überraschte, da er es mittlerweile gewohnt war, zusammen mit Remus in der Küche zu essen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich, Harry, Ron! Ihr habt lange gebraucht, euch fertig zu machen", begrüßte Arthur sie grinsend.

„Ähm…" Harry wusste nicht wirklich, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Lass sie in Ruhe, Papa, sie haben sich nur für die Mädchen hübsch gemacht, das kennen wir mittlerweile", entgegnete Fred stattdessen feixend.

„Sehr lustig, Fred!", erwiderte Ron eine Spur verärgert.

„Unser kleiner Ron ist heute morgen aber sehr empfindlich", mischte sich auch George mit ein.

„Wir würden wirklich gerne wissen, warum!"

„Bist du bereit deinen Unterricht heute wieder aufzunehmen, Harry?", fragte Remus in dem Moment sein Patenkind.

„Habe ich überhaupt aufgehört, Stunden zu nehmen?"

„Gute Antwort", erwiderte Remus lächelnd.

Die Beziehung zwischen Harry und Remus hatte sich gut entwickelt. Sie hatten sich beide dem jeweils anderen gegenüber geöffnet, sie verstanden einander, beide hatten sehr viel verloren und zugleich hatte dieselbe Tatsache sie einander näher gebracht.

Harry hatte vieles über Remus gelernt. Er hatte erfahren, dass seine Kindheit nicht sehr glücklich gewesen war, wenn man von dem Moment absah, an dem er trotz seiner Lage auf Hogwarts aufgenommen wurde.

Er wusste auch, dass Remus viele Probleme gehabt hatte sich zu integrieren, vor allem weil er es selbst nicht gewollt hatte, aber seine Begegnung mit James und Sirius hatte alles verändert. Von diesem Moment an hatte er endlich eine neue Familie gefunden.

Sie aßen in Ruhe ihr Frühstück, dann ging Mrs Weasley in die Küche, um den Abwasch zu tätigen, als sie auf einmal aufschrie: „FRED, GEORGE! WAS HABT IHR MIT DEM GESCHIRR GEMACHT! WARTET NUR, BIS ICH EUCH ZWEI ERWISCHE! WIE OFT HABE ICH EUCH GESAGT, NICHT EURE NEUEN STREICHE AN MIR AUSZUPROBIEREN!"

Fred und George standen hastig vom Tisch auf und eilten in die Küche, um das Resultat ihrer neuesten Erfindung zu bewundern.

Die Teller und das Besteck flogen quer durch die ganze Küche und Mrs Weasley schaffte es nicht, sie aufzuhalten. Jedes Mal, wenn sie sich einem Teller näherte, wich dieser zurück. Es war unmöglich, sie einzufangen. Mrs Weasley war wirklich außer sich.

Fred und George explodierten vor Lachen und kamen in den Salon zurück. „Das verrückte Besteck" war wirklich eine exzellente Erfindung.

„Gut, ich glaube, es ist Zeit, unser Geschäft zu öffnen, was meinst du, George?"

„Ich bin absolut deiner Meinung."

Sie disapparierten beide in dem Moment, als Mrs Weasley in den Salon gestürmt kam.

„Wo sind sie? Ich will wissen, wo sich meine zwei missratenen Jungen befinden!"

„Ähm… Sie sind in ihr Geschäft gegangen", antwortete Harry mit leicht zitternder Stimme, als er in Mrs Weasleys zornfunkelndes Gesicht sah.

„Wenn sie glauben, dass sie diesmal wieder einfach so davonkommen, dann täuschen sie sich aber gewaltig!"

„Beruhige dich, Molly! Immerhin betreiben sie ihr Geschäft doch sehr gut, oder?"

„Arthur, wie kannst du nur so etwas vor mir sagen!"

„Ähm… nun ja… ich dachte nur, dass…"

„Wir sollten die Kinder jetzt nach King's Cross bringen. Es wird Zeit", schaltete sich Remus in seinem üblichen ruhigen Ton mit ein, ehe es noch in einem Streit ausarten konnte.

Der Weg zum Bahnhof war wirklich sehr langweilig. Es wäre noch untertrieben zu sagen, dass Dumbledore Harrys Schutztruppe noch verstärkt hatte. Harry allein war von fünf Auroren umgeben, was ihn extrem verärgerte.

Konnte man ihn nur einen Tag einmal entspannen lassen! Im Augenblick jedenfalls war ihm das schier unmöglich.

Zusätzlich zu den Vorkehrungen, welche die Auroren getroffen hatten, wie etwa zehn Mal zu kontrollieren, ob die Person, die eben vorbeikam, auch kein Todesser war, war Harry auch noch komplett von den anderen abgeschottet.

Als sie im Bahnhof ankamen, dachte Harry, dass die Auroren verrückt würden, da so viele Menschen herumliefen und sie versuchten, jeden zu überprüfen.

Es war schon fast komisch, als eine junge Frau, die offensichtlich sehr in Eile war, versehentlich stolperte und auf Harry fiel. Sie hatte nicht einmal die Zeit, sich zu entschuldigen, da drei Auroren sie schon mit Fragen bombardierten, eine Hand in den Taschen, sicherlich, um ihren Zauberstab zu verstecken, den sie im Falle des Falles sofort zücken würden. Doch Harry hatte nicht gelacht. Er war sauer auf diese Schutztruppe, die Malfoy sicherlich zum Lachen bringen würde. Er hatte die Nase voll davon, der berühmte Harry Potter zu sein und gerade in dem Moment hatte er die Nase auch voll davon, das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit darzustellen.

Wer hätte wohl einen Jungen nicht bemerkt, der von fünf in schwarz gekleideten Auroren umgeben war? Einige Muggel flüsterten sich sogar zu, er wäre ein Star, der London besuchte, was Harry absolut nicht zum Lachen bringen konnte. Er behielt die ausdruckslosen Gesichtszüge, so wie Snape es ihm beigebracht hatte.

Als sie vor der Barriere zwischen Gleis neun und zehn angekommen waren, konnte Harry fast wieder atmen: drei Auroren gingen vor ihm durch die Absperrung, zwei nach ihm. Harry beeilte sich also, ins Innere des Zuges zu kommen, wo er endlich einmal allein sein konnte.

Als er in den Zug stieg, hörte er eine bekannte Stimme: „Sagt man nicht tschüß zu seinem Paten?", fragte Remus mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Doch, natürlich! Aber verstehst du, ich hasse das!" Er wies mit den Augen auf die fünf Auroren.

„Ich weiß, Harry, aber wir machen uns eben Sorgen um dich, das ist alles. Wenn du verschwinden würdest, Harry… ich weiß nicht, ob ich…"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Remus, mir wird schon nichts passieren", meinte Harry, der ein leichtes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht hatte, um seinen Paten zu beruhigen.

„Stell nicht allzu viele Dummheiten an und wiederhole den Stoff gut, die Prüfungen sind schwierig, weißt du…"

„Danke, Remus, ich werde daran denken!" Er zwinkerte Remus zu, ehe er in den Zug stieg.

Harry hatte vor Remus sehr überzeugend wirken wollen, aber er wusste, dass dieser etwas vor ihm verheimlichte. Seit der Befreiung der Todesser ging es ihm alles andere als gut und Harry spürte, dass ihn irgendetwas quälte.

Wusste Remus etwas, das er nicht wusste, was diesen Ausbruch betraf? Oder von einem Ereignis, das Dumbledore vor Harry verstecken wollte, was nun wirklich nicht das erste Mal gewesen wäre?…

Harry fand endlich ein freies Abteil. Niemand war zu sehen, also setzte er sich und wälzte die verschiedenen Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie ein junges Mädchen das Abteil betrat. Er hörte nicht einmal, wie sie ihn ansprach, bis sie ihn schon fast grob schüttelte.

„Hey! Was fällt dir ein? Geht's dir noch gut! Was willst du!" Ohne es zu wollen hatte Harry seinen harten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt und sprach in einem Tonfall, den man wohl alles nur nicht sympathisch nennen konnte.

Das junge Mädchen tat, als ob sie es nicht bemerkt hätte und nahm ihrerseits einen harten Tonfall an: „Das könnte ich dich auch fragen. Ich rede jetzt schon seit fünf Minuten mit dir und du antwortest immer noch nicht. Ich wollte mich bloß davon überzeugen, dass ich es nicht mit einer Leiche zu tun habe, das ist alles." Harry stutzte und sah dem junge Mädchen zum ersten Mal in die Augen.

Das Mädchen war wirklich niedlich. Sie hatte kastanienbraune Haare, dunkelbraune Augen und momentan wirkte sie recht zornig, doch das machte Harry in keinster Weise Angst.

„Also, hast du deine Stimme verloren, oder was? Ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt."

„Ich glaube, du solltest sie mir besser noch einmal stellen."

„Kann ich das Abteil hier mit dir teilen?"

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Würden Ron und Hermine kommen, oder würden sie ihre Zeit in dem Abteil der Vertrauensschüler verbringen? Würden Neville oder Luna herkommen? Warum war dieses Mädchen hier? Wollte sie das Abteil mit ihm teilen oder nur ihren Freundinnen erzählen können, dass sie mit dem großen Harry Potter gefahren war?

„Du kannst bleiben, wenn du mich nicht nervst", sagte er, hatte aber seinen harten Tonfall verloren.

„Danke, sehr aufmerksam von dir", meinte sie trocken.

Sie stellte ihren Koffer in eine Ecke und setzte sich so weit wie möglich von Harry weg.

Sie sprachen nicht miteinander, bis Ginny, Neville, Luna und Dean das Abteil betraten.

„Harry, wir haben dich schon überall gesucht", sagte Neville.

„Hier bin ich doch", erwiderte Harry trocken, was Neville zum Schweigen brachte.

„Hallo, ich bin Ginny Weasley und du?"

Harry glaubte schon, Ginny wäre verrückt geworden, er wusste sehr genau, wer sie war. Er wollte schon etwas ruppiges antworten, als das junge Mädchen, das er vollkommen vergessen hatte, zu sprechen begann: „Ich heiße Anna Argo und ich bin in der zweiten Klasse."

„Ich habe dich nie bemerkt", stellte Ginny etwas kleinlaut fest.

„Das ist nicht schlimm, ich habe nicht sehr viele… na ja, jedenfalls bemerkt man mich oft nicht."

Bei dieser Bemerkung horchte Harry unwillentlich auf. Es stimmte: Warum kamen ihre Freundinnen nicht mit ihr? Wollte sie auch einen ruhigen Ort aufsuchen um nachzudenken?

Harry bemerkte, dass er zuvor nicht gerade sehr nett zu ihr gewesen war und er wollte sich nun dafür entschuldigen.

„Und in welchem Haus bist du?", fragte er, jedoch war bedauerlicherweise seine ruppige Stimme zurückgekehrt, auch wenn er es gar nicht gewollt hatte.

„In demselben wie du", antwortete Anna in demselben Ton wie er.

„Okay, könnten wir erfahren, was sich hier zugetragen hat?", fragte Dean gelassen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", erwiderte Luna ruhig, die sich direkt gegenüber Harry niederließ.

„Wie solltest du es auch wissen, du warst doch noch nicht einmal hier!", entgegnete Harry.

„Harry, könnten wir wissen, was mit dir nicht stimmt?", wollte Ginny schüchtern wissen.

„Nichts, entschuldige, es ist nur, dass mich alles annervt."

„Alles was?", hakte Luna nach, die keine Ahnung hatte, von was Harry eigentlich sprach.

„Nichts, vergiss es."

„Habt ihr von dem Ausbruch der Todesser Ende Juli gehört? Mein Vater hat einen super Artikel dazu geschrieben."

Diesmal war es zu viel. Harry verließ fast fluchtartig das Abteil. Er konnte nicht weiter zuhören, sonst würde er nachher sicherlich bereuen, was sich abspielen würde.

Erst diese überzogene Bewachungsnummer durch die Auroren und nun auch noch Luna, die von ihren schlimmsten Ferienerlebnissen berichten würde! Würde er nie eine ruhige Ecke finden, wo er die Fahrt über bleiben konnte!

Er schaute in anderen Abteilen vorbei, die alle schon voll gestopft waren. Der Zug war gerade einmal fünfzehn Minuten unterwegs und Harry hatte schon genug von alledem!

Als er ein paar Abteile öffnete, in denen Mädchen waren, entging ihm nicht, dass einige das Kichern anfingen oder rot anliefen.

Hatte er sich wirklich so sehr verändert? Das war einfach nicht möglich!

Natürlich war das Glück nicht mit ihm und er traf auch auf Malfoy und seine Bande.

„Oh, seht mal, wer da ganz alleine ist! Deine kleinen Freunde haben dich wohl schließlich doch verlassen, was? Ihnen ist sicher klar geworden, dass du nichts als Tod mit dir bringst für diejenigen, die dir zu nahe sind. Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, sind es ja mittlerweile schon eine ganze Menge: Zuerst deine lieben Eltern, dann dein Pate und sogar der arme Cedric musste daran glauben, obwohl er ja wirklich gar nichts von dir wollte…"

„Es reicht, Malfoy, lass mich in Ruhe, hast du verstanden!"

„Und dann ist er auch noch so reizbar. Erzähl doch mal, Harry, wie ist es so, andauernd von Auroren umgeben zu sein, die dir überall hinfolgen, wie kleine Welpen!"

„Ich könnte dir die Frage zurückgeben: Wie ist es, der Abschaum der Gesellschaft zu sein, jetzt, wo alle wissen, dass dein lieber Papi ein verdammter Todesser ist? Ach übrigens, ich kann mich nicht erinnern, ihn in letzter Zeit im Ministerium gesehen zu haben. Sag mal, Malfoy, wann hast du deinen Vater zum letzten Mal gesehen? Ah ja, das muss so um Juni rum gewesen sein. Ich habe ihn zuletzt gesehen, als man ihn nach Askaban geschickt hat."

Malfoy bebte regelrecht vor Zorn. Er hatte ein dunkles Rot angenommen. Er, ein Malfoy, verlor die Fassung! Harry grinste.

Die Unterhaltung wurde hier abrupt beendet, da in dem Moment die Hexe mit dem Süßigkeitenwagen ankam und Harry die Gelegenheit nutzte, sich aus dem Staub zu machen.

Er schloss sich im letzten Wagon ein, dem dunkelsten. In diesem Wagon reiste nie jemand, so hätte er wenigstens für den Rest der Reise seine Ruhe.

Er wusste nicht, wie Unrecht er doch hatte.

Er dachte bereits seit einer Stunde darüber nach, was Dumbledore und Remus vor ihm verheimlichen konnten. Als sich seine Gedankengänge schon zu verknoten anfingen, hatte er beschlossen, seinen Kopf von allen Gedanken zu befreien, sich etwas zu entspannen und ein kleines Nickerchen zu machen.

Er hatte keine Stunde geschlafen, als er aufwachte, da er einen Blick auf sich gerichtet fühlte.

Er brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um herauszufinden, woher dieses Gefühl rührte, als er Annas Blick traf.

„Was? Was ist? Was machst du hier?"

„Jeder sucht dich."

„Na, dann brauchst du ihnen ja nur zu sagen, wo ich bin."

„Mach es doch selber, es sei denn, du willst gar nicht gefunden werden." Anna hatte genau erraten, was Harry fühlte. Er wollte nicht gefunden werden.

„Ich will einfach nur alleine sein."

„Um dich hier zu Tode zu langweilen? Ich kann mir bessere Beschäftigungen vorstellen."

„Weil du so genau weißt, wie ich mich fühle."

„Das habe ich nie gesagt."

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Anna hatte so eine starke Persönlichkeit und sie schien für ihr Alter schon viel durchgemacht zu haben, wenn Harry auch nicht sagen konnte, warum er dieses Gefühl hatte.

„Und du? Was machst du hier?", lenkte Harry das Gespräch in andere Bahnen.

„Ich wollte etwas alleine sein", antwortete sie, wobei sie Harry zuzwinkerte. Dieser nickte grinsend.

„Also, ich nehme an, dann können wir zusammen allein sein? Entschuldige mein Verhalten von vorhin, ich war nicht gerade sehr nett, tut mir leid."

Anna schien geschockt. „Leid? Warum?"

„Weil ich so mit dir geredet habe."

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass jemand sich dafür entschuldigt, nicht nett mit mir geredet zu haben."

„Hast du keine… Freundinnen?"

„Nein, ich mag Gesellschaft nicht so sehr."

„Ah ja?"

„Sagen wir, dass die Mädchen mich nicht allzu sehr mögen."

„Und warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich bin seltsam, ich bin kein Mädchen in ihren Augen, verstehst du."

„Nein."

„Ich interessiere mich nicht für Jungs, während sie alle nur Augen für dich haben. Ich schminke mich nie, ich ziehe mich an, wie ich will, während den Ferien natürlich… so ein Zeug halt."

„Und was machst du so? Ich meine, hast du Hobbys?"

„Ich mag Quidditch, aber ich lese auch viel."

„Du magst Quidditch? Ich auch! Du solltest versuchen, in die Hausmannschaft zu kommen."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich glaube, es ist gar kein Platz mehr frei."

„Doch, ich glaube, wir brauchen noch einen Jäger", überlegte Harry.

„Ja? Nun ja, der Posten, den ich am meisten mag ist besetzte und wird wohl auch für längere Zeit nicht zu haben sein."

„Welcher?"

„Sucher."

„Du spielst auf dem Posten?"

„Ja, ich liebe ihn, er ist der Beste und dieses Gefühl der Freiheit, wenn man über dem Match ist… Ich habe es in den Flugstunden immer gemocht."

Harry musste grinsen. Anna war wirklich sympathisch, er verstand nicht, warum die anderen Mädchen sie ignorierten.

Sie unterhielten sich noch zwei Stunden lang, vor allem über Quidditch, dann ging das Gespräch, wie üblich zu…

„Sag mal, bist du in einer Zaubererfamilie oder einer Muggelfamilie geboren?"

„Warum? Beurteilst du mich aufgrund meines Blutes?"

„Ähm, nein, natürlich nicht, ich bin nur neugierig, das ist alles."

„Meine Mutter ist eine Hexe."

„Und dein Vater?"

„Ich… meine Mutter erzählst mir eigentlich nie… ich rede nicht gerne darüber. Und du?"

„Und ich was?"

„Na ja, deine Familie, Zauberer oder Muggel?"

„Du weißt es nicht? Du kennst nicht die berühmte Geschichte des großen Harry Potter?", fragte Harry in ironischem Ton.

„Natürlich kenne ich sie, aber ich will, dass du es mir erzählst."

Harry konnte die Antwort nicht fassen. Um seine Gefühle zu maskieren versteckte er sich hinter seinem Gesichtsausdruck, den er mittlerweile schon fast automatisch annahm.

„Meine Eltern waren beide Zauberer. Aber wie du wohl weißt sind sie beide tot und die Familie meiner Mutter hat mich aufgezogen."

„Ich nehme an, dass das nicht gerade sehr lustig für dich ist… ich meine, dein Onkel und deine Tante?"

„Nein. Sie hassen alles, was ich bin, alles, was ich repräsentiere."

Eine lange Pause entstand zwischen ihnen.

Nach fünf Minuten wollte Anna diese Stille schon brechen, als Ginny, Dean, Ron, Hermine, Neville und Luna hereinbrachen.

„Hier findet wohl eine kleine Versammlung ohne uns statt?", grinste Ginny.

„Hallo, ich bin Hermine Granger und du bist…"

„Anna Argo."

„Hm… ich glaube nicht, dass ich dich kenn. Ich bin Ron Weasley."

„Ich bin in der zweiten Klasse und da ich keine Dummheiten anstelle, bemerkt man mich nicht", erklärte sie in ernstem Ton, was Harry und Ron in Lachen ausbrechen ließ, gefolgt von allen anderen.

„Und du bist in Gryffindor", stellte Hermine fest. „Ich habe dich schon in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gesehen. Du bist eine gute Schülerin." Anna lief leicht rosa an, was Harry an ihr noch nie gesehen hatte. Dieses Mädchen erstaunte ihn. Er hatte zwei Stunden lang mit ihr geredet, ohne sich zu langweilen, was einen Rekord darstellte.

Sie unterhielten sich noch, bis die Nacht hereinbrach.

„Wir werden wohl demnächst ankommen, ihr solltet euch umziehen. Wir müssen die Schüler im ganzen Zug darauf aufmerksam machen, kommst du, Ron?"

„Muss ich wirklich mitkommen?"

„Ronald Weasley, du wirst jetzt sofort deiner Pflicht als Vertrauensschüler nachkommen!"

„Schon gut, du musst mich nicht bei meinem vollständigen Namen nennen, ich schwör's dir, vor den Kleinen ist das wirklich peinlich." Anna brach in Lachen aus, gefolgt von Ginny, den beiden Jüngsten im Wagon.

„Komm schon, beeil dich! Ich frag mich immer noch, warum sie ausgerechnet dich zum Vertrauensschüler gemacht haben!"

„Beeil dich lieber, Ron, sonst beißt sie noch", riet Dean grinsend.

„Das habe ich gehört, Dean. Außerdem beiße ich nicht."

„Das sagt sie." Diese Bemerkung brachte das ganze Abteil abermals zum Lachen, nur Hermine stieg nicht in das Lachen mit ein und verließ das Abteil.

„Jetzt habt ihr sie verärgert. Ihr werdet es nicht abbekommen, aber ich. Ich muss ja mit ihr durch den Zug streifen."

„Dann beeil dich, Ron", grinste Harry.

Als Ron den Wagon eilig verlassen hatte, entschlossen sie, in ihr Abteil zurückzukehren, um sich die Schulroben anzuziehen.

Der Zug fuhr etwa eine halbe Stunde später in den Bahnhof von Hogsmeade ein. Harry fiel sofort Hagrid auf, der nach den Erstklässlern rief, die er anschließend zu den Booten führte, da die Erstklässler den See von Hogwarts überqueren würden, in dem ein Krake lebte.

Harry unterhielt sich noch ein wenig mit Anna, bis diese plötzlich von ihren „Freundinnen" abgeholt wurde, welche angeblich wichtige Dinge mit ihr zu bereden hätten.

Er stieg also zusammen mit Hermine, Ron, Luna, Neville, Ginny und Dean in eine Kutsche.

„Also Harry, du hast eine neue Freundin?", fragte Ron unschuldig.

„Mmmm… Wovon redest du?" Harry kam aus seinen Gedanken.

„Von Anna natürlich, von wem sonst!"

„Ja, sie ist nett, glaub ich…"

„Es ist ein Jammer. Sie ist eine wirklich ernsthafte Schülerin, die den Kontakt zu Anderen meidet", mischte sich Hermine mit ein.

„Ich wäre nicht gerne ganz alleine", fügte Ginny an. „Wir sollten uns ein wenig um sie kümmern." Sie zwinkerte Hermine zu und wies mit den Augen zu Harry.

„Ja, du hast vollkommen Recht, Gin."

Zur selben Zeit in einer anderen Kutsche…

„Komm schon, Anna, erzähl uns alles! Was hast du Harry erzählt?", wollte ein hübsches junges Mädchen mit blonden Haaren wissen, die ein wenig zu sehr geschminkt erschien.

„Nichts… ich habe nur… ich bin nur hingefallen, als ich aus dem Zug gestiegen bin und habe mich dafür entschuldigt, das ist alles."

„Das ist alles?", wiederholte ein anderes Mädchen.

„Ja", erwiderte Anna ruppig.

„Wie ungeschickt du doch manchmal sein kannst, Anna, ehrlich!", meinte die Blonde in abwertigem Tonfall.

Anna konnte es nicht fassen! Sie hatte einen Augenblick lang, einen winzigen Augenblick lang gedacht, dass die Mädchen schließlich doch mit ihr reden würden. Doch alles, was für sie wichtig war, war Harry, nichts anderes und ganz bestimmt nicht sie!

„_Ehrlich, ich sehe nichts, was sie alle an Harry finden! Als ich in sein Abteil gekommen bin war er wirklich eklig zu mir. Nun gut, er hat sich dafür entschuldigt, aber trotzdem! Zugegeben, danach war er wirklich nett. Ein Mal in meinem Leben hat sich jemand ernsthaft mit mir unterhalten. Danke, Harry"_, dachte Anna.

Harry fühlte dasselbe. Ein Mal hatte jemand offen und frei mit ihm geredet. Seine Berühmtheit hatte absolut nichts damit zu tun. Innerlich dankte er Anna dafür.

Sie kamen sehr schnell am Schloss an, was für Anna einer Erlösung gleichkam, welche die Mädchen in ihrem Alter nicht länger ertragen konnte. Glücklicherweise hatte sie jetzt vielleicht Hermine und Ginny. Aber wenn diese nicht mit ihr reden wollten?

„_Immerhin war ich vorher auch gut ohne sie klargekommen! Aber ein Mal in meinem Leben hatte ich den Eindruck, Freunde zu haben…"_

Sie betrat mit den Letzten das Schloss, da ihre „Freundinnen" eine der letzten Kutschen erwischt hatten. Die Große Halle war so schön wie eh und je.

Ihre Mutter hatte ihr bereits erzählt, wie bezaubernd diese Halle war, aber sie in ihrem ersten Schuljahr in Wirklichkeit zu sehen war etwas ganz anderes gewesen. Und jedes Jahr, wenn sie von Neuem die Große Halle betrat war sie erneut von ihrer Schönheit wie verzaubert. Schließlich hatte sie diese zwei lange Monate nicht gesehen.

Sie bemerkte nicht sofort, dass Ginny und Hermine ihr zuwinkten. Als sie es sah, drehte sie sich reflexartig um, um zu sehen, wem die beiden winkten. Sie war überrascht zu bemerken, dass niemand hinter ihr stand und so setzte sie sich zu den beiden Mädchen.

„Danke… das ist wirklich nett, dass ihr mir einen Platz freigehalten habt."

„Ach was, als neue Freunde macht man so etwas doch."

Anna war wirklich glücklich. Dieses Jahr würde bestimmt viel angenehmer werden, als das vorherige.

„_Ein wenig seltsam ist es dennoch! Anna schien überzeugt, dass wir nicht ihr zugewinkt haben. Die Arme, sie hat wahrscheinlich wirklich nicht viele Freundinnen. Das müssen wir ändern!"_ Hermine sah Anna von der Seite her an und grinste ihr aufmunternd zu.

Als alle Schüler Platz genommen hatten, kam McGonagall gefolgt von den Erstklässlern, die mehr oder weniger verängstigt schienen oder die verzauberte Decke bewunderten, herein.

Die Lehrerin legte den sprechenden Hut auf einen kleinen Hocker, der sofort begann, irgendein Lied zu singen.

Harry hörte ihm nicht zu, sondern ließ seinen Blick in der Großen Halle auf- und abschweifen. Diese Halle, die ihm so sehr gefehlt hatte. Er betrachtete die Erstklässler und folgte dann mit den Augen seinen eigenen Haustisch entlang. Er bemerkte Anna, die neben Hermine saß. In dem Moment hörte er, wie Dumbledore sich erhob und räusperte:

„Liebe Schüler, neue wie alte!

Wie immer möchte ich Sie darauf aufmerksam machen, dass der Verbotene Wald verboten ist und folgendermaßen möchte ich nicht, dass gewisse Schüler sich darin herumtreiben.

Ich möchte euch weiterhin eure neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen, Professor Coxston. Ich hoffe, dass ihr ihr einen angenehmen Einstieg ermöglicht.

Alle Regeln, die von der Inquisitorin erstellt worden sind, haben selbstverständlich keine Wirkung mehr.

Willkommen an all die neuen Erstklässler, ich hoffe, dass euer erstes Jahr ohne Probleme ablaufen wird.

Feuerwerke oder sonstiges sind natürlich im Inneren der Schule verboten, so wie Duelle oder Zauberei auf den Korridoren. Guten Appetit."

Bei diesen Worten erschien wie von Zauberhand Essen auf den Tellern.

Alle Schüler applaudierten, abgesehen von den Slytherins, die bereits zu essen begonnen hatten.

Das Abendessen verlief ruhig. Harry warf der neuen Lehrerin für Verteidigung unauffällige Blicke zu.

Sie schien recht jung. Außerdem war Harry der Name Coxston keineswegs ein Begriff. Vielleicht kam sie aus einem anderen Land?

„Harry, wenn du die neue Lehrerin weiter so anstarrst, wird sie dir einen Fluch aufjagen", flüsterte Ron ihm in dem Moment zu.

„Was?"

„Du starrst sie jetzt schon fünf Minuten so an! Schau dich lieber um, was um dich herum so geschieht, das ist interessanter, glaub mir!"

Harry sah sich um „Wovon redest du?"

„Ich rede von der Hälfte der Mädchen Hogwarts', Harry!"

„Was?"

„Bist du blind oder was? Alle Mädchen, oder sagen wir fast alle, haben nur noch Augen für dich!"

Harry sah sich noch einmal um und musste feststellen, dass die Mehrheit der Mädchen rot anlaufend ihren Blick abwandten, sobald er sie ansah.

Diese Art von Blick war für ihn völlig neu. Normalerweise sahen sie ihn furchtsam, ja, sogar mit Angst in den Augen an, aber das…

Zum ersten Mal, oder fast zum ersten Mal, sah er etwas ganz anderes in den Blicken.

Er aß weiter, wobei er so tat, als hätte er nichts bemerkt. Glücklicherweise sahen ihn weder Ginny, noch Hermine oder auch Anna derart an. Er hasste diese Art von Blicken.

Am Ende des Mahls begaben sich Hermine, Ron, die zwei neuen Vertrauensschüler aus der Fünften und der neue Schulsprecher, der ein Gryffindor war, zum Lehrertisch, um das neue Passwort zu erfahren. Hermine und Ron übernahmen die Erstklässler, die zwei neuen Vertrauensschüler die Zweit- bis Drittklässler und der neue Schulsprecher die übrigen Jahrgänge.

Dieses System funktionierte sehr gut. Es war schon von mehreren anderen Vertrauensschülern getestet worden.

Als sie vor der Fetten Dame ankamen, nannte der neue Schulsprecher das Passwort: „Moony."

Harry horchte beim Nennen des Passwortes auf. Hatte Dumbledore absichtlich dieses gewählt? Natürlich, welch Frage, er hatte es absichtlich getan! Harry war von dieser Ehre, die Dumbledore Remus erwies, gerührt.

Ron und Hermine kamen ein wenig später an, als Harry bereits im Gemeinschaftsraum vor dem Kaminfeuer auf sie wartete.

„Hast du das Passwort schon gesehen, Harry?"

„Nein, ich hab es gehört", entgegnete dieser grinsend.

„Sehr lustig, Harry, du hast wirklich denselben Humor wie Sir…"

Diese Bemerkung versetzte Harry von Neuem einen Stich ins Herz. Er akzeptierte den Tod seines Paten immer noch nicht, aber würde er ihn eines Tages akzeptieren?

Nein, für ihn war es unmöglich, Sirius je vergessen zu können. Er ging hoch in den Schlafsaal, um sich schlafen zu legen, den Kopf voller trüber Gedanken. Ron und Hermine blieben nur fünf Minuten länger im Gemeinschaftsraum, ehe auch sie in ihre Schlafsäle gingen.

Harry brauchte lange Zeit, um einschlafen zu können. Er schloss, wie jede Nacht, seinen Geist und versuchte ruhig zu schlafen.

Die Nacht wurde jedoch alles andere als ruhig. Harry sah ein paar vorüberziehende Bilder von Voldemort, der mit einem jungen Mann sprach, der gerade einmal 18 Jahre alt schien oder ein wenig älter. Er hieß David und war… in einem Loch verschwunden? Harry verstand diesen Traum nicht, als er mitten in der Nacht aufwachte. Er versuchte, wieder einzuschlafen und Dumbledore am nächsten Tag davon zu erzählen.

**Im Hogwarts-Express, ein wenig eher… ;)**

Endlich! Endlich war er vor dieser großen roten Lokomotive angekommen, auf der man „Hogwarts-Express" lesen konnte. Er bewunderte sie ein paar Sekunden lang. Dann entschloss er, auf den Zug zuzugehen, doch er kam nicht weit, denn ein anderer Junge kam gerade ebenfalls durch die Absperrung und stieß ihn um, sodass er auf dem Boden landete.

„Sirius, bist du total krank oder was? Du wusstest doch, dass ich vor dir war, du hättest aufpassen müssen, schau mich an, ich bin vollkommen dreckig! Und diese Hose war wirklich schön bevor du sie verdreckt hast!"

„Entschuldigung, Mr Potter, ich werde Ihnen das umgehend reinigen!"

„Nein! Du machst daraus sonst noch eine Katastrophe,ich kenn dich doch!"

„Ha, ha, ha, sehr lustig, James! Komm schon, beeil dich, du weißt, dass Remus genau hinter uns kommt und ich will nicht, dass er meine saubere Hose ruiniert." Sirius ging lachend davon, während James sich wieder aufrappelte.

James Potter war ein Schüler in Hogwarts, der dieses Jahr in die sechste Klasse kommen würde. Er war ziemlich groß, aber ein wenig kleiner als Sirius, seine Haare waren schwarz und unzähmbar und er hatte haselnussbraune Augen.

James war das, was man einen sehr schönen Jungen nennen konnte. Er wusste das auch und wusste es auszunutzen. Er war ein guter Schüler, was ihn ein wenig angeberisch und selbstgefällig machte.

Sirius Black, der andere Junge, war James' bester Freund. Er war groß, dünn, aber muskulös, hatte ebenfalls schwarze Haare, die jedoch sehr gut zu frisieren waren. Er war genauso wie James, ein sehr hübscher Junge, der viele Mädchen anzog. Und auch er war ein sehr guter Schüler.

Remus Lupin war ein eher schüchterner Junge, aber dennoch kannte man ihn, vor allem, weil er immer mit Sirius und James zusammen war. Er hatte etwas mysteriöse Augen, war immer höflich und wirkte auf jedermann sympathisch, abgesehen von den Slytherins. Er war stets aufmerksam und lächelte oft, außer vielleicht ein Mal im Monat, wenn er sich in einen Wolf verwandelte.

Letzterer kam gerade in dem Moment an, als Sirius und James den Platz hinter der Barriere verließen, um sich zu einem Wagon zu begeben.

Natürlich hatten James und Sirius, kaum waren sie angekommen, die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, besonders die der Mädchen, auf sich gezogen. Eine Menge hatte sich um sie gebildet und sie beeilten sich, in den Zug zu kommen und ein leeres Abteil zu finden.

„Dieses Mal hätten die uns beinahe erstickt. Ist dir das aufgefallen, James!", sagte Sirius, der in Lachen ausbrach.

„Was willst du? Wir sind eben einfach unwiderstehlich!"

„Seht mal, wen ich auf dem Bahnsteig aufgegabelt habe!", rief Remus, der eben mit einem anderen Jungen das Abteil betrat.

„Hallo Peter, hattest du gute Ferien?"

„Ja, ich hatte aber schon bessere. Und bei euch?"

„Es ist total lustig geworden, als ich erst mal zu James abgehauen bin."

„Abgehauen?", wiederholte Remus überrascht.

„Ja, mein Herr, Sirius ist abgehauen."

„Und ich habe nicht vor, jemals wieder einen Fuß in dieses Haus zu setzen…"

„Du… hast es gewagt, deinen Eltern zu trotzen!", fragte Peter bewundernd.

„Ja, ich bin einfach gegangen und überall waren Monster. Ich hab meinen Besen genommen, aber eines von ihnen hat mich am Bein festgehalten, also habe ich mich mit ihm duelliert und dann…"

„Das reicht, Sirius, glaubst du wirklich, dass wir dir das abkaufen!", unterbrach Remus ihn augenrollend.

„Warum? Ist das nicht wahr?", fragte Peter arglos.

„Peter, du bist wirklich zu naiv!", sagte James in resignierendem Tonfall.

Peter machte ein saures Gesicht. Sirius schien dagegen ein wenig enttäuscht, er hatte sich wirklich gut amüsiert, indem er sich über Peter lustig gemacht hatte.

Die Jungen unterhielten sich noch, bis sie von jemand anderem gestört wurden.

Dieser jemand war ein junges Mädchen mit rotem Haar und verblüffend grünen Augen.

„Hey, Evans", rief James ihr mit seiner tiefen und männlichen Stimme zu.

„Remus, wir treffen uns im Vertrauensschülerabteil, erinnerst du dich?"

„Ähm, ja, ich komme sofort."

Das junge Mädchen, das niemand anderes als Lily Evans war, verließ zusammen mit Remus das Abteil.

James schien wie vor den Kopf gestoßen.

„Sie hat mich nicht einmal gegrüßt! Kannst du das glauben, Sirius!"

„Tut mir echt Leid für dich, aber ich glaube, dass Evans das einzige Mädchen ist, das dir widerstehen kann, James!"

„So ein Ärger. Sie ist das einzige Mädchen, mit dem ich ausgehen will!"

„Ehrlich, ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich so auf sie fixierst! Immerhin gibt es Tausend hübscher Mädchen an dieser Schule, aber du willst nur die Eine. Und die hasst dich nun mal."

„Die anderen Mädchen sind alle strohdumm!"

„Ähm, nicht alle. Die aus Gryffindor sind nicht ganz so schlimm…"

„Du redest nicht zufälligerweise von Anne Denia? Du bist nämlich auch nur auf sie fixiert!"

„Nur dass sie mich nicht jedes Mal anschreit, wenn ich mit ihr rede. Und sie hat mir noch nie gesagt, dass sie lieber mit dem Riesenkraken von Hogwarts ausgehen würde, als mit mir!"

„Mach dir nicht die Mühe, mir diese Geschichte wieder ins Gedächtnis zu rufen. Wir haben uns an diesem Tag schon genug mit unserem Schniefelus amüsiert…"

„Hey, das erinnert mich daran, was wir dieses Jahr für schöne Streiche spielen können!", rief Sirius erfreut aus.

„Wir müssen sie auf jeden Fall den Slytherins spielen, da bist du doch einer Meinung mit mir!"

„Natürlich! Ich bin immer einer Meinung mit dir, James, wenn es darum geht, unsere Lieblingsfeinde bloßzustellen!"

„Und du, Peter?", fragte James.

„Ähm… ja, ich würde ihnen gerne einen Streich spielen."

„Sehr gut, also müssen wir einen super Plan entwerfen. Hm… erst einmal denke ich, dass wir sie noch nicht heute Abend angreifen sollten…"

„Warum?", unterbrach Peter.

„Na ja, sie rechnen damit, dass wir heute schon zuschlagen, also will ich, dass sie zuerst Vertrauen gewinnen. Dann, wenn sie zu vertrauensselig geworden sind, machen wir einen Überraschungsangriff!"

„Ich bin absolut einverstanden! Dieses Jahr habe ich viele Streiche vorbereitet, ich habe ein paar sehr nützliche Sprüche gefunden…"

In dem Augenblick betrat Remus wieder das Abteil und sah in die viel zu erfreuten Gesichter seiner Freunde.

„Also gut, was habt ihr schon wieder ausgebrütet?"

„Wir?", wiederholte Sirius unschuldig. „Aber Remus, du weißt doch genau, dass wir Unschuldsengel sind!"

„Es wird dir nie gelingen, mich das glauben zu machen, Sirius!"

„In Ordnung, aber du vergisst dein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, okay?"

„Als ob ich daran nicht schon längst gewöhnt wäre!"

„Gut, wir wollen die Slytherins attackieren…"

„Das hab ich schon fast vermutet, bis dahin noch nichts Neues."

„Willst du den Rest hören, oder weißt du schon alles, Mr Vertrauensschüler!"

James kämpfte darum, nicht loszulachen. Wie Remus und Sirius diskutierten war wirklich zum Schreien. Remus, der immer so ruhig war gegen Sirius, der immer das letzte Wort hatte.

„Ich vermute, dass James den zweiten oder dritten Tag abwarten will, um den Slytherins Streiche zu spielen, weil sie sonst zu sehr auf der Hut sind", sagte Remus ruhig. Sirius öffnete den Mund.

„Mach den Mund zu, Sirius, sonst schluckst du noch Fliegen."

„Das ist nicht lustig, Remus, du weißt immer alles, nichts entgeht dir, das ist wirklich nicht lustig, weißt du!", regte sich Sirius auf, der seine Sprache wiedergefunden hatte.

Remus begnügte sich damit, mysteriös zu lächeln.

Mehrere Schüler waren vorbeigekommen, um sie zu begrüßen oder einfach nur, um sie zu sehen. Die Rumtreiber waren wirklich sehr bekannt in Hogwarts, jeder wollte sie wenigstens im neuen Schuljahr begrüßt haben.

Die Rumtreiber waren daran gewöhnt, dass man sie ansah, ihnen zuhörte, sie bewunderte. Diese Berühmtheit störte sie keineswegs, jedenfalls was James, Sirius und Peter anbelangte. Remus dagegen war etwas reservierter. Er mochte es nicht, wenn die Leute ihn mit Bewunderung anstarrten. Remus war eher jemand, der den Anderen half. Er zögerte nicht, in seiner Freizeit anderen zu helfen, die in den Fächern nicht so gut waren.

Obwohl Remus eher diskret war muss man erwähnen, dass er keineswegs hässlich war, außer ein paar Tage im Monat. Die Mädchen interessierten sich für ihn, sogar mehr, als er sich vorstellen konnte.

Sie kamen in Hogwarts an. Die Nacht war bereits seit ein paar Stunden hereingebrochen. Alle Schüler waren wirklich ausgehungert und so beeilten sie sich, in die Kutschen zu steigen, die sie zum Schloss brachen.

Die Professoren saßen bereits am Lehrertisch und sahen, wie die Schüler eintraten. Die Rumtreiber schrieen vor Freude auf, als sie die Große Halle betraten.

„_Und da sind sie schon wieder und ein neues Jahr mit ihnen beginnt. Komm schon, Minerva, in zwei Jahren gehen sie für immer. Und wer weiß, vielleicht sind sie ja über die Sommerferien erwachsener und ruhiger geworden? Nein, das ist wirklich unmöglich! Oh, ich hoffe dass sie sich lange Zeit lassen, bis sie Kinder haben, ich werde lange genug brauchen, um sie zu vergessen!"_, dachte McGonagall, Lehrerin für Verwandlung, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und seit Kurzem auch stellvertretende Direktorin.

McGonagall zählte nicht mehr mit, wie viele Strafarbeitsstunden sie diesen vieren schon gegeben hatte und außerdem hatte sie den Eindruck, dass es unter ihnen eine Art Wettbewerb gab, wer die meisten Strafarbeiten bekam. Diese Bengel brachten sie mehr zur Weißglut als alle anderen zusammen.

Sie verließ die Große Halle, um ein paar Minuten später mit den Erstklässlern zurückzukehren.

Als die Auswahl erst einmal beendet war erhob sich Dumbledore und brachte die Schüler mit einer Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Herzlich Willkommen, liebe Schüler und Schülerinnen! Wie jedes Jahr werde ich euch dasselbe erzählen: Der Verbotene Wald ist verboten, wie bereits der Name sagt." Er warf der Gruppe der vier Gryffindors einen langen Blick zu. „Ich habe die Ehre, euch euren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorzustellen: Mr Isandros. Ich zähle auf euch, dass ihr ihn bis Ende des Jahres ganz lasst." Ein weiterer Blick zu den vier Gryffindors folgte, ein amüsierter diesmal. „Ich wünsche euch allen einen guten Appetit."

Die Schüler klatschten höflich, ehe sie zu essen begannen.

„Sirius, hast du bemerkt, dass die Rede nur uns gegolten hat?"

„Ja, nett, nicht? Da merkt man doch unser Talent, jedes Jahr die Lehrer für Verteidigung fertigzumachen oder uns im Verbotenen Wald rumzutreiben."

„Ich denke, dieses Jahr sollten wir etwas mehr Acht geben", versuchte es Remus.

„Machst du Scherze? Sag mir sofort, dass du das nicht ernst meinst, Remus!", verlangte James gespielt streng.

„Ähm… na ja, man könnte es doch einmal versuchen, oder?"

Die Schüler sprachen über ihre Ferien und jede Menge anderer Dinge, doch das Thema, welches am meisten besprochen wurde war dieses Neuigkeit von einer Bedrohung durch einen Irren.

„Wisst ihr schon, dass es einen neuen Schwarzmagier gibt, der sein Unwesen treibt?"

„Nein, von wem sprichst du?"

„Nun, es ist Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf."

„Warum?"

„Weil es zu erschreckend ist, ihn auszusprechen."

„Hm, ich denke, die Auroren werden ihn schon fassen können, es wird wohl kein Zauberer sein, der sich ganz Englands bemächtigen wird!"

Diese Art von Konversation wurde unter allen Schülern geführt, doch nur wenige nahmen diese neue Bedrohung wirklich ernst.

Als sie in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, hatten die Rumtreiber wirklich keine Lust, schlafen zu gehen.

„Und wenn wir heute Nacht in den Korridoren rumlaufen? Das könnte lustig werden, vielleicht finden wir sogar einen neuen Geheimgang", schlug James vor.

„Ähem!"

„Ja?" James drehte sich um.

„Ich hoffe, dass du dich nicht heute Nacht außerhalb unseres Turmes aufhalten willst, oder Potter?"

„Und wenn ich sage doch , Evans, was wirst du dann mit mir machen!"

„Nun, ich würde nicht zögern, Gryffondor Punkte abzuziehen, selbst wenn das Schuljahr noch nicht einmal begonnen hat."

„Ach, vergiss doch mal die Regeln, Evans, ehrlich, man könnte meinen, dass du mit den Schulregeln unter dem Kissen schläfst!"

Lily ging verärgert in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Nun, Jungs?"

„Na ja, Punkte abgezogen bekommen, bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt begonnen hat… das wird keine so tolle Nacht, oder?"

„Du enttäuschst mich wirklich sehr, Sirius. – Was soll's, hören wir eben auf Evans und gehen schlafen", meinte James in trockenem Tonfall.

„James, ärger dich nicht", versuchte Sirius es.

„Wer sagt denn, dass ich verärgert bin?" Niemand, also!"

James ging in den Schlafsaal und schloss die Vorhänge seines Baldachinbettes.

„_Seit wann hören wir denn darauf, was ein Vertrauensschüler sagt und vor allem seit wann hören wir auf Evans! Wie hübsch sie dennoch ist… selbst wenn sie wütend ist…"_

James schlief mit dem Bild von Lily im Kopf ein.

„_Ich habe wirklich den Eindruck, dass er alles tut, um mich zu ärgern. Warum musste sie auch ausgerechnet mit diesem Typen zusammen in Gryffindor sein! Er hat sich wirklich kein bisschen verändert!",_ dachte Lily, als sie sich schlafen legte.

Sie versuchte so wenig Lärm wie möglich zu machen, da ihre Freundinnen aus Gryffindor schon tief schliefen.

Morgen wäre ein anderer Tag, und ein sehr aufregender noch dazu…

tbc...


	6. Ein langer Tag

**6. Kapitel: Ein langer Tag!**

****

**

* * *

**

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry schon sehr früh. Er war fest entschlossen, Dumbledore von den Visionen zu erzählen, die er gehabt hatte. Was ihn am meisten beunruhigte war, dass dieser junge Mann namens David ihm vollkommen unbekannt war.

Er ging in die Große Halle hinunter, um zu frühstücken. Es war kaum jemand da, wahrscheinlich weil es noch so früh war und dennoch fiel ihm Anna auf, die am anderen Ende des Tisches saß – selbstverständlich alleine.

Harry beschloss also mit ihr zu frühstücken, so könnten sie ein wenig reden, bevor der Unterricht losging.

„Hallo Anna, wie geht's?", begann Harry.

„Ähm… gut, was machst du schon so früh auf?"

„Kann ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Anna konnte es nicht fassen! Harry hatte sie nicht nur angesprochen, er wollte auch noch zusammen mit ihr frühstücken…

„Ich könnte mich auch ein wenig weiter weg allein hinsetzen, aber das wäre ein wenig dämlich, vor allem weil ich dich ganz gerne mag."

„_Okay, überlege schnell! Er hat dir gerade gesagt, dass er dich mag. Lass ihn zu dir setzen, du Idiotin! Ein Mal, dass du nicht alleine essen musst! Komm schon, rück zur Seite!"_

„Ja, klar, setz dich! Ich esse eigentlich immer alleine, also kann ein wenig Gesellschaft nicht schaden." Anna grinste ihn schüchtern an.

„Ich kann nicht schlafen."

„Wie bitte?" Anna verstand nicht…

„Du hast mich gefragt, warum ich schon so früh auf bin… Nun, es ist, weil ich nicht schlafen kann. Und du? Was ist deine Entschuldigung?"

„Oh! Ich stehe immer zu der Zeit auf. So kann ich danach gleich ein wenig in die Bibliothek schauen…"

„Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du dich so gut mit Hermine verstehst", lachte Harry.

„Ich hab nichts anderes zu tun und die Bibliothek ist ein guter Ort um in Ruhe nachzudenken oder einfach nur den ganzen verrückten Mädchen zu entkommen." Den letzten Teil des Satzes hatte sie etwas leiser gesprochen, es war fast nur ein Murmeln gewesen, das Harry dennoch verstanden hatte.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, ich finde dich wirklich nett, weißt du." Harry versuchte, Anna aufzubauen. Er wusste nur zu gut wie es war, allein zu sein, niemanden zu haben, der einen trösten konnte.

„Danke", sagte sie. „Also, du kannst nicht schlafen, hm?" Anna wechselte das Thema. Sie mochte keine Unterhaltungen, die sich auf sie bezogen, aber was sie nicht wusste war, dass Harry es auch nicht mochte.

„Nein… also, du magst die Bibliothek?"

Sie brachen in ein verrücktes Gelächter aus, ohne sich um die Blicke zu kümmern, die ihnen zugeworfen wurden. Manche waren voller Neid, an Annas Stelle zu sein, andere einfach nur erstaunt.

In dem Moment betraten Hermine und Ron die Große Halle und kamen auf Harry und Anna zu, die immer noch lachten.

„Was haben wir denn so Lustiges verpasst?", fragte Ron.

„Nein, nichts, Ron, vergiss es."

„Hier." Hermine gab Harry, Ron und Anna ihre Stundenpläne.

„Schaut mal, das ist wirklich genial, ich hab kein Wahrsagen mehr!", verkündete Harry erfreut.

„Ja", meinte Ron nicht sehr überzeugt. „Hast du unseren neuen Stundenplan mal angesehen?"

„Was denn, ist doch gar nicht so übel", entgegnete Harry leicht überrascht.

„Machst du Witze! Wir haben heute Morgen zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, gefolgt von zwei Stunden Verwandlung, dann haben wir gerade mal ein bisschen Freizeit für das Mittagessen, ehe es mit vier Stunden Zaubertränke weitergeht! Glaubst du, das werden wir überleben? Ehrlich mal, das wird wirklich hart dieses Jahr. Und Zaubertränke haben wir auch noch mit den Slytherins, wie immer…"

„Ron, wenn du etwas besser hinsehen würdest, dann würdest du sehen, dass wir viel mehr Stunden mit den Slytherins haben: Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und sogar Kräuterkunde!", stellte Hermine angeekelt fest.

„Ich glaube, das Jahr überlebe ich nicht", meinte Harry trocken. Alle Blicke wandten sich ihm geschockt zu. Allein Anna lachte.

„Mach darüber keine Witze, Harry, ich bitte dich", sagte Hermine in ernstem Tonfall. Anna verstand nicht, warum Hermine sich so über diese Bemerkung aufregte.

„Schon gut… okay, was haben wir denn eigentlich ohne den Slytherins?", fragte Harry, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Arithmantik, Astronomie und Zaubereigeschichte", antwortete Hermine prompt in fröhlicherem Ton.

„Gut, also das heißt, dass ich nur Astronomie und Zaubereigeschichte ohne sie habe", stellte Harry fest, der sich das kommende Jahr schon in allen schrecklichen Facetten ausmalte.

„Mein Stundenplan geht eigentlich", mischte sich Anna wieder mit ein, um die beiden Jungen aus ihren trüben Gedanken zu holen. „Aber im Vergleich zu euch hab ich viel weniger Stunden."

„Das ist normal, du bist ja auch erst in der zweiten Klasse", meinte Ron wie nebenbei.

Anna nahm diese etwas verächtliche Bemerkung nicht allzu böse auf, sie war an derartige Aussprüche gewöhnt, oder vielmehr an den Ton, welchen Ron angenommen hatte, aber es tat ihr weh. Sie beendete ihr Essen und verließ die Große Halle so schnell wie möglich.

„Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt zufrieden", meinte Hermine in hartem Tonfall.

„Was? Wovon redest du? Ich hab nichts gemacht!"

„Und dann fällt es ihm noch nicht einmal auf! – Ron, du bist wirklich schlimmer als Harry, wenn es um Gefühle geht."

„Das nehme ich als Kompliment", rief Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen aus.

„Du solltest dich wenigstens entschuldigen gehen, Ron."

„Aber ich weiß noch nicht einmal, wofür ich mich entschuldigen sollte!"

„Weil du ihr weh getan hast. Sie hat doch niemanden, Ron. Ein Mal hatte sie Leute, die mit ihr reden und du hast mit ihr geredet wie jeder Andere in dieser Schule. Also, Ronald Weasley, du wirst dich so schnell wie möglich bei ihr entschuldigen."

„Schon gut, schon gut, du musst nicht gleich schreien. Jeder schaut uns schon an." In der Tat waren sie das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit der Großen Halle, die völlig überfüllt war. Man muss ergänzen, dass Harry, als Hermine sich in Rage geredet hatte, den Eindruck von einer Mrs Weasley gehabt hatte, nur zehn mal schlimmer und zehn mal lauter.

„Ich weiß doch noch nicht einmal, wo sie ist", murmelte Ron ein wenig eingeschüchtert.

„Sie ist in der Bibliothek", sagte Harry, ohne zu überlegen.

„Harry?"

„Sie hat es mir vorher schon gesagt. Nur die Ruhe, ich bin kein Wahrsager, ich heiße nicht Trelawney."

Ron erhob sich also und ging in die Bibliothek, während Harry sein Frühstück in Ruhe beendete. Er merkte nicht einmal, wie sich die Blicke mehrerer Mädchen auf ihn fixierten.

Er kam pünktlich zum Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste Unterricht und setzte sich in die hintere Reihe. Für Ron und Hermine hielt er Plätze frei.

Die beiden Vertrauensschüler kamen wenig später und setzten sich neben Harry. Die Professorin betrat das Klassenzimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Gut, ich glaube, ich sollte mich zuerst einmal vorstellen. Mein Name ist Lisa Coxston und ich bin Ihre neue Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich weiß, dass Sie letztes Jahr keine praktische Übung hatten, abgesehen von wenigen unter Ihnen, wie mir der Schulleiter erzählte. Ich werde also das Programm der fünften Klasse in Kürze wiederholen. Ich will damit nicht länger als eine Woche zubringen, dann werden wir uns den verschiedenen Abwehrsprüchen für Duelle widmen, sowie den Sprüchen, welche verschiedene gefährliche Kreaturen abwehren."

„Werden wir auch lernen, wie wir uns gegen Werwolf verteidigen können?"

„Ja, Mr Malfoy. Aber auch gegen Dementoren, Kreaturen des Wassers und verschiedene Kreaturen des Verbotenen Waldes."

„Das heißt, dass wir in den Verbotenen Wald gehen?", fragte Neville.

„Ja, Mr Longbottom, aber nur in der Begleitung von Hagrid."

„Womit fangen wir also an?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Mit dem Vallum-Schutzschild."

Harry stöhnte auf. Schon wieder dieser vermaledeite Schutzschild!

Die Professorin erklärte also den Vallum-Schild.

Harry wollte nicht unbedingt vor der ganzen Klasse zeigen, dass er ihn schon konnte, also tat er so, als hätte er keine Ahnung, was ihm einen finsteren Blick von Hermine einbrachte, die genau wusste, dass er diesen Spruch perfekt beherrschte.

Am Ende der Stunde konnte noch niemand den Spruch und Hermine setzte schon an: „Harry, aber warum…?"

„Oh, Hermine, bitte! Du weißt sehr gut, dass ich es hasse, im Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen…"

„Aber diesmal ist diese Aufmerksamkeit für dich doch auch gerechtfertigt!"

„Vielleicht, aber gut. Das ist nicht sehr anstrengend als Unterrichtsfach."

„Nicht sehr anstrengend für dich vielleicht, ich bin schon total ausgelaugt."

„Kommt schon, beeilen wir uns", mischte sich Ron mit ein. „Wir haben jetzt Verwandlung bei McGonagall und die akzeptiert keine Verspätung."

In der Tat hasste McGonagall Verspätungen und Harry und Ron hatten sich deshalb schon Strafarbeiten eingefangen.

„Gut, ich sehe, dass Sie alle pünktlich sind." Sie warf einen Blick zu den Slytherins. „Ich werde Ihnen also das Programm dieses Jahres sagen, das ziemlich voll ist. Sie wissen, dass Verwandlung ein sehr wichtiges Fach für Ihre UTZe ist. Also werden wir uns der Verwandlung von etwas Größerem widmen. Ich möchte zum Beispiel, dass alle Schüler am Ende des Jahres dazu in der Lage sind, ein Kissen in einen schönen Vogel zu verwandeln."

Harry bemerkte, dass McGonagall ihn ansah.

„Wir werden auch viel an der Theorie der Animagi arbeiten. Gut, nun werden wir aber zuerst einmal einen Test machen, damit ich weiß, wie viel Sie über die Ferien vergessen haben."

McGonagall murmelte etwas und ein rotes Buch erschien vor jedem Schüler.

„Ich wünsche, dass Sie dieses Buch in eine Schmuckschachtel verwandeln. Sie haben zwei Stunden."

Die Klasse murrte etwas und Harry hörte Draco murmeln: „Als ob es mir schwer fallen würde, dieses Buch in eine Schachtel zu verwandeln! Sie hält uns wirklich für totale Versager, das ist doch viel zu leicht."

Harry wünschte sich wirklich, dass Draco es nicht aufs erste Mal schaffen würde. Seine Bitten wurden jedoch nicht erhört und unter den bewundernden Blicken von Goyle, Crabbe und Parkinson gelang ihm die Verwandlung auf den ersten Versuch.

„Professor! Draco hat es aufs erste Mal geschafft! Ist mein Draco nicht mächtig!"

Natürlich konnte nur Parkinson etwas derartig Dummes sagen und Harry lachte auf.

„Gut, zehn Punkte für Slytherin, bravo Malfoy."

Draco grinste breit und sah Harry ihn mit einem überheblichen Blick an. Harry grinste zurück und verwandelte vor Malfoys Augen sein Buch in eine sehr hübsche Schmuckschatulle. Sie war leicht vergoldet und man konnte feine Zeichnungen darauf erkennen.

„Bravo, Potter, fünfzehn Punkte für Gryffindor. Das ist wirklich ein sehr hübsches Schmuckkästchen, Potter."

Diese Bemerkung wies Draco in seine Schranken zurück und Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Hermine schaffte es ihrerseits nach einer knappen halben Stunde, die restlichen Schüler bekamen es jedoch nicht hin.

„Gut, ich sehe, dass uns noch ein bisschen Arbeit bevorsteht. Ich sehe Sie morgen. Ich rechne damit, dass Sie den Zauber bis dahin kräftig üben. Potter, ich möchte, dass Sie einen Moment bleiben, bitte."

Harry war etwas erstaunt, doch er wartete. Als die restlichen Schüler das Klassenzimmer verlassen hatten, sah McGonagall ihn mit einem Schimmer in ihren Augen an. Harry hatte diesen Schimmer noch nie zuvor gesehen, das war sehr seltsam.

„Ich wollte mit Ihnen wegen dieser Schachtel reden, die Sie heute verwandelt haben. Schon lange hat niemand mehr etwas Gleichartiges geschaffen. Sie ist genau identisch mit der eines Schülers, den ich vor langer Zeit einmal unterrichtet hatte."

„Ähm…"

„Das macht nichts, Potter. Ich wollte auch noch mit Ihnen über Ihre Animagustraining reden. Wir treffen uns nach Ihrem Nachmittagsunterricht in meinem Büro. Ich möchte, dass Sie direkt nach dem Unterricht kommen, verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor."

Harry ging und traf seine Freunde in der Großen Halle. Er stellte fest, dass Anna zwischen Hermine und Ginny saß.

„_Ich glaube, dass die zwei sie richtig angenommen haben. Die Arme, ich bedauere sie! Obwohl ganz ohne Freunde war es sicher schlimmer für sie, als eine Hermine und eine Ginny im Rücken zu haben."_ Dieser Gedanke brachte Harry zum Lachen und er setzte sich neben Ron, gegenüber von Hermine.

„Also Anna, wie war dein erster Tag. Interessant?"

„Ja. Wir hatten Verwandlung und Zaubereigeschichte. Das war sehr spannend. In Verwandlung haben wir mit Mäusen gearbeitet und in Geschichte haben wir über die Koboldaufstände geredet, was ziemlich spannend war."

Harry und Ron tauschten einen Blick. Zaubereigeschichte war alles außer spannend. Professor Binns war ein Geist und er lehrte dieses Fach. Sein Unterricht war so langweilig, dass allein Hermine es schaffte, ihm zu folgen.

„Einmal, dass mir jemand zustimmt. Ich sage es den beiden jetzt schon sechs Jahre lang und sie wollen einfach nicht auf mich hören." Harry und Ron streckten Hermine zur gleichen Zeit die Zungen raus, was die drei Mädchen zum Lachen brachte.

Der Nachmittag zog sich wirklich sehr in die Länge… vier Stunden Zaubertränke! Das war wirklich eine Tortur! Ron wetterte die ganze Zeit gegen Snape, den es sichtlich amüsierte, Gryffindor so viele Punkte wie möglich abzuziehen.

„Potter, träumen Sie oder was! Sehen Sie denn nicht, dass Ihr Zaubertrank total ruiniert ist? Sie haben ihn viel zu lange köcheln lassen, jetzt ist er unnutzbar. Zehn Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor. Malfoy, Ihr Trank scheint mir perfekt. Zehn Punkte für Slytherin."

Malfoys Trank war nicht so gelungen, wie der Hermines, aber das bemerkte Snape wie üblich nicht. Harry war gegenüber Snape sehr ruhig geblieben, er hatte ihn sogar angegrinst, was ihn jedoch nur noch mehr Punkte gekostet hatte.

Am Ende der Stunden hatte Gryffindor fünfundvierzig Punkte verloren und Hermine war mehr als bestürzt.

„Ich muss das alles aufholen. Snape hat sich wirklich nicht verändert in den Ferien. Oh Harry und du musstest ihn eineinhalb Monate lang aushalten!"

„Ja."

„Wie kannst du vor ihm nur so ruhig bleiben, Harry?" Ron hatte diesmal gesprochen.

„Ich bin daran gewöhnt. Irgendwann gewöhnt man sich einfach daran und das erträgt er nicht."

Harry ging direkt zu McGonagall für sein Verwandlungstraining.

„Nun, Potter, haben Sie geübt, wie ich es Ihnen gesagt habe?"

„Ja, Professor, ich schaffe es schon so einigermaßen." Er grinste und verwandelte sich vor McGonagalls Augen nach und nach.

Zum Anfang schaffte er es sehr gut. Er transformierte sich komplett und fühlte sich dabei wohl. Er begann Dinge zu riechen, die Harry nicht riechen konnte, wie zum das Parfum, das McGonagall benutzte.

Dann plötzlich fühlte er, wie die tierischen Instinkte einsetzten. Er wollte jagen und das einzige, was er sah, war ein Tier vor ihm.

Er sprang auf es los, doch wurde er mitten im Sprung aufgehalten – sicherlich von einem Zauber.

Er hörte eine weit entfernte Stimme, die er nicht verstand. Harry kannte sie: Es war die McGonagalls.

Harry gewann die Oberhand über das Tier und verwandelte sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück.

Er sah McGonagall an, die ein wenig schockiert schien, oder eher verwirrt. Sie hatte Angst, Harry fühlte das.

„Stimmt etwas nicht, Professor?"

„Nein, es ist alles bestens. Ein enormer Löwe ist nur eben auf mich zugesprungen, sicherlich mit der Absicht, mich zu fressen, aber abgesehen davon ist alles bestens."

Harry grinste schwach. Hatte McGonagall eben wirklich Humor gezeigt? Das wäre wirklich das erste Mal.

„Sehr gut, Potter. Ich will, dass Sie allein in einem Klassenzimmer üben, das Sie selbstverständlich vorher abschließen. Und dass Sie die Instinkte des Tieres beherrschen lernen. Ich werde Sie hier lassen und in einer Stunde wiederkehren."

Harry trainierte also alleine weiter. Zu Beginn war es wirklich sehr schwierig. Das Tier wollte überall hinspringen, es wollte rennen, es wollte seine Freiheit haben, deren es in diesem abgeschlossenen Raum beraubt war. Nach etwa einer Stunde war Harry immer noch nicht viel weiter gekommen, doch er beherrschte nun wenigstens die Verwandlung perfekt. Und das innerhalb eines Monats – wer hätte das geglaubt? Es stimmt, dass es mit dem Zeitumkehrer eigentlich eher sechs Monate gewesen wären, aber das Resultat war dasselbe.

Nach dem Abendessen entschloss er, mit Dumbledore zu reden. Er musste einfach von seinen seltsamen Träumen erfahren. Vor dem Wasserspeier angelangt zögerte er kurz. Er wollte bereits beginnen, dem Wasserspeier alle möglichen Worte an den Kopf zu werfen, als dieser sich bewegte und ein recht zorniger Snape heraustrat.

„Ah, Potter, der Direktor hat mich eben geschickt, Sie zu suchen. Wenigstens muss ich nicht im ganzen Schloss herumrennen, um Sie zu finden."

„Ich wollte eben den Direktor sehen", erwiderte Harry ruhig.

„Folgen Sie mir."

Harry betrat das immense Büro des Schulleiters und sogleich begann Fawkes fröhlich zu singen. Er erkannte Harry und dieser grinste den Phönix breit an. Snape verließ in dem Moment den Raum. Er würde nichts davon wissen, was sich in dem Büro zutragen würde.

„Ich sehe, dass Fawkes dich nicht vergessen hat. Tritt näher, Harry, ich muss dir vieles erklären."

Harry setzte sich, wobei er versuchte, so ruhig wie möglich zu wirken, aber gegenüber von Dumbledore war das ein vergebliches Unterfangen.

„Harry, seit etwa einem Monat sind die Todesser nun entkommen. Voldemort hat etwas sehr gefährliches versucht und ich habe nun Angst vor den Konsequenzen, die noch kommen werden. Sieh mal, Harry, unsere Welt ist nicht gerade sehr stabil. Manchmal kann sich an einem bestimmten Ort eine temporelle Falte bilden. Diese Falte kann irgendwo hinführen, aber vor allem in irgendeine Epoche führen. Voldemort hat ein Mittel gefunden, eine zu öffnen und er hat einen seiner Todesser in diese Zeit geschickt mit der Absicht deine Eltern zu töten."

Harry riss die Augen auf. Das war es also! Seine Träume über die Falten…

„David. Der Todesser heißt David, richtig?", fragte Harry.

„Ja, in der Tat. Hast du von ihm geträumt?"

„Ja, deswegen bin ich zu Ihnen gekommen, Professor. Aber in welcher Epoche befindet er sich?"

„Zu Anfang wollte Voldemort ihn in die Zeit schicken, da deine Eltern einen Monat alt waren, damit es leichter wäre, sie zu töten, aber die Falten kann man nicht so einfach beherrschen und so ist David in die Zeit gekommen, in der deine Eltern sechzehn und in ihrem sechsten Jahr auf Hogwarts sind. Ich habe Angst, dass dieser Todesser viele wichtige Dinge preisgibt und somit die Zukunft ins totale Chaos stürzt. Verstehst du, wenn dieser Todesser, David, deine Geschichte Voldemort erzählt, dann wird Voldemort deine Eltern vielleicht gar nicht töten gehen und wäre somit nie zerstört worden."

„Und es wäre wirklich etwas sehr Schreckliches, wenn meine Eltern nie hätten sterben müssen!", erwiderte Harry eine Spur verbittert.

„Harry, stell dir nur einmal vor, was passiert wäre, wenn du Voldemort nicht besiegt hättest. Er hätte der Herrscher über ganz Großbritannien werden können, sogar noch schlimmer, Harry, der ganzen Zaubererwelt. Er hätte alle Muggel töten können und so viele Zaubererfamilien…"

Harry sah ein, dass alles nicht so einfach war. Wenn seine Eltern noch am Leben wären, dann wären Millionen anderer Leute gestorben. Konnte er mit dieser Gewissheit leben? Nein und Dumbledore wusste das auch.

„Was wollen Sie, dass ich mache? Wir können nicht so einfach eine Falte herzaubern und ich hätte vielleicht viel eher gehen sollen. Vielleicht ist ja bereits alles zu spät!"

„Ich habe dich nicht eher davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, weil ich zunächst einen Weg finden musste. Heute ist das erledigt, aber du musst wissen, dass es sehr gefährlich ist. Du könntest während der Reise getötet werden."

„Sie wussten, dass ich ja sagen würde, Professor, Sie wussten, dass ich alles machen würde, um meine Eltern kennen zu lernen oder auch nur um sie zu sehen."

Harry überlegte einen Augenblick lang, was für ein Glück er doch schließlich hatte.

„Gut. Deine Mission, Harry, ist es, diesen Todesser zu finden und ihn zurückzubringen. Jedenfalls zu meinem Ich der Vergangenheit. Ich werde dir einen Brief geben, den du mir überreichen kannst. Deine Sachen sind schon bereit, ich habe sie packen lassen. Wie du schon sagst, ich wusste, dass du nicht ablehnen würdest. Aber Harry, verstehe mich richtig, sage niemandem, von wo du kommst, sage niemandem, wer du bist, das ist sehr wichtig für das Überleben der Zaubererwelt."

Harry nickte. Er verstand natürlich, aber er wusste auch, dass Dumbledore ihn ausgewählt hatte, damit er seine Eltern sehen konnte, aber für wie lange?

„Wie viel Zeit werde ich dort unten verbringen?"

„Die Magie, die es verlangt, um ein Portal zu öffnen ist enorm, Harry. Bis wir ein weiteres öffnen können, werden ein paar Monate vergehen, um genau zu sein wird sich die Falte zwei Tage vor Schulende wieder öffnen."

„Von welchen Ferien?"

„Den Sommerferien."

Harry konnte es nicht glauben. Er würde ein ganzes Schuljahr mit seinen Eltern verbringen, im selben Haus. Er war sehr zufrieden, er würde auch Sirius wiedersehen…

Harry verstand plötzlich. Natürlich! Dumbledore hatte ihn nicht auf diese Mission geschickt, um seine Eltern zu sehen, sondern um seinen Paten wiedersehen zu können.

Harry grinste innerlich. Vielleicht würde er schließlich doch über Sirius' Tod hinwegkommen.

„Harry, ich will, dass du diesen Umhang trägst, wenn du das Hogwarts der Vergangenheit betrittst."

„Werde ich nicht innerhalb des Schlosses ankommen?"

„Nein, du wirst sicherlich nahe am See ankommen. Ich will, dass du diesen Umhang anziehst, ist das klar, Harry?", wiederholte Dumbledore.

„Ja, verstanden." Er zog sich die Robe über.

Er sah sich um und stellte fest, dass Snape nicht mehr da war und das musste schon seit einer ganzen Weile der Fall sein. Hatte er gehört, dass er in die Vergangenheit reisen würde? Wusste er, wie gerne Harry sich an ihm rächen würde? Er sah nicht das Grinsen auf Dumbledores Gesicht, als er Harry betrachtete.

„Hier Harry." Er hielt Harry einen Brief hin. „Du wirst mir diesen Brief geben, sobald du in der Vergangenheit angekommen bist, ja?"

„Ja." Harry verstand zwar nichts, aber das würde er alles vor Ort sehen.

Dumbledore erhob sich und ging zusammen mit Harry und seinen Sachen in ein leeres Zimmer. Aufgrund Fawkes mächtigen Magie schaffte Dumbledore es, eine Falte zu öffnen.

„Beeile dich, Harry, ich kann sie nicht lange geöffnet halten und vor allem: Bring mir ein bestandenes Examen der Sechstklässler mit, klar!"

Harry nickte grinsend bei dieser Bemerkung und sprang mit all seinen Sachen und seiner Eule durch die Falte. Er war nicht gerade glücklich, seine Freunde nicht davon in Kenntnis zu setzen, aber er wusste, dass sie verstehen würden. Sie verstanden immer…

Tatsächlich landete Harry vor dem See. Es war bereits Nacht, aber noch nicht so spät wie zur Zeit, die er eben verlassen hatte. Er öffnete Hedwigs Käfig, die sofort zur Eulerei hochflog, ehe er Hogwarts betrat. Er hörte fröhliche Stimmen aus der Großen Halle. Die Schüler waren also gerade dabei, zu essen. Deswegen hatte Dumbledore ihm diesen Umhang gegeben, damit er nicht erkannt wurde. Sein Gesicht ähnelte dem James' zu sehr.

Er setzte die Kapuze auf und legte nervös eine Hand auf die Tür…

**Der erste Tag, ein wenig früher ;):**

„AUF, IHR SCHLAFMÜTZEN!", schrie Sirius durch den ganzen Jungenschlafsaal.

James sprang auf, Remus warf Sirius einen finsteren Blick zu, Peter hatte nichts gehört, Nicolas warf mit dem ersten Objekt, das ihm in die Finger kam, nach Sirius und Alec sprang regelrecht auf Sirius, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen.

„Kommt schon, beeilt euch, Jungs, sonst kommen wir zu spät zu unserem ersten Tag!"

Nicolas war ziemlich groß, hatte hellbraune Haare und ebenso braune Augen. Er liebte Quidditch und Mädchen umwerben. Aber wenn James und Sirius dabei waren, brauchte er es erst gar nicht zu versuchen. Er hatte es dennoch geschafft, sich mit Lily anzufreunden, was James auf die Palme brachte.

Was Alec betraf, er war ein Blondschopf mit fast schwarzen Augen. Er war als Treiber in der Quidditch-Mannschaft und war zu niemandem unfreundlich, abgesehen von den Slytherins natürlich, aber ansonsten war er ein sehr umgänglicher Typ.

Die Jungen standen in aller Ruhe auf, um Sirius zu ärgern, der entschloss, schon einmal vorzugehen und im Gemeinschaftsraum auf sie zu warten.

Fünfzehn Minuten später kamen alle Jungen in die Große Halle, um zu frühstücken.

„Also, Jungs, ihr habt nicht zufällig unsere Stundenpläne?", fragte Sirius, wobei er sich an Remus wandte.

„Schon gut", meinte Remus. „Ich werde sie holen gehen."

Er stand auf und ging zu McGonagall, die ihm alle Stundenpläne von den Schülern aus Gryffindor aushändigte. Nach gut fünf Minuten hatte er alle Stundenpläne ausgeteilt und setzte sich wieder zu seinen Freunden, die für seine Meinung viel zu gut gelaunt waren.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder los?"

„Schau deinen Stundenplan an, Remus, und du wirst verstehen, was uns in so gute Laune versetzt."

„Wow! Wir haben fast alle Kurse zusammen mit den Slytherins! Ich hoffe, ihr wollt das nicht in irgendeiner Weise ausnutzen!"

„Wir! Nein, wir werden es nicht ausnutzen, wir werden uns nur etwas amüsieren!", erwiderte Sirius mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Sie werden dieses Jahr wirklich leiden müssen, sie werden sich nicht trauen, nächstes Jahr wiederzukommen."

„Eines Tages wird das alles auf euch zurückkommen, wisst ihr", meinte Remus sehr philosophisch.

„Ja, ja, Remus, du hast sicherlich Recht", entgegnete James, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick daran zu glauben.

„Also, heute beginnen wir mit zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und zwei Stunden Verwandlung, dann Mittagessen und Nachmittags vier Stunden Zaubertränke. Na ja, trotzdem ein ganz erträglicher Tag."

Die Rumtreiber beendeten ihr Mahl und gingen dann in den Unterricht.

Wie üblich kamen sie etwas zu spät zu Professor Isandros Unterricht, dem neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

„Meine Herren, ich toleriere keine Verspätungen in meiner Klasse. Darum muss ich euch bitten, das nächste Mal pünktlich zu sein, oder ich sehe mich gezwungen, euch eine Strafarbeit zu geben."

Die Rumtreiber brachen in leises Lachen aus. Offensichtlich hatten die anderen Professoren ihn noch nicht über sie in Kenntnis gesetzt, also würden sie davon profitieren können.

Die Slytherins hatten den Anschein, sich zu langweilen. Der Professor sprach nur über verschiedene Zauber, als sein Stuhl plötzlich verschwand und er auf den Boden fiel. Natürlich hatte Sirius einen Versetzungszauber gesprochen, sodass der Stuhl sich nun ein paar Meter neben dem Professor befand.

Die meisten Schüler lachten, sogar ein paar Slytherins mussten leicht grinsen, hörten damit aber sofort wieder auf.

Doch die Rumtreiber amüsierten sich nicht nur mit dem Professor. Die Slytherins bekamen auch ein paar von Sirius' Streichen ab. Snape wurde an seinen Stuhl geklebt, Avery wurde mit Tinte überschüttet, die nicht abzuwaschen ging und Rosier musste Igelstiche ertragen, die durch seinen Stuhl drangen.

Die Slytherins begannen es bereits zu bereuen, fast all ihre Kurse mit den Gryffindors teilen zu müssen.

Der Unterricht von McGonagall verlief ein wenig ruhiger, es gab lediglich ein paar Haarfarbänderungen, nichts Schlimmes und man konnte noch nicht einmal nachweisen, dass die Rumtreiber dahinter steckten, was hieß, dass die Lehrerin ihnen keine Strafarbeit geben konnte.

„Gut, ich sehe, dass nur ein paar Schüler ihre Bücher in Schmuckkästchen verwandeln können. Die von Miss Evans ist recht hübsch, die von Mr Potter und Lupin sind auch nicht schlecht. Ich gebe Gryffindor also dreißig Punkte. Ich erwarte von Ihnen, dass Sie morgen alle diese Verwandlung perfekt beherrschen, ist das klar?"

Die ganze Klasse nickte mit dem Kopf.

„Habt ihr das gesehen! Sie hat mir noch nicht einmal Punkte für meine Schachtel gegeben", meinte Sirius verärgert.

„Sirius, dein Schmuckkästchen hatte Seiten, wenn man es geöffnet hat, es war vollkommen nutzlos. Du solltest dich mehr anstrengen, dieses Jahr nimmt McGonagall es wirklich sehr ernst – will heißen, noch ernster als sonst."

„Ja, aber ich habe immerhin irgendwas zu Stande gebracht. Na ja, jetzt hab ich erst mal einen Bärenhunger!"

In dem Moment kamen sie an Lily, Gabrielle und Anne vorbei und James fuhr sich instinktiv durch die Haare.

Diese Geste brachte Lily zu einem genervten Schulterzucken und die anderen beiden Mädchen zu einem Lachanfall.

„_Glaubt er wirklich, er wäre so interessant? Der Arme, er ist wirklich zu bedauern, so arrogant zu sein und es nicht einmal zu bemerken"_, dachte Lily.

Man konnte sagen, dass Lily James nicht gerade mochte, nein, sie hasste ihn vielmehr, seit sie ihn kannte. Wie arrogant er war und selbstgefällig und wie er immer glaubte, etwas Besseres zu sein. Alles an ihm stieß sie ab.

Gabrielle Potedia war ein Gryffindor-Mädchen und eine von Lilys besten Freundinnen. Sie war blond und hatte grün-blaue Augen, die ihre Farbe je nach ihrer Laune änderten. Sirius war sehr erstaunt gewesen, als er erfahren hatte, dass dies nichts mit Magie zu tun hatte. Sie war schlank und immer fröhlich. Sie hatte außerdem ein sehr großes Mundwerk und erzählte jedem zu gerne von ihren Geschichten, die sie erfand. Man sollte sie jedoch nicht zu sehr verärgern. Sie wusste zwar, wie man sich zur Wehr setzte, aber nicht so gut wie Anne Denia, eine andere Gryffindor.

Anne war ganz einzigartig. Sie war groß, hatte dunkelbraune Haare und diamantenblaue Augen. Anne war das hübscheste Mädchen aus Gryffindor, aber sie war auch die zänkischste. Im Sport besiegte sie sogar die Jungen und in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war sie ebenfalls sehr begabt. Außerdem war sie sehr intelligent. Das alles hieß kurz und knapp, dass es nicht sehr ratsam war, Anne Denia zum Feind zu haben.

Diese beiden Mädchen, ebenso wie Lily, waren immer zusammen zu sehen. Obwohl Lily in der ganzen Schule beliebt war, blieb sie immer nur mit Anne und Gabrielle zusammen.

Anne blieb oft bei den Rumtreibern und Gabrielle war ebenfalls in der ganzen Schule beliebt, doch auf andere Art als Lily.

Man respektierte Lily für ihr sehr gerechtes Verhalten und dafür, dass sie die Regeln so genau befolgte, während Gabrielle für ihre Geschichten und ihre Höflichkeit bekannt war, selbst ein paar Slytherins waren von ihr angezogen.

Die zwei anderen Mädchen aus dem Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler von Gryffindor hießen Aline Ulbricht und Jeanne Botriue. Das erste hatte lange braune Haare und grüne Augen, was sie sehr hübsch erscheinen ließ. Sie hatte einen starken Charakter und sie ließ sich nicht auf die Füße treten. Sie blieb dennoch immer bei Jeanne, die es nicht sehr mochte, sich in andere Häuser einzumischen. Das Zweite hatte rot gefärbte Haare und sie war von Natur aus sehr freundlich und intelligent, aber sie war ein wenig faul. Ab und zu hing sie bei den Rumtreibern ab, wenn Aline zu sehr mit Lernen beschäftigt war.

James verstand Lily Evans ganz und gar nicht. Er war der schönste Junge, der intelligenteste und er war in der Quidditch-Mannschaft. Warum wollte sie also nicht mit ihm ausgehen?

„Ich schlage vor, anstatt hier Wurzeln zu schlagen, gehen wir besser essen. James, bist du noch unter uns?"

James antwortete nicht.

„Ähm, Holzkopf, hörst du mich!"

„Holzkopf? Warum nennst du mich so, Sirius?" James sah seinen Freund verwundert an.

„Na ja, das fasst doch deinen Namen gut zusammen: Prongs!"

„Du brauchst gerade was zu sagen, Padfoot!"

„Immer noch besser, als Wormtail , oder?", lachte Sirius.

„Hey, das ist nicht sehr freundlich, Leute", mischte sich Peter mit ein.

Sie kamen vor der Große Halle an, die schon voll war und begannen zu essen.

„So, Jungs, jetzt haben wir dann vier Stunden Zaubertränke und ihr wisst, was das bedeutet?" Sirius sah in die Runde.

„Die Feuerwerkskörper kommen zum Einsatz", erwiderte Peter prompt.

„Schniefelus kriegt auf alle Fälle eine Abreibung. Ich glaube, er ist mein Lieblingsopfer", meinte James.

„Ich habe Lust mich über meine liebe Cousine lustig zu machen."

„Welche?", wollte Peter wissen. „Narzissa oder Bellatrix?"

„Nein, Narzissa ist nur eine Puppe von Lucius, aber Bellatrix dagegen…", sagte Sirius verschwörerisch.

„Gehen sie zusammen aus? Narzissa und Lucius, meine ich", fragte Remus.

„Ja und nein, ihre Geschichte ist ziemlich kompliziert. Ich denke, dass Narzissa die Jungen für Lucius' Geschmack viel zu sehr anzieht. Aber immerhin kommt sie aus der Familie Black und die hat ihre zukünftige Hochzeit schon fest eingeplant."

„Welch Freude! Wie viele junge Todesser, glaubt ihr, werden sie uns schenken?", meinte James, wobei er das Gesicht zu einer angeekelten Maske verzerrte.

„Ich setze auf drei", sagte Peter.

„Nein, ich denke eher zwei", nahm Sirius die Wette auf.

„Sie werden nur einen einzigen haben", widersprach Remus überzeugt.

„Wie willst du dir denn da so sicher sein, Remus?", fragte Sirius misstrauisch.

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Und du, James?"

„Ich hoffe, dass Malfoy unfruchtbar ist…"

Die Rumtreiber brachen unter zahlreichen erstaunten Blicken in Lachen aus.

Sie hatten Zaubertränkeunterricht bei Professor Rigante. Diese Frau war nicht wirklich böse, aber sie ertrug keinen Lärm, keine Blicke, keine Scherze der Rumtreiber. Sie war die Hauslehrerin von Slytherin.

Ihr einziges Problem war, dass sie nie auch nur den Hauch eines Beweises dafür hatte, die Rumtreiber bestrafen zu können und das nagte sehr an ihr.

Das Schlimmste war, dass die Rumtreiber, abgesehen von Peter, keine schlechten Schüler waren. Der beste Schüler in Zaubertränke war jedoch Snape, gefolgt von Sirius, James und Lily. Peter war dagegen einer der schlechtesten, er war vor allem in Zaubertränke eine absolute Niete.

„Gut, ich bin sicher, dass Sie über die Ferien alles vergessen haben. Nun ja, nicht dass sie davor allzu viel gewusst hätten, abgesehen von einzelnen unter euch." Sie warf Snape einen Blick zu. „Dieses Jahr werden wir viel über Tränke lernen, die einen Teil unseres Körpers verändern können, anschließend über einige Wahrheitstränke und schließlich einige Gifte, natürlich keine tödlichen."

„Nichts Tödliches für Menschen, aber wie schaut das bei Tieren aus?", rief Snape.

Die Rumtreiber erstarrten. Snape wusste die Wahrheit über Remus und das war sicherlich der Grund, warum er gefragt hatte.

„Nein, auch nichts Tödliches für Tiere. Sie können einen nur krank machen, aber ihre Zubereitung ist ziemlich schwierig, weshalb Sie diese Tränke erst Ende des Jahres lernen werden. Weitere Fragen?"

„Sie haben nicht zufälligerweise einen Zaubertrank gegen fettige Haare?", rief James, wobei er Snape unverhohlen ansah.

„Fünf Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für diesen verbalen Angriff eines anderen Schülers!"

James konnte es nicht fassen. Diesmal hatte Rigante schon nach seiner ersten Bemerkung die Geduld verloren. Sie wartete damit üblicherweise eine Woche. Sie schien strikter als sonst, vielleicht wäre die Feuerwerkskörper doch keine so gute Idee.

Aber er hatte keine Gelegenheit, dies Sirius zu sagen, da dieser schon nach einer Stunde Vorbereitung des neuen Trankes, der die Augen und Haarfarbe ändern sollte, mehrere Feuerwerkskörper in Bellatrix' Kessel warf, die sofort zu Schreien begann.

Sirius tat so, als ob nichts weiter wäre und bereitete seinen Trank weiter zu.

Bellatrix ging sich umziehen und Rigante konnte, wie üblich, nichts gegen die Gryffindors unternehmen, weshalb sie sich damit begnügte, sie zuschwafelte.

„Man müsste eigentlich glauben, dass Sechstklässler wissen, wie man sich im Unterricht zu benehmen hat und keine dummen Streiche mehr spielen, aber Ihre Klasse stellt da eine Ausnahme dar. Es sind immer dieselben!"

James konnte sich ein leichtes Lachen nicht verkneifen, was ihn zwanzig Minuspunkte einbrachte, ebenso wie einen sehr finsteren Blick von Lily.

Nachdem sie vier Stunden in dem Kerker verbracht hatten, waren die Jungen wirklich mehr als froh, diesen endlich verlassen zu können.

„Also, wir haben bis heute Abend Zeit, irgendetwas zu machen", erklärte James.

„Na ja… ich wollte eigentlich den Verwandlungszauber üben. Ich schaffe ihn immer noch nicht und dachte, dass Remus mir vielleicht ein wenig helfen könne."

„Natürlich, Peter, kein Problem."

„Gut, und was machen wir, Sirius?"

„Ich dachte an den letzten Trank, den ich zubereitet habe, weißt du, so ein kleiner Streich, um das Schuljahr zu begrüßen. Ich denke da an bunte Farben und Ballettkleider, das wär's doch, oder!"

„Ich nehme an, wir mischen diesen kleinen Trank in die Gläser der Slytherins?"

„Warum nicht!"

Die beiden Jungen sprachen auf dem Weg zu ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum über ihren geplanten Streich, doch auf halbem Weg trafen sie Snape, der in die Lektüre eines Buches vertieft war.

„Oh, mein lieber Schniefelus! Ich hab schon darauf gewartet, dich zu treffen", meinte James sichtlich erfreut.

Severus Snape suchte seinen Zauberstab und deutete damit direkt auf Potter.

„Oh, der große Schniefelus weiß, wie er mit seinem Zauberstab umgehen muss, kannst du das glauben, Sirius?"

„Halt 's Maul, Potter, und lass mich vorbei."

„Expelliarmus!" Snape wurde nach hinten gestoßen und sein Zauberstab landete vor Potters Füßen.

„Was meintest du gerade, Schniefelus? Ich glaube, ich habe dich nicht richtig verstanden!"

James amüsierte sich damit, Snape in die verschiedensten Tiere zu verwandeln, dann ließ er ihn einige Meter über dem Boden schweben.

„Potter, lass ihn, sofort!"

„Oh, nein! Ein Mal, wenn ich mich gerade etwas amüsiere!"

„Lass ihn runter, sofort, oder ich ziehe von meinem eigenen Haus Punkte ab, obwohl ich angeekelt von der Tatsache bin, überhaupt mit dir in demselben Haus zu sein."

„Danke für das Kompliment, Evans!"

„Lass ihn oder ich ziehe dir wirklich Punkte ab!"

„Schon gut, Evans, wenn du darauf bestehst."

James ließ Snape hart auf den Boden fallen und ging zusammen mit Sirius lachend davon.

„Du wirst schwach, mein Alter, du machst, was Evans sagt? Das ist das erste Mal!"

„Nur, weil ich weiß, was heute Abend auf ihn wartet", erwiderte James fies grinsend.

Die zwei Jungen verbrachten den Nachmittag damit, einen Zaubertrank mit ganz bestimmten Wirkungen vorzubereiten.

Als der Abend endlich hereinbrach, gingen die zwei in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

Peter hatte es allem Anschein nach immer noch nicht geschafft, sein Buch zu verwandeln und Remus versuchte immer noch, es ihm beizubringen. Er war wirklich sehr geduldig.

„Hallo ihr beiden!"

„Hi Gabrielle und Jeanne, ihr seid gar nicht mit Aline zusammen?", fragte James.

„Nein, sie übt noch an ihrer Verwandlung, sie findet ihr Schmuckkästchen noch nicht hübsch genug, du kennst sie ja", entgegnetet Jeanne augenverdrehend.

„Wo wart ihr zwei denn die ganze Zeit?", wollte Gabrielle neugierig wissen.

„Wenn wir es dir sagen, wird es nicht so lustig werden. Du siehst es heute Abend sowieso. Das wird etwas ganz Besonderes", meinte Sirius vorfreudig grinsend.

„James, Lily wird dir dafür die Hölle heißmachen!"

„Sicherlich, aber sie wird meinem Charme nicht entgehen können!"

„Na ja, eigentlich ist sie die einzige, die das kann, erinnerst du dich?", flüsterte Sirius seinem besten Freund zu.

„Und ihr Mädchen, was habt ihr Schönes gemacht?", fragte James, der so tat, als hätte er Sirius nicht gehört.

„Ich habe eine neue Geschichte geschrieben und wir haben ein wenig an unserer Schmuckschatulle geübt."

„Der Spruch war nicht wirklich schwer, ich habe ihn nur im Unterricht nicht hinbekommen", meinte Jeanne.

„Das stimmt, er war wirklich ziemlich leicht", stimmte James zu.

Sie schwiegen, als sie Lily den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten sahen. Diese ging auf die zwei Mädchen zu und sofort fuhr sich James mit der Hand durch die Haare und nahm seine hochmütige Haltung ein.

„Hey, Lily, na, schönen Tag gehabt, heute?"

„Was willst du, Potter, dass ich dir eine Medaille dafür gebe, dass du Severus einen dummen Scherz gespielt hast oder vielleicht für die Streiche in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste? Du bist und bleibst nichts weiter ein angeberischer Junge, der nur an sich selbst denkt."

Lily nahm die zwei Mädchen mit und zusammen gingen sie in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Weißt du was, es ist zu schwach zu sagen, dass sie dich nicht mag. Sie hasst dich, James!"

„Schon gut, glaubst du, ich hab das nicht bemerkt?" James wollte es nicht zugeben, aber Lilys Worte hatten ihn berührt, wie immer, aber das behielt er für sich.

Sie blieben noch eine knappe Stunde im Gemeinschaftsraum, als sich Remus plötzlich zu ihnen setzte.

„Er hat es endlich geschafft, eine kleine Schachtel zu Stande zu bringen. Das einzige Problem ist, dass sie noch voll von Seiten ist. Ich dachte immer, Animagi würden die Magie sehr gut beherrschen!"

„Ausnahmen bestätigen die Regel", meinte James weise.

Zur selben Zeit im Schlafsaal der Mädchen.

„Ich habe ihn schon wieder dabei erwischt, wie er Severus gedemütigt hat."

„Lily, ehrlich, du solltest das nicht so ernst sehen", versuchte es Gabrielle.

„Gab, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du das einmal sagen würdest!"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber seh der Wahrheit ins Gesicht, Lily. Wenn er dich so sehr nervt, dann meide ihn doch einfach. Geh nicht immer zu ihm, wenn er wieder mal etwas angestellt hat, vielleicht wird es ihm dann langweilig", schlug Gabrielle überzeugend vor.

„Vielleicht, aber ich kann einfach nicht verstehen, wie du ihn auch noch sympathisch finden kannst, Anne!"

„Wenn er nicht einen Trottel aus sich macht, ist er wirklich lustig. Jemand, der das Leben nicht ganz so ernst sieht."

„Eben, er sollte endlich mal auf eigenen Beinen stehen."

„Lily, wir sind doch erst sechzehn. Beruhige dich mal, ja? Ehrlich, wir sind nicht alle schon so erwachsen, wie du. Und James ist zugegeben etwas hinterher", meinte Anne, was die Mädchen, abgesehen von Lily, zum Lachen brachte.

„Nein, Anne, er ist nicht hinterher, er hat einfach kein Gehirn."

„Wenn ich mal seine Noten hätte", seufzte Aline.

„Ich schlage euch vor, in der Großen Halle weiter darüber zu reden. Ich habe Hunger", meinte Jeanne.

Die Mädchen gingen also zum Essen in die Große Halle und stellten fest, dass sie so ziemlich die Letzten waren.

Nach ein paar Minuten öffneten sich die Türflügel und alle konnten ihr Mahl beginnen. Niemand fehlte, selbst Dumbledore war da, der sich mit McGonagall unterhielt.

In dem Moment, da die Gerichte auf den Tellern erschienen, ereignete sich etwas, das niemand hätte vorhersehen können, selbst Dumbledore selbst nicht…

Die Flügel zur Großen Halle öffneten sich unvermittelt und ließen eine Gestalt in einem schwarzen Mantel ein, einem Todesserumhang!

Mehrere Schüler stießen ängstliche Schreie aus, andere, wie zum Beispiel James, spuckten plötzlich den Zitronensaft wieder zurück, den sie eben tranken.

Eine Stille legte sich über die ganze Große Halle. Die Gestalt regte sich leicht. Dumbledore war schon aufgestanden und deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Unbekannten.

„_Harry, du hättest merken müssen, dass der Umhang, den Dumbledore dir gegeben hat, derselbe ist, den er dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt hat. Jetzt bist du vor einem sehr wütenden Dumbledore, der darauf wartet, dass du etwas Falsches tust, damit er dich töten kann… Der Brief, Dummkopf! Gib ihm den Brief! Jetzt verstehe ich, warum er zu mir sofort gesagt hat…"_

„_Ein Todesser in Hogwarts, also so was! Bei Merlin, ich habe Dumbledore noch nie so erzürnt gesehen, selbst unsere Streiche verärgern ihn nicht derartig"_, dachte James.

Harry, der noch immer den Brief in der Hand hielt, streckte den Arm aus, damit Dumbledore den Zettel sehen konnte, und holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. Man konnte hören, wie einige Schüler den Atem anhielten. Er ließ den Zettel bis zu Dumbledore fliegen.

Dieser nahm ihn, ohne den Blick von dem Todesser zu wenden.

Einige Schüler weinten unterdrückt. Offensichtlich war Voldemort vielen bereits ein Begriff.

Harry wagte nicht, sich zu rühren. Sein Umhang durfte unter keinen Umständen herunterfallen, seine Kapuze musste sein Gesicht verdecken.

„_Das ist wirklich seltsam, ein Brief von einem Todesser, der mein eigenes Siegel trägt… das ist aber wirklich mein Siegel, kein Zweifel"_, dachte Dumbledore.

Er öffnete den Brief und man konnte sehen, dass er leicht die Augenbrauen hochzog. Er sah erst den Brief, dann Harry an… dann wieder den Brief und noch einmal Harry…

Dumbledore mochte die Blicke der Professoren nicht, die versuchten, den Brief zu lesen. Er ging auf Harry zu. Alle, Schüler wie Lehrer, spannten sich an. Er nahm Harry an der Schulter und führte ihn aus der Großen Halle. Die Torflügel flogen hinter den beiden zu.

„Folge mir in mein Büro."

Es war nicht Dumbledores üblicher Ton, weit davon entfernt. Es war ein trockener, barscher Tonfall. Keine Spur eines Lächelns, nur dieser kühle, zornige Blick.

Harry hörte, wie die Gespräche in der Großen Halle wieder aufbrandeten und stieß den Atem wieder aus, den er zurückgehalten hatte.

Als sie vor dem Wasserspeier ankamen, nannte Dumbledore das Passwort: „Hope" und der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite.

Dumbledore betrat das Büro, gefolgt von Harry.

Etwas für Dumbledore ganz Ungewöhnliches passierte nun: Fawkes begann erfreut zu singen.

„Hallo, Fawkes", meinte Harry leicht angespannt.

„Sie kennen ihn?", fragte Dumbledore überrascht.

„Ja, ziemlich gut." Harry wusste, dass er nicht mehr darüber sagen durfte.

„Du kannst deinen Umhang nun vielleicht abnehmen, oder?"

„Ja, natürlich, hab ich ganz vergessen. Ich frage mich, warum Sie mich darum gebeten haben, ihn anzuziehen, ich hab schon gedacht, Sie wollen mich töten."

„Diese Umhänge sind ganz besonders, junger Mann. Selbst wenn man Magie anwendet, kann man das Gesicht der Person, die ihn trägt, nicht sehen, außer wenn man sich ganz nahe an ihr befindet."

Harry nahm die Kapuze ab und Dumbledore war nur noch mehr überrascht.

„Nun, ich glaube, ich verstehe den Grund für den Umhang nun besser."

„Ich ähnele zu sehr meinem Vater, nicht wahr?"

„Hast du ihn gerade nicht gesehen?"

„Ich muss sagen, dass meine Aufmerksamkeit mehr darauf gerichtet war, dem mächtigsten Zauberer Englands keinen Grund zu geben, mich umzubringen."

„Da haben Sie Recht." Dumbledore begann zu lachen. Er entspannte sich, ebenso wie Harry, aus demselben Grund: Dumbledore wusste offensichtlich nicht, wie er Harry ansprechen sollte.

Dieser meinte noch immer grinsend: „Können Sie mich nicht lieber Harry nennen. Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, wenn Sie mich Siezen."

„Okay, Harry. Also, wenn ich richtig verstehe, dann bist du Harry Potter."

„Ja, Harry James Potter."

„Natürlich, und deine Mutter?"

„Das sieht man also nicht?"

„Ich muss sagen, dass deine Augen dich verraten, aber ich bin nicht hier, um darüber mehr zu erfahren. In dem Brief steht geschrieben, dass du ein ganzes Schuljahr lang hier bleiben wirst. Du bist in Gryffindor, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Ich werde dennoch den Sprechenden Hut die Auswahl vollführen lassen müssen, das ist dringend notwendig. Die anderen Schüler würden zu viele Fragen stellen. – Wo sind deine Sachen?"

„Gleich neben dem See, meine Eule dagegen dürfte sich bereits in der Eulerei befinden."

„Sehr schön. In meinem Brief habe ich sehr direkte Anweisungen geschrieben, ich werde zunächst dein Äußeres verändern müssen."

Dumbledore holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und Harry wartete geduldig und ruhig ab, bis die Verwandlung vollführt war. Er spürte ein paar Veränderungen, was nicht gerade sehr angenehm war.

„Sieh dir das Ergebnis an", meinte Dumbledore, wobei er ihm einen Spiegel hinhielt.

„Ahhhhh!"

Harry war sehr überrascht. Er hatte blau-graue Augen, eine sehr seltsame Farbe, und seine Gesichtszüge waren viel feiner, er hatte glatte, schwarze Haare.

Er sah vor sich Malfoy mit einer etwas dunkleren Hautfarbe und schwarzen Haaren.

Instinktiv nahm er seinen harten Gesichtsausdruck an, den er von Snape gelernt hatte, und seine Augen wurden stählern grau.

Selbst Dumbledore schien von dieser Veränderung überrascht.

„Ich werde auch einen sehr mächtigen Zauber auf dich legen, Harry, damit du die Zukunft nicht jedem einfach so verraten kannst. Du musst mich verstehen, Harry, schau mich nicht mit diesem Blick an."

„Ich verstehe…"

„_Fatus non veritas Harry Potter._"

Harry war wütend auf den Dumbledore seiner Zeit, dass er ihn derartig veränderte. Er war wütend auf so ziemlich jeden in dem Moment, er merkte nicht einmal, dass Dumbledore den Sprechenden Hut mit sich genommen hatte und dass sie schon wieder auf dem Weg in die Große Halle waren.

Als Dumbledore und der Todesser gegangen waren, brachen in der ganzen Großen Halle die Gespräche wieder aus, selbst die Professoren waren beunruhigt.

„Hast du das gesehen! Ein Todesser hat es gewagt, Hogwarts zu betreten", rief James aus, der noch immer nicht über diese Bestürzung weggekommen war.

„Ja, wenn ihr Dumbledores Gesicht gesehen hättet, er war wirklich so was von zornig", fügte Sirius hinzu.

„Ich möchte nicht Dumbledore gegenüberstehen, wenn er derart außer sich ist", flüsterte Remus.

„Dennoch… er hatte nicht einmal… Angst", meinte Peter mit zittriger Stimme.

Die ganze Große Halle war in Aufruht. Jeder sprach nur noch über das Eindringen des Todessers in Hogwarts, als plötzlich die Türflügel sich wieder öffneten.

Sofort herrschte Schweigen. Dumbledore betrat die Halle, gefolgt von einem Jungen, der James' Schätzung nach, fünfzehn oder sechzehn sein musste.

Was an ihm auffiel, war sein kühles, berechnendes Gesicht, mit harten Zügen…

„Dieses Jahr werden wir einen neuen Schüler bei uns aufnehmen. Er kommt aus Russland, aber spricht fließend Englisch. Ich stelle euch Herry Praott vor. Er kommt in die sechste Klasse."

„_Herry Praott? Was für ein dämlicher Name! – Oh, mein Vater sieht mich an, da ist sogar Sirius und Remus und… die Ratte!"_

Harry fühlte Zorn in sich hochsteigen. Peter so nahe bei seinen Eltern zu sehen machte ihn rasend. Er durchbohrte ihn mit Blicken, was Peter dazu brachte, sich so klein wie möglich zu machen.

Harry war nun überzeugt davon: Er würde Voldemort töten, er würde alle Todesser töten, dafür, dass Peter so treulos und verräterisch gewesen war.

Harry näherte sich dem Hocker, auf dem der Sprechende Hut lag und setzte ihn sich auf.

Er hörte ihm nicht zu, was er ihm erzählte, er war zu sehr auf den Gedanken fixiert, dass er so mächtig wie möglich werden wollte, mächtig genug, um Voldemort und seine Todesser besiegen zu können…

„Ich sehe sehr viel Ehrgeiz, auch Mut ist da, und auch… oh, du bist ein Parselmund!"

„Sehr gut, ich verstehe. Du gehst also nach… SLYTHERIN!"

Harry verstand zu spät, was passiert war. Er war nach Slytherin geschickt worden, er hatte dem Hut nicht zugehört, er hatte ihm nicht widersprochen…

Er drehte den Kopf zu den Slytherins, die ihm applaudierten, viel zu laut, seiner Meinung nach. Alle waren sicherlich überzeugt, dass sie es mit einem Todesser zu tun hatten…

Er drehte sich zu Dumbledore, der ihn leicht angrinste. Er sah ihn flehend an.

„Ich kann nicht dahingehen…", flüsterte Harry Dumbledore leise zu.

„Ich fürchte doch." Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm zu und räumte dann den Sprechenden Hut weg.

Harry stand noch immer da, mitten in der Großen Halle. Er ließ sich nichts anmerken, sondern hatte seinen kühlen Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Dann, ganz langsam, ging er auf den Slytherin-Tisch zu und setzte sich.

Unglücklicherweise war der einzig freie Platz der neben Snape.

„_Genial! Ich muss ein ganzes Schuljahr in dasselbe Haus gehen wie Snape! Das wird Dumbledore mir bezahlen, das schwöre ich! Er wusste, dass ich nach Slytherin geschickt werden würde. Immerhin hat er diese Ereignisse alle schon einmal erlebt"_, dachte Harry erbittert.

„Hallo", begrüßte ihn ein junges, blondes Mädchen, die sich zu ihm herüberbeugte.

„Hallo."

„Also, du bist der Neue?"

„Nein, ich bin sehr alt, aber ich habe Lust, noch einmal den Unterricht zu besuchen, und du?", knirschte Harry sarkastisch zurück.

„Du musst nicht gleich so ruppig werden. Ich heiße übrigens Narzissa Black."

„Angenehm", antwortete Harry gezwungen.

„Und du bist Herry Praott. Das ist nicht gerade ein sehr bekannter Zauberername!"

„Und! Stellt das ein Problem für dich dar?"

„Für mich ist das ein Problem", rief ein großer Junge mit blonden Haaren. „Ich heiße Malfoy und ich ertrage keine Schlammblüter wie dich!"

„Scheint so, als müsstest du dich daran gewöhnen."

„Sag das noch einmal und du wirst…", begann Malfoy, jetzt sichtlich verärgert. Doch die Diskussion wurde unterbrochen, da in dem Moment einige Slytherins das Schreien anfingen.

Ihr Umhänge hatten sich in Ballettkleider verwandelt, manch anderen wuchsen ein dritter Arm aus dem Rücken oder ein elfter Finger, wieder andere bekamen, wie Harry überrascht feststellte rosa Augen. Manche wechselten sogar die Farben in schrillen Farbtönen.

„Dieses Jahr bringe ich sie um…", murmelte Snape.

„Wen?", fragte Harry fast unschuldig. Ihn selbst hatte es nicht erwischt, schließlich hatte er noch nicht mit dem Essen begonnen.

„Potter und seine Bande."

„Und du bist?"

„Severus Snape. Wenn ich dir einen Ratschlag geben kann, halte dich von ihnen fern", sagte er, wobei er mit dem Finger auf die vier Rumtreiber wies, die sich vor Lachen kaum mehr halten konnten.

„_Muto_", murmelte Harry. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab heimlich hervorgeholt und hatte Snapes Umhang wieder normal gezaubert, ebenso wie alle die von den anderen Slytherins, ohne dass sie es jedoch bemerkt hatten. Allein Snape hatte Harry gesehen.

„Danke", meinte er trocken.

Die Halle, die von Lachen erfüllt gewesen war, lachte nicht mehr. Das war das erste Mal, dass ein Streich der Rumtreiber so schnell vernichtet war. Selbst die Rumtreiber fanden das ziemlich unheimlich.

„James, du hast mir doch gesagt, dass die Formel länger andauern würde!"

„Ja, ich verstehe nicht, warum sie nur so kurz gehalten hat. Sie müssen wahrscheinlich mehr davon trinken. Jedenfalls hab ich ein neues Opfer für uns gefunden."

„Ich bin absolut einverstanden mit dir", rief Sirius.

„Jedenfalls scheint ihr Konkurrenz bekommen zu haben, Jungs", mischte sich Remus mit ein.

„Was? Wieso?", wollten Sirius und James wie aus einem Munde wissen.

„Habt ihr nicht gemerkt, wie die Mädchen Herry ansehen? Und ich muss sagen, dass er nicht gerade hässlich ist, er hat einen gewissen Charme."

Das Abendessen war bei den Slytherins schnell beendet, die keinen Hunger mehr hatten.

Auch Harry hatte keinen Hunger, jedoch aus anderen Gründen: Die Reise hatte ihn zwar hungrig gemacht, aber die Tatsache, dass er bei den Slytherins gelandet war, ekelte ihn dermaßen an, dass ihm jeglicher Appetit vergangen war.

Er hatte an ihrem Tisch all diejenigen gesehen, die er am liebsten töten wollte – und es in der Zukunft auch tun würde! Bellatrix, Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, Rosier, Rookwood, Macnair, ebenso wie Narzissa und Dolohow.

Zum Glück waren nicht alle in der sechsten Klasse.

Er hatte erfahren, dass Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle schon im siebten Jahr waren. Narzissa, Snape, Bellatrix, Lestrange und Avery jedoch waren in seinem Jahrgang, dafür waren Dolohow, Rosier, Rookwood und Macnair erst im fünften Jahr.

Harry hatte absolut kein Glück.

Man führte ihn in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherin. Das Passwort war „Dunkelheit", was nicht sehr überraschend war. Der Raum war genau so, wie er ihn aus seinem zweiten Jahr in Erinnerung hatte: Kühl, steinern, grün und silbern.

Malfoy schien der Boss hier zu sein, was noch nicht einmal erstaunlich war, wenn man bedachte, wie sich sein Sohn aufführte.

„Also Herry, Schlammblut, du brauchst gar nicht erst auf ein leichtes Leben hier zu hoffen, auch wenn ich zugeben muss, dass deine Ankunft hier ziemlich sensationell war.

„Ich hoffe es nicht, ich weiß, dass ich hier ein einfaches Leben haben werde", erwiderte Harry ohne zu blinzeln.

„Leg dich lieber nicht mit mir an, Praott, ich bin Schulsprecher und ich würde dir wirklich zu ungern weh tun."

Harry drehte ihm den Rücken zu und ging in den Schlafsaal, als er Malfoy sagen hörte: „Gut, wir müssen auch an die Mannschaft denken. Wir brauchen unbedingt einen neuen Sucher, nachdem Redore letztes Jahr gegangen ist. Ich organisiere Auswahlspiele für morgen, dieses Jahr müssen wir Gryffindor schlagen, ist das klar? Mit allen Mitteln, die nötig sind."

Harry grinste. Wenigstens würde er Quidditch spielen können, er wusste, dass er der beste Sucher war und er hatte wirklich Lust, sich mit seinem Vater zu messen.

Er erreichte den Schlafsaal und packte seine Koffer aus. Zu seinem größten Erstaunen waren seine Umhänge schon da, aber auf ihnen war nicht das Gryffindor-Emblem, sondern das von Slytherin. Diese Entdeckung war nur ein weiterer Beweis dafür, dass der Dumbledore der Zukunft sehr genau gewusst hatte, welches sein „neues Haus" sein würde.

Er bemerkte, dass auch all seine Geschenke da waren, selbst sein Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers.

„_Bei Merlins Bart, die Karte! Warum habe ich daran nicht gedacht? Ich muss unbedingt etwas tun, sonst wissen die Rumtreiber sofort, wer ich wirklich bin!"_

Er fand sehr schnell eine Lösung.

Dank dem Unterricht bei Remus hatte er einen sehr mächtigen Konfusionszauber gelernt. Er änderte also den Namen seiner eigenen Karte um in „Herrys Karte", dann sprach er den Spruch: „_Sollicitus Karte des Rumtreibers."_

Somit war nur die Karte des Rumtreibers, also die vier Gryffindors von dem Spruch betroffen. Seine eigene Karte war immer noch intakt. Das einzige Problem war, dass ihre Karte nun zwar Herry Praott als Namen anzeigte, doch sie zeigte immer noch Herry, wo immer er sich gerade aufhielt. Er musste damit rechnen, dass die vier Rumtreiber ihm auflauern konnten, wann immer sie wollten.

Er entschloss, eine kleine Tour durch das Schloss zu unternehmen. Hier zu bleiben, in diesem grünen Schlafsaal mit den Schlangen überall machte ihn krank.

Niemand hielt ihn davon ab, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu verlassen, alle waren zu sehr davon abgelenkt, Malfoy bei seinen Reden zuzuhören.

Als er erst einmal auf den Korridoren war, holte er seinen Tarnumhang und seine Karte heraus. Es war sehr seltsam, Punkte wie James Potter oder Lily Evans darauf herumlaufen zu sehen.

Er ging im Schloss spazieren, wobei er einfach seinen Gedanken freien Lauf ließ.

Er kam in einem leeren Klassenzimmer an und schloss die Tür hinter sich, nachdem er sich mit Hilfe seiner Karte vergewissert hatte, dass das Zimmer wirklich leer war.

Er verbrachte zwei Stunden hier, in denen er übte, seine Animagusform zu beherrschen, und er war mit dem Ergebnis sehr zufrieden. Er schaffte es, sich zu kontrollieren. Das schwierigste wäre nun, herauszufinden, ob er es auch schaffte, sich zu beherrschen, wenn andere Tiere in der Nähe wären. Das beste wäre, wenn er sich im Verbotenen Wald trainieren könnte… Aber nicht diesen Abend, Harry war viel zu müde.

Er beschloss also, in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren und schlafen zu gehen.

Auf dem Weg jedoch hörte er nicht gerade sehr diskrete Stimmen.

Er begegnete James und Sirius, die dabei waren, einen Komplott zu machen. Zum Glück hatte er seinen Tarnumhang an, sodass die beiden Jungen ihn nicht sehen konnten.

„Was könnten wir deiner Meinung nach dem Neuen zum Geschenk machen?", fragte James.

„Ich weiß nicht genau, ich hätte Lust, ein paar neue Sachen an ihm auszuprobieren. Ich habe kürzlich einen Spruch gefunden, mit dem man jemanden stumm machen kann, oder vielleicht sollten wir ihn an den Stuhl kleben, wie Snape, das könnte lustig werden…"

Harry hörte nicht weiter zu, er hatte schon Pläne für Sirius und James. Er lachte innerlich…

Als er in seinem Schlafsaal angekommen war, legte er die kleine Kugel von Moody an die Tür zu ihrem Schlafsaal und schlief ein. Er konnte nicht sehr gut schlafen. In einem Zimmer voller zukünftiger Todesser war das einfach nicht möglich.

tbc...


	7. Der Tag eines Slytherins

**7. Kapitel: Der Tag eines Slytherins**

* * *

Harry wachte so plötzlich auf, als hätte ihm jemand ins Ohr geschrieen. Er fing an zu lachen. Das alles war nichts weiter als ein Streich seiner eigenen Fantasie gewesen, nur ein schlimmer Traum. Er war eben aufgewacht und befand sich zweifelsohne in seinem Schlafsaal der Gryffindors.

„Was ist so lustig, Praott?"

Harry erkannte diese schreckliche, emotionslose Stimme sofort wieder. – Es war die von Severus Snape. Harry ließ sich in sein Bett zurückfallen. Das alles war also doch kein schlechter Traum gewesen, es war die nackte Realität. Er, Harry Potter, war in Slytherin.

„_Was für ein Idiot ich doch bin! Warum habe ich diesem verfluchten Hut nicht zugehört! Und warum bei Merlins Bart hat er mich hierher geschickt? Kann der Hut mich wirklich einfach so in ein anderes Haus schicken? Ich muss das unbedingt so schnell wie möglich in der Bibliothek nachschlagen. Welch Ironie des Schicksals, ich bin in dem Haus all derer, die ich am meisten auf der Welt hasse."_

„Na gut, aber das nächste Mal kannst du vielleicht leiser lachen, anstatt mich aufzuwecken."

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie egal mir dein Schönheitsschlaf ist!" Harry hatte große Lust, Snape zu nerven.

„Ich kenne dich nicht, Praott, aber sobald du einen falschen Schritt machst, dann werde ich da sein, glaub mir!"

„_Genial – ganz abgesehen davon, dass ich in Slytherin bin, habe ich die Rumtreiber und Malfoy im Rücken und zusätzlich auch noch Snape am Hals. Bravo Harry, es wird immer besser. Ich habe das Gefühl, __dass dieser Tag die reinste Hölle wird! Nein, das stimmt nicht, ich glaube, dass dieses ganze Jahr die Hölle wird!"_

Es war noch ziemlich früh, doch Harry konnte nicht mehr einschlafen, also beschloss er, sich anzuziehen und in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Er trat hinaus in den kalten Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Kommst du mit frühstücken?"

Harry drehte sich zu der Person um, welche die Treppen herunterkam. Es war niemand anderes als Narzissa Black. Harry wollte zuerst ablehnen, doch eigentlich kannte er Narzissa gar nicht und vielleicht wäre die Freundschaft mit ihr ratsamer, sich nicht jeden hier zum Feind zu machen. Außerdem wäre es ein gutes Mittel, Geheimnisse über die Slytherins herauszufinden und Malfoy zu ärgern.

„Okay, Narzissa – du heißt doch so, oder?"

„Ja." Narzissa lächelte ihn breit an.

„Also, erzähl mir doch mal was über diese Schule hier und über die anderen Schüler."

„Nun ja, Slytherin ist das beste Haus, deswegen bist du wohl auch hier hergeschickt worden."

„…Natürlich", sagte Harry, ohne auch nur einen Augenblick lang daran zu glauben.

„In den anderen Häusern leben nur Schwächlinge, Schlammblüter oder Zauberer, die es nicht würdig sind, ihre Namen zu tragen."

„Ja…" Harry versuchte, sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, was eine harte Probe darstellte. Er behielt sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht, was Narzissa ihm abkaufte.

„Aber die schlimmsten Zauberer sind die in Gryffindor: Potter und seine kleine Bande. Sie glauben, dass sie sich alles erlauben können. Sie denken, dass sie die Herrscher Hogwarts' sind. Hüte dich vor ihren Streichen, offensichtlich haben sie es auf dich abgesehen. Ich denke, dass du spätestens beim Essen verstehen wirst, was ich meine, oder, wenn du ein Glückskind bist, dann erst im Unterricht."

„Sie spielen im Unterricht Streiche?"

„Ja, und die Professoren haben nie irgendwelche Beweise, um sie bestrafen zu können."

„Kriegen sie nie Strafarbeit?"

„Oh, doch, ich würde sogar sagen, sie sprengen dabei alle Rekorde", meinte das Mädchen mit einer Miene, die all ihre Verachtung gegenüber den Gryffindors wiederspiegelte.

„Ich verstehe…"

„Erzähl mir ein wenig von dir und Russland."

„Es ist ein großes, kaltes Land, vollkommen uninteressant." Harry versuchte schnell vom Thema abzulenken.

„Hm, schön, du willst nicht darüber reden, du könntest mir aber sagen, warum du hier bist?"

„Nein, lieber nicht. Das hat private Gründe."

„Na schön." Narzissa verzog das Gesicht – offenbar hätte sie gerne mehr erfahren. Für den Augenblick jedoch ließ sie Harry in Ruhe.

Endlich erreichten sie die Große Halle, die noch ziemlich leer war, abgesehen von ein paar Schülern, wie Lily Evans und zwei Mädchen, die Harry nicht kannte, eine Handvoll Ravenclaws und Slytherins, und den Professoren.

„Ich werde deinen Stundenplan abholen. Als Vertrauensschülerin habe ich das Recht dazu."

Harry nickte leicht und warf einen Blick zum Gryffindor-Tisch. Er bemerkte zu seiner Verblüffung, dass Lily ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck ansah. Er grinste sie an, worüber sie sehr erstaunt schien, ehe sie sich wieder ihren Freundinnen zuwandte.

„_Okay, keine Panik, Lily. Dieser Slytherin hat dich gerade angelächelt. Ist es möglich, dass ein Slytherin sympathisch sein sollte? Nein, das ist nicht möglich, es war sicherlich nur irgendeine Wette unter ihnen."_

„Hier, dein Stundenplan. Ich sag dir lieber gleich, dass wir alle Stunden zusammen mit den Gryffindors haben." Narzissa zog eine Grimasse, aber Harry war darüber sehr froh.

„Wir haben zuerst zwei Stunden Verwandlung. Wer ist der Lehrer?" fragte Harry, der die Antwort eigentlich schon wusste.

„McGonagall. Sie ist sehr streng und auch noch Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor, das heißt, sie gibt den Gryffindors viele Extrapunkte."

„Ach ja?" Harry glaubte ihr kein einziges Wort. McGonagall hatte sie noch nie bevorzugt!

„Ja, glücklicherweise gibt es da aber auch noch Professor Rigante, die Zaubertränkelehrerin. Sie ist auch sehr streng und sie hasst die Gryffindors. Sie ist unsere Hauslehrerin. Heute haben wir sie leider nicht, dafür haben wir Geschichte der Zauberei. Es gibt kein langweiligeres Fach, kann ich dir sagen. Professor Binns ist ein Geist und er lehrt dieses Fach immer in derselben einschläfernden Stimme."

„Wir haben auch Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, wer unterrichtet das Fach?"

„Da haben wir einen neuen Lehrer, der absolut keine Autorität hat. Der gestrige Kurs war wirklich schwach. Außerdem beherrscht er die Gryffindors nicht und erst recht nicht die Rumtreiber."

„Drei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werden also ziemlich übel, hm?"

„Ja, ich denke schon."

In dem Moment betrat Malfoy zusammen mit seiner kleinen Gruppe von Bewunderern die Große Halle.

Harry wusste, dass Malfoy die Tatsache, dass er zusammen mit Narzissa aß, sehr schlecht aufnehmen wird.

„Narzissa, komm mal bitte her, ich muss mit dir reden."

„Ich komme schon", sagte sie, wobei sie mit den Augen rollte, was Harry zum Grinsen brachte.

Die zukünftigen Malfoys waren also nicht gerade die große Liebe!

„Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, solltest du nicht so viel mit ihr abhängen, es sei denn, du willst, dass wir dich von Lucius umgebracht in irgendeinem Korridor finden", riet Snape ihm, der sich eben neben Harry setzte.

„Ich bin an Morddrohungen gewöhnt."

„Ah ja?" Snape versuchte nicht einmal, seine Überraschung zu verbergen.

„Du solltest deine Gefühle etwas besser verstecken, sie verraten dich."

„Was kümmert's mich?"

„Ich hab das nur für dich gesagt, aber du kannst machen, was du willst, dein Leben geht mich nichts an!"

Harry verstand nicht, warum er das zu Snape gesagt hatte, vielleicht um ihm endlich einmal selber etwas beizubringen. Die Rollen waren jetzt vertauscht und das gefiel ihm wirklich sehr gut!

Aber er hatte nicht die Zeit, länger darüber nachzudenken. Er spürte, wie er sich auf seltsame Weise veränderte. Zu spät verstand er, dass die Rumtreiber ihm ihren ersten Streich gespielt hatten.

Harry war nun in Mädchensachen gekleidet, mit einem Lederrock, einem engen Top, das seine Muskeln schön zur Schau stellte, und seine Haare, die magisch gewachsen waren, waren zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden.

Alle männlichen Schüler brachen sofort in Lachen aus, doch was die weiblichen anging, die besahen sich Harry etwas eingehender – er hatte wirklich einen muskulösen Körper.

Harry blickte zum Gryffindor-Tisch und sah, dass die Rumtreiber vor Lachen auf dem Tisch lagen. Er beschloss also, in Aktion zu treten.

„Rideo canis Sirius!" Harry hatte diesen Spruch sehr leicht gelernt. Remus hatte ihm gesagt, dass man manche Basissprüche kombinieren konnte, um tolle Streiche zu spielen.

Sirius' Lachen verwandelte sich in ein tiefes Gebell, was ihn sofort zum Schweigen brachte. Harry nutzte das, um seine normale Gestalt wieder anzunehmen. Die Rumtreiber hatten jetzt den Blick auf Harry gerichtet, der ihnen vollkommen unschuldig zugrinste.

Sobald Sirius sprechen wollte, kam nur ein Bellen heraus, was die Große Halle – diesmal auch die Mädchen – abermals zum Lachen reizte. Selbst die Gryffindors und die Lehrer lachten mit.

Lily Evans lachte auch! Sie drehte sich zu Harry um und zwinkerte ihm zu, was Remus Lupin nicht entging.

„Komm schon Sirius, du musst zugeben, dass dieser Slytherin einen gewissen Humor hat!" versuchte es James, der sich mit aller Gewalt davon abhalten musste, um nicht ebenfalls in Lachen auszubrechen.

„Du wuff, wuff, findest das lustig, wuff, wuff, oder was, wuff?"

„Ähm… na ja…" James konnte sich nicht länger zurückhalten und brach explosionsartig in Lachen aus.

„Unter uns: Immerhin warst du es, der ihn mit dem Zauber provoziert hat", mischte sich Remus sehr philosophisch ein.

„Eben, wuff, wuff. Wie konnte er – wuff – wissen, dass – wuff, wuff – ich es war, wuff?"

„Ich weiß nicht, jedenfalls scheint Lily ihn gut leiden zu können. Ich habe gesehen, wie sie ihn angegrinst hat."

„WAS?" James war außer sich. Er lachte nicht mehr. Wie konnte der Slytherin es wagen, sie anzusehen!

„Wuff, wuff. Gut gemacht, Junge. Wuff, wuff!" Sirius stieß kleine Schreie aus, die einem Lachen ähnelten.

„Komm mit, ich bring dich in den Krankenflügel. Beeil dich, sonst kommen wir zu spät zum Unterricht bei McGonagall", meinte James, der noch immer verärgert war.

„_Dieser Slytherin scheint mir doch recht sympathisch zu sein. Endlich einmal hat jemand ihren Scherz gegen sie zurückgeschickt. Das war wirklich lustig"_, dachte Lily.

Harry sah, wie James und Sirius die Große Halle verließen und er konnte auch sehen, dass James nicht gerade glücklich schien. Er sah sogar ziemlich wütend aus.

„Ich sehe, du kannst dich verteidigen. Endlich einmal misst sich jemand mit ihnen", rief Snape mit einer fast erfreuten Stimme aus, die Harry von ihm gar nicht kannte.

„Sie haben mich herausgefordert. Er hat nur das bekommen, was er verdient hat."

„Warum hast du nur auf Black einen Spruch angewendet?"

„Er heißt Black?" Harry kannte die Antwort, aber diese Ablenkung ermöglichte es ihm, nicht auf Snapes Frage antworten zu müssen.

„Ja, Sirius Black."

„Er kommt aus Narzissas Familie?"

„Narzissa und Bellatrix sind seine Cousinen."

„Warum sind sie dann in Slytherin und er nicht?"

„Die Blacks sind eine sehr alte, reinblütige Familie. Alle ehren diese Reinblütigkeit, nur Sirius Black ist mit ihnen nicht einer Meinung. Er wurde diesen Sommer von seiner Familie verstoßen", berichtete Snape mit einem bösen Grinsen, das Harry ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

„Ich verstehe… Ich gehe in die Bibliothek."

„Du weißt, wo sie ist?"

„Ähm… nein." Harry konnte ihm nicht sagen, dass er es wusste. Snape wäre sonst zu überrascht gewesen und hätte Zweifel gegen ihn gehegt.

Also standen sie beide auf und wollten die Große Halle verlassen, als Lucius sich vor Harry aufbaute. „Bravo, Praott, du bist wirklich mächtig. Jetzt verstehe ich, warum du bei uns bist. Aber ich warne dich dennoch, Slytherin oder nicht, komm Narzissa niemals zu nahe. Hab ich mich klar ausgedrückt!"

„Ich werde mich ihr nicht nähern, aber wenn sie auf mich zukommen sollte, werde ich sie nicht zurückweisen."

„Wie kannst du es wagen zu behaupten, sie wäre von dir angezogen. Sie gehört MIR!"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Also, wenn du mich jetzt in die Bibliothek gehen lassen würdest…" Harry ging an Malfoy vorbei, der ziemlich wütend zu sein schien.

„Ich habe den Eindruck, dass du Probleme magst, was?"

„Wie kommst du darauf, Snape?"

„Ich hätte es lieber, wenn du mich Severus nennen würdest, sonst habe ich den Eindruck, dass du mich wie einen Erwachsenen oder wie einen Feind behandelst."

„Wenn es dir lieber ist, Severus."

„Du hast mir immer noch nichts über dich erzählt."

„Weil ich einfach keine Lust dazu habe."

„Nicht gerade sehr gesprächig, hm? Schon in Ordnung, ich respektiere das. Hier, da sind wir, ich werde auch ein paar Sachen nachschlagen. Wir treffen uns am Ausgang, dann kann ich dir den Weg zu McGonagalls Klassenzimmer zeigen."

Harry nickte und betrat die Bibliothek. Er suchte vor allem die Geschichte vom Sprechenden Hut, doch er fand nichts heraus, nur das, was er bereits wusste: Dass er zur Zeit der vier Gründer der Schule erschaffen wurde.

Er sah in der _Geschichte von Hogwarts_ nach, als er hörte, wie ihn jemand ansprach. Er sah auf und direkt in zwei verblüffend grüne Augen… seine, nein, eigentlich waren es eher Lilys.

„Hallo, ähm… Herry, nicht wahr?"

„Ja. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?" Harry war überglücklich, dass seine Mutter auf ihn zukam und mit ihm sprechen wollte.

„Lily Evans. Ich bin in Gryffindor."

„Ja, ich habe dich heute Morgen an dem Haustisch gesehen."

„Du liest die Geschichte von Hogwarts? Ich habe sie mindestens ein Dutzend Mal gelesen!"

„So oft! So spannend scheint sie nun auch wieder nicht zu sein."

„Ach, ich hatte nichts anderes zu lesen, also habe ich das Buch eben noch einmal gelesen und noch einmal…"

„Da könntest du ja auch ein Buch von Balzac lesen, das ist genauso langweilig!"

„Du kennst dich mit Muggellektüre aus?"

„Ich bin… von…… Muggeln… aufgezogen… worden." Harry hatte äußerste Schwierigkeiten, diese Worte auszusprechen, sein Kopf tat ihm schrecklich weh und seine Kehle brannte ihm. Er verstand nicht, warum.

„Geht es dir gut? Ich kann dich zum Krankenflügel bringen."

„Nein, es geht schon wieder. Ich weiß nicht, was los war."

„Gut, ich gehe dann mal in den Unterricht. Du solltest dich beeilen. McGonagall mag es nicht, wenn man zu spät kommt."

„Ich lese diesen Absatz noch zu Ende, dann komm ich."

„Wir sehen uns dann also im Unterricht. Bis dann, Herry."

Lily ging und Harry seufzte auf. Diese kurze Unterhaltung hatte ihn all seine Sorgen vergessen lassen, selbst die Tatsache, dass er nach Slytherin geschickt worden war. Er stellte sein Buch zurück, verließ die Bibliothek und stieß auf ein Schauspiel, das ihn in Rage brachte:

James amüsierte sich mit Snape. Er ließ ihn einige unangenehme Flüche ertragen und machte ihn vor einer kleinen Menge von Schülern lächerlich. Harry fühlte sich übel, wie oft war ihm das schon passiert? Dieses Mal würde es nicht so ablaufen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe", rief Harry, ohne groß nachzudenken.

„Ah! Da ist ja der Neue!" meinte James. „Praott, oder?"

„Gut kombiniert. Ich nehme an, ich bin der einzige Neue, der direkt in die sechste Klasse kommt. Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du dich an meinen Namen erinnerst", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich amüsiere mich nur ein wenig mit Schniefelus. Warte bis du an der Reihe bist, wie jeder andere auch." Mehrere Schüler glucksten. Harry bemerkte, dass Snape auf dem Boden lag und kein Wort hervorbringen konnte.

„Non ligo sonorus Severus." Harry hatte Severus befreit und fand sich vor seinem Vater wieder, der ziemlich zornig war.

„Nun gut, dann bin ich eben gezwungen, mich um dich zu kümmern, wenn du darauf bestehst."

„Expelliarmus." Ohne es zu wollen, hatte Harry einen mächtigen Zauber gesprochen, was zur Folge hatte, dass James und Sirius, ebenso wie manch anderer Schüler, nach hinten geworfen wurden und Harry eine Sammlung von nicht weniger als acht Zauberstäben vor seinen Füßen liegen hatte. Er war selbst ziemlich überrascht.

Er sah, wie sein Vater aufstand und warf ihm und Sirius ihre Zauberstäbe zurück. „Das nächste Mal wirst du es dir zweimal überlegen, bevor du andere Menschen ohne irgendeinen Grund demütigst."

Harry drehte ihm den Rücken zu. Er hatte Vertrauen in seinen Vater, dass dieser es nicht wagen würde, jemanden von hinten zu attackieren. Severus folgte Harry und sie kamen genau pünktlich im Unterricht an.

Harry setzte sich in die hintere Reihe und zu seiner größten Verwunderung setzte sich Snape neben ihn. Harry antwortete auf die Fragen, die dieser ihm stellte:

„Wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Das war nur ein einfacher Entwaffnungszauber, den man schon im zweiten Jahr lernt. Sag mir nicht, dass du ihn nicht kanntest."

„Doch, aber das war das erste Mal, dass er an Potter funktionierte. Er ist für seine guten Reflexe bekannt. Er ist in der Quidditch-Mannschaft als Sucher, musst du wissen", sagte Snape mit seiner üblichen angeekelten Stimme.

„Ich auch", war Harrys einzige Antwort, ehe der Unterricht begann.

James und Sirius kamen zu spät und bekamen deswegen zwei Stunden Strafarbeit von McGonagall.

„Ich hoffe, dass Sie gut geübt haben. Ich erwarte, dass Sie alle Ihre Verwandlung zu Stande bringen, abgesehen von Mr Praott, versteht sich, da Sie ja in der letzten Stunde nicht anwesend waren. Ich möchte, dass Sie versuchen, dieses Buch in eine Schmuckschatulle zu verwandeln."

Harry nickte.

„Wie viel wettest du, dass er es nicht aufs erste Mal schafft?" fragte Sirius ein wenig lauter als nötig, damit die ganze Klasse ihn hören konnte.

„Halt's Maul, Black!" meinte Lily. „Ich bin sicher, dass er es schafft."

James mochte ganz und gar nicht, wie Lily diesen Satz betonte.

Vor aller Augen verwandelte Harry sein Buch in ein wunderschönes rotes Schmuckkästchen, mit feinen goldenen Zeichnungen. Die Farben Gryffindors.

McGonagall konnte es nicht fassen.

„Ich… ich… erkenne Slytherin 20 Punkte zu für diese hinreißende Schatulle. Darf ich sie behalten?"

„Natürlich, Professor", meinte Harry.

Er drehte sich zu den Rumtreibern um und grinste sie breit an, was Sirius und James nur noch mehr verärgerte, aber Lily und die anderen Mädchen ganz und gar nicht.

Die Slytherins waren sehr stolz, sie hatten nun immerhin ein wenig Glück auf ihrer Seite: Herry schien für sie ein gutes Ass im Ärmel zu sein.

Bellatrix fixierte Herry sehr eingehend. Er könnte vielleicht auch ein Anhänger des Dunklen Lords werden, doch sie musste sich erst sicher sein.

Der Unterricht schritt fort und einige Schüler bekamen die Verwandlung immer noch nicht hin.

Nach einer Stunde schaffte es Severus dank den Ratschlägen, die Harry ihm gegeben hatte. In dem Moment beschloss McGonagall auch, die Übung zu ändern. Sie bat die Schüler, ihre Bücher zu öffnen und ein paar Basisverwandlungen der sechsten Klasse zu studieren.

Die schwierigste Verwandlung war, ein Kissen in einen schönen Vogel zu verwandeln. Selbstverständlich probierten James, Sirius, Remus und Lily diese Übung sofort aus, ebenso wie manche begabte Slytherins wie etwa Narzissa oder Bellatrix.

Doch niemand schaffte es.

Harry versuchte es nicht einmal. Er wusste sehr genau, dass er es schaffen würde, aber er wollte es nicht vor der Klasse zeigen.

„Was machst du? Oder sollte ich eher fragen: Warum machst du nichts?"

„Severus, ich hab keine Lust."

„Du hast keine Lust!" Snape glaubte seinen Ohren nicht trauen zu können. Dieser Junge hatte keine Lust zu arbeiten. Was machte jemand in einer Schule, der keine Lust zu arbeiten hatte?

„Aber ich sehe, dass du immer noch ein paar Probleme hast."

In der Tat war Snape noch nie sehr gut in Verwandlung gewesen, aber er hasste es, das zugeben zu müssen.

„Und? Ist das ein Problem für dich?"

„Du hältst nur deinen Zauberstab falsch. Du musst dir das, was du verwandeln willst, vorstellen. Siehst du dieses Papier? Du musst dir genau vorstellen, in was es sich verwandeln soll, also in eine Feder. Das ist schwierig, weil eine Feder sehr leicht ist."

„Wenn du das sagst", meinte Snape in abweisendem Ton, doch eine Spur neugierig. Er wollte es lernen.

„Schau her."

Unter Snapes misstrauischem Blick verwandelte Harry das Blatt in eine grün-silberne Feder.

„Praott, das ist perfekt, zehn Punkte für Slytherin."

Harry sah McGonagall erstaunt an. Er hatte nicht einmal gefühlt, dass sie ihn beobachtet hatte.

„Jetzt bist du dran, Severus."

Bei den Gryffindors…

„Hast du das gesehen? Wie oft hat McGonagall uns zwanzig Punkte für eine Übung gegeben? Selbst gestern hat sie uns dreißig Punkte für drei Personen gegeben, das ist ungerecht. Wo kommen wir denn da hin, wenn jetzt auch noch McGonagall die Slytherins bevorzugt!"

„Na, Potter, lassen wir uns jetzt von einem Slytherin lächerlich machen?" lachte Lily.

„Aber nein, meine Hübsche, ich gebe ihm nur ein wenig Vorsprung…"

In genau dem Moment gab McGonagall den Slytherins noch einmal zehn Punkte.

„Ähm, James, du solltest ihm nicht zu viel Vorsprung geben. Jetzt hat er schon 30 Punkte für sich geholt!" meinte Sirius.

„Du wirst schon sehen, Padfoot, man macht einen Potter nicht lächerlich, außer von einem anderen Potter. Ist das klar?"

„Wenn du das sagst…"

James verwandelte sein Papier in eine perfekte weiße Feder, eine Eulenfeder.

„Gut Potter, zehn Punkte für Gryffindor…"

„Was hab ich dir gesagt, Bruder? Was hältst du davon, wenn wir Praott einen schönen Streich spielen! Immerhin hat er uns ja nicht nur in der Klasse bloßgestellt, wenn du dich erinnerst?"

„Das stimmt, der Korridor ist eine schmerzhafte Erinnerung. Ich bin aber trotzdem sehr überrascht, dass er die Situation nicht ausgenutzt hat. Ein anderer Slytherin hätte sich nicht geziert."

„Er will sicherlich nur mit uns spielen und wir werden ihm zeigen, dass er sich mit uns lieber nicht anlegen sollte."

„An eurer Stelle wäre ich etwas misstrauischer", mischte sich Remus mit ein.

„Du willst uns also nicht helfen, Moony?"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Paddy, nur, dass wir vorsichtig sein sollten. Er scheint nicht so dumm zu sein wie die anderen Slytherins."

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht", sagte James abwesend.

„James, hör auf, Lily so anzustarren. Such dir doch endlich mal ein anderes Mädchen aus!"

„Nein, Sirius, ich werde mir keine andere aussuchen, ich will nur sie!"

„Nun, wir sind aber noch nicht bereit, dich zu verheiraten, mein Alter!"

Remus und Sirius brachen in ein verrücktes, unkontrolliertes Lachen aus, während James immer noch Lily fixierte.

Das einzige Problem war, dass Lily nicht James ansah, sondern Herry…

Der Unterricht war ziemlich schnell vorbei und die Schüler gingen zum Kräuterkundeunterricht bei Professor Sprout.

Herry und Snape kamen etwas zu früh vor dem Gewächshaus an und warteten auf die anderen Schüler, als Harry plötzlich hinter sich eine Stimme hörte: „Nun, Praott, bravo für deine _hinreißende_ Schatulle." Es war natürlich James, der in einem angreifenden Ton sprach.

„Jam… Potter, du brauchst nicht eifersüchtig zu sein!" Beinahe hätte er ihn James genannt…

„Ich eifersüchtig? Nein, das kann ich dir versichern: Ich wäre niemals eifersüchtig auf einen Slytherin!"

„Das werden wir noch sehen…"

„Du glaubst, ich wäre dir unterlegen? Wie wäre es wenn wir das… in der Luft klären würden!"

„Ich habe keinen Besen", meinte Herry.

„Die Schule hat genug, es sei denn, du hast Angst, auf einen Besen zu steigen…"

„Nein, das würde dich freuen, was? Ich schlage ein Sucherduell vor, wie sieht's aus?"

„Du wirst verlieren, Praott!"

„Das werden wir ja sehen. Heute Abend auf dem Quidditchfeld."

„Ich werde da sein und Sirius ist mein Zeuge."

„Ich bin Herrys Zeuge", rief Snape aus.

Professor Sprout kam ein paar Augenblicke später. Selbstverständlich hatte die Nachricht des Sucherduells bereits die Runde gemacht und alle versprachen, da zu sein.

„Guten Tag, für den Neuen: Ich bin Professor Sprout und lehre Kräuterkunde. Heute werden wir eine recht pflegeleichte Pflanze kennen lernen, doch im Laufe des Jahres wird das Niveau extrem ansteigen. Bevor wir anfangen möchte ich einen kleinen Test machen, um zu sehen, wo Sie mit Ihrem Wissen so stehen. Sie haben eine Stunde Zeit. Fangen Sie an!"

Plötzlich erschienen vor den Schülern Arbeitsblätter, auf denen schwierige Fragen standen. Harry war in Kräuterkunde nur mittelmäßig, doch er versuchte sein Bestes, um alle Fragen zu beantworten.

Nach einer Stunde hatte er gerade noch genug Zeit gehabt, die letzte Antwort zu schreiben, als die Blätter wieder verschwanden.

Harry sah sich um. Alle sprachen miteinander, doch das Seltsamste war, dass es nicht um den Test ging, sondern immer noch um das Duell, das abends stattfinden würde. Harry fühlte sich wirklich nervös. Was hatte ihn nur geritten, seinen Vater derart zu provozieren! Würde diese Reise darin enden, dass er nichts anderes tat, als gegen seinen Vater und die Rumtreiber anzukämpfen? Das verletzte Harry tief in seiner Seele. Er wollte nicht gegen seinen Vater kämpfen. Es war so schwierig und hart, was Dumbledore da von ihm verlangte! Harry war sich sicher, dass der Dumbledore seiner eigenen Zeit sehr genau gewusst hatte, dass es hart für ihn werden würde. Warum hatte der Schulleiter ihm vorgeschlagen zu gehen! Warum hatte er überhaupt angenommen? Warum hatte er unbedingt seinen Paten noch einmal sehen wollen? Und seine Eltern?

Ganz einfach: Weil Harry sich so leer gefühlt hatte, seit sie alle verschwunden waren. Leer aus Mangel an mütterlicher und väterlicher Liebe. Nur: Hier würde er diese Liebe niemals bekommen. Sie schien ihm für immer verwehrt. Warum war für ihn nur alles so schwierig? Warum war er _der Junge, der lebt_? Warum war er, was er war? Wäre es nicht besser gewesen, wenn er in dieser berühmten Nacht einfach gestorben wäre, bei seinem ersten Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort? Es wäre nicht alles so furchtbar kompliziert geworden!

Harry fühlte sich verloren. Das einzig Positive war, dass er ein paar Worte mit seiner Mutter hatte sprechen können. Aber die Slytherins würden sich sicherlich an ihm rächen, wenn sie das herausfinden würden. Damit würde er natürlich umgehen können, aber würden sie sich nicht auch an Lily rächen wollen? Was sollte er also tun? So tun, als gehöre er zu ihnen? Als wäre er ein Todesser? Als würde er seine eigenen Eltern hassen? Nein, das konnte er nicht. Das kam überhaupt nicht in Frage. Aber wie sah sein Vater ihn? _Wie einen Feind_, schoss es Harry durch den Kopf. Sein eigener Vater sah in ihm einen Feind. Soweit nichts Erstaunliches, Harry war immerhin ein Slytherin. Noch dazu hatte er James doch zum Duell herausgefordert, nachdem er ihn im Korridor lächerlich gemacht hatte.

Was sollte er also tun? Er könnte sich an die Slytherins halten, um zu erfahren, was Voldemort vorbereitete und zugleich versuchen, eine Freundschaft mit den Rumtreibern aufzubauen. Allerdings war er sich bewusst, dass diese zerbrechlich wäre. Und wenn man sein doppeltes Spiel durchschauen würde, dann wäre er ganz alleine! Ohne irgendjemanden, der ihm zur Seite stand. Selbst wenn er daran schon gewöhnt war, wollte Harry nicht von den Rumtreibern abgewiesen werden. Er wollte von ihnen akzeptiert werden, wollte zu ihnen gehören und mit ihnen Streiche aushecken. Er wollte in Gryffindor sein! Aber das Glück war nicht auf seiner Seite. Er war im Zeichen der Unglücks geboren, wie sollte man es sonst erklären, dass immer ihm derartige Dinge widerfuhren! Warum hatte es das Schicksal so auf ihn abgesehen? Was hatte er nur getan!

Harry fühlte, wie eine unbeschreibliche Wut in ihm hochstieg. Er konnte sie nicht kontrollieren, sie war einfach zu stark. Dieser Tag hatte ihn bereits derart ausgelaugt, dass er nicht mehr gegen diese gewaltige Emotion ankämpfen konnte. Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, bis seine Knöchel weiß wurden, aber auch das beruhigte ihn nicht. Alle und alles waren gegen ihn. Er wollte vor Zorn schreien, wollte etwas zerstören, seine Frustration an irgendetwas auslassen.

Er sah einen Moment lang Professor Sprout an, die erbleichte, als sie Harrys Ausdruck sah. Sie wagte es nicht länger, ihn anzusehen. Sie war weiß im Gesicht und gab keinen Laut von sich.

Alle Schüler sahen sie an. Man hätte meinen können, sie würde dem Tod ins Gesicht sehen.

Plötzlich explodierten alle Fenster des Gewächshauses auf einmal. Die Schüler flüchteten vor den Glassplittern unter die Tische. Alle, außer einem… Harry hatte sich nicht bewegt. Seine Wut hielt ihn davon ab. Er schaffte es nicht, einen Fuß vor den anderen zu bringen, er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen.

„Herry, komm unter den Tisch!" rief Snape.

Harry durchbohrte ihn mit seinem Blick. Snape hatte noch nie einen so hasserfüllten Blick gesehen. Er wagte es nicht, Harry einen weiteren Befehl zu geben.

„Herry, schütze dich!" versuchte es Lily.

Harry starrte auch sie mit demselben durchdringenden Blick an. Doch dann er beruhigte sich. Es stimmte ja gar nicht, dass er ganz alleine war. Er hatte Lily, die Einzige, die den ersten Schritt auf ihn zugetan hatte, die Einzige, die ihn nicht als Todesser abgestempelt hatte. Seine Wut ließ allmählich nach. Er sah sie immer noch an. Ihre grünen Augen hatten ihn beruhigt. Wie könnte man diese Person nicht lieben!

Vorsichtig ging Lily auf Harry zu und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Du solltest in den Krankenflügel gehen, du hast ein paar tiefe Schnitte."

„Misch dich da nicht ein, Schlammblut. Ich werde ihn hinbringen", rief Bellatrix, was Harry beinahe erneut in Rage brachte.

„Ich ziehe Slytherin dreißig Punkte ab, dafür, dass mein Gewächshaus ruiniert ist und Mr Praott, Sie haben sich zwei Wochen Strafarbeit eingehandelt. Nun, Miss Black, wären Sie bitte so freundlich und würden Mr Praott in den Krankenflügel begleiten?"

„Natürlich, Professor."

Die Schüler würden die erste Kräuterkundestunde dieses Jahres sicherlich niemals vergessen. Wie konnte ein Schüler das Gewächshaus explodieren lassen! War das vielleicht schon wieder ein Scherz der Rumtreiber? Nein, allein ihre Gesichtsausdrücke zu sehen hatte jeden davon überzeugt, dass sie damit nichts zu tun gehabt hatten.

„Hast du das gesehen, James!" fragte Sirius überrascht.

„Ich glaube… nun ja, ich glaube, dass ich das nicht ganz verstanden habe."

„Wenn ihr meine Meinung wissen wollt, dann ist Praott ziemlich gefährlich. Er hat unheimlich viel Macht", meinte Remus.

„Er… ist… furchteinflößend… ich wusste es seit dem ersten Tag… er hat mich so angesehen… ", murmelte Peter.

„Stimmt, jetzt wo du es sagst, Peter, er hat dich wirklich seltsam angesehen."

„Bist du sicher, dass du dich mit ihm messen willst, James?" sagte Peter.

„Peter, jeder sagt es: Ich bin der beste, talentierteste Sucher, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat, wie will er mich denn schlagen! Darüber mach ich mir gar keine Sorgen, immerhin bin ich nicht umsonst der Quidditchkapitän!"

„Jedenfalls hatten wir ein Glück, dass Lily da war", murmelte Remus. „Professor Sprout hätte auch nichts tun können, sie war selbst wie versteinert."

„Was hat denn Lily damit zu tun!" wollte James wissen.

„Hast du es nicht gesehen? Als Snape Herry angesprochen hat, hätte er ihn beinahe mit seinem Blick umgebracht, aber bei Lily hat er sich beruhigt. Dieser Junge ist wirklich mysteriös!"

„Ja", gab James zu. „Sie zieht einen Slytherin mir vor, also ehrlich!" James runzelte die Stirn. Die Situation wurde wirklich kritisch. Herry war erst vierundzwanzig Stunden da und Lily hatte ihn schon angenommen.

Harry begann allmählich die Schnitte zu spüren. Er war mit Glassplittern übersät und er blutete, aber seltsamerweise machte ihm das nichts aus. Er war innerlich zu sehr gemartert.

„Welch schöne Vorstellung deiner Kraft, Praott", begann Bellatrix.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst."

„Sag was du willst, aber ich weiß, dass du für diese Explosion verantwortlich warst. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das hingekriegt hast, wenn man bedenkt, dass du nicht einmal deinen Zauberstab hattest. Ich nehme also an, dass du die Zauberei ohne Zauberstab übst und aufgrund deiner enormen Macht kannst du kein Schlammblut sein."

„Das ist bestimmt ein sehr guter Grund." Bellatrix bemerkte den ironischen Unterton in Harrys Stimme nicht. „Es gibt nur einen kleinen Haken: Ich hatte meinen Zauberstab."

„Sicherlich, in deiner Tasche, aber du hast ihn nicht benutzt, um das Gewächshaus zu sprengen. Halte mich nicht für eine Idiotin, Praott, denn ich bin keine. Zu welcher Zaubererfamilie gehörst du?"

„Wenn du wirklich keine Idiotin bist, dann finde es doch selber raus!"

„Was hältst du von Schlammblütern?"

Nun waren sie beim brennenden Punkt angekommen. Bellatrix testete ihn. Sie versuchte herauszufinden, ob er gut genug war, um bei den Todessern aufgenommen zu werden. Was sollte er antworten? Sein ganzes Schuljahr hing davon ab. Wenn er antwortete, dass er sie nicht mochte, würde er sein Schuljahr sicherlich bei den Slytherins verbringen. Wenn er jedoch antwortete, dass er sie nicht hasste, dann würde er die Konsequenzen ertragen müssen.

Die Slytherins zu dieser Zeit waren gefährlicher als die in seiner eigentlichen Schulzeit, das wusste er. Bellatrix war ebenso gefährlich wie Lucius, er musste also aufpassen. Was sollte er antworten?

Bellatrix' Blick machte ihn nur noch nervöser, denn sie wartete ohne Zweifel auf eine Antwort.

Er nahm seinen undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck an, was bei ihr gut klappte. Allein Dumbledore konnte ihn durchschauen.

„Warum glaubst du, dass ich nach Slytherin geschickt worden bin, wenn ich nicht denken würde, dass die Welt von Reinblütern regiert werden soll!"

„Es gibt immer Ausnahmen, man kann nie wissen. Aber ich muss sagen, dass nach deinem Auftritt und nach der Vorstellung in Verwandlung… Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe, dass du genauso gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste und im Duellieren bist."

„Wir werden sehen."

„Hier sind wir, das ist der Krankenflügel. Ich lass dich dann hier alleine. Aber zuerst noch eine kleine Frage: Warum redest du überhaupt mit Evans?"

„Du kennst das doch: Pass auf deine Freunde auf, aber mehr noch auf deine Feinde."

Dieser Satz brachte Bellatrix zum Grinsen. Harry atmete tief durch. Er hatte sich also dazu entschieden, ein Doppelspiel zu spielen. War das nicht zu gefährlich? Harry konnte die Freundschaft zu seiner Mutter verlieren. Er würde es ihr erklären müssen, aber würde sie ihn verstehen?

Er beschloss also, erst einmal den Krankenflügel zu betreten und wurde von einem Schrei empfangen. „Mein armer Junge, was ist denn passiert? Warte, ich werde schnell etwas holen, ich bin gleich wieder da. Leg dich auf das Bett."

Harry setzte sich auf ein Bett. Es war gerade einmal der erste Tag und er befand sich schon im Krankenflügel. Man könnte glauben, dieser Ort würde ihn magisch anziehen.

Madam Pomfrey flößte ihm einen Trank ein und entfernte ihm anschließend alle Splitter. Nach etwa 15 Minuten blieben nur noch feine Narben zurück.

Anschließend ging er Essen, doch zu seinem Unglück war die Große Halle total vollgestopft. Als er eintrat, richteten sich alle Blicke auf ihn, doch daran war er ja schon gewohnt. Er setzte sich an den Slytherin-Tisch, weit entfernt von den Sechst- und Siebtklässlern. Doch Harry Potter war ein Junge, der kein Glück hatte. Snape, Rosier und Malfoy erhoben sich und setzten sich zu ihm.

Damit war es offiziell: Harry Potter war ganz einfach verflucht!

„Also, Praott, es scheint, dass du doch ein Zauberer bist, der würdig ist und es auch würdigt reinblütig zu sein", begann Malfoy.

„Das kommt darauf an, was du darunter verstehst."

„Es scheint sogar, dass du diesen Idioten das Wasser reichen kannst." Er wies mit dem Kopf zu den Rumtreibern.

„Sie haben mich provoziert und ich habe geantwortet."

„Was dein kleines Duell anbelangt, da muss ich dich warnen. Potter – so ungern ich es auch zugebe – ist ein sehr guter Quidditchspieler und der beste Sucher. Du solltest also aufpassen. Ich hoffe, dass du gut spielst. Hast du schon einmal Quidditch gespielt?"

„Das ist, als würdest du mich fragen, ob ich schon einmal einen Zauberstab in der Hand hatte."

„Gut. Und in welcher Position spielst du?"

„Sucher, und es tut mir Leid, dir widersprechen zu müssen, aber ich bin der Beste."

Malfoy grinste breit.

Harry war von seinem eigenen Verhalten angeekelt. Nie zuvor war er dermaßen arrogant aufgetreten… Vielleicht färbte James auf ihn ab? Nein, er sah ihn ja kaum. Sicherlich waren es die Slytherins, die auf ihn abfärbten.

Er erinnerte sich daran, dass es genau das Verhalten war, das Lily über alle Maße hasste.

Er sollte vorsichtig sein, sonst würde er dieses Schuljahr nicht überleben. Er brauchte viel Mut und vor allem musste er zukünftig seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle halten. Die ganze Schule war mittlerweile auf dem Laufenden, was seine Explosion in Kräuterkunde betraf und Dumbledore sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an.

Diesen Nachmittag hatte er eine Stunde Zaubereigeschichte und drei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er versuchte sich psychisch auf Binns' langweiligen Unterricht vorbereiten!

Nach dem Essen ging er abermals in die Bibliothek, um seine Recherchen über den Sprechenden Hut weiterzuführen. Wie üblich war auch Lily in der Bibliothek und sie grinste ihn an, als er eintrat.

„Geht es dir besser?"

„Ja, danke. Wie kommt es, dass du immer da bist?" fragte Harry.

„Oh, na ja, das ist ein schön ruhiger Ort und ich bin hier in meinem Element. Potter und Black niemals in die Bibliothek gehen, also habe ich hier meine Ruhe."

„Du hasst sie also so sehr?"

„Du nicht?"

„Nein."

Diese Antwort überraschte Lily. Sie versuchte, Praott zu testen, aber sie hätte diese Antwort nie erwartet, im Gegenteil.

„Ich finde sie nur ein wenig kindisch", meinte Harry.

„Das ist genau das, was ich denke. Sie und ihre albernen Streiche! Das Schlimmste ist, dass sie Remus da mit reinziehen. Der Arme, ich frage mich ehrlich, warum er bei ihnen bleibt."

„Sicherlich aus exzellenten Gründen."

„Du bist jetzt erst einen Tag lang hier und ich habe den Eindruck, dass du so viel mehr über sie weißt, als ich, obwohl ich sie schon sechs Jahre lang ertragen muss."

Harry musste loslachen. Er hatte nicht mehr so gelacht, seit er nach Slytherin geschickt worden war. Lily war wirklich ein Geschenk des Himmels!

„Man muss nur in ihren Augen lesen", meinte Harry mysteriös, was wiederum Lily zum Lachen brachte.

„Komm schon, ich zeig dir den Weg zu Zaubereigeschichte."

Harry folgte ihr und sie kamen als letzte im Klassenzimmer an, sodass ihre Ankunft nicht unbemerkt blieb. Lily setzte sich neben Aline und Anne, die sie mit Fragen überschütteten, während Harry sich ans andere Ende des Zimmers neben Snape setzte, der ihn seltsam ansah.

„Was machst du mit ihr?"

„Sie hat mir gezeigt, wo sich das Klassenzimmer befindet, ist das ein Problem für dich?"

„Nein, aber vergiss nicht, zu welchem Haus du gehörst."

„Keine Angst, das werde ich nicht vergessen", erwiderte Harry, wobei er an Gryffindor dachte.

In einer anderen Ecke des Klassenzimmers:

„James, wenn ich du wäre, würde ich anfangen mir Sorgen zu machen", meinte Sirius.

„Ich werde ihn heute Abend fertig machen! Ich werde ihn besiegen, dann wird er es bereuen, sich mit mir angelegt zu haben!"

„Denkt ihr nicht, dass Lily groß genug ist, um zu wissen, was sie tut?"

„Nein", entgegnete James. „ Sie vertraut diesem Slytherin, also weiß sie eben nicht, was sie tut."

Remus verdrehte die Augen und konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Unterricht. Ab und zu warf er diesem merkwürdigen Schüler einen heimlichen Blick zu.

Remus fühlte sich immer müder. Der Vollmond nahte, das spürte er. Der Wolf in ihm spürte das. Er sah Praott noch einmal an, der ihn plötzlich seinerseits fixierte. Remus war von dem eindringlichen Blick des Jungen überrascht und er hätte für nichts auf der Welt den Blick abwenden können.

Es war Praott, der schließlich diese Verbindung brach und erneut den Professor ansah.

Remus jedoch starrte Herry noch immer an. Wie konnte man nur so viel Leid und Trauer in einem Blick haben? Dieser Junge musste in seinem kurzen Leben schon sehr viele furchtbare Dinge erlebt haben. Viel mehr als man in seinem Alter ertragen kann!

Remus würde diesen Blick niemals vergessen. Er hatte sich für immer in sein Gehirn gebrannt.

Harry verfluchte sich unterdessen selbst. Er spürte immer noch diesen Blick auf sich. Er hatte seine Gefühle nicht verborgen und Remus hatte in ihm gelesen wie in einem Buch. Er könnte sich dafür selbst ohrfeigen. Was hatte der Werwolf gesehen? Was hatte er verspürt?

Harry wusste, dass der Vollmond nahte. Um das zu bemerken reichte es, Remus anzusehen. Dieser sah äußerst kränklich aus.

Er sah unauffällig in seinen Mondkalender. In zwei Tagen war Vollmond!

Warum sollte er Remus und die Rumtreiber nicht bei ihrem allmonatlichen, nächtlichen Ausflug begleiten? Vielleicht würden sie doch noch zusammen spielen können, wenn schon nicht als Harry, James, Sirius und Remus, dann wenigstens als Wirrmähn, Moony, Padfoot und Prongs…

Die Stunde endete schließlich und die Schüler verließen Binns' Klassenzimmer. Endlich Freiheit!

Snape hatte zum Glück nicht viele Fragen gestellt und Harry war darüber froh.

Der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war schlimmer, als Harry ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Er redete pausenlos und übte fast nichts mit ihnen. Harry gab die Hoffnung auf. Wenn die Verteidigungsstunden immer so ablaufen würden, dann würde das sicherlich kein gutes Jahr werden.

Harry hatte die Nase voll. Nach dem fünften Streich gegen den Professor stand er unvermittelt auf und schaute dem Professor in die Augen, ohne ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln.

Der Professor war zunächst erstaunt und sah ihm seinerseits in die Augen, doch es war unmöglich, Harrys Blick Stand zu halten. Also fing Harry einfach an zu reden: „Wollen Sie uns eigentlich die ganze Zeit nur irgendein Zeug erzählen, ohne mit uns zu üben? Wissen Sie, dass es da draußen ganz und gar nicht zum Lachen ist!" Harry sah die Rumtreiber an und fuhr fort: „Da gibt es gefährliche Kreaturen und Sie wollen uns nicht dagegen wappnen! Alles was Sie tun ist, uns glauben zu machen, dass wir wissen wie wir uns verteidigen können. Dabei wissen wir gar nichts! Sie wollen uns also da raus lassen, ohne das nötige Wissen! Wenn Sie dafür Professor geworden sind, dann habe ich hier nichts mehr verloren!"

Alle Schüler waren schockiert. Wie konnte ein Schüler es wagen, derart mit einem Professor zu reden! Dies gab Professor Isandros zu denken. Er nickte kurz und begann dann: „Also gut! Wir werden heute magische Schutzzauber lernen. Wir werden Zweiergruppen bilden und Sie werden versuchen, einen Schild zu kreieren. Ich will sehen, wie weit Sie sind. Die Zweiergruppen werde ich persönlich einteilen und ich sage gleich, dass ich die Häuser mischen werde."

Harry hörte, wie Snape aufseufzte. „Alles, nur bitte nicht Potter, als ob ich ihn nicht schon oft genug zwischen den Stunden auf den Korridoren ertragen müsste…"

„Also, beginnen wir mit Ihnen Praott. Sie gehen zu Potter. Snape mit Argo Nicolas, Potedia Alec mit Avery, Potedia Gabrielle mit Bellatrix Black, Black Sirius mit Lestrange, Lupin Remus mit Darkson Sylvain, Anne Denia mit Ashley Darkson, Aline Ulbricht mit Narzissa Black und Jeanne Botirue mit Sophie Serpidar. Mr Pettigrew, Sie werden mit mir üben."

Die ganze Klasse stöhnte auf. _Duelle mit den Gryffindors_, dachten sich die einen genervt. _Duelle mit den Slytherins,_ seufzten die anderen innerlich. Allein Harry war zufrieden, aber das konnte er natürlich nicht zeigen. Er setzte also seinen üblichen, abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck auf.

„_Dieser Typ ist ein echter Eisbrocken. Fühlt er eigentlich überhaupt irgendetwas? Ob er wohl einen guten Schild hat, oder nicht? Ich bin sicher, dass er keinen stärkeren hat als ich"_, dachte James.

Doch damit überschätzte sich James ein wenig. Harry baute seinen Schild um sich herum auf. Er kreierte aber nur einen ziemlich kleinen und schwachen, das seine Vorderseite schützen sollte. Es nahm eine violette Tönung an. James machte dasselbe, doch Harry bemerkte, dass dessen Schild zwar größer war, ihn aber nicht gänzlich schützte. James' Schild schien nur nach außen hin mächtiger zu sein und Harry wusste das.

Der Professor begann nun Pettigrew mit einem Zauberspruch zu attackieren, der dessen Schild mit Leichtigkeit durchdrang. Das war das Signal für die anderen, mit dem Duell anzufangen und diesmal war James schneller als Harry.

„_Expelliarmus_! Soso Praott, du bist wohl doch nicht so schnell, wie du immer tust."

Harry war der Zauberstab aus den Händen gerutscht, und nun stand er schutzlos einem amüsierten James gegenüber.

„Es stimmt: Du warst schneller als ich, aber deswegen werde ich nicht verlieren."

„Wie denn das?" James war verwirrt. Diese Antwort hatte er nicht erwartet.

„_Accio_ Zauberstab!" Harrys Zauberstab flog ihm in seine Hände zurück. „_Impedimenta_."

James wurde zurückgeschleudert, doch er stemmte sich dagegen und so war er nur ein paar Meter zurückgerutscht.

„_Ligo_." Dieses Mal war Harry vorbereitet gewesen. Der Fluch wurde von seinem Schild abgehalten. „Nicht schlecht, Potter, aber ich glaube du hattest kein Glück. Mein Schild hat deinen Spruch abgewehrt."

„_Expelliarmus_." Auch dieser Fluch wurde abgeblockt, genau wie der vor ihm.

„Schon wieder nichts. Ich glaube, mein Schild ist nicht schlecht, was meinst du?" Harry grinste selbstsicher.

„Du glaubst, du wärst schlau, aber versuch doch mal, mich anzugreifen, wir werden sehen, welcher Schild besser ist!"

„_Expelliarmus_", rief Harry, doch der Spruch war um einiges mächtiger, sodass James ans andere Ende des Klassenzimmers geschleudert wurde, während sein Zauberstab direkt in Harrys Hand flog. Harry tat es Leid, er hatte das nicht gewollt.

„Praott, wir wollten nur die Schilder testen und keine Machtkämpfe austragen!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Professor."

„10 Punkte Abzug von Slytherin."

Harry ging auf James zu und bot ihm seine Hand an, um ihm aufzuhelfen, doch James durchbohrte Harry regelrecht mit seinen Blicken und Harry lächelte ihn zum ersten Mal an; ein Lächeln, das niemand anderes sah. Das erschütterte James, der ihn nun überrascht ansah.

„Willst du nicht, dass ich dir aufhelfe?"

„Nein, ich nehme nie die Hilfe eines Slytherins an."

„Du hast Unrecht, nicht alle sind Todesser, die auf Voldemorts Seite kämpfen."

James erstarrte und sah ihn mit großen Augen an.

„Weißt du, die Angst vor einem Namen steigert nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst."

„Ich habe keine Angst davor, dreckiger Todesser!"

James' letzten Satz hörten fast alle Schüler. Harry verdrehte die Augen und sah James erneut an. Vor dessen Augen nahm er sein ausdrucksloses Gesicht wieder an und drehte sich weg, um sich in aller Ruhe neben Snape auf seinen Platz zu setzen, der ihn diesmal angrinste, so wie die übrigen Slytherins auch.

Als der Unterricht beendet war, versammelten sich die meisten Gryffindors um James und bedauerten ihn, während die Slytherins sich um Herry scharten, um ihm zu gratulieren.

„Geht's, James?" begann Sirius.

„Mir geht's bestens, du glaubst doch wohl nicht, dass mir ein kleiner Entwaffnungszauber wehtun könnte, oder!"

„Nun ja, sagen wir mal, du hast einen schönen Flug hingelegt. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich noch nie einen derart mächtigen Entwaffnungszauber gesehen habe."

„Ich auch nicht", meinte Remus. „Dabei dachte ich, dein Schild wäre mächtiger gewesen als seiner. Aber er schien konzentrierter oder vielmehr er tat so."

„Er tat so? Was meinst du, Remus?" wollte James neugierig wissen.

„Er hat dich nur glauben lassen, dass sein Schutzschild schwächer ist als deiner, vielleicht kann er in Wirklichkeit einen ganzen erschaffen. Jedenfalls solltest du an deinem Schild noch etwas arbeiten."

„Vielleicht. Er ist mächtig, das ist sicher, aber das seltsamste ist, was er zu mir gesagt hat."

„Und was hat er gesagt?" hakte Sirius nach.

„Na ja, zuerst mal hat er mir angeboten, mir beim Aufstehen zu helfen. Dann hat er mich… angegrinst. Es war wirklich seltsam. Was ich sagen will: Ich habe ihn mit diesem feindseligen Ausdruck kennen gelernt, schon fast versteinert kühl, aber vorhin war das ganz und gar nicht der Fall. Er wirkte… nett."

„James, ich glaube, der Schlag gegen die Mauer hat dir wirklich nicht gut getan, du solltest besser in den Krankenflügel gehen. Ist dir bewusst, dass wir von einem Slytherin sprechen!"

„Deswegen hab ich seine Hilfe ja auch abgelehnt und dann hat er mir gesagt, dass nicht alle Slytherins Todesser sind, die Du-weißt-schon-wem dienen. Aber er hat seinen richtigen Namen ausgesprochen, ohne jegliche Angst, ohne die geringste Emotion, als würde er von einem Bonbon sprechen."

„James, bist du dir sicher, dass die Mauer…"

„Ich hab dir gesagt, Sirius, es geht mir gut. Ich habe nicht geträumt."

„Wenn du meinst. Aber du weißt, dass kaum jemand seinen Namen ausspricht. Immer weniger Leute tun das. Kürzlich hat er mitten auf der Straße etwa fünfzig Muggel angegriffen - alle sind tot, James!"

„Er hat mir auch gesagt, dass die Angst davor einen Namen auszusprechen nur die Angst vor der Sache selbst verstärkt."

„Aber das ist total falsch, wir haben keine Angst vor ihm."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, Jungs, ich glaube, Praott hat vollkommen Recht."

„Moony, du bist auf seiner Seite!"

„Das habe ich nicht gesagt, Padfoot, nur, dass er in dem Punkt Recht hat."

„Jedenfalls habe ich vor diesem Schwarzmagier keine Angst, er wird sicher ganz schnell von den Auroren gefangen."

„Das hoffe ich, James", meinte Remus sorgenvoll. „Das hoffe ich."

In dem Moment kamen Aline, Lily, Gabrielle, Anne und Jeanne auf die Jungen zu.

„James, ich kann dieses Sucherduell kaum noch abwarten", meinte Anne sehr aufgeregt.

„Ich und Quidditch, das passt nicht wirklich zusammen, aber ich komm trotzdem zuschauen, James. Gehst du auch hin, Remus?" fragte Gabrielle und freudige Erwartung blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

„Ja, ich werde James zusehen."

„Na Anne, immer aufgeregt wenn es um ein Duell geht", meinte Sirius, der sich Anne näherte.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr, Sirius…" Anne kam Sirius ebenfalls etwas entgegen und grinste ihn charmant an, ehe sie sich plötzlich in Richtung Quidditchfeld entfernte, Sirius auf ihren Fersen.

„Ich glaube, unser Sirius ist dem Charme von Anne erlegen", stellte Gabrielle lachend fest.

„Ich sehe den Sinn eines solchen Duells nicht, aber ich werde dennoch zusehen, wie Herry sich auf einem Besen macht." Einzig Lily konnte so etwas sagen und das brachte James in Rage.

„Beruhige dich, James", flüsterte Remus in sein Ohr. „Begnüge dich damit, ihn im Quidditch zu besiegen." James nickte.

„Willst du mich zum Feld begleiten, Lily?"

„Nein, ich gehe mit Jeanne und Aline, aber trotzdem vielen Dank."

Die drei Mädchen gingen ebenfalls Richtung Quidditchfeld davon. James schüttelte den Kopf. Würde er Lily eines Tages für sich gewinnen können? Im Moment ignorierte sie ihn vollkommen: Sie hatte ihn nicht auf die Streiche angesprochen, die sie in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gespielt hatten. Er ging also zusammen mit Remus zum Quidditchfeld, gefolgt von vielen Gryffindorfans.

Bei Harry lief inzwischen alles etwas anders ab.

„Bravo, Praott, ich muss zugeben, du mich beeindruckt hast. Du bist sehr stark im Duellieren", meinte Bellatrix.

„Ich komm zurecht."

„Du kommst zurecht? Niemand hat es vorher geschafft, Potters Schild zu durchbrechen und du hast ihn gegen die nächste Mauer geschmissen, das war hervorragend!"

„Bravo Praott! Wirklich super!" lobte auch Lestrange ihn und schüttelte ihm die Hand.

Harry entfernte sich von der Gruppe um ausgerechnet auf Severus zu stoßen.

„Ich gebe zu, am Anfang hatte ich ein paar Zweifel, vor allem, als ich dich mit Evans zusammen gesehen habe. Aber nach dem, was du mit Potter gemacht hast, bin ich mir sicher, dass du ein echter Slytherin bist. Einen Moment lang hatte ich doch tatsächlich geglaubt, dass du ein Freund der Gryffindors wärst."

„Ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin? Glaubst du nicht, dass das unmöglich ist!"

„Sag das jemand anderem!"

Dieser letzte Satz erstaunte Harry. Was hatte er damit sagen wollen?

„Okay, gehen wir zum Quidditchfeld, ich will sehen, was du auf einem Besen so draufhast!", meinte Snape nun.

Sie gingen zum Quidditchfeld. Auf ihrem Weg schlossen sich ihnen viele Slytherins an, welche die Gelegenheit nutzten, Herry zu gratulieren und ihm viel Glück zu wünschen.

„Schmeiß ihn vom Besen, das wäre kein großer Verlust für uns", rief Malfoy ihm zu. Harry grinste ihm zu, innerlich jedoch wäre er ihm am liebsten an die Gurgel gesprungen.

Beim Quidditchfeld angekommen stellte Harry fest, dass James und Sirius schon da waren. Die Sitzreihen waren mit Gryffindors besetzt. Aber nicht nur! Auch Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs waren anwesend. Selbstverständlich waren diese beiden Häuser auf der Seite von Gryffindor. Das war das erste Mal, dass Harry die drei Häuser gegen sich hatte; und das machte ihm nicht gerade Mut.

„Ah Praott, ich dachte schon, du würdest kneifen. Das sähe einem Slytherin ähnlich."

„Hör auf, ihn vollzuquatschen, Potter, du bist nur verängstigt, nach dem, was er mit dir im Klassenzimmer angestellt hat."

„Schniefelus, wenn ich dich was frage, kannst du mir antworten, aber gerade habe ich mit Praott geredet! – Also, hier ist ein Besen. Ich habe auch einen richtigen Schnatz, keinen Trainingsschnatz, sondern einen, den man für ein richtiges Match verwendet."

„Wo hast du den her? Ich dachte, auf die passt man besonders gut auf?"

„Das sind meine Angelegenheiten, aber ich nehme an, du bist damit einverstanden?"

„Natürlich, mit einem echten Schnatz wird es viel amüsanter."

„Gut, also, ich werde die Regeln klarstellen…"

„Warum solltest du die Regeln machen!"

„Schniefelus, ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du dein Maul halten sollst, wenn ich nicht mit dir rede!"

„Gut, du nennst die Regeln und ich wähle den Schiedsrichter", mischte sich Harry wieder mit ein.

„Ähm…" James schien nicht mehr so selbstsicher zu sein. Die Slytherins waren für ihre Parteinahme bekannt. „Einverstanden, aber wir tauschen: Du nennst die Regeln und ich wähle den Schiedsrichter."

„Die Regeln sind einfach. Man darf in der Luft keine Magie verwenden, das ist die einzige Regel."

„Gut, das scheint mir gerecht. Ich wähle als Schiedsrichter: Sirius."

„Nein, das geht nicht, er ist bereits dein Zeuge", entgegnete Harry, immer noch in ruhigem Ton.

„Also gut, dann Remus Lupin."

„Einverstanden."

Harry grinste innerlich. James hätte keinen besseren Schiedsrichter wählen können. Er hatte gewusst, dass James wechseln wollen würde, als er sagte, dass er den Schiedsrichter wählen wollte.

„Gut, Jungs, auf die Besen. Achtung. Der Schnatz ist befreit. 5…4…3…2…1…Los."

Harry und James stießen sich zur gleichen Zeit ab. Harry fühlte das Leben in ihn zurückkehren. Der Wind in seinen Haaren ließ ihn wieder aufleben. Er begann zu lachen. Endlich wieder wahre Freiheit. Er ließ den Besen los und streckte die Arme weit von sich, um die Luft um sich herum besser spüren zu können. Der Himmel war wirklich sein Element. James sah ihn erstaunt an, er hatte noch nie einen solchen Gefühlsausbruch bei Herry gesehen, er schien in seinem Element zu sein. Alle Sorgen schienen wie weggewischt, er war einfach nur glücklich. Diese Entdeckung ließ ihn denken, dass er genau dasselbe empfand, nur dass Herry es offen zeigte, als ob es eine Ewigkeit her gewesen wäre, dass er auf einen Besen gestiegen war.

James suchte das Terrain aufmerksam ab, während Herry ein wenig herumflog. James kam plötzlich der Gedanke, diesen Slytherin ein wenig auf die Probe zu stellen und schon stürzte er auf den Boden zu.

Harry sah, wie James Richtung Boden raste und wusste, dass dieser nur versuchte zu bluffen. Er fiel jedoch nicht darauf herein. Die Slytherins schrieen ihm zu, er solle sich in Bewegung setzen, bis auch sie verstanden.

„_Sehr schön, dieser Slytherin scheint ein Gehirn zu haben. Er hat sofort verstanden, dass es nur ein Bluff ist. Vielleicht habe ich ihn etwas unterschätzt"_, dachte James.

„_Sehr gut, Papa, du willst also ausprobieren, wer den besten Bluff hinbringt? Nun gut, dann spielen wir eben mit deinen Mitteln._"

Herry sah den goldenen Schnatz, aber er wollte das Spiel noch nicht aufhören. Endlich war er auf einem Besen, er würde dieses Spiel nicht gleich wieder beenden!

Er stürzte auf den Schnatz zu. James sah ihn auch und steuerte ebenfalls darauf zu. Vater und Sohn waren auf gleicher Höhe. Harry drängte James leicht nach rechts ab, damit er den Schnatz auf seiner Linken hatte und ihn somit entfliehen lassen konnte. Diese Taktik lief sehr gut, brachte ihm aber einen verständnislosen Blick von James ein.

Harry führte sein kleines Spielchen fort. Er fühlte sich in der Luft so gut, ohne jegliche Sorge!

Als er jedoch sah, dass die Sonne unterging und die Kälte ihm langsam in die Knochen stieg, obwohl es gerade erst Anfang September war, stürzte er abermals auf den Schnatz zu, doch diesmal würde James sich sicherlich nicht noch einmal abdrängen lassen.

Mit einem enormen Tempo stürzten sie dem Boden entgegen. Viel zu schnell! In den Rängen der Zuschauer wurde die Spannung langsam unerträglich. Harry sah den Schnatz genau vor sich, aber dennoch zu weit entfernt, als dass er ihn hätte greifen können. James neben ihm streckte seinerseits die Hand aus, doch auch er schaffte es nicht, den Schnatz zu erreichen.

Plötzlich stieg der Schnatz wieder an. Harry folgte ihm schneller als James. In der Luft hatte er absolut keine Angst, der Himmel schien ihm zu gehorchen. Er jagte dem Schnatz nach, James dicht hinter ihm.

Harry machte einen unvermittelten Schlenker nach rechts, nahm dann die Verfolgung des Schnatzes wieder auf. Nur der Schnatz hatte Bedeutung, sonst nichts.

Der Schnatz näherte sich nun wieder in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit dem Boden. James und Harry lenkten ihre Besen zugleich in einen Sturzflug, doch dieses Mal beschleunigte Harry sein Tempo noch einmal und ließ James weit hinter sich. Der Boden war bald nur noch 10 Meter entfernt. Bei Harrys Riesengeschwindigkeit würde er höchstwahrscheinlich sterben. Er fing den Schnatz und riss seinen Besen Zentimeter vor dem Boden nach oben. Er war stolz auf sich und sah zu James hinüber, der weiß im Gesicht war.

Harry wandte den Blick zu den anderen Schülern, auch sie waren kreidebleich, sogar die Slytherins…

Harry stieg vom Besen und gab Remus den Schnatz, der ebenfalls leichenblass war.

„Was ist denn? Warum schauen alle so?"

„Ähm… hast du gesehen… was du getan hast!" antwortete Remus schockiert.

„Nun ja, ich habe den Schnatz gefangen, oder nicht?"

„Ja, aber du wärst dabei auch beinahe auf den Boden gekracht."

„Das ist nebensächlich." Harry zwinkerte Remus zu, der total verwirrt schien.

„Herry Praott, ich erkläre dich zum Sieger des Duells."

Remus ging zu James, während Herry von einer Bande Slytherins umringt wurde.

„Ich nehme dich in die Quidditch-Mannschaft von Slytherin auf", rief Malfoy mit einem breiten, überheblichen Grinsen.

„Und wenn ich nicht will?"

„Warum solltest du ein Angebot von einem Malfoy ablehnen? Die Chance hast du nur ein Mal."

„Schon gut, ich mag die Idee viel zu sehr, alle anderen in einem Quidditchspiel zu besiegen. Wie könnte ich da ablehnen?"

„Gut, wir trainieren montags um diese Uhrzeit, verstanden?"

Harry nickte. Er hatte eben seinen Vater besiegt! Er war mehr als zufrieden! Aber sein Vater war der härteste Gegner gewesen, den er je besiegt hatte. Das war ein wahres Vergnügen gewesen.

Für James war die ganze Angelegenheit schon sehr viel schwieriger.

„Wow, James! Man könnte meinen, dass du eine ernste Konkurrenz bekommen hast!"

„Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was für eine, Remus! Praott ist wirklich verrückt. Er hat einfach keinen Sinn für Gefahren. Ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen und wenn du ihn in der Luft gesehen hättest… Es war einfach sein Element, er war so glücklich! Als hätte er all seine Sorgen auf dem Boden zurückgelassen."

„Ich hab's gesehen James, glaub mir, ich hab's gesehen. Als ich ihm gesagt habe, dass er hätte sterben können, meinte er nur, dass das nebensächlich wäre. Dieser Junge ist wirklich ein Rätsel. Das müssen wir sofort klären."

„Und wie?"

„Nun, wir könnten versuchen, Informationen über seine Familie aufzutreiben. Er ist in Slytherin, das heißt, dass er aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommen muss. Und außerdem ist er ein mächtiger Zauberer, also müssen seine Eltern auch mächtig sein."

„James! Hast du gesehen, was er gemacht hat! Er ist wohl total durchgeknallt! Er hat wirklich keine Angst, dieser Praott", meinte Sirius, der eben auf die beiden zukam, gefolgt von den Gryffindors.

„Ja, ich hab's gesehen und vor allem hab ich verloren. Ich glaube, die nehmen ihn in ihrer Quidditch-Mannschaft auf."

„Nein wirklich? James, dieser Praott hat dich geschlagen und du sollst angeblich der beste Sucher sein, den Hogwarts je gesehen hat!"

„Na und? Das wird dann mal ein interessanterer Kampf. Aber was mich am meisten verwirrt ist, dass er den Schnatz schon viel früher hätte fangen können. Bestimmt zwei oder drei Mal hat er ihn absichtlich entkommen lassen. Er hat mich von ihm ferngehalten und hat ihn dann extra wegfliegen lassen."

„Vielleicht wollte er lieber noch ein bisschen länger in der Luft bleiben, als wieder runterkommen zu müssen", meinte Sirius leichthin.

„Weißt du was Sirius, ich bin mir sicher, dass du Recht hast."

„Was erwartest du, ich habe immer Recht!"

James, Sirius und Remus gingen lachend davon.

Doch hinter dem fröhlichen Schein fühlte James sich verletzt. Dieser Slytherin hatte ihn jetzt zu oft lächerlich gemacht und das an nur einem Tag! Er musste dem ein Ende setzen, er musste dem unbedingt Einhalt gebieten und als das beste Mittel blieben immer noch die Streiche. Er würde nicht Herry welche spielen, sondern sich an Snape rächen, wenn Herry nicht in der Nähe war.

Das war ein kindischer Gedanke, doch James hatte genug Misserfolge für einen Tag eingesteckt, er ertrug einfach keine weiteren.

Die Gryffindors waren alle am Boden zerstört. Ihr Idol, der beste Spieler, war eben in einem Duell besiegt worden. Die ganze Schule war innerhalb kürzester Zeit darüber auf dem Laufenden, selbst die Professoren wussten Bescheid. Einzig der Direktor war nicht überrascht darüber. Wer sonst könnte James wohl besiegen außer seinem eigenen Sohn? Aber das konnte natürlich niemand wissen.

Während des Abendessens interessierten sich viele Schüler für Herry. Die Mädchen sahen ihn als neue Jagdbeute, die Jungen mit Respekt und ein wenig Furcht an.

Am Slytherin-Tisch gab es ein Fest. Für sie war eine neue Hoffnung geboren. Sie waren bereits allseits gefürchtet, aber jetzt kam eine Art bewundernder Respekt hinzu, selbst wenn dieser nur Herry gewidmet war.

Harry hasste diese Atmosphäre. Er verließ die Große Halle und ging direkt in seinen Schlafsaal. Alle bemerkten natürlich, wie er aufstand und es wurde auch klar, dass Herry kein Junge war, der sich viel auf seinen eigenen Erfolg einbildete. Im Gegenteil, er schien diese Anerkennung nicht ausstehen zu können, was ganz und gar kein Verhalten eines Slytherins war.

Das alles gefiel natürlich Lily, die zu angeberische Leute hasste, und auch Dumbledore freute sich darüber. Er sah dies als eine gute Eigenschaft an.

Als Harry in seinem Schlafsaal ankam, nahm er das Buch über die Auroren zur Hand, das Hermine ihm geschenkt hatte, und zog sich damit in einen dunklen Winkel des Schlosses zurück. Seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte nahm er mit.

Er verkroch sich in einer Sackgasse des Schlosses, an der sehr selten jemand vorbeikam und öffnete zum ersten Mal das Buch. Hermines Zeilen hatten ihn neugierig gemacht. Sie hatte ihm geschrieben, dass dieses Buch sehr interessant wäre, aber er hatte noch nicht die Zeit dazu gehabt, es näher anzuschauen, da er so viel hatte trainieren müssen.

Neugierig begann er mit der Lektüre. Zunächst war er äußerst überrascht festzustellen, dass in dem Buch viele Potters verzeichnet waren. Es war beinahe ein Beruf, der vom Vater an den Sohn vererbt wurde. Nur selten waren eine oder zwei Generationen dabei, die nicht Auroren geworden waren.

Man sollte also glauben, dass das Blut der Potters ein sehr mächtiges Blut war. Vielleicht war das ein weiterer Grund dafür, dass Voldemort die Potters angegriffen hatte. Prophezeiung hin oder her, Voldemort hätte wahrscheinlich ohnehin seine Familie attackiert.

Harry konnte fast seinen gesamten Familienstammbaum zurückverfolgen. Er entdeckte viele seiner Vorfahren in dem Buch. Das erstaunlichste für ihn war jedoch, dass selbst seine Großeltern und Eltern darin verzeichnet waren.

Es gab sogar Fotos von ihnen. Er betrachtete das Foto seiner Eltern, das aufgenommen worden war, als diese beiden auf der Spitze ihrer Karriere waren. Sie waren große, bekannte Auroren gewesen, so wie die meisten der Familie Potter.

Von einem Moment zum nächsten begann Harry zu frösteln. Es wurde ihm unerklärlich kalt und das sagte ihm, dass es bestimmt bereits die Zeit fürs Bett war und er so schnell wie möglich in seinen Schlafsaal zurückkehren sollte.

–

Zur selben Zeit im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, kurz nach dem Abendessen…

„Ist dir aufgefallen James, dass Praott es ziemlich eilig hatte, vom Abendessen wegzukommen?"

„Sirius, ehrlich mal, es ist mir so was von egal, was Praott macht! Mir reicht es, andauernd von diesem Jungen reden zu müssen."

„Oh… höre ich da etwa Eifersucht raus, James!"

„Ich eifersüchtig! Oh, bitte, Sirius, du kennst mich doch!"

„Deswegen ja…"

„Nein, ich bin nicht eifersüchtig auf einen Slytherin… ich werde nie auf einen Slytherin eifersüchtig sein! Sie sind alle so widerlich, alles Todesser… sogar Praott! Nein… _vor allem_ Praott…"

„Was weißt du denn darüber!"

„Oh, Evans, du hast doch seinen Auftritt an seinem ersten Abend hier mitbekommen! Der Umhang, den er trug, war ein Todesserumhang. Ich bin sicher, dass wir, wenn wir uns seinen Unterarm ansehen würden, ein kleines –"

In dem Moment knallte eine Hand auf James' Wange.

„Wie kannst du es wagen? Du kennst ihn ja noch nicht einmal!"

„Aber du kennst ihn wohl, was Evans!"

„Ich weiß wenigstens, dass er von Muggeln aufgezogen wurde, also kann er kein Todesser sein."

„Evans, weißt du, was eine Lüge ist? Es ist sehr einfach zu lügen!"

„Du musst es ja wissen! Du lügst ja die ganze Zeit, Potter."

„Was soll das heißen, ich lüge die ganze Zeit! Ach, was soll's, du bist doch verrückt, Evans, wirklich verrückt!"

James flüchtete in seinen Schlafsaal, steckte seinen Tarnumhang unter seinen Umhang und verließ den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Wo gehst du hin, Potter? In fünf Minuten ist Bettruhe."

„Was geht dich das an? Geh doch Praott fragen, was er davon hält."

„Wenn ich erfahre, dass –"

„Das ist mir egal, Evans", antwortete James ernst, was Lily etwas unsicher machte.

James war außer sich. Er war zornig auf sich selbst, dass er in diesem Ton mit Lily geredet hatte, auf Praott, weil dieser ihm Lily weggenommen hatte und auch auf Lily selbst, weil sie ihn geohrfeigt hatte.

Er wusste nicht genau, wo er hingehen sollte, also strich er einfach ziellos im Schloss umher. Er fand schließlich ein leeres Klassenzimmer und begann, hart gegen die rauen Mauern zu schlagen. Das brachte rein gar nichts, aber immerhin fühlte er sich ein wenig besser.

Innerhalb weniger Sekunden hatte er geschwollene Hände und ein paar Schrammen, doch er wurde wieder etwas ruhiger. Er spürte den Schmerz, der seine Hände durchfuhr, doch er achtete gar nicht darauf. Kurz darauf schlief er in diesem Klassenzimmer ein.

Harry ging gerade leise zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, als er Lärm aus einem Klassenzimmer dringen hörte. Er hüllte sich in seinen Tarnumhang und betrat unbemerkt den Raum.

Das Spektakel, das sich ihm da bot, betrübte ihn aufs Tiefste. Er sah James, der zu sehr damit beschäftigt war, auf die Mauer einzuschlagen, um ihn hören zu können. Was hatte James derart in Rage versetzen können!

Harry spürte, dass er etwas damit zu tun hatte…

Im nächsten Moment sah Harry, dass James begann schwächer zu werden. Er hatte es nicht gewagt, den anderen Jungen aufzuhalten, weil er den Hass in dessen Augen gesehen hatte. Jetzt verstand Harry warum James ein so mächtiger Auror geworden ist.

Als James einschlief, versteckte Harrys sein Buch unter dem Tarnumhang, den er in einer Ecke des Klassenzimmers verstaute. Anschließend nahm James mit sich.

Er überprüfte, ob die Luft rein war und trug James bis vor die Tür zum Krankenflügel. Er klopfte an und als er sicher war, dass Madam Pomfrey öffnen würde, ließ er James vor der Tür alleine. Niemand sollte wissen, dass er es gewesen war, der ihn hier hergebracht hatte.

Anschließend ging Harry in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins zurück und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Als er in die Flammen starrte, dachte er darüber nach, dass sein erster Tag sehr anstrengend gewesen war. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich den ganzen Tag über nur mit anderen Leuten geschlagen zu haben. Doch das Sucherduell, das er gegen seinen Vater gewonnen hatte, würde ihm für immer im Gedächtnis bleiben. Als das Feuer ausging, stieg er in seinen Schlafsaal hoch und legte sich schlafen. Er schlief viel unbeschwerter ein als am Vorabend.

tbc...


	8. Etwas, das sich nicht verändert hat

**8. Kapitel: Etwas, das sich nicht verändert hat!**

**

* * *

**

James öffnete die Augen. Um ihn herum war alles weiß und er verstand nicht, warum, bis er plötzlich einen leichten Schmerz in seinen Händen verspürte. Er sah sie an und schlagartig kam ihm alles ins Gedächtnis zurück.

Sein Zorn, der Streit, die Schläge gegen die Mauer eines leeren Klassenzimmers… und nichts mehr.

Wie war er in den Krankenflügel gekommen? Denn schließlich war es ihm gelungen, das Zimmer, in dem er lag, als diesen zu identifizieren.

„Rekapitulieren wir mal, James. Was habe ich gemacht? Ich habe gegen die Mauer geschlagen, das ist sicher, aber ich erinnere mich absolut nicht, das Zimmer verlassen zu haben. Vielleicht bin ich schlafgewandelt? Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Sicherlich hat mich Sirius oder Remus hier hergebracht. Ja, das muss es sein…"

James' Gedanken wurden von der Krankenschwester unterbrochen. „Also, Mr Potter, sind wir aufgewacht? Ich hätte gerne ein paar Erklärungen. Normalerweise kommen Sie nicht ganz alleine hier her."

„Das stimmt. normalerweise bin ich immer mit Sirius zusammen, weil wir irgendwas angestellt haben, aber diesmal bin ich wirklich unschuldig."

„Das ist unmöglich!" Madam Pomfrey sah ihn übertrieben überrascht an, was James zum Lachen brachte.

„Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Nein, Sie brauchen viel Ruhe, Ihre Hände sind immer noch in einem unschönen Zustand! Was haben Sie nur gemacht!"

„Gegen eine Mauer geschlagen?" schlug James vor.

„Ja, natürlich." Madam Pomfrey glaubte ihm offensichtlich keine Sekunde lang. „Das erstaunliche ist nur, dass hier niemand aufgetaucht ist, mit dem Sie sich geschlagen haben können."

„Weil es eine Mauer war, hab ich doch schon gesagt. Hat Sirius mich hier hergebracht?"

„Nein, ich habe Sie vor dem Krankenflügel gefunden und Sie haben mir einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, kann ich Ihnen sagen, bis ich festgestellt habe, dass Sie nur schliefen."

„Ich habe geschlafen?"

„Ja, die Person, die Sie hergebracht hat, wollte vermutlich nicht gesehen werden. Sehr seltsam."

„Stimmt."

„_Ich war doch ganz alleine in dem Klassenzimmer, da bin ich mir sicher. Also muss jemand das Zimmer betreten haben, nachdem ich schon eingeschlafen war – aber wer? Wenn es Sirius oder Remus gewesen wären, dann wären sie sicherlich noch geblieben, also waren es nicht die beiden."_

„Ich fühle mich wirklich besser, Madam Pomfrey, ich würde wirklich gerne gehen. Ich werde auf meine Hände aufpassen, versprochen!" James sah die Krankenschwester flehend an.

„Ich sagte doch… ich sagte… ach, was soll's, einverstanden. Aber ich will, dass Sie Mittags und Abends noch einmal vorbeischauen, verstanden!"

„Ja! Kann ich endlich gehen?"

„Nun gehen Sie schon, bevor ich meine Meinung ändere!"

James ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Er zog sich an, setzte seine Brille auf und ging hinunter in die Große Halle.

–

In Slytherin unterdessen wurde Harry von Snape geweckt, der ihm einen gehörigen Schock einjagte.

„Auf geht's, Praott, wir kommen noch zu spät."

„Snape? Prof–" Harry konnte sich im letzten Moment zurückhalten.

„Wer denn sonst!"

„Nichts, ich steh schon auf."

„Beeil dich, ich spiele nicht gerne die Amme."

„Weiß ich… als ob du mir das nicht schon einmal gesagt hättest." Harry murmelte den letzten Satz, sodass Snape ihn nicht hören konnte.

„Ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich."

„Wenn du meinst."

Harry nahm eine heiße Dusche, wobei er sich einige Dinge durch den Kopf gehen ließ.

„_Okay, rekapitulieren wir mal. James ist im Krankenflügel, weil er gegen die Mauer eines Klassenzimmers geschlagen hat. Snape ist seltsamerweise freundlich zu mir – wie ich das hasse! Die Slytherins respektieren mich ein wenig zu sehr für meinen Geschmack. Bellatrix, diese… nein, so etwas sagt man nicht, versucht, mich auf Voldemorts Seite zu bringen und Lily scheint mich zu mögen. Ein ganz schönes Durcheinander! Wie soll ich das nur alles ordnen! Vielleicht sollte ich mit Dumbledore reden? Ich bin sicher, dass er das verstehen würde. Aber wird er mir vollkommen vertrauen, wenn ich ihm sage, dass ich mich bei den Todessern einschleichen will? Nein, ich denke nicht, selbst ich habe kein Vertrauen zu mir. Wie komm ich da nur überall wieder raus! Wir haben gerade einmal den zweiten Tag und ich weiß schon nicht mehr, wie ich aus dieser verflixten Situation wieder rauskomme. Bravo Harry, du bist wirklich ein Genie!"_

Als er sich sauber genug fühlte, zog er sich an und ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Zu seinem Missfallen warteten bereits viele Slytherins auf ihn. Malfoy und seine zwei Wachen, Snape, Bellatrix und Narzissa waren unter ihnen.

Harry bemerkte ein junges Mädchen, das sich etwas zurückgezogen hatte. Sie schien sich nicht sonderlich für die Gruppe zu interessieren, sondern ging alleine Richtung Große Halle.

„Praott, wir haben auf dich gewartet. Wir wollten dich nicht ganz alleine zum Essen gehen lassen! Du bist immerhin Teil unserer Gruppe."

„Darauf bin ich sehr stolz", erwiderte Harry, wobei er seine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufbehielt und sich dazu zwang, sich nicht aufzuregen über diese… na ja.

„Gut, dann können wir ja gehen. Alle warten bestimmt schon auf uns."

„Ich bin da." Malfoy stellte sich eben neben Harry und alle anderen stellten sich dahinter auf. Auf diese Weise schienen Malfoy und Praott automatisch die Anführer aller anwesenden Slytherins zu sein, was Harry gar nicht recht war.

„Was für ein Glück, Harry, alle schauen dich jetzt mit einer gewissen Angst in den Augen an. Fast schlimmer als im zweiten Jahr mit der Kammer des Schreckens. Genial!"

Ihre Ankunft in der Großen Halle wurde natürlich von allen bemerkt. Fast alle waren da und sahen Malfoy und Praott an. Dumbledore schien sogar erstaunt über die Schnelligkeit, mit der Harry sich in die Gruppe der Slytherins integriert hatte. Die Gryffindors jedoch waren nicht sehr überrascht. Die anderen Häuser gingen sie nichts an.

Selbst Lily schien in diesem Moment an Herry zu zweifeln, immerhin war er mit all jenen zusammen, die sie hassten, weil sie ein „Schlammblut" war.

Herry schenkte ihr dennoch ein kleines Lächeln, das sie nicht erwiderte. Harry fühlte, wie seine Laune rapide sank. Er frühstückte so schnell wie möglich, da die Unterhaltungen wirklich nicht interessant waren – alle redeten darüber, wie sie die Gryffindors dank ihm lächerlich machen könnten. Harry hasste das, er würde der Wall zwischen den Rumtreibern und ihnen sein. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem, was die Slytherins dachten, war er ganz und gar nicht damit einverstanden, diese Rolle zu spielen.

Er hätte vielmehr Lust, ein paar Streiche an den Rumtreibern auszuprobieren – und warum nicht auch an manchen Slytherins, wobei er natürlich so tun würde, als wären die Rumtreiber dafür verantwortlich. Schließlich hatte der Sprechende Hut nicht ganz Unrecht: Er hatte typische Slytherin-Eigenschaften…

–

Die Unterhaltungen am Tisch der Rumtreiber sahen ganz anders aus:

„James, sag mal, wo warst du diese Nacht!"

„Nun ja, um ehrlich zu sein, erinnere ich mich nicht mehr, Sirius. Ich war dabei, mich in einem Klassenzimmer auszulassen und dann fand ich mich plötzlich im Krankenflügel wieder."

„Was verstehst du unter _auslassen_, Prongs?"

„Ich habe eine Mauer vermöbelt, Remus, reicht dir das als Erklärung?"

„Das reicht und das erklärt auch den Zustand deiner Hände."

„Also, ihr seid euch sicher, dass mich keiner von euch beiden…"

„Nein, James. Als du nicht zurückgekommen bist, haben wir die Karte zu Rate gezogen. Alles, was sie uns angezeigt hat war, dass du im Krankenflügel warst und dass Praott im Schloss unterwegs war, abgesehen davon…"

„Was? Praott war in den Korridoren unterwegs!"

„Er war viel zu weit entfernt, als dass er es gewesen sein könnte, James."

„Bist du dir sicher, Sirius?"

„Natürlich, Remus, und unter uns, warum hätte Praott James zum Krankenflügel bringen sollen, er hasst ihn…"

„Nein, Sirius. James hasst Praott, aber glaubst du, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht?"

„Natürlich beruht das auf Gegenseitigkeit, Remus. Ich hasse ihn und er hasst mich. Hast du gesehen, wie er mich in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gegen die Mauer geschickt hat?"

„Na ja, wir haben ja gesagt, dass wir Nachforschungen über ihn anstellen werden, warum gehen wir das nicht gleich einmal an!"

„JAMES POTTER! Wo warst du!"

„Ich war damit beschäftigt, von dir zu träumen, meine liebe Lily." Diese einfachen Worte hätten einige Mädchen aus anderen Häusern zum Seufzen gebracht.

„Oh bitte, du bescherst mir noch Alpträume. Wo warst du, ich bin sicher, dass dir schon wieder Punkte abgezogen wurden, richtig!"

„Nein, ich kann aufpassen, wenn ich deine verehrten Regeln nicht beachte."

„Oh, das reicht, Potter, du bist hoffnungslos, ein richtiger verzogener kleiner Junge. Du machst mich krank." Mit diesen Worten verließ Lily die Große Halle, gefolgt von Gabrielle und Anne.

Gabrielle winkte den Rumtreibern kurz unauffällig zu, was einen bestimmten Rumtreiber erröten ließ, während Anne James ein paar Worte zuflüsterte wie „Komm schon, das nächste Mal klappt's bestimmt", was James nur noch mehr nervte.

„Remus, sind das etwa ein paar rote Flecken auf deinen Wangen, die ich da sehe!"

„Du musst träumen, Sirius. Wenn du dich sehen könntest… Du siehst auch nicht besser aus!"

Die beiden Jungen mussten laut loslachen. Ein paar Augenblicke später erhob sich Herry, um die Große Halle zu verlassen.

„Und wenn wir ihm folgen?" schlug Sirius vor.

„Nein, ich will zunächst mehr über ihn wissen, wir sollten in der Bibliothek nachsehen."

„Remus, ich mag es nicht, wenn du diese Vertrauensschüler-Züge annimmst. Ehrlich, das passt einfach nicht zu dir!"

„Irgendjemand muss ja schließlich auf euch aufpassen, sonst wärt ihr schon längst von der Schule geflogen."

„Jetzt bin ich aber ehrlich verletzt! Wir? Von der Schule fliegen? Du beliebst wohl zu scherzen!"

„Ganz und gar nicht, James. Du und Sirius, ihr seid die schlimmsten Schüler, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat."

„Wenigstens hab ich damit etwas vollbracht, was für immer in die Geschichte dieser Schule eingehen wird und an das sich noch Generationen nach uns jeder erinnern wird."

„Genialer Grund!"

„Du bist ja nur neidisch, Remus."

„Immerhin existiert dank mir eine gewisse Peitschende Weide in Hogwarts."

„Okay, der Punkt geht an dich."

„Kommt schon, gehen wir endlich in die Bibliothek", unterbrach James die Diskussion der beiden. „Kommst du auch mit, Peter, anstatt dich so vollzufressen?"

„Ich fresse mich nicht voll, ich esse. Aber ich komme mit, Jungs."

Die Rumtreiber erhoben sich also und gingen in die Bibliothek, wo sie Praott antrafen, mitten in eine Unterhaltung vertieft – ausgerechnet mit Lily und den beiden anderen Mädchen.

„James, wo gehst du hin? Komm zurück, wir müssen Nachforschungen anstellen, das ist nicht die richtige Richtung!"

„Sirius, lass mich. Ich werde es ihm lehren, Gryffindors anbaggern zu wollen!"

„Oh, ich bitte dich, James. Wir müssen wirklich recherchieren, vielleicht finden wir ja heraus, was er verstecken will und warum er hier ist."

„Na gut", sagte James in verdrießlichem Tonfall. Er warf Herry einen bösen Blick zu und verschwand zusammen mit Remus, Sirius und Peter zwischen den Regalen der Bibliothek.

–

Harry beschloss, die Große Halle bereits sehr früh zu verlassen, indem er vorgab, dass er noch etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen wollte. Aber die Slytherins achteten gar nicht auf ihn, abgesehen von Snape, der ihn fragend ansah.

Als er in der Bibliothek angekommen war, dachte er daran, ein paar Hausaufgaben anzufangen, sagte sich aber dafür, dass er dafür keine Zeit hatte und beschloss daher, weitere Informationen über Hogwarts und den Sprechenden Hut herauszusuchen.

Er fand dieses Mal ein Buch, das er noch nicht gefunden hatte und das Zaubererlegenden beinhaltete. In diesem Buch war die Legende von der Gründung Hogwarts' enthalten, sowie die von der Kammer des Schreckens, die von einem Monster bewohnt wurde und die eines Drachen, der Hogwarts beschützte.

Alles, was Harry herausfand, war dass der Sprechende Hut von den vier Gründern Hogwarts' erschaffen wurde, die ihm einen Teil ihrer Persönlichkeit übertrugen, damit der Hut die Auswahl in ihrem Sinne durchführen konnte. Dank einer sehr mächtigen Magie konnte der Sprechende Hut im Geist desjenigen lesen, der ihn trug.

Bedauerlicherweise für Harry war zuvor noch nie jemand zwei Mal vom Hut in ein Haus eingeteilt worden, also konnte niemand seine Frage beantworten.

„Schon wieder in ein großes, verstaubtes Buch vertieft?"

„Ähm…" Harry sah auf und sah Lily und ihre zwei Freundinnen.

„Haben wir unsere Stimme verloren?" meinte Gabrielle neckend.

„Nein, die ist noch da. Ja, immer noch mit Büchern beschäftigt. Ich versuche, Hogwarts ein bisschen besser kennen zu lernen."

„Das ist interessant. Ich habe dieses Buch schon gelesen, es ist nett geschrieben, aber es sind eben doch nur Legenden", sagte Lily.

„Nun, ich bin sicher, dass nicht alles nur Legenden sind. Zum Beispiel diese Kammer des Schreckens… Ich bin sicher, dass es sie gibt."

„Und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie nicht existiert. Das alles sind doch nichts weiter als Geschichten", erwiderte Anne trocken.

„Und dennoch glaube ich, dass sie schon einmal geöffnet wurde", versuchte Harry es erneut.

„Ja", sagte Gabrielle, „Davon habe ich auch schon gehört. Ich glaube, ein Mädchen ist damals sogar gestorben."

„Gab, das sind doch alles nur Geschichten", wiederholte Anne.

„Ich mag Geschichten. Nicht umsonst erzähle ich so gerne welche, stell dir vor!"

„Du erzählst Geschichten?" fragte Harry interessiert.

„Na ja, eigentlich erfinde ich eher welche."

„Ich würde sehr gerne einmal eine hören."

Die drei Mädchen sahen Harry überrascht an.

„Was, ist das für Jungen verboten?"

„Ähm… nein…"

Sie brachen alle unter den misstrauischen Blicken der Bibliothekarin in Lachen aus.

„Nein, es ist nur… du bist ein Slytherin…"

„Und? Glaubst du, dass ich mir dieses Haus der Verrückten ausgesucht habe!"

„Ähm…" Zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben wusste Anne nicht, was sie sagen sollte.

„Der Sprechende Hut hat für mich entschieden und ich stelle nun Nachforschungen über ihn an."

„Das erklärt, warum du dieses große schwarze Buch liest", sagte Gabrielle triumphierend.

„Exakt. Und ihr? Immer noch derselbe Grund, Lily?"

„Ja", antwortete sie, wobei sie Herry zugrinste.

„Ich glaube, dass du diesmal mit der Methode nicht so viel Glück hast", meinte Harry mit leiserer Stimme, was die Mädchen dazu zwang, sich näher zu ihm zu beugen.

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Ich will sagen, dass dein schlimmster Alptraum eben die Bibliothek betreten hat und jetzt ziemlich wütend aussieht, weil ihr hier um mich herum steht. Ihr versteht schon, ein Slytherin und drei Gryffindors… hab ich wirklich so viel Charme?" meinte er scherzhaft.

Die Mädchen grinsten.

„Ich dachte, die Rumtreiber wären echte Genies, die es nicht nötig hätten, in die Bibliothek zu gehen!"

„Ich bin genauso verwirrt wie du, Herry", sagte Lily etwas mürrisch.

„Lass sie sich etwas erholen, Lily und hör auf, immer hinter ihm her zu sein", meinte Harry ohne nachzudenken.

„Aber woher…"

„Nun ja… das sieht man einfach, Lily, und unter uns, die Slytherins amüsieren sich prächtig darüber."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Das sind meistens nur böse Zungen, aber lass ihn einfach ein wenig in Ruhe, okay?"

„Wenn du meinst…"

„Gut… was haben wir heute für Fächer?"

„Zuerst vier Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, am Nachmittag dann zwei Stunden Zaubertränke und zwei Stunden Zauberkunst."

„Na schön, wir werden uns also erst mal in Verteidigung langweilen, ich hoffe nur, dass er die Lektion behalten hat", meinte Harry.

Er ging voraus, wurde jedoch von den drei Gryffindor-Mädchen eingeholt.

„Ihr solltet nicht zur selben Zeit im Unterricht ankommen wie ich", meinte Harry.

„Warum?"

„Weil die Slytherins es sehr ungern sehen, wenn ich mit euch zusammen bin."

„Du brauchst sie doch nur zu ignorieren, Herry", meinte Anne selbstsicher.

„Nein, man ignoriert keine Todesser. Drehe ihnen unter keinem Umstand jemals den Rücken zu, sonst greifen sie dich von hinten an."

„Und du wohl nicht?" fragte Anne unschuldig.

„Versuche es, dann wirst du es schon sehen", sagte Harry zu ihr und zwinkerte ihr zu. Dann ging er.

„Du hast Recht, Lily, dieser Junge ist sehr seltsam. Aber wenigstens habe ich einmal einen netten Slytherin getroffen, wie es scheint", meinte Gabrielle.

„Du solltest trotzdem misstrauisch ihm gegenüber sein, Gab. Da ist etwas, das mich an ihm stört und mein Instinkt täuscht mich nie", erwiderte Anne.

Sie kamen fünf Minuten nach Herry, der bereits neben Snape saß, an. Die Rumtreiber dagegen kamen genau zum Gongschlag, was für sie etwas sehr Seltenes war…

„Wir sollten dennoch heute Abend noch einmal in die Bibliothek gehen, dann haben wir mehr Ruhe um zu suchen", schlug James vor.

„Du hast Recht, vor allem da du nur Augen für Lily gehabt hast, die mit Praott gelacht hat."

„Schon gut, Sirius, du musst es mir nicht noch einmal ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen. Außerdem hat Anne auch mit ihm geredet!"

„Ich mache mir absolut keine Sorgen um Anne. Wenn sich ein Mädchen alleine verteidigen kann, dann sie."

„Das ist uns allen klar, wenn man bedenkt, dass sie dich ohne Probleme besiegt!" meinte Remus.

„Danke, dass du mich daran erinnert hast, Remus! Wirklich sehr nett!"

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Remus breit grinsend.

Der Unterricht konnte endlich beginnen. Der Professor schien die Lektion verstanden zu haben und er ließ sich auch nicht mehr von den Rumtreibern auf der Nase herumtanzen. Er benahm sich fast so, als wäre er ein ganz neuer Mensch. „Heute werden wir eine weniger bekannte Kreatur durchnehmen und dennoch ist es eine der schlimmsten dunklen Geschöpfe. Kennt jemand die Dementoren?"

Manche Schüler hielten den Atem an, andere schienen erstaunt und wieder andere grinsten hochmütig. Natürlich hoben sich einige Hände, darunter Lilys, Sirius', aber auch Bellatrix' und Snapes. Harry wollte ihm nicht auf die Frage antworten, er kannte diese Kreaturen nur allzu gut.

„Ja, Mr Snape?"

„Es sind Wesen, die uns unsere schlimmsten Momente noch einmal erleben lassen, wenn sie sich uns nähern."

„Richtig, Mr Snape, das ist schon mal ein guter Anfang. Ich gebe Slytherin fünf Punkte dafür. Mr Potter?"

„Sie können uns die Seele aussaugen. Man nennt es den Kuss der Dementoren."

„Das ist exakt, auch Gryffindor erhält fünf Punkte."

Die Schüler begannen sich unwohl zu fühlen. Diese Kreaturen schienen ganz und gar nicht sympathisch.

„Was Sie gesagt haben ist völlig richtig. Man muss wissen, dass die Dementoren sich von den Ängsten ernähren, die Sie haben. Deswegen halten wir sie auch so weit wie möglich von unserer Welt entfernt. Ich nehme an, dass niemand schon einmal einem Dementoren begegnet ist. Dafür sind Sie zweifellos zu jung. Dennoch werden wir lernen, uns gegen sie zu verteidigen."

Harry wusste das alles schon und hörte nicht wirklich zu, was der Professor sagte.

„Da Mr Praott von meinem Unterricht nicht sehr interessiert scheint, kann er mir ja sagen, an was er gerade denkt, was offensichtlich interessanter ist als das, was ich erzähle."

„Muss ich wirklich darauf antworten?"

„Ja, Sie müssen."

„Ich dachte, dass Sie noch nicht alles über die Dementoren gesagt haben."

„Weil Sie diese Kreaturen natürlich besser kennen als ich! Dann erzählen Sie doch mal!"

„Sie haben dieses Gefühl vergessen, das einen ergreift, wenn sie sich einem nähern. Wie sich Ihre Eingeweide verkrampfen, Ihr Magen sich umdreht, wenn sie Ihnen zu nahe sind. All diese schrecklichen Bilder, die sich in Ihrem Kopf vermischen, dieses Gefühl nach und nach zu sterben. Und dann, innerhalb eines Augenblicks, diese Lust zu sterben, um Ihrem Leiden ein Ende zu setzen, das zu stark ist, um ihm etwas entgegensetzen zu können." Harry hatte das alles gesagt, ohne seine Mitschüler auch nur anzusehen, er hatte genau das erzählt, was er fühlte, ohne auf den Blick des Professors oder die der Schüler zu achten.

Die Klasse sah Harry mit großen Augen an – der Professor auch. „Ich nehme an, dass Sie schon einmal einem begegnet sind, wenn Sie die Gefühlslage so genau beschreiben können!"

„Ist es nicht das, was Sie empfinden, Professor, wenn Sie einem gegenüberstehen?"

„Ich – ja, ja, natürlich…"

„Aha… Professor, mir geht es nicht sehr gut, ich würde gerne zum Krankenflügel gehen."

„Ähm… ja, natürlich, gehen Sie. Slytherin erhält noch einmal fünf Punkte für diese genaue Beschreibung der Gefühle, die man verspürt, wenn ein Dementor in der Nähe ist."

Harry stand auf, um Richtung Krankenflügel zu gehen.

Jeder sah ihm nach und Harry bemerkte, dass es ihm kaum mehr etwas ausmachte. Es stimmte: Nach einer gewissen Zeit gewöhnte man sich an alles.

Harry wollte aus dem Unterricht herauskommen und der Krankenflügel war ihm als gute Idee erschienen, doch jetzt, da er aus dem Klassenzimmer raus war, wusste er nicht mehr, was er tun sollte.

Harry hatte gespürt, dass der Professor absolut nichts über Dementoren wusste, er war niemals einem begegnet – wusste er überhaupt, wie man einen Patronus macht?

„_Das bringt mich darauf, dass ich unter keinen Umständen meinen Patronus vor der ganzen Klasse zeigen darf! James würde sich über die Ähnlichkeit zwischen seinem Animagi und meinem Patronus wundern. Aber was würde das schon ändern? Nicht sehr viel, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass er es vergessen würde, wenn der Unterricht vorbei ist. Ich glaube, dass ich meinen sechzehnjährigen Vater nicht sehr mag. Lily hat wirklich Recht, er ist ein wenig zu arrogant."_

Harry hatte nicht den Weg zum Krankenflügel eingeschlagen, sondern fand sich vor dem Wasserspeier wieder, der den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro bewachte.

Der Wasserspeier öffnete sich und gab die Treppe frei, die zum Büro führte. Was sollte er tun? Dumbledore besuchen gehen? Warum? Um ihm was genau zu erzählen?

Diese Fragen blieben ohne Antwort und Harry kehrte um.

„Ich habe Sie erwartet, Mr Praott!"

„Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja, wer sonst! – Wollten Sie vielleicht zu mir?" Plötzlich stand Dumbledore vor ihm, der eben aus dem Büro getreten war.

„Ähm…"

„Ich sehe, du kommst bei den Slytherins gut zurecht?"

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können, aber es ist ja auch erst der zweite Tag. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie mich am Ende des Jahres allesamt am liebsten umbringen würden. Die Slytherins wie die Gryffindors."

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Eine Vorahnung. Darauf sollte man immer vertrauen."

„Ich habe Vertrauen in die menschliche Natur."

„Ich weiß, einen Werwolf an der Schule aufzunehmen ist ein Beweis für großes Vertrauen."

„Du kennst Mr Lupins Geheimnis? Das erstaunt mich nicht gerade, dein Vater muss es dir gesagt haben."

„Offensichtlich."

„Ich nehme an, dass du auch Mr Black und Mr Pettigrew gut kennst?"

„Ich dachte, dass Sie nicht zu viel über die Zukunft wissen sollten…"

„Sehr richtig, Harry. Ich sehe, dass du wirklich vernünftig bist – das hast du sicherlich von deiner Mutter. Du hast Lily mit sechzehn Jahren jetzt schon kennen gelernt, ich hoffe, die Begegnung ist gut abgelaufen?"

„Sehr gut sogar, sie ist, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt habe, sehr strebsam… und sie hasst meinen Vater."

„Und du?"

„Das ist etwas schwieriger. Ich bin ein Slytherin und er weiß, dass ich ihm ebenbürtig bin. Er liebt Konkurrenz, aber er weiß auch, dass es gegen mich hart werden wird. Wissen Sie, wie schwierig es ist, vor ihm zu stehen und ihm nicht sagen zu können, wer ich bin?"

„Ich bezweifle es. – Gut, ich glaube, das hier ist dein Klassenzimmer, oder?"

„Ähm…" Harry hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er sich wieder vor dem Verteidigungszimmer befand. Es war gerade einmal dreißig Minuten her, als er es verlassen hatte, also blieben ihm noch mehr als drei Stunden Unterricht übrig.

Dumbledore klopfte an die Tür und trat ein. „Ich bringe Ihnen einen Schüler zurück."

„Danke, Professor Dumbledore. Geht es Ihnen besser, Mr Praott?"

„Ja…" Harry hatte keine Lust, in den Unterricht zurückzugehen und er war sicher, dass Dumbledore es wusste…

„Setzen Sie sich wieder, ich hoffe, dass Sie den Anschluss schnell wieder finden. Wir haben eben einiges über den Patronus gelernt."

„Bis dann, Professor, danke, Harry, für diese nette Unterhaltung." Dumbledore verließ das Klassenzimmer, das plötzlich sehr ruhig geworden war. Harry setzte sich wieder neben Severus und hörte der Lektion zu, die er bereits in- und auswendig kannte.

„Über was hast du dich mit dem Direktor unterhalten?"

„Über meinen Schulwechsel, meine ehemaligen Schulunterlagen und über meine Integration im Hause Slytherin."

„Sehr spannende Unterhaltung, in der Tat."

„Du wolltest es doch wissen."

„Du bleibst für mich immer ein Rätsel, Praott."

„Weißt du was, ich erlaube es mir, dich bei deinem Vornamen zu nennen, aber du bleibst immer genauso kühl und du nennst mich immer noch bei meinem Nachnamen. Ich glaube, du bist eher das eigentliche Rätsel."

„Ich mag dich gern leiden, Herry, außer dass du dich für meinen Geschmack zu oft mit Evans unterhältst."

„Sie ist ein sehr interessanter Fall, wenn du's wissen willst."

„Das einzige Mädchen, das Potter nicht mag, das ist wirklich selten."

„Ich sehe nicht, was so Besonderes an ihm sein soll."

„Ich auch nicht. Diese ganze Arroganz, die in seinem Blut fließt. Ich schwör dir, eines Tages werde ich mich dafür rächen, was er mir bei jedem unserer Zusammentreffen antut. Er und all seine Nachkommen werden dafür bezahlen!"

„Es ist lustig, aber ich glaube dir…" Harry musste innerlich grinsen. Harry hatte immer gewusst, dass Snape ihn in der Zukunft so schlecht behandelte, weil er der Sohn seines Vaters war. Aber dass er es tatsächlich einmal geschworen hatte, hätte er dann doch nicht gedacht.

Severus sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck an.

„Mr Praott, Sie erlauben es sich, zu sprechen, obwohl Sie einen Großteil des Unterrichts versäumt haben! Ich würde gerne wissen, was es Interessanteres gibt als meinen Unterricht?"

„Nichts, Professor, aber ich würde Ihnen dennoch gerne eine Frage stellen. Können Sie eine Patronus erzeugen? Es ist ein sehr komplizierter Zauber und ich bin sicher, dass die meisten hier anwesenden Schüler es nicht schaffen würden." Harry sah Pettigrew in die Augen, damit die Klasse wusste, dass er von ihm sprach. „Also wüsste ich gerne, ob Sie dazu fähig sind?"

„Natürlich bin ich dazu fähig, ich werde Ihnen später eine Vorstellung bieten. Sie sollten währenddessen dem Unterricht folgen, es wäre sehr schade, wenn Sie den Spruch nicht hinbekämen!" Professor Isandros sprach den letzten Satz fast ironisch aus und sah Harry böse an. Er mochte diesen Schüler nicht, der ihn immer provozierte. Er musste ihn unbedingt ruhig stellen!

„Am Ende des Jahres werden wir viel am Duellieren arbeiten, dann werden wir sehen, ob Sie immer noch so arrogant sind, Mr Praott."

„Sie müssen mich mit jemand anderem verwechseln, ich bin nicht arrogant – ich weiß, wovon ich rede. Wenn es um Arroganz geht, dann fragen Sie Potter, er kann Ihnen da sicherlich weiter helfen, in dem Gebiet kennt er sich bestens aus!"

„Wie kannst du es wagen –" James stand mit einem Ruck von seinem Stuhl auf, nahe daran, sich auf Praott zu stürzen. Dieser war auf seine Antwort sehr stolz.

„Mr Praott, ich erlaube Ihnen nicht, so zu reden. Ich ziehe Slytherin fünf Punkte ab und Sie haben heute Abend Strafarbeit."

„Ich glaube, das wird nicht möglich sein", erwiderte Harry lässig.

„Tatsächlich. Und darf man auch erfahren, warum?"

„Weil ich schon zwei Wochen Strafarbeit bei Professor Sprout habe."

„Sie sammeln wohl Strafarbeiten!"

„Fragen Sie lieber die Rumtreiber, die sammeln Strafarbeiten, ich bin nichts im Vergleich zu ihnen."

„Wen!"

„Vergessen Sie's."

„Mr Praott, ich ziehe Ihnen noch einmal fünf Punkte ab und hoffe, dass Sie die Punkte wieder einholen können, die Sie Ihr Haus kosten."

„Kein Problem."

„Nun, da Sie immer noch so aufmüpfig sind, zeigen Sie doch mal Ihr Schutzschild."

„_Vallum_!"

Harry erzeugte wie üblich nur einen kleinen Schutzschild, der jedoch ziemlich mächtig war.

„Das ist alles, was Sie zu Stande bringen!"

„Ich wette, Sie können ihn nicht durchbrechen."

„Das werden wir ja sehen. _Expelliarmus_." Professor Isandros war so selbstsicher, dass er überzeugt war, dass er den Schild seines Schülers durchbrechen könnte, aber Herry rührte sich nicht einmal. Seinen Zauberstab noch immer in der Hand grinste er seinen Lehrer an.

„Fünf Punkte für Slytherin", knirschte der Professor widerwillig, während die anderen Schüler aufgeregt zu Tuscheln begannen.

„Danke, Professor." Harry setzte sich wieder hin. Äußerlich schien er ruhig wie immer, doch insgeheim war er zornig auf sich selbst. Warum reagierte er gegenüber diesem Professor so? Normalerweise hätte er es niemals gewagt, einem Lehrer so zu antworten, also was hatte ihn geritten? Hatte er einfach nur unbewusst Lust, der Klasse zu imponieren? Das war eigentlich so ganz und gar nicht seine Art. Aber es stimmte, dass Harry seit seinem fünften Jahr angefangen hatte, zu rebellieren, vielleicht war das einfach nur das Alter?

Harry schaute immer öfter auf die Uhr, warum nur verging die Zeit so langsam? Der Professor erklärte von Neuem eine endlose Stunde lang die Geschichte des Patronus.

Der Unterricht begann erst wieder interessanter zu werden, als der Professor ihnen den Spruch vorführte. „Sie erinnern sich hoffentlich an die Formel: _Expecto_ _patronum_."

Mehrere Gryffindors und auch ein paar Slytherins stießen erstaunte Rufe aus. Silberne Streifen waren aus dem Zauberstab des Professors hervorgeschossen und formten eine silberne Wolke vor ihm.

„Professor, ich dachte, dass der Patronus eine bestimmte Form annehmen würde, die für jeden einzelnen verschieden ist. Warum hat Ihrer keine?" fragte Harry.

„Nun ja, eine bestimmte Form zu Stande zu bringen ist sehr schwierig. Ich bin sicher, dass niemand von Ihnen es schaffen wird, nur die mächtigsten Zauberer schaffen es, eine Form zu kreieren. Aber ich bitte Sie, Mr Praott, uns eine Demonstration zu zeigen."

Harry erkannte das Dilemma, in das er geraten war. Sollte er einen schönen Patronus erzeugen oder nur eine formlose Wolke wie der Professor? Sollte er zeigen, dass er dem Professor ebenbürtig war? Nein, das war definitiv keine gute Idee. „_Expecto patronum_!"

Ein silberfarbenes Licht brach aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor und formte eine hübsche kleine Wolke, die viel kleiner war als die des Professors.

„Ich war davon überzeugt, dass es heute noch niemandem gelingen würde, irgendetwas zu Stande zu bringen. Ich bin beeindruckt, Mr Praott, aber das ist kein Grund, sich auf Ihren Lorbeeren auszuruhen. Fünf Punkte für Slytherin. Es scheint, als würden Sie Ihre verlorenen Punkte tatsächlich wieder aufholen."

Harry grinste den Professor nur an und drehte sich erneut Snape zu. „Dieser Professor ist wirklich kein guter Lehrer."

„Wir hatten schon schlechtere, aber es stimmt – der vom letzten Jahr war besser."

„Bei mir nicht. Das letzte Jahr hatten wir eine total Verrückte und sie hat mich dazu noch über alles gehasst."

„Viele hassen dich, egal ob Professor oder Schüler. Deine Anspielung auf Potter vorhin war wirklich gut, aber glaub mir, das wirst du sehr teuer bezahlen müssen. Normalerweise lässt er sich nicht auf die Füße treten."

„Er macht mir wirklich keine Angst."

„Das sehe ich. Ich fürchte, der Tag wird kommen, an dem nicht alles so gut für dich läuft."

„Und du wirst dann sicherlich an meiner Seite sein!" Harry hatte diese Bemerkung ausgesprochen, ohne wirklich darüber nachzudenken. Er kannte die Antwort bereits.

„Warum nicht!"

Darauf war Harry nicht gefasst gewesen. Er sah Snape bestürzt an. Dieser Snape hier war wirklich viel sympathischer als der, den er kannte. Dieser hier hasste ihn nicht.

–

„James, bitte, beruhige dich!"

„Aber hast du gehört, was er gewagt hat, zu mir zu sagen, Sirius?"

„Ja, ich hab's gehört, wie die restliche Klasse auch und ich habe sogar den Namen unserer Gruppe gehört und das macht mir viel mehr Angst, stell dir vor."

„Was? Angst? Wir werden doch wohl keine Angst vor den Slytherins haben, oder! Ehrlich mal Sirius, du enttäuschst mich sehr."

„Wir haben keine Angst James, aber die Slytherins auch nicht. Sie werden immer selbstsicherer, seit sie diesen Herry auf ihrer Seite haben, sie werden immer böser. Anfangs sind sie noch ein wenig vor uns zurückgeschreckt, mittlerweile überhaupt nicht mehr."

„Remus, Praott ist doch erst zwei Tage da!"

„Und genau das ist das Problem. Wir müssen uns den Status zurückerobern, den wir vor seiner Ankunft gehabt haben. Wir müssen ihnen beweisen, dass die Rumtreiber immer noch da sind!"

„Remus, hast das eben wirklich du gesagt, der brave Vertrauensschüler!"

„Ja, aber hier müssen wir wirklich eingreifen. Ich befürchte, dass die Slytherins glauben, sie wären die Herren von Hogwarts. Dagegen müssen wir unbedingt etwas unternehmen!"

„Außerdem existiert keine Familie Praott in Russland, also hat er uns angelogen – genauso wie Dumbledore."

„Glaubst du, Dumbledore hätte ihn akzeptiert, wenn er gelogen hat?"

„Das bedeutet also, dass er es ebenfalls wusste", schlussfolgerte James.

„Wir müssen es schaffen, mit Lily zu reden," schlug Remus vor. „Sie scheint mehr über ihn zu wissen."

„Einverstanden", riefen Sirius und Peter zur gleichen Zeit aus.

Der restliche Unterricht verlief sehr langsam für Harry, aber sehr schnell für die meisten anderen Schüler. Als die vier Stunden endlich geschafft waren, verließ Harry schnellen Schrittes das Klassenzimmer, um in das Zimmer zurückzukehren, wo er James gefunden hatte.

Als er dort ankam, suchte er nach seinem Umhang und seinem Buch. Sobald er beides gefunden hatte, nahm er die Sachen mit sich und kehrte in seinen Schlafsaal zurück, um seine zwei Schätze zu verstecken.

Er lief jedoch Lily und deren beiden Freundinnen über den Weg und hatte keine Zeit, das Buch zu verstecken.

„Schon wieder ein Buch über Hogwarts?"

„Ähm… Entschuldigung, aber ich muss wirklich weiter", meinte Harry und wollte schon weitergehen.

„Warte, zeig mir wenigstens den Titel von dem Buch", hielt Lily ihn zurück.

„Nein, ich muss gehen."

„Und hopp…" Gabrielle hatte ihm das große schwarze Buch aus den Händen gerissen und las den Titel laut vor.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du dich dafür interessierst, Auror zu werden", meinte Anne zweifelnd.

„Erstaunt dich das so sehr?"

„Nun ja, unter uns… ja, sehr. Ein Slytherin wird Todesser und nicht Auror."

„Und wenn ich kein Slytherin wäre? Dann würde ich einer der mächtigsten Zauberer werden, um Voldemort zu besiegen, weil ich… es bei dem… Grab meines… Paten… geschworen habe." Harry nahm das Buch, Tränen in den Augen, und stürmte Richtung Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsraum davon. Er beruhigte sich und nahm seine emotionslose Maske wieder an, ehe er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, der so seltsam war und dennoch für ein ganzes Jahr seiner sein würde.

Harry verstand nicht, warum er Schwierigkeiten hatte, manche Dinge auszusprechen, die noch nicht einmal die ganze Wahrheit waren. Sicherlich, Dumbledore hatte ihm erst zwei Tage zuvor diesen Zauber auferlegt, also konnte er nicht die Wahrheit sagen.

Seine Identität begann ihm bereits zu fehlen, auch wenn er Draco Malfoys Hohn ertragen musste, aber er hätte wenigstens Hermine und Ron! – Hier hatte er niemanden, dem er sich anvertrauen konnte. Er musste alles für sich behalten.

Er ging in die Große Halle hinunter, um zu Mittag zu essen und setzte sich neben Snape. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er hatte einfach Lust dazu, mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Wenigstens war Snape ehrlich zu ihm und das gefiel ihm. Vielleicht würde er es sogar schaffen, dass Snape niemals auf die Seite von Voldemort wechselte!

„Woran denkst du?"

„An den Zaubertränkeunterricht heute. Ich bin nicht gerade gut in Zaubertränke und ich mag das Fach auch nicht besonders."

„Endlich mal ein Fach, wo ich dir helfen kann!"

„Schauen wir mal, das hängt auch vom Lehrer ab."

„Du wirst schon sehen, sie ist wirklich gut, ich jedenfalls liebe dieses Fach."

„Ja, scheint so."

Der Unterricht bei Professor Rigante verlief ziemlich unruhig. Erst einmal setzte sie Harry neben Bellatrix, was Harry wirklich verärgerte. Außerdem hatte Sirius beschlossen, mit seinen Feuerwerkskörpern zuspielen. Zum Glück kannte Harry Sirius und so hatte er sich im letzten Moment geduckt und Bellatrix wurde mit dem Zaubertrank vollgespritzt.

Harry lachte innerlich los, zeigte es jedoch nicht nach außen hin.

Bellatrix war zum Krankenflügel gegangen und Snape hatte sich neben Harry gesetzt, den das ganz und gar nicht störte. Harry fand schnell heraus, dass Snape sehr begabt in Zaubertränke war, auch wenn er das nie bezweifelt hatte. Jetzt hatte er jedenfalls den Beweis: Snape kannte alle Dosierungen auswendig, er kannte sicherlich alle Pflanzen und ihre Bedeutung.

Snape beeindruckte ihn und das zum ersten Mal. Harry versuchte, genau das zu machen, was der Junge ihm sagte, und schließlich stellte er fest, dass ihr Zaubertrank perfekt war.

„Zehn Punkte für Slytherin für diesen perfekten Trank. Mr Snape, ich sehe, dass Sie das Brauen immer noch tadellos beherrschen. Mr Praott, Sie haben einen exzellenten zweiten Helfer. Wir werden den Trank gleich an Ihnen ausprobieren."

„Einverstanden."

Was hätte Harry auch sonst sagen können? Dass er ihn nicht ausprobieren wollte! Doch diesmal hatte er ausnahmsweise vollstes Vertrauen in Snape.

„Wie viel wettet ihr, dass der Trank genau die Wirkungen zeigt, die Rigante sich erhofft? Ich wette, dass sie Slytherin noch mehr Punkte verleiht."

„Sei still, Sirius. Immerhin musst du zugeben, dass Snape gut in Zaubertränke ist."

„Oh, bitte, Remus! Was du gerade gesagt hast, ist eine Beleidigung! Ich bitte dich…"

„Konzentrier dich lieber ein bisschen mehr auf unseren Zaubertrank."

„Er ist perfekt, Remus, wie immer, wenn du einen Trank braust."

„Man kann nie wissen. Ein Moment der Unachtsamkeit und alles ist ruiniert!"

„Du bist viel zu pessimistisch, Remus!"

„Pass auf: Praott testet Snapes Trank!"

„Ich hoffe, er wird zu einer Ratte!"

Der Trank schimmerte schwach rosa, was ziemlich seltsam aussah, doch offensichtlich war das die gewünschte Farbe. Er sollte die Erscheinung eines Menschen ändern. Snape hatte versichert, dass er nicht wusste, wie man nach Einnahme des Trankes aussah, das hing angeblich von dem Menschen ab.

Harry hoffte, dass er sich nicht in sich selbst verwandelte!

Er trank einen kleinen Schluck des Gebräus. Es schmeckte nicht schlecht, aber zunächst geschah nichts. Dann spürte er ein seltsames Prickeln und plötzlich fühlte er einen Schmerz in seiner Magengegend. Er krümmte sich wegen dem Schmerz leicht. Professor Rigante sah ihn seltsam an, ebenso wie die restliche Klasse. Dann, nach ein paar Sekunden, richtete sich Harry wieder auf. Nichts war geschehen.

Professor Rigante und Snape schienen beide verwirrt. Snape war sich sicher gewesen, dass sein Trank wirken würde, Rigante war sich sicher gewesen, dass der Schüler es geschafft hätte.

„Nun, wie es scheint, ist der Trank nicht geglückt. Ich hätte es dennoch gerne, dass Mr Praott diesmal Mr Lupins Trank ausprobiert."

Remus und Sirius schienen überrascht. Remus lächelte Herry zu, während Sirius ihm eine Grimasse schnitt. „Remus, was hast du eben noch über Unaufmerksamkeit gesagt? Ich hoffe, dass du zum ersten Mal in deinem Leben einen Trank richtig versaut hast!"

„Es wäre mir lieber, wenn nicht!"

Professor Rigante nahm abermals einen Schöpflöffel zur Hand und tauchte ihn in den Kessel der beiden Gryffindors.

Wie bei Snape hatte auch dieser Trank eine schwach rosa Farbe und wie bei dem Snapes, verspürte Harry auch hier wieder den Schmerz, verwandelte sich jedoch nicht. Langsam wurde es merkwürdig: Wenn Remus und Snape den Trank nicht geschafft hatten, dann würde es niemand schaffen!

Die Lehrerin nahm abermals einen Schöpfer von Remus' Trank und gab ihn Sirius, der ihn trank.

Diesmal jedoch funktionierte der Trank wie durch ein Wunder. Plötzlich war Sirius blond, mit blauen Augen und einer blassen Hautfarbe, was ihn ungewohnt aussehen ließ.

Doch niemand lachte. Im Gegenteil. Warum funktionierte Remus' Trank bei Sirius und nicht bei Herry?

Das war die neue Frage des Tages und Remus versprach sich selbst, die Antwort auf diese Frage zu finden.

„Du scheinst recht besorgt, Remus, stimmt was nicht?"

„Ähm… nein… nichts, nur diese Geschichte mit dem Trank. Und du Gabrielle, hast du den Trank hinbekommen?"

„Na ja, sagen wir, dass meiner nicht annähernd deine Farbe hat, also ist das schon einmal ein schlechtes Zeichen. Er ist eher rot als rosa."

„Du musst dich bei den Bambusrohren getäuscht haben. Mit denen muss man sehr präzise sein, sie geben dem Trank auch die Farbe."

„Wie machst du das nur, so viel über Zaubertränke zu wissen!"

„Ich lese viel. Und du? Wie machst du das nur, uns immer so schöne Geschichten zu erzählen?"

„Ich muss wohl jemanden haben, der mich inspiriert."

„Kenn ich ihn?"

„Was sagt dir, dass es ein Junge ist!"

„Nichts."

Gabrielle grinste Remus, der leicht errötete, kokett an. Er drehte seinen Kopf zu Herry, der ihn ebenfalls mit einem kalkulierenden Blick ansah… oder war es vielleicht einfach nur ein verständnisloser Blick? Jedenfalls ein sehr seltsamer Blick…

Remus beschloss, dass er sich besser auf seinen Trank konzentrieren sollte, und das tat er auch, so lange, bis er bemerkte, dass die Stunde schon seit fünf Minuten aus war und er alleine im Klassenzimmer war.

Etwa zehn Minuten später verließ er das Zimmer und traf auf James, Sirius und Peter, die sich unterhielten.

„Also, Remus?"

„Also was!"

„Nun ja, was hat da so lange gedauert!"

„Ähm… ich habe nur noch mit Professor Rigante über meinen Trank geredet und über seine Wirkung auf Praott und sie war genauso erstaunt wie ich."

„Stimmt schon, dass es merkwürdig ist, dass dieser Trank bei mir funktioniert hat und bei Praott nicht."

„Du hast vollkommen Recht, Sirius, noch ein Grund mehr, in die Bibliothek zu gehen", rief James.

„Seit wann gehst du gerne in die Bibliothek, James?" hakte Peter nach.

„Sicherlich seit er gemerkt hat, dass Lily sich da von Praott anbaggern lässt."

„Manchmal erzählst du wirklich Unsinn, mein armer Padfoot!"

„Jedenfalls müssen wir mehr über Praott herausfinden. Glaubt ihr, dass es in der Verbotenen Abteilung irgendwas über ihn oder seine Familie gibt?"

„Vielleicht, wir sollten heute Abend mal nachschauen", meinte Sirius. Der Gedanken an einen weiteren nächtlichen Ausflug schien ihn zu freuen.

„James, hast du deinen Tarnumhang?"

„Ähm… ich glaube, dass derjenige, der mich zum Krankenflügel gebracht hat, ihn in dem Klassenzimmer zurückgelassen hat, wo ich gewesen war. Er müsste eigentlich noch da sein."

„Okay, dann lasst uns erst zum Zauberkunstunterricht bei Professor Flitwick gehen, dann holen wir ihn später ab."

„Sehr wohl, Mr Vertrauensschüler", sagten die drei Jungen wie aus einem Munde.

„Oh, hört auf mit dem Unsinn!"

Die Rumtreiber kamen selbstverständlich mit Verspätung im Zauberkunstklassenzimmer an, aber der Lehrer kannte sie und war daran gewöhnt. Und da es die erste Stunde im neuen Schuljahr war, gab er ihnen dafür noch nicht einmal Strafarbeiten…

„Meine Herren, ich werde keine weitere Verspätung von Ihrer Seite tolerieren, ich hoffe, Sie verstehen das! Sonst sehe ich mich gezwungen, Ihnen Strafarbeiten geben zu müssen."

„Klar, Sir", antwortete Lupin ernst, während die drei anderen sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnten.

Harry grinste. Die Rumtreiber waren wirklich eine Plage für die Professoren, die allesamt mit ihnen noch die Geduld verlieren würden, vor allem McGonagall!

„Für den Neuen stelle ich mich kurz vor: Mein Name ist Professor Flitwick. Herzlich wilkommen in meinem Unterricht. Dieses Jahr werden wir ein paar Basissprüche lernen, dann wenden wir uns der Zauberei ohne Zauberstab zu, aber erwarten Sie nicht, dass Sie Wunder vollbringen werden. Ich warne Sie gleich vor: Nur wenige von Ihnen werden es schaffen. Die besten werden höchstens einen _Wingardium Leviosa_ zu Stande bringen und selbst das bezweifle ich noch. Etwa Mitte des Jahres werden wir die Theorie der Beherrschung der vier Elemente lernen und…"

„Warum nur die Theorie?" fragte Harry.

„Nun… Mr – Praott, nicht wahr?"

„Ja."

„Nun, Mr Praott, sehen Sie, die Kontrolle der vier Elemente verlangt eine Macht, die keiner in diesem Zimmer besitzt. Manche werden Sie Ende der siebten Klasse besitzen, also werden wir uns darin leider nicht üben können. Und im letzten Abschnitt des Jahres werden wir Talismane oder andere besondere Zeichen kennenlernen, die durch Magie entstanden sind. Alles klar?"

Die Basissprüche, von denen der Lehrer gesprochen hatte, waren nichts anderes, als solche, wie der Aufrufzauber, der Abstoßzauber und ähnliche…

Natürlich war der einzige, der diese Sprüche nicht zu Stande brachte niemand anderes als Pettigrew, was keine sehr große Überraschung darstellte.

Harry lachte laut über Pettigrews Unfähigkeit und er war nicht der einzige, selbst manche Gryffindors hatten Schwierigkeiten, sich zurückzuhalten. Was den Professor betraf, der wusste nicht mehr weiter.

„_Wie konnte nur so ein unfähiger Idiot ein treuer Diener von Voldemort werden! Na ja, eigentlich ist das noch nicht einmal die Frage, sondern eher warum ist Pettigrew von den Todessern akzeptiert worden? Die Antwort ist wohl einfach: Er war einer der besten Freund von James und Lily und zudem noch deren Geheimniswahrer!", _dachte Harry.

Harry überkam die Lust, sich genau hier, in diesem Moment, an ihm zu rächen. Er wollte etwas Dummes tun, etwas sehr Slytherinhaftes – und er tat es: „Haben wir es hier wirklich mit einem Zauberer zu tun!"

„Gute Frage, Herry, das hab ich mich auch schon oft gefragt", antwortete Snape genauso laut wie er.

„Es ist wirklich leicht, sich über andere lustig zu machen, Praott!"

„Sieh den Tatsachen ins Auge, Black, er ist wirklich unbrauchbar. Er ist eigentlich eher ein Squib!"

„Nur weil du alles mit einer Leichtigkeit schaffst, müssen nicht alle so begabt sein wie du!"

„Selbst Long…" Harrys Hals begann schmerzhaft zu brennen. Er hatte von Neville sprechen wollen, aber das war ihm nicht möglich. Sein Hals tat ihm derart weh, dass er nicht weiter sprechen konnte.

„Was sagst du, Praott? Hast du deine Schlangenzunge verschluckt!"

„Sehr lustig, Potter, ich kann es nur nicht sagen, weil…" Harry brach erneut ab. Sein Hals erlaubte es ihm nicht, ein weiteres Wort zu sagen. Er wollte von Dumbledores Zauber sprechen, aber auch das war ihm verwährt.

„Ehrlich, wenn es um Diskussionen geht, bist du nicht gerade sehr schlagfertig!"

„Halt's Maul, Potter."

„Schniefelus, ich hab nicht mit dir geredet. Halt dich an meine Regeln, verstanden!"

„Nein, niemand muss sich an die Regeln eines anderen halten", erwiderte Harry außer sich. „Mit welchem Recht willst du die Gesetze erstellen!"

„Seit ich da bin mach ich das so und das wird sich auch nicht ändern!"

„Du hättest nie nach Gryffindor kommen sollen, das verdienst du gar nicht, du hättest in Slytherin sein sollen!"

Diese Bemerkung schlug bei James ein wie eine Bombe. Aber nicht nur bei ihm, bei allen Slytherins ebenfalls. Wie konnte Herry es wagen, sie zu kritisieren!

Mit einem Schlag herrschte in der ganzen Klasse Stille. Der Unterricht endete in einer kompletten Lautlosigkeit.

„Komm schon James, gehen wir deinen Tarnumhang holen."

„Hast du das gehört, Sirius!"

„Ja, wie alle anderen auch. Das ist jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal heute!"

„Ist euch nichts Seltsames aufgefallen!"

„Wovon redest du, Remus?"

„Nun, erst mal diese seltsame Art, seine Sätze nicht zu beenden, als ob ihn irgendetwas daran hindern würde, dann das, was er gesagt hat. Ein Slytherin hätte das niemals gesagt, ein Gryffindor vielleicht, aber doch kein Slytherin!"

„Außer er wollte James wirklich tief verärgern!"

„Und das hat er auch geschafft, Sirius, das hat er geschafft…"

„Ja, aber er hat es auch geschafft, die ganzen Slytherins gegen sich zu haben!"

„Wie denn das!"

„Sirius, hast du die Blicke gesehen, die sie ihm zugeworfen haben?"

„Was denn für welche?"

„Jungs, macht mal die Augen auf! Die Slytherins sind natürlich nicht begeistert, wenn er so was sagt, aber ein paar Gryffindor-Mädchen haben ihn mit Bewunderung angesehen!"

„Remus, lass das, das ist wirklich nicht lustig", grummelte James.

„Übrigens James, was du gesagt hast, hat mich ein wenig schockiert. Man könnte meinen, dass du genauso handelst, wie der Dunkle Lord. Du willst, dass alle tun, was du sagst. In dem Punkt war ich mit Praott einer Meinung."

„REMUS! Wie kannst du es wagen!" James schritt wütend in Richtung des Klassenzimmers davon.

Sirius wusste nicht genau, was er tun sollte. Er hatte auch nicht gerade gemocht, was James da gesagt hatte, aber das war noch kein Grund dafür zu sagen, dass Praott Recht hatte, eher im Gegenteil!

Er beschloss, Remus allein zu lassen und James beruhigen zu gehen.

Remus fand sich also alleine in dem Korridor wieder, als eine Bande Slytherin aus dem Zauberkunstklassenzimmer trat.

„Sieh an, ist das nicht unser Freund Lupin!" rief Bellatrix, die es offenbar sehr freute, ausnahmsweise einen der Rumtreiber alleine erwischt zu haben.

„Lass mich los, Bellatrix!"

„Oh, sind wir etwa wütend? Ich sehe weder meinen Cousin noch Potter, sollten sie dich wohl sitzen gelassen haben? Das erstaunt mich nun wirklich nicht, das musste ja eines Tages geschehen!"

Natürlich wählte Harry genau diesen Moment, um aus dem Klassenzimmer zu treten. Er wusste, dass er früher oder später zwischen den zwei Gruppen hin- und hergerissen wäre.

Zu Remus' Glück hatte Bellatrix noch immer nicht die Beleidigung verdaut, die er den Slytherins an den Kopf geworfen hatte, denn sie sagte: „Ich würde gerne länger mit dir reden, Lupin. Ich habe jetzt aber wichtigere Dinge zu tun!"

„Ich halte dich nicht auf."

Bellatrix ging mit der ganzen Slytheringruppe davon. Der ganzen? Nein, Harry war immer noch da und er sah Remus an, wobei er sich hinter seiner Maske versteckte, die allmählich begann, seine zweite Haut zu werden.

„Entschuldigung", begann Harry, was Remus erstaunte.

„Wofür?"

„Für ihr Verhalten. Du solltest ihnen nicht böse sein, es sind einfach nur sehr schlechte Slytherins."

„Weil du wohl gute kennst!"

„Ja – aber unter uns, sie sind sehr selten. Manche Mädchen sind nur wegen ihres listigen Geistes in Slytherin, nichts weiter, aber sie sind nicht Teil von ihnen."

„Von 'ihnen'!"

„Den Todessern, was denkst du denn?"

„Du scheinst sie nicht gerade zu mögen?"

„Wer mag schon Todesser."

„Woher weißt du, dass es Todesser sind?"

„Weil sie mich anwerben wollten."

Remus staunte mehr und mehr. Er wusste nicht warum, aber dieser Junge war eines der größten Rätsel seines Lebens, da war er sich sicher.

„Du sagst gar nichts mehr, Remus?"

„Re– du nennst mich bei meinem Vornamen?"

„Du ziehst es sicherlich vor, wenn ein Slytherin dich bei deinem Nachnamen nennt, das ist normal."

„Also, du kommst aus Russland?"

„Versuche nicht, mich zu testen, Lupin."

„Zu dumm, du bist und bleibst mir ein Rätsel."

„Ich weiß, und deswegen wart ihr heute morgen auch in der Bibliothek."

„Woher weißt du denn das schon wieder?"

„Das war nicht schwer zu kombinieren. Ich musste nur eins und eins zusammenzählen."

Harry sprach nicht weiter, er spürte einen Schmerz durch seinen Kopf fahren, einen Schmerz, den er zu gut kannte und der ihn niemals in Ruhe ließ.

Einen Moment lang huschte ein panischer Ausdruck über Harrys Gesicht, dann rannte er in Richtung eines leeren Klassenzimmers, in dem er sich einschloss. Der Schmerz begann immer heftiger zu werden.

Harry schloss die Augen. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass seine Narbe ihm in dieser Epoche nicht wehtun würde, aber was für ein Idiot er doch gewesen war, das zu glauben.

Erstens war Voldemort auch hier schon am Leben und zweitens war er weit mächtiger als in Harrys eigentlicher Zeit. Plötzlich steigerte sich der Schmerz noch einmal.

Harry wälzte sich am Boden. Er versuchte, den Schmerz zu lindern, indem er seine Hand gegen seine Stirn presste, aber auch das half nichts.

Der Schmerz wurde noch unerträglicher. Die Stunden mit Snape kamen ihm ins Gedächtnis zurück, aber dieses Mal war es noch um einiges schlimmer. Harry war überzeugt, dass sein Kopf explodieren würde und er konnte ein gepeinigtes Aufheulen nicht unterdrücken.

Er wälzte sich schreiend am Boden, als plötzlich Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge vorbeizogen.

Er sah eine kleine, ruhige Stadt. Sie schien nicht gerade groß zu sein, vielleicht zehntausend Einwohner.

Plötzlich zog eine schwarze Wolke am Himmel entlang und verdeckte die Sonne, die Einwohner schienen keine Angst zu haben. Dann kam eine Truppe Todesser an, sie begannen, die Muggel mit _Cruciatus_-Flüchen zu belegen, anschließend amüsierten sie sich mit ihnen. Harry versuchte, die Augen zu verschließen, aber er konnte nicht. Er sah all diese Ungeheuerlichkeiten, zu denen die Todesser fähig waren.

Harry schrie aus vollem Leibe.

Plötzlich kam auch Voldemort. Der Schmerz steigerte sich noch einmal. Er begann, die ersten _Avada_ _Kedavra_ Flüche zu sprechen und tötete alle, die ihm unter die Augen kamen. Der Schmerz erreichte einen Level, den er noch niemals zuvor erreicht hatte.

Harry öffnete unvermittelt die Augen. Er war nicht mehr in der Kleinstadt, er lag auf dem Boden, Albus Dumbledore stand über ihm und musterte ihn mit unverhohlener Besorgnis in seinem Blick.

„Die Stadt… So viele Tote… Er hat sie alle getötet…"

Harry verlor das Bewusstsein, der Schmerz hatte ihn in die Ohnmacht getrieben.

Dumbledore hob Harry hoch. „Mr Lupin, danke, dass Sie mich gewarnt haben, aber ich möchte, dass dieses Ereignis unter uns bleibt, selbst Mr Potter und Mr Black dürfen davon nichts erfahren. Haben Sie mich verstanden?"

„Ja, Professor, aber…"

„Ich kann leider auf keine Ihrer Fragen antworten. Gehen Sie nun in Ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und machen Sie ihre Hausaufgaben."

„Natürlich, Professor." Lupin ging also in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück. Er war schockiert, wie konnte man nur derart leiden? Selbst seine eigenen Verwandlungen taten ihm nicht so sehr weh.

Ohne dass er es bemerkte, lief er plötzlich in James hinein.

„Tut mir Leid, James."

„Nein, Remus, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt es zuzugeben: Du hattest Recht, ich hätte niemals so reden dürfen.

„Du bist ein wahrer Gryffindor, James, das habe ich niemals bezweifelt. Nur, wenn du ein wenig mehr von dieser Seite zeigen würdest, dann hättest du sicherlich auch mehr Erfolg, da bin ich sicher."

James lächelte.

„Also, gehen wir heute Abend in die Verbotene Abteilung?" fragte Remus.

„Ja, ich habe meinen Umhang wiedergefunden, aber momentan bereiten wir eine nette Überraschung für die Slytherins vor."

„Oh! Ich kann's kaum erwarten, das zu sehen."

„Kleiner Tipp: Nimm Taschentücher mit!"

Harry kam nicht zum Abendessen. Er war immer noch bewusstlos, doch er war im Krankenflügel in Sicherheit und Dumbledore wachte über ihn. Zum ersten Mal wachte er über einen seiner Schüler im Krankenflügel und etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass es nicht das letzte Mal bleiben würde.

Das Abendessen verlief gut, bis zu dem Moment, da die Slytherins zu niesen begannen. Zum Anfang nicht viel, dann wurde es immer stärker und lauter.

Am Ende des Essens hatten alle Slytherins Nasen, die Tomaten glichen, was alle anderen Häuser zum Lachen brachte.

Die Atmosphäre war wieder wie immer, nur Remus war etwas besorgt um Praott.

„Zu dumm, dass Praott nicht da ist, ich hätte ihn gerne mit einer riesigen roten Nase gesehen", meinte James grinsend.

„Wisst ihr eigentlich, wo der ist?" wollte Sirius wissen. Remus wollte schon antworten, aber da kam ihm das Versprechen in den Sinn, das er Dumbledore gegeben hatte.

„Nein", sagte Remus also widerwillig.

„Na Mädels, was haltet ihr von dem Neuen?", erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Nun, ich finde ihn sehr sympathisch. Er hat mich sogar gefragt, ob er eine meiner Geschichten hören könnte."

„Gabrielle, das meinst du nicht im Ernst. Du wirst ihm doch nicht eine deiner Geschichten erzählen!"

„Warum nicht, James!"

„Weil…"

„Mr Potter beginnt wieder, seine Gesetze aufzustellen. Ich war eigentlich nicht einer Meinung mit Herry, aber vielleicht wärst du wirklich besser in Slytherin aufgehoben gewesen."

„Und was denkst du von _deinem Herry_?"

„Dass er ein charmanter und manchmal seltsamer Junge ist, der ab und zu seine Sätze nicht zu Ende bringt. Die Geschichte mit dem Zaubertrank ist mir auch noch in Erinnerung, aber abgesehen davon ist er viel besser als du, Potter. Ich würde lieber mit ihm ausgehen, als mit dir."

„Da gehst du etwas weit, Lily", sagte Anne. „Ich finde ihn seltsam, ob er nun freundlich ist oder ein sehr gefährliches Doppelspiel spielt. Jedenfalls leuchten seine Augen und strahlen dabei immer irgendeine unerklärliche Wärme aus."

Ohne es zu wissen hatten die Mädchen den Jungs exakt das gegeben, was sie haben wollten. Jetzt hatten sie viele Informationen über ihn und konnten endlich die Recherchen über Praott beginnen.

Nach dem Essen gingen die vier Jungen sofort in die Bibliothek. James suchte nach irgendwelchen Hinweisen auf eine Familie Praott, Sirius beschäftigte sich mit der Zaubertrankgeschichte und Remus und Peter suchten Informationen darüber, dass Praott seine Sätze manchmal nicht beendete.

Nach etwa drei Stunden intensiver Recherchen, setzten sie sich zusammen und James begann: „Ich habe eine sehr schlechte Neuigkeit für uns. Praott kann aus keiner mächtigen Zaubererfamilie kommen, aus dem einfachen Grund, dass Praott kein Familienname von mächtigen oder auch nur reinblütigen Zauberern ist. Entweder er kommt aus einer Muggelfamilie oder er belügt uns mit seinem Namen."

Nun war Sirius an der Reihe: „Ich habe noch einmal den Trank aus dem Unterricht nachgeschlagen. Man muss zunächst einmal wissen, dass dieser Trank es einem erlaubt, sein Erscheinungsbild für eine gewisse Zeit abzuändern. Der einzige Grund, dass der Trank nicht funktioniert ist, wenn derjenige, der den Trank einnimmt, bereits physisch verändert wurde. Aber das wichtigste ist, dass der Spruch viel stärker als der Trank sein muss und der Trank ist ja bereits sehr mächtig. Folglich will also jemand, der sehr mächtig ist, nicht, dass wir wissen, wie Praott normalerweise aussieht."

„Alles, was wir gefunden haben", begann nun Remus, „ist eine Muggelkrankheit, das würde bedeuten, er wäre, warte, ich lese es euch vor: _psychisch gestört_."

„Das würde gut zu dem passen, was wir von ihm bisher so mitgekriegt haben. Aber das passt ganz und gar nicht dazu, was wir eben herausgefunden haben", meinte James.

„Da bin ich mit dir einer Meinung, James, aber es ist schon nach Mitternacht, es wäre vielleicht Zeit, schlafen zu gehen."

„Du hast Recht, Remus, gehen wir."

Sie trafen niemanden auf dem Rückweg, jedoch erwartete sie bereits jemand im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Zu dieser Uhrzeit kommt ihr erst zurück!"

„Oh nein! Lily, das ist wirklich nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt", stöhnte James.

„Du solltest wissen, Potter, dass es mir, im Gegensatz zu dir, sehr wohl etwas ausmacht, wenn mein Haus unnötig Punkte verliert."

„So lange ihr euch streitet, werde ich schon einmal schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht euch beiden", meinte Sirius, der gefolgt von Remus und Peter die Treppen zum Schlafsaal emporstieg.

„Und da es schon sehr spät ist, würde ich auch gerne schlafen gehen."

„Wie du mich aufregst!"

„Und du? Immer hinter mir her! Ich wusste, dass ich anziehend bin, aber so sehr, das schmeichelt mir dann doch. Vielleicht nimmst du diesmal mein Angebot an, mit mir auszugehen?"

„Ich habe es dir schon mal gesagt, Potter… NIEMALS!"

„Oh! Lily, wir oft habe ich es dir schon gesagt? Man sollte niemals nie sagen." Mit diesen Worten stieg auch James die Stufen hinauf, während Lily ihm finstere Blicke nachschickte.

tbc...


	9. Eine Vollmondnacht

**9. Kapitel: Eine Vollmondnacht**

****

* * *

Harry wachte erst mitten in der Nacht wieder auf. Sein Kopf tat ihm irrsinnig weh und sein Bauch knurrte. Er hatte Hunger, was nicht sehr erstaunlich war, immerhin hatte er das Abendessen verpasst.

Was ihn nachdenklich stimmte war, dass er nicht bei seiner Strafarbeit bei Professor Sprout war. Er musste Dumbledore benachrichtigen!

Er suchte seine Brille, bis ihm bewusst wurde, dass er diese dank seines neuen Aussehens gar nicht mehr brauchte.

Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Natürlich war mal wieder seine Narbe oder vielmehr Voldemort dafür verantwortlich, dass er nun im Krankenflügel lag. Harry hatte in seinem Leben wirklich nicht viel Glück gehabt. Alles war ein einziger Alptraum gewesen und jetzt, als er endlich einmal hätte glücklich sein können… war er im falschen Haus. Er war eigentlich hierher gekommen, um Sirius' Tod besser verarbeiten zu können und nun sah er ihn nur sehr selten, auch wenn er erst zwei Tage hier war. Sein Vater hasste ihn über alles, selbst Draco Malfoy hasste ihn nicht so sehr. Harry merkte, dass es nicht sehr angenehm war, die ganze Zeit an die Decke zu starren und richtete sich halb auf. Er lag nun halb auf dem Rücken und halb auf der Seite, aber sein Kopf tat ihm so nur noch mehr weh und er stöhnte leise.

„Verdammte Narbe!"

Er hatte leise gesprochen, und dennoch hallte das Echo seiner Worte durch den stillen Krankenflügel.

„Dieses Echo tut meinem Kopfweh wirklich sehr gut!"

Natürlich hatten diese Worte nur zur Folge, dass das Echo noch verstärkt wurde. Plötzlich bewegte sich eine Gestalt neben Harry leicht. Harry, der erst noch seine Sinne richtig wiedererlangen musste, bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Dann sagte er sich, dass ihm innerhalb Hogwarts nichts passieren konnte und betrachtete die Gestalt, die neben seinem Bett eingeschlafen war, genauer.

Er erkannte sehr schnell, dass es sich hierbei um Dumbledore handelte.

„_Dumbledore ist neben mir geblieben? Die ganze Nacht? Das ist aber seltsam, er hat mich nie überwacht, wenn ich hierher musste… Er muss mich also hier hergebracht haben, er muss wohl meine Schreie gehört haben. Oh, wie das weh tut! Hat mir die Narbe jemals so sehr weh getan? Nein, ich bin mir sicher, dass das nicht der Fall ist. Deswegen muss es ihm gelungen sein, den Spruch aufzuheben, den ich auf die Tür gelegt habe."_

Diesmal setzte Harry sich komplett auf. Das Zimmer drehte sich schon viel weniger um ihn herum. Sein Bauch knurrte jedoch weiterhin. Er beschloss also, in die Küche zu gehen und etwas zu Essen zu holen. Er würde Dumbledore auch etwas mitbringen.

Obwohl er seinen Tarnumhang nicht dabei hatte, ging er also zu der Küche. Wer anderes würde denn sonst in den Gängen herumstreunen, wo es doch mitten in der Nacht war!

Er kam vor dem Gemälde an, das den Eingang zur Küche darstellte, kitzelte die Birne und sie formte sich zu einem Griff.

Im Inneren schienen die Hauselfen zu schlafen, niemand war da…

„Das hätte ich mir auch denken können. Sie müssen ja auch irgendwann schlafen."

„Hat da jemand geredet?" fragte eine leise Stimme.

„Ja, ich… ich hätte nur gerne einen kleinen Kuchen, weil ich Hunger habe und ich nichts zu Essen hatte. Ich war im Krankenflügel und…"

„Keine Sorge, Sir, ich werde Sie sofort bedienen, das ist mir eine Ehre. Mein Name ist Razorki."

„Guten Morgen, Razorki, du hast nicht geschlafen?"

„Oh nein, Sir, jeder Elf muss bereit sein, wenn ein Zauberer ihn braucht. Es ist immer jemand in der Küche, Sir."

„Ich hätte nur gerne etwas zum Knabbern für mich und Professor Dumbledore, wenn das möglich wäre."

„Für Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja, bitte."

„Sie sind so nett zu mir, Sir." Der Elf hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Es ist mir eine Freude, Ihnen etwas zu geben, Sir."

„Vielen Dank, Razorki."

„Sie sind wirklich zu nett." Der Elf weinte nun. „Niemals war jemand so nett zu mir, abgesehen von Professor Dumbledore und Mister Lupin natürlich."

Harry brachte entschieden zu viele Hauselfen zum Weinen. Erst Dobby und jetzt Razorki… Letzterer verschwand in den hinteren Teil der Küche und kam fünf Minuten später mit einem riesigen Korb zurück.

„Ähm… das wäre wirklich nicht nötig gewesen, mir all das zu geben, vielen Dank!"

„Sie sind wirklich zu freundlich, Sir, passen Sie auf, manche werden das ausnützen."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Razorki, ich kann mich verteidigen."

„Das bezweifle ich nicht, Sir."

Harry verabschiedete sich und ging zurück in den Krankenflügel, wo Dumbledore noch immer genau so dalag, wie er ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Nur etwas war seltsam… Er näherte sich leise, er sah nicht sehr gut, da es sehr dunkel war… Er war vor Dumbledore angekommen und fuhr erschrocken zurück.

Dumbledore hatte die Augen geöffnet und lächelte.

„Sie haben mir Angst gemacht, Professor!"

„Nun, in dem Fall sind wir quitt, Harry."

„Ich bin nur eben aus der Küche etwas zu Essen holen gegangen. Ich habe Ihnen etwas mitgebracht."

„Ich sehe, dass Hogwarts kein Geheimnis mehr für dich birgt, was?"

„Ich kenne Hogwarts wie meine Westentasche, selbst die…" Er konnte nicht weitersprechen. Er durfte die Kammer des Schreckens vor Dumbledore nicht erwähnen, das war ihm verboten.

„Ja, der Zauber ist ziemlich stark, ich muss die Zukunft schützen."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber manchmal ist es wirklich schwierig…"

„Nun, was gibt es denn Gutes in diesem Korb?"

„Hauptsächlich Sandwichs, zwei Tassen und eine Teekanne… Ich merk schon, die Hauselfen wissen wohl, dass Sie Tee lieben."

„Du weißt es anscheinend auch."

„Ja, Sie trinken die ganze Zeit Tee."

„Du musst oft in meinem Büro gewesen sein, um das zu wissen."

„Vielleicht…"

„Harry, ich möchte, dass du mir sagst, was in diesem Klassenzimmer vor sich gegangen ist. Ich habe dich wie ein Irrer schreiend vorgefunden und du hast deine Hand auf deine Narbe gepresst, die du auf der Stirn hast."

„Das ist etwas, das ich Ihnen nicht sagen kann, Professor, nur, dass Voldemort eine Stadt mit etwa zehntausend oder mehr Einwohnern angegriffen hat. Und er hat zusammen mit seinen Todessern alle anwesenden Muggel getötet."

„Woher weißt du das? Niemand hat bis jetzt davon geredet, wie kannst du es wissen, wo du doch die ganze Zeit hier warst!"

„Das werden sie später herausfinden, Professor, sehr viel später."

„Nun gut, ich glaube dir. Tut dir dein Kopf immer noch weh?"

„Nein, nur ein klein wenig, aber morgen kann ich wieder in den Unterricht gehen, ich will nicht, dass sich die anderen wundern. Hat mich sonst niemand gehört?"

„Nein."

Harry sah den Schulleiter an. Niemand anderes hatte ihn gehört? Wie war das möglich? Dumbledore musste in seinem Büro gewesen sein, als seine Narbe zu schmerzen begann. Er hatte eben Lupin verlassen… Vielleicht hatte dieser seine Schreie gehört und hatte die Tür nicht öffnen können, also war er Dumbledore warnen gegangen.

„Remus hat Sie geholt, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber er hat zuvor einen Spruch auf die Tür gelegt, damit man dich nicht mehr hören konnte."

„Ja, Remus…"

„Mister Lupin wird es für sich behalten, er hat es mir versprochen."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, dass er es nicht James und Sirius erzählen wird!"

„Ja, da bin ich mir sicher, ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in Mister Lupin."

„Ändern Sie das nie! So, entschuldigen Sie aber ich bin müde und sollte wieder schlafen. Aber diese Unterhaltung war wirklich nett."

„Gute Nacht, Harry."

„Danke Professor, dass Sie über mich gewacht haben."

„Jederzeit wieder, Harry, ich habe mir wirklich Sorgen gemacht."

Die Unterhaltung mit Dumbledore hatte Harry gezeigt, dass der Direktor nicht ganz ehrlich zu ihm war. Aber was konnte Dumbledore vor ihm verbergen? Das letzte Mal hatte Sirius mit seinem Leben zahlen müssen. Warum wollte Dumbledore nur immer irgendetwas vor ihm verheimlichen, das ihn betraf!

Dieser Gedanke trieb ihm die Tränen in die Augen. Sein Pate fehlte ihm so sehr. Hier war er nicht sein Pate, den er wiedergefunden hatte, sondern ein Feind. Sein Pate war definitiv tot. Er konnte die Tränen, die leise seine Wangen hinunterliefen, nicht stoppen.

Die Situation war bereits mehr als kritisch. Er hatte die Slytherins mit seiner letzten Bemerkung gegen seinen Vater wütend gemacht und James war derart hochmütig gewesen. Der James Potter hier war so wie der Draco Malfoy in Harrys eigener Zeit – und das machte ihm Angst. Er schlief schließlich wieder ein, wobei er versuchte, diesmal nicht zu träumen.

Als Harry aufstand, bemerkte er, wie hell es mittlerweile im Krankenflügel war. Die Sonne strahlte fröhlich durch die Fenster herein. Harry spürte, wie seine Kräfte wieder zurückkehrten in diesem hellen Raum. Vielleicht war es diese spezielle Atmosphäre, wegen der es ihn immer wieder hierher zog… nein, es war einfach nur Malfoys Schuld, wenn er so oft hierher kam.

Er öffnete die Augen und tastete auf seinem Nachttisch herum. Dann ließ er seine Hand fallen.

„_Harry, versuch dich doch endlich daran zu gewöhnen, dass du keine Brille mehr brauchst!"_

Madam Pomfrey kam in den Raum, und ihre gute Laune war ihr deutlich anzusehen. Sie sang leise einen fröhliches Lied. Warum Es war sicherlich die Atmosphäre in diesem Raum, die irgendwie magisch zu sein schien, weshalb sie sang…

„Ich sehe, dass Mister Praott endlich wieder wach ist. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Wirklich sehr gut. Ich würde gerne aufstehen, um mit den anderen Schülern frühstücken zu gehen."

„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Sie haben uns gestern einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt!"

„Ja, aber das ist vorbei, es geht mir wirklich besser, bitte…" Harry setzte seinen flehenden Gesichtsausdruck auf – er wusste, dass die Krankenschwester dem nicht widerstehen konnte.

„Oh, dieser Blick, man könnte meinen es wäre James. Na los, gehen Sie. Aber ich will Sie heute abend wiedersehen, klar!"

„Vielen Dank, Madam Pomfrey."

Harry zog sich an und verließ den Krankenflügel wie ein geölter Blitz, bevor sie es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er fühlte sich fröhlicher denn je. Er stellte nicht mehr alles in Frage, er würde alles hinnehmen, wie es kam, keine komplizierten Fragen mehr. _Carpe diem_.

Er rannte fast bis zur Großen Halle und betrat diese mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Das einzige, was er nicht bedacht hatte, war die Uhrzeit: Es war schon so spät, dass alle Schüler bereits wach waren und dabei waren zu frühstücken. Er spürte eine düstere Atmosphäre, die anders war als sonst. Jeder war still, manchen rannen Tränen über die Wangen, andere hatten rote Augen, wieder andere hatten den Blick gesenkt.

Harry blieb wie versteinert von dieser Atmosphäre stehen. Was war geschehen?

Diese einfach Frage erweckte in ihm sehr schlechte Erinnerungen. Auf einmal war Harry ganz und gar nicht mehr glücklich, wie hatte er es nur sein können! Hatte ihn jemand mit einem Aufheiterungsspruch belegt? Er setzte sich an den Tisch der Slytherins und nahm seine kühle Fassade wieder an. Seine Augen waren wie aus Glas.

Snape rutschte ein wenig zur Seite, damit Harry Platz hatte, sich neben ihn zu setzen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er.

„Gestern Abend gab es einen kleinen Angriff, nichts Alarmierendes und jetzt weint jeder. Was erwartest du, sie regen sich über nichts und wieder nichts auf."

„Ein Angriff?"

„Ja, von Todessern, sie haben eine kleine Stadt angegriffen, mehr nicht. Eine Muggelstadt noch dazu."

Harry aß weiter. Sein Hals war auf einmal so trocken, dass er meinte, nicht mehr schlucken zu können, aber er zwang sich trotzdem dazu. Er hatte Lust, seine Gabel in Snapes Herz zu stechen für das, was er eben gesagt hatte, aber dazu hätte dieser erst einmal eines haben müssen. Wie hatte er nur so naiv sein können? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dass Snape sich ändern könnte? Nein, das war schlicht und ergreifend nicht möglich. Was sollte er also tun? Würde er die Slytherins ein ganzes Jahr lang aushalten, vor allem ein Jahr, in dem Voldemort die Macht ergriff? Sicherlich würden Ende des Jahres die Menschen beginnen, vor ihm Angst zu haben, die Schüler wagten es bereits nicht mehr, seinen Namen auszusprechen, jeder nannte ihn _der Dunkle Lord_ oder sogar _Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden_-_darf_.

Bei den Gryffindors war James früher wach als die anderen und so hielt er sich im Gemeinschaftsraum auf. Er wie sich sah Gabrielle, Jeanne, Anne und Aline unterhielten und näherte sich also der Gruppe. „Na, Mädels, worüber redet ihr denn?"

„Nun… wenn du es wissen willst… über einen charmanten Jungen, der uns sehr neugierig macht."

„Ihr braucht gar nicht mehr zu sagen. Aber was macht euch an mir neugierig?"

Alle Mädchen brachen in Lachen aus, doch James sah sie nur überrascht an.

„Nein, James… wir haben nicht über dich geredet", erklärte Anne, die sich als erste wieder gefangen hatte.

„Und kann ich wissen, von welchem anderen charmanten Jungen ihr dann redet?"

„Ähm…" Anne wagte sich nicht auf dieses gefährliche Gebiet.

„Nun ja, es ist nicht sehr schwer zu erraten. Schwarze glatte Haare, feine Gesichtszüge, graue harte Augen, einen unglaublichen Charme, sicherlich ein sehr vorteilhafter Körperbau…", zählte Jeanne auf, ohne Annes und Gabrielles Blicke zu beachten, die ihr sagten, sie solle schweigen.

„Jeanne, sag mir nicht dass ihr über diesen… Nichtsnutz geredet habt!"

„Nein, wir haben über keinen Nichtsnutz geredet, sondern über Herry Praott. Ehrlich James, ich bin enttäuscht. Ich dachte, du wärst etwas scharfsinniger."

„Ihr redet über Praott", wiederholte er, wobei er Anne direkt in die Augen sah.

„Ja, stört dich das etwa!"

„Aber überhaupt nicht. Also, was habt ihr eben über ihn gesagt?" fragte James in trockenem Ton.

„Dass er wirklich sehr stark in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist und in Verwandlung, aber dass er in Zaubertränke nicht ganz so gut ist. Heute sehen wir, wie er so in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe ist."

„Wenn ihr meint…", antwortete James.

„Nur weil du ihn nicht magst, müssen wir ihn nicht alle hassen, James. Komm mal runter von deinem hohen Ross", erwiderte Gabrielle.

James war wütend, aber das zeigte er nicht. Er grinste Gabrielle leicht an und beschloss dann, frühstücken zu gehen. Er folgte einigen Gryffindors und so kamen sie alle gemeinsam in der Großen Halle an. Remus und Sirius kamen zwei Minuten später an und schließlich kamen auch Peter und Lily.

–

Die Große Halle war sehr schnell voll – mit Ausnahme eines Schülers.

„Habt ihr Praott in letzter Zeit gesehen?" fragte Peter.

„Nein, laut der Karte war er im Krankenflügel", antwortete Sirius.

„Ich hoffe, dass es ihm wirklich schlecht geht", meinte James mit Nachdruck.

„Ah, da kommt ja die Post. Ist früh dran heute." Sirius hatte Recht, die Eulen kamen ein wenig früher an als gewöhnlich.

James erhielt einen Brief von seinem Vater, während Remus eine Ausgabe des Tagespropheten erhielt, den er abonniert hatte. „Oh bei Merlin!"

„Was geht denn in der Welt vor, Remus, dass dich so aus der Fassung bringen lässt?" lachte Sirius.

„Nichts Lustiges, Sirius."

Sirius wusste nicht, was er erwidern sollte. Remus hatte diesen ernsten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt, den man nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte. „Wartet, ich lese euch den Artikel vor: _Gestern wurde am frühen Abend gegen am frühen Abend eine Muggelstadt angegriffen. Sie ist zum Ort eines Massakers geworden. Leicester ist eine Stadt ohne Geschichte, wenige Zauberer wohnen dort, und dennoch hat der Dunkle Lord sich dieses Ziel für seine Attacke ausgesucht. Mehr als zehn Tausend Muggel sind getötet worden. Die Auroren, die wohl gewarnt worden sind, kamen zwar so schnell sie konnten, doch es war zu spät…_

_Selbst mit vielen Vergessenszaubern wissen die Muggel, dass ein _Serienkiller_, um mit ihren Worten zu sprechen, sein Unwesen treibt._

_Was sollen wir von diesem Angriff denken? Dass ein neuer viel mächtigerer Schwarzmagier zukünftig die Zaubererwelt aber auch die der Muggel in Angst und Schrecken versetzen wird? Was wissen wir über diese dunkle Person? Nur wenige Menschen wissen, um wen es sich hierbei handelt, aber worüber wir uns absolut sicher sind ist, dass er dazu vorherbestimmt ist, einen Krieg zu führen…_

_Wer wird uns dieses Mal retten können? Nach mehreren Anfragen beim Zaubereiministers hat er uns schließlich versichert, dass die Situation unter Kontrolle wäre, aber wie lange noch? Ist sie es immer noch?_

_Das war Roger Peters, Reporter des Tagespropheten._"

„Zehn Tausend Menschen? Wow, das ist eine Menge!" stellte Sirius in einem ganz anderen Ton fest.

Die Große Halle war in ein unheimliches Schweigen gehüllt. Man hätte eine Stecknadel fallen hören können. Diese Stille war scharf wie eine Messerklinge. Genau in dem Moment betrat Herry mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht die Große Halle. Dieses Grinsen, wich zwar schnell von seinem Gesicht, doch die Schüler sahen ihn dennoch fast vorwurfsvoll an.

„Was kann Praott eurer Meinung nach dazu veranlassen, derart zu grinsen?" sagte Sirius verwundert und rümpfte die Nase.

„Ich glaube, dass ein Junge wie er über all diese Morde lachen kann", erwiderte James.

„Glaubst du das wirklich, James?" fragte Remus ruhig.

„Ja, schau ihn doch an, hast du gesehen, wie er gestrahlt hat, als er reingekommen ist?"

„Vielleicht war er einfach nur froh, dem Krankenflügel entkommen zu sein", vermutete Remus.

„Glaub ich kaum. Ich sag's euch, dieser Junge ist gefährlich! Wir sollten ihm gegenüber mehr als misstrauisch sein."

„Vielleicht hat James Recht, Remus. Ich trau ihm um ehrlich zu sein auch nicht", mischte sich Sirius mit ein.

„Ich bin da ganz Sirius' und James' Meinung", sagte Peter mit vollem Mund.

„Ich weiß nicht, Jungs. Es ist doch immerhin möglich, dass er es noch gar nicht wusste, oder?"

„Remus, sieh es endlich ein: Mit Praott stimmt etwas gewaltig nicht!" James warf einen schnellen Blick zu dem Slytherin. „Wenn der kein Todesser ist, dann fress ich einen Besen!"

„Ich weiß nicht", wiederholte Remus. „Es ist alles so seltsam…"

„Sicherlich der nahende Vollmond, Remus."

„Vielleicht. Es ist heute Nacht. Werdet ihr da sein?"

„Natürlich werden wir da sein, wie immer, seit wir uns verwandeln können. Wir werden dich nie mehr alleine lassen", antwortete Sirius sofort.

„Danke, Jungs." Remus lächelte seine Freunde leicht verlegen an.

Seit er hier Freunde gefunden hatte, war er aus den Überraschungen gar nicht mehr herausgekommen. Zuerst hatte er es geschafft, sich in Sirius' und James' Gruppe zu integrieren. Dann hatten sie gemeinsam Peter aufgenommen und so das berühmte Quartett der „Rumtreiber" gegründet.

Anschließend hatten die drei ihn von Neuem akzeptiert, selbst als sie herausgefunden hatten, was in ihm steckte. Danach hatten sie sogar gelernt, wie man zu Animagi wurde, nur um ihn ein Mal im Monat in die Heulende Hütte begleiten zu können. Sie waren seine eigentliche Familie.

Er war ihnen dankbar bis ans Ende seines Lebens, niemals könnte er jemanden von ihnen wehtun, niemals…

–

Harry aß so schnell er konnte. Snape redete nichts weiter mit ihm und die anderen Slytherins taten es ihm gleich. Anscheinend hatten sie seine Bemerkung im Unterricht noch nicht vergessen. Obwohl er der letzte gewesen war, der die Große Halle betreten hatte, verließ er diese auch als erster wieder.

Er stand auf und ging auf die Türflügel zu. Zu seiner großen Verwunderung kam Lily ihm nach, ebenso wie Gabrielle.

„Hallo Mädels. Wie geht es euch heute morgen?"

„Sehr schlecht, so wie allen nach dieser Nachricht. Aber dir scheint es nicht so zu gehen. Warum?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich sollte mal überprüfen, ob ein Aufmunterungszauber auf dem Krankenflügel liegt, weil ich diesen sehr… erfreut verlassen habe, was eigentlich nicht meine Gewohnheit ist."

„Warum warst du im Krankenflügel?"

„Neugierig wie immer, was Lily? Ich hatte eine Migräne, die mich vor dem Essen überfallen hat. Warum?"

„Nun ja, schätze dich glücklich. James und seine Bande haben schon wieder mit ihren Streichen angefangen. Sie haben den Slytherins gestern Abend irgendein Pulver ins Essen gemischt. Das Beste war, dass alle Slytherins am Ende des Essens rote Nasen bekommen haben, das war wirklich lustig, ich kann immer noch darüber lachen."

„Gabrielle, bitte, es war so was von dumm von ihnen", meinte Lily.

„Ich fand es jedenfalls lustig."

„Dich hätte ihr Streich auch getroffen, Herry", mischte sich Gabrielle mit ein.

„Sicherlich, aber ich hätte mich dafür gerächt."

„Was hättest du gemacht, Herry?" fragte Gabrielle begierig.

„Sagen wir, dass ich auch ein paar Streiche in petto habe."

„Wenn du auf ihr Spiel eingehst, dann bin ich wirklich enttäuscht, Herry."

„Ehrlich Lily, ich räche mich lediglich. Ich bin nicht der, der anfängt. Aber gut, sie haben mir nichts getan, also…"

„Oh, das könnte wirklich amüsant werden. Du bist wirklich kein Slytherin wie alle anderen, Herry."

„Du solltest wissen, dass es ein paar wirklich nette Slytherins gibt. Zum Beispiel Sophie, ich bin sicher, dass sie nett ist."

„Ja, das stimmt, aber dafür ist sie auch so schüchtern, das könnte einem fast Angst machen", entgegnete Lily.

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie ihr Haus nicht gerade mag. Na ja, muss ja auch eine echte Freude sein, in Slytherin zu sein", meinte Gabrielle ironisch. „Ähm, nein… das wollte ich nicht sagen, Herry… tut mir Leid…"

„Schon okay, man muss nur einsehen, dass Slytherin ein Haus wie jedes andere ist. Nur dass diejenigen, die dort hingehen, meist einen schlechten Weg einschlagen. Aber sie werden es eines Tages bezahlen. Jeder wird es eines Tages bezahlen!"

„Ja…" Gabrielle schien immer noch ein wenig verlegen wegen ihrer Bemerkung über Slytherin.

„Also, hast du eine schöne Geschichte, die du mir erzählen kannst, Gabrielle? Zur Zeit könnten wir, glaub ich, gut eine gebrauchen. Und dabei ist es erst mein dritter Tag."

„Es stimmt: Die Slytherins und die Gryffindors in nur drei Tagen gegen sich zu haben ist wirklich ein Rekord", grinste Lily.

„Und ohne es zu wollen, Lily, ohne es zu wollen."

„Nun, deine Bemerkung gegenüber James war aber wirklich ziemlich…", begann Gabrielle.

„Er hat es verdient. Es tut mir Leid, Mädels, aber er hat mich furchtbar aufgeregt."

„Ich verstehe dich, Herry, er ist es nicht wert, dass man sich über ihn aufregt. Ich habe es gestern abend eingesehen", sagte Lily und seufzte auf.

„Gestern abend? Warum?"

„Nun, weil diese Herren nicht vor Mitternacht zurückgekommen sind. Sie waren er weiß wo! Ich habe beschlossen, es sein zu lassen. Ich werde mich höchstens aufregen, wenn sie Punkte verlieren."

„Sehr vernünftig, Lily."

Sie fanden sich in einem unbekannten Korridor wieder.

„Oh nein, wir haben uns schon wieder verlaufen. Ehrlich mal, nach sechs Jahren sollten wir das Schloss eigentlich so langsam kennen!"

„Ach, für mich ist das normal", meinte Gabrielle. „Aber normalerweise ist Anne immer da, die den Weg weiß, also warten wir am besten einfach, bis sie uns zu Hilfe kommt."

„Ich hoffe nur, dass sie als erste hier ankommt", sagte Herry. „Ich höre Schritte und ich habe keine Ahnung, ob sie zu Freunden oder Feinden gehören."

„Kommt, verstecken wir uns in dieser kleinen Nische." Gabrielle zog sie in eine dunkle Ecke und sie warteten. Glücklicherweise waren es keine feindlichen Schritte. Es waren die Rumtreiber. Gabrielle wollte ihr Versteck schon verlassen, aber Herry hielt sie zurück und gab ihr durch ein Zeichen zu verstehen, sich ruhig zu verhalten.

„Okay, was sollen wir jetzt also unternehmen, Jungs?"

„In welcher Hinsicht, Peter?" fragte James.

„Natürlich in Bezug auf Praott. Und mit all dem, was wir über ihn herausgefunden haben."

„Nun, ich hätte nichts gegen eine kleine Erpressung", sagte Sirius begeistert.

„Ich finde, dass er für uns immer noch zu mysteriös ist", meinte Remus.

„Was ich gerne wissen würde ist, was Evans an ihm findet."

„Du und Evans, James… Wann wirst du endlich verstehen, dass zwischen euch nichts laufen wird?"

„Niemals, Peter. Ich werde niemals aufgeben."

„Ich würde vorschlagen, wir gehen besser zu einem etwas abgeschiedeneren Ort, um darüber zu reden", meinte Remus plötzlich.

„Was magst du an diesem Ort nicht, Remus?"

„Nichts. Es ist nur… Die Mauern haben Ohren, das ist doch bekannt, oder!"

„Wir sollten ohnehin lieber in den Unterricht gehen, der beginnt gleich. Ich bin sicher, dass Evans schon da ist, wenn dich das beruhigt, James."

„Ja, ich mag es ganz und gar nicht, wenn ich sie mit diesem… diesem Nichtsnutz Praott zusammen sehe."

Die Rumtreiber gingen weiter, wobei sie den linken Korridor nahmen.

„Nun… Scheint so, als hätten sie immer noch nicht aufgegeben", sagte Herry.

„Man muss aber auch dazusagen, dass du der erste bist, der sich ihnen widersetzt hat", erwiderte Gabrielle.

„Niemandem ist das zuvor gelungen? Das überrascht mich doch ein wenig…"

„Na ja, sagen wir, dass diejenigen, die sich ihnen widersetzten, sehr schnell verstanden haben, dass man sich nicht mit ihnen anlegt", berichtigte Gabrielle.

„Das stimmt", mischte sich Lily mit ein. „Die Slytherins hatten es zum Anfang wirklich auf Peter abgesehen. Aber die Rumtreiber haben ihn in Schutz genommen, das einzig Gute, das sie je getan haben, glaub mir, Herry."

„Nein, ich glaube dir absolut nicht. Pettigrew…" Sein Hals brannte so stark, dass er sicher war, er habe Feuer gefangen. Er fasste sich an den Hals und beugte sich vor Schmerz.

„Was hast du, Herry?" fragten Gabrielle und Lily wie aus einem Munde.

„Nichts. Ist schon wieder vorbei. Nur ein leichtes Halsweh, das passiert mir in letzter Zeit oft. Okay, wir müssen einfach nur den Weg nehmen, den sie gegangen sind."

„Ja, beeilen wir uns, sonst kommen wir zu spät und das könnte ich mir nie verzeihen", meinte Lily in ernstem Tonfall.

„Eine kleine Verspätung hat noch niemanden umgebracht."

Lily antwortet nicht auf Herrys letzte Bemerkung. Zu ihrem Glück kam sie genau rechtzeitig zum Unterricht der Pflege magischer Geschöpfe an.

Herry jedoch kam absichtlich etwas verspätet an, um nicht zu zeigen, dass er mit den beiden Gryffindors zusammengewesen war. Natürlich hatte er eine dermaßen kühle äußere Fassade aufgesetzt, dass selbst Lily und Gabrielle es nicht wagten, ihn anzusehen.

„Am besten stelle ich mich erst einmal vor, da ich ja neu hier bin. Ich heiße Simon Bears. Ich dulde absolut keinen Unsinn in meinem Unterricht. Die Tiere, die wir dieses Jahr durchnehmen werden können sehr gefährlich sein, andere sind eher furchteinflößend. Wenn Sie also denken, Unsinn anstellen zu müssen, dann werden sie nicht zögern, Sie anzugreifen, da sie sich selbst in Gefahr glauben. Ich werde Ihnen beibringen, sich gegen diese gefährlichen Kreaturen zu verteidigen, aber nicht sie zu töten. Am Ende des Jahres sollten Sie alle Einhörner, Hippogreife und Thestrale kennen, falls jemand von Ihnen diese sehen können sollte. Außerdem werden wir magische Schlangen und Spinnen kennenlernen. Natürlich werden wir auch die Zentauren durchnehmen, jedoch nur in der Theorie, Feen, Baumelfen und Tiere aus Legenden, aber auch diese selbstverständlich auch nur theoretisch. Wir haben also jede Menge Arbeit vor uns. Dank Hagrid, dem Wildhüter von Hogwarts, bekomme ich alle Tiere, die wir brauchen."

Harry hob die Hand, nur um den Professor zu testen. Es war zu einer Art Gewohnheit geworden.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass hier niemand die Thestrale sehen wird, Professor?"

„Mister – ?"

„Praott."

„Nun, Mr Praott, ich sehe, dass Sie sich für Thestrale interessieren. Wir werden diese Kreaturen erst nach den Tieren des heutigen Unterrichtsstoffs durchnehmen. Aber das ist eine ausgezeichnete Frage. Können Sie Thestrale sehen, Mister Praott?"

„Sie haben meine Frage nicht beantwortet."

„Ihnen entgeht auch nichts, ich mag das bei Menschen. Nun, ich denke nicht, dass man zu jung sein kann, um sie zu sehen, besonders zu Zeiten wie diesen. Dennoch würde ich es selbstverständlich vorziehen, wenn niemand in dieser Klasse sie sehen könnte."

„Danke, Professor."

Der Professor hatte den ersten Test bestanden. Er schien das, was er sagte, ernst zu meinen. Außerdem würde Harry Hagrid wiedersehen können…

Es würde schwierig werden, als Slytherin Hagrid besuchen zu gehen, ohne Verdacht auf sich zu ziehen.

„Für heute werden wir jedoch leicht einsteigen. Deswegen werden wir uns zunächst mit den Feen beschäftigen. Was können Sie mir über Feen sagen?"

Mehrere Finger schnellten in die Höhe. Es waren fast immer dieselben, nur dass diesmal auch Sophie sich meldete.

„Die Miss da hinten, wie heißen Sie?"

„Sophie Serpidar."

„Nun, Miss Serpidar, was wissen Sie über Feen?"

„Sie sind eine Lebensform, die noch viel höher entwickelt ist als die Menschen – egal ob Muggel oder Zauberer. Sie sind ziemlich klein, können aber auch Menschengestalt annehmen, was bei magischen Wesen ziemlich selten der Fall ist. Sie sind für ihre Fähigkeit bekannt, die Gedanken der Menschen zu lesen. Sie können den Geist anderer Tiere kontrollieren, doch sie tun es nicht, weil sie an die Natur und ihre Wohltaten glauben. Sie sind also von viele Zauberern begehrt. Sie leben in einer Gemeinschaft um eine Königin herum, meist in geschützten Wäldern, in denen es verboten ist, sie zu jagen. Sie sondern eine Art Staub aus, der je nach Fee in verschiedenen Farben erscheinen kann. Dieser Staub wird sehr oft für Heiltränke verwendet."

„Sehr gut, fünf Punkte für Slytherin für diese Erklärung. Dem gibt es nur noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten hinzuzufügen. Ja, das Mädchen hier vorne. Wie heißen Sie?"

„Lily Evans."

„Miss Evans, was können Sie dem hinzufügen?"

„Nur, dass die Feen sich gut zu verstecken wissen. Deswegen ist es sehr schwierig, nahe an sie heranzukommen. Sie stützen sich auf die Natur und können sich für unsere Augen unsichtbar machen."

„Bravo. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Wir werden also in den Verbotenen Wald gehen, um sie in ihrer natürlichen…"

„Wir dürfen den Verbotenen Wald nicht betreten", unterbrach Bellatrix den Lehrer trocken.

„Junge Dame, wenn Sie sich in Gegenwart eines Professors befinden und zudem noch in der Begleitung eines Wildhüters, der diesen Wald besser als jeder andere kennt – dann dürfen Sie ihn betreten."

Harry grinste innerlich. Es war sehr selten, dass ein Professor die Slytherins in ihre Schranken zurückwies. McGonagall tat dies manchmal, aber sonst kaum jemand. Die Rumtreiber schienen die Worte von Professor Bears ebenso zu belustigen.

Der Lehrer betrat also den Wald und die Schüler blieben völlig verängstigt stehen, niemand wollte den ersten Schritt tun. Die Rumtreiber hatten natürlich keine Angst, aber sie traten ebenfalls nicht vor. Sie wollten sehen, wer mutig genug war, den ersten Schritt zu tun. Welcher Gryffindor würde ihn wagen? Unglücklicherweise war es kein Gryffindor, der hervortrat, sondern ein Slytherin. Herry Praott, um genau zu sein.

Herry trat hervor ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Angst in den Augen. In der Tat hatte er überhaupt keinen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, das wie üblich vereist schien. Er betrat den Wald, als würde er auf eine ganz gewöhnliche Straße treten. Die Rumtreiber waren mit den Gryffindors ganz und gar nicht zufrieden, dennoch waren sie froh, festzustellen, dass Alec und Nicolas Herry folgten. Dann kam Anne als erstes Mädchen, die ebenso keine Angst zu haben schien, aber sich dennoch nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen schien.

Schließlich betrat auch der Rest den Verbotenen Wald.

Herry und der Professor befanden sich auf einer schönen Lichtung und schienen auf die restlichen Schüler zu warten.

Als die Klasse endlich komplett war – Narzissa kam zusammen mit Aline als letzte an – konnte der Unterricht beginnen und Hagrid erschien.

Es war nicht der Hagrid, den Harry kannte. Dieser hier war viel jünger und war auch etwas kleiner als der Hagrid, wie ihn Harry in Erinnerung hatte.

„Guten Tag, Hagrid. Konnten Sie die Feen finden?"

„'Türlich, sind nur ziemlich scheu. Sollten uns ruhig verhalten, kein Lärm machen, wenn Sie eine Chance haben wollen, sie zu sehen."

Severus trat zu Harry und begann: „Du bist seit heute Morgen sehr ruhig und du hast den neuen Professor nicht angegriffen. Was ist passiert?"

„Er gefällt mir und außerdem werd ich wohl langsam alt."

Severus musste grinsen, was Harry freute.

„Es war nicht gerade sehr schlau von dir, alle Slytherins zu verärgern, selbst wenn es für Potter die Beleidigung des Jahrhunderts war."

„Immerhin verhält er sich jetzt etwas ruhiger."

„Stimmt. Aber Bellatrix und ihre Clique sind wirklich wütend. Du solltest dich lieber…"

„Ich werde mich für rein gar nichts entschuldigen!"

„Da erkenn ich dich wieder."

„Wenn die zwei jungen Männer da hinten aufhören würden zu reden, dann könnten wir besser verstehen, was Hagrid uns erzählt. Ich würde vorschlagen, wir nehmen Praott als Beispiel, was denken Sie davon, Hagrid?"

„Wenn er will, warum nich?"

„Mist, ich hab kein einziges Wort von dem mitgekriegt, was die gesagt haben."

„Ich auch nicht. Ach was, du kommst schon zurecht, das tust du immer. Ich mach mir da keine Sorgen um dich."

„Danke Severus, das beruhigt mich jetzt unheimlich!" meinte Harry ironisch.

Er trat zu Hagrid vor und sah ihm in die Augen. Er tauschte seine kühle Fassade gegen einen freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck. Immerhin mochte er Hagrid sehr gerne.

„Gut, du musst dich diesen Bäumen dahinten nähern, siehst du? Wenn du genau hinsiehst, dann siehst du, dass sie heller sind als die anderen. Das heißt, dass es ein Feenbaum ist. Hab ihre Königin vor unser'm Besuch vorgewarnt. Wenn sie dich als würdig erachtet, ihre Bekanntschaft zu machen, werden sie auf dich zukommen. Nimm dir einfach eine und diskutier mit ihr. Dann lernst du viel über sie und ihre Lebensart."

„Danke Hagrid."

Harry näherte sich dem Baum furchtlos. Die Feen waren weißmagische Kreaturen, was sollten sie ihm also tun? Dennoch, er war in Slytherin, würden sie das Schlechte, das er in sich trug, spüren?

Man konnte wirklich sehen, dass der Baum sonnenbeschienener war als die anderen um ihn herum. Als Harry sich direkt vor dem Baum befand, spürte er wie ihn eine leichte Wärme erfüllte. Dann plötzlich erschien eine kleine Fee. Sie sah Harry einen Moment lang an und begann dann, ihn näher zu untersuchen. Nach fünf langen Minuten, in denen Gryffindors wie Slytherins ihren Atem angehalten hatten, kam eine ganze Wolke von kleinen Feen aus dem Baum heraus und umringten Harry. Sie wollten ihn alle anfassen. Dann kam eine Fee heraus, die heller schien als alle anderen. Sie setzte sich auf Harrys Schulter. Die anderen verstanden die Botschaft und zogen sich in den Baum zurück.

Harry entfernte sich von dem Baum und suchte sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen, wo er mit der Fee sprechen konnte. Nach Praotts Erfolg wollten mehrere Schüler zu dem Baum gehen. Die Mädchen durften zuerst. Aber so viele Feen Harry um sich herum gehabt hatte, so wenige scharten sich um die anderen Schüler. Manche hatten nur vier, höchstens fünf. Das erstaunlichste war, dass Bellatrix nur eine einzige hatte, die sich für sie interessierte.

Lily und die meisten anderen Mädchen hatten dagegen immerhin um die vier Feen, die Jungen jedoch hatten noch weniger. Remus war der einzige, der von einem Dutzend Feen umgeben war, aber Sirius und James hatten jeweils nur zwei, so wie die meisten anderen Jungen auch.

Harry unterhielt sich mit seiner kleinen Fee über den Wald im allgemeinen. Er erfuhr, dass er es mit niemand anderem als der Feenprinzessin zu tun hatte und dass es für ihn eine große Ehre darstellte, dass sie es akzeptiert hatte, mit ihm zu sprechen. Er fragte sie also über ihre Lebensweise aus und anschließend war sie daran, Fragen zu stellen.

„Warum bist du magisch geschützt durch dein Aussehen und deine Wörter?"

„Kannst du nicht in meinen Gedanken lesen?"

„Nur, wenn du es mir erlaubst."

„Ich erlaube es dir unter einer einzigen Bedingung: Dass du nur das suchst, das du wissen willst, nichts anderes. Ich muss nicht extra erwähnen, dass du niemandem – Mensch oder Fee – davon erzählen darfst!"

„Einverstanden."

Nach etwa fünf Minuten, in denen die Fee in Harrys Gedanken gelesen hatte, lächelte die Fee.

„Ich werde dir so gut es geht helfen, Harry Potter. Wenn du meine Hilfe brauchst, dann zögere nicht, meinen Namen zu murmeln. Dann werden ich und all meine Feen dir zu Hilfe kommen. Ich werde dich unterstützen, wann immer du mich brauchst."

Plötzlich verwandelte sie sich unter den Augen aller Schüler in eine hübsche Menschenfrau, die in ein einfaches Blätterkleid gekleidet war. Sie küsste Harry leicht auf den Mund. Harry spürte es als leichten Hauch auf seinen Lippen, ein angenehmer Hauch.

Die Fee brach den Kuss ab und sah ihn an. „Du musst nur meinen Namen sagen, Aurore, und ich werde kommen."

Sie verwandelte sich in eine Fee zurück und huschte in den Baum zurück, gefolgt von allen anderen Feen.

Harry stand auf und setzte seinen kühlen Gesichtsausdruck wieder auf. Er verließ den Wald, nachdem der Professor ihnen gesagt hatte, dass der Unterricht beendet war.

Die zweite Hälfte des Tages hatten sie Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout.

Harry wartete nahe des Gewächshauses auf die Lehrerin. Die ersten Hausaufgaben begannen ihm bereits Sorgen zu machen. Professor Bears hatte sie gebeten, alles niederzuschreiben, was sie über Feen erfahren haben – mindestens fünf Pergamentrollen!

Professor Sprout kam schließlich an und warf ihm einen sehr bösen Blick zu. Sie hatte ihm noch immer nicht vergeben, dass er eines ihrer Gewächshäuser zerstört hatte und einige Pflanzen hatten sterben müssen.

„Nun, ehe ich Ihnen Ihre Tests zurückgebe, erwarte ich einige Erklärungen von Mr Praott. Warum sind Sie gestern nicht zu Ihrer Strafarbeit gekommen?"

„Wenn Professor Dumbledore noch nicht mit Ihnen geredet hat, dann werde ich es tun. Ich war im Krankenflügel."

„Und kann ich auch wissen, aus welchem Grund?"

„Nein, das können Sie nicht wissen. Professor Dumbledore wird mit Ihnen vielleicht darüber reden, aber ich kann das nicht tun."

„Schön", meinte Professor Sprout, wobei sie das Wort sehr scharf aussprach. „Ich werde Ihnen also nun den Test zurückgeben. Sie sind nach Noten sortiert, es geht also von den Besten zu den Schlechtesten. Ich beginne mit Miss Evans, Mr Lupin, Mr Snape, Mr Potter, Mr Black, Miss Botirue, Miss Serpidar und… nun, Mr Praott. Sie haben alle ein O erreicht.

Miss Black, Mr Lestrange, Miss Denia, Miss Potedia, Mr Argo, Sie haben ein E erreicht.

Mr und Miss Darkson, Miss Ulbricht, Sie haben ein A geschafft.

Und was Sie betrifft, Mr Pettigrew… haben Sie in den Ferien gar nichts getan? Sie haben leider nur ein S erlangt."

Harry war stolz auf sich. Er hatte immerhin beweisen können, dass er in Kräuterkunde ein gewisses Niveau besaß, zum Missfallen der Lehrerin.

„Obwohl der Test doch recht gut ausgefallen ist, sollte ich dennoch ein paar Punkte wiederholen, die einige von Ihnen vergessen zu haben scheinen. Ich werde Ihnen also die Teufelsschlinge ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen. Wer erinnert sich an diese Pflanze?"

Harry musste in Sprouts Gunst wieder etwas steigen und immerhin hatte er eine gewisse Erfahrung mit dieser Pflanze. Also hob er die Hand und wurde auch sogleich aufgerufen: „Mr Praott?"

„Die Teufelsschlinge ist eine Pflanze, welche die Dunkelheit und die Feuchtigkeit liebt. Sie fürchtet das Feuer. Wenn man von einer Teufelsschlinge gefangen wird, dann muss man sich entspannen und wenn man seinen Zauberstab dabei hat, dann sollte man den _Lumos_ oder den _Incendio_-Zauber anwenden."

„Das ist… sehr gut… Ich gebe Slytherin dafür fünf Punkte", sagte die Lehrerin fast widerwillig. „Wir gehen nun also in das Gewächshaus Nummer 1. Sobald Sie diese Pflanze gut genug kennen, werden wir uns ihrer Cousine, der Höllenschlinge im Gewächshaus 6 zuwenden. Für unsere nächste Stunde hätte ich gerne, dass Sie sich über die Höllenschlingeinformieren. Ich verlange mindestens drei Rollen Pergament."

Der Unterricht verlief gut, ohne ein weiteres zerstörtes Gewächshaus.

„Mr Praott, ich erwarte Sie dennoch heute Abend, Sie werden Ihre erste Strafarbeit bei Professor Bears ableisten, der Ihre Hilfe braucht, um Tiere im Verbotenen Wald zu suchen", sagte Professor Sprout Ende der Stunde.

„Kein Problem. Um wie viel Uhr?"

„Neunzehn Uhr, es wird zu dieser Zeit schon dunkel sein."

Harry machte das nichts aus. Den Verbotenen Wald kannte er bereits gut genug.

„Aber ist heute Abend nicht Vollmond?"

„Ja, aber die Geschichten von den Werwölfen, die sich in dieser Gegend herumtreiben sollen, sind nur erfunden, um Kindern Angst zu machen", fügte sie hinzu, wobei sie sehr erfreut klang.

„_Okay, jetzt ist es sicher, sie kann mich nicht ausstehen."_

Harry warf einen Blick auf Remus, der ziemlich blass schien.

Beim Mittagessen setzte sich Harry zu Sophie, die als einzige der Slytherins nicht sauer auf ihn zu sein schien.

„Hallo, ähm… Sophie, richtig?"

„Ja, warum redest du mit mir?"

„Darf ich das nicht?"

„Doch, doch, natürlich. Aber Lucius wird vielleicht sauer auf dich sein."

„Ich wüsste nicht, dass du ihm versprochen wärst!"

„Nein, aber er mag mich nicht sehr, weißt du. Ich habe nicht dieselben Vorstellungen wie sie."

„Und das soll ein Grund sein, dass ich nicht mit dir reden darf?"

„Okay, du hast gewonnen", sagte sie, wobei sie ihn leicht verlegen anlächelte.

„Das ist schon besser." Er ließ seine kühle Fassade ebenfalls fallen.

„Also du kommst aus Russland, ja?"

„Ja."

„Ich liebe Russland. Ich bin dort geboren. Wo bist du dort auf die Schule gegangen?"

„Ähm… meine Eltern haben sich um meine Ausbildung gekümmert."

„Oh, also bist du in einer Zaubererfamilie geboren. Ich auch, nur dass ich nicht in Russland zur Schule gegangen bin. Wir sind sehr früh weggezogen. Mein Vater wurde in das Zaubereiministerium in England versetzt."

„Und wofür ist er zuständig?"

„…Ich weiß nicht. Ich trau mich nicht, mit ihm zu reden. Ich hab ihn mal gefragt, aber er meinte, dass mich das nichts angeht. Er ist sehr autoritär, weißt du?"

„Verstehe."

„Und du? Warum bist du zu uns gekommen?"

„Nun, meine Eltern haben beschlossen, einen Tapetenwechsel zu benötigen. Es sind wichtige Leute und sie haben hier ein paar Dinge zu klären."

„Du siehst sie also nicht oft?"

„Ich habe sie oft gesehen, schließlich haben sie sich ja um mich gekümmert."

„Haben sie dir beigebracht, so mächtig zu werden?"

„Ja, unter anderem."

Eine kurze Pause entstand, dann schob Sophie ihren Teller weg.

„Ich gehe in die Bibliothek."

„Ich komm mit."

Harry und Sophie standen auf und verließen unter Lucius Malfoys missbilligendem Blick die Große Halle.

Harry zwinkerte ihm kurz zu, um ihm zu sagen, dass er die Situation unter Kontrolle hatte und Lucius schien zu verstehen. Dennoch sah auch Remus das Zwinkern und etwas sagte ihm, dass Sophie in eine Falle geraten sein musste. Er musste etwas unternehmen, aber nicht heute Abend, da hatte er etwas Wichtigeres vor.

Harry folgte Sophie also bis in die Bibliothek und sie begannen ihre Hausaufgaben für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

Am Donnerstagnachmittag hatten die Schüler nur eine Stunde Zaubertränke und zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste.

Der Zaubertränkeunterricht war ziemlich interessant, da Professor Rigante sich sehr für Herry Praott zu interessieren schien. Sie überprüfte alles, was er tat und da auch Snape ihm wie ein zweiter Lehrer war, machte Harry unglaubliche Fortschritte in Zaubertränke. Der Trank, den er hergestellt hatte, war dazu da, Bauchweh zu vertreiben.

Der Verteidigungsunterricht dagegen war seltsam. In der letzten Stunde hatten sie sich noch über Dementoren unterhalten und nun sprach der Professor über Irrwichte.

„Sir, glauben Sie nicht, dass die Irrwichte zu einfach zu besiegen sind?"

„Mr Praott, wie üblich sind es Sie, der den Unterricht stört. Wollen Sie uns eine Demonstration bieten? Wissen Sie überhaupt, was für eine Gestalt Ihr Irrwicht annehmen wird?"

„Ja, ich weiß ganz genau, welche Form er haben wird."

„Und ich bin sehr neugierig zu erfahren, welche es sein wird."

Harry stand auf und trat zum Professor. Dieser öffnete die Schublade seines Pultes und der Irrwicht nahm die Form eines Dementors an, was zu einem Aufkeuchen mehrerer Schüler führte.

Die Kälte begann Harry, ebenso wie alle anderen Schüler in der Klasse, zu erfassen. Der Professor schien ebenfalls unter dieser Erscheinung zu leiden. Mehrere Schüler begannen, ihre schlimmsten Alpträume noch einmal zu erleben und Harry sah das Bild seines Paten vor sich. Er sprach die Formel _Riddikulus_, sodass der Dementor sich in ein rosa Kleid gekleidet wiederfand, der keine Wirkung mehr auf die Schüler hatte. Die Klasse lachte so laut, dass der Irrwicht in Tausende kleiner Staubkörnchen explodierte.

„Gut… ich… ich erkenne Slytherin zehn Punkte an. Aber… - Sie wussten, dass ein Dementor aus der Schublade kommen würde und Sie haben es mir nicht gesagt!"

„Sie wollten wissen, vor was ich Angst habe. Nun wissen Sie es."

„Sicherlich. Nun, wie Sie wohl alle mitbekommen haben, kann man einen Irrwicht töten, indem man ihn destabilisiert. Je mehr man über ihn lachen kann, desto schneller wird er auch explodieren. Ich werde für die nächste Stunde einen anderen Irrwicht besorgen. Schreiben Sie mir einen Aufsatz über die Irrwichte und über Ihre eigene Angst. Mindestens drei Rollen. Dank Mr Praott werden wir auch an Dementoren üben können. Sie haben sicherlich alle die Wirkung gespürt. Lesen Sie nun die Seite über die Irrwichte und sobald Sie damit fertig sind, beginnen Sie mit dem Kapitel über die Dementoren, die wir in der letzten Stunde durchgenommen haben."

Sie verbrachten also zwei Stunden damit, das Lehrbuch zu lesen, was niemanden besonders begeisterte.

Der Tag war ziemlich lang gewesen und er war immer noch nicht vorbei. Es war gerade einmal später Nachmittag und die meisten Schüler waren in der Bibliothek, um ihren Berg an Hausaufgaben anzugehen.

Harry jedoch schloss sich in einem Zimmer an und übte an seiner Animagusgestalt. Anschließend trainierte er verschiedene Zaubereien, die McGonagall und Remus ihm beigebracht hatten. Er blieb bei dem Wolf, den er dank eines Schülertisches verwandelt hatte.

Er streichelte ihn und redete mit ihm über seine verschiedenen Probleme. Der Wolf schien ihn zu verstehen. Er war einer der wenigen, der Zuneigung ihm gegenüber zeigte. Harry hörte sich nähernde Schritte, dann klopfte jemand an das Klassenzimmer. Er verwandelte schnell den Wolf in einen Tisch zurück.

„Praott, ich weiß, dass du da bist. Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstecken", sagte James in einem nicht sehr freundlichen Tonfall.

Harry hob den Zauber auf, der auf der Tür lag, sodass sein Vater eintreten konnte. „Was willst du von mir, Potter?"

„Dich warnen. Du solltest wissen, dass du es bereuen wirst, wenn du dich noch einmal einem Mädchen aus Gryffindor näherst."

Das war für Harry zu viel. Er explodierte regelrecht… vor Lachen. Ein Lachen, das James erschaudern ließ.

„Oh Potter, machst du dir etwa Sorgen, dass ich dir Lily vor der Nase wegschnappe? Du solltest wissen, dass sie mich sehr gern mag und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Ich werde jederzeit auf sie zugehen und du wirst mich daran nicht hindern."

„Wie du willst. Dann duellier dich mit mir."

„Nein. Stell dir vor, ich muss zu einer Strafarbeit gehen. Weißt du, es war nicht sehr vernünftig, ein Gewächshaus zu zerstören. Sprout hat das jedenfalls nicht sehr gefallen."

„Duellier dich mit mir", wiederholte James.

„Nein." Harry warf seinen Zauberstab vor Potters Füße.

Dieser sah ihn breit grinsend an. „Und was machst du, wenn ich dich jetzt angreife?"

„Dann werde ich es mit mir machen lassen. Immerhin, Potter, greift ein Gryffindor niemals jemanden an, der unbewaffnet ist."

„Warst es nicht du, der mir gesagt hat, dass ich nach Slytherin gehörte?"

„Wenn du jetzt so handelst, dann ja, dann würdest du nach Slytherin gehören. Aber ich weiß, dass du es nicht machen wirst."

„Dann duellier dich mit mir."

„Hast du nicht genug davon, dich andauernd schlagen zu müssen? Ermüdet dich dieses Verhalten nicht langsam!"

„Ich bin sechzehn. Jetzt beginnt das Leben doch erst so richtig."

„_Accio_." Der Zauberstab, der eben noch vor Potters Füßen gelegen hatte, flog direkt in Herrys Hand zurück.

James war so erstaunt, dass er Praott ohne weiteren Widerstand gehen ließ.

Herry kam am Rand des Verbotenen Waldes an, wo Professor Bears ihn bereits erwartete. „Schön, Sie wiederzusehen, junger Mann. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sehr beeindruckt war, als ich sah, was für ein Interesse die Feen Ihnen geschenkt haben. Es ist sehr selten, so viele Feen um sich versammeln zu können. Sie müssen wirklich jemand Besonderes sein, Feen vertrauen nur reinen Seelen, müssen Sie wissen."

„Danke Professor. Aber ich bin alles andere als eine reine Seele", meinte Herry in traurigem Tonfall.

„Nun, kurz gesagt muss ich für meinen nächsten Unterricht mit den Viertklässlern herausfinden, wo die Einhörner sich aufhalten."

„Warum haben Sie nicht Hagrid gefragt? Er kennt den Wald doch am besten."

„Hagrid ist soweit ich weiß heute Abend anderweitig beschäftigt, wir sind also nur zu zweit. Wir sollten uns besser beeilen, die Nacht kommt schnell. Ich denke nicht, dass wir länger als eine Stunde brauchen werden."

Die Stunde verging sehr schnell und sie fanden bereits nach etwa vierzig Minuten eine Lichtung, auf der die Einhörner grasten. Es war ein faszinierender Anblick. Es gab drei Sorten: Die Fohlen, die alle golden waren, die Stuten, deren Fell weiß wie Schnee war, und die Hengste, die erstaunliche Muskeln besaßen.

„Nähern Sie sich nicht. Sie mögen Männer normalerweise nicht und sind ohnehin scheu genug. Wir müssen ihr Vertrauen für uns gewinnen."

„Lassen Sie es mich versuchen, Professor. Ich habe schon zuvor Einhörner gesehen."

„Nun schön, aber wenn Sie die Herde vertreiben, dann werden wir die ganze Nacht brauchen, um sie wiederzufinden."

Harry nickte und trat vorsichtig aus dem Dickicht. Er näherte sich langsam und die Einhörner sahen auf. Der Junge setzte sich in das Gras und wartete, bis der Herdenführer ihm Beachtung schenkte. Dieser löste sich von der Herde und kam drohend auf ihn zu.

Harry hatte keine Angst. Das Einhorn beschnüffelte ihn von Kopf bis Fuß und Harry bewegte sich nicht. Dann schaute der Hengst ihm in die Augen. Harry spürte ein seltsames Gefühl. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass das Einhorn versuchte, seine Seele zu ergründen.

Nach etwa zwei Minuten, die wie eine Ewigkeit schienen, leckte der Hengst Harrys Wange ab. Der Junge begann zu lachen. Er konnte nun das Tier seinerseits streicheln.

Das Einhorn ließ es zu und Harry tätschelte ihm den Hals. Er war so schön.

Harry sah, wie sich nun auch die Stuten und die Fohlen näherten. Er fühlte, wie ein Schwall von Liebe ihn durchfuhr, als er all diese wunderschönen Einhörner sah, die ihm vertrauten.

Er ging ins Dickicht zurück, wobei er ihnen zum Abschied kurz zuwinkte. Der Leithengst schien ein wenig traurig, aber Harry lächelte ihm zu und der Hengst bäumte sich auf, als er das Abschiedszeichen sah.

„Kommen Sie, Professor. Wir sollten lieber zurückgehen, sonst machen sich die anderen noch Sorgen um uns."

„Das war… wirklich beeindruckend… Wie haben Sie das gemacht?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Er ist einfach auf mich zugekommen, hat mich beschnuppert und akzeptiert."

„Einhörner sind reine Tiere. Sie schenken nicht jedem ihr Vertrauen. Sie müssen etwas Besonderes an sich haben, das ihnen gefällt."

„Vielleicht."

Harry und der Professor betraten die Große Halle. Augenblicklich setzte Harry seine ausdruckslose Maske wieder auf und setzte sich an den einzig freien Platz am Slytherin-Tisch, während der Professor sich am Lehrertisch niederließ.

Alle waren schon in der Großen Halle versammelt. Sie hatten sogar schon mit dem Abendessen angefangen.

„Also Praott, wie ist der Verbotene Wald so bei Nacht?" wollte Malfoy heuchlerisch wissen.

„Sehr schön. Gefährlich, aber sehr lehrreich. Und zu deiner Information: Der Mond ist noch nicht aufgegangen, also ist es technisch gesehen noch nicht Nacht, auch wenn es schon dunkel ist."

Malfoy wusste anscheinend nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte und wandte sich deshalb von Harry ab, um sich auf ein neues Opfer zu konzentrieren.

„Hattest du keine Angst?"

„Nein, Sophie. Professor Bears war ja dabei und er ist sehr kompetent.

„Was habt ihr dort gemacht?"

„Wir haben in gewisser Weise den Unterricht für die Viertklässler vorbereitet."

„Ach so. – Du hast also Angst vor Dementoren?"

„Ja, mein Pate hat mir gesagt, dass es ein Zeichen großer Reife ist, wenn man Angst vor der Angst selbst hat."

„Dein Pate ist ziemlich weise, hm?"

„Ja. – Heute Abend ist unser Essen nicht vergiftet, hoffe ich!"

„Hast du davon gehört?"

„Ganz Hogwarts war auf dem Laufenden!"

„Das stimmt. Du solltest aber wissen, dass sie normalerweise ein wenig Zeit zwischen ihren Streichen vergehen lassen, außer sie wollen dich wirklich drankriegen."

„Und wenn es so wäre?"

„Dann hättest du Pech. Aber im Gegensatz zu uns scheinst du dich ja verteidigen zu können."

„Ich habe in der Tat ein paar Ideen in petto. Und es wird Zeit für meine Rache. Sagen wir, dass ich diesen Scherz mit den Mädchenkleidern nicht sehr lustig gefunden habe."

„Was wirst du tun?"

„Schau zu und bewundere den Meister." Harry erhob sich, seinen üblichen kühlen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, um die Große Halle zu verlassen.

Nur dass er im letzten Moment zwei Bonbons von Fred und George „versehentlich" aus seiner Tasche fallen ließ. Da alle Blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren, sah Sirius die Bonbons aus der Tasche fallen und nutzte die Chance, sie mit einem Aufrufzauber zu sich zu holen.

„Gib mir das zurück, Black", meinte Herry mit einer fast unhörbaren Stimme.

„Und warum sollte ich?"

„Weil sie mir gehören und ich es dir nicht erlaube, sie zu nehmen."

„Nun, weißt du, ich sehe das so: Ich habe sie gefunden, also kann ich sie auch behalten."

„Außerdem ist dein Name soweit ich sehe nicht drauf eingraviert, Praott", mischte sich James mit ein.

„Mit dir habe ich nicht geredet."

„Schau mal, James, ich habe zwei Bonbons gefunden. Willst du einen?"

„Sie gehören mir", sagte Herry immer noch in ruhigem und trockenem Tonfall.

„Jetzt nicht mehr, tut mir Leid, Praott", erwiderte James, wobei er sich einen Bonbon in den Mund steckte. „Wirklich köstlich, Praott."

Auch Sirius steckte sich seine Süßigkeit in den Mund. „Mmh… Du hast völlig recht, James, köstlich!"

Herry grinste die beiden breit an und ging an den Slytherin-Tisch zurück. Die Slytherins sahen ihn seltsam an.

„Was machst du denn nun, Praott, verlässt du die Große Halle oder nicht!"

„Ich warte ab, Lucius, ich warte ab." Harry grinste nun noch breiter.

„Was soll das heißen, Herry?" fragte Severus.

„Du wirst schon sehen. Ich bin überzeugt, dass dir das Spektakel gefallen wird."

Etwa zwei Minuten nachdem Sirius und James die Bonbons gegessen hatten, begann sich die Wirkung zu zeigen. Sirius' Zunge wuchs immer größer, sodass er den Mund nicht mehr schließen konnte. James dagegen hatte sich in ein gelbes Küken verwandelt, das schrill piepte.

Die Slytherins brachen in Lachen aus, gefolgt von den Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs. Schließlich konnten sich sogar die Gryffindors nicht mehr zurückhalten.

Remus war leider nicht da, um das Spektakel mitzuerleben. Er hatte erfahren, dass es seiner Mutter schlecht ging und war nach Hause gefahren, um sie zu besuchen – das behaupteten sie jedenfalls.

Nach fünf Minuten unbändigen Lachens zückte Dumbledore seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte die beiden „Unglücksraben" zurück, die rot vor Scham waren – oder Zorn, das konnte man nicht so genau sagen.

James erhob sich und schrie durch die ganze Halle: „Praott, das wirst du uns bezahlen, das schwör ich dir! Du wirst alles, was du getan hast, bereuen!"

„Aber was hab ich denn getan, Potter?"

„Du hast uns gezwungen, diese Bonbons zu essen."

„Nein, ich hatte überhaupt keine Bonbons bei mir, Potter. Und ich habe dich zu nichts gezwungen."

„Du hast sie absichtlich aus der Tasche fallen lassen."

„Nein, Potter, ich habe nichts aus meiner Tasche fallen lassen. Du musst Halluzinationen haben."

„In der Tat", mischte sich nun sogar der Schulleiter in ruhigem Ton mit ein. „Mr Praott hat nichts fallen lassen. Das kann ich bezeugen, da ich Sie diskutieren sah und ich habe auch gesehen, wie Sirius die Bonbons aus seiner Tasche holte."

Herry grinste Malfoy zu, der ihm kurz ebenfalls grinsend zunickte. Severus jedoch kugelte sich noch immer vor Lachen. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben hatte er zugesehen, wie James Potter vor der ganzen Schule lächerlich gemacht wurde.

„Was sagst du jetzt, Sophie?"

„Bravo, ich bin wirklich beeindruckt. Aber du hast ihnen nichts gegeben. Ich habe auch gesehen, wie Sirius die Bonbons aus seiner Tasche geholt hat."

„Kein Wunder. Ich habe eine Illusion auf die Große Halle gelegt und nur Black und Potter ausgenommen. Sie haben gesehen, dass ich die Bonbons verloren habe und wollten sie mir stehlen. Die restliche Halle jedoch hat eine unhörbare Diskussion zwischen einem Slytherin und zwei Gryffindors gesehen und dachte, Sirius würde die Bonbons aus seiner Tasche holen."

„Wow! – Warum sagst du mir dein Geheimnis?"

„Weil ich Vertrauen zu dir habe."

„Danke", lächelte das Mädchen ihn an.

Das Abendessen endete also erst etwa zehn Minuten später für Harry und diesmal verließ er wirklich die Große Halle unter Sirius' und James' mörderischen Blicken.

Harry lachte sich innerlich kaputt. Es war ihm gelungen, seinem Vater und seinem Paten einen spitzenmäßigen Streich zu spielen.

Er ging in seinen Schlafsaal, nahm seine Karte und seinen Tarnumhang und schloss sich abermals in einem leeren Klassenzimmer ein.

Er studierte die Karte sorgfältig und wartete, bis die beiden Jungen und die Ratte zu Remus gegangen waren, der sicherlich schon mitten in der Verwandlung sein musste.

Er bemerkte, dass Aline, Jeanne, Anne, Gabrielle und Lily auf dem Weg zu ihrem Schlafsaal waren und er fragte sich, worüber sie wohl gerade redeten…

–

Zur selben Zeit bei den Mädchen:

„Das war wirklich lustig! Ich muss immer noch darüber lachen", rief Lily, die noch immer Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Lily, ich erinnere dich daran, dass unser Haus eben gedemütigt wurde und du lachst!"

„Aber nein, Anne. Potter und Black sind eben gedemütigt worden, deswegen muss ich so sehr lachen. Und unter uns, ich habe auch genau gesehen, wie Sirius das Bonbon aus seiner eigenen Tasche geholt hat."

„Ja, ich auch", mischte sich auch Gabrielle mit ein.

„Wir beide ebenso", riefen Jeanne und Aline.

„Eben das beunruhigt mich ein wenig, wenn ihr es wissen wollt. Warum hat James also Praott angeschrieen?" fragte Anne in die Runde.

„Weil er ihn nicht mag und sich an ihm rächen will", erwiderte Lily trocken.

„Nein, irgendetwas passt da nicht ganz zusammen. Habt ihr deren Unterhaltung mit Praott gehört?"

„Nein, Anne. Tut mir Leid, aber ich höre Potter nicht zu, wenn er redet, davon bekomme ich Kopfschmerzen", erwiderte Lily.

„Solltest du mal machen, Lily, du wärst erstaunt", erwiderte Anne mysteriös.

„Wieso?"

„Ganz einfach", antwortete Gabrielle. „Wenn er nicht gerade in deiner Gegenwart ist, dann ist er fast normal. Wenn du allerdings in der Nähe bist… ist er nicht mehr derselbe."

„Kann ich nur bestätigen", meinten auch Anne und Jeanne.

„Das ändert rein gar nichts. Ich hasse ihn. Er glaubt sich alles erlauben zu können und das nervt mich furchtbar!"

–

In dem Moment sah Harry, dass sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindor erreicht hatten.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später verließen James, Sirius und Peter den Gemeinschaftsraum. Harry beglückwünschte sich innerlich, dass er die Karte des Rumtreibers hatte täuschen können. Die Gryffindors dachten nun, dass er sich in seinem Schlafsaal aufhalten würde. Den Spruch würde er später aufheben, um den Verdacht nicht auf sich zu lenken.

Als er sah, wie sie die Peitschende Weide erreicht hatten, beschloss er, sein Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Immer noch von seinem Tarnumhang verborgen ging er in den Verbotenen Wald und sein Weg führte ihn zu der Lichtung mit den Einhörnern. Er fand einen krummen Baum, bei dem er seine Sachen verstaute und belegte ihn mit einem Schutzzauber.

Anschließend streichelte er abermals den Leithengst der Einhornherde, ehe er sich abermals entfernte.

Er kletterte auf einen Baum und verwandelte sich schließlich in den Löwen. All seine Sinne erwachten zu neuem Leben. Er kontrollierte sie nicht sofort. Er fühlte den Wind, roch die verschiedenen Blumen, die ihn umgaben, spürte die Anwesenheit mehrerer Tiere. Er fühlte sich als Herrscher über diesen Wald.

Er beschloss also, sein Territorium zu erkunden. Alles verlief gut, Herry hatte nicht einmal Lust, das Tier zu kontrollieren, als der Löwe plötzlich die Anwesenheit fremder Tiere spürte. Er nahm einen Wolf wahr und einen Hund. Auch ein Hirsch war unter ihnen.

Der Löwe hatte Hunger und er entschloss sich also, auf die Jagd zu gehen. Er sah, wie die Tiere miteinander spielten. Der Wolf und der Hund schienen eine Art Wettkampf auszufechten. Der Hirsch sah ihnen dabei zu und nun erkannte der Löwe auch eine Ratte, die in dem Geweih des Hirsches saß und sich nicht sehr wohl zu fühlen schien.

Der Wolf nahm sofort den neuen Geruch wahr und sah sich um. Der Hund verstand die Botschaft ebenfalls, aber der Hirsch verstand immer noch nicht.

Der Löwe beobachtete sie. Der Wolf begann zu heulen und der Hund sah sich um, bis er die zwei Augen entdeckt hatte. Als der Löwe fühlte, dass er entdeckt war, sprang er auf den Hund zu. Dieser setzte zum Gegenangriff an und focht einen langen Kampf mit dem anderen Tier aus. Harry versuchte zu verstehen, was hier los war. Er spürte, dass er diesem Kampf ein Ende setzen musste. Bis jetzt hatte es noch keine Verletzungen gegeben.

Plötzlich verstand Harry, was hier abging, als er sah, dass auch der Wolf zu einem Angriff ansetzte. Er verstand, wer sie waren und brach den Kampf abrupt ab.

Aber der Wolf war damit ganz und gar nicht einverstanden. Remus konnte seine Instinkte nicht kontrollieren. Sirius hatte unterdessen verstanden. Er zog sich zu dem Hirsch zurück und betrachtete den Kampf. Der Löwe hatte den Werwolf bald unter Kontrolle, der sich vor ihm verneigte.

Nach einem kurzen Moment kam auch der Hund wieder auf den Löwen zu und beschnüffelte ihn. Harry legte zum Spaß eine Tatze auf seine Schultern, was den Hund etwas zu verwirren schien.

Diesmal war es kein aggressiver Kampf, sondern eher ein Spiel. Ein neues Spiel mit einem neuen Gefährten.

Nach einer halben Stunde, in der die drei Tiere, der Löwe, der Wolf und der Hund, miteinander gespielt hatten, kam auch der Hirsch hinzu.

Zu Harrys größter Überraschung verbeugte sich auch der Hirsch vor ihm zum Zeichen, dass er ihn akzeptierte.

„_Wow! Das ist eine Premiere. Dein Vater akzeptiert dich in seiner Gruppe. Für diesen Tag muss ich wirklich drei Kreuze in den Kalender machen!"_

Harry begann quer durch den Wald zu rennen, wobei er die drei anderen Tiere führte. Die Ratte rannte natürlich nicht mit, sie befand sich noch immer auf dem Kopf des Hirsches.

Sie galoppierten so die ganze Nacht hindurch und fanden ein paar schöne neue Orte im Verbotenen Wald. Harry sorgte dafür, dass sie Aragog oder den Einhörnern nicht zu nahe kamen. Als der Tag anbrach, verhielt sich der Wolf seltsam und die anderen Tiere waren verwirrt. In dem Moment verstand Harry.

Der Tag brach an, also würde Remus sich in einen Menschen zurückverwandeln. Er müsste schnell etwas unternehmen.

Die Morgenröte war am Horizont zu sehen und der Wolf blieb stehen. Er sah die drei anderen Tiere an und vor Harrys Augen verwandelte Remus sich in einen Menschen zurück.

Als er wieder ein Mensch war, blickte er sich suchend nach seinen drei Freunden um, aber stattdessen sah er sich einem Löwen gegenüber. Der Löwe näherte sich ihm und leckte über sein Gesicht. Remus, der noch immer ganz erschöpft war, brach auf dem Löwen zusammen und dieser brachte ihn zurück zur Heulenden Hütte, begleitet von den drei anderen Tieren.

Als sie das Innere der Hütte erreicht hatten, verschwand Harry so schnell wie möglich und ging zurück zu der Lichtung, um seinen Umhang und die Karte zu holen und schnellstmöglich in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückzukehren. Er verfolgte auf seiner Karte, wie auch die drei anderen Gryffindors in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehrten. Harry nahm den Zauber von der Karte und dachte an diese wunderschöne Nacht zurück, die er eben zusammen mit seinem Vater und seinen Paten verbracht hatte.

Er zog seinen Pyjama an und legte sich in sein Bett, um die letzten paar Stunden, die ihm verblieben, noch zu schlafen…

tbc...


	10. Der mysteriöse Löwe

**10. Kapitel: Der mysteriöse Löwe**

**

* * *

**

Für vier Schüler in Hogwarts wurde das Aufstehen wirklich hart. Mehr als hart: es war fast unmöglich.

Alec hatte schwere Geschütze auffahren müssen, um die Rumtreiber wachzubekommen. Er hatte seinen magischen Wecker klingeln lassen. Und dazu hatte er den schlimmsten Ton ausgewählt: Den Hahn!

Er hatte dennoch den Wecker auf volle Lautstärke stellen müssen und ihn vor jeden einzelnen der Rumtreiber halten müssen, um zumindest ein Grummeln zu erhalten. Nach vier Mal Krähen standen die drei Rumtreiber widerwillig auf.

Als Nicolas und Alec den Schlafsaal erst einmal verlassen hatten, verschwand Peter schneller als die anderen beiden im Badezimmer.

„Ich kann es nicht glauben, Sirius! Peter ist schneller als wir aufgestanden! Wart mal, das ist doch gar nicht möglich! Wir müssen wirklich furchtbar müde sein!"

„Stimmt absolut. Und deswegen schlaf ich jetzt noch ein paar Minuten weiter…"

„Sirius, es steht gar nicht zur Debatte, dass du weiterschläfst, wenn ich wach bin!"

„Wenigstens darf Remus den ganzen Tag im Krankenflügel bleiben. Warum wir nicht!"

„Denk mal fest nach", meinte James und warf ihm sein Kopfkissen an den Kopf. „Wir dürften uns eigentlich gar nicht die ganze Nacht außerhalb des Schlafsaals aufhalten!"

„Ja…"

„Sag mal, Sirius, was hältst du eigentlich von dem Löwen?"

„Er ist unser Emblem und repräsentiert Gryffindor, warum?"

„Nicht unser Hauszeichen… Der Löwe von gestern Nacht, im Verbotenen Wald, erinnerst du dich?" erwiderte James.

„Ach der!"

„Ja, genau der!"

„Warum sagst du das nicht gleich… Kann ich mich dazu äußern, nachdem ich noch ein kleines Nickerchen gehalten hab?"

„Nein, Sirius! Steh schon auf!"

„Nein. Ich will schlafen!"

„Na, wie du willst… Oh, hallo Anne, wie geht's dir so?"

Bei diesen Worten sprang Sirius aus dem Bett, kämmte seine Haare schnell mit der Hand durch und setzte ein breites Lächeln auf. Bis er verstand, dass keine Anne in ihrem Zimmer war.

James lachte sich derweil kaputt. Sirius war so einfach hereinzulegen! Doch dieser schien den Scherz ganz und gar nicht gut zu finden.

„Potter… Black, ihr seid immer noch nicht fertig? Der Unterricht beginnt in zehn Minuten. Ihr solltet euch besser ein wenig beeilen."

„Evans! Was machst du in unserem Schlafsaal!"

„Ich habe euch nicht beim Frühstück gesehen und da ich keine Punkte verlieren will, bin ich euch wecken gekommen. Also beeilt euch und steht hier nicht so tatenlos rum!"

„Also verlässt du sofort unseren Schlafsaal, das hier ist schließlich ein _Jungen_schlafsaal!" meinte Sirius gespielt empört.

„Du machst wohl Witze, Black, was?" sagte Lily, ehe sie in Lachen ausbrach und den Schlafsaal verließ.

„Ich glaube, sie macht sich über uns lustig James, was meinst du? – James? Hallo! Padfoot an Prongs! Ich wiederhole: Padfoot an Prongs…"

„Padfoot…" James schien Sirius gar nicht richtig gehört zu haben und starrte immer noch die Türe an, durch die Lily gerade verschwunden war.

„Ja. Hat Evans dich in diesen Zustand versetzt?"

„Evans?" James' Augen leuchteten auf, doch er schien noch immer in Tagträumereien versunken.

„Okay, jetzt mach ich mir aber langsam Sorgen um dich, mein Freund. Ich sehe mich gezwungen, einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser zu holen, um dich in die Wirklichkeit zurückzuholen."

„Kalt?"

„Na schön, alter Bruder, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich das nur für dich tue. Also keine Racheaktionen, okay?" meinte Sirius und zauberte einen Wassereimer herbei.

„Rache… Ahhhhhhh! Ist mit dir noch alles in Ordnung! Das Wasser war kalt!"

„Ohne Witz: Das war das einzige Mittel, dich in die Realität zurückzuholen. Und was hätte ich nur ohne dich getan, hm?"

„Hör auf, Unsinn zu erzählen."

„Also, hat Evans dich in diesen Zustand versetzt?"

„Was macht Peter nur so lange da drin! Wir haben nur noch zehn Minuten…"

„Aha. Wenn du nicht drüber reden willst, kein Problem."

In dem Moment kam Peter aus dem Badezimmer und James war schneller als Sirius im Badezimmer.

„Worüber habt ihr geredet?" fragte Peter unbefangen.

„Über den Löwen. Was hältst du von ihm?"

„Er ist mir richtig bösartig vorgekommen…"

„Peter… das war ein Löwe und kein Plüschtier. Das ist ganz normal, dass er dir bösartig vorgekommen ist."

„Ja, aber… glaubst du, dass ein Löwe in einem Wald leben kann?"

„Na ja, wenn er da war, dann muss er wohl auch dort leben", meinte Sirius, bis ihm ein kleines Licht aufging. „Und wenn es ein Animagus war? Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Wir sollten darüber mit James und Remus reden."

„Über was solltet ihr mit Remus und mir reden?" James kam gerade aus dem Badezimmer.

„Gleich. Jetzt gehe ich erst mal duschen", meinte Sirius.

–

Bei den Slytherins fiel Harry das Aufwachen mindestens genauso schwer.

„Praott, ich versuche dich jetzt schon zum siebten Mal aus dem Bett zu bekommen. Wenn du deinen Arsch nicht sofort aus dem Bett bewegst, dann verspreche ich dir, dass ich dir einen Zaubertrank einflößen werde, der so widerlich ist, dass…"

„Ist ja schon gut, Severus. Hör mit deinen Drohungen auf, die bringen ohnehin nichts. Lass mich nur noch fünf Minuten schlafen!"

„Das steht überhaupt nicht zur Debatte. Du wirst jetzt mit mir zum Frühstück gehen und zwar etwas hurtig. Es sei denn, du willst, dass ich Bellatrix hole, damit sie dich vielleicht mit einem kleinen Kuss wecken kann…"

Harry sprang auf und schloss sich im Badezimmer ein. Er nahm eine heiße Dusche und als er das Badezimmer wieder verließ, sah er sich einem lächelnden Severus gegenüber – daran musste er sich wohl gewöhnen –, der in einer Hand eine Phiole mit einer türkisen Flüssigkeit hielt.

„Was ist das?"

„Ein Energietrank. Der wird dich ausgeschlafen durch den Tag bringen. Du solltest heute Nacht jedoch gut durchschlafen."

Harry war skeptisch… sollte er diesen Trank annehmen? Er zögerte jedoch nicht allzu lange und nahm die Phiole, die er mit einem Zug leerte.

Der Effekt trat fast augenblicklich ein. Er fühlte sich auf einmal sehr ausgeschlafen und bereit, frühstücken zu gehen.

Doch kaum war er im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, wurde er von einer Menge empfangen, die ihn mit sich nahmen.

„Wow, bravo Praott. Ich dachte, dass du auf ihrer Seite wärst. Aber ich sehe, dass dem nicht so ist. Also, welchen Streich spielst du ihnen das nächste Mal?" rief Lestrange.

„Noch keine Idee", erwiderte Herry, wobei er sich von Lestrange loseiste, nur um in Bellatrix' Arme zu fallen.

„Bravo, mein kleiner Herry", sagte diese mit einer furchtbaren Babystimme.

„Lass ihn ein wenig in Ruhe", meinte Lucius, womit er ihn an der Schulter packte, um ihn in die Große Halle zu führen.

„Also bin ich nicht mehr der schlechte Slytherin?"

„Wer hat dir denn solche Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt? Ehrlich mal, es gibt kaum jemanden der so durch und durch Slytherin ist, wie du."

Harry nahm das als Beleidigung. Er, der er doch ein wahrer Gryffindor war, er sollte durch und durch Slytherin sein!

„Danke", sagte er dennoch mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln.

„Gut. Jetzt, wo die Gryffindors nicht mehr so aufmüpfig sind, wäre es an der Zeit, uns ein wenig mit den Schlammblütern zu amüsieren, meinst du nicht?"

„Warum sollten wir die Schwachen angreifen, wenn wir uns mit den drei respektiertesten Gryffindors amüsieren können? Sonst wäre es doch gar nicht wirklich lustig."

„Wenn du meinst… Die drei hätten auf jeden Fall eine Abreibung verdient."

Harry fühlte sich erleichtert. Die Rumtreiber konnten sich wenigstens verteidigen. Er wollte nicht, dass die Slytherins seine Mutter angriffen oder deren Freundinnen, die er sehr nett fand.

Als sie in der Großen Halle ankamen, stellte er fest, dass die Rumtreiber nicht da waren. Keiner von ihnen. Harry musste leicht grinsen. Sie schliefen sicherlich alle noch!

Er frühstückte zusammen mit Severus und stellte fest, dass Sophie ziemlich weit von ihm wegsaß. Er musste nach dem Essen mit ihr reden. Wenn er schon einmal eine Slytherin nett fand, musste er das auch ausnutzen. Außerdem verstand er sich wirklich gut mit ihr.

Er beendete das Frühstück sehr schnell, doch diesmal wartete er auf Severus.

„Also, was haben wir heute Morgen?"

„Eine Stunde Astronomie, aber nur wir Slytherins. Dann zwei Stunden Zaubertränke. Am Nachmittag haben wir zwei Stunden Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und zwei Stunden Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

„Oh, nein, schon wieder! Dieses Fach haben wir ja die ganze Zeit! Und der Professor regt mich wirklich auf. Man könnte meinen, er macht das absichtlich!"

„Man könnte eher meinen, dass _du_ versuchst, _ihn_ aufzuregen."

Harry sagte nichts mehr.

Der Astronomieprofessor war ein junger Mann, der recht lebensfroh schien. Er war dieses Jahr neu an die Schule gekommen und hieß Professor Tress. Er schien von seinem Fach fasziniert und unterbreitete ihnen das Programm für das Schuljahr. Harry hörte nur mit halbem Ohr zu.

„…Und zum Abschluss werden wir uns dem Hundstern zuwenden, ein einzigartiges Sternbild, das sich auch Sirius nennt."

Harry widmete sich wieder dem Professor. Er konnte höchstens zwanzig Jahre sein und er schien sehr energiegeladen. Er war eher groß und schlank mit langen dunklen Haaren, als hätte er sich die Haare seit Jahren nicht mehr geschnitten.

Doch der Unterricht wurde von Professor Bears unterbrochen.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, aber ich würde gerne einen Ihrer Schüler für einen Moment ausborgen, wäre das möglich?"

„Ähm… ja. Natürlich muss dieser Schüler den Stoff nachholen, den ich gerade unterrichte. Wen brauchen Sie?"

„Mr Praott."

Harry hatte damit ganz und gar nicht gerechnet, doch um dem Astronomieunterricht zu entkommen war er zu allem bereit.

Er erhob sich und ging mit dem Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe davon.

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Professor?"

„Ich werde es Ihnen sagen, sobald wir draußen sind. Ich habe ein paar Probleme und Hagrid ist nicht da, um mir zu helfen."

Als sie erst einmal draußen waren, sah Harry die Klasse, die Professor Bears wohl gerade unterrichtete. Es waren Viertklässler und nach den Farben zu urteilen waren es Ravenclaws und Gryffindors.

„Nun, heute werden wir die Einhörner durchnehmen. Sie wissen alle sicherlich, was ein Einhorn ist?" fragte der Professor, wobei er sich an die Klasse wandte. „Mr Praott und ich werden eine Stute und ein Fohlen holen gehen. Während meiner Abwesenheit wünsche ich, dass Sie sich ruhig verhalten. Außerdem wird niemand von Ihnen versuchen, das Einhorn zu berühren, wenn wir es erst einmal hier haben. Es sind sehr scheue Tiere und wenn sie sich bedroht fühlen, dann flüchten sie. Haben Sie mich alle verstanden?" fuhr der Lehrer mit einer gewissen Autorität in der Stimme fort. „Gut. Mr Praott, gehen wir?"

„Ich folge Ihnen, Professor."

Nun wusste Harry also, dass es dem Professor nicht gelungen war, sich der Herde zu nähern. Der Leithengst hatte ihn sicherlich nicht herangelassen.

Sobald sie die Lichtung erreicht hatten, blieb Bears etwas zurück und Harry näherte sich der Herde langsam.

Der Leithengst kam auf Harry, ganz im Vergleich zum Professor, freudig zugaloppiert. Er hielt erst an, als er Harry erreicht hatte und dieser konnte ihn sanft streicheln.

„Hallo mein Großer… wie geht's dir heute Morgen?" sagte Harry, der seine Maske fallen ließ und ihn anlächelte.

Der Hengst sah ihn an und in seinen Augen blitzte etwas auf. Harry war sich sicher, dass der Hengst ihn verstand. Ihm gegenüber konnte er einfach nur er selbst sein.

„Du willst also den Professor nicht vorbeilassen? Weißt du, er scheint doch wirklich sehr nett, auch wenn ich ihn erst seit gestern kenne. Glaubst du, dass er einen deiner Stute etwas tun würde? Ich glaube es ehrlich gesagt nicht… Aber ich vertraue da ganz deinem Urteil. Ich schlage dir was vor: Wenn du während des Unterrichts bei dem Professor bleibst, wäre es dann in Ordnung, wenn er eine Stute und ihr Fohlen der Klasse zeigen würde?"

Der Hengst sah Harry lange an.

„_Ehrlich Harry, glaubst du wirklich, dass die Einhörner unsere Sprache verstehen? Glaubst du wirklich, dass dieses Einhorn verstanden hat, was du ihm eben erklärt hast!"_

Doch zu Harrys großem Erstaunen nickte das Einhorn ganz leicht mit dem Kopf zum Zeichen, dass es mit Harrys Vorschlag einverstanden war. Er wieherte und eine Stute kam mit ihrem Fohlen auf sie zu. Harry ging zum Professor zurück, gefolgt von den drei Einhörnern.

„Hier sind sie, Professor. Sie dürfen diese beiden Einhörner der Klasse zeigen, wenn der Hengst Sie begleiten darf. Sind Sie einverstanden?"

„Natürlich. Sie… Sie haben mit ihm gesprochen und er hat Sie verstanden?"

„Ich glaube schon. Aber ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher."

Als sie den Wald verließen stießen die Schüler bewundernde Laute aus und Harry konnte in seinen Astronomieunterricht zurückgehen.

Er war wegen zwei Dingen zufrieden. Erstens hatte er eine gewisse Freundschaft zu dem Hengst aufgebaut und zweitens hatte er nun nur noch zehn Minuten Unterricht vor sich.

Als er das Klassenzimmer erreichte, setzte er sich und wartete die zehn Minuten geduldig ab.

Zaubertränke wurde dagegen schon angenehmer, selbst wenn Rigante und Snape jede seiner Bewegungen aufmerksam verfolgten. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war der Trank perfekt. Heute hatten sie einen Trank gegen Kopfschmerzen durchgenommen.

Doch der lustigste Moment war der, als Pettigrew auf seinen Zutaten einschlief, was zum Überkochen seines Kessels führte. Oder als Sirius seinen Kessel umstieß, ohne es zu wollen. Nur James hatte nichts Lustiges oder Dummes getan, doch sein Trank hatte nicht die richtige Konzentration.

Harry dankte in dem Moment Severus' Wundertrank, der ihn wach hielt. Er musste unbedingt herausfinden, um welchen Zaubertrank es sich dabei genau handelte. Er würde ihn dieses Jahr sicherlich noch des Öfteren gut gebrauchen können.

–

Beim Essen setzte sich Harry neben Sophie, die ihn mit ihrem dunkelsten Blick durchbohrte.

„Was hab ich denn getan?"

„Nichts", antwortete sie trocken.

„Das scheint mir aber nicht so. Du bist sauer auf mich, aber ich weiß wirklich nicht, warum."

„Oh! Komm schon, denk ein wenig nach, Herry! So kompliziert ist das nun auch wieder nicht!"

„Ich schwöre dir, ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest."

„Ich rede davon, dass du mit mir spielst und ich hasse es, manipuliert zu werden, Herry. Mein ganzes Leben lang bin ich immer nur manipuliert worden. Ich hatte… ich hatte geglaubt, einen Freund in dir gefunden zu haben, aber du bist wie alle anderen. Du wolltest dich nur mit mir amüsieren."

„Aber nein! Hör auf, solche Dummheiten zu erzählen!"

„Warum denn dann?"

„Warum was?"

„Ach, vergiss es." Sophie sprach das ganze Mittagessen kein Wort mehr und Harry verbrachte die Zeit damit, über ihre Worte nachzudenken. Was hatte er getan, um sie derart zu verärgern? Mit den Mädchen war es doch immer dasselbe. Immer war es so kompliziert. Am einen Tag waren sie noch seine besten Freunde und am nächsten Tag – nichts mehr!

–

Das Mittagessen gab den drei Rumtreibern ein paar Kräfte wieder, aber sie waren immer noch todmüde.

„Also, wir müssen etwas über diesen mysteriösen Löwen herausfinden, oder?"

„Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung, James. Entweder es ist ein Tier des Waldes, was durchaus möglich wäre, auch wenn wir ihn vorher noch nie gesehen haben. Oder es ist vielmehr ein Animagus und somit ein Schüler, oder schlimmer noch, ein Professor."

„Du hast Recht, Sirius. Aber wenn es ein Animagus ist, kann es sich nur um einen Gryffindor handeln."

„Warum?" mischte sich Peter mit ein.

„Na ja, ein Löwe wie dieser kann eben nur ein Gryffindor sein. Er ist schließlich unser Emblem."

„Oh… stell dir vor, James, das wäre Godric Gryffindor selbst, der von dem Reich der Toten zurückgekehrt ist, um uns nach Hogsmeade zu begleiten!"

„Sirius, sag mal, wann willst du eigentlich damit aufhören, nur Stuss zu erzählen?"

„Hm… ich schätze mal, erst wenn ich tot bin."

„Und wenn ich zufälligerweise… sagen wir mal ein Messer bei mir hätte und dieses Messer sich unglücklicherweise in dein Herz bohren würde. Wäre das schlimm?"

„Ehrlich mal, James. Ohne mich wäre es in Hogwarts doch nicht halb so lustig…"

„Da hast du Recht. Und du bist ja nicht umsonst mein Bruder."

„Was meint ihr, sollen wir Remus besuchen gehen?" beendete Peter das unsinnige Gespräch seiner Freunde.

„Exzellente Idee, Peter…"

Die drei Jungen gingen also zum Krankenflügel, doch Madam Pomfrey ließ sie nicht zu Remus durch. Mr Lupin brauche Ruhe und außerdem war er angeblich auch gar nicht da.

Madam Pomfrey wusste schon lange, dass die drei Jungen Remus' Geheimnis kannten, aber sie tat immer noch so, als ob dies nicht der Fall wäre, was den drei Gryffindors ziemlich auf die Nerven ging.

–

Harry verkroch sich unterdessen in der Bibliothek hinter seinen Büchern. Das war zu einer Art Hobby für ihn geworden und wenn Hermine das wüsste, wäre sie sicherlich überaus stolz auf ihn. Harry interessierte sich für das höchste Niveau der weißen Magie. Er war fest entschlossen, mit Hilfe der Bücher so viel wie nur irgend möglich darüber zu lernen.

Im Moment versuchte er seine Zauberei ohne Zauberstab aufzubessern, die seiner Meinung nach noch nicht weit genug entwickelt war.

Er hatte viele Bücher darüber gelesen und alle wiederholten dasselbe: Die Magie ohne Zauberstab war sehr schwierig zu erlernen und erforderte sehr viel Macht.

Wie immer schaffte er es aber nicht weiter als bis zum _Accio_-Zauber. Und der Gegenstand musste sich zudem noch nahe bei ihm befinden. Er versprach sich selbst, diese Magie in seiner Freizeit intensiver zu üben.

Der Unterricht verlief sehr gut. Während er Spaß an Pflege magischer Geschöpfe fand wurde der Verteidigungsunterricht jedoch immer langweiliger. Er beschloss, in einer Ecke Bücher zu lesen, da das effektiver war, als dem Unterricht zu folgen. Doch zunächst hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe.

„Also, zuerst möchte ich die Pergamentrollen einsammeln. Wenn Sie Ihre Hausaufgaben richtig erledigt haben, dann möchte ich mit Ihnen zu den Feen zurückkommen. Dieses Mal werden Sie die Feen über ihre Magie ausfragen, anstatt über ihren Lebensraum. Denn sie bedienen sich nicht derselben Magie wie wir."

Die Schüler nickten und machten sich zusammen mit dem Professor und Hagrid erneut auf den Weg zu dem Baum der Feen.

Dasselbe Spektakel ereignete sich von Neuem. Die Feen bevorzugten wirklich die Mädchen. Das konnte vielleicht auch daran liegen, dass sie zu den Tieren netter waren als manche Jungen.

Der einzige Junge, den die Feen zu lieben schienen war Herry. Er hatte immer eine Vielzahl von Feen um sich herum versammelt, wenn er vor den Baum trat.

„Hast du bemerkt, Lily? Herry scheint von den Feen wirklich akzeptiert zu werden, sie lieben ihn ja regelrecht. Glaubst du, das bedeutet, dass er kein Todesser ist?"

„Anne, ich hab dir doch schon mal gesagt, dass ich nicht denke, dass ein so netter Junge wie Herry ein Todesser sein kann."

„Und dennoch. Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber er scheint Malfoy nahe zu stehen und bei dem kann ich dir versichern, dass er ein Todesser wird. Dafür würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen."

„Vielleicht versucht er, ein Spion für Dumbledore zu werden?"

„Gab, ich glaube, du erzählst so viele Geschichten, dass du Fiktion nicht mehr von der Realität unterscheiden kannst!"

„Warum sagst du das, Anne?"

„Mal im Ernst, Gab, ich denke eher, dass dieser Junge etwas unheimlich ist und dass wir ihm unter keinen Umständen trauen sollten."

„Hör auf so pessimistisch zu denken, Anne", meinte Lily. „Vielleicht hat er eine etwas mysteriöse Seite… aber er hat immerhin das Recht darauf, Geheimnisse zu haben."

„Davon rede ich nicht, Lily. Ich rede davon, dass er seine Sätze manchmal nicht vollendet. Oder davon, dass er so gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist. Vielleicht auch, dass er die Streiche der Rumtreiber umkehrt und gegen sie einsetzt…"

„Ich glaube eher, dass du ihn nicht magst und dass du deswegen versuchst, irgendetwas zu finden, was seltsam an ihm ist. Du enttäuschst mich, Anne." Lily trat vor den Baum und die Fee vom Vortag kam zu ihr geschwebt und ließ sich auf ihrer Schulter nieder.

Der Unterricht war ziemlich spannend. Harry war wirklich an der Magie der Feen interessiert. Aurore bot ihm eine hübsche kleine Demonstration: Sie ließ ein Samenkorn vor Harrys erstaunten Augen zu einem kleinen Bäumchen heranwachsen.

Nachdem die ganze Klasse den Baum bewundert hatten, ließ sie ihn wieder verschwinden.

Die Magie der Feen basierte zum größten Teil auf den vier Elementen. Die Feen waren in gewisser Weise die Hüter des Waldes. Sie wachten über ihn und über die Tiere, welche in ihm lebten. Somit war ihre Magie allein den Feen vorbehalten. Die Zauberer konnten keinen Wald zum Leben erwecken, oder ihn verschwinden lassen.

Die zwei Stunden vergingen so schnell, dass Harry noch gar keine Lust hatte, Aurore schon zu verlassen und dennoch musste er es tun. Denn nun würden sie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste haben.

Als Harry vor dem Klassenzimmer ankam, zögerte er, es zu betreten. Und wenn er nicht zum Unterricht gehen würde? Immerhin konnte Dumbledore ihn nicht von der Schule verweisen, da das hier eigentlich nicht wirklich seine eigene Zeit war.

Das rief ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass er eigentlich dazu hier war, um eine bestimmte Mission zu erfüllen. Er musste diesen Todesser finden, der in dieser Zeit nichts zu suchen hatte. Aber dafür musste er versuchen, an Voldemort ranzukommen. Und die einzige Möglichkeit, dies zu erreichen war, sich den Slytherins zu nähern.

Harry hasste die Slytherins. Diejenigen von dieser Zeit fast noch mehr als diejenigen, die er aus seiner Epoche kannte.

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass er wusste, dass sie zu Mördern werden würden, die keinerlei Mitleid kannten.

Das einzige, das ihn etwas beruhigte, war, dass die meisten von ihnen in Askaban landen würden, selbst wenn es nur für dreizehn Jahre sein würde. Das war immerhin schon einmal ein Anfang.

Harry stand immer noch vor der Tür und beschloss umzukehren. Er würde nicht in Verteidigung gehen. Dieser Kurs wurde wirklich immer langweiliger, geradezu einschläfernd.

„Praott, das Klassenzimmer liegt nicht in der Richtung, weißt du? Das liegt nämlich dort drüben", meinte James in einem fast ironischen Tonfall.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich hab wirklich keine Lust, diesen Professor sehen zu müssen, verstehst du! Also werde ich…"

„…In Ihr Klassenzimmer gehen, wie es Mr Potter Ihnen gerade so freundlich gesagt hat", sagte eine Stimme, die Harry nur zu gut kannte.

„Professor Dumbledore… ich fühle mich nicht wohl und…"

„Ich will nichts davon hören, Mr Praott. Sie scheinen mir doch in bester Form. Also bitte ich Sie, den Unterricht zu besuchen."

Harry drehte sich wütend wieder um und rauschte mit bösem Blick an James vorbei in das Klassenzimmer. Er setzte sich in die hinterste Reihe neben Severus.

„Was ist denn passiert? Ich dachte schon, du hättest dich verlaufen. Das hat ja ziemlich lange gedauert."

„Ja. Ich wünschte, ich hätte mich verlaufen."

Harry packte ein Buch über mächtige Zauber aus, die gegen schwarze Magie eingesetzt werden konnten, und begann zu lesen.

Der Professor betrat das Klassenzimmer ein paar Sekunden später.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte meine Verspätung, ich hab den Weg nicht sofort gefunden. Aber ich habe eine gute Neuigkeit für Sie. Zunächst werde ich jedoch die Hausaufgaben einsammeln."

Ein paar Minuten später befand sich ein dicker Stapel Pergamente auf dem Pult des Lehrers.

„Sehr schön. Heute werden wir an den Irrwichten arbeiten. Sie wissen schon alles über sie, da diese Wesen das Thema der Hausaufgabe war. Sie sollten auch wissen, in was der Irrwicht sich bei Ihnen verwandeln wird. Nun, wer möchte beginnen? – Miss Evans? Treten Sie neben mich. Ich halte den Irrwicht hier in diesem Schrank gefangen. Ich werde ihn öffnen und dann werden wir sehen, was passiert. Wenn Miss Evans der Spruch gelingt, wird der Irrwicht sich jemand anderem zuwenden, also seien Sie darauf vorbereitet. Erheben Sie sich, bleiben Sie aber auf Ihren Plätzen stehen, der Irrwicht wird sich selber das nächste Opfer aussuchen."

Die ganze Klasse erhob sich, außer Harry, der zu sehr in seine Lektüre vertieft war, und Lily, die sich vor den Schrank stellte. Der Professor öffnete diesen und ein Vampir kam daraus hervor. Er war bleich wie der Tod und man konnte seine scharfen, weißen Eckzähne sehen.

„_Riddikulus._"

Die Eckzähne des Vampirs waren so sehr gewachsen, dass sie eher Elefantenstoßzähnen glichen. Die Schüler brachen in Lachen aus und der Irrwicht näherte sich Aline und verwandelte sich in eine große Spinne, die mindestens zehnmal so groß war wie eine normale.

„_Riddikulus._"

Die Spinne färbte sich plötzlich bunt. Erst rosa, dann rot, anschließend grün und schließlich gelb. An jedem Bein hatte sie viel zu lange Strümpfe, die ebenfalls bunt waren, und sie trug einen Clownhut. Die meisten Gryffindors lachten. Die Slytherins, vor allem die Jungen, fanden es jedoch großteils albern, vor Spinnen Angst zu haben.

Der Irrwicht indessen näherte sich James. Das Ergebnis war schon ein wenig überraschender: James hatte Angst vor dem Tod. Der Irrwicht hatte sich in einen schwarzen Schatten verwandelt, der sich James langsam mit einer Sense näherte.

Dieser brauchte ein paar Sekunden, ehe er reagierte: _„Riddikulus._"

Der Schatten färbte sich weiß und begann ein lächerliches Kirchenlied zu singen, was die Gryffindors und die Mädchen aus Slytherin zum Lachen brachte.

Der Irrwicht wandte sich nun den Slytherins zu. Er trat Sophie gegenüber und ein Mann erschien, den niemand zu kennen schien. Er ähnelte Sophie. Er hatte dieselben Haare und dieselben Augen. Dennoch hatte er härtere Gesichtszüge und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verriet Strenge.

„_Riddikulus._"

Der Mann fand sich vollkommen nackt wieder und auf Sophies Lippen erschien ein zufriedenes Grinsen. Die meisten Schüler schwiegen jedoch. Dennoch ließ der Irrwicht von Sophie ab und wandte sich diesmal Peter zu.

Zur Überraschung der ganzen Klasse verwandelte sich der Irrwicht in… Herry Praott. Sein kühles Gesicht war Peter zugewandt und er sah ihn an, als wolle er ihn gleich umbringen.

Diese Erscheinung brachte Harry innerlich zum Lachen. Er sah Peter grinsend an, stand nun ebenfalls auf und näherte sich Peter.

Man konnte nicht mehr wissen, was der Irrwicht und was Herry war. Peter schien immer panischer zu werden und zeigte zitternd vor Angst mit seinem Zauberstab auf einen der Herrys, wobei er „_Riddikulus_" stotterte.

„_Protego._" Herry schützte sich im letzten Moment. Dieser Idiot war sogar unfähig, einen Irrwicht von einem Menschen zu unterscheiden. Was tat dieser Junge eigentlich auf der Schule hier! Er sollte sich lieber mit den anderen Squibs zusammentun.

„Mr Praott. Ich ziehe Ihnen zwanzig Punkte ab, weil Sie Ihren Platz verlassen haben und einem anderen Schüler Angst gemacht haben."

Der Irrwicht blieb vor Peter stehen und sah ihn mit einem bedrohlichen Blick in den stahlblauen Augen an.

Peter schaffte es noch immer nicht, die Formel richtig auszusprechen und James stellte sich vor Peter, sodass der Irrwicht unverzüglich wieder die Form vom Tod annahm. Wie zuvor schaffte James den Spruch ohne Probleme.

Der Irrwicht wandte sich also Gabrielle zu und verwandelte sich in einen Grabstein, auf dem Gabrielles Name eingraviert war. Doch man konnte noch etwas lesen, das Harry erstaunte:

_Gestorben alleine auf dieser Welt_

Gabrielle fürchtete sich also davor, allein zu sterben. Sie ertrug die Einsamkeit nicht. Sie verharrte so vor dem Grabstein, ohne sich zu bewegen. Kleine Tränen füllten ihre Augen.

Anne stellte sich also vor den Grabstein und der Irrwicht verwandelte sich in eine Feuermauer, die Anne komplett umgab.

Doch Anne schrie den Spruch, sodass das Feuer sich blau färbten und die Flammen nicht länger brannten. Sie schritt hindurch und somit aus dem Kreis heraus, woraufhin die Schüler zu applaudieren begannen. Der Irrwicht nahm sich nun Herry vor, der wieder mit Lesen beschäftigt war.

Doch mit einem geschickten Zauber stieß Harry den Irrwicht von sich und in Richtung Professor. Der Irrwicht verwandelte sich in eine riesige Boa.

Harry lachte innerlich. Der Professor hatte das nicht erwartet und war überhaupt nicht bereit.

Die Boa näherte sich ihm stetig und Harry hörte die Schlange zischen: _„Ich werde dich würgen, bis zu stirbst. Dann werde ich dich verspeisen…"_

Harry bewegte sich nicht. Er erwartete, dass der Professor irgendetwas tun würde, doch dieser schien wie versteinert von der Schlange. Also tat Harry das, was ihm gerecht schien, da sich sonst niemand traute, etwas zu tun.

Er trat zwischen den Professor und die Boa. Diese verwandelte sich in einen Dementor und wie üblich entstand in Harrys Kopf das Bild von Bellatrix, wie sie ihren Zauberstab auf Sirius richtete. Er wollte Sirius' Namen schreien, konnte sich aber im letzten Moment noch zurückhalten. Stattdessen rief er laut: _„Riddikulus."_

Die Klasse lachte nervös. Die Visionen, die sie gehabt hatten, waren alles andere als angenehm gewesen, vor allem für gewisse Mädchen.

Harry schickte den Irrwicht in den Schrank zurück, den James sogleich schloss. Er sah Herry intensiv an.

Vater und Sohn sahen sich einen Moment lang schweigend an. James schien aufgerüttelt von dem, was er eben gesehen hatte und auch Harry wusste, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte. James unterbrach das Band, das sie beide für einen Moment verbunden hatte, und setzte sich auf seinen Platz zurück. Herry tat dasselbe.

Der Professor war hingefallen, stand nun aber wieder auf und klopfte den Staub von seiner schwarzen Robe.

„Nun, ähm… das war doch gar nicht so schlecht. Nur ein paar Schüler schaffen den Spruch noch nicht…" Der Professor unterbrach sich, als Harry leicht hustete.

„Mr Praott, gibt es ein Problem?"

„Nur ein kleines Kratzen im Hals. Sicherlich der Spruch, den ich gegen die Boa angewendet habt."

„Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor und zwanzig Punkte für Slytherin für die gelungenen Sprüche. Nun möchte ich zur praktischen Anwendung des Patronus übergehen. Haben Sie gut geübt? Ich möchte, dass jeder Schüler mir zeigt, zu was er fähig ist und ich werde Punkte vergeben, wenn ich sehe, dass Sie Fortschritte gemacht haben."

Der Professor fing mit den Gryffindors an. Peter brachte natürlich gar nichts zu Stande, Alec und Nicolas schafften es immerhin schon, ein paar silbrige Fäden aus ihren Zauberstäben schießen zu lassen, mehr aber auch nicht. Aline und Jeanne ging es ebenso. Anne und Gabrielle brachten lediglich einen silbrigen Tropfen zum Vorschein.

Sirius hatte eine Art silberne Mini-Wolke, und James und Lily brachten eine etwas größere Wolke hervor, von denen man jedoch nicht erraten konnte, welche Form sie haben sollten.

Der Professor sprach Gryffindor zwanzig Punkte wegen Lilys und James' Wolke zu, dann wandte er sich an die Slytherins. Narzissa und Ashley schafften silberne Funken, während Sylvain und Snape nichts zustande brachten. Allem Anschein nach hatten sie keinen guten Moment erwischt.

Die größte Überraschung war, dass Sophie eine ebenso große Wolke wie Lily erschuf, was ihr zehn Punkte für Slytherin einbrachte.

Als der Professor zu Herry kam, war dieser immer noch mit Lesen beschäftigt. Er hob den Kopf, als er sah, dass der Professor sich ihm näherte und grinste ihn gefährlich an.

Er vollführte den Patronus-Spruch und hatte eine enorme Wolke im Vergleich zu der von James. Sein Patronus hatte fast seine richtige Form angenommen, doch Harry unterbrach seine Demonstration rechtzeitig und sah den Professor an.

Dieser gab ihm, sichtbar widerwillig, zwanzig Punkte dafür, dass er so viel an dem Spruch gearbeitet hatte.

Der Unterricht endete schließlich. Harry verließ als einer der ersten das Zimmer und suchte ein leeres Klassenzimmer auf. Er verschloss die Tür und verwandelte einen alten Tisch in seinen Wolf.

Der Wolf sah ihn an, sprang dann an ihm hoch und leckte ihm das Gesicht ab.

„Ich freu mich auch, dich wiederzusehen. Du hast mir sehr gefehlt. Aber heute muss ich noch etwas an der Zauberei ohne Zauberstab arbeiten. Das kann wirklich sehr nützlich sein, weißt du."

Er legte sein dickes Buch über weiße Magie ab und konzentrierte sich. Er führte dieselben Bewegungen aus, wie mit seinem Zauberstab, aber es passierte absolut nichts. Er probierte es immer wieder, doch immer noch erzielte er keine Wirkung. Schließlich versuchte er es mit seiner Feder.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde bewegte sich die Feder ein paar Zentimeter.

Er musste etwas anderes ausprobieren. Er leerte seinen Geist und stellte sich vor, dass er die Feder in die Hände nahm, um sie aufzuheben. Er öffnete die Augen, doch die Feder befand sich noch immer auf derselben Stelle.

Er sah den Wolf an und sprach mit ihm, als wäre er ein Mensch.

„Weißt du, ich verstehe den Mechanismus einfach noch nicht. Vielleicht muss ich es einfach so machen, wie bei dem _Accio._ Einfach denken, dass meine ganze Magie sich in meinen Fingerspitzen befindet, damit die Feder sich endlich bewegt."

Er sah die Feder erneut an und stellte sich vor, dass seine Magie ein als wabernde Flüssigkeit durch seinen Körper floss. Er spürte die Magie in seiner Hand und hob diese leicht. Zu seiner großen Überraschung schwebte auch die Feder ein paar Zentimeter nach oben.

Er senkte die Hand und die Feder sank ebenfalls wieder langsam. Er wiederholte das Experiment noch ein paar Mal und stellte fest, dass es perfekt funktionierte.

Er versuchte es also direkt an dem Buch, doch dieses weigerte sich immer noch, sich zu bewegen. Harry strengte sich noch mehr an, doch das einzige, was er erreichte war, das Buch zu öffnen.

Nach über eineinhalb Stunden Arbeit war er verschwitzt und er fühlte sich müde. Severus' Trank begann allmählich an Wirkung zu verlieren.

Er ging in den Schlafsaal und nahm eine schöne heiße Dusche. Danach fühlte er sich schon viel besser und entspannter.

Vor dem Abendessen blieb ihm noch immer eine Stunde Zeit. Was konnte er so lange tun? Er beschloss, das Einhorn und seine Herde besuchen zu gehen.

Er betrat den Verbotenen Wald und ging auf direktem Weg zu der Herde. Er hatte beschlossen, Hagrids seltsame Pfeife mitzunehmen, die er ihm zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt hatte, nur für den Fall…

Er kam ohne Probleme auf der Lichtung an und wie üblich begrüßte der Leithengst ihn, indem er sich vor ihm aufbäumte und anschließend Harry mit seinen Nüstern beschnupperte.

Dieser grinste ihn breit an und streichelte ihn. Er sprach mit ihm lange über seinen Tag und über seine eigenen Probleme. Er bemerkte schnell, dass er mit dem Einhorn auch über die Zukunft reden konnte. Dies kam ihm ein wenig seltsam vor, da Dumbledore gesagt hatte, dass der Spruch sehr mächtig sei.

Er war völlig in seine Gedanken vertieft, als er fühlte, wie ihn etwas an seinen Beinen streifte. Er sah hinunter und entdeckte ein Fohlen, das noch kein Horn besaß und das sich gegen ihn drückte. Es wollte mit dem neuen Freund, welcher sich der Herde angeschlossen hatte, spielen.

Harry beschloss, auf das Spiel einzugehen und rannte hinter dem Fohlen her, das im Vergleich zu Harry sehr viel schneller war.

Also beschloss Harry ein wenig zu schummeln und verwandelte sich in den Löwen. Er war sich sicher, dass das Fohlen vor dem neuen Tier Angst haben würde, vor allem da es ein Raubtier war, doch die Einhörner schienen keine Angst zu haben. Sie erkannten den Löwen wieder, sie wussten, dass dieses Raubtier ihnen nie etwas zuleide tun würde.

Harry vergaß total die Zeit. Als er sich zurückverwandelt hatte, bemerkte er, dass die Zeit zum Essen schon vor über zehn Minuten angefangen hatte und so rannte er zum Schloss zurück und betrat die Große Halle mit roten Wangen, was ihm einen sympathischen Eindruck verlieh, dem viele Mädchen nicht widerstehen konnten.

Harry bemerkte, dass Lupin wieder da war. Er schien nicht so müde wie am Vorabend des Vollmonds. Madam Pomfrey hatte, wie üblich, Wunder vollbracht.

Harry setzte sich zwischen Severus und Sophie. Der eine sah ihn erstaunt an, die andere durchbohrte ihn mit dunklen Blicken.

„Wo warst du? Ich such dich schon seit Stunden! Du bist seit Verteidigung spurlos verschwunden!"

„Ich hab ein wenig nachgedacht. Dann bin ich duschen gegangen und bin am See entlang spazieren gegangen und hier bin ich wieder. Willst du sonst noch irgendwas wissen, Papa?"

„Sehr lustig! Ich wusste nicht, wo du warst, das ist alles!"

„Hast du dir vielleicht Sorgen um mich gemacht?"

„Nein…" Severus wäre lieber etwas überzeugender gewesen, aber die Wahrheit war, dass er sich wirklich um seinen neuen Klassenkammeraden gesorgt hatte.

„Die Rumtreiber haben dir hoffentlich keine Schwierigkeiten gemacht?"

„Ich kann mich selbst sehr gut verteidigen!"

„Ich habe nie an dir gezweifelt, Severus." Damit drehte sich Harry Sophie zu. „Und du? Bist du seit heute morgen nicht mehr verärgert?"

„Ich war nie verärgert. Ich habe kein Vertrauen mehr zu dir, Schlange."

„Das war wirklich nicht sehr nett. Weißt du, ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du so sauer auf mich bist. Was habe ich dir denn getan?"

„Du bist einer von ihnen, nicht wahr?" sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, sodass nur Harry sie verstehen konnte.

„Wie kommst du darauf!"

„Die Art, wie sie dich vergöttern. Du kannst nur zu ihnen gehören. Wann wirst du dein Mal bekommen? Sicherlich wenn wir hier weg sind. Was wird deine erste Mission sein? Wahrscheinlich sobald wir von der Schule abgehen. Siehst du, ich bin mit ihren Idealen nicht einverstanden. Und ich habe mein ganzes Leben darum gekämpft, nicht so zu werden wie du!"

„Wenn es das ist, was du denkst, Sophie, dann bin ich wirklich enttäuscht. Ich hatte geglaubt, dass du intelligent wärst und jetzt stelle ich fest, dass ich mich schwer getäuscht habe. Du hast dein ganzes Leben darum gekämpft? Wer war der Mann, der im Unterricht erschienen ist?"

„Das war… mein… Vater." Sophie stand unvermittelt auf. Sie schluchzte, als sie auf die Türflügel zuhastete, um die Große Halle zu verlassen.

Alle Blicke waren auf Herry gerichtet. Dieser ignorierte sie und drehte sich erneut Severus zu, der ihn breit angrinste. „Ich wusste, dass du es schnell herausfinden würdest, wer die guten und wer die schlechten Slytherins sind."

„Weißt du überhaupt wovon du redest, Severus?"

„Natürlich."

„Da bin ich mir nicht so sicher!"

Harry brachte sich nicht mehr in die Gespräche mit ein. Er aß nur noch schneller und verließ die Große Halle als einer der Ersten.

Er fühlte sich müde und ausgelaugt und ließ seine Füße ihn bis zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum tragen…

„Praott! Was machst du hier!" Diese Stimme gehörte natürlich zu James.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen, Potter."

„Du hast hier nichts zu suchen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins befindet sich etwas weiter unten."

„Was…" Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass seine Schritte ihn automatisch zum Porträt der fetten Dame geführt hatten. Die Gewohnheit war wirklich sein Feind in dieser Zeit.

Er drehte um und ging den Weg ohne ein weiteres Wort zu James zurück. Diesmal kam er wirklich beim Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins an, trat ein und setzte sich vor das Kaminfeuer.

Es war Malfoy, der ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte.

„Ein Bett ist zum Schlafen geeigneter."

„Ich denke nach."

„Nein wirklich? Das passiert dir manchmal?"

„Was willst du Malfoy?" wollte Herry aggressiv wissen.

„Fahr deine Klauen wieder ein, ich will nur schlafen gehen." Damit stieg Malfoy in seinen Schlafsaal hinauf. Harry jedoch schaffte es nicht, sich zu erheben. Sein Bett schien ihm viel zu weit entfernt zu sein.

„Schlafen wir vor dem Feuer?" wollte eine süßliche Stimme wissen.

„Hallo Narzissa."

„Na, hast du dich von dieser Woche erholt?"

„Sie ist noch nicht ganz zu Ende. Wir haben noch Samstag und Sonntag vor uns."

„Ach, das Wochenende geht doch immer viel zu schnell vorbei."

„Ja, da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung."

„Also, wie findest du Hogwarts?"

„Sehr groß. Ich hab mich ein paar Mal ganz schön verlaufen", log er.

„Ja. Am Anfang ist das ziemlich hart. Ein Mal hab ich mich verlaufen und einen wunderschönen Raum gefunden. Aber seither hab ich ihn nicht wiedergefunden."

„Wenn die Treppen sich auch bewegen…"

Harry lachte leicht, während Narzissa aus tiefstem Herzen lachte. Sie hatte ein sehr süßes Lachen, das sich zudem aufrichtig anhörte.

Wer hätte je geglaubt, dass ein so nettes junges Mädchen eines Tages einen Sohn wie Draco zur Welt bringen würde!

Narzissa und Harry diskutierten bis zum späten Abend. Niemand wagte es, die Verlobte von Malfoy zu stören, genauso wenig wie den einzigen Slytherin, der es schaffte, die Rumtreiber lächerlich zu machen.

Harry bemerkte, dass er Narzissa ganz gut leiden konnte. Sie war wirklich anders als die anderen Slytherins, abgesehen von Sophie natürlich. Als er sie beim Quidditchfinale gesehen hatte, hatte sie eher einen strengen Eindruck auf ihn gemacht. Ganz anders als dieses junge Mädchen, das sich nun vor ihm befand.

Harry beschloss doch noch, in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen, zog sich schnell aus und schlief sofort ein. Es war eine Nacht ohne Träume, eine Nacht, die ihm seinen verlorenen Schlaf wieder zurückgab.

–

Bei den Gryffindors hatte Lupins Rückkehr die drei anderen Jungen sehr erfreut und sie hatten beschlossen, sich in einem Raum zu unterhalten, wo sie alleine waren und wo man sie nicht hören konnte.

Sie schlossen sich also in einem leeren Klassenzimmer ein und begannen über den Abend zu reden.

„Also Remus, erinnerst du dich noch an letzte Nacht?"

„Mehr oder weniger gut. Ich weiß nie, ob es wirklich geschehen ist oder nicht. Woran ich mich erinnere ist ein anderes Tier. Der Wolf hat ihn gerochen und er hat mit Tatze gespielt."

„Ja, das stimmt. Es war ein anderes Tier bei uns und um genau zu sein war es ein Löwe."

„Ein Löwe! Soll das heißen, ein Löwe lebt im Verbotenen Wald?"

„Warum nicht? Man sagt ja schließlich, dass alles mögliche darin lebt."

„Ja, aber überleg doch mal, Sirius. Ein Löwe markiert doch sein Territorium. Also haben wir es überschritten."

„Wart mal, Remus. Da stimmt etwas nicht. Als wir mit ihm spielten, befanden wir uns nahe bei der Peitschenden Weide. Wenn wir also wirklich in sein Territorium eingedrungen wären, dann hätten wir das schon vor diesem Abend bemerken müssen."

„Da hast du Recht, James. Wie ist das also möglich? Vielleicht hat Dumbledore ihn diesen Sommer erst hierher gebracht?"

„Warum nicht", meinte Sirius. „Aber ich habe auch eine Theorie: Was wenn das gar kein Löwe war?"

„Was willst du damit sagen, Sirius?" fragte Remus.

„Er will… sagen… das ist vielleicht ein… wie wir…"

„Peter, könntest du bitte in vollständigen Sätzen sprechen?"

„Was Peter sagen will Remus, ist, dass es vielleicht ein Animagus ist, so wie wir drei."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass es hier noch jemanden gibt, der so mächtig ist wie ihr und sich in ein Animagus verwandeln kann?"

„Unter uns, Remus, Peter ist nicht gerade der mächtigste Zauberer. Natürlich ohne dich verletzen zu wollen, Peter", meinte James.

„Ich glaube, es ist jemand aus Gryffindor", äußerte Sirius. „Weil es exakt der Löwe ist, der unser Emblem darstellt. Er hat dieselbe rote Mähne und diese Augen…"

„Was für Augen?" wollte Remus irritiert wissen.

„Du hast Recht, Sirius", meinte James nachdenklich.

„Was für Augen?" wiederholte Remus.

„Dieser Löwe hatte grüne Augen."

„Das ist sicherlich eine Spur. Wer hat grüne Augen und wer ist in Gryffindor?"

„Lily", sagte James sofort.

„Ja", meinte Remus in nüchternem Ton. „Aber auch Aline und Gabrielle. Die dürfen wir nicht vergessen."

„Und sie sind alle drei mächtig genug, um Animagi zu werden."

„Wir müssen sie ausfragen", sagte James. „Remus, ich schlage vor, dass du mit Gabrielle redest. Du scheinst gut mit ihr umgehen zu können. Und Sirius kümmert sich um Lily. Ich werde mir Aline vornehmen."

„Ich weiß wirklich nicht was du damit meinst _ich scheine gut mit ihr umgehen zu können_", meinte Remus gespielt gekränkt.

„Du lässt mir Evans, James?"

„Sind wir doch mal realistisch. Sie würde niemals mit mir reden und am wenigsten darüber, dass sie ein ungemeldeter Animagus ist."

„Das ist sicher. Aber was sagt dir, dass ich es schaffen werde?"

„Nichts. Ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass du es nicht schaffen wirst."

„Also geben wir den Fall Praott für den Moment auf?" fragte Remus.

„Ja, warten wir, bis wir mehr über ihn wissen. Ich bin sicher, dass wir noch irgendwas herausfinden werden."

„War eines der drei Mädchen heut irgendwie müde?" hakte Remus nun nach.

„Warum willst du denn das wissen?" fragte Sirius misstrauisch.

„Das ist doch logisch, Sirius. Schau doch uns an. Wir waren den ganzen Tag müder als Schlaftabletten. Also muss es dem Löwen genauso gehen", erwiderte James. „Ich finde, dass Lily nicht besonders gut mitgemacht hat im Unterricht."

„Gabrielle hat in Verteidigung nicht reagiert und bei Aline hab ich kein Anzeichen von Müdigkeit festgestellt."

„Wusstest du, dass Gabrielles größte Angst darin besteht, alleine zu sterben, Remus?"

„Nein, woher weißt du das?"

„Wir haben an Irrwichten geübt und der Professor hat einen auf die Klasse losgelassen."

„Das muss wirklich gut gewesen sein, aber das ist eher Drittklassstoff, oder?"

„Ja, aber jedenfalls hat Gabrielle Angst, alleine zu sterben, Anne hat Angst vor einer Feuermauer und James vor dem Tod selbst. Der Professor vor Schlangen, Sophie vor einem Mann, den ich absolut nicht kenn… und Peter – vor Praott."

„Warum lachst du, Sirius?" fragte Remus.

„Weil Praott sich, sobald er das gesehen hat, Peter genähert hat und dann standen zwei identische Praotts vor ihm. Doch Peter hat den Spruch auf den falschen Praott angewendet."

Nach etwa zwei Stunden weiteren Diskussionen gingen die vier Gryffindors in ihren Schlafsaal zurück, legten sich in ihre Betten und schliefen auf der Stelle ein.

tbc...


	11. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin – 1

**11. Kapitel: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin**

****

* * *

Es war fast unheimlich schwarz in dem kleinen, spärlich eingerichteten Zimmer. Einzig ein Bett und eine kleine Kommode standen da, an die Wände gerückt. Ein Fenster bot einen Ausblick auf einen dunklen Wald, dessen Bäume fast bedrohlich wirkten.

Auf dem Bett lag ein Mann, der schon seit einigen Tagen bewusstlos war. Um genau zu sein, war er bereits seit fünfzehn Tagen hier und sein Zustand hatte sich seither weder verbessert noch verschlechtert. Der Mann redete die meiste Zeit wirres Zeug im Schlaf. Er redete von Zauberern und anderen kindischen Fantasien, die seinem Alter keineswegs gebührend erschienen. Aber wie alt mochte er wohl sein? Diane, die Hausherrin dachte, dass er etwa knapp an die zwanzig Jahre zählen würde, doch sie war sich nicht sicher. Sie hatte ihn in einem verlassenen Haus gefunden. Er hatte dort bewegungslos auf dem Boden gelegen; allem Anschein nach hatte er die Besinnung verloren und sie hatte keinen Schimmer, wie lange er schon so dort gelegen hatte.

Sein Geist war so verwirrt, dass er die Augen nicht öffnen konnte, obwohl er es wirklich wollte. Er wollte wissen, wo er sich befand und ob das alles nichts weiter als ein schlechter Scherz gewesen war – vielleicht um ihn zu testen. Falls dies in der Tat der Fall gewesen wäre, dann hatte er Ihn offenbar enttäuscht. Er war seiner nicht würdig… Dennoch glaubte der junge Mann nicht an diese Ideen. Er liebte sein Leben und er liebte es zu leben. Und dennoch hatte er keine Wahl gehabt.

Von einem Tag zum nächsten war er aus der Bahn geworfen worden, aus seinem normalen Alltagsleben. Er hatte Heiler werden wollen und ist Todesser geworden.

Alles, an was er sich genau erinnerte, war der Abend seines Geburtstags. Es war ein unvergesslicher Abend gewesen und er hatte sogar eine Frau kennengelernt – wie hieß sie noch einmal gleich? Ah, ja, stimmt… Er erinnerte sich jetzt wieder… Sie hieß Bellatrix.

Er hatte ihr geglaubt, wahrscheinlich, weil er schon viel zu viel getrunken hatte. Alles kam ihm nach und nach ins Gedächtnis zurück. Sie hatte ihn direkt zu Ihm gebracht. Er hatte ihm dann dieses abscheuliche Mal eingebrannt und von da an gab es kein Zurück mehr. Da er stets sehr gut in der Schule gewesen war, bewältigte er das Training mit links… Obgleich er nun nicht mehr wusste, wofür er überhaupt hatte trainieren müssen.

Plötzlich formte sich das Bild eines hohen, schwarzen Mauerwerks vor seinem inneren Auge… Einer der meist gefürchteten Orte in der Zaubererwelt: Die Festung von Askaban… Er hatte mitgeholfen, ehemalige Todesser zu befreien, die von den Auroren gefangen worden waren, doch man hatte sie reingelegt, ihn und seine „Gefährten". Das alles war nichts weiter als ein Austausch gewesen. Er selbst war verschont worden, doch war seine Bestrafung im Endeffekt nicht viel schlimmer ausgefallen?

Er war mit den Idealen des Schwarzmagiers nicht einverstanden und dieser wusste das. Er hatte sich seiner die ganze Zeit lediglich bedient und schließlich hatte er ihn durch dieses Portal springen lassen. Was sollte er noch gleich tun? Töten? Ja, seine Mission war es, zwei kleine unschuldige Wesen zu töten, zwei Babys, James Potter und Lily Evans. Doch das Portal hatte nicht richtig funktioniert. Freilich, er war in der Vergangenheit angelangt, doch besagte „Babys" waren bereits sechzehn Jahre alt und um dem ganzen Desaster noch die Krone aufzusetzen, begann Voldemort Attacken großen Ausmaßes auszuführen. Es war in diesem Jahr, da die Leute begannen, zu verstehen, was sich in Großbritannien zusammenbraute. Es war in diesem Jahr, da sie begannen, den großen Lord Voldemort zu fürchten.

Er hatte Ihn aufgesucht, doch der Schwarzmagier hatte ihm nicht geglaubt. Voldemort hatte seine eigene Geschichte nicht geglaubt, die doch unweigerlich seinen Lauf nehmen sollte. Voldemort war unbarmherzig: Man ließ niemanden am Leben, wenn dieser es wagte, ihn zu kritisieren. Das hatte der junge Mann am eigenen Leibe erfahren müssen, denn er hatte diesen unverzeihlichen Fehler begangen.

Für den Todesser galt er als tot, doch war er wirklich tot? Er spürte noch immer seinen Körper, der vor Schmerz schrie und von Zeit zu Zeit hörte er eine Stimme. Eine schöne, weibliche Stimme, doch seine Augen weigerten sich immer noch, sich zu öffnen. Er versuchte es dennoch.

Erst nach dieser sehr langen Meditation gelang es ihm letztlich, eines seiner Augen langsam zu öffnen. Das Zimmer war in Dunkelheit getränkt. Mittlerweile erinnerte er sich wieder an jede Einzelheit, abgesehen davon, wie er an diesen Ort gekommen war.

Schließlich schaffte er es auch noch, sein zweites Auge zu öffnen und er begann, das Zimmer näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. Es war nicht dasselbe Zimmer, in dem er zusammengebrochen war, oder doch?

Doch diese Frage würde nicht unbeantwortet bleiben, da in diesem Augenblick eine junge Frau das Zimmer betrat.

„Wer sind Sie?" fragte David.

„Ich heiße Diane und kümmere mich bereits fünfzehn Tage um Sie."

„Fünfzehn Tage? So lange!"

„Ja. Sie haben sehr gelitten. Ich denke, Sie müssen sich ganz steif fühlen."

„Das stimmt", brachte David heraus, als er versuchte, sich aufzusetzen.

„Oh, bewegen Sie sich nicht. Versuchen Sie, sich noch ein wenig zu schonen."

„Danke, Diane."

David legte sich wieder hin. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Er war bereits seit fünfzehn Tagen hier. In dem Fall hätte sie das Dunkle Mal längst bemerken müssen. Doch sie hatte nichts gesagt, schließlich war er weder im Gefängnis noch im St Mungos.

Das konnte nur heißen, dass er bei einem Muggel gelandet war.

Er verbrachte noch drei bis vier Tage im Bett, dann beschloss er, Rache zu nehmen. Voldemort hatte ihn schließlich beinahe umgebracht! Die einzige Person, die ihm dies ermöglichte, war Dumbledore, denn schließlich war Dumbledore der Einzige, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hatte. Er entschloss sich also, sich von Dumbledore engagieren zu lassen, ohne ihm von dem Dunklen Mal zu erzählen, das er als Markenzeichen trug. Und so stellte er sich indirekt unter Dumbledores Schutz.

Anfang September hatte Dumbledore ihn schließlich engagiert und seine Rache kam in Gange. Seither war er in Hogwarts.

–

Die Nacht war einfach umwerfend gewesen, eine ganze Nacht lang!

Harry konnte es kaum glauben, dass es ihm gelungen war, eine ganze Nacht in der Form seines Animagus zu verbringen. Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er als Löwe außen gewesen war und dazu noch so lange. Es hatte ihm sicherlich geholfen, seine Instinkte zu kontrollieren, zusammen mit den Rumtreibern die Zeit in Animagusgestalt zu verbringen.

Diesmal stand er vor Severus auf und nahm eine Dusche. Es war Samstag und jeder schlief noch in seinem Schlafsaal.

Er ging in die Große Halle und fand dort kaum jemanden vor, abgesehen von zwei oder drei Gryffindors und ein paar Ravenclaws. Er setzte sich also alleine an seinen Haustisch und frühstückte in aller Ruhe. Jedenfalls so lange, bis Dumbledore seinerseits die Große Halle betrat und auf ihn zukam. „Mr Praott, kommen Sie bitte in mein Büro, sobald Sie zu Ende gefrühstückt haben."

„Selbstverständlich, Professor."

Die Unterhaltung war sehr kurz gewesen, doch Harry fragte sich nun, was der Schulleiter wohl von ihm wollte. Er hatte doch nichts angestellt. Er beendete sein Frühstück so bald wie möglich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters. Die zwei Gryffindors hatten kein Wort der Unterhaltung zwischen Dumbledore und Praott verpasst und diese zwei waren niemand anderes als Nicolas und Alec.

Harry fand sich einmal mehr vor dem Wasserspeier wieder und brauchte gute fünf Minuten, um endlich zu beschließen, das Büro zu betreten. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch und klopfte an die Tür.

„Harry, ich erwarte dich bereits."

„Was wollen Sie von mir, Professor?" sagte er nur in einem etwas zu hartem Ton.

„Oh, nur dass du deine Mission nicht vergisst, wegen der du hier bist. Der Dumbledore aus deiner Zeit hat nicht präzisiert, um was es bei dieser Mission genau geht. Ich weiß nur sehr wenig."

„Wie ist das, sich in einer solchen Situation zu befinden, Professor? Nicht alles zu wissen, oder vielmehr zu wissen, dass man Dinge vor Ihnen verheimlicht?"

„Ich gebe zu, dass es ein nicht sehr angenehmes Gefühl ist", gestand Dumbledore mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Ich habe meine Mission nicht vergessen, aber ich muss Hogwarts dazu verlassen können."

„In dem Fall müssen Sie jemanden finden, bei dem Sie die Ferien verbringen können. Dann können Sie das tun, warum Sie hier sind."

„Das wäre wirklich eine gute Gelegenheit. Aber nun würde ich gerne ein wenig auf den Ländereien spazieren gehen."

„Kein Problem. Wenn ich dich noch einmal brauche, Harry, dann werde ich dir Fawkes schicken."

Harry nickte. Er machte sich auf den Weg zu Madam Hooch. Es war das erste Jahr der Fluglehrerin und sie schien so jung, dass Harry sie beinahe nicht wiedererkannt hätte.

„Guten Tag, ich würde gerne auf einem Schulbesen ein wenig Quidditch üben."

„Sind Sie in der Mannschaft der Slytherins?"

„Ja. Ich bin von Mr Malfoy engagiert worden und ich würde gerne wissen, ob ich nicht ein wenig eingerostet bin, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine."

„Ja, ich verstehe", meinte sie, wobei sie ihn breit angrinste. „Warten Sie dort auf mich, ich werde einen Besen holen gehen."

Harry holte den Übungsschnatz, den Ron ihm geschenkt hatte, aus seiner Umhangtasche. Er war wirklich schön. Er steckte ihn in die Tasche zurück, als er hörte, dass Madam Hooch zurückkam.

„Hier, bitte sehr. Ein sehr schöner Komet. Sie haben Glück, den zu erwischen, er ist einer unserer neuesten Modelle."

„Vielen Dank, Professor."

Harry verließ das Büro und ging geradewegs zum Quidditchfeld. Der Komet war für ihn absolut keine Neuheit, im Gegenteil, er war eine Antiquität, doch zu dieser Zeit musste er nicht schlecht gewesen sein.

Er bestieg den Besen und stieß sich empor in die Luft. Wie angenehm das Gefühl des Windes in seinen Haaren war… Er liebte Fliegen einfach!

Er war fast ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sein Animagus kein Vogel war, doch im Moment hatte nichts weiter Bedeutung. Er flog und all seine Sorgen hatte er auf dem Boden zurückgelassen.

Nachdem er sich etwas eingeflogen hatte, beschloss er, Rons Schnatz freizulassen und er schloss die Augen, um nicht zu sehen, in welche Richtung er verschwand.

Er öffnete sie ein paar Sekunden später wieder und drehte wie üblich ein paar Runden über dem Feld.

Er übte ein paar Lektionen und beschloss sogar, Sturzflüge zu üben. Zunächst ging er in einen vertikalen Flug Richtung Boden über, nur um kurz vor dem Boden den Besen herumzureißen und anzuhalten.

Sein erster Sturzflug war nicht gerade sehr gut gelungen, doch nach etwa zehn Minuten war es ihm gelungen, aus einer Höhe von hundert Metern herabzustürzen und etwa fünf Meter über dem Boden abzubremsen, das ganze in einer eindrucksvollen Geschwindigkeit.

Die Morgenröte begann sich am Horizont zu zeigen und Harry begab sich einmal mehr auf die Suche nach dem Schnatz, den er ohne Schwierigkeiten fand. Er legte einen schönen Sturzflug hin, raste regelrecht auf den Boden zu, streckte seine Hand aus, die sich schließlich um die kleine goldene Kugel legte.

Harry schaute auf seine Uhr. Es war bereits nach neun Uhr. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie lange er hier draußen gewesen war, so schnell war die Zeit vergangen. Er stieg vom Besen und nahm mit einem Mal wieder all seine Probleme wieder auf, ebenso wie seinen stählernen, emotionslosen Gesichtsausdruck.

Er kehrte in seinen Schlafsaal zurück und nahm eine heiße Dusche, was ihm überaus gut tat. Er bemerkte, dass Severus noch immer schlief und beschloss, dass er das nicht durchgehen lassen konnte.

Harry näherte sich dem Bett, wobei er überlegte, wie er ihn am besten wecken sollte.

Er verstellte seine Stimme, sodass sie fast so klang wie die Bellatrix', während er sich Severus' Ohr näherte: „Steh auf, Sev, beeil dich oder ich muss dich wachküssen."

Dieser Satz ließ Severus aufschrecken. Er fiel aus dem Bett und schaute sich gehetzt im Zimmer um. Als sein Blick auf Herry fiel, der sich vor Lachen kaum noch halten konnte, verstand er genau, was vor sich ging. Doch sehr zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen brach er auch in Lachen aus. Es war aber auch zu witzig!

„Komm schon, beeil dich, Severus. Du musst frühstücken gehen, es ist schon fast elf.

„Was! Seit wann bist du denn wach?"

„Schon ziemlich lang. Also, beeil dich!"

Severus stellte keine weiteren Fragen, sondern stand auf. Eine Viertelstunde später war er fertig, doch es war schon zu spät zum Frühstücken. Er beschloss also, Herry in die Bibliothek zu begleiten, um mit den vielen Hausaufgaben, die sie hatten, zu beginnen.

–

Bei den Gryffindors hatte Peters Schnarchen Alec und Nicolas sehr früh für einen Samstagmorgen geweckt. Da sie nicht mehr einschlafen konnten, gingen die beiden Jungen frühstücken.

Sie waren natürlich die ersten in der Großen Halle, lediglich Dumbledore war schon auf und frühstückte zusammen mit einzelnen Professoren, dem Astronomieprofessor, dem Pflege magischer Geschöpfe-Professor und dem Verteidigungslehrer.

Doch nach fünf Minuten verließen Dumbledore und die Professoren den Tisch.

In der Zwischenzeit war eine kleine Gruppe von Ravenclaws angekommen.

Und schließlich kam zu ihrer großen Überraschung auch Praott herein… und zwar alleine.

„Hast du das gesehen? Er ist auch schon auf und scheint dennoch sehr ausgeschlafen."

„Kannst du mir mal verraten, woran du das bemerkt hast? Denn alles was ich sehe ist ein gefrorener Blick und keinerlei Emotion auf seinem Gesicht."

„Es stimmt, dass er sehr stark darin ist, seine Emotionen zu verstecken, aber niemand ist unfehlbar."

„Wahrscheinlich… Oh, sieh mal, Dumbledore kommt zurück."

Die zwei Jungen beobachteten die kurze Unterhaltung zwischen Dumbledore und Praott. Da es so ruhig in der Großen Halle war, war es nicht sehr schwer, alles zu verstehen, was sie sagten.

„Wow, er muss ins Büro des Schulleiters. Was glaubst du hat er getan?"

„Keine Ahnung. Meinst du, das würde James interessieren?" fragte Nicolas.

„Was ich weiß ist jedenfalls, dass, wenn du ihn weckst, er dich umbringen wird."

„Ach, Quatsch. Ich bin sicher, dass er das wissen will!"

„Wetten wir?" Alec grinste breit.

„Okay. Wenn ich gewinne, musst du ein Mädchen aus Slytherin anbaggern."

„Gut, aber wenn ich gewinne, dann musst _du_ ein Mädchen aus Slytherin anbaggern. Anstatt von umbringen schlage ich vor, dass er dir nur einen Fluch aufhalsen wird. Einverstanden?"

„Einverstanden."

Die zwei Jungen verließen also die Große Halle und gingen schnurstracks in ihren Schlafsaal zurück.

Selbstverständlich war es Nicolas, der James weckte.

„James, komm schon, wach auf. Ich habe eine gute Neuigkeit für dich."

„Ich hoffe, dass es eine exzellente Neuigkeit ist, sonst wirst du den Rest deines Lebens im See verbringen… Nicolas, es ist Acht Uhr morgens, an einem SAMSTAG!"

„Ja, ja, das weiß ich, aber hör mal zu. Praott ist im Büro vom Schulleiter… – James, los, sag schon irgendwas."

„DU HAST MICH AUFGEWECKT, NUR UM MIR ZU SAGEN, DASS PRAOTT IM SCHULLEITERBÜRO IST!"

„Ähm… ja, aber schrei nicht so laut, hier sind noch ein paar andere, die schlafen wollen."

„Ja, und warum hast du _die_ nicht aufgeweckt, anstelle von mir!"

„Ähm…" Doch Nicolas musste seinen Satz gar nicht beenden, denn das Geschrei hatte auch Remus und Sirius geweckt.

„Sagt mal, habt ihr sie noch alle? James, das ist doch sicher wieder deine Schuld, da bin ich sicher… Außerdem ist es erst acht Uhr!" schrie Sirius.

„Bedank dich bei Nicolas", gab James zurück, der sich wieder in seine Kissen zurücklegten.

„In dem Fall wirst eben _du_ sterben, Nico." Sirius holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und ein Eimer kalten Wassers ergoss sich über Nicolas, während Remus und Alec sich kaputtlachten. Peter dagegen schlief und schnarchte noch immer in seinem Bett.

Alec trat näher zu Nicolas. „Also, dann mal viel Spaß beim Slytherinverführen", grinste er.

Das Problem ist, dass man, wenn man erst einmal wach ist, schlecht wieder einschlafen kann. Doch wenn dann noch Peters Schnarchlaute dazukamen, dann war es für James gänzlich unmöglich.

Er stand schlecht gelaunt auf, da es ihm nicht gelungen war, wieder einzuschlafen, und beschloss, dass er etwas tun musste, was seine Laune hob. Das einzige, was diesen Effekt erzielen konnte, war Quidditch.

Er musste fliegen gehen. Er nahm also zunächst eine Dusche und ging dann ohne die anderen drei Rumtreiber frühstücken, da Remus es bevorzugte, ein großes Buch zu lesen und Sirius es geschafft hatte, wieder einzuschlafen.

Nach dem Frühstück holte er seinen Besen und ging zum Quidditchfeld. Sein einziges Problem war, dass schon jemand auf dem Feld war und dieser jemand war niemand anderes als Praott persönlich!

James hatte Lust, ihn anzuschreien, weil er ihm seine Idee geklaut hatte, doch er hielt sich gerade noch zurück. Stattdessen beobachtete er die Szene, die sich vor seinen Augen abspielte.

Praott war wirklich begabt auf einem Besen. Jeder, der etwas anderes behauptete, konnte nur ein Lügner sein. Man hatte James immer gesagt, dass er ein außergewöhnlicher Spieler war, sogar der beste, den Hogwarts je gesehen hatte… doch im Vergleich zu Praott war er wohl nichts weiter als ein gewöhnlicher guter Spieler.

James erwischte sich sogar dabei, dass er den Atem anhielt, als Praott Sturzflüge übte, etwas, das er selbst, James Potter, nicht zu tun wagte. Doch Praott schien keine Angst davor zu haben. Es war wirklich beeindruckend, ihm zuzusehen. Dieser Junge hatte wohl vor nichts Angst, als ob es ihm nichts ausmachen würde zu sterben… Vielleicht wollte er sogar sterben…

Zum ersten Mal war James nicht genervt, als er über Praott nachdachte. Das Verhalten von diesem Jungen irritierte ihn wirklich sehr. Auf seltsame Weise fühlte er sich sogar zu diesem Jungen hingezogen. Eine Weise, die er selbst nicht erklären konnte.

Er beschloss kurzerhand, tief in Gedanken in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzukehren. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat, begegnete er einer Gruppe von Gryffindor-Mädchen.

„Na, Potter, hast du auf deinem Besen gespielt?"

„Ähm… nein, ich bin heute nicht geflogen", antwortete er, wobei er ins Leere starrte.

„Du bist nicht geflogen?" fragte Lily nach, doch sie erhielt keine Antwort.

James stieg die Treppen zu seinem Schlafsaal wieder hoch.

„Was ist denn, Lily? Du bist so gedankenversunken", sagte Gabrielle.

„Potters Verhalten irritiert mich nur ein wenig. Er hat mich nicht aufgeregt wie sonst immer."

„Ah, endlich! Vielleicht versteht ihr euch doch noch irgendwann."

„Zähl mal lieber nicht darauf, Anne", meinte Lily. „Er ist immer noch viel zu unreif wie eh und je, nur er schien ganz in Gedanken versunken."

„Ach wirklich?"

„Ja, er kam bestimmt vom Quidditchfeld zurück, weil er seinen Besen dabei hatte, aber er hat mir gesagt, dass er nicht geflogen ist. Das war seltsam."

„Wo wir schon bei seltsam sind", mischte sich Anne mit ein. „Ich hab ein wenig über den Namen Praott recherchiert – schau mich nicht so an, Lily, der Name existiert gar nicht."

„Und? Er hat mir gesagt, dass er von Muggeln aufgezogen wurde."

„Ja, aber um in Slytherin zu sein, muss man in einer Zaubererfamilie geboren worden sein. Und Praott ist kein Zaubererername – weder in Russland noch irgendwo sonst auf der Welt."

„Und wenn er nicht will, dass wir seinen richtigen Namen wissen? Wäre das so schlimm?" regte sich Lily auf.

„Stellt euch nur mal vor, dass er ein Zeuge auf der Flucht ist. Er hat ein paar Todesser auf frischer Tat ertappt und die sind jetzt natürlich hinter ihm her, weil…"

„Gabrielle, stop, stop, stop! Hör auf, so einen Müll zu erzählen!"

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn ich so eine lebhafte Fantasie habe. Immerhin wäre es rein theoretisch möglich."

„Natürlich…"

Das Gespräch wurde abgebrochen, da die Rumtreiber, diesmal alle zusammen, die Treppen herunterkamen und die ganze Aufmerksamkeit des Gemeinschaftsraums auf sich zogen, außer die von Lily.

Gabrielle und Anne gingen sofort zu ihnen, um sie zu grüßen.

„Hey!" rief Gabrielle den Rumtreibern zu.

„Hallo Gabrielle", begann Remus, „Hast du gut geschlafen?"

„Ja und du? Du bist wieder da, wie ich sehe…"

„Ja, danke." Remus versuchte schnell das Thema zu wechseln.

„Ähm, Remus, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir vielleicht mit dem Zaubertränkeaufsatz helfen könntest. Nur, wenn es dir nichts ausmacht", fragte Gabrielle schüchtern.

„Aber überhaupt nicht. Passt es heute Nachmittag bei dir?"

„Kein Problem."

Die zwei hatten sich leicht von der Gruppe abgesondert.

„Wie viel wollt ihr wetten, dass die beiden da zusammen kommen?" meinte James.

„Ich bin da ganz deiner Meinung", erwiderte Anne.

„Also Anne, wie geht's dir so in der ersten Woche?" fragte Sirius.

„Gut."

„Okay, das reicht. Entschuldigt, aber ich muss mit Anne reden", mischte sich James mit ein, da er mehr über den Löwen herausfinden wollte.

„Warum?" wollte Anne wissen.

„Ach, versuch ihn erst gar nicht zu verstehen, Anne. Ich hab schon längst aufgegeben, James' Verhalten durchschauen zu wollen."

„Ich dachte, er wäre immer noch hinter Lily her."

„Na ja, man sollte meinen, dass nicht mehr", grinste Sirius, der sehr genau wusste, warum James mit Anne reden wollte.

Der Vormittag verlief ebenso wie der Nachmittag sehr ruhig, ohne dass die Gryffindors mit den Slytherins aneinander gerieten.

Remus fragte derweil Gabrielle über Animagi aus, doch es kam absolut nichts dabei heraus. Er konnte sie absolut nicht dazu bringen, es zuzugeben.

Sirius seinerseits kam bei Lily auch nicht weiter und James wusste, dass Aline kein Animagus war. Er blieb dennoch, um sie auszufragen.

Doch da die Hausaufgaben immer mehr wurden und die Rumtreiber einen neuen Streich planten, wurde die Suche nach dem geheimnisvollen Animagus vorzeitig eingestellt.

Die Quidditch-Trainingsstunden fingen wieder an, die Mannschaften wurden neu zusammengestellt und jeder wollte dieses Jahr den Quidditchpokal unbedingt gewinnen. Die Mannschaft mit den besten Chancen war wie die Vorjahre auch Gryffindor, da James Potter als Ass angesehen wurde.

Nur wenige Leute wussten von den überragenden Fähigkeiten des neuen Suchers der Slytherins. Das Training hatte für die Slytherins Dienstag angefangen und Harry war etwas enttäuscht von der Stunde. Malfoy hatte eine jämmerliche Rede gehalten (selbst Woods Reden waren interessanter gewesen) und hatte betont, dass sie den Pokal mit allen Mitteln zu erreichen versuchen müssten.

Alles war laut Malfoy erlaubt, was Harry innerlich zum Kochen brachte. Er beschloss, dass er den Schnatz so schnell wie möglich fangen musste, damit das Spiel zu Ende war und so wenig Schüler wie möglich am Ende des Spieles im Krankenflügel waren.

Die Treiber waren niemand anderes als Crabbe und Goyle. Diese beiden bulligen Idioten auf einem Besen zu sehen war wirklich komisch, etwa so wie ein Schwein auf einem Ast.

Die Anweisung an sie lautete, so viele Schüler der gegnerischen Mannschaft zu verletzen, wie nur möglich.

Für Harry war Quidditch ein Sport, keine Schlacht.

Die Gryffindors dagegen trainierten so viel wie noch nie. Das erste Spiel war Gryffindor gegen Slytherin, das heikelste der ganzen Schule.

James trainierte fast jeden Abend und unterzog seine Mannschaft einem sehr harten Training. Selbst Sirius dachte, dass er es etwas übertrieb.

„James, wir müssen uns auch mal irgendwann ausruhen, weißt du. Und ich rede nicht für mich, sondern für die ganze Mannschaft. Wenn wir beim Spiel zu ausgelaugt sind, dann brauchen wir erst gar nicht anzutreten. Außerdem haben wir bisher immerhin seit unserem zweiten Jahr immer den Pokal gewonnen – seit du in die Mannschaft gekommen bist. Ehrlich mal, ich bin überzeugt, dass wir gewinnen werden, also müssen wir nicht so hart trainieren!"

„Ich bin mir da nicht so sicher wie du, Sirius. Ich denke, dass wir auf einiges vorbereitet sein müssen. Die Slytherins werden wie üblich mit üblen Mitteln spielen, vor allem jetzt, da sie jemand Starken auf ihrer Seite haben. Ich befürchte, sie werden sich rächen wollen."

„Ach, Quatsch. Du bist zu pessimistisch. Ich sag dir: Erstens wirst du den Schnatz diesem Praott vor der Nase wegschnappen und zweitens werden wir den Quidditchpokal gewinnen."

„Wenn du meinst."

„Heißt das jetzt, dass wir nicht mehr so hart trainieren müssen?"

„Absolut nicht, Sirius. Du träumst wohl, mein armer Bruder."

„Ja, ich war schon immer ein großer Träumer."

Die Mannschaften von Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff trainierten auch hart und unter den Häusern brach bald ein heftiger Wettstreit aus. Das zeigte sich vor allem im Unterricht, wo jeder versuchte, mehr Punkte zu ergattern, als die Schüler aus den anderen Häusern.

Hogwarts war an so viel Wettstreit nicht gewohnt, da Gryffindor normalerweise schon als Gewinner feststand. Doch dieses Mal machten sich die Gryffindors ernsthaft Sorgen.

Die Wochen strichen dahin, als hätte jemand die Zeit verhext und niemand achtete darauf. Alles, was zählte, war das Spiel Gryffindor gegen Slytherin.

–

Die Rumtreiber bereiteten sich unterdessen auf den zweiten Vollmond in diesem Jahr vor und sie hatten immer noch nicht herausgefunden, um wen es sich bei diesem Löwen handelte, wenn er denn überhaupt ein Animagus war.

Sirius hatte versucht, an Lily heranzukommen, doch es war ihm nie gelungen, etwas aus ihr herauszubekommen. Remus hatte mit Gabrielle geredet und diese schien ihm kein Animagus zu sein. Was Aline betraf, sie konnte es genauso wenig sein. Doch wer dann?

Es blieb nur noch Lily auf ihrer Liste übrig und alles schien darauf hinzuweisen: Sie war eine exzellente Schülerin, sehr gut in Verwandlung… James war überzeugt, dass es sich beim Löwen um sie handelte.

Doch sie warteten den Vollmond ab, um eine Bestätigung zu erhalten.

Der Tag des Vollmondes kam in Remus' Augen natürlich viel zu schnell, doch die drei anderen Rumtreiber waren ungeduldig, einen weiteren Abend mit ihrem neuen Freund zu verbringen.

Remus dachte sich mal wieder eine Ausrede aus, warum er Hogwarts verlassen musste – diesmal war eine alte Tante verstorben – es waren im Prinzip immer dieselbe Art von Ausreden, doch niemand schien dahinterzukommen.

Er ging also in die Heulende Hütte und wartete ab, bis seine Verwandlung einsetzen würde.

–

Während diesem langen Monat war Harry damit beschäftigt gewesen, seine Magie ohne Zauberstab zu üben und es gelang ihm immer besser. Selbst wenn er es noch nicht schaffte, das dicke schwarze Buch hochschweben zu lassen, so konnte er doch kleinere Bücher durch den Raum fliegen lassen. Er war sehr zufrieden mit der Entwicklung.

Auch er wartete ungeduldig den Vollmond ab, da die Atmosphäre zwischen ihm und den Rumtreibern in Menschenform immer noch sehr gespannt war. Nachdem er abermals in einen Streich der Rumtreibern hineingezogen worden war, hatte er sich an ihnen gerächt und so war eine Art Kleinkrieg von Streichen zwischen ihnen entstanden, ebenso wie ein Krieg der Punkte und bald auch ein Quidditchkrieg.

Das Schloss sprach bald nur noch von dem Krieg Praott gegen die Rumtreiber, oder dem Krieg Slytherin gegen Gryffindor.

Auch das war ein Grund, warum Harry sich so auf den Vollmond freute, wenn der Krieg endlich einmal aufhören würde, wenn es auch nur für diesen einen Abend war.

Als dieser langerwartete Abend endlich gekommen war, belegte Harry die Karte des Rumtreibers wieder mit seinem Verwirrungsspruch, und schlich sich aus dem Schloss, um sich in dem Wald zu verstecken.

Als er auf der Lichtung angelangte, begrüßte er das Einhorn, mit dem er sich immer noch gerne unterhielt, oder vielmehr dem er immer noch all seine Probleme erzählte. Und das Einhorn schien immer gespannt zuzuhören.

Er rannte auch immer noch mit den Fohlen um die Wette – natürlich in Form des Löwen. Als der Mond endlich aufging und den Wald in gleißendes silbriges Licht tauchte, machte sich Harry auf den Weg, die Rumtreiber zu suchen. Er versteckte sich, wie das erste Mal, und wartete, bis er sie durch die Bäume hindurch sehen konnte.

Er folgte ihnen lautlos, bis sie eine Lichtung erreicht hatten, die Harry nicht kannte, dann begannen der Hund und der Wolf wieder miteinander zu spielen.

Harry sah ihnen einen Augenblick lang zu, dann beschloss er, sich der kleinen Gruppe zu zeigen.

tbc...


	12. Gryffindor gegen Slytherin – 2

**11. Kapitel: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin (2)**

****

* * *

Er sprang direkt neben den Hirsch, um Peter ein wenig Angst einzujagen, der schon wieder auf dessen Geweih ritt.

Zunächst sah der Hirsch ihn einen Moment lang mit unleserlichem Ausdruck an, doch dann verbeugte er sich so wie das erste Mal vor ihm. Die Ratte dagegen hörte nicht auf zu quietschen.

Der Wolf und der Hund unterbrachen ihr Spiel für einen Augenblick und warfen sich dann auf den Löwen.

Harry war einfach nur glücklich. Er spielte ausgelassen mit seinem Vater und seinen zwei Paten.

Dann kam ihm eine verrückte Idee. Er hatte schon immer schneller und weiter von Hogwarts wegrennen wollen. Sollte er es wagen, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen? Remus hatte ihm selbst gesagt, dass sie dort hingegangen sind, also warum nicht heute Abend?

Er führte sie also in einer verrückten Geschwindigkeit an. Zum Anfang folgten die vier Rumtreiber ihm ohne Widerstand, doch Sirius und James verstanden schnell, wohin der Löwe auf dem Weg war und sie wurden langsamer.

Remus, oder vielmehr der Wolf, spürte, dass diese Richtung sehr interessant sein könnte und folgte dem Löwen ohne Probleme. Er witterte den Geruch von Menschen…

Als Harry sah, dass Sirius und James zurückblieben, verlangsamte auch er und beobachtete sie. Vielleicht war es heute Abend noch zu früh! Schließlich hielt auch er an, aber der Wolf hatte schon den menschlichen Geruch wahrgenommen und rannte weiter.

Harry spürte sofort, dass er die Kontrolle verloren hatte. Der Werwolf rannte kopflos auf das Dorf zu! Man musste ihn aufhalten!

Harry rannte los und stürzte sich auf den Wolf. Er brachte ihn ohne Probleme unter Kontrolle, indem er seinen Blick in die gelben Augen des Werwolfs versenkte und somit seine Dominanz über den Werwolf ausdrückte. Dieser konnte nichts anderes tun, als dem Löwen zu folgen. Sie kehrten wieder in den Wald zurück. Harry war etwas enttäuscht, ebenso wie der Löwe, doch die anderen drei schienen äußerst erleichtert darüber zu sein.

Sie kehrten auf die kleine Lichtung zurück und spielten noch ein Weilchen, ehe Harry sie in eine Gegend des Waldes führte, die sie nicht kannten. Die Gegend, in der zu seiner Zeit Grawp lebte.

Es war auch eine Lichtung, nur dass diese ein wenig tiefer im Verbotenen Wald lag als die andere. Nur die Ratte war ganz und gar nicht zufrieden. Der Wolf, der Hirsch und der Hund schienen jedoch neugierig.

Die Expedition konnte jedoch nicht noch weiter vordringen, da der Sonnenaufgang anzubrechen drohte. Die vier Rumtreiber kehrten also unter den aufmerksamen Augen des Löwen in die Heulende Hütte zurück.

Harry hatte beschlossen, auf dem Baum zu warten, bis die drei Jungen herauskamen. Als der Hund, der Hirsch und der Löwe schließlich wieder auftauchten, verwandelten sie sich wieder in Menschen zurück.

Harry sprang von seinem Ast direkt vor ihre Füße. Die drei Jungen erstarrten auf Ort und Stelle.

„James, hast du irgendeine Idee?"

„Nein, Sirius. – Glaubst du, er erkennt uns vielleicht wieder?"

„Keine Ahnung. Jedenfalls wäre jetzt wirklich ein guter Moment, um eine Idee zu haben.

„Jungs, lasst mich bitte nicht…"

„Peter, sei still, ich denke nach", fuhr James ihn an.

James näherte sich dem Löwen und Harry fand seinen Vater wirklich mutig. Er ging seinerseits noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu und ließ sich von James streicheln. Dieser atmete erleichtert auf.

Die Jungen konnten also an dem Löwen vorbeigehen – Peter war panischer als die anderen beiden – und entfernten sich unter James' Tarnumhang Richtung Schloss.

Harry dagegen schlug die Richtung zur Lichtung ein, holte seine Sachen, um anschließend in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzukehren.

–

Am nächsten Morgen war das Aufstehen, so wie im Vormonat, extrem schwer und Harry musste sich einmal mehr von Snape einen revitalisierenden Trank geben lassen.

„Danke, Severus. Du weißt nicht, wie sehr du mich rettest."

„Das wird mir später sicherlich einmal nützlich sein. Du solltest mir aber trotzdem sagen, was du nachts machst, anstatt zu schlafen wie jeder andere auch.

„Ich geh ein wenig spazieren und erkunde das Schloss."

„Und kannst du mir erklären, wie du es schaffst, dass die Lehrer dich nicht erwischen?"

„Ich bin sehr vorsichtig. Aber hast schon Recht, dieser Katze des Hausmeisters aus dem Weg zu gehen ist wirklich schwer."

„Wem sagst du das! Ich schaffe es nie, sie abzuschütteln."

„Aha. Dann kann ich ja die Frage zurückgeben: Was machst du nachts in den Korridoren!"

„Nichts Besonderes. Jedenfalls sind das nicht deine Angelegenheiten."

Harry hätte sich nie verletzt fühlen sollen von dem, was Severus zu ihm sagte. Und dennoch tat er es. Er hatte in Severus einen Freund gefunden, in dem einzigen Menschen auf Erden, den er, nach Voldemort, hasste.

–

Bei den Rumtreibern war der Morgen nach Vollmond immer hart, doch sie versuchten es zu verbergen. Dies gelang ihnen aber nicht immer, vor allem in Zaubertränke, wo ihre Unaufmerksamkeit überaus offenkundig war.

Doch was die drei Rumtreiber noch mehr bekümmerte, was Lilys Energie. Sie verhielt sich ganz normal und passte auf wie immer. Man konnte erkennen, dass sie eine „gute Nacht" hinter sich hatte, oder wenigstens keine schlaflose. Das musste also heißen, dass ihre Theorie komplett in sich zusammenstürzte. Es gab außer ihnen niemanden in Gryffindor, der Animagus war.

Durch eine einfache Schlussfolgerung waren sie also übereingekommen, dass es ein echter Löwe war und kein Zauberer.

Allein James war nicht einverstanden mit dieser Theorie. Doch er weigerte sich zuzugeben, dass ein Zauberer aus einem anderen Haus eine Animagusform haben konnte, die ihrem Hausemblem so ähnlich sah. Dennoch versprach er sich insgeheim, die Ausfragungen weiterzuführen. Vielleicht fand er ja das Mysterium schließlich doch heraus, das den Löwen umgab.

Aber erst einmal hatte er keine Zeit, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Das Quidditchspiel nahm nun alle Gedanken der Erst- bis Siebtklässler aller Häuser in Anspruch.

Je weiter der Oktober fortschritt, desto mehr stieg die Spannung. Vor allem unter den zwei verfeindeten Häusern konnte man sagen, dass die Atmosphäre scharf wie ein Messer war.

Es war eines der ersten Male, dass die Slytherins die anderen Schüler angriffen. Zuvor hatten sie immer zu viel Angst vor den Rumtreibern gehabt, doch nun hatten sie Herry.

Alle Slytherins waren überzeugt, dass Herry die verteidigen würde, wenn die Rumtreiber sich an ihnen rächen wollten.

Sie hatten Unrecht, doch das wussten sie noch nicht.

Die Unterrichtsstunden waren immer noch uninteressant, vor allem in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Der Professor redete immer noch über Dementoren und niemandem war es bisher gelungen, einen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Der beste war selbstverständlich der Herrys, zum großen Missfallen des Professors.

Zaubertränke verlief immer noch gleich: Harry hatte zwei Lehrer und er stellte fest, dass er immer besser darin wurde. Dafür half er seinerseits Snape in Verwandlung.

Harry hatte beschlossen, endlich der Klasse zu zeigen, dass er ein Kissen in einen Vogel verwandeln konnte und er gab ihnen wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Vorstellung.

Das Kissen hatte sich in einen königlichen Adler verwandelt, was die ganze Klasse erstaunte und besonders die Lehrerin. Dafür hatte McGonagall ihm 30 Punkte anerkannt, was James ganz und gar nicht gefiel, da er sich immer noch mit der Kissenlektion herumärgerte.

In Zauberkunst bemerkte Harry, dass er auch hier immer stärker wurde durch das viele Arbeiten an seiner Magie ohne Zauberstab. Die Stunden schienen ihm viel einfacher.

Was Pflege magischer Geschöpfe anbelangte, so waren die Stunden eine reine Wonne. Nachdem sie die Feen durchgenommen hatten, widmeten sie sich den Thestralen.

„Also, kann mir jemand sagen, was Sie schon über die Thestrale wissen?" fragte der Professor. „Ja, Miss Evans?"

„Es sind mythische Kreaturen, die man nur sehen kann, wenn man zuvor schon den Tod gesehen hatte."

„Das ist korrekt. Fünf Punkte für Gryffindor. Ja, Mr Praott?"

„Es sind schwarze Pferde mit seltsamen weißen Augen. Sie sehen eher furchterregend aus und ernähren sich von frischem Tierfleisch. Außerdem können sie sehr nützlich sein, da sie folgsam/gelehrig sind und uns überall hinbringen können, wo wir hinwollen. Und natürlich können, wie Miss Evans schon gesagt hat, nur diejenigen sie sehen, die gesehen haben, wie jemand gestorben ist."

„Das ist eine sehr exakte Beschreibung. Ich nehme an, dass Sie die Thestrale sehen können?"

„Ja."

„Darf ich Sie fragen, wen sie haben sterben sehen?"

„Nein, Sie dürfen nicht fragen."

Die Klasse sagte einen langen Augenblick kein Wort. Niemand wagte, das schwere Schweigen zu brechen, das nun herrschte.

„Nun, Hagrid weiß, wo die Thestrale zu finden sind und führt uns dort hin. Ich möchte, dass Sie mir und Hagrid folgen und ich bitte Sie darum, sich nicht vom Weg zu entfernen."

Alle folgten dem Professor in den dichten Wald. Manche hatten Angst, andere waren aufgeregt und einer zeigte überhaupt kein Gefühl, als er den Wald betrat.

Sie machten vor den Kadavern toter Tiere Halt. Einige Schüler schien es übel zu werden, während andere sich nur verständnislos ansahen…

Selbstverständlich verstand die ganze Klasse, was vor sich ging, als Herry sich den Kadavern näherte – und etwas streichelte, das kaum jemand zu sehen schien.

Die einzigen Schüler, welche die Thestrale sehen konnten waren Sophie, Alec, Ashley, Herry und Peter. Letzterer schien im übrigen nahe einer Panikattacke.

James sah ihn seltsam an. „Sind sie wirklich so schrecklich, Peter?"

„Noch schrecklicher! Ihr könnt euch nicht vorstellen, wie furchterregend ihre Zähne aussehen – und Praott scheint sie auch noch zu mögen! Dieser Junge ist wirklich nicht normal. Er ist genauso furchteinflößend wie diese Pferde! Er macht mir wirklich Angst, wisst ihr? Wie er mich immer ansieht… Böser als er euch ansieht!"

„Wenn du meinst, Peter", meinte James, ohne groß daran zu glauben.

Der Unterricht endete und man konnte bemerken, dass diejenigen Schüler, welche die Thestrale sehen konnten, von deren Anblick schreckensbleich waren. Jedenfalls alle außer Praott.

„Hey, wo ist eigentlich Praott abgeblieben?", fragte James.

„Ich weiß nicht. Er war gerade noch hinter uns", erwiderte Sirius.

„Professor", rief James, wobei er den Lehrer einholte. „Ich glaube, dass ein Schüler fehlt. Praott ist nicht mehr da."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen um Ihren Kameraden. Ich weiß, wo er ist und er geht kein Risiko ein."

James blieb der Mund offen stehen. Immerhin hatte der Professor ihnen gesagt, dass sie bei der Gruppe bleiben sollten und jetzt, wo ein Schüler fehlte, machte er sich keine Sorgen? Das war wirklich seltsam!

James bemerkte jedoch, dass Praott beim Unterricht am Nachmittag wieder da war.

Die Stunde Kräuterkunde bei Professor Sprout war für Harry eine wahre Hölle. Die Lehrerin war wohl immer noch sauer auf ihn wegen der Geschichte mit ihrem Gewächshaus, obwohl er die zwei Wochen Strafarbeit damit verbracht hatte, alle möglichen Pflanzensorten wieder einzupflanzen. Jedes Mal, wenn sie eine Frage stellte, rief sie ihn auf und wenn er die Antwort einmal nicht wusste, dann wurde Slytherin Punkte abgezogen.

Der Unterricht in Astronomie war wirklich langweilig. Der Professor war hochmotiviert, aber es war nicht gerade sehr aufregend, die Mondkalender zu lesen. Harry hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass der Professor ihn immer wieder seltsam ansah, wenn er gerade nicht hinsah.

Was Harry jedenfalls über alles pries, war seine Anonymität in der Zaubererwelt. Kaum jemand hatte bemerkt, dass er eine Narbe hatte. Die einzigen, die sie gesehen hatten, waren Severus und Sophie und er hatte ihnen einfach gesagt, dass er sie von einem Besenunfall davongetragen hatte, was sie ihm ohne weiteres geglaubt hatten.

Seit zwei Wochen schon redete Sophie wieder mit Harry und er fand die Freundschaft wieder, die er Anfang des Jahres verloren geglaubt hatte. Was er jedoch ganz und gar nicht mochte, war Nicolas' plötzliches Interesse an Sophie. Er spürte, dass da etwas nicht so ganz stimmte.

Er wusste, dass die Gryffindors normalerweise keine Slytherins verführten. So beschloss er, Nicolas etwas auf den Zahn zu fühlen, um zu erfahren, warum er sich so für sie interessierte.

Während des ganzen langen Monats hatte er sich sehr von den Gryffindors entfernt und blieb bei den Slytherins. Nicht, weil er es gerne so wollte, sondern um sich besser eingliedern zu können. Er musste weiterhin einen Ort finden, wo er Weihnachten verbringen konnte. Die Ferien rückten näher, doch vor allem kam Halloween zunächst einmal immer näher und Dumbledore hatte ihnen einen großen Ball vorgeschlagen, um das Ereignis zu feiern.

Voldemort trieb außerhalb Hogwarts' noch immer sein Unwesen, doch da er persönlich nicht an den Angriffen teilnahm, fühlte Harry seine Narbe nicht mehr schmerzen. Im Gegenteil, er fühlte sich schuldig, wenn er an manchen Morgen traurige Gesichter sah. Er sagte sich, dass er Dumbledore hätte warnen können, wenn seine Narbe gebrannt hätte.

Zwei Wochen – es blieben nur noch zwei kleine Wochen bis zum ersten Quidditchspiel. Die Spannung hatte ihren Höhepunkt erreicht. Jeder Schüler war angespannt und viele gingen zur Krankenschwester, um Verletzungen von wirklich scheußlichen Flüchen heilen zu lassen. Meistens waren es Slytherins oder Gryffindors, die Madam Pomfrey aufsuchten…

James vertrieb sich die Zeit, indem er mit seinem goldenen Schnatz spielte oder am See entlangging. Sirius dagegen verlegte sich auf seine Witze und folgte James bei seinen Spaziergängen um den See. Remus spielte Schach und Peter sah ohne große Überzeugung ins Feuer.

Harry übte unterdessen seine Zauberei ohne Zauberstab. Den Schwebezauberbeherrschte er so langsam richtig gut und so beschloss er, sich einen anderen, etwas schwierigeren Zauberspruch vorzunehmen, den Entwaffnungszauber. Er trainierte sich immer alleine, doch es war schwierig, den Entwaffnungszauber zu üben, ohne dass ihm jemand als „Gegner" half.

Er redete auch immer noch mit Moony, dem Wolf, den er verwandeln konnte. Auch besuchte er weiterhin die Einhörner, die immer fröhlich waren, ihn bei sich aufzunehmen, ebenso wie die Feen.

Harry fühlte sich im Verbotenen Wald in Sicherheit, obgleich er wusste, dass er sich nicht ganz auf dieses Gefühl verlassen sollte.

Die Zeit verflog unerbittlich und das sehnlich erwartete Spiel fand endlich statt!

Am Morgen des großen Spiels aß Harry nichts. Er konnte nicht, da gab es nichts zu machen.

Bei den Gryffindors war es dasselbe. Niemand hatte wirklich Hunger. Alle schauten lieber mit mörderischen Blicken zu den Slytherins, welche die Blicke genauso böse zurückgaben.

Es war sozusagen ein schweigsamer Krieg. Herry nahm daran nicht teil. Er fand das zu kindisch und wollte einfach nur mit Lily reden. Es war schon eine Zeit her, dass er mit ihr gesprochen hatte, abgesehen von ihren sporadischen Unterhaltungen in der Bibliothek.

Lily war ein wirklich kluges Mädchen und es tat ihm gut, sich mit seiner Mutter zu unterhalten, die er nur so wenig kannte.

Er verließ die Große Halle zur selben Zeit wie mehrere Schüler und als er gerade um eine Ecke biegen wollte, hörte er ein Gespräch zwischen zwei Jungen, deren Stimmen ihm bekannt vorkamen, doch er konnte sie nicht identifizieren.

„Also, wie geht unsere Wette voran?"

„Sophie beißt schon an. Es gibt in der Hinsicht kein Problem. Aber Praott macht etwas Ärger, er will sie beschützen oder so was. Wenn du die Blicke sehen würdest, die er mir zuwirft. Dann trau ich mich nicht, mich zu sehr an sie heranzumachen. Du weißt, dass er genauso stark ist wie James und ich würde ihm wirklich nicht gerne in einem Duell gegenüberstehen."

Harry wollte nicht mehr hören. Nicolas spielte mit Sophies Gefühlen und das widerte ihn an. Sie verdiente das wirklich nicht, sie war so charmant und nett, großherzig und freundlich, wenn man sie gut genug kannte.

Harry war selbst überrascht, als er in Gedanken ein solches Bild von Sophie machte. Was sollte das bedeuten?

Er war noch nie sehr begabt gewesen, seine Gefühle zu analysieren, wenn es um Mädchen ging.

Er setzte seinen Weg zur Bibliothek fort, wo er Lily antraf, die in ein sehr großes, staubiges Zauberbuch vertieft war. Das erinnerte ihn an Hermine. Nur sie konnte einen solchen Wälzer lesen – jetzt wusste er ja, dass es noch jemanden gab, der dazu fähig war.

„Hallo Lily, was gibt's Neues?"

„Oh – abgesehen von dem Spiel nichts Besonderes."

„Sag mal, würdest du gerne mit mir zum Ball gehen?" Harrys Stimme zitterte leicht, was sein Unwohlsein verriet.

„Sehr gerne", antwortete sie lächelnd. „Deine Kumpel werden nichts sagen?"

„Sie haben nichts zu sagen. Das ist mein Leben, so weit ich weiß."

„Da bin ich ganz deiner Meinung. – Sag mal, gehst du Weihnachten zu deiner Familie?"

„Ähm, nein. Ich bleib alleine hier…"

„Oh! Ist das nicht ein bisschen langweilig?"

„Ich bin es gewohnt, während der Festtage alleine zu sein."

Das war nicht ganz gelogen. Vor Hogwarts hatte er Weihnachten in dem Schrank unter der Treppe verbracht, während die Dursleys Familienmitglieder empfingen. Er hatte nicht verstanden, dass Weihnachten eine Feier für alle war, bis er nach Hogwarts gekommen war.

„Okay, ich muss mich auf das Spiel vorbereiten. Wirst du kommen?"

„Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dir zuschauen."

Harry zwinkerte ihr zu und ging Richtung Umkleidekabinen der Slytherins davon.

Dort angekommen hatten die Spieler böse Blicke aufgesetzt und Malfoy grinste sie aufmunternd an, was Harry nur noch mehr anwiderte. Er zog seine Quidditchuniform an, die er mit so vielen schlechten Begegnungen auf dem Spielfeld assoziierte. Er hätte sie beinahe abgelehnt und nach seiner roten Uniform verlangt, nicht diese grün-silberne!

Von draußen konnte er schon die Menge schreien hören. Sicherlich nicht für ihre Mannschaft… Er hörte die Stimme des Stadionsprechers, eine Stimme, die er nicht genau identifizieren konnte.

Harry war auf sein Bauchweh konzentriert. Er hatte den Eindruck, dass all seine Eingeweide zu einem einzigen Brei zerschmolzen und ihm somit ein kaum erträgliches Bauchweh bereiteten. Man hätte denken können, dass er sich an die Nervosität vor einem Quidditchspiel langsam gewöhnt hätte, doch es war immer wieder dasselbe.

Er hörte, wie der Stadionsprecher die Namen der Gryffindor-Mannschaft schrie und jeder applaudierte. Das Stadium vibrierte fast. Harry wurde wirklich immer nervöser…

Er sprang auf, als er den Sprecher die Namen Potter und Black nannte. Sein Vater war natürlich der Kapitän seiner Mannschaft.

Dann hörte Harry, wie der Stadionsprecher die Namen seiner Mannschaft ankündigte. Der Applaus der Menge war sehr viel zurückgehaltener – einzig die Slytherins applaudierten.

Harry war an den Applaus gewöhnt, er war fast ein wenig gekrängt, nur so wenig zu hören. Sein Stolz war verletzt.

Er betrat das Spielfeld. Potter und Malfoy schüttelten sich die Hände – oder sie rissen sie sich vielmehr beinahe ab.

Als der Pfiff ertönte, stieß sich Harry ab und er fand sich James gegenüber in der Luft wieder. Letzterer warf ihm einen kühlen Blick zu. Das brachte Harry innerlich zum Lachen, auch wenn er nicht sagen konnte, warum.

Als er gespürt hatte, wie der Wind sein Gesicht streichelte, fühlte er sich von Neuem total frei. Er schloss die Augen, um die frische Luft einzuatmen und all die Gerüche, die sie mit sich trug.

Er verweilte in dieser Position für ein paar Sekunden. Das Fliegen war wirklich für ihn geschaffen. Er öffnete plötzlich die Augen und kreuzte James' Blick. Harry lächelte ihn etwas mysteriös an, ein bisschen so wie Remus es immer tat, und begann seine Runden über dem Feld. Das Spiel hatte schließlich begonnen.

„Ah, da sind ja die Sucher, die sich endlich auf die Suche nach dem berühmten goldenen Schnatz machen. Ich muss Sie wohl nicht daran erinnern: Der Fang bringt der Mannschaft 150 Punkte ein! Erinnern wir uns bei der Gelegenheit auch gleich daran, dass die Mannschaft der Gryffindors bisher noch nie verloren hat, seit sie den besten Sucher aller Zeiten haben, James Potter…"

„Mr Potedia, bitte etwas weniger Parteilichkeit!"

„Natürlich, Professor McGonagall."

Dieses Mal reagierte Harrys Gehirn auf den Familiennamen – es war Alec, Annes Bruder. Und natürlich war er auch ein klein wenig parteiisch…

Auf einmal fehlten ihm die Kommentare von Lee!

Er flog weiterhin über dem Feld herum, wobei er das Spiel verfolgte. Die Gryffindors hatten eine fast perfekte Spieltechnik: Die Jäger hatten ein gutes Zusammenspiel und schafften es, den Slytherins immer wieder auszuweichen.

Malfoy war der Hüter und er schaffte es nicht, den Quaffel aufzuhalten. Harry lachte sich halb tot darüber.

„Und ein weiteres Tor für die Gryffindors. Somit führen sie jetzt mit 40 zu 0. Kommt schon, Gryffindors, ihr seid die Bes…"

„Potedia!"

„Schon gut, Professor… Und schon wieder ein Tor für die Gryffindors! 50 zu 0!"

Malfoy sah seine zwei Treiber an und diese schienen ausnahmsweise zu verstehen, was er ihnen mitteilen wollte. Sie griffen die Jäger der Gegnermannschaft an.

Harry war außer sich vor Zorn, was auch James auffiel. Harry verdoppelte seinen Einsatz, um den Schnatz zu finden. Er musste ihn einfach finden, um das Überleben der Gryffindor-Mannschaft zu sichern.

Er machte mehrere Sturzflüge, in die James mit einstieg. Es war eine Art Wettrennen unter den beiden, wobei derjenige verlor, der als erster wieder aufstieg, um nicht am Boden zu zerschellen. Natürlich war Harry bei diesem Spiel der Sieger. Am amüsantesten waren zweifelsohne die Kommentare des Stadionsprechers.

„Praott riskiert einen neuen haarsträubenden Sturzflug, dicht gefolgt von James Potter. Wer von den beiden wird wohl als erster wieder hoch in die Lüfte steigen? Wie üblich ist es Potter… Ich glaube es nicht! Man könnte meinen, Praott versucht, sich umzubringen, aber nein, er schafft es immer wieder und da sind sie wieder alle beide, wohl auf!"

Während dieses Kommentars hielt das Publikum den Atem an. Kein Lärm war mehr zu hören. Dann, als Praott schließlich wieder in der Luft aufstieg, fingen sie wieder an, die Gryffindor-Mannschaft anzufeuern.

Harry versuchte erneut einen Sturzflug, nur dass er diesmal einen leichten goldenen Blitz aus den Augenwinkeln wahrgenommen hatte. Er beschleunigte so schnell es ging.

„Und Praott stürzt schon wieder auf den Boden zu… Er hält immer noch nicht an… Bei Merlin, das will ich lieber nicht sehen… Er ist nur noch wenige Meter vom Boden entfernt… Ich kann nicht mehr hinsehen."

Die meisten Schüler hatten wirklich die Augen geschlossen. Lily jedoch war zu geschockt, um sie zu schließen. Alles, was sie sah, war, wie Praott und Potter mit einer für ihren Geschmack viel zu schnellen Geschwindigkeit auf den Boden zurasten.

James war noch immer an Praotts Seite. Er sah, wie der Boden sich ihm viel zu schnell näherte und warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf seinen Gegner. Alles, was er in dessen Gesicht lesen konnte, war Freude – eine riesige Freude, die er nicht verbergen konnte.

Der Boden war nun viel zu nahe und James riss seinen Besen erst fünf Meter vor dem Boden scharf herum.

Harry sah, dass sein Vater anhielt. Der Schnatz war genau vor ihm, in Reichweite seines Armes. Er streckte ihn aus, berührte leicht den kleinen Ball, fing ihn und holte somit Slytherin den Sieg.

Er war nur noch etwa einen halben Meter vom Boden entfernt, als er anhielt. Der plötzliche Stopp warf ihn von seinem Besen… Er war zwar völlig außer Atem, aber überglücklich. Das Publikum hatte immer noch die Augen geschlossen. Plötzlich hörten sie – ein Lachen.

Harry lachte, er weinte schon fast vor Lachen. Dieser Sturzflug war einfach zu perfekt gewesen. Einmal mehr hatte er dem Tod ins Gesicht gesehen.

Er lag hier der Länge nach auf dem Boden und konnte sein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Manche Schüler öffneten die Augen. Sie sahen James, der fassungslos auf Praott starrte, der wiederum auf der Erde lag und lachte.

Praott hob seine Hand und zeigte den Schnatz.

Die Slytherinränge explodierten auf einmal vor Applaus und Jubelrufen.

„Es… scheint, dass Praott den Schnatz gefangen hat… Das macht dann 150 zu 50 für die Slytherin-Mannschaft", stotterte der Stadionsprecher ebenfalls reichlich ungläubig und dennoch ein wenig widerwillig.

Die geschlossene Mannschaft kam auf Harry zu, der noch immer lachte.

Auch Snape kämpfte sich zu Herry durch.

„Sag mal, bist du total krank im Kopf! Vollkommen verrückt geworden? Was hat dich geritten, so eine Nummer abzuziehen? Ehrlich mal, bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen!"

„Beruhig dich, Severus. Wir haben doch gewonnen, oder?"

Harry stand auf und ging zu den Umkleideräumen, wo bereits jemand auf ihn wartete. Dieser Jemand war Lily.

„SAG MAL, WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN! HAST DU NOCH ALLE TASSEN IM SCHRANK ODER WAS!"

Lily unterbrach sich selbst und zog Herry vor den missbilligenden Augen seiner Mannschaft in eine feste Umarmung.

„Reg dich nicht auf, Lily. Das ist das Spiel…"

„Genau. Ich hab schon immer gesagt, dass es ein Spiel für Verrückte ist. Du hast noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass du hättest sterben können! Ich war tot vor Angst und du…"

Lily vervollständigte ihren Satz nicht, sondern brach in Tränen aus. Harry nahm sie in den Arm, um sie sanft zu beruhigen.

Bei den Gryffindors war die Stimmung alles andere als gut. Es reichte schon, dass zwei ihrer Jäger im Krankenflügel waren, da ein Klatscher sie versehentlicher Weise getroffen hatte, doch die Niederlage tat noch das übrige zu ihrer miesen Laune.

James war zornig. Einerseits auf sich selbst, weil er nicht so gut wie Praott war, und andererseits auf ihre Niederlage im Allgemeinen.

Sein Stolz hatte einen tiefen versetzt bekommen. Er, der beste Sucher, den Hogwarts je gekannt hatte, hatte sich von einem Neuen schlagen lassen und zu allem Überfluss handelte es sich hierbei auch noch um einen Slytherin.

„Geht's, James?" fragte Sirius.

„Nein, es geht überhaupt nicht! Ich wusste, dass ich noch mehr Trainingsstunden hätte ansetzen müssen und…"

„James, du kannst nichts dafür. Schau mich an", verlangte Sirius ernsthaft. „Du kannst nichts dafür. Noch mehr Training hätte auch nichts gebracht. Öffne endlich die Augen, James. Dieser Typ ist nicht ganz richtig im Kopf. Erinnerst du dich noch an das Buch, das Remus uns gezeigt hat? Er ist mental gestört und du nicht, James. Er ist verrückt und hat kein Gefühl für Gefahren. Du hast es ja gesehen – so einen Sturzflug hinzulegen! Das einzige, was ihn motiviert ist der Tod selbst. Warum sieht er deiner Meinung nach die Thestrale?"

„Du hast Recht", gab James schließlich zu und sie gingen zusammen in die Umkleidekabinen. Genau in dem Moment hörten sie eine Stimme. Lilys. James drehte sich um und sah eine Szene, die er nie hätte sehen sollen.

Alles, was er sah, war Herry, der Lily im Arm hielt, viel zu sanft seiner Meinung nach. Er musste etwas unternehmen. Er begann, auf sie zuzugehen, als Sirius ihn zurückhielt.

„Verschlimmere die Situation bloß nicht!"

„Aber… er… er… er nimmt mir das einzige Mädchen weg, das ich liebe!" sagte er, wobei er vor Zorn explodierte.

„Ich weiß, aber… weißt du, es gibt viele Mädchen, die noch was draufzahlen würden, um mit dir ausgehen zu dürfen…"

„Aber ich will Lily ! Ich will sie und ich werde sie haben, hast du mich verstanden!"

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie auf die Weise kriegen wirst."

„Jetzt fällst du mir auch noch in den Rücken, oder was!"

„Natürlich nicht. Hör schon auf, ich hab nie…"

„Ich geh. Ich nehm' eine heiße Dusche und rechne heute beim Abendessen nicht mit mir." Damit ging James, noch sauer auf Sirius, auf Praott und vor allem auf sich selbst. Es war das erste Mal, dass er ein Hindernis in seinem Leben hatte, das erste Mal, dass jemand in Quidditch besser war als er, das erste Mal, dass…

James überdachte seinen Zorn, als er am See spazieren ging. Er warf ab und zu Kieselsteine in den See… nach dem zehnten Stein, spuckte der See ihn plötzlich wieder aus.

James war zuerst überrascht, dann versuchte er etwas: Er warf einen weiteren Stein in das Wasser. Auch dieser wurde ein paar Sekunden wieder zurückgeworfen.

Um sich etwas zu amüsieren, warf er einen noch größeren Stein in den See. Wie die anderen, kam auch diese wieder ans Ufer zurück, doch dieses Mal tauchte ein Kopf aus dem Wasser auf.

Was war das für eine neue Kreatur, die James nicht kannte?

tbc...


	13. Der Halloweenball – 1

**12. Kapitel: Der Halloweenball (1)**

Das Quidditchspiel hatte die Gryffindors zerschlagen und den Slytherins Ansehen eingebracht. Leider war das ganz und gar nicht gut, denn die zukünftigen Todesser machten jetzt das Gesetz. Natürlich versuchten die Rumtreiber sie unter Kontrolle zu halten und in ihre Schranken zurückzuweisen.

Doch die Kämpfe auf den Korridoren wurden immer häufiger. Die Spannung musste unbedingt abgebaut werden und der Einzige, der etwas an dem Verlauf der Dinge ändern konnte, war Harry.

Dieser nahm nicht an den Kämpfen auf den Gängen teil. Die meiste Zeit waren es die Rumtreiber, die gegen Sechstklass-Slytherins kämpften. Zu Harrys großer Erleichterung beteiligte sich auch Snape nie an den verschiedenen Duellen. Im Moment war Snape noch nicht Teil der zukünftigen Todesser.

Das Blatt hatte sich indessen gewendet: Es waren nicht mehr die Rumtreiber, die Duelle mit ihren Feinden aufsuchten, sondern die Slytherins. Und all dieses Chaos hatte Harry selbst heraufbeschworen, auch wenn er es nicht gewollt hatte.

Man sah oft Lucius Zweitklässler aus Gryffindor provozieren, die sich nicht wehren konnten. Oder Bellatrix, wie sie die Rumtreiber herausforderte. Zu deren Glück konnten sie sich gut verteidigen.

Doch momentan ließen die Kämpfe ein wenig nach, da alle sich um den nahenden Ball Gedanken machten. Alle, außer Snape.

„Severus, gehst du nicht auf den Ball?"

„Nein."

„Warum?"

„Hab keine Lust."

„Schade, du solltest wirklich hingehen. Aber gut, es ist dein Leben."

Harry hatte bemerkt, dass Snape, selbst wenn es so aussah, als ob er zu der Gruppe der zukünftigen Todesser gehören würde, sich immer ein wenig abkapselte.

Bei den Gryffindors herrschte derweil komplettes Chaos. Die Rumtreiber hatten sich noch für keine Mädchen entschieden, mit denen sie zum Ball gehen würden und so hoffte jedes Mädchen insgeheim, dass sie eingeladen werden würde.

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen unterhielten sich die Rumtreiber unterdessen genau darüber.

„Also, wen werdet ihr einladen?", fragte Sirius voller Elan.

„Ähm…", begann Remus, „…ich denke, ich werde… ähm… Gabrielle einladen." Die letzten Worte hatte er nur noch errötend in sich hinein gemurmelt.

„Oh… Remus, du hast uns noch nie so eine schöne Farbe auf deinen Wangen gezeigt! – Und du, James?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich werde wahrscheinlich noch einmal versuchen, Evans einzuladen."

„Na dann, viel Glück, Alter. Und du, Peter?"

„Ich… ich habe eine Hufflepuff eingeladen und sie hat akzeptiert, mit mir hinzugehen."

„Hey, Leute! Peter war schneller als wir!"

„Sirius, anstatt hier herumzuhampeln, sag uns lieber, wen du einladen wirst!"

„Das erste Mädchen, das mir über den Weg läuft, warum?"

„Nur so…", sagte James.

„Und ihr, Alec, Nicolas?"

„Na ja, ich werde sicherlich Sophie einladen…", meinte Nicolas.

„Eine Slytherin! Du lädst eine Slytherin ein? Bist du verhext worden oder was!" wollte Sirius schockiert wissen.

„Nein, das ist nur eine Wette zwischen Alec und mir. Ich muss eine Slytherin abschleppen und ich glaube, dass ich diese Wette ziemlich schnell gewinnen werde."

„Wann habt ihr die Wette abgeschlossen?", wollte James überrascht wissen.

„Als ich dich aufgeweckt habe. Wenn du nicht ausgeflippt wärst, dann hätte Alec eine Slytherin aufreißen müssen. Aber leider hab ich ja verloren."

„Ah ja, ich erinnere mich", meinte James nachdenklich. „Was haltet ihr eigentlich vom Verhalten der Slytherins in letzter Zeit?"

„Ich finde, dass wir absolut nichts mehr unter Kontrolle haben, James", sagte Sirius in ernstem Ton. „Sie provozieren jeden, der ihnen über den Weg läuft, weil sie wissen, dass Praott sie beschützen wird. Er ist im Prinzip der einzige, der es schafft, uns die Stirn zu bieten."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es bemerkt habt, Jungs, aber Praott nimmt an keinem Duell teil und er beschwört auch keines herauf. Und wenn die Slytherins uns provozieren, dann hält er sich raus, findet ihr das nicht auch ein wenig komisch?"

„Remus, in meinen Augen ist dieser Junge ein einziges Rätsel!"

„Hey, Jungs, was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir Weihnachten zusammen verbringen? Meine Mutter will uns über die Ferien einladen. Dir stelle ich die Frage natürlich nicht, Sirius, aber ihr anderen?"

„Ich verbringe Weihnachten immer mit der Familie, Sorry", meinte Nicolas.

„Dasselbe gilt für mich", schloss sich Alec an. „Obwohl meine Schwester wahrscheinlich sogar kommen würde, wenn du sie einlädst."

„Ich kann nicht, James. Meine Eltern wollen Weihnachten zusammen verbringen."

„Ich bin dabei", sagte Remus. „Lädst du sonst noch jemanden ein?"

„Na ja, ich dachte nur noch an ein paar Mädchen, wie Lily, Anne und Gabrielle."

„Gute Idee", warf Sirius begeistert und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht ein.

Die Unterhaltung ging so noch weiter und bei den Mädchen unterhielt man sich über das gleiche Gesprächsthema.

„Also Lily, bist du schon zum Ball eingeladen worden?", wollte Gabrielle neugierig wissen.

„Ja", antwortete Lily lediglich mysteriös.

„Ach, komm schon, sag mir, wer! Sag's mir! Bitte!"

„Schon gut. – Ich geh mit Herry."

„Herry!" hakte Anne überrascht nach. „Du gehst mit Herry zum Ball? Mit einem Slytherin?"

„Ja, und? Er ist wirklich nett, wenn du's genau wissen willst. Oh, da fällt mir ein, ich muss noch mit ihm reden.Und wie sieht es bei euch aus?"

„Noch niemand", antwortete Gabrielle ein wenig enttäuscht.

„Bei mir auch nicht", meinte Anne. „Aber es ist ja auch noch ein bisschen hin. Erst mal sollten wir klären, was wir dieses Wochenende machen, schließlich ist Hogsmeade-Wochenende."

„Das stimmt. Das wäre die perfekte Gelegenheit, unsere Festumhänge zu kaufen!"

„Okay, Mädels, ich geh dann mal", verkündete Lily, womit sie den Raum verließ, um auf die Rumtreiber zu stoßen, die ebenfalls gerade die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal herunterkamen.

„Hey, Evans! Sag mal, was hältst du davon, mit dem schönsten Jungen von Hogwarts zum Ball zu gehen?"

„Viel. Sehr viel sogar. Deswegen hab ich auch zu Herry ja gesagt", erwiderte sie zornig.

„WAS! Du gehst mit Praott hin! Bist du total verrückt geworden oder was!"

„Nein, ich bin nicht verrückt. Also sei so nett und lass mich vorbei. Ehrlich mal, du bist wirklich schlimmer als ein Erstklässler!"

Lily verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging auf direktem Weg zur Bibliothek, da sie hoffte, Herry dort vorzufinden.

–

Währenddessen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors…

„Habt ihr das gehört! Sie… sie… sie geht… mit… Praott!"

„Ich weiß, das ist hart, James. Aber sie weiß ja nur nicht, was sie an dir verpasst. Mach sie eifersüchtig. Um ehrlich zu sein wundert es mich, dass du daran noch nie gedacht hast!"

„Du hast Recht, Sirius, aber mit wem? Niemand anderes interessiert mich", erwiderte James.

„Ach, nimm doch… vielleicht Aline."

„Ja, vielleicht…" Doch James war mit Gedanken ganz wo anders. Sein Zorn war wieder zurück und er erinnerte sich an sein seltsames Abenteuer am Abend des Quidditch-Spiels.

**FLASH-BACK**

Als James diesen Kopf aus dem Wasser auftauchen sah, war er zunächst in Panik geraten. Was war diese Kreatur? Welche Kreatur konnte das nur sein?

„Schmeißt du mir hier Kieselsteine auf den Kopf? Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu stören, du einfacher Sterblicher!"

Die Kreatur hatte eine kristallhelle Stimme. Es war eine bezaubernde Kreatur, oder eher eine Frau, doch ihre Haut hatte eine war sehr bleich. Ihr Haar wurde von einem Algenband zusammengehalten, in dem sich Muscheln verfangen hatten.

James konnte ihren Körper nicht sehen, jedenfalls noch nicht. Doch sein Zorn, der sich lediglich ein wenig gelegt hatte, kam wieder an die Oberfläche.

„Ja, ich beschmeiß dich hier mit Steinen, und? Ich habe immerhin das Recht, Kieselsteine in den See zu werfen, das ist nicht in den Schulregeln verboten und glaub mir, ich kenn die Regeln auswendig…"

James kannte die Schulregeln nur deshalb auswendig, um sich besser darüber hinwegzusetzen, oder eher, um sie zu seinen Gunsten und der der Rumtreiber auslegen zu können.

Die Kreatur hatte James' Tonfall ganz und gar nicht gemocht und hatte eine große Welle eiskalten Wassers auf ihn geschickt, was James abkühlte.

„So, bist du jetzt ruhiger?"

„Nein, ich bin nur durchnässt, danke für diese kostenlose Dusche!" erwiderte er noch immer mit demselben zornigen Ton, was ihm nur eine weitere Welle einbrachte.

„Und jetzt?"

„Lass das sofort bleiben! Ich schwöre dir, wenn ich jemals…" Er hatte keine Zeit, seinen Satz zu vollenden, da die Kreatur bereits eine weitere Welle auf ihn geschickt hatte. James war wie erstarrt.

„Immer noch wütend?", fragte sie leichthin. Ihr daraufhin folgendes Lachen war bezaubernd.

„Hm…" James wagte sich nicht, noch ein weiteres Wort zu sprechen, um nicht eine weitere Welle Wasser abzubekommen.

„Gut, ich sehe, dass der kleine Sterbliche sich beruhigt hat. Wie heißt du?"

„Ich hab absolut keine Lust, es dir zu sagen!" James war außerordentlich stur.

„Willst du noch einmal durchnässt werden?"

„_Solis._ Siehst du: Magie kann einem sehr nützlich sein." James hatte einen Trockenzauber angewendet. „Ich heiße James und du?"

„Galatée."

„Bist… bist du eine Nixe?"

„Oh! Du kennst uns! Nur sehr wenige Schüler kennen uns. Ja, ich bin eine Nixe. Tochter von Doris und der MeernympheNérée. Ich habe eine der Gaben meines Vaters: Ich kann verschiedene Formen annehmen."

„Ich kenne die Gaben deines Vaters nicht. Was sind die anderen?"

„Seine anderen Gaben? Die Gabe der Vorhersage. Das ist kein Geschenk, glaub mir. Ich ziehe es vor, nicht zu wissen, was die Zukunft für mich bereithält."

„Ich würde es gerne wissen…", erwiderte James träumerisch. „Einfach nur, um zu wissen, wie ich Praott besiegen kann."

„Wer ist das?"

„Ein anderer Junge, der immer gegen mich ist, egal was ich mache."

„Das erklärt nicht den Zorn, den du gerade verspürt hattest."

„Er… nimmt mir das Mädchen, das ich liebe…"

„Mit Gewalt?"

„…Nein…"

„In dem Fall musst du darum kämpfen, sie für dich zu gewinnen."

„Darum kämpfen?"

„Nicht physisch gesehen, du Dummkopf. Du musst ihr Herz gewinnen."

„Wie? Sie hasst mich. Sie findet mich zu kindisch und unreif. Ich bin eigentlich gar nicht so, aber wenn sie in der Nähe ist, dann…"

„In dem Fall… mach sie eifersüchtig. Wenn du siehst, dass sie nicht eifersüchtig ist, dann mag sie dich nicht, doch wenn sie es ist, dann hast du vielleicht eine Chance."

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

**ENDE FLASH-BACK**

Diese Geschichte kam James wieder ins Gedächtnis. Er konnte vielleicht die Nixe nutzen, um Lily eifersüchtig zu machen. Wenn das nicht klappen würde, dann würde er wenigstens Praott eifersüchtig machen. James hatte wieder ein Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Seine Gedanken wurden von Sirius' Hand unterbrochen, die vor seinen Augen auf- und abwedelte.

„Bist du noch bei uns, James?"

„Ja, ich bin da. Glaubt ihr, dass jemand draußen unterwegs ist?"

„Ähm… James, es ist nach acht Uhr und ich denke, dass es zu kalt ist, als dass sich jemand draußen rumtreiben würde."

„Sehr gut. Ich werde noch eine Runde drehen und komm danach wieder, okay?"

„Du wirst doch nicht etwa Lily und Praott hinterher spionieren, nicht wahr?", fragte Remus argwöhnisch.

„Aber nein! Ich werde nur ein Mädchen zum Ball einladen. Doch ich muss vorher den Direktor etwas fragen. Bis später." James ging, das Lächeln noch immer auf dem Gesicht, in den Korridor hinaus, wobei er die drei anderen Rumtreiber ratlos zurück ließ.

„Glaubt ihr, dass er Evans schon vergessen hat?", fragte Peter.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, Peter. Das wäre wirklich zu schnell."

„Okay und was, wenn wir unsere Hausaufgabe in Zaubertränke erledigen?"

„Remus, du schaffst es immer wieder, meine Laune zu senken."

„Ich weiß, aber ohne mich würdest du nie deine Hausaufgaben machen, Sirius."

„Da hast du Recht", meinte Sirius.

Die drei Rumtreiber begannen also ihren Zaubertränke-Aufsatz, der am nächsten Morgen abgegeben werden musste.

–

Währenddessen kam Lily in der Bibliothek an, wo sie Herry tatsächlich antraf, der über seinen Hausaufgaben saß.

„Hallo Herry!"

„Oh, guten Abend Lily."

„Ich wollte dir etwas vorschlagen. Ich weiß, dass du während den Ferien hier bleibst, also habe ich meine Eltern gefragt, ob ich jemanden über die Feiertage einladen könnte und sie sind einverstanden."

„Oh! Und wen wirst du einladen?", fragte er, da er nicht wusste, worauf Lily hinauswollte.

„Sag mal, machst du das absichtlich?"

„Was?"

„Ich lade _dich_ ein, Herry." Lily begann zu lachen und Harry lief leicht rot an. Wirklich, er und die Mädchen, das waren zwei unterschiedliche Welten.

„Ähm, ja, das wäre wirklich sehr schön. Ich werde kommen, danke für die Einladung!" Er lächelte Lily leicht verlegen an, woraufhin wiederum Lily rot wurde.

„Gut. Treib dich nicht mehr zu lange hier rum. Bald ist Bettruhe."

Harry warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Uhr. „Da bleibt mir noch Zeit, meine Hausaufgabe fertig zu schreiben. Danke Lily, ehrlich."

„Kein Problem. Niemand sollte Weihnachten alleine verbringen."

Harry war noch ganz benebelt, dass Lily ihn eingeladen hatte. Er raffte seine Sachen zusammen und ging auf direktem Weg zum Schulleiter. Er musste ihm gleich Bescheid sagen.

Er nannte das Passwort und betrat das Büro. Dumbledore war über mehrere Pergamente gebeugt und eine sorgenvolle Falte war auf seiner Stirn.

„Professor Dumbledore?"

„Ja, Harry. Komm doch bitte rein. Was willst du?"

„Ich habe einen Ort gefunden, wo ich meine Ferien verbringen kann, Professor. Lily Evans hat mich für zwei Wochen zu sich eingeladen. Kann ich gehen?"

„Natürlich, Harry. Das freut mich für dich. Aber glaubst du, dass du deine Untersuchungen dort weiterführen kannst?"

„Ja, machen Sie sich darüber keine Sorgen. Wir haben das Recht, Magie zu benutzen?"

„Natürlich. Nachdem du deine ZAGs hast."

„Ich wollte mich nur vergewissern, danke sehr Professor."

„Tschüß, Herry."

Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Normalerweise nannte der Professor ihn bei seinem richtigen Vornamen, warum hatte er es dieses Mal nicht getan? Er drehte sich um und fand sich Potter gegenüber wieder.

„Tschüß, Professor Dumbledore."

Harry verließ das Büro unter James' finsteren Blicken. Würde sein Vater ihn eines Tages mögen? Harry wüsste nicht, wie so etwas passieren könnte.

Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und wie gewöhnlich ließ es sich vor dem Feuer nieder und sah in die Flammen. Sie hypnotisierten ihn fast.

„Wird es dir nicht irgendwann zu viel, immer in diese verfluchten roten Flammen zu starren?"

„Guten Abend, Narzissa. Nein, es wird mir nicht zu viel."

„Weißt du, es gibt schönere Dinge, die man betrachten kann."

„Ich weiß nicht…"

„Nun, ich werde nicht versuchen, deine Meinung zu ändern. – Mit wem gehst du zum Ball?"

„Evans und du?"

„Evans? Du gehst mit Evans zum Ball? Stimmt schon, sie ist hübsch."

Harry wandte seinen Blick überrascht von den Flammen ab und sah Narzissa an. Sie schien diese Bemerkung wirklich ernst zu meinen. War Narzissa nicht eine Black? Sollte sie nicht eigentlich Schlammblüter hassen!

„Ich kann hübsche Mädchen erkennen, wenn ich sie sehe, weißt du! Auch wenn sie nicht aus einer Zaubererfamilie kommen. Ich bin nicht so radikal wie gewisse andere Leute und du meiner Meinung nach auch nicht. Weißt du, ich mag diesen neuen Krieg nicht, der da auf uns zukommt, auch wenn ich denke, dass muggelgeborene Hexen und Zauberer nicht so wertvoll sind wie wir. Ich halte nichts von einem sinnlosen Massensterben. Manchmal wünsche ich mir, dass meine Kinder, wenn ich eines Tages welche haben werde, in einer friedvollen Welt leben können."

„Du hast schöne Träume, Narzissa, aber… ich… versuche, deine Sicht der Dinge deinen Kindern beizubringen. Glaubst du, dass du Lucius heiraten wirst?", Harry hatte seine eigentlichen Gedanken nicht äußern können, also hatte er das Thema gewechselt.

„Ich weiß nicht… meine Eltern wollen es auf jeden Fall, aber ich weiß auch, dass er eine Zukunft als Todesser vor sich hat. Ich weiß nicht wirklich, ob ich glücklich sein würde, wenn du verstehst… Ich will zuerst einfach nur leben, ehe ich mich in einer Ehe einschließen lasse, die ich nicht wünsche."

„Ich verstehe. Ich finde das nicht normal, wenn man seine Kinder gewaltsam in eine Ehe zwingt, die sie nicht wollen."

„Meine Eltern denken in erster Linie daran, dass der Dunkle Lord uns auf diese Weise beschützen wird."

„Und wenn es jemandem gelingen würde, ihn umzubringen?"

„Ich bin kein Todesser, es wird also keine Beweise gegen mich geben."

„Und dein Gewissen? All diese Morde? Würde dich nichts von alledem berühren? Mal ganz ehrlich, Narzissa?", Harry hatte in ernstem Tonfall gesprochen. Er versuchte in Narzissa eine nette Person zu sehen, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem Sohn.

„Ich kann dir darauf nicht antworten… Weißt du, selbst wenn ich gegen diesen Krieg bin… Man hat mir immer gesagt, dass die Schlammblüter unwürdig wären zu leben. Aber sieh dir Evans an: Sie ist mächtiger als fast die ganze übrige Klasse. Manchmal sage ich mir, dass dieser Krieg sinnlos ist. Du wirst das niemandem verraten, oder?", fragte sie etwas besorgt.

„Nein, versprochen. Ich werde meinen Mund verschlossen halten. Das verspreche ich dir."

„Das Versprechen eines Freundes?"

„Ja."

Und so hatte sich Harry mit Narzissa Black angefreundet, die zu seiner Zeit als Narzissa Malfoy bekannt war und die niemand anderes war als die Mutter seines schlimmsten Feindes.

Plötzlich erhob sich Narzissa und zog Harry in eine enge freundschaftliche Umarmung.

Harry war zuerst überrascht, doch er erwiderte dieses Zeichen der Freundschaft. Das einzige Problem war die Ankunft von Lucius Malfoy, der von der Situation ganz und gar nicht begeistert schien.

„Narzissa! Könnte ich wissen, was du hier machst!"

„Ähm… ich danke Herry für sein Verständnis. Das war eine simple Geste von Freundschaft und damit wollte ich auch schon in meinen Schlafsaal gehen." Damit verließ Narzissa den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich in ihren Schlafsaal zurückzuziehen.

Herry sah Lucius mit einem leichten Grinsen an. Hinter ihm erkannte er Snape, der ein wenig besorgt schien – aber warum oder um wen?

„Praott, ich will mit dir sprechen. Auf dem Korridor. Jetzt." Harry überprüfte, dass er seinen Zauberstab dabeihatte und erhob sich, um Malfoy in die Gänge hinaus zu folgen, als er plötzlich in einem kleinen Korridor innehielt – eine Sackgasse…

tbc...


	14. Der Halloweenball – 2

**12. Kapitel: Der Halloweenball (2)**

* * *

Kurze Zeit zuvor sah James im Büro des Direktors Herry mit finsteren Blicken hinterher, während dieser das Büro verließ. Als er außer Sicht war, blickte er erneut zum Direktor, der seltsamerweise amüsiert schien.

„Professor, ich würde Sie gerne etwas fragen bezüglich des Balls."

„Ich höre Ihnen zu, Mr Potter."

„Ich wollte wissen, ob man jedes Mädchen einladen darf, einen zum Ball zu begleiten."

„Ja, jedes Mädchen, das sich in Hogwarts befindet."

„Also alle Mädchen, die sich innerhalb des Schulgeländes befinden?"

„Ja, Mr Potter", meinte Dumbledore noch immer recht amüsiert.

„Danke."

James verließ das Büro etwa zehn Minuten, nachdem Herry es verlassen hatte und etwas irritierte ihn: Warum hatte Dumbledore Herry bei seinem Vornamen genannt und ihn bei seinem Familiennamen? Das war doch seltsam…

Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und sah Sirius und Remus, die dabei waren, ihre Hausaufgaben zu machen, während Peter aus dem Fenster sah.

James warf einen Blick auf die Karte des Rumtreibers und betrachtete sie einen Moment lang. Er sah Herry und Malfoy, wie sie den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins verließen und ihn überkam die Lust, den beiden einen kleinen Streich zu spielen.

„Sagt mal, Jungs, wärt ihr dabei, Malfoy und Praott eine Lektion zu erteilen?"

„Klar, Mann! Ich bin dabei", erwiderte Sirius sogleich und auch Peter stimmte zu.

„Remus?"

„Oh! Na schön, ich nehme an, dass der Aufsatz genauso gut warten kann. Ich komm auch mit."

Die Rumtreiber verließen also den Gemeinschaftsraum und folgten unter James' Tarnumhang den kleinen Punkten auf der Karte des Rumtreibers, die Praott und Malfoy anzeigten.

Sie kamen an einem kleinen Gang an, der eine L-Form hatte. Praott und Malfoy waren in einer Sackgasse – welch bessere Gelegenheit konnten sie haben, um ihnen einen Streich zu spielen?

Doch was dann passierte war ganz und gar nicht vorgesehen gewesen… sie wurden Zeugen von einem Streit zwischen Malfoy und Praott.

„Weißt du was, ich mag dich, Herry. Nur ich hab dir gesagt, dass du dich Narzissa nicht mehr nähern sollst und hast du auf mich gehört? Nein, nicht dass ich wüsste. Also werde ich dir eine Lektion erteilen müssen: Man rührt nichts an, was einem Malfoy gehört!"

Damit zückte Malfoy seinen Zauberstab. „_Expelliarmus_."

Der Spruch blieb wirkungslos. Herry war in der Sackgasse eingeschlossen und die Rumtreiber befanden sich genau vor der Ecke des Ganges.

„Weißt du was, Malfoy, ich mag dich auch", log Harry. „Doch du solltest eines wissen: Hier machst nicht du das Gesetz… weder du noch irgendjemand anderes. _Expelliarmus._"

Der Spruch traf Malfoy hart und er flog geradezu bis zum anderen Ende des Korridors, wo er gegen die Mauer geschleudert wurde. Er lag den Rumtreibern zu Füßen, die er natürlich nicht sehen konnte und die ein paar Schritte zurückwichen.

Malfoy erhob sich wieder, er tobte und hatte noch immer seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand.

„_Crucio_", rief er erbost.

„Also wirklich, Malfoy, du enttäuschst mich!" sagte Harry als ob der Spruch ihm nichts anhätte. „Weißt du, du beherrschst die Unverzeihlichen Flüche wirklich nicht die Spur. Wenn du einen sprechen willst, dann musst du es von ganzem Herzen wollen. Nur du, Malfoy, bist absolut schlecht in Zauberkunst, das musst du wohl zugeben. Mein Schutzschild hat deinen Fluch mit einer Leichtigkeit abgewehrt!"

„Ein Schutzschild kann keine Unverzeihlichen Flüche abwehren!"

„Natürlich, doch nur, wenn sie wirklich schwach sind und rat mal was… du bist schwach."

„Wie kannst du es wagen!"

„Ich hab das hier nicht angefangen, stell dir vor. Ich verteidige mich lediglich. Ich greife nie an. Eine Art Verhaltensregel, wenn du so willst."

„_Expelliarmus_", versuchte Malfoy es erneut.

Harry hatte seinen Schild nicht erneuert und sein Zauberstab entwischte seinen Fingern.

„Und jetzt? Was machst du jetzt? Ich habe deinen Zauberstab und ohne ihn kann ein Zauberer nichts bewirken."

„Hör auf zu reden, das steht dir nicht. Du hast dich übrigens nicht richtig darauf konzentriert, was du machst. _Wingardium Leviosa._"

Malfoy erhob sich in die Luft. Er war so überrascht, dass er Harrys Zauberstab fallen ließ.

„_Accio Zauberstab_." Harrys Zauberstab flog direkt in seine ausgestreckte Hand. „Siehst du, Malfoy? Das nächste Mal solltest du dich besser nicht mit mir anlegen, denn du findest nichts als Ärger. Ist das klar?"

„Ja", erwiderte Malfoy noch immer außer sich vor Zorn.

„Gut. _Expelliarmus_." Malfoy flog gegen die nächste Wand gegen die Sackgasse und sank bewusstlos nieder.

Harry ging nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung war. Malfoy hatte nichts gebrochen, nur ein paar blaue Flecken.

„Oh, ich hab den kleinen Prinz verletzt…"

Peter lachte bei dieser Bemerkung und drei finstere Augenpaare sahen ihn an. Harry hatte den Lärm gehört und sah sich um, doch er erkannte nichts. Er lächelte.

Er tat, als ob er die Sackgasse verlassen wollte, doch auf Höhe der Rumtreiber hielt er an. Er schloss die Augen und spürte ein leichtes Atmen, das vergeblich versucht wurde zurückzuhalten.

„Pettigrew sollte ein wenig diskreter sein. Man hört euch bis zum anderen Ende des Ganges. Ich hoffe, dass ihr euch gut amüsiert habt."

Es kam keine Antwort. Harry setzte seinen Weg grinsend fort.

James zog den Umhang von ihnen und sah Sirius an, der sehr überrascht schien. Remus war wie immer ruhig, doch etwas in seinen Augen verriet sein Erstaunen. Was Peter betraf, der hatte vor Angst weit aufgerissene Augen.

„Okay. Wir sollten wirklich so langsam etwas über diesen Jungen herausfinden, denn er beginnt allmählich, mich so richtig zu verärgern. Woher hat er gewusst, dass wir da sind?"

„James, wir waren nicht gerade sehr leise", merkte Remus an. „Oder vielleicht hat er überentwickelte Sinne, so wie ich?"

„Und wie sollte das möglich sein? Du bist ein Werwolf, er nicht", erwiderte Sirius.

„Da hast du Recht. Jedenfalls hat er Malfoy ganz schön fertig gemacht", meinte Remus.

„Ja. Das ist der positive Punkt daran. Er wird von den Slytherins auch nicht gerade mit offenen Armen empfangen, jedenfalls nicht von Malfoy. Er muss sich wohl an Narzissa rangemacht haben, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe", sagte James.

„Was mich am meisten überrascht hat war, dass er Malfoy ohne Zauberstab hat fliegen lassen", mischte sich Sirius wieder mit ein. „Obwohl uns erzählt wurde, dass Zauberei ohne Zauberstab sehr schwierig ist. Aber bei ihm hat es ausgesehen, als ob es ganz einfach wäre."

„Ich weiß nicht, Sirius. Ich denke, dass er so etwas sehr gut verbergen kann. Ich weiß, dass Malfoy hart trainieren musste, um Todesser zu werden, also müsste er einen mächtigen Cruciatus-Fluch zustande bringen können. Aber Praotts Schutzschild hat ihn abgeblockt. Ich hab es dir doch gesagt, James, er zeigt seine wahre Macht nicht", meinte Remus.

„Und wie kommt es, wenn der Schild so mächtig war, dass wir ihn nicht gesehen haben!"

„Weil in einem solchen Fall der Schild unsichtbar wird, was bedeutet, dass ihn der Schild nicht nur ganz beschützt, sondern zudem noch sehr mächtig ist."

„Ich denke, dass die Bibliothek meiner Eltern uns während der Ferien nützlich sein kann!", fiel James ein. „Ich schlage vor, dass wir vor Weihnachten, oder vielmehr vor meiner Weihnachtsfete, ein wenig Flüche und Gegenflüche üben. Denn ich habe keine Lust, so wie Malfoy zu enden."

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Sirius. „Aber es ist lustig, Malfoy am Boden zu sehen."

Die Rumtreiber kehrten damit in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, gerade vor Bettruhe und Lily bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick, worauf sie keineswegs achteten.

* * *

Harry seinerseits zog sich ebenfalls in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

„Harry? Wo ist Malfoy?" wollte Snape wissen.

„In einem Korridor. Der Arme ist versehentlich gegen eine Mauer geflogen…"

„Hast du was?"

„Nein", log Harry.

„Gut. Ich wusste, dass du es magst, dich in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen, aber ich muss zugeben, dass du mich hier doch ein wenig überrascht hast."

„So wie du redest könnte man meinen, ich wäre total anormal!"

„Nein, das denke ich nicht, ehrlich. Ich denke, dass du jemand sehr Nettes bist, Herry. Und du solltest wissen, dass ich das noch nie zu jemandem gesagt habe. Weißt du, wenn ich mit Malfoy und seiner Bande von Todessern abhänge, dann ist das, im Gegensatz zu anderen, nur, damit ich mich gegen die Rumtreiber wehren kann. Denn im Duellieren bin ich nicht gerade sehr gut, also… na ja, so bin ich beschützter, wenn du verstehst…"

„Willst du, dass ich mit dir übe, Severus? Ich könnte versuchen, dir beizubringen, dich im Duell zu verteidigen."

„Das… das würdest du für mich tun? Warum?"

„Weil ich glaube, dass du wirklich mächtig bist, Severus, aber dass niemand dir eine Chance gibt. Du wärst sicherlich ein ganz exzellenter Duellant."

„Danke, Herry! So, das ist zu viel Sentimentalität für mich an einem Abend, ich werde in den Schlafsaal gehen."

„Es ist erst neun Uhr!"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich schlafen werde!"

„Oh! In dem Fall ändert das natürlich alles! Ich werde ein wenig in den Korridoren rumspazieren. Also werde ich wohl ein bisschen spät kommen."

„Okay, pass auf, dass du unserem Haus nicht zu viele Punkte kostest."

„Oh Severus, man sprichst genauso wie Evans!"

Diese Bemerkung schien Severus ein wenig zu schockieren. Er drehte sich um und zog sich direkt in seinen Schlafsaal zurück.

Harry holte den Tarnumhang, ebenso wie die Karte des Rumtreibers und zog sich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zurück. Er verwandelte einen Tisch in Moony und erzählte ihm all seine Probleme, so wie er es bisher immer gehandhabt hatte.

Doch das beruhigte ihn nicht im Mindesten. Im Gegenteil, ihm wurden seine eigenen Probleme nur noch mehr bewusst. Wie sollte er den Rest des Jahres bei den Slytherins überstehen! Wie sollte das möglich sein, ohne sich eines Tages in einem dunklen Korridor eingeengt von Todessern wieder zu finden?

Malfoy hatte den Cruciatus-Fluch auf ihn angewendet. Zwar hatte sein Schutzschild einen Teil des Fluches aufgehalten, aber obwohl er es nicht gezeigt hatte, hatte ihn dennoch ein Teil des Spruches erreicht.

Zu seinem Glück hatte Snape ihn in seiner Zeit gegen schmerzvolle Flüche abgehärtet und Snapes Flüche waren sehr viel mächtiger gewesen.

Malfoys Zauber hatte ihm dennoch ins Gedächtnis zurückgerufen, warum er hier war: Er musste einen Todesser aufhalten, doch wo sollte er ihn finden? Er war sich sicher, dass er ihn bei Voldemort finden konnte, das war klar. Doch warum hatte Voldemort noch nichts weiter unternommen? Harry war sich sicher, dass er zu dieser Zeit eigentlich aktiv sein sollte, doch es hatte nur eine einzige Schlacht gegeben, seit er hier angekommen war.

Worauf wartete er? Auf neue Todesser? Dabei musste er doch genügend haben! Vielleicht suchte er andere neue Verbündete? Ja, das musste es sein! Er musste auf der Suche nach Verbündeten sein, wie Riesen oder Dementoren. Wie konnte man gegen Riesen kämpfen? Eine einzige Person konnte ihm diese Frage beantworten und das war Hagrid.

Er verabschiedete sich von Moony und verwandelte ihn in einen Tisch zurück.

Anschließend bedeckte er sich mit dem Tarnumhang und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hagrids Hütte. Dort angekommen nahm er den Umhang ab und klopfte daraufhin an die Tür. Er wartete, doch niemand antwortete.

Wo konnte Hagrid sein? Vor allem zu der Uhrzeit? Sicherlich im Wald… Mit dem Gedanken betrat Harry den Verbotenen Wald.

Zuerst ging er bei den Einhörnern nachschauen. Bei ihnen war alles in Ordnung. Er spielte erneut mit den Fohlen und rannte mit dem Leithengst um die Wette, doch immer in seiner Menschengestalt. Bei den Einhörnern war er immer glücklich, sie ließen ihn all seine Probleme vergessen. Sie mussten wohl etwas magisches an sich haben.

Doch er stolperte über eine Wurzel und verstauchte sich den Knöchel. Er kam nur sehr schwer wieder auf die Beine.

Der Leithengst kam auf ihn zu und Harry hielt sich an ihm fest, um vorwärts zu kommen. Er würde es nie wagen, auf ihn aufzusteigen, das war ein Sakrileg und er wusste das.

Das Einhorn half ihm, bis eine Stimme ihn überraschte: „Was machst du da!"

„Ähm… Hagrid?"

„Ja? Oh, aber – das is ein Einhorn! Warum akzeptiert es dich?"

„Ich weiß nicht, aber er ist schön, nicht wahr? Das ist der Leithengst der Herde."

„Du hast dich mit dem Leithengst angefreundet! Du musst 'ne reine Seele haben!"

„Vielleicht. Jedenfalls bin ich beim Laufen gestolpert und hab mir, glaube ich, den Knöchel verstaucht. Könntest du mir bitte helfen?"

„'türlich."

Hagrid stützte Herry mit seinen kräftigen Armen und dieser streichelte das Einhorn, um ihm zu danken. Es bäumte sich als Abschiedsgruß auf und galoppierte zu seiner Herde zurück.

„Weißte, die Einhörner akzeptieren nich viele Jungs. Normalerweise ziehen sie Mädchen vor. Du musst was Besonderes an dir haben."

„Ich wollte mit dir reden, Hagrid, wegen… wegen der Riesen."

„Warum willste da mit mir reden!"

„Ich weiß, dass du ein Halbriese bist."

„Du – woher willste das wissen!"

„Ich weiß vieles, Hagrid und ich kann dir nichts darüber sagen."

„Wie du meinst. Was willste wissen?"

„Ihre Schwächen, Hagrid. Wie kann man sie töten?"

„Warum willst du sie töten!"

„Weil sie sich mit Voldemort verbünden werden, wenn das nicht schon längst geschehen ist."

„Du hast wirklich was Besonderes an dir, Herry. Ich wird's dir sagen. Da, gleich sind wir bei meiner Hütte. Danach gehste aber zum Krankenflügel, versprich's mir!"

„Versprochen", meinte Harry mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„'kay." Er legte Harry auf sein Bett und suchte anschließend eine Teekanne und zwei Tassen.

„Ich weiß, dass es schwer sein muss darüber zu sprechen, vor allem für dich, aber ich muss es wissen, falls sie irgendwann einmal Hogwarts angreifen sollten."

„Warum sollten sie Hogwarts angreifen? Dumbledore ist da, da würden sie's nich wagen."

„Sei da nicht so sicher, Hagrid. Ich spüre, dass der Krieg nahe ist und dass er lange andauern wird."

„Wie kannste bei deinem Alter so… weiß nich, wie ich's sagen soll…"

„So reif sein? Ist es das, was du sagen wolltest?"

„Ja, vielleicht."

„Aber Hagrid, ich habe auch das durchlebt, was du erlebt hast: von allen zurückgestoßen, weil sie glauben, dass man ein Monster ist. Ich mag dich so wie du bist, Hagrid, versuche nie, das zu verändern."

„Wie… wie willste so was wissen, wenn du mich gerade mal einen Monat kennst!"

„Reden wir lieber darüber, weshalb ich hier bin."

„'kay. Riesen sind praktisch unverwundbar, außer man kennt eine bestimmte Stelle: Knapp über der Nase zwischen den Augenbrauen. Genau der Ort, der bei den Menschen solide ist, ist bei den Riesen ein kleines Loch. Wenn du einen mächtigen Zauber auf diesen Punkt anwendest, fällt der Riese tot um. Nur wenige Menschen wissen es. Die Riesen wären schön dumm, es rumzuposaunen."

„Danke, Hagrid. Meinem Knöchel geht es auch schon viel besser. Ich geh dann besser mal zu Madam Pomfrey."

„Willst du, dass ich dich begleite?"

Harry stand auf, doch sein Knöchel tat ihm noch immer weh und er wäre beinahe gestürzt.

„Vielleicht wäre das eine gute Idee, danke Hagrid."

„Ich danke dir, kleiner Slytherin, dass du mir so sehr vertraust. Außer Dumbledore tut das niemand."

„Kein anderer kommt dich ab und zu besuchen?"

„Oh, doch. Lily kommt von Zeit zu Zeit vorbei, um sich mit mir zu unterhalten. Sie ist wirklich sehr nett."

„Ich weiß… also, auf zum Krankenflügel."

Als sie die Eingangshalle erreicht hatten, stießen sie auf McGonagall.

„Mr Praott, was machen Sie außerhalb Ihres Schlafsaals! Es herrscht Bettruhe seit gut einer halben Stunde! Zehn Punkte Abzug für Slytherin!"

„Professor, ich bring Herry innen Krankenflügel. Hat sich den Knöchel verstaucht."

„Nun gut, Hagrid. Doch Mr Praott, ich bin ehrlich enttäuscht von einem meiner besten Schüler!"

McGonagall ging damit davon und Hagrid sah Herry an.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass McGonagall einen Slytherin so sehr achtet. Wenn ich sag, dass du besonders bist, dann bin ich jetzt überzeugt davon."

„Danke, Hagrid. – Wenn wir zur Pomfrey gehen, dann bringt sie mich um. Ich gehe zu oft zu ihr, meiner Meinung nach."

Hagrid trug Herry in seinen Armen zum Krankenflügel.

Als Madam Pomfrey sie ankommen sah, seufzte sie.

„Mr Praott, also ehrlich… ich glaube so langsam, dass Sie gerne hierher kommen. In einem einzigen Monat ist das schon das zweite Mal! Haben Sie vor, hier öfter vorbeizuschauen?"

„Vielleicht sollte ich ein Abonnement aufgeben?"

„Ich meine es vollkommen ernst! – Legen Sie ihn da hin, Hagrid. Vielen Dank. Was haben Sie diesmal!"

„Oh, nichts Schlimmes, nur eine kleine Verstauchung. Ich bin gestolpert, das ist alles."

„Eine Verstauchung! Machen Sie Scherze! Ihr Knöchel ist gebrochen! Tut er Ihnen denn nicht weh!"

„Doch, schon ein wenig. So wie es halt jedem anderen weh tun würde."

„Nun, jeder andere wäre hier weinend hereingekommen. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass Sie Schmerz viel besser aushalten als andere."

„Vielleicht…" Harry war in Gedanken versunken. Als er sich den Arm gebrochen hatte, war der Schmerz wirklich stark gewesen, ganz zu schweigen von der Nacht, die darauf gefolgt war. Doch jetzt hatte er nicht halb so starke Schmerzen. Sein Knöchel tat ihm weh, das stimmte, aber eher, als hätte er sich vertreten.

„Nun, ich werde das also wieder in Ordnung bringen. Trinken Sie das und Sie können in zwei bis drei Tagen von hier verschwinden."

„Zwei oder drei Tage! Sie scherzen, nicht wahr? Ich werde hier ganz sicher nicht zwei bis drei Tage bleiben. Ich gehe morgen wieder."

„Das kommt leider nicht in Frage, Mr Praott!"

Harry schmollte. Morgen war Hogsmeade-Tag und den würde er um nichts auf der Welt verpassen. Er würde gehen, das stand für ihn fest!

Am nächsten Tag stellte er klar, dass alles wieder gut ging. Sein Knöchel schmerzte kaum noch und er versuchte sogar aufzutreten.

Es tat zwar noch ein wenig weh, doch der Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu seiner Lust, wieder einmal herauszukommen.

„Was machen Sie denn da? Ihr Knöchel ist noch nicht ganz verheilt. Legen Sie sich sofort wieder hin!"

„Es geht mir hervorragend. Ich bin vollkommen genesen und ich werde in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken gehen."

„Das ist außer Frage. Sie werden sich sofort wieder hinlegen. Das ist ein Befehl."

„Aber… ich bitte Sie…"

„Nein, zurück ins Bett!"

Harry seufzte resignierend auf und legte sich wieder zurück in das Krankenbett. Madam Pomfrey würde sich wohl niemals ändern, eine wahre Gefängniswächterin – auch wenn das Gefängnis ein Krankenflügel war.

Die Stunde des Ausflugs nach Hogsmeade kam und Harry zog sich schnell an, um sich heimlich aus dem Krankenflügel zu stehlen.

Es gelang ihm, sich wegzuschleichen und er erreichte die Kutschen, die sie nach Hogsmeade bringen würden.

„Ihre Autorisation für den Besuch in Hogsmeade, Mr Praott?", fragte sein Pflege magischer Geschöpfe Lehrer.

„Ich… ich hab keine…"

„Ich verbürge mich für Mr Praott", meinte Dumbledore, der gerade die Treppen herunterkam. Natürlich sah jeder erst Dumbledore, dann Herry seltsam an. Wie konnte ein Schüler die Garantie von Dumbledore haben!

„Danke Professor."

„Kein Problem, Mr Praott. Madam Pomfrey hat Sie also gehen lassen, wie ich sehe?"

„Ähm… ich werde sie noch einmal aufsuchen, wenn ich zurück bin", sagte Harry schnell, wobei er in eine Kutsche kletterte. Er sah nicht Dumbledores kleines schelmisches Grinsen.

Er bestieg die erste Kutsche und bereute es sofort. Er befand sich Auge in Auge mit Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle und Severus.

„Herry, was verschafft uns die Ehre, dich bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen?"

„Die anderen Kutschen sind voll, Lucius", meinte Harry, wobei er ihn mit einem drohenden Blick maß.

„Komm schon, ich hab schon vergessen, was in diesem Korridor passiert ist. Immerhin bist du es wirklich würdig, dich zu uns zu zählen. Du hast mich ehrlich beeindruckt. Der Dunkle Lord zieht viele Leute wie uns zusammen. Was hältst du davon, einen Abend mit uns zu einer Versammlung zu gehen?"

„Wann", fragte Harry mit seiner üblichen Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit, um seinen tiefen Ekel nicht zu zeigen.

„Nach Weihnachten, wenn wir wieder in der Schule sind…"

„Okay."

„Ich wusste, dass du einverstanden sein würdest", meinte Lucius erfreut. „Gehst du dir deinen Festumhang für den Ball besorgen?", wechselte er dann das Thema.

„Das war meine Absicht, ja."

„Ich kann dir eine schöne Boutique zeigen. Die hat wirklich Stil."

„Einverstanden", erwiderte Harry, den der Gedanke nicht gerade fröhlich stimmte, einen ganzen Nachmittag mit ihnen verbringen zu müssen.

Als sie das Dorf erreicht hatten, erkannte Harry viele Läden wieder, die sich nicht allzu sehr verändert hatten. Einzig die Ladenbesitzer schienen gewechselt zu haben.

Malfoy führte sie in eine eher finstere Seitenstraße, was Harry nicht erstaunte – es war schließlich Malfoy.

Das Geschäft selbst schien ebenfalls finsterer Natur, doch als sie erst einmal drinnen waren, war es wirklich bezaubernd. Der Laden, der von Außen einen eher ärmlichen Eindruck machte, war im Inneren prächtig ausgestattet. Im Untergeschoss konnte man alle möglichen Arten von Roben und Umhängen sehen, die einen schöner als die anderen. Im hinteren Teil des Ladens waren allerlei Accessoires. Malfoy jedoch stieg hoch in den ersten Stock, nachdem er den Ladenbesitzer mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken gegrüßt hatte.

Er wählte eine grün-silberne Robe aus, die Farben der Slytherins – Harry hätte es sich denken können!  
Er selbst wusste nicht genau, was er nehmen sollte. Die schönsten Umhänge waren die rot-goldenen, doch er konnte diese Farben schlecht nehmen. Malfoy hätte das sehr schlecht aufgenommen. Auch wenn Harry ihn besiegen konnte, wollte er ihn lieber nicht zu sehr provozieren.

Er wählte also stattdessen einen grün-blauen Umhang – eine sehr hübsche Farbkombination, die mit seinen eigenen Augen und mit denen Lilys harmonierte.

Snape las währenddessen ein Buch. Er wollte sich keine neue Robe kaufen, da er ja nicht zum Ball gehen wollte.

Nachdem sie die Umhänge bezahlt hatten, schlug Malfoy vor, in den Drei Besen etwas trinken zu gehen, doch Snape lehnte den Vorschlag ab. Er musste erst noch in einen Laden gehen und würde sie später wieder treffen.

Harry hatte keine Lust, nur zusammen mit Malfoy und seinen zwei Bodyguards zu bleiben und sobald Snape gegangen war, erzählte er den anderen, dass er Severus nachgehen würde und sie beide später zu ihnen stießen würden. Malfoy sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Blick an, nickte dann aber.

Harry rannte also Severus hinterher, den er vor den Rumtreibern fand.

„Na, Schniefelus? Ganz alleine? Kein Praott!"

„Was wollt ihr?"

„Oh, nichts Besonderes. Aber weißt du was – ist lange her, dass wir uns gesehen haben…"

Harry kochte innerlich vor Wut. Hatte sein Vater denn gar nichts verstanden? Würde er es überhaupt eines Tages tun? Er hatte sicherlich keine Ahnung, wie es war, vor allen gedemütigt zu werden.

Harry war in der Ecke einer Straße versteckt und sah zu, was sich da vor seinen Augen abspielte. Würde James weitergehen, als nur große Worte zu spucken? Harrys Vorstellung von seinem Vater hatte sich in kürzester Zeit sehr geändert. Für ihn war James damals immer eine Art Held gewesen, doch nun erkannte Harry, dass er in Wirklichkeit nichts weiter war als ein Malfoy, der genug Mut besaß, um in Gryffindor gelandet zu sein. Wie hatte Lily nur einen solchen Mann heiraten können! Diese Frage kam immer wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurück.

„Also, Snape, wie geht's dir seit Anfang des Jahres? Hast einen schönen Beschützer gefunden, was? Aber ich sehe ihn hier nirgends… Ich glaube, wir werden uns gut amüsieren." James hatte seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, ebenso wie Severus. Die Spannung war fast sichtbar, doch James schien zu zögern. Harry glaubte, dass er nichts weiter tun würde und atmete schon erleichtert aus.

„_Expelliarmus_", rief James da. Severus wurde ein paar Meter nach hinten geschmissen und sein Zauberstab flog auf direktem Weg in James' ausgestreckte Hand.

Harry spürte Wut in sich hochsteigen. Sollte er seine Macht vor allen offen zeigen? Er hatte es schon vor Malfoy und den Rumtreibern getan, er sollte nicht noch weiter gehen. Harry fasste einen Entschluss.

„_Vires Vallum_", murmelte er, womit er Snape komplett schützte. Letzterer spürte eine Veränderung. Er fühlte sich sicher… und grinste.

„Was bringt dich so zum Lachen, Schniefelus? Glaubst du, du wärst stärker als ich? Das werden wir ja sehen. _Impedimenta._" Doch der Spruch wurde abgeblockt. James sah Severus das erste Mal ernst an.

„Was denn, Potter? Dein Spruch ist nun wirklich nicht sehr mächtig, wie ich sehe!"

„Das glaubst auch bloß du. _Stupor._"

„Nein, Potter. Immer noch nichts. Die Fesseln haben sich in Luft aufgelöst, kaum haben sie Severus berührt."

Harry hatte beschlossen, mit seinem Spiel aufzuhören und aus seinem Versteck zu treten. Er näherte sich Severus und ließ James dabei nicht aus den Augen. Sein Blick war so kühl, dass James sich nicht mehr so sicher fühlte.

‚_Wie kann man nur als Junge so angsteinflößend sein? Diese Art, mit der er mich anschaut – ich fühle mich ihm gegenüber immer so dumm und dieses Gefühl hasse ich. Ich verstehe jetzt, warum ich Severus gerade nichts habe anhaben können.'_

„Potter, weißt du was? Du enttäuschst mich ehrlich. Ich habe geglaubt, dass du manche Dinge verstehen würdest, aber offensichtlich ist dies nicht der Fall. Weißt du, an wen du mich erinnerst? Ein Mann, der sein Gesetz jedem aufzwingen will, ein Mann, der tötet, um seine Ideen allen aufzuzwingen, weißt du, von wem ich spreche? Nur, dass du nicht tötest, nein, ich glaube was du machst ist fast schlimmer. Du willst deine Gegner lächerlich machen. Aber Potter, was wäre, wenn man es mit dir täte? Wenn ich mich mit dir etwas amüsieren würde, Potter? Was würdest du davon halten?"

„Ich denke, dass du mich nicht lächerlich machen könntest."

„Ach ja? Vielleicht hast du Recht, ich würde mich nie auf dein Niveau herablassen. – Nun, ich sehe, dass du nichts weiter zu sagen hast. Ich werde also mit Severus gehen. Deine Gesellschaft ist für mich unerträglich auf Dauer."  
Harry fühlte sich schlecht, sehr schlecht. Wir hatte er das nur zu seinem Vater sagen können? Er war unglücklich, er spürte Tränen in ihm aufsteigen.

„Ich lass dich hier alleine, Severus. Ich will dich diese Woche sehen, um dich trainieren zu können, einverstanden?"

„Danke, Herry. Ich hatte das Privileg, in Potters Augen Erbitterung sehen zu können, als seine Sprüche an mir abgeprallt sind. Vielen Dank."

„War mir ein Vergnügen."

„Warum hängst du eigentlich mit den Todessern ab, wo du doch den Dunklen Lord nicht magst?"

„Das werde ich dir sicherlich später mal erzählen..."

Harry rannte bis zur Heulenden Hütte. Er wusste, dass niemand hier herkommen würde. Dieser Ort war zu dieser Zeit sogar noch mehr gefürchtet. Er hielt vor der Hütte an, setzte sich gegen die Mauer gelehnt hin und ließ die Tränen fließen. Seine Tränen, die er nur mit sehr viel Mühe bis hierhin zurückgehalten hatte – Schamestränen.

Er schämte sich, James Potters Sohn zu sein, er schämte sich für seinen eigenen Vater.

Seine Scham verwandelte sich bald in Zorn. Um sich abzureagieren, verwandelte er sich und rannte in den nahen Wald. Als er sich wieder halbwegs beruhigt hatte und wieder zurückkam, war die Heulende Hütte nicht mehr verwaist. Die Rumtreiber waren dort und schienen außer sich vor Wut – besonders James.

Der Löwe näherte sich den Rumtreibern. Zunächst waren alle überrascht, doch der Mutigste der vieren näherte sich dem Löwen und streichelte ihn. Diese Person war niemand anderes als James.

„Wie geht's dir, mein Freund?" Der Löwe sah James mit einem bitteren Ausdruck an.

„Bist du wohl auch sauer auf mich oder was? Ich versteh's einfach nicht, was ist nur mit allen los? Wir machen doch nichts anderes als sonst auch, oder Sirius? – Warum wendet sich plötzlich jeder gegen mich!"

„Darum geht es doch nicht James", meinte Remus, wobei er den Löwen seinerseits streichelte. „Ich glaube nur, dass Praott irgendwie schon Recht hat. Ich denke, dass es, als wir noch kleiner waren, einfach nur kindisch war, aber man muss auch mal erwachsen werden. Und ich glaube, dass der einzige, der erwachsen geworden ist – der einzige in unserem Alter, mein ich – Praott ist. Ich weiß nicht, was diesem Jungen widerfahren ist, aber ich denke, dass sein Leben nicht ein einziges Zuckerlecken gewesen sein muss."

„Aber wir sprechen doch hier über Schniefelus, den Slytherin, der sicherlich ein Todesser werden wird..." Der Löwe gab bei diesen Worten ein Knurren von sich. Die Rumtreiber sahen ihn verwundert an.

Sirius trat näher heran. „Verstehst du uns?"

Harry überlegte einen Moment. Sollte er ja sagen? Doch in dem Fall wären die Rumtreiber davon überzeugt, dass sie es mit einem Zauberer zu tun hatten und dann würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis seine Tarnung auffliegen würde.

Er beschloss, Sirius einfach nur weiterhin anzusehen.

„Ich glaube, dass das einfach nur ein normaler Löwe ist. Er versteht uns offensichtlich nicht, Sirius", meinte James, der nicht ganz überzeugt von seinen eigenen Worten schien.

„Vielleicht", gab Sirius zu, der dem Löwen weiterhin in die Augen sah. „Jedenfalls ist eins klar: Er hat Lilys Augen."

„Lass mal sehen", meinte James, wobei er seinerseits näher trat, was Harry zum Lachen brachte. James kniete sich direkt vor das Gesicht des Löwen, der ihm ins Gesicht blies.

„Vielen Dank auch", lachte James.

Harry hatte den Zorn auf seinen Vater vergessen und beschloss, auf James loszuspringen. James wurde von den Füßen gerissen und Harry leckte ihm Gesicht und Hände ab.

„Ah! James, komm mir ja nicht zu Nahe", sagte Sirius. „Das ist ja eklig!"

Harry wandte sich nun Sirius zu.

„Nein... bleib, wo du bist... bleib stehen... James, halt ihn auf... James..."

Harry nahm ein paar Schritte Anlauf und sprang auf Sirius, der verzweifelt versuchte, sein Gesicht in seinen Händen zu verbergen.

„Nein... Erbarmen! Weißt du, meine Haut ist sehr empfindlich... und..." Er konnte nicht weitersprechen, da Harry es geschafft hatte, seine Hände vom Gesicht zu bringen und nun auch Sirius' Gesicht abschlabberte.

„Ah! Igitt!", schrie Sirius, der sich vor Lachen kaum halten konnte, da Harry beschlossen hatte, ihn mit seiner Schnauze zu kitzeln.

„Eins ist jedenfalls sicher: Dieser Löwe hat euch ganz sicher angenommen", meinte Remus etwas verbittert.

„Dich hat er genauso angenommen, Remus", sagte James.

„Nein, ich glaub nicht. Er muss den Wolf in mir spüren."

Harry wollte Remus ganz sicher nicht in diesem dummen Glauben lassen, weshalb er nun auch auf ihn sprang und ihm wie bei den zwei anderen das Gesicht abwusch, was Remus zum Lachen brachte.

Zum ersten Mal lachte Remus wirklich frei – ein wahrhaft schönes Lachen, wie Harry fand.

„Siehst du!" James grinste triumphierend. „Es ist fast, als hätte er uns verstanden. Kennt ihr eine Formel, um Animagi in Menschen zurückzuverwandeln?"

„Nein, sollten wir wohl mal in der Bibliothek nachschauen."

Harry bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, doch er zeigte es nicht. Wenn er jetzt abhauen würde, dann wären die Rumtreiber sicherlich davon überzeugt, dass sie mit ihrer Theorie Recht hatten.

„Ihr irrt euch sicherlich, Jungs. Wenn er uns verstehen würde, dann wäre er jetzt weggerannt", meinte Sirius.

„Hm... vielleicht. Vielleicht dachte er sich aber auch, dass wir es dann wissen", überlegte Remus.

Sirius brach in ein bellendes Lachen aus. „Ja, klar, Moony! Du und deine Verschwörungstheorien... Okay, wir sollten dann langsam mal zurück gehen, was meint ihr?"

Damit machten sich die Rumtreiber auf den Weg zu den Kutschen, welche die letzten Schüler erwarteten. Harry zog es vor, den Geheimgang zu nehmen, der direkt nach Hogwarts führte.

Als er im Schloss ankam, ging er direkt in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er unter anderem Severus antraf, der ihn streng ansah.

„Du bist gar nicht mit uns zurückgekommen?"

„Nein, ich bin direkt hierher zurückgegangen."

„Wo warst du?"

„In einem leeren Klassenzimmer, aber seit wann fragst du mich so aus?"

„Ich frag dich nicht aus, ich informiere mich, das ist alles. - In einer Stunde ist übrigens Abendessen."

„Gut, dann werde ich zuvor noch in den Schlafsaal noch lesen gehen."

Harry ging wie gesagt in seinen Schlafsaal und nahm das Buch mit den Streichen der Rumtreiber heraus.

Er musste immerhin zugeben, dass sie, wenn es um Streiche und Scherze ging, wirklich exzellent waren. Er hatte leider lediglich die Zeit, sich ein paar verschiedene Streiche der Rumtreiber als Erstklässler anzusehen.

Harry war seinem Vater für all die Streiche, die er den Slytherins gespielt hatte, nicht böse. Er war ihm böse, weil er jemanden immer wieder vor allen lächerlich machte…

Nachdem er herzlich über die Photos gelacht hatte, legte er das Heftchen zurück und ging hinunter zum Essen.

Kaum hatte das Essen begonnen, kam Pomfrey in die Große Halle gestürmt und Harry gab sich selbst eine mentale Ohrfeige. Er war nicht in den Krankenflügel zurückgekehrt…

Pomfrey schien ganz und gar nicht gut gelaunt. Harry machte sich in seinem Stuhl möglichst klein, während Dumbledore wie üblich ein breites Grinsen auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„HERRY PRAOTT! Wo ist er? Ich will wissen, wo er ist!"

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Poppy", meinte Dumbledore.

„Wie kann ein Schüler es nur wagen, aus dem Krankenflügel zu fliehen, ohne meine Erlaubnis zu erfragen? Er hat sich immerhin den Knöchel gebrochen, Professor. Und er geht am nächsten Tag einfach - wie ein Dieb schleicht er sich davon! Wo ist er?"

„Ich bin tot", meinte Harry.

„Du hast dir deinen Knöchel gebrochen?", wiederholte Severus. „Du bist aus dem Krankenflügel geflohen?", wollte er noch lauter wissen.

„Du brauchst deswegen nicht gleich so rumzuschreien. Du machst noch auf mich aufmerksam."

„ES IST ZU SPÄT, DICH ZU VERSTECKEN, HERRY! GEH SOFORT ZUM KRANKENFLÜGEL!"

„Ja, schon okay. Ich hab die Botschaft verstanden. Nachdem ich Pomfrey hinter mich gebracht habe, krieg ich auch noch Ärger mit dir, Severus!"

Harry erhob sich und Pomfrey warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. Alle Schüler in der Großen Halle dagegen lagen vor Lachen auf den Tischen. Nun, nicht alle: Lily schien ebenfalls wütend.

„Kommen Sie endlich, junger Mann. Ab in den Krankenflügel und Sie werden ihn dieses Mal nicht so leicht verlassen", meinte Pomfrey mit drohendem Unterton.

„Ich glaube, ich hab's verstanden", grummelte Herry.

Die zwei Personen verließen die Große Halle und das Gelächter verdoppelte sich. Niemand entkam Pomfrey.

„Nun, Jungs, glücklicherweise habe ich nie versucht, aus dem Krankenflügel zu fliehen", meinte Sirius.

„Ich glaube, dass Praott bekommen hat, was er verdient", erwiderte James.

„Ja, aber er ist ein bisschen verrückt. Er bricht sich den Knöchel und am nächsten Tag bricht er aus. Selbst mit den besten Zaubertränken muss sein Knöchel noch immer weh tun", meinte Remus.

„Vielleicht, aber jetzt weiß ich, was passiert, wenn ich den Krankenflügel einmal zu früh verlassen will", entgegnete James.

Harry hatte also das Glück, im Krankenflügel den kompletten Sonntag eingesperrt zu sein, ebenso wie die Nacht auf den Montag. Madam Pomfrey ließ ihn erst zum Unterricht wieder frei.

Die Stunden vergingen langsam, das erste Halbjahr war nun fast geschafft. Nach dem Ball würde nur noch eine kleine Woche übrig bleiben vor den Ferien – und alle hatten Ferien wirklich nötig.

Der lang ersehnte Samstag kam schließlich und die Feier stand kurz bevor.

James ging mit Galatée auf den Ball. Letztere war als Begleitung akzeptiert worden. Sirius hatte Anne eingeladen, Remus dagegen hatte viele Schwierigkeiten gehabt, Gabrielle zu fragen, doch diese war sehr glücklich gewesen, als er es endlich hinter sich gebracht hatte.

Im Schlafsaal der Jungen redete man über die Mädchen:

„Na, Jungs, habt ihr eure Mädels alle schon gefragt?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ja, ich weiß, mit wem ich hingehen werde", meinte James grinsend.

„Ich auch", seufzte Remus.

„Ich auch", antwortete Peter mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

„Bei mir ist's geklärt", sagte Alec sehr zufrieden mit sich selbst.

„Bei mir war's eine lange Geschichte", begann Nicolas.

„Erzähl schon", forderte Sirius. „Wir haben noch Zeit, bevor der Ball beginnt."

„Nun ja, ich gehe mit Sophie hin. Das war alles nicht so einfach", erwiderte Nicolas, als er sich an diesen bestimmten Abend erinnerte.

**FLASH-BACK**

Nicolas war alleine in einem Korridor. Er kam gerade von Sophie, die mit Freuden seine Einladung zum Ball angenommen hatte, als plötzlich Herry vor ihm auftauchte.

„Wir amüsieren uns also mit den Mädchen? Sie sind nichts weiter als ein Spiel, das nur du gewinnen kannst, was? Schämst du dich gar nicht? Weißt du, ich dachte wirklich, dass du… wie soll ich sagen… ein Gryffindor wärst. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von den Gryffindors. Die Slytherins sind wirklich besser als ihr."

„Du redest sicherlich von den zukünftigen Todessern? Wie du zum Beispiel!"

„Nein, ich rede nicht von ihnen. Ich rede von meiner lieben Freundin. Man greift meine Freunde niemals an, vor allem nicht Sophie."

„Hör schon auf, man könnte meinen, du liebst sie."

„Und? Wenn das der Fall wäre! Du solltest wissen, Nicolas, dass ich, wenn ich sie mit gebrochenem Herzen vorfinde, dir eines verspreche: Du wirst das nicht überleben. Hast du mich verstanden? Sie liebt dich, das weiß ich und das sieht wohl jeder. Tu ihr nicht weh!"

„Und wenn ich sie nicht liebe, was dann? Verdammte Scheiße, das war doch nur eine Wette, keine Kriegserklärung!"

„Wie du meinst. Es war nur eine Wette. Dann werde ich mit dir eine machen: Ich wette mit dir, dass man dich, wenn du ihr das Herz brichst, oder ihr sonst irgendwie weh tust, in der Großen Halle an eine Mauer gefesselt wieder finden wird – und zwar in deiner Unterhose. Verstanden!"

„Das war ziemlich klar", erwiderte Nicolas, der auf einmal viel weniger selbstsicher wirkte.

„Dann sind wir uns also einig. Es gibt doch nichts Besseres, um eine Wette zu besiegeln, als ein Händedruck, meinst du nicht?"

Die beiden Jungen schüttelten sich also die Hände und Herry ging Richtung Kerker davon.

**ENDE FLASH-BACK**

„Wow!", sagte Sirius nach einer kurzen bewundernden Stille. „Weißt du was, du solltest es nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, was er zu dir sagt. Er hat Malfoy gegen eine Mauer geschickt, das hättest du sehen sollen, war köstlich! Aber ich hätte nicht mit ihm tauschen wollen."

„Ehrlich? Er hat Malfoy angegriffen?", hakte Alec ungläubig nach.

„Nein", warf Remus ein. „Malfoy hat ihn angegriffen, Praott hat sich lediglich verteidigt."

„Was nichts an dem Ergebnis ändert: Malfoy ist durch die Luft gesegelt", grinste James.

* * *

Im Schlafsaal der Mädchen wurde natürlich fleißig über die Jungen getratscht, doch selbstverständlich auch über Kleidung und Outfit:  
„Lily, wie kriegst du deine Haare nur immer so schön gelockt hin?", wollte Aline wissen, die kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stand. 

„Warte, ich komm schon. _Fraudis_. So, du siehst bezaubernd aus."

„Vielen Dank, Lily! - Aber bist du immer noch nicht fertig?"

„Ich wollte gerade unter die Dusche springen, Madam", lachte Lily.

„Dann mal los", erwiderte Gabrielle, die bereits fertig war.

„Wow! Gab, du siehst toll aus!", rief Aline bewundernd aus.

Gabrielle hatte für ihre Robe einen bezaubernden Grünton gewählt. Sie war nur leicht geschminkt, was ihre natürliche Schönheit noch unterstrich. Ihre langen blonden Haare hatte sie leicht hochgesteckt, doch ein paar Strähnen herausgezupft, was ihr zweifelsohne sehr gut stand.

„Okay, Jeanne, komm du auch endlich raus aus dem Bad", rief Gabrielle nun. „Ich weiß, dass du auch schon fertig bist!"

„Schon gut, schon gut, ich bin ja schon da. Also? Kann ich so gehen oder soll ich gleich wieder zurück ins Bad gehen, um mir was anderes anzuziehen?"

„Nein, bleib so, das ist perfekt", meinte Lily.

Jeanne trug einen rot-goldenen Festumhang – die Farben Gryffindors!

„So, Lily, das Bad gehört dir", meinte Anne, die gerade das Badezimmer verließ.

„Du solltest dich lieber auch mal fertig machen", lachte Lily. Anne war noch immer in Unterwäsche. „Aber ich glaube, wenn du so hingehst, dann wird das Sirius auch nichts ausmachen."

„Beeil dich, bevor ich...", drohte Anne Lily und warf einen rumliegenden Hausschuh nach ihr, der jedoch an der Tür zum Bad abprallte, in das sich Lily schnell kichernd zurückgezogen hatte.

„So, Aline, bist du bald fertig?"

„Ja, jetzt, wo meine Frisur passt, muss ich mich nur noch schminken."

Etwa zehn Minuten später kam Lily aus dem Bad mit einer hübschen grünen Robe, die wunderbar zu ihren Augen passte. Jetzt fehlte nur noch die Frisur und die Schminke...

Eine weitere halbe Stunde später waren alle Mädchen schließlich fertig und es war auch höchste Zeit. Die Türflügel zur Großen Halle sollten sich um Punkt 19:00 öffnen und es war bereits fünf vor. Es war also Zeit, hinunterzugehen.

Anne und Gabrielle kamen als erstes im Gemeinschaftsraum an, wo die Jungen bereits auf sie warteten. Sirius klappte der Mund bei Annes Anblick leicht auf, Remus lief dunkelrot an, als er Gabrielle erblickte.

„Wow, Gabrielle... du bist... wunderhübsch!"

„Du auch", erwiderte sie, wobei sie ebenso rot wurde.

„Ähm... Anne... du bist... ein Mädchen!", rief Sirius aus, was die meisten Jungen im Gemeinschaftsraum zum Lachen brachte.

„Wenn du mir so kommst, dann geh ich gleich wieder hoch", erwiderte diese, wobei sie so tat, als würde sie sich schon wieder umdrehen wollen.

„NEIN! Ähm..." Sirius fing sich schnell wieder. „Nein, ich stand nur unter dem Charme einer Göttin."

„Da hast du dich aber gerade noch einmal gefangen, was", grinste Anne.

Die zwei Paare verließen, ebenso wie James und Peter, den Gemeinschaftsraum und trafen auf...

„Praott! Was machst du hier?", fuhr James ihn an.

„Ich warte auf meine Begleitung", erwiderte er, genau in dem Moment, da das Porträt der fetten Dame sich abermals öffnete und Lily erschien.

Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, ebenso wie James...

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht, Herry?", fragte Lily besorgt.

„Nein, nichts, es ist nur... du bist wirklich hübsch, Lily, ich glaube, einen Engel zu sehen."

„Das ist wirklich nett, dass du das sagst", erwiderte Lily, woraufhin sie ihn auf die Wange küsste.

James entfernte sich von der Gruppe und ging nach draußen, wo ihn die bezaubernde Galatée erwartete.

„WOW, Galatée – bist du das!" James starrte das Mädchen mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Du siehst hübsch aus!"

„Danke schön, aber ich nehme an, dass ich in deinen Augen nicht so hübsch bin wie Lily, was?", erwiderte sie mit einem leichten Grinsen.

„Das ist nicht dasselbe", verteidigte sich James, was Galatée zum Schmunzeln brachte.

Galatées dunkelblaue Robe erinnerte an die Wellen, aus denen sie kam. Sie hatte ihre Haare mit einer Perlenkette zusammengehalten.

James begleitete Galatée vor die Große Halle, um sie den anderen Rumtreibern vorzustellen.

Sirius blieb beim Anblick dieser neuen Schönheit einen Moment lang der Atem weg. Remus dagegen interessierte sich nicht weiter für sie – seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt Gabrielle –, während die meisten anderen Jungen sich zu Galatée umdrehten und sie mit offenen Mündern bestaunten.

„Also", flüsterte Galatée in James' Ohr. „Wo ist sie?"

„Siehst du das hübsche Mädchen da drüben in dem grünen Umhang, neben dem Jungen mit dem blau-grünen Festumhang?"

Galatée nickte.

„Nun ja, das ist Lily."

„Du hast einen sehr guten Geschmack, James, aber dieser Junge ist... auch sehr hübsch."

„Findest du?"

„Natürlich, aber... hey, das ist seltsam..."

„Was?", wollte James etwas lauter wissen.

„Nichts, ich werde Dumbledore danach fragen."

„Alles klar bei euch? Wir stören euch hoffentlich nicht zu sehr", unterbrach sie plötzlich Sirius' Stimme.

„Aber nein, Sirius, ihr doch nicht", erwiderte James.

Die Torflügel öffneten sich endlich und zum Vorschein kamen viele kleine Tische für zwei bis vier Personen.

James ließ sich zusammen mit Galatée nieder, Sirius mit Anne und Remus mit Gabrielle.

Sobald alle Paare einen Platz gefunden hatten, konnte das Dinner beginnen.

Die Große Halle war natürlich zu dem Anlass festlich geschmückt worden. Kürbisse standen auf den Tischen und Kerzen, die normalerweise in der Halle schwebten, standen nun in den Kürbissen und erleuchteten diese, was der Halle eine ganz besondere Atmosphäre verlieh.

Während des Essens redete Harry mit Lily über die Ferien, die sie zusammen verbringen würden und Harry beschloss schließlich, damit herauszurücken, was er wirklich dachte.

„Lily, weißt du, ich mag dich wirklich sehr..."

„Herry, was versuchst du mir zu sagen?", fragte diese gleich frei heraus, jedoch auch ein wenig besorgt.

„Nur, dass ich dich mag, Lily."

„Herry? Du..."

„Und zwar wie ein Bruder seine Schwester liebt", unterbrach er sie.

„Oh, ist das wirklich das, was du denkst?", hakte sie den Tränen nahe nach.

„Ja", erwiderte er ein wenig baff.

„Ich hatte so Angst, dass du anders empfindest. Ich fühle genau dasselbe für dich, Herry!"

„Uff, das erleichtert mich wirklich sehr! Ich wollte nur nicht, dass es Missverständnisse zwischen uns gibt, vor allem, wenn wir unsere Ferien zusammen verbringen."

Lily umarmte Herry und lächelte ihn breit an, was vielen Mädchen missfiel. Narzissa jedoch grinste nur in sich hinein.

Der Ball begann schließlich und Harry fühlte sich nicht mehr so gut: Er konnte nicht tanzen!

„Lily, ein letztes Geständnis."

„Was?"

„Ich kann absolut nicht tanzen!"

Lily brach in Lachen aus und führte Harry dann auf die Tanzfläche, um mit ihm einen Rock zu tanzen. Harry trat Lily mindestens vier oder fünf Mal auf die Füße, doch sie lachte und schien sich nichtsdestotrotz prächtig zu amüsieren.

Nach ein paar Tänzen kapitulierte Lily jedoch schließlich und sie setzten sich wieder an ihren Tisch. Harry sah, wie sich Galatée ihm näherte. Kurz darauf forderte sie ihn zum Tanzen auf.

Er warf Lily einen fragenden Blick zu, woraufhin diese ihn anlächelte und ihn regelrecht in Galatées Arme schubste.

„Ich muss Sie vorwarnen, ich kann absolut nicht tanzen."

„Du kannst mich schon dutzen, weißt du!"

„Man kann Nereiden dutzen?"

„Du kennst mich also?"

„Natürlich. Ich habe viel über die Geschichte Hogwarts' gelesen."

„Ich dagegen bin sehr erstaunt, was macht jemand wie du hier?"

„Was willst du damit sagen?", hakte Harry noch immer tanzend nach.

„Was machst du, genauer gesagt, in dieser Zeit?"

„Ähm... woher weißt du das?"

„Ich bin immerhin eine Göttin."

„Eine Mission, mehr kann ich dir nicht sagen."

„Das ist nicht schlimm, ich bin auch auf einer Mission hier, stell dir vor."

„Ah, okay." Diese Galatée verwirrte Harry immer mehr.

„Ich soll dich ablenken, während James Lily zum tanzen einlädt", fuhr sie auf Harrys verwirrten Blick hin in ernstem Ton fort.

Zur Überraschung der Nereide, brach Harry in Lachen aus.

„Er wird sich an ihr nur wieder verbrennen, weißt du!"

„Ich weiß. Aber ich weiß auch, dass du keine Gefahr für ihn darstellst, jedenfalls, wenn es darum geht, Lily zu haben."

„Da hast du richtig geraten. Lily ist für mich eher wie eine Schwester, ich beschütze sie so gut es geht."

„Du hast ein großes Herz für einen Menschen. Kein Wunder, dass die Einhörner dich akzeptieren. Ich respektiere dich selbst auch sehr."

„Ich weiß nicht, was ich gemacht habe, um diese Ehre zu verdienen, aber ich freue mich."

Nach ein paar weiteren Tänzen setzten sie sich wieder an den Tisch, wo Lily immer noch saß. Letztere schien äußerst erzürnt.

„Was ist los, Lily?", wollte Harry sofort besorgt wissen.

„Ach, es ist nur mal wieder Potter, der sich für was Besseres hält und der denkt, dass ich mit ihm tanzen würde. Aber ich will diesen Abend nicht damit zubringen, an ihn zu denken."

Der Ball verlief wirklich gut. Abgesehen von dem Moment, da Peter die ganze Halle zum Lachen brachte.

Er hatte sich mit seinen Füßen dermaßen in seinem blassgelben Umhang verheddert, dass es ihn mitten auf der Tanzfläche hingeschmissen hatte.

James hatte ihm lachend aufgeholfen, während Peter tief rot angelaufen war.

Remus tanzte derweil mit Gabrielle und beide schienen überaus glücklich.

Als der Abend sich langsam dem Ende neigte, tanzen die beiden einen langsamen Tanz, alle beide leicht ineinander verschlungen. Remus hielt die zarte Gestalt des Mädchens, das er liebte, an sich gedrückt und Gabrielle versuchte, sich an Remus zu schmiegen, damit er bloß nicht auf die Idee kam, sie loszulassen.

Plötzlich hielt Remus es nicht länger aus und er näherte sich Gabrielles Ohr: „Ich liebe dich, Gabrielle."

Das Mädchen hob den Kopf und sah Remus in die Augen. Sie sah darin nichts als Aufrichtigkeit.

„Ich... ich... oh, Remus, ich..."

„Das ist nicht schlimm, wenn das nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht, ich verstehe, ehrlich..."

„Ich liebe dich, Remus!", rief sie auf einmal aus.

Remus sah sie einen Augenblick lang an, dann beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und ihre Lippen berührten sich sacht. Es war ein zarter Kuss, doch er bedeutete ihnen beiden so viel.

Remus war wie im siebten Himmel, ebenso wie Gabrielle.

* * *

Bei Sirius verlief es derzeit nicht so gut. Er war schon immer eher der Machotyp gewesen und das kam ihm nun teuer zu stehen. Anne hatte eine seiner Bemerkungen über die Mädchen nicht sehr gut aufgenommen und hatte ihm mitten auf der Tanzfläche eine gescheuert.

* * *

Was James anbelangte, der hatte mit Galatée getanzt, was wirklich ein Vergnügen gewesen war, doch als er Herry mit Lily lachen gesehen hatte, war ihm seine gute Laune abhanden gekommen. 

Als Harry mit Galatée tanzen gegangen war, hatte er Lily aufgefordert, doch einmal mehr hatte er sich falsch verhalten, indem er Praott kritisiert hatte, sodass auch sie ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte.

Er hatte langsam genug! Wie hatte Praott es nur geschafft, Lily in so kurzer Zeit für sich zu gewinnen! Sollte er sich etwa dazu herablassen und ihn fragen gehen?

Nein, das würde er niemals wagen. Dennoch liebte er sie doch so sehr! Vielleicht könnte Harry ihm ja tatsächlich weiterhelfen?

* * *

Lily und Harry tanzten gerade einen langsamen Walzer, als Harry sah, wie Sophie auf ihn zugerannt kam und sich weinend in seine Arme warf. 

Instinktiv fixierte er Nicolas mit seinem kühlen, berechnenden Blick, mit dem er bereits James erfolgreich eingeschüchtert hatte. Nicolas wurde bleich und Sirius, der neben ihm stand, flüsterte ihm ins Ohr: „Ich glaube, dieses Mal bist du wirklich fällig, Kumpel..."

tbc... 


	15. Rache ist süß

**13. Kapitel: Rache ist süß**

****

* * *

Als sich Sophie in Harrys Arme warf, verstand er nicht sofort, was vor sich ging. Er hatte mit seinem Blick instinktiv Nicolas gesucht, doch war es wirklich dessen Schuld?

Wer hatte es gewagt, seine Freundin zum weinen zu bringen?

Er wandte seinen hasserfüllten Blick von Nicolas ab und sah Lily an, die nicht zu verstehen schien. „Entschuldige mich, Lily, aber für mich ist der Abend beendet. Danke für den wunderschönen Abend, bis morgen."

„Bis morgen", sagte Lily tief in Gedanken versunken.

Harry führte eine weinende Sophie nach draußen. Am Ufer des Sees setzten sie sich ins Gras und Harry wartete, bis Sophie zu weinen aufhörte und ihm erzählte, was passiert war.

„Jeder... will mich immer nur ausnutzen... was stimmt nur nicht... mit mir? Warum... ist jeder so böse... zu mir? Was hab ich gemacht... um das... zu verdienen? Weißt du... das Schlimmste ist... dass ich ihm... geglaubt hab..."

„Weißt du, ich bin in dem ganzen Gefühlszeug nicht gerade sehr gut, aber erzähl mir doch einfach mal von Anfang an, was los war. Es sei denn, du willst lieber später darüber reden?", fragte er sanft nach.

„Du... bist so... nett... Warum... hab ich mich... nicht in dich... verliebt? Ich muss mich... auch immer... in den... Falschen... verlieben."

„Erzähl es mir. Ich höre dir zu. Ich will, dass du eins weißt, Sophie: Ich bin immer da für dich."

„Danke", brachte sie noch hervor, ehe sie erneut ins Schluchzen ausbrach.

Als sich Sophie wieder fing, hatte sie vom Weinen rotgeschwollene Augen und sie sah Harry lange an, ehe sie begann: „Ich bin sehr streng erzogen worden. Meine Eltern sind Anhänger der schwarzen Magie. Ich bin in einer Welt aufgewachsen, wo Muggelgeborene als der letzte Abschaum betrachtet werden. Mein Vater hatte immer einen Jungen gewollt. Als ich dann geboren wurde war er außer sich vor Zorn. Meine Mutter starb kurz nach meiner Geburt, sodass mein Vater mich erzog, als ob ich ein Junge wäre. Er hat mich nie gesehen als das, was ich wirklich bin: ein Mädchen. Ich konnte nicht alles machen, was er von mir verlangt hat, verstehst du... ich war nicht stark genug... Ich war einfach nicht der Junge, den er so gerne wollte. Er ist nie zufrieden mit mir. Den Cruciatus-Fluch habe ich schon sehr früh am eigenen Leib kennen gelernt. Jedes Jahr habe ich wieder Angst nach Hause gehen zu müssen. Ich hasse es daheim. In naher Zukunft wird er mich zu seinem Meister bringen, damit ich das Mal bekomme. Aber Herry, ich will nicht. Ich teile nicht ihre Ideen und ich will nicht zu einem Mörder werden, wie sie es sind."

„Ich verstehe, Sophie, ich verstehe", meinte Harry, der Hass gegen die Familie seiner Freundin in sich aufsteigen fühlte. Wie konnte man das einem Kind nur antun? Er selbst hatte nicht so viel Pech gehabt.

„Als Nicolas auf mich zukam, war ich zuerst misstrauisch. Ich habe im Laufe der Zeit gelernt, Menschen zu misstrauen, aber er war so freundlich zu mir. Er schien mich zu verstehen. Er war zuvorkommend und..." Ihre Stimme versagte und sie begann erneut zu schluchzen. „Ich dachte wirklich, dass er mich liebt. Ich war sicher, endlich jemanden gefunden zu haben, der mich versteht, der mich um meinetwillen liebt, dafür, was ich bin: ein Mädchen. Aber nein, es war nichts als eine dämliche Wette..."

„Eine Wette?", hakte Harry nach, der sehr genau wusste, um was es hierbei ging.

„Ja, eine dumme Wette zwischen ihm und Alec. Ich dachte, dass die Gryffindors alle nett wären, so wie alle glauben, aber eins habe ich gelernt, Herry: Nichts ist nur Schwarz und Weiß, alles ist Grau... Jeder ist davon überzeugt, dass alle Slytherins Todesser sind. Aber heute habe ich gelernt, dass gewisse Slytherins Menschen mit sehr großen Herzen sind und du gehörst zu denjenigen, Herry. Ich habe auch gelernt, dass Gryffindors genauso handeln können wie die Todesser, sie können Menschen ebenso gut quälen."

„Woher weißt du, dass es eine Wette war?", fragte er als letzte Versicherung.

„Ich habe es von ihm selbst gehört. Ich glaube, dass es das ist, was das ganze am Schlimmsten macht. Er redete mit Alec. Sie saßen am Tisch und ich bin von hinten herangekommen, um ihn zu überraschen. Ich war so glücklich, weiß du. Und sie haben begonnen über diese Wette zu reden, die Alec gewonnen hatte. Ich hab der Unterhaltung erstaunt zugehört und sehr schnell verstanden, worum es ging. Ich hasse ihn, ich verabscheue ihn! Wie kann man nur so mit den Gefühlen von anderen spielen! Wie kann man nur so grausam sein!"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Sophie! Wollen wir auch wetten?"

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Ich wette mit dir, dass er sich morgen bei dir für sein Verhalten dir gegenüber entschuldigen wird. Das verspreche ich dir."

„Ich will keine erzwungene Entschuldigung, aber ich nehme die Wette trotzdem an. Danke, Herry, dass du mir zugehört hast. Weißt du, ich habe noch nie mit jemanden über meine Kindheit geredet. Danke dafür."

„Dafür sind Freunde doch da."

Ein kühler Wind kam auf. Der Abend war bereits so fortgeschritten, dass sie beschlossen, in ihre Schlafsäle zurückzukehren. Doch zuvor musste Harry noch etwas in Erfahrung bringen.

Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, stieg Sophie sofort die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf, nachdem sie Herry kurz auf die Wange geküsst hatte.

Harry seinerseits setzte sich nun gemütlich in einen Sessel vor dem Feuer und wartete auf die Person, mit der er reden wollte. Diese kam früher, als er erwartet hatte.

Narzissa betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum und sah Herry vor dem Feuer, wie er gerade in die Flammen starrte.

„Schon wieder vor diesem verfluchten Feuer, was?"

„Hast du einen schönen Abend verbracht?"

„Wenn du es einen schönen Abend nennst, an einem Tisch zu sitzen, umgeben von zwei Gorillas als Aufpasser und dabei zuzusehen, wie sich alle anderen amüsieren, dann habe ich definitiv einen schönen Abend verbracht."

„Tut mir leid. Hat Lucius dich nicht mal zum Tanzen aufgefordert?"

„Nein, er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dir mit einem angewiderten Ausdruck beim Tanzen zuzusehen."

„Sag mal, als Vertrauensschülerin kennst du doch die Passwörter für alle Häuser, oder?"

„Kommt drauf an. Hast du gute Absichten?"

„Natürlich! Du kennst mich doch! Exzellente Absichten, wenn du es genau wissen willst."

„Welches Haus?"

„Gryffindor."

„Und warum willst du das Passwort?"

„Um die angegriffene Ehre eines Mädchens zu rächen."

„Das Passwort ist Phönix. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, das zu sehen."

„Du wirst es sehen, Narzissa, du wirst es sehen..."

Narzissa hatte fast Mitleid mit dem armen Gryffindor, der Herrys Zorn auf sich gezogen hatte. Sie hatte von Lucius' Niederlage gegen Herry gehört...

Harry sah derzeit immer noch in die Flammen. Dann beschloss er auf einmal, in den Schlafsaal zu gehen, wo er Severus vorfand, der gerade ein Buch las über... Auroren! Aber das war sein Buch!

„Kann ich erfahren, warum du in meinen Sachen rumstöberst!"

Wenn Severus überrascht war, dann zeigte er es nicht. Er legte das Buch wieder weg, allem Anschein nach nicht im Mindesten überrascht von dem, was er gerade gelesen hatte.

„Du hast echt interessante Bücher. Ich hab nichts anderes in deinem Koffer gefunden, als ob du einen Zauber darauf gelegt hättest. Ich glaube, du solltest mir einiges erklären. Du gehst zu einem Treffen der Todesser, aber du hast in deinem Koffer ein Buch über Auroren. Findest du nicht, dass das ein kleines Problem darstellt?"

„Wenn man es so sieht, dann ist das irgendwo sicherlich ein Problem, aber du solltest eines wissen, Severus: Ich hasse Voldemort und ich hasse die Todesser. Und es fällt mir schwer, in diesem Schlafsaal leben zu müssen. Ich hasse Lucius Malfoy und seine beiden Bodyguards und ich hasse alles, was etwas mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hat."

„Das Leben muss dir hier also ziemlich schwierig fallen, aber du hast mir immer noch nicht geantwortet. Warum gibst du dich dann als zukünftiger Todesser aus?"

„Weil ich, wenn ich es nicht tun würde, in diesem Schlafsaal wahrscheinlich nicht lange überleben würde."

„Da hast du allerdings einen Punkt. Was willst du bei der Versammlung machen?"

„Spionieren, was glaubst du?"

„Du weißt, dass der Dunkle Lord in deinen Geist eindringen kann, um zu sehen, ob du lügst oder nicht?"

„Ja, weiß ich. Und?"

„Ich wusste ja schon, dass du total krank bist, aber dermaßen!"

„Und du? Du befindest dich in derselben Situation wie ich..."

„Nein, Irrtum. Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum du dich mir anvertraust, aber ich werde ein Todesser werden, Herry, und so werde ich viel mächtiger werden und James Potter für alles büßen lassen, was er mir je angetan hat."

„Und wenn er dann tot ist? Hast du daran gedacht? Was bleibt dir dann, Severus? Glaubst du, dass du die Todesser einfach so verlassen kannst? Glaubst du ehrlich, dass Voldemort selbst dich gehen lassen wird? Wie naiv du doch bist! Willst du dein ganzes Leben der Rache verschreiben?"

„Ich hab es dir doch schon gesagt, Herry. Wenn James Potter tot ist, dann werde ich mich an seinen Nachkommen rächen."

„Welch erbärmliche Einstellung! Weißt du was, Severus, ich habe wirklich geglaubt, dass du mein Freund werden könntest. Ich habe mich anscheinend schwer getäuscht. Glaubst du, dass ein Todesser, ein Mörder, zu werden, aus dir einen mächtigen Zauberer machen wird?"

„Man wird mir Respekt entgegenbringen!"

„Oh nein! Du wirst ein einfacher Sklave unter so vielen anderen sein, Severus. Nur, dass es, wenn du es bemerken wirst, schon zu spät sein wird. Du wirst dein ganzes Leben lang ein Sklave bleiben, oder aber, du versuchst, anderer Menschen Leben zu retten und wirst ein... Spion... oder du... vergisst diese Idee, ein einfacher Sklave zu werden. Weißt du, was ich sehe, wenn ich dich anschaue? Ich sehe einen Freund, an den niemand geglaubt hat. Ich sehe jemanden, der eine respektierte Persönlichkeit werden kann. Ich sehe jemanden, der heute nichts ist und der morgen schon ein großer Mann werden kann."

„Indem ich ein Todesser werde."

„Wenn du bei dieser Einstellung bleibst, dann wirst du zunächst einmal einen Vergessenszauber von mir aufgehalst bekommen. Aber, noch viel wichtiger, dann wirst du nicht länger mein Freund sein. - Ich lasse dir die Ferien, um darüber nachzudenken, aber ich werde nicht sterben mit dem Wissen, dass ich von demjenigen verraten wurde, den ich als meinen Freund angesehen habe."

Harry zog seinen Pyjama an und legte sich in sein Bett. Natürlich fand er keinen Schlaf. Er dachte darüber nach, was er in seiner Wut gesagt hatte. Der einzige Moment, bei dem es ihm schwer gefallen war, weiterzusprechen, war, als er über Snapes Spionjob hatte reden wollen. Warum hatte er das alles sagen können? Warum funktionierte Dumbledores Spruch nicht mehr?

„Ich heiße Harry P..." Sein Hals brannte so sehr, wie noch nie. Als ob man ihn mit dem Spruch _Incendio _in Feuer gesteckt hätte.

_Der Spruch funktioniert also immer noch. Warum hab ich dann das eben sagen können? Was ist mit mir passiert? Und wenn Snape mich morgen verrät? Was sagt mir, dass ich ihm vertrauen kann?_

Ein wenig weiter entfernt legte Severus das Buch, das er nicht gelesen hatte – oder zumindest nur die erste Seite – zurück in Herrys Koffer und dachte über die Worte des Jungen nach.

Seltsamerweise machte alles, was Herry gesagt hatte, Sinn. Bediente sich der Dunkle Lord nicht einfach nur seiner Todesser als Sklaven? Waren Todesser im Endeffekt nicht nichts anderes als Hauselfen in seinen Augen?

Alles, was Herry ihm gesagt hatte, ging ihm durch den Kopf. Er hatte es noch nie unter dem Gesichtspunkt gesehen. Warum hatte Herry ihm das alles überhaupt gesagt? War es etwa nichts anderes als ein Test von Lucius? Nein, sicherlich nicht. Herry hatte Malfoy erst kürzlich lächerlich gemacht. Da würde er nicht Herry mit so etwas beauftragen, dafür war er zu stolz.

Das musste aber wiederum bedeuten, dass Herry ihm wirklich vertraute. Niemand hatte ihm vorher derartiges Vertrauen entgegengebracht. Das war sehr seltsam. Alles, was mit diesem Jungen zu tun hatte, war seltsam.

–

Kurze Zeit vorher in der Großen Halle...

Herry und Sophie waren gerade gegangen und Nicolas begann, ernsthaft Angst zu bekommen.

Lily kam zu den Rumtreibern, ebenso wie zu Alec und Nicolas. „Was ist mit Sophie passiert?", fragte sie.

„Ich bin tot", sagte Nicolas, nun sogar noch bleicher.

„Nun, um das ganze etwas zu vereinfachen", begann Sirius. „Nicolas und Alec haben eine Wette abgeschlossen. Nicolas sollte Sophie verführen und sie heute Abend zum Ball mitbringen."

„WAS? Schämst du dich denn nicht...?" Lily war geschockt. „Du... nein... Du hast das nicht getan? Höchstens ein Kleinkind, das dafür bestimmt ist, nach Slytherin zu kommen könnte so etwas tun. Selbst Potter würde das nicht machen... obwohl..."

„Das sehe ich dann mal als Kompliment an", erwiderte James grinsend.

„Und was ist danach passiert?", fragte Lily noch immer geschockt.

„Nun, sie hat uns überrascht, als wir über die Wette geredet haben."

Nicolas hatte keine Zeit zu verstehen, was mit ihm geschah. Seine Wange nahm eine hübsche Rotfärbung an, man konnte sogar vier Finger darauf erscheinen sehen.

„Hey, ein Mal, dass ich sie nicht abkriege!", freute sich James.

„Willst du auch eine? Warum habt ihr ihn nicht davon abgehalten? Ihr seid es wirklich nicht wert, in dieses Haus zu gehen. Herry hätte nach Gryffindor kommen sollen und ihr nach Slytherin. Ich schäme mich für euch. Ich bin zutiefst angeekelt, im selben Haus zu sein wie ihr!"

„Findest du nicht, dass du ein wenig übertreibst, Evans?", wagte es James zu sagen. Lily drehte sich zu ihm und wollte auch ihm eine deftige Ohrfeige geben, doch dank seiner guten Reflexe wich er ihr rechtzeitig aus.

„Schon gut, ich nehme sofort alles zurück, was ich gerade gesagt habe, Evans. Und wo wir schon dabei sind..." James fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und Lily verdrehte nur die Augen. „...Was hältst du davon, Weihnachten und Neujahr bei mir zu feiern?"

„Ich feiere Weihnachten mit der Familie. Außerdem hab ich Herry schon über die Ferien zu mir eingeladen, also lädst du ihn auch ein, wenn du mich einlädst. Und eins noch: Ich hab sowieso überhaupt keine Lust zu kommen." Damit fuhr Lily auf dem Absatz herum und ging zu Anne hinüber, die sich gerade mit Gabrielle unterhielt. Letztere saß übrigens auf Remus' Schoß und schien überglücklich.

Der Rest des Abends verlief sehr langsam. Nicolas wollte nicht schlafen gehen. Er wusste, dass Praott ihn nicht einfach so davonkommen lassen würde. Er hatte gewusst, worauf er sich eingelassen hatte, doch er hatte nicht eine Sekunde daran geglaubt, dass Sophie es je erfahren würde.

Alec seinerseits schien verschämt. Er schämte sich dafür, was Nicolas und er getan hatten. Alle hatten sie Recht: Man hatte nicht das Recht mit den Gefühlen von anderen zu spielen.

Er gab seine eigene Schuld bei der ganzen Sache zu. Wenigstens hätten die Slytherins sich ihre Schuld nicht eingestanden, was ihn noch darauf hoffen ließ, dass Lily nicht Recht gehabt hatte und er doch ein wahrer Gryffindor war.

Was James anbelangte, der hatte sich von Lilys letzten Worten immer noch nicht wieder erholt. Hatte sie tatsächlich gesagt, dass Praott seine ganzen Ferien bei ihr verbringen würde? Nein, er musste sich verhört haben! Er musste unbedingt etwas unternehmen. So langsam wurde die Lage nämlich entschieden zu heiß!

Er liebte Lily aufrichtig und verstand einfach nicht, was mit ihr nicht stimmte. Warum sah sie ihn nicht an, wie alle anderen Mädchen der ganzen Schule auch? (Oder wie zumindest fast alle anderen!)

Er wollte sie, oh ja, er wollte Lily Evans.

„James? Bist du noch anwesend?", holte ihn da jemand aus seinen Gedanken.

„Oh... ja. Hattest du einen schönen Abend, Galatée?"

„Ja, einen ganz hervorragenden Abend sogar. Herry ist wirklich sympathisch."

„WAS! - Das gibt's doch nicht! Was findet ihr nur alle an dem? Ich kapier's einfach nicht!"

„Komm schon, reden wir draußen darüber, beim See. Herry und Sophie sind gerade reingegangen und ich spüre, dass niemand anderes draußen ist."

James willigte ein. Er hatte zwar nicht wirklich aufgepasst, was Galatée geredet hatte, aber er folgte ihr trotzdem.

„Weißt du, James, ich glaube, dass Lily nicht den James sieht, den ich sehe."

„Was willst du damit sagen?"

„Wenn du mit ihr zusammen bist, dann bist du so... Oh, James, du musst dir das bewusst machen, dann bist du so unreif und so arrogant. Es ist einfach nicht derselbe James, den ich kennen gelernt habe, als er mit mir über seine Probleme geredet hat."

„Aber ich kann meine Gefühle vor ihr einfach nicht so offen zeigen. Das ist nicht mannhaft!"

„Siehst du, das solltest du zum Beispiel ihr gegenüber nicht erwähnen. Wenn sie den James sehen soll, den ich sehe, dann musst du natürlich mit ihr umgehen. Hör auf, deinen aufgesetzten Charme einsetzen zu wollen, du siehst doch, dass das bei ihr nicht wirkt."

„Was soll ich denn sonst tun?"

„Das musst du selber herausfinden. Du allein kannst alles ändern", sagte sie, wobei sie mit einem Fuß ins Wasser stieg.

„Aber ich kann ihr doch nicht meine Schwächen zeigen!"

„Wenn du daran festhältst, dann wirst du sie nie haben", meinte Galatée, die mittlerweile so weit in den See hinausgewatet war, dass das Wasser ihr bis zum Bauch reichte. „Tschüß James, ich hoffe, dass wir uns eines Tages wiedersehen."

Galatée war im See verschwunden. James stand nun einsam vor dem See. Er hatte nicht ganz verstanden, was Galatée ihm gesagt hatte, weshalb ihm noch ein paar Diskussionen mit der Frau seiner Träume bevorstehen würden.

–

Lily derweil war außer sich. Wie hatte er nur so etwas tun können! Sie hatte Nicolas und Alec immer sehr gemocht. Sie waren anders als die Rumtreiber... jedenfalls anders als Potter. Sie war genervt, weil letzterer ihrer Ohrfeige entkommen war, die sie ihm eigentlich hatte geben wollen. Doch zum ersten Mal hatte er vor ihr zurückgenommen, was er gesagt hatte. Das war ein großer Schritt für James Potter, den arrogantesten und kindischsten Schüler Hogwarts' – zusammen mit Sirius zugegeben.

Als sie schließlich am Tisch von Anne, Remus und Gabrielle ankam, setzte sie sich und sprach den restlichen Abend über nichts mehr. Ihre zwei besten Freundinnen wagten es nicht, sie zu stören.

Spät in der Nacht beschlossen Anne und Lily in ihren Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, um das neue Paar ein wenig für sich zu lassen.

„Danke, Remus. Ich hatte wirklich einen tollen Abend Dank dir."

„Nein, _du_ hast _meinen_ Abend erhellt", erwiderte er errötend.

Sie sahen sich in die Augen. Sie bewunderte seine bernsteinfarbene Augen und er verlor sich in ihren, die einem blaugrünen Ozean gleich kamen. Er lehnte sich leicht zu ihr vor und sie schloss die Augen und spürte einen warmen Atem auf ihren Lippen. Sie erwiderte den leichten, scheuen Kuss, der fast nur ein Hauch war und für sie dennoch so viel bedeutete.

Schließlich brach sie den Kuss widerwillig ab, um sich in seine Arme zu schmiegen. Zuerst war er überrascht, doch dann umschlang er sie seinerseits sanft, um ihr daraufhin eine schöne Nacht zu wünschen.

Sie stieg die Treppen hoch in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie nahm nicht wirklich wahr, was sie machte, so sehr war sie in ihrer eigenen Welt versunken. Sie war in einer ganz anderen Dimension, als sie mit verträumtem Gesichtsausdruck im Schlafsaal ankam, den Kopf ganz wo anders.

Remus ging es derzeit nicht besser, er war in genau demselben Zustand, als er sich auf sein Bett fallen ließ. Er wurde dieses Grinsen einfach nicht mehr los. Er war komplett von Gabrielles Charme gefangen. Er war... verliebt.

Plötzlich ergriff ihn eine Angst. Und wenn sie ihn nicht akzeptierte für das, was er war? Wenn sie den Wolf nicht akzeptierte, der in ihm war, Teil von ihm? Seine Freunde hatten ihn akzeptiert – aber würde sie das auch tun?

Diese Angst schien ihn zu erdrücken und in dem Moment beschloss er, dass er ihr nie von seiner Lycanthropie erzählen würde. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren...

James kam kurz nach ihm im Schlafsaal an, dann auch Sirius mit Peter, gefolgt von Nicolas und Alec.

Alle schliefen mehr oder weniger schnell ein, der letzte war selbstverständlich Nicolas, doch schließlich war er zu müde... seine Augen wollten einfach nicht offen bleiben... sie gehorchten ihm nicht mehr... und so schlief er ein, wie alle andern auch.

Niemand hörte, wie sich sehr früh morgens das Porträt öffnete. Niemand hörte, wie die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal der Sechstklässler geöffnet wurde. Niemand hörte den Schwebezauber und niemand sah, wie der Fremde den Gryffindor-Turm wieder verließ mit dem schlafenden Körper eines Jungen an seiner Seite...

In eben genanntem Schlafsaal war der erste, der aufwachte, Sirius. Wie üblich übernahm er das Wecken seiner Klassenkammeraden mit seiner eigenen Weckmethode. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab nacheinander auf alle Betten, deren Vorhänge allesamt zugezogen waren. Mit einem Schwebezauber belegte er diese nacheinander, ehe er ihn abrupt abbrach, sodass die Insassen unsanft auf den Boden fielen.

„SIRIUS! DU VOLLIDIOT! HAST DU NICHT GENUG DAVON, UNS IMMER WIEDER AUS DEN BETTEN ZU SCHMEISSEN!"

„Ehrlich gesagt nicht. Es ist immer wieder lustig, das Gesicht zu sehen, dass du dabei machst."

Vier Personen sprangen auf Sirius zu, als plötzlich...

„Wartet mal... Hast du nicht auch Nicolas geweckt, Sirius?", fragte Alec.

Die vier Jungen sahen sich an und ließen schließlich von Sirius ab.

„Ich will euch ja nicht beunruhigen oder so, aber ich hab ihn eigentlich auch aus dem Bett fallen lassen."

„Glaubst du, dass er so müde ist von gestern, dass er es gar nicht mitbekommen hat?", fragte Peter hoffnungsvoll.

James näherte sich dem Bett, während Alec murmelte: „Er will uns nur auf den Arm nehmen... er ist da... er will uns nur Angst machen... Das ist ihm aber auch gelungen... Oh Merlin, lass ihn da sein."

Doch alle wussten, als James die Bettvorhänge zurückzog, niemand da sein würde. Alle fühlten es.

James riss Nicolas Bettvorhänge mit einem Mal zurück. Peter und Alec hatten die Augen geschlossen, Sirius seinerseits hatte etwas wie Belustigung in seinem Blick und Remus... schien immer noch ganz wo anders.

„Niemand da", meinte James.

Sirius lachte auf einmal los. „Kommt schon, gehen wir runter in die Große Halle... Ich muss unbedingt sehen, was er mit ihm gemacht hat – und in welchem Zustand Nicolas ist!"

„Sirius! Schämst du dich nicht!", entrüstete sich Alec.

„Ähm, nein. Er hatte doch seine Wette gemacht..."

Die Jungen zogen sich so schnell wie möglich an und machten sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle. Alle Sechstklässler waren über die Wette auf dem Laufenden und die Geschichte hatte inzwischen auch bei allen Gryffindors die Runde gemacht.

„Hey, Jungs", rief Sirius, sobald sie im Gemeinschaftsraum ankamen, damit jeder ihn hören konnte. „Nicolas ist nicht im Schlafsaal, hat jemand ihn runterkommen sehen?"

Alle Gryffindors wussten genau, was das zu bedeuten hatte, und das erklärte, dass alle Gryffindors sich zum Porträtloch drängten, um schnellstmöglich in die Große Halle zu kommen und somit ihren Mitschüler zu finden.

–

Bei den Slytherins wusste kaum jemand von der Wette. Alle hatten bemerkt, dass Sophie Tränen überströmt zurückgekommen war, doch niemand hatte den Grund dafür wissen wollen.

Snape war nun schon gute fünf Minuten wach. Er wollte gerade Herry aus dem Bett holen, als er bemerkte, dass dieser bereits aufgestanden war.

Nach einer schnellen Dusche ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und fand dort Herry vor, der gerade in eine Unterhaltung mit... Narzissa verstrickt war.

War dieser Junge eigentlich selbstmordgefährdet! Snape stellte sich mittlerweile diese Frage gar nicht mehr. Er wusste die Antwort bereits.

„Ah, Severus, ich hab schon auf dich gewartet, um zum Frühstück zu gehen. Na ja, ich warte auch auf Sophie. Hast du Hunger?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber gut. Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich gestern Abend nichts gegessen habe, komm ich mit."

„Gute Idee."

„Also Herry. Warst du in ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum?", fragte Narzissa.

„Du wirst schon sehen", antwortete er mit einem wissenden Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

„Wovon redet ihr eigentlich?", mischte sich Snape mit ein.

„Du wirst sehen", wiederholte Herry, noch immer in diesem mysteriösen Tonfall.

Etwa fünf Minuten später erschien endlich Sophie. Sie hatte noch immer rote Augen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht hindurch geweint, sie hatte sich einfach nicht davon abhalten können.

Als sie Herry sah, lächelte sie ihn zunächst an, doch dann fiel ihr Gesichtsausdruck.

„Hallo Sophie. Du scheinst so enttäuscht. Was ist los?"

„Ich dachte... dass alles vielleicht nur ein Traum gewesen war."

„Keine Sorge, Sophie. Unsere Wette gilt noch immer, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber ich habe große Zweifel. Ein Gryffindor entschuldigt sich niemals."

„Wir werden sehen, wir werden sehen", murmelte Harry.

Alle vier gingen sie gemeinsam in die Große Halle, wo sie einem Spektakel beiwohnen würden, das sie nicht so schnell vergessen würden.

Alle Schüler schienen da zu sein. Sie waren wirklich die allerletzten. Niemand saß jedoch an seinem Haustisch, nein, alle standen und starrten etwas an der Mauer am anderen Ende der Großen Halle an.

Niemandem konnte dieser strategisch günstig gewählte Ort entgehen, hinter dem Lehrertisch, genau gegenüber dem Eingang zur Großen Halle.

Doch auf die Distanz konnte man nicht viel sehen. Sophie, die auf einmal sehr neugierig war, näherte sich. Das erste, was sie sehen konnte, war ein langer Text an der Mauer.

Unter diesem Text befand sich... eine Anhäufung von Lianen, die jemanden umgaben und diesen jemand kannte Sophie sehr gut. Es war der Mann, der sie gebrochen hatte – Nicolas.

Sie konnte lesen: „Ich heiße Nicolas, bin in Gryffindor und gestern habe ich mit den Gefühlen eines Mädchens gespielt. Ich habe eine dumme Wette geschlossen und ihr das Herz des Mädchens gebrochen, das mich liebte."

Nicolas selbst, noch immer in Pyjama, wurde von den Lianen zurückgehalten, die an Armen und Beinen befestigt waren.

Sophie begann zu lachen. Sie war die erste, die anderen waren zu sehr von der Situation erstaunt gewesen. Doch schon bald hatten sie sich erholt und die ganze Große Halle stimmte in das Lachen mit ein.

Manche Schüler versuchten, die Lianen zu lösen, die Nicolas gefangen hielten, doch niemandem gelang es.

Erst, als Professor McGonagall und Professor Dumbledore eintraten, verstummte es in der Halle.

Dumbledore schien weder amüsiert, noch verärgert.

McGonagall dagegen bebte vor Zorn: „Was haben Sie sich eigentlich dabei gedacht? Einem jungen Mädchen so etwas anzutun! Ich werde ein derartiges Verhalten von einem meiner Schüler nicht tolerieren. Fünfzig Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor und Sie werden eine Woche lang Strafarbeiten abarbeiten! - Und ich möchte auf der Stelle wissen, wie man diesen Schüler da runter holen kann."

Auf diese Worte folgte eine komplette Stille in der Großen Halle. Niemand wusste, wie man Nicolas von der Mauer runter holen konnte. Manche hatten es versucht, doch niemand hatte es geschafft. Alle Schüler hatten sich an mittlerweile an ihre Haustische gesetzt, als Herry Praott sich auf die Bank stellte und sehr ernst verkündete: „Nach meinen Kenntnissen in Kräuterkunde kann ich vielleicht behilflich sein, Professor. Wenn ich mich nicht täusche, dann sind das verzauberte Lianen, sehr seltene nebenbei bemerkt. Aber im Verbotenen Wald findet man sehr leicht welche, laut Professor Sprout. Der Zauberer, der ihnen aufgetragen hat, diesen jungen Gryffindor gefangen zu halten, hat ihnen befohlen, ihn nur unter einer einzigen Bedingung freizulassen. Selbstverständlich nur meines Wissens nach, Professor."

Harry setzte sich wieder hin, stolz auf sich selbst. Abermals folgte Stille in der Großen Halle, bis Dumbledore fragte: „Und was hat der Zauberer, Ihrer Meinung nach, den Lianen aufgetragen, Mr Praott?"

Harry erhob sich und stellte sich erneut auf die Bank, um in ruhigem und ernstem Ton zu antworten: „Ich würde sagen, dass dem Text zufolge, den alle Schüler Hogwarts' lesen konnten, der gefangene Zauberer sich vor allen bei der Person, die er verletzt hat entschuldigen muss. Das nehme ich zumindest an." Und damit setzte sich Harry abermals.

„Das entspricht auch dem, was ich denke", meinte Dumbledore mit seiner gewohnten Ruhe. „Nun, Mr Argo, ich glaube, dass alle Sie hören können."

„Ich... und wenn ich mich nicht entschuldigen will?"

„Ich fürchte, dass Sie in diesem Fall ihr ganzes Leben an dieser Mauer verbringen werden."

„Na schön... Entschuldigung", murmelte er sehr schnell.

Harry stellte sich zum dritten Mal an diesem Vormittag auf die Bank und hob an: „Ich glaube, da die Lianen Mr Argo noch nicht freigelassen haben, dass er sich nicht auf die erwünschte Weise entschuldigt hat."

„Das wirst du mir bezahlen, Praott, das schwör ich dir!"

Harry schien nicht im Mindesten von diesen Worten beeindruckt.

„Ich bin vollkommen unschuldig und bis zum Beweis des Gegenteils bleibe ich das auch. Ich kenne doch euer Passwort zum Gemeinschaftsraum gar nicht, wie hätte ich da in euren Schlafsaal kommen sollen? Ich weiß, dass der einzige Ort, wo solche Lianen zu finden sind, im Verbotenen Wald ist, doch Professor Dumbledore hat Anfang des Jahres klar gestellt, dass es verboten ist, diesen ohne Professor zu betreten."

„Mr Praott hat absolut Recht", stimmte Dumbledore ihm zu, was Nicolas endgültig zum Schweigen brachte. _Immerhin wusste ich, was mich erwarten würde... Und jetzt sieht mich die ganze Große Halle an, als wäre ich der größte Dummkopf der Welt. Na los, je schneller es gesagt ist, desto schneller komm ich hier weg._

„Estutmirleidsophiedassichdichsobehandelthabe."

Doch nichts passierte. Nicolas hatte etwas Derartiges bereits erwartet und so wiederholte er etwas ruhiger: „Es tut mir leid, Sophie."

Immer noch nichts.

„Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, Sophie, dass ich mich wie ein totaler Idiot verhalten habe und so unsensibel war. Ich hoffe, dass du mir verzeihen kannst."

Dieses Mal verschwanden die Lianen auf einmal und Nicolas fiel... auf eine Matratze, die sich gerade unter ihm materialisiert hatte. Er rannte wie ein Irrer aus der Großen Halle, um sich anzuziehen. Dieser Tag würde für ihn sehr hart werden.

–

_Aus der Sicht der Rumtreiber_

Nachdem Sirius im Gemeinschaftsraum herumgeschrieen hatte, dass Nicolas nicht im Schlafsaal war, waren sie in die Große Halle gestürmt, Sirius allen voran.

James und Remus hatten es vorgezogen, die anderen vorzulassen, um als letzte den Abschluss zu bilden. Was Remus ganz und gar nicht störte, da Gabrielle, Anne und Lily sich ebenso entschieden hatten.

„Was glaubt ihr ist hier los?", fragte Lily.

„Bist du nicht auf dem Laufenden, Süße?" James wich abermals einer Ohrfeige aus.

„Fahr nicht gleich wieder deine Krallen aus, lass mich wenigstens erst erklären", meinte James.

„Okay, ich höre dir zu."

„Nun ja, sagen wir, dass Herry vor dem Ball zufällig eine Unterhaltung bezüglich dieser dummen Wette zugehört hat und er hat Nicolas versprochen, dass er, wenn er Sophie wegen ihm weinen sähe... nun ja, dass es ihm leid tun würde."

„Ich wusste von dieser Geschichte schon", verkündete Gabrielle freudig.

„Ich auch", meinte Anne.

„Was, ich war die einzige, die von nichts wusste!"

„Da du so oft mit Herry redest, dachten wir, er hätte dir alles erzählt."

„Nun – nein! Wenn ich das jetzt also richtig verstanden habe, dann werden wir Nicolas wie vorfinden?"

„Das wissen wir nicht so genau", gab James zu. „Aber so schlimm wird's schon nicht werden."

„Immerhin wird sich Herry nicht auf eure niedrige Stufe in punkto Streichen herablassen. Ich bin sicher, dass es alles sehr viel überlegter sein wird."

„Danke, mal wieder ganz charmant heute", erwiderte James etwas enttäuscht, was Lily jedoch nicht mitbekam, da sie eben die Große Halle betraten.

Sirius kam sofort auf sie zu.

„Habt ihr gesehen? Ein richtiges Kunstwerk, was Praott da geschaffen hat. Aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht, Nicolas da runter zu holen, er muss einen sehr mächtigen Zauber angewendet haben."

„Nein, ich glaube kaum." Aller Augen wandten sich Remus zu, der sogleich fortfuhr: „Sieht aus wie verzauberte Lianen, Professor Sprout hat uns letzte Woche davon erzählt. Aber sie sagte doch auch, dass die sehr selten zu finden sind..."

In dem Moment betraten die letzten Schüler die Große Halle und Sophie brach kurz darauf in Lachen aus, gleich gefolgt von Sirius, dann James und Lily – das Lachen schien höchst ansteckend...

Als Herry seinen kleinen Vortrag gehalten hatte, war sich jeder bewusst, wem Nicolas die Position, in der er sich befand, zu verdanken hatte. Doch seltsamerweise, wie James empfand, schien Lily ganz und gar nicht wütend auf Herry. Das erstaunte ihn, da sie stets sauer auf ihn war, wenn er einen Streich ausheckte.

Schließlich, als Nicolas endlich aus der Großen Halle gestürmt war, explodierten die Gespräche regelrecht. Lily saß neben Gabrielle und gegenüber von Anne, doch zu ihrem Leidtragen saßen neben ihnen die Rumtreiber, da Gabrielle nun mit einem von ihnen ging.

„Habt ihr Herrys Streich gesehen?", rief sie begeistert.

„Ja – wir haben schon viel bessere gebracht", erwiderte James.

„Nein, das, was ihr normalerweise macht, ist kindisch und vollkommen unreif. Herrys Streich dagegen war gut durchdacht und hatte einen Sinn. Er war nahezu perfekt."

„Perfekt... das ist etwas übertrieben", muffelte James, der sich so gut wie möglich zurückzuhalten versuchte.

„Allem Anschein nach verstehst du einfach nicht, was ich sagen will. Dafür bist du wohl noch zu kindlich", meinte Lily.

Gabrielle seufzte. Schon wieder ein neuer Streit zwischen Lily und James. Seltsamerweise sagten Sirius und Anne nichts dazu. Was war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen? Sie machte sich keine Gedanken mehr darüber, als Remus' Arm sich um ihre Taille schlang. Ihr Herz begann schneller zu pochen und sie verlor sich in diesen wunderschönen bernsteinfarbenen Augen.

„Okay. Wechseln wir das Thema", sagte plötzlich James. „Mädels, ihr seid bei mir zu Sylvester eingeladen. Remus und Sirius kommen schon."

„Ich nehme die Einladung an", sagte Gabrielle sofort, woraufhin sie Remus angrinste.

„Ich auch", sagte Anne ein wenig langsamer.

„Ich kann nicht, ich verbringe meine Ferien mit Herry." Natürlich erweckte diese letzte Antwort die Aufmerksamkeit der Rumtreiber.

„Du hast Herry zu dir eingeladen!", rief Sirius, der seinen Ohren nicht glaubte. „Na, du gehst aber schnell ran, Lily. Du stellst ihn schon deinen Eltern vor." Dafür wurden ihm von James und Lily dunkle Blicke zugeschickt.

„Nein, er hat nur gesagt, dass er seine Ferien hier bleiben würde, da er niemanden hat, mit dem er Weihnachten verbringen kann, also hab ich meine Eltern gefragt und sie sind einverstanden."

„Wow, Lily! Das freut mich für dich. Du hast also endlich einen Mann für dich gefunden", rief Anne plötzlich. „Du hast schon ganz recht. Er hat wenigstens Anstand und Taktgefühl. Und er weiß, wie man seine Freundinnen beschützt..."

In dem Moment stand Herry von seinem Stuhl auf und verließ die Große Halle. James tat es ihm gleich. Er wollte mit dem Neuen einmal ein kleines Gespräch führen...

Für Harry war das Frühstück nicht so toll verlaufen. Die Slytherins waren zufrieden, dass den Gryffindors ein neuer Streich gespielt worden war, doch auf der anderen Seite war es kein richtiger Streich gewesen – nur für einen der Gryffindors – und das wollten die Slytherins nicht akzeptieren.

Harry hatte genug von dieser Einstellung. Einzig Narzissa sah ihn mit einem amüsierten Blick an und Sophie sah ihn selbstverständlich dankbar an.

Er verließ also die Große Halle und hörte, wie jemand ihm nachkam. Er drehte sich nicht um, um zu sehen, wer es war. Er wusste schon, dass es ein Gryffindor war und somit würde er ihn wohl kaum ansprechen – doch da hatte er sich geirrt.

„Praott, ich will mit dir reden", sagte James. Was hatte James nur geritten, dass er mit Herry reden wollte!

„Es gibt ein Klassenzimmer, das immer leer ist, im ersten Stock, da können wir hingehen, wenn du willst."

„Ähm... einverstanden."

Harry war von dem Verhalten seines Vaters überrascht und James war seinerseits sehr erstaunt. Ein Slytherin hätte ihn normalerweise sofort zum Duell herausgefordert. Vielleicht war er ja wirklich anders als die anderen...

Als sie in diesem großen leeren Zimmer ankamen, setzte sich Harry auf einen großen Tisch und sah James an, der etwas verlegen schien, das absolut nicht zu dem großen James Potter passte, den Harry in dieser Epoche kennen gelernt hatte.

„Okay, also schön. Ich mach's: WieschaffstdudasmitEvans?", brachte er in einem Atemzug heraus.

„Ähm... ich hab absolut nichts verstanden. Du solltest dich vielleicht ein bisschen besser artikulieren."

„Wie schaffst du das mit ihr?", wiederholte er kaum hörbar. „Ich meine, du bist kaum hier und schon mag sie dich..."

„Ah ja. Lily ist ein ganz außergewöhnliches Mädchen. Wenn du mich fragst, dann verdienst du sie gar nicht."

„Und warum sagst du das?", wollte James wissen, der jetzt genervt klang.

„Dein Charakter, Potter, es ist dein Charakter, den du besser beherrschen solltest."

„Wie das? Ich versteh nicht", sagte James plötzlich.

„Nun ja, auf das Risiko hin, dass ich ihre Worte wiederhole, aber du bist etwas unreif und arrogant."

„Nimm dich in Acht, was du sagst, Praott", erwiderte James zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen. Doch schließlich meinte er: „Und was soll ich tun?"

„Sie verlangt doch gar nicht viel, du solltest nur mit deinen idiotischen Streichen aufhören und normal mit ihr umgehen. Wenn du das hinkriegst, dann wird sie schon mal mit dir sprechen und dich nicht immer nur anschreien, was ja schon mal ein Anfang wäre."

„Aber dein Streich mit Nicolas hat ihr gefallen!"

„Das war kein Streich, James, das war Rache. Man hat nicht das Recht, mit den Gefühlen anderer zu spielen. Die Liebe ist ein sehr starkes Gefühl, das eine Person brechen kann."

„Du scheinst zu wissen, wovon du redest."

„Ja, ich weiß... aber schön, jetzt bist du dran mir zu helfen."

„Wie das?", fragte James, der den Verlauf, den dieses Gespräch annahm, ganz und gar nicht mochte.

„Nun, wie du schon gesehen hast, praktiziere ich Zauberei ohne Zauberstab. Wenn man nur Sachen schweben lassen will, dann ist das alleine einfach, aber wenn man jemanden entwaffnen will, wird das ziemlich schwierig ohne Hilfe. Willst du mir als Assistent zum Üben helfen, sozusagen als Versuchskaninchen?"

„Als Versuchskaninchen!", wiederholte James verblüfft. „Ansonsten geht's dir aber schon noch gut!"

„Du darfst deinen Zauberstab benutzen, Potter."

„Na ja, meinetwegen."

Harry verstaute seinen Zauberstab in seiner Umhangtasche und trainierte seine Zauberei ohne Zauberstab gegen James. Alles, was Harry zustande brachte, war jedoch, James' Zauberstab leicht in dessen Hand zu bewegen, mehr nicht. Es war ein ziemlich schwieriger Zauber und er schaffte es einfach nicht, vor allem gegen einen so mächtigen Schüler wie James.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde war Harry so erschöpft und ihm fiel plötzlich wieder ein, dass er Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste hatte.

Harry stöhnte leise auf, doch er begab sich dennoch auf den Weg zum Verteidigungsklassenzimmer.

„Warum trainierst du dich so?", wollte James wissen.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, sorry. Aber während dieser dunklen Zeiten muss man sich doch verteidigen können, oder?"

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht. Jedenfalls erzählt mir das mein Vater die ganze Zeit." James war verblüfft: Was hatte ihn nur geritten, Praott seine Lebensgeschichte zu erzählen!  
„Er ist ein Auror", meinte Herry lediglich.

„Ja."

Die Unterhaltung dauerte nicht lange. Harry hatte endlich seinen Vater hinter all dieser Arroganz gefunden und er war sehr zufrieden damit. Sein Vater hatte einen guten Grund und dieser Gedanke erleichterte ihn sehr.

„Du verbringst deine Ferien mit ihr", sagte James auf einmal.

„Ja", erwiderte Harry zögerlich. Wie konnte er es nur so gut hinnehmen?

„Glaubst du, dass ich eines Tages eine Chance bei ihr habe?", fragte James ernst.

„Ja, ich glaube, dass du eine Chance hast. Aber nur, wenn du dich änderst, Potter. Und vor allem: Tu ihr nicht weh, ich fände es nicht schön, wenn du wie Nicolas an der Mauer enden würdest."

„Wo hast du die Lianen gefunden?"

„Im Wald."

„Hast du keine Angst, da reinzugehen?"

„Ich habe nur vor einem Angst und das ist die Angst selbst. Was will mir ein Wald schon anhaben!"

„Danke Praott für das, was du machst. Denn ich weiß, dass du mich nicht gerade in deinem Herzen trägst und du solltest wissen, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht."

„Daran hatte ich nie einen Zweifel!"

„Verbring schöne Ferien mit ihr und tu ihr nichts an, denn wer ihr was tut, der kriegt es mit mir zu tun."

James rannte los, um nicht zu spät zum Unterricht zu erscheinen. Harry dagegen blieb zurück und sah seinem Vater hinterher.

_Ich hätte auch nicht weniger von dir erwartet, mein lieber Vater._

Harry kam gute fünf Minuten nach James an und der Professor, zog ihm dafür sehr zufrieden zwanzig Punkte ab. Harry setzte sich neben Severus und wartete darauf, dass die Stunde verging. Natürlich ließ der Professor ihn nicht im Mindesten in Ruhe.

„Mr Praott, möchten Sie wohl hier hervortreten, damit der Irrwicht die erwünschte Form annimmt?"

„Wie Sie wünschen."

Harry setzte sich auf den Schreibtisch des Professors, gleich neben die Kiste und als der Irrwicht hervorkam, verwandelte er sich wie immer in den Dementor.

Der Professor reihte die Schüler hintereinander auf.

James gelang es, eine große unförmige Wolke heraufzubeschwören, doch der Professor schien sehr erfreut darüber, denn er gab Gryffindor dafür zwanzig Punkte.

Lily hatte ihrerseits nur eine ganz kleine Wolke, selbstverständlich ebenfalls unförmig.

Sirius und Remus brachten seltsamerweise eine kleinere Wolke zustande als James, doch immerhin waren das auch schon die einzigen Schüler, die überhaupt etwas schafften.

Der Rest der Klasse brachte gar nichts hervor. Harry setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz, als plötzlich James sich zu Wort meldete: „Und warum darf Praott es nicht selbst versuchen?"

Harry wusste nicht, wie er das auffassen sollte. Alle wussten, dass er eine Wolke hervorbringen konnte, was sicherlich Punkte für Slytherin einbringen würde.

Doch hier, vor der ganzen Klasse, konnte der Professor nichts anderes tun: „Praott, da Sie als einziger noch nicht an der Reihe waren, möchten Sie es nun auch versuchen?"

„Aber mit dem größten Vergnügen, Professor." Dieses Mal hatte Harry die feste Absicht, seinen Professor zu erstaunen und es würde ihm große Freude bereiten. Er sah ihn mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht an, das dem Professor nichts Gutes sagte. Der Dementor kam aus der Kiste hervor und sah Herry an, der sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt hatte, Sirius sterben zu hören. Er konnte dennoch eine kleine Träne nicht zurückhalten.

„_Expecto Patronum!_" Plötzlich brach ein wunderschöner Hirsch aus seinem Zauberstab hervor und drängte den Dementor in die Kiste zurück, die Harry sogleich schloss.

Er setzte sich als wäre er die Ruhe selbst und als hätte sich nichts ereignet wieder auf seinen Platz zurück unter den Augen des höchst erstaunten Professors, der noch immer nicht Punkte an diesen Schüler vergeben mochte.

„Zehn Punkte für Slytherin."

Natürlich war das total ungerecht, doch Harry machte das nichts aus. Er hatte der ganzen Klasse eben bewiesen, dass er einen echten Patronus zustande brachte. Doch würde James bemerken, dass der Hirsch seiner Animagusform sehr ähnlich sah?

Die Stunde endete im absoluten Schweigen der gesamten Klasse.

Der Tag verlief für Harry sehr mühsam. Jeder sah ihn von Neuem wie ein Tier im Zoo an, das es zu begaffen galt, dabei stand es doch auf dem Lehrplan, einen Patronus zu schaffen, oder! Es war nicht _so_ Außergewöhnliches! Zum Glück hatte er ihnen nicht erzählt, dass er schon in der 3. Klasse einen zustande gebracht hatte...

Kräuterkunde verlief relativ gut. Sprout war wieder ganz sie selbst, ganz so, wie er sie in seiner Epoche kennen gelernt hatte. Hatte das einen Zusammenhang mit seinem Streich? Sicherlich war sie von Herrys Vorstellung mit den Lianen beeindruckt gewesen.

Die Schüler konnten endlich alle aufatmen. Das Ende der Woche war nahe, was gleichsam bedeutete, dass die Ferien nahten.

Harry hatte James nicht mehr gesehen, der ihn ganz offensichtlich mied. Er sah die Rumtreiber noch immer in dem Licht, in dem er sie in dieser Zeit kennen gelernt hatte: Als Feinde.

Glücklicherweise sah er jetzt recht häufig Lily, die ihm stets in der Bibliothek Gesellschaft leistete.

Die Verteidigungsstunden mit Snape hatten angefangen und er brachte Snape bei, sein Gesicht zu verschließen, was ihm am Ende der Woche schon ganz gut gelang.

„So, sehr schön. Ich hoffe jetzt, dass du in den Ferien weiterüben wirst, klar?"

„Ja..."  
„Hast du darüber nachgedacht, was ich dir gesagt habe?"

„Nein", erwiderte Snape, womit er den Raum verließ.

In Wirklichkeit war ihm alles, was Herry zu ihm gesagt hatte, die ganze Woche im Kopf herumgegangen.

Jeder war aufgeregt wegen den Ferien und vor allem Harry, der zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben – nun ja, eigentlich zum zweiten Mal, doch an das erste Mal konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern – Weihnachten und Neujahr bei seiner Mutter verbringen würde.

Harry hatte den Schutz, den er auf seinen Koffer gelegt hatte, noch verstärkt, seit es Snape gelungen war, das große Buch herauszunehmen. Nun war es für jeden gänzlich unmöglich, an seine Sachen zu kommen – oder das dachte er zumindest.

Alles war so weit erledigt... Er würde die schönsten Ferien seines Lebens zusammen mit seiner Mutter verbringen...

tbc...


	16. Ferien bei den Evans'

**14. Kapitel: Ferien bei den Evans'**

****

* * *

Endlich ein bisschen Freiheit! Das dachten viele Schüler im Hogwarts-Express, die glücklich waren, dass dieser sie über Weihnachten nach Hause bringen würde.

Manche würden Skifahren gehen, andere würden ihre Ferien auf Inseln verbringen, doch die meisten würden Weihnachten einfach mit der Familie verbringen, so wie Lily.

Letztere freute sich riesig nach Hause zu kommen, vor allem weil sie somit Potter und seiner kleinen Bande für eine Weile entkommen konnte. Doch sie würde auch ihren Freund ihrer Familie vorstellen, worauf sie sich ebenso freute. Er würde zweifelsohne von ihren Eltern gut aufgenommen werden... doch mit ihrer Schwester war das eine andere Geschichte. Sie hatte bisher nur mit sehr wenigen Leuten über ihre Schwester geredet. Anne und Gabrielle wussten natürlich Bescheid, doch sonst niemand... Niemand wusste, dass Petunia Evans, Lilys große Schwester, alles hasste, das mit Magie zu tun hatte und somit hasste Petunia auch ihre eigene Schwester.

Lily, die von einer freundlichen Natur und in keinster Weise nachtragend war (wenn es nicht gerade um Potter ging), war sauer, dass ihre eigene Schwester sie stets wie ein Monster behandelte.

Zu Anfang dachte sie, dass es Petunia irgendwann leid werden würde, sie wie ein Monster zu behandeln und ihre Sachen zu zerstören, aber nein, Petunias Hass auf sie wurde im Laufe der Jahre nur immer schlimmer.

Letztes Jahr hatte sie in Lilys neuen Sachen, die sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, herumgestöbert und einige ihrer CDs zerbrochen.

Lily war sich natürlich bei ihren Eltern beschweren gegangen, die Petunia einen Monat lang Hausarrest gegeben hatten. Das war ein Theater gewesen...

Dass Lily petzen gegangen war, hatte ihr alle möglichen und unmöglichen Beleidigungen und Schimpfwörter eingebracht, die Petunia kannte.

Lily fürchtete also die Begegnung Herrys mit Petunie. Vielleicht wäre Petunia von Herry ja beeindruckt und würde ihn in Ruhe lassen während der Ferien... Doch Lily wusste, dass das nichts weiter als eine Wunschvorstellung war...

Harry seinerseits war überglücklich. Er würde seine Familie mütterlicherseits kennen lernen, obwohl er Petunia ja schon kannte, aber gut... Er würde die Situation ausnutzen können... oh, nichts allzu Böses, aber dennoch... All die langen Jahre der Demütigungen in seinem kleinen Schrank, all diese Aufgaben, die er im Haushalt hatte erledigen müssen, während Dudley seine neuen Spielsachen ausprobiert hatte...

Doch er hatte nie Lilys Eltern kennen lernen können – kein Wunder, schließlich waren sie ja zu seiner Zeit schon tot – und er freute sich schon sehr, sie einmal zu sehen.

Doch die Hauptsache war für Harry, dass er endlich weit, sehr weit von all den Todessern entfernt war. Er begann bereits, sie nicht mehr ertragen zu können. Er hatte geglaubt, dass er diese letzte Woche nicht mehr ertragen würde, als Bellatrix von ihren künftigen Projekten zu reden anfing. Sie wollte eine respektierte Frau werden, eine mächtige Frau, neben demjenigen, den sie ihren Herrn nannte.

Natürlich sprach sie darüber nur zu einem begrenzten Kreis von Personen und Herry war es gelungen, sich schließlich zu diesem Kreis zählen zu können. Er war mächtig und das wussten sie alle. Er hatte auch acht gegeben, sich nicht zu oft mit Lily sehen zu lassen, wenn Slytherins in der Nähe waren. Doch unglücklicherweise hatte er nichts über David in Erfahrung gebracht und das begann ihn allmählich wirklich zu verärgern. Er war immerhin hier, um einen Todesser daran zu hindern, sich in die Zukunft einzumischen und wer konnte ihm schon versichern, dass das nicht schon längst geschehen war!

Immerhin war David nun schon seit August hier, lang genug hätte er also schon Zeit gehabt...

Doch etwas in ihm sagte ihm, dass der Todesser noch nichts getan hatte, auch wenn er keinen Schimmer hatte, woher dieses Gefühl in ihm kam. Vielleicht eine der Unterhaltungen, die er mit den zukünftigen Todessern geführt hatte...!

FLASHBACK

In einem leeren Klassenzimmer war eine kleine Gruppe Slytherins versammelt. Unter ihnen waren Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery, Praott, Rockwood und Snape.

Wie üblich waren diejenigen, die am meisten sprachen, Bellatrix und Lucius. Diese beiden schienen absolut alles zu wissen, was sich um den dunklen Lord herum abspielte und seltsamerweise schockierte das Harry nicht im geringsten.

„Ich bin so ungeduldig, endlich das Dunkle Mal zu bekommen. Und wir müssen noch warten, bis wir aus der Schule rauskommen!", beschwerte sich Bellatrix.

„Nun meine liebe Bella, ich bekomme es schon diesen Sommer", meinte Lucius, der sehr zufrieden schien. „Ich habe das große Privileg, es noch vor euch zu bekommen."

„Ja. Du wirst an mich denken, wenn du all diese Muggel hinschlachten darfst, nicht wahr?"

„Natürlich, Bella. Das wird mir ein großes Vergnügen sein."

Harry fiel es schwer seine Gefühle in Momenten wie diesen zu verbergen, doch dank dem intensiven Training, das Snape ihn hatte ertragen lassen, war sein Gesichtsausdruck noch immer unleserlich, seine Augen kühl wie Eisen und niemand konnte wissen, was in seinem Kopf vorging. Harry amüsierte es zu sehen, wie Malfoy zögerte, mit ihm zu sprechen oder Avery, der seinen Blick jedes Mal senkte, wenn er mit ihm redete. Nur ein einziger hatte den Mut, ihm in die Augen zu sehen, wenn er mit ihm sprach, und das war niemand anderes als Snape. Obwohl auch er es diese letzte Woche nicht mehr gewagt hatte. Er kannte Herrys Geheimnis und das machte ihn mehr als nervös.

„Ihr kennt nicht die Geschichte aus dem Monat August, oder?", meinte Bellatrix hochmütig, wahrscheinlich, da sie etwas wusste, wovon die anderen keine Ahnung hatten. Dieser letzte Satz holte Harry sofort aus seinen Gedanken heraus und seine Aufmerksamkeit fixierte sich auf Bella.

„Na dann, erzähl schon, du scheinst ja ganz ungeduldig, sie uns zu erzählen", sagte Herry in einem gezwungen uninteressiertem Ton. Manchmal zögerte sogar Bellatrix, mit ihm zu reden und das war ein wahrer Sieg für ihn.

„Nun, in einer ihrer Versammlungen wurden sie von einem Mann überrascht. Laut Gerüchten war er noch sehr jung. Er ist natürlich gefoltert worden, aber er hat gesagt, dass er ein Todesser wäre und hat ihnen sogar das Mal gezeigt. Dann hat er aber total das Phantasieren angefangen und hat dem Meister gesagt, dass er ein Baby umbringen muss und dass er aus der Zukunft kommt und ein Baby ihn eines Tages zerstören würde. Ich weiß nicht, was aus ihm geworden ist. Der Meister scheint ihn umgebracht zu haben.

ENDE FLASHBACK

Nach dieser Diskussion war Harry überzeugt, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um David gehandelt hatte, doch er wusste nicht, was er sonst noch gesagt hatte. Hatte er von Harry Potter geredet? Hatte er gesagt, dass Lily Evans und James Potter getötet werden sollten? Laut Bellatrix war David tot, doch das glaubte Harry nicht und es war dieses Gefühl, das er nicht verstand. Wie konnte er sich da nur so sicher sein!

Davids Mission war, Voldemort so viel wie möglich über die Zukunft zu offenbaren. So oder so, Lily und James waren in großer Gefahr und Harry musste somit Lily überwachen. James lebte immerhin in einer Aurorenfamilie, er wäre sicher, doch Lily nicht.

Wenn David nun also nicht tot war, dann musste er von Voldemort verstoßen worden sein, wenn Bellatrix' Worte stimmten. Was würde David also tun? Harrys erste Idee war Rache. Doch David war alleine hier, wen könnte er also um Hilfe beten?

Und da fiel es Harry plötzlich wie Schuppen von den Augen... _Dumbledore_! Zu wem sonst hätte er gehen können! Dumbledore, der einzige, vor dem Voldemort Angst hatte.

Doch... Harry verstand auf einmal, dass David Dumbledore nahe sein musste. Er musste sich irgendwo in Sicherheit gebracht haben und was war der sicherste Ort auf der ganzen Welt?

Harry wurde blass. Der Ort konnte nur Hogwarts sein... Also konnte David einer seiner Professoren sein oder aber er versteckte sich irgendwo in Hogwarts.

Harry fühlte plötzlich einen Ruck. Der Zug war im Bahnhof eingefahren. Die Slytherins aus seinem Abteil wünschten ihm Frohe Weihnachten und stiegen aus dem Zug.

Harry zog es vor zu warten, bis absolut niemand mehr im Zug war, bevor er ausstieg.

Er fühlte sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so gut. Ihm war eben bewusst geworden, dass er Unterricht bei einem Todesser hatte. Doch wer konnte es sein?

Er hatte jedoch für den Moment keine Zeit mehr, weiter darüber nachzudenken. Die anderen Schüler hatten schon seit guten fünf Minuten den Zug verlassen und so konnte er sich sicher sein, dass die Kinder der Todesser nicht länger auf dem Bahnhof herumlungern würden.

Harry stieg also seinerseits endlich aus dem Hogwarts-Express und bemerkte, dass kaum mehr jemand da war. Nur noch Potters Bande und seine Mutter, die sie offensichtlich abholen gekommen war, einige Hufflepuffs, doch keiner aus Slytherin, wofür Harry sehr dankbar war.

Er ging also zu Lily, die bei einem sympathisch aussehenden Paar und einem hoch gewachsenen Mädchen stand, das er sofort als Petunia wiedererkannte. Letztere schien um die 18 oder 19 Jahre alt zu sein.

Lilys Mutter hieß Monica Evans. Sie hatte die Haare ihrer Tochter (oder vielmehr Lily hatte die Haare ihrer Mutter), doch ihre Augen waren blau und sie war nur ein klein wenig größer als Lily. Sie grüßte Herry recht herzlich, obwohl er noch immer seinen kühlen Ausdruck hatte.

Lilys Vater, Joey Evans, dagegen schien nicht sehr erfreut. Sicherlich lag das an der männlichen Konkurrenz oder an der Tatsache, dass Herry ihm seine kleine Tochter wegnahm. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Frau war er recht groß. Er überragte Harry noch um einen guten Kopf. Ansonsten hatte er dunkelbraune, leicht gewellte Haare und verblüffend grüne Augen. Daher hatte Lily also diese seltsame Augenfarbe – und Harry demnach natürlich auch.

Er schüttelte kurz Herrys Hand, dann grüßte Harry aus Höflichkeit Petunia, wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit aber schnell wieder von ihr ab. Sie sah genau aus so wie seine spätere Tante, natürlich mit weniger Falten, doch mit demselben hochmütigen Ausdruck und den zusammengekniffenen Lippen.

Das Auto war groß genug, um die fünf Personen mit dem Gepäck der beiden Hogwarts-Schüler zu transportieren.

Lily redete die ganze Heimfahrt über. Sie redete vom Unterricht, von ihren Noten, die allesamt exzellent waren, und natürlich kam das Gespräch schließlich auch auf ihn.

„Ja, Herry ist dieses Jahr angekommen. Er kommt aus Russland und seine Eltern sind auch nichtmagisch. Du hast mir eigentlich nicht viel von deinen Eltern erzählt!"

„Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen..."

„Ach so! - Und dann schon wieder Potters Bande mit ihren dämlichen Streichen. Die haben uns schon wieder so viele Hauspunkte gekostet!"

„Und du, Herry, in welchem Haus bist du?"

„Ähm..." Da war also die Frage. Hatte Lily ihren Eltern von dem Ruf erzählt, der dem Haus Slytherin stets vorauseilte? „Ich bin in Slytherin."

„Oh, das Haus kenne ich eigentlich gar nicht. Lily redet nicht viel davon. Warum überhaupt, Liebling?"

„Na ja, die meisten Schüler da drin sind..."

„Mein Haus wird nicht gerade sehr gut angesehen, aber es gibt auch sehr nette Schüler in Slytherin", erwiderte Herry.

„Ach so. Ich weiß, von welcher Art Menschen du sprichst. Ich bin schließlich auch mal auf eine Schule gegangen und ich glaube, ich weiß, welche Gruppe von Personen du meinst. Ein bisschen ein Gesindel, nicht?"

„Mama!", rief Lily aus. „So darfst du nicht reden!"

„Warum denn? Das ist doch schließlich die Wahrheit, oder etwa nicht?"

Lily war rot wie eine Tomate. Ihre Mutter dagegen musste loslachen und auch Harry lachte.

Mit einem Mal war die Maske gefallen, diese kühle Maske der Ausdruckslosigkeit. Er würde sie sicherlich wieder aufsetzen, sobald er nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte, doch hier konnte er selbst sein. Er, Harry Potter, ohne irgendwelche Informationen über die Zukunft zu verplaudern, versteht sich.

Zu seinem großen Schock hielt das Auto vor dem Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Harry fühlte sich auf einmal ganz schlecht. Petunia lebte also immer noch in dem Haus, in dem sie aufgewachsen war! Sie musste das Haus nach dem Tod ihrer Eltern geerbt haben und das hatte sie sicherlich ausgenutzt, um Lily loszuwerden. Oder lebte Lily schon bei James, als sie ihre Eltern verlor?

„Da sind wir! Endlich zuhause!", rief Lily zufrieden. „Du wirst schon sehen, es ist nicht sehr groß, aber groß genug!"

Als sie erst einmal eingetreten waren, konnte Harry sich nicht davon abhalten, einen Blick zu dem Schrank zu werfen. Anschließend folgte er Lily bis zu seinem Zimmer. Zu seinem großen Erstaunen war Lilys Zimmer das, welches Dudley einst bewohnen würde, das größte. Und plötzlich verstand er... er würde im selben Zimmer wie Lily schlafen. Petunia bewohnte sicherlich sein kleines Zimmer. Er verzog sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als vor seinem inneren Auge das Bild von Petunia aufstieg, wie sie in seinem Bett schlief. Er musste diese Vorstellung schnellstens loswerden, sonst könnte er sicherlich nicht mehr in seinem Bett schlafen.

Nachdem sie ihre Sachen in Lilys Zimmer abgestellt hatten, beschlossen sie, erst einmal etwas zu essen, da die Reise fast den ganzen Tag gedauert hatte.

Lily deckte mit Harrys Hilfe den Tisch, während Lilys Vater vor dem Fernseher saß und die Nachrichten sah. Als der Tisch gedeckt war, setzten sich alle an den Tisch.

„Also, was wollt ihr in der ersten Ferienwoche so machen?", fragte Lilys Mutter.

„Nun, da Herry aus Russland kommt, dachte ich, dass er sicherlich gerne das Londoner Museum besichtigen will. Dann könnten wir noch Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen, weil ich immer noch kein Geschenk für Gabrielle und Anne habe. Übermorgen können wir in den Londoner Zoo gehen und ich dachte auch, dass wir einfach so durch London laufen könnten, damit ich ihm die Stadt zeigen kann."

„Und wann lässt du Herry mal ausruhen?", wollte Monica amüsiert wissen.

„Oh, dafür bleibt schon noch genug Zeit. Außerdem müssen wir noch unsere Hausaufgaben machen. Das ist schließlich ein wichtiges Jahr."

„Zweifelsohne", lächelte Joey.

„Was denkst du, Herry?", fragte Lily nun.

„Ähm... das nenn ich mal ein Programm. Meine beste Freundin hätte es nicht besser ausklügeln können", sagte er, wobei er an Hermine dachte.

„Ach, du hast eine beste Freundin? Wie heißt sie?"

„Ähm... Hermine." Er hatte es ohne jegliche Schwierigkeiten sagen können.

„Also bist du einverstanden mit unserem Programm?"

Harry nickte.

„Feiern wir Weihnachten zu fünft?", fragte Lily, nun wieder an ihre Eltern gewandt.

„Nein", erwiderte Petunia trocken. „Vernon wird auch kommen. Und Großmutter auch."

„Vernon? Wer ist das?", wollte Lily auf einmal sehr neugierig wissen.

„Das geht dich nichts an, aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst, er ist mein Freund und es ist ziemlich ernst zwischen uns", antwortete Petunia noch immer in demselben Ton.

_Oh nein, nicht der! Muss ich wirklich Weihnachten mit dem verbringen!_

„Wann ist die Hochzeit?", fragte Lily nun ironisch.

„Sicherlich vor deiner. Wer will schon eine Frau wie dich in seinem Leben!"

„Das reicht, Mädchen. Schämt ihr euch nicht, euch vor einem Gast wie Sechsjährige zu verhalten! Also ehrlich!", schritt Monica ein.

„Entschuldigung, Mama", sagte Lily.

Das restliche Essen verlief sehr ruhig. Niemand wagte es zu sprechen. Nach dem Essen bot er seine Hilfe beim Abwasch an, doch Monica lehnte ab. Er wäre ein Gast und brauche nicht beim Abwaschen zu helfen.

Harry wollte schon auf sein Zimmer gehen, als er spürte, wie ihn jemand mit der Hand zurückhielt. Er drehte sich um und stand Joey Evans gegenüber.

„Kann ich bitte einen Augenblick mit dir reden, mein Junge?"

„Selbstverständlich. Weswegen?"

„Wegen meiner Tochter und der Tatsache, dass du im selben Zimmer wie sie schlafen wirst."

_Oh nein, eine Unterhaltung unter Männern! Oh je, er scheint nicht gerade einverstanden damit, dass ich in ihrem Zimmer schlafe... Na ja, ist ja auch verständlich... aber trotzdem..._

Harry Potter, der Junge, der überlebte, der keine Angst hatte, Voldemort gegenüber zu stehen, begann vor dem Vater seiner Mutter – seinem Großvater – in Panik auszubrechen.

„Ich will dir ganz unverblümt sagen, dass ich nicht will, dass du Hand an sie legst, während du hier bist. Ist das klar?"

„Absolut klar. Aber Sie sollten eines wissen: Ich liebe Lily, aber wie ein Bruder seine Schwester liebt. Ich wäre sicherlich der erste, der sie vor einem Jungen beschützt, wenn er ihr zu nahe kommen sollte."

„Gut, dann bin ich beruhigt. Gute Nacht."

„Gute Nacht."

_Uff! War ja gar nicht so schwer. Jedenfalls hab ich schon schlimmere Situationen gemeistert._

Mit diesem Gedanken stieg Harry endlich die Treppen hinauf in Lilys Zimmer. Letztere las ein Buch – über Verwandlung! Hörte sie also nie auf!

„Ich weiß, was du denkst, aber ich lese nur aus Vergnügen. Es ist wirklich spannend. Ich hab das Buch schon ein Dutzend Mal gelesen, aber ich finde es immer noch wundervoll! Ich liebe Verwandlung. Du bist auch ein guter Schüler in Verwandlung."

„Ich komm klar."

„Nächstes Jahr, oder sogar schon Ende dieses Jahres werden wir versuchen, Gegenstände in Tiere zu verwandeln. Ich bin schon ganz aufgeregt. Nicht so, wie im zweiten Jahr, nur so kleine Tiere, sondern richtig große, wie zum Beispiel Tiger oder Wölfe. Vielleicht sogar Löwen. Ich kann's gar nicht erwarten, endlich so weit zu sein!"

„Ja. Ich auch nicht", erwiderte Harry, wobei er an seinen Wolf dachte, den er schon seit Anfang des Jahres schaffte.

„Warum hast du eigentlich so lange gebraucht, hier hoch zu kommen?"

„Ähm... ich habe deine Mutter gefragt, ob sie Hilfe beim Abwasch braucht..."

„Aber Herry, du bist doch ein Gast! Du brauchst den Abwasch nicht zu machen", unterbrach Lily ihn.

„Wenn du mich hättest ausreden lassen, dann hättest du gewusst, dass deine Mutter mir genau das geantwortet hat. Dann hatte ich noch eine kleine Unterhaltung mit deinem Vater."

„Eine Unterhaltung mit meinem Vater? Oh, bei Merlins Bart, er hat dir hoffentlich nicht gesagt, dass du mir nicht zu nahe kommen sollst, weil er sonst sein Gewehr heraus holt, oder?"

Harry brach in Lachen aus und musste sich erst wieder fangen, ehe er entgegnen konnte. „Nein, er hat mir nicht... mit dem Gewehr... gedroht", lachte er. „So eine Drohung funktioniert sowieso nur bei Muggeln, bei Zauberern nicht."

„Mag sein. Jedenfalls ist es richtig schön, dich so zu sehen. Wenn du in der Schule bist, bist du immer so – verschlossen. Hier sehe ich endlich mal, wie du normalerweise bist. Bist du eigentlich immer noch mit dem Programm einverstanden?"

„Ja, ich bin immer noch einverstanden. Ich bin noch nie in einem Museum gewesen."

„Du wirst schon sehen, es ist wirklich aufregend. Das Londoner Museum ist echt sehr groß, man kann so vieles lernen. Na ja, du wirst es ja selbst sehen. In einem Zoo wirst du schon mal gewesen sein!"

„Ja, ich bin schon mal in einem gewesen, als ich ganz klein war. Es war... eine bereichernde Erfahrung", meinte er, wobei er an seine Unterhaltung mit der Boa zurückdachte.

„Ich mag am liebsten die Tiger und die Löwen, die sind so schön!"

„Ich mag sie auch sehr, aber ich muss noch die Schlangen anfügen. Die sind interessant."

„Klar, für einen Slytherin", erwiderte sie grinsend. „Wenn wir morgen früh in Form sein wollen, dann sollten wir jetzt langsam mal schlafen."

„Wir werden doch nicht zu früh aufstehen, oder?", fragte Harry mit einem flehenden Blick.

„Ach, na ja... okay, schon gut, sagen wir um sieben."

„Lily!" Er schickte ihr einen Hundeaugenblick zu.

„Vielleicht acht?"  
„Bitte!" Noch immer die flehenden Augen.

„Ach, schön, neun Uhr, aber nicht länger, sonst haben wir nie Zeit, mit dem Programm durchzukommen! Okay?"

„Okay."

–

Nach einer wundervollen Nacht, die er in diesem so sehr verhassten Gebäude verbracht hatte, das ihm auf einmal so perfekt schien, klingelte Lilys Wecker punkt neun. Harry hätte gerne noch länger geschlafen. Ein ganzes Halbjahr lang hatte er nie richtig beruhigt schlafen können (wie auch, bei all den zukünftigen Todessern!) und hier konnte er endlich einmal schlafen und sich gleichzeitig in vollkommener Sicherheit wissen – aber nein, Lily hatte andere Pläne...

Das Frühstück war sehr angenehm, da Petunia noch schlief und Harry somit nur mit Lily und deren Eltern am Tisch saß. Die Unterhaltung kam bald zu dem Tagesablauf und Joey bot Lily und Harry sogar an, sie mit dem Auto zum Museum zu fahren. Lily war begeistert, anschließend könnten sie den Bus nehmen und den Rest zu Fuß gehen.

Harry blieb vor dem riesigen Gebäude stehen, dem Britischen Museum. Zum Glück war der Eintritt kostenlos, immerhin eine Ausgabe weniger, obwohl Harry dieses Jahr ohnehin nur ein Geschenk kaufen musste und zwar für Lily. Obwohl... eigentlich könnte er Sophie auch etwas besorgen und warum nicht auch Severus?

Doch die große Frage, die sich stellte, war, was er Severus schenken sollte? Ehrlich gesagt kannte er ihn noch nicht gut genug...

Lily übernahm die Führung im Museum und zählte alles auf, was sie sich ansehen könnten.

Sie sahen sich die Ausstellung über Ägypten an, anschließend die über Griechenland. Es war sehr interessant, Lily hatte Recht gehabt. Harry stellte fest, dass er all diese Mythen und Legenden liebte, welche die Muggel erfunden hatten. Er wollte sie alle kennen, vor allem, da er selber Teil einer Prophezeiung war. Laut den Griechen, konnte man Vorhersagen nicht entgehen, was ihn nicht gerade froh stimmte. Doch das erinnerte ihn auf der anderen Seite auch wieder daran, dass er unbedingt sein Training weiterführen musste. Er musste immerhin eines Tages gegen Voldemort kämpfen und er musste unbedingt gewinnen. Diese Prophezeiung war eine wahre Bürde, die auf ihn zu drücken begann. Er wollte Sirius und Remus bei sich haben, doch die beiden Erwachsenen waren nicht da... Sirius würde sogar nie wieder da sein... Harry fühlte sich auf einmal so leer. Das einzige Geräusch, das er hörte, war sein eigener Herzschlag... Warum schlug sein Herz nur immer weiter, während das derjenigen, die er liebte, nicht mehr schlug?

Es war so ungerecht. Sirius' Leben war ungerecht und ihn so sorglos zu sehen, so voll von Leben, das tat ihm noch viel mehr weh, wenn er bedachte, was das Schicksal für ihn noch bereithielt.

Er hatte es geschafft, mit seinem Vater zu reden – und dann? Er sah ganz klar, dass sein Vater ihn hasste, er konnte es in seinen Augen lesen, er hatte es gelesen, als er mit Lilys Familie gegangen war. Er fühlte sich verlassen von seinem eigenen Vater... aber wie konnte dieser das wissen?

Harry wusste, dass er nicht das Recht hatte, es ihm zu sagen und dennoch... es war zu viel verlangt von ihm. Ein Erwachsener hätte vielleicht den Schock aushalten können, aber er schaffte es einfach nicht mehr. Er hasste diese Situation, in die er da geraten war. Er wollte in seine Zeit zurückgehen, wo er den Verlust seines Paten in aller Ruhe beweinen konnte, denn hier würde er nie den Verlust zu bewältigen schaffen.

Mit diesen finsteren Gedanken verließen die beiden das Museum und begannen ihr Nachmittags-Shoppen. An Geschäften fehlte es in London in der Tat nicht. Es gab Geschäfte aller Art. Sie fanden sogar eines, das fünf Etagen hatte und nur mit Spielzeug voll gestopft war. Harry war ganz erstaunt, da er selbst als Kind so etwas nie bekommen hatte. Das Shoppen munterte ihn wieder enorm auf. Er hielt vor einem Regal mit Stofftieren an. Eines stellte einen schwarzen Hund dar, der sehr süß aussah. Ganz wie Padfoot... Doch das Problem war, dass er sich nicht erlauben durfte, ihn zu kaufen. Er musste erst die Geschenke kaufen, die er anderen schenken wollte... Sein ganzes Leben lang hatte er nur an andere gedacht und es war nicht der Moment, das nun zu ändern. Es war einfach seine Natur.

Lily ging in einen kleinen Schmuckladen, um Gabrielle eine hübsche Kette zu kaufen.

Für Anne suchte sie etwas weniger feminines aus, ein Buch über verschiedene Kampftechniken. Harry würde das nächste Mal, wenn er in ihre Nähe kam, aufpassen...

Harry seinerseits kaufte ebenfalls ein Kettchen in Form eines Engels für Sophie. Für Severus wurde es schon ein wenig komplizierter. Er suchte etwas, das Severus gut gebrauchen könnte, das ihn vielleicht sogar beschützen könnte. Wenn er ihm ein Amulett schenken würde, könnte er es schlecht auffassen, das war sicher. Er entschied sich schließlich für einen kleinen Dolch. Der Griff stellte eine Schlange dar, die Spitze war scharf und aus purem Silber – der Dolch war einfach perfekt.

Lily sah ihn schief von der Seite an, als er ihn bezahlte, doch sie sagte nichts.

Anschließend kamen sie am Tropfenden Kessel vorbei und nutzten die Gelegenheit, um ihre Geschenke in der Winkelgasse zur Post zu bringen, da sie dann sicher sein konnten, dass sie am 24. Dezember genau um Mitternacht ankamen.

Als sie aus der Winkelgasse kamen, nahmen sie wie vereinbart den Bus, um zu Lilys Heim zurückzukehren.

Kaum waren sie in Lilys Zimmer angekommen, räusperte sich diese. „Ähm, Herry, ich will nicht neugierig erscheinen oder so, aber – für wen waren deine Geschenke?"

„Das eine für Sophie und das andere..." Er sah Lily an. „...Für Severus." Er sah Erstaunen in Lilys Augen aufblitzen.

„Snape?"

„Ja, wenn du das vorziehst. Du hast nichts für Potter?", fragte er dann unschuldig.

Sie fing an zu lachen. „Das fehlte ja gerade noch. Ich glaube, dass er sowieso schon viel zu verzogen ist. Wette, er ist deswegen so arrogant."

„Ja, vielleicht..."

Harry lachte innerlich. Es stimmte, dass sein Vater nervig und arrogant war, doch Lily regte sich immer ein wenig zu sehr darüber auf. Vielleicht hatte sein Vater sie gar nicht dazu gezwungen, ihn zu lieben... In der magischen Welt erstaunte Harry mittlerweile gar nichts mehr... Er begann sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Zum Abendessen kamen sie herunter und erzählten Lilys Eltern von ihrem Tag. Lily sprach mit leuchtenden Augen von ihrem Besuch im Museum und erzählte besonders von den Prophezeiungen, die sie gelesen hatte.

„Stellt euch das nur mal vor. Für diese Personen ist ihr Schicksal vorherbestimmt. Weiß oder Schwarz. Noch bevor sie überhaupt geboren werden. Findet ihr das nicht unglaublich!"

„Ehrlich gesagt nein, Lily. Man bekommt fast den Eindruck, dass unser Leben uns aufdiktiert wird und zwar von einem Stück Pergament. Man kann nichts beeinflussen. Dieses Gefühl muss wirklich unangenehm sein." Harry versuchte ruhig zu reden, als ob es ihn nichts angehen würde, doch er spürte, dass Lily sich nichts vormachen ließ.

„Vielleicht. So hab ich es noch nicht gesehen. Du scheinst dich ja gut auszukennen."

„Ähm... Weißt du, ich habe viel über griechische Legenden gelesen und... nehmen wir mal Ödipus als Beispiel. Er hat versucht, der Prophezeiung zu entgehen, aber es war nichts zu machen, sie hat ihn bis in den Tod verfolgt. Ich finde das wirklich schrecklich."

„Ja, du hast Recht, aber man muss sich sagen, dass es wahrscheinlich irgendwelche Außenseiter sind, über die Prophezeiungen gemacht werden..."

„Ja... Außenseiter..." Harry hatte einen bitteren Ton angenommen, der Lily nicht entging.

Dieser erste Tag war für Harry sehr ermüdend gewesen. Er war nicht daran gewöhnt, so viel herumzulaufen an einem einzigen Tag. Lily schien auch todmüde zu sein, doch sie war zu sehr aufgeregt vor dem kommenden Tag. Der Zoo stand auf dem Programm.

Harry war nur ein einziges Mal zuvor dort gewesen. Er würde es dieses Mal sicherlich mehr genießen können. Doch das Schicksal war manchmal grausam...

„Also, da wir dieses Mal keine Weihnachtseinkäufe erledigen müssen, schlag ich dir was vor."

„Was?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

„Ich stell den Wecker auf zehn nach neun."

„Sag mir, dass du Witze machst, Lily. Hab Mitleid und sag mir, dass du Witze machst." Als Antwort flog ihm ein Kissen an den Kopf.

„Okay, wenn du solche Geschütze auffährst – das kann ich auch."

Darauf folgte eine Kissenschlacht. Harry gewann natürlich und er stellte seine Bedingungen, auf welche Zeit der Wecker nun gestellt werden sollte. Lily nahm die Bedingungen an und stellte den Wecker auf zehn Uhr, was für Harry schon einen großen Sieg darstellte.

„Sag mal, Herry..."  
„Was?"

„Wenn... ach, nein, vergiss es."

„Komm schon, jetzt, wo du schon angefangen hast, kannst du mich nicht einfach so stehen lassen. Sag mir, was du sagen wolltest."

„Oh, na schön. Aber es wird dir vermutlich nicht gefallen."

„Wir werden sehen. Also?"

„Okay. Sagen wir, all meine Freundinnen wären über Sylvester zu einer kleinen Feier bei Potter eingeladen worden..."

„Weißt du, Lily, wenn du hingehen willst, dann solltest du nicht zögern. Ich könnte nach Hogwarts zurückgehen, das würde mir nichts ausmachen, wenn du dich bei Potter amüsieren willst..."

„Idiot! Natürlich nicht! Das wollte ich nicht sagen, es ist nur... Ich hab eine Art Ultimatum an Potter gestellt. Wenn er will, dass ich komme, dann muss er dich auch akzeptieren."

„Okay, also dann kannst du dir sicher sein, dass er dich nicht einladen wird... Obwohl..." Das letzte Wort murmelte er nur, sodass Lily ihn nicht hören konnte.

„Oh, na ja, jedenfalls haben wir ja noch eine Woche Zeit. Aber wenn er meine Bedingung akzeptieren sollte, würdest du... würdest du dann mitkommen?"

„Ähm..." Harry dachte nach. Das war die einmalige Gelegenheit, die sich da für ihn bot. Falls sie sich ihm bot...

„Das Problem ist, dass wohl nur Gryffindors hinkommen werden."

„Wenn du willst, dass ich komme, dann komme ich, Lily."

„Danke. Natürlich müsste Potter dich dann noch einladen und das ist nicht gerade sehr wahrscheinlich."

„Da stimme ich dir zu." Harry gähnte. „Ich bin hundemüde, gute Nacht Lily."  
„Gute Nacht, Herry."

So müde Harry am Anfang des Abends noch gewesen war, so war es ihm nun unmöglich einzuschlafen. Er war so von der Vorstellung eingenommen, was wäre, wenn sein Vater ihn wirklich einladen würde. In dem Fall würde Harry seine anderen Großeltern kennen lernen und das Haus sehen, in dem sein Vater groß geworden war. Das war wirklich eine einmalige Gelegenheit für ihn. Das einzige Problem war, dass er nicht glaubte, dass James jemals einen Slytherin zu sich einladen würde...

Als der Wecker klingelte, konnte Harry sich nicht davon abhalten, ihn quer durch das ganze Zimmer fliegen zu lassen und sich wieder unter seinen Kissen zu vergraben.

Lily dagegen schien munter wie nie und weckte Harry auf die herkömmliche Weise: Sie zog ihm die Decke und das Kopfkissen weg. Harry stieß einen unidentifizierbaren Laut aus.

„Komm schon, Murmeltier, steh auf! Wenn du all die Tiere sehen willst, die den Londoner Zoo bevölkern, dann musst du etwas schneller aufstehen."

„Lily... nur noch fünf Minuten, okay?"

„Ich gehe duschen und du solltest lieber fertig sein, wenn ich wieder zurückkomme."

„Ja, ja...", murmelte er, womit er wieder einschlief.

Es ist verrückt, wie schnell die Zeit vergeht, wenn man schläft. Und das, obwohl Mädchen doch so lange mit duschen brauchen. Harry war sich sicher, dass Lily es in zwei Sekunden geschafft hatte.

Das zweite Mal, da er geweckt wurde, war schlimmer. Lily konnte wirklich sehr böse werden. Er schlief auf einer Matratze, die auf dem Boden lag, doch Lily ließ die Matratze verschwinden, sodass Harry auf dem Boden landete.

„Miss Evans! Wie können Sie es wagen!"

„Beeilen Sie sich lieber, Mr Praott, oder ich muss mir das nächste Mal etwas Schlimmeres für Sie einfallen lassen, um Sie aus dem Bett zu kriegen! Wenn Sie sich geduscht haben, wird das Frühstück schon auf Sie warten, also Beeilung!"

„Ja... Ich beeil mich ja schon", sagte er, während er (langsam) zum Bad schlurfte.

Die Dusche tat ihm gut und weckte ihn komplett. Er ging zum Frühstück hinunter und sah, dass Petunia auch da war, doch Lilys Eltern schienen abwesend zu sein. Er beschloss, ein kleines Spielchen zu spielen. Also betrat er die Küche nicht, sondern blieb ungesehen einen Schritt vor der Küchentür stehen.

Er begann allmählich, die Zauberei ohne Zauberstab gut zu beherrschen, wenn es sich um kleinere Sprüche handelte. Er begann also, Petunias Kaffeetasse leicht nach rechts zu rücken, sodass sie ins Leere griff. Harry lachte innerlich, als er das Gesicht sah, das sie machte.

Sie wollte nach einem Brötchen greifen, doch Harry entfernte den Korb, sodass sich ihre Hand einmal mehr im Leeren schloss. Sie schien absolut nicht zu verstehen, was vor sich ging. Harry musste sich auf die Lippe beißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

Schließlich hatte sie das Brötchen in der Hand und langte nun nach dem Messer, um es zu schmieren. Harry ließ es ein wenig nach links rutschen und wie die Male zuvor erwischte Petunia es nicht. Sie schien allmählich genervt zu werden. Sie musste sich sagen, dass sie nicht ganz ausgeschlafen war, denn sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Petunia begann, ihr Brötchen zu buttern und wollte nun Marmelade darauf schmieren. Das war der Moment, in dem Harry sich für all die Jahre harter Arbeit rächen wollte... Das Marmeladenglas entglitt ihr und zerbrach. Petunia war von oben bis unten mit Marmelade beschmiert. Sie begann zu schreien und bedauerlicherweise bekam Lily ihre schlechte Laune ab. Dabei schien auch sie nicht zu verstehen.

Petunia erhob sich, um sich umzuziehen genau in dem Moment, da Harry die Küche betrat.

Als sie den Raum verlassen hatte, konnte Harry sein Lachen nicht länger zurückhalten. Lily ging auf einmal ein Licht auf, doch sie war Herry keineswegs böse, sondern sie lachte mit ihm.

Der Tag hatte sehr gut angefangen. Als sie fertig gefrühstückt hatten, nahmen sie den Bus, um zum Londoner Zoo zu kommen. Er hatte sich im Laufe der Jahre nicht viel verändert. Es war immer noch derselbe, wahrscheinlich sogar mit denselben Tieren, aber das machte Harry nichts aus. Er fand es toll, mit Lily hierher zu gehen.

Die weißen Tiger und die majestätischen Löwen waren umwerfend. Der männliche Löweähnelte Wirrmähnstark. Er sah Harry in die Augen und Harry erwiderte seinen Blick ohne zu blinzeln. Nach etwa fünf Minuten in dieser Position erhob sich der Löwe und kam auf Harry zu. Als nichts weiter als die Glasscheibe die beiden trennte, stellte der Löwe seine beiden Tatzen dagegen und sah Harry weiterhin starr an.

Die meisten Leute sahen mittlerweile dem Schauspiel zu, doch Harry fixierte nur den Löwen.

Lily schien sehr beeindruckt. Als sie schließlich weitergingen, hörte sie nicht auf, von dem Löwen zu reden. Schließlich kamen sie bei einer Hirschherde an, welche Lilys Aufmerksamkeit kurzzeitig von dem Löwen ablenkte, da sie nun diese hübschen Tiere bestaunte.

Schließlich kamen sie bei dem Vivariuman, der Höhle der Schlangen. Lily sah Herry amüsiert an, der zögerte hineinzugehen.

„Komm schon, Herry, du wirst doch wohl keine Angst haben, den Schlangen zu begegnen! Sie sind ja nicht in Freiheit, sondern hinter Glasscheiben. Glücklicherweise."

„Glaubst du, dass sie dort glücklich sind?"

„Ich denke nicht, aber immer noch besser, als ihnen in der freien Wildbahn zu begegnen."

„Wenn du meinst..."

Lily trat als erste ein und Harry folgte ihr. Er bemerkte, dass es sehr ruhig war, die meisten Leute flüsterten. Die meisten Schlangen schienen zu schlafen. Natürlich gab es auch einen Käfig, vor dem sich eine ganze Schulklasse befand. Die Kinder mussten um die zehn Jahre alt sein und schlugen gegen die Scheibe, was die Schlange enorm störte.

„_Wenn sie so weitermachen, dann verliere ich die Geduld. Passt nur auf, dann werde ich euch Angst machen!"_

Natürlich war Harry der einzige, der die Schlange verstehen konnte und Harry redete ein paar Worte mit dem Lehrer, der daraufhin seine Schüler weiterführte.

„_Danke, junger Mann, auch wenn du mich nicht verstehen kannst."_

Harry grinste die Schlange an und antwortete leise: „Jederzeit gerne."

Die Schlange war überrascht – jedenfalls hatte es den Anschein, da es sehr schwer war, die Gefühle einer Schlange zu erkennen. In dem Moment trat Lily zu ihm. „Sie ist schön, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, sehr schön. Gehen wir weiter?"

„Du willst schon das Tier verlassen, das dein Haussymbol ist?"

„Sie schlafen die ganze Zeit."  
„Na schön, als nächstes kommen die Schildkröten."

_Ah, Lily, wenn du wüsstest, dass das Tier meines Hauses kein anderes ist als der Löwe..._

Sie aßen in einem kleinen Restaurant zu Mittag, das im Zoo selbst war und Lily schenkte ihm als Souvenir einen Plüschlöwen. Harry freute sich sehr darüber. Schließlich war das sein erstes Geschenk von seiner Mutter.

Der Nachmittag war nicht so stressig. Lily und Harry kehrten früh nach Hause zurück, um sich für das Familienabendessen fertig zu machen. Harry hatte ganz schön Lampenfieber davor, schließlich würde er seine Urgroßmutter kennen lernen. Würde diese Zauberer mögen? Das war die Frage, die ihn den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag lang beschäftigte.

Lily ihrerseits machte sich vielmehr Gedanken über ihr Äußeres. Sie hatte beschlossen, die Robe anzuziehen, die sie zum Ball getragen hatte. Harry spürte, dass auch sie sehr aufgeregt war.

Als es dann klingelte, wurde sie fast noch hysterisch und Harry konnte sich nicht davon abhalten loszulachen.

„Du findest das lustig, was? Ich kann daran gar nichts lustiges finden. Meine Großmutter achtet sehr auf das Äußere, du wirst schon sehen und ich..."  
„Lily, beruhige dich. Du siehst sehr hübsch aus und du wirst einen guten Eindruck auf sie machen. Entspann dich ein bisschen, okay! Es ist nicht das Ende der Welt."

„Aber fast..."

„Hör auf, Unsinn zu erzählen. Und jetzt komm schon, sagen wir guten Tag."

„Ja, aber vielleicht sollte ich doch lieber etwas anderes anziehen..."  
„Sofort, Miss Evans!"

„Schon gut, ich komm ja schon. Manchmal kannst du ganz schön nervig sein, weißt du das!"

„Ja... dafür bin ich ja schließlich dein großer Bruder."

„Ja... wenn du meinst", lachte sie.

Harry hatte Recht gehabt, Lilys Großmutter war von ihrer Enkelin entzückt. Petunia hatte sich auch Mühe gemacht mit ihrer Toilette, aber ehrlich gesagt, war es unmöglich, Lily zu übertreffen.

„Lily, mein Kleines... du siehst hinreißend aus... So wie ich in meiner Jugend."

„Oh, danke Omi. Findest du wirklich?"  
„Aber ja, Schätzchen. Du bist bezaubernd."

„Danke. Omi, ich will dir einen Klassenkammeraden von mir vorstellen. Er heißt Herry."  
„Guten Tag, junger Mann. Ich sehe, dass mein kleines Mädchen einen guten Geschmack hat."  
„Guten Tag, Madam. Aber ich muss Ihnen leider widersprechen. Es bin vielmehr ich, der einen guten Geschmack hat."  
„Dein Freund ist wirklich charmant, Lily."

„Ähm... Omi, er ist nicht mein Freund in dem Sinne. Sagen wir, dass ich ihn eher als den Bruder ansehe, den ich nie hatte."

„Oh... Dann ist also mein Enkel charmant." Und damit küsste sie ihn auf die Wange.

Harry liebte seine Urgroßmutter jetzt schon. Sie war wirklich lustig. Das Abendessen würde sicherlich sehr nett werden. Sie unterhielten sich noch ein paar Minuten im Wohnzimmer, bis es erneut klingelte und Petunia aufsprang, um die Tür zu öffnen.

Nach fünf Minuten kam sie zusammen mit Vernon wieder herein. Harry klappte der Mund auf. Es war zweifelsohne Vernon, aber ein Vernon, der eher dünn war. Nun ja, jedenfalls nicht so dick, wie er ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Der junge Vernon war gar nicht mal so hässlich. Gut, es gab sicherlich hübschere Jungen, aber hässlich war er nicht.

Er wollte die Familie von seine Freundin beeindrucken, das konnte man sehen, so wie er sich herausgeputzt hatte.

„Guten Abend, ich heiße Vernon Dursley."

„Guten Abend und Sie sind Petunias Freund?", fragte die Großmutter.

„Ähm... nicht ganz... ich bin ihr Verlobter."

„Ach wirklich? Ich wusste nicht, dass es so ernst zwischen euch beiden ist", warf Lily überrascht ein.

„Eifersüchtig, meine liebe Schwester, weil ich jemanden gefunden habe, der mich liebt?"

„Ach, keine Sorge, Petunia", mischte sich Herry mit ein. „Ich bin sicher, dass sie jemanden finden wird, so hübsch wie sie ist."

„Da muss ich Herry Recht geben", meinte die Großmutter.

„Danke", entgegnete Lily, die rot anlief.

Schließlich war es Zeit, in die Küche zu gehen. Harry hatte noch immer ein Hochgefühl im Magen, da er seine Urgroßmutter kennen gelernt hatte, die übrigens Marie hieß.

Das Essen verlief ganz ausgezeichnet. Harry fing jedes Mal Petunias Seitenhiebe auf ihre Schwester ab und das lustige war, dass Marie immer auf seiner Seite war.

Punkte Mitternacht öffnete die Familie die Geschenke. Lily hatte ihrer Großmutter ein hübsches Tee-Set geschenkt und bekam ihrerseits ein Buch über Legenden der Zaubererwelt.

Es überraschte Harry nicht, dass Petunia ihrer Schwester nichts schenkte und umgekehrt.

„Nun, Herry, hast du kein Geschenk für Lily?", wollte Marie erstaunt wissen.

„Ich mache es nach Sitte der Zauberer", erwiderte dieser, was Vernon zum Schaudern brachte.

„Oh, tatsächlich", hakte Marie, auf einmal sehr interessiert, nach.

„Ja. Die Zauberer schicken ihre Geschenke per Eule und wenn man am nächsten Morgen aufwacht, befinden sich die Geschenke am Bettende."

„Das ist ja reizend", meinte Marie. „Ich wäre gerne eine Hexe gewesen. Ich erfahre immer wieder Neues über meine kleine Lily."  
„Ja, es gibt Leute, die diese Welt mögen und andere, die sie hassen", sagte er, wobei er Vernon ansah.

Um zwei Uhr morgens gingen Marie und Vernon, während Lily und Harry sich schlafen legten.

„Also, neun Uhr morgen, einverstanden?"  
„Wenn du das machst, Lily, dann bist du tot, verstanden?"  
„Verstanden. Also dann zehn Uhr?"  
„Lily!"

„Ach, na schön, ich stelle den Wecker nicht."  
„Danke."

Harry schlief sofort ein. Er war sehr müde, aber es war ein so schöner Tag gewesen...

Lily schlief auch bald ein. Sie hatte nie vorgehabt, den Wecker zu stellen, aber sie liebte es, Herry ein wenig zu ärgern. Er war so lustig – jedenfalls, seit Anfang der Ferien. Sie hatte ihn nie so gesehen, während sie noch in Hogwarts gewesen waren. Dort trug er stets diese kühle Maske aus Ausdruckslosigkeit und sie fragte sich immer noch, warum er sie für sie abgelegt hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Harry als erster auf. Er hatte Lust, ihr die Geschichte mit dem Wecker heimzuzahlen, aber er brauchte etwas, das sie ihm nicht zu übel nehmen würde.

Er beschloss, ihr denselben Streich zu spielen, wie sie ihm am Vortag. Er ließ das Bett verschwinden und beschwor eine alte Matratze herauf. Lilys Reaktion kam prompt.

„Praott! Schämst du dich nicht!"

„Absolut nicht, Miss Evans, absolut nicht. Wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf, dann warst du es, die angefangen hat, oder?"

„Schon gut, du hast gewonnen", meinte sie, womit sie in Lachen ausbrach.

„Komm schon, mach deine Geschenke auf. Du scheinst eine ganze Menge davon bekommen zu haben", meinte Harry, wobei er den Geschenkberg an ihrem Bettende betrachtete.

„Haben deine Eltern und deine Freunde dir nichts geschickt?"

„Nein, sie können nicht", erwiderte er, wobei er die drei Pakete ansah, die er bekommen hatte.

„Okay, dann mach ich mal schnell all die Pakete auf", sagte sie, womit sie sich auf ihre Geschenke stürzte.

Lily schien sehr beliebt, worüber sich Harry ungemein freute. Er öffnete sein erstes Paket und stellte fest, dass es von Sophie war. Sie hatte ihm ein Armband zum Zeichen ihrer Freundschaft geschenkt.

Das zweite Päckchen stellte eine größere Überraschung dar, vor allem, da es von einer besonderen Person kam, von Severus Snape. Wenn ihm jemand gesagt hätte, dass Snape ihm eines Tages etwas schenken würde, so hätte Harry ihm ins Gesicht gelacht.

Es war ein großes schwarzes Buch über Zaubertränke. Das Buch behandelte vor allem Tränke, welche das Aussehen veränderten. Der kleine Zettel, der anbei lag, hielt ebenfalls eine Überraschung bereit: „Um den Spion zu spielen muss man sich gut verkleiden können. SS"

Nun, wenigstens konnte er das Buch wirklich gut gebrauchen, es gab sogar einen Trank, der seine Stimme verändern konnte.

„Ein Geschenk von Severus?", fragte Lily, die Herry beobachtet hatte.

„Ähm, ja... Ein Buch über Tränke."  
„Lustig, aber das überrascht mich nicht gerade", lachte sie.

Harrys letztes Geschenk war ein Plüschtier. Es war der Hund, der Padfoot so ähnlich sah und den er in dem Spielzeugladen entdeckt hatte. Er freute sich dermaßen, dass er fast auf Lily drauf sprang, als er sich bei ihr bedankte.

„Ich nehme an, dass dir mein Geschenk gefällt", meinte sie lachend.

„Ich liebe es! Danke vielmals, du weißt nicht, was das für mich bedeutet. Vielen Dank."

Lily war ein wenig verwirrt. Offensichtlich bedeutete es ihm mehr, als sie dachte.

Lily hatte viele Geschenke bekommen: Ebenfalls ein Plüschtier – einen weißen Tiger – von Herry, jede Menge Bücher von ihren Freundinnen und ein Geschenk, mit dem sie absolut nicht gerechnet hatte. Es war eine Kette mit einer Blume als Anhänger, einer Lilie, um genau zu sein. Sie hing an einer feingliedrigen goldenen Kette und war einfach hinreißend.

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wer mir die geschickt haben könnte?", fragte Lily, während sie ihre Kette noch immer bestaunte.

„Keine Ahnung", log Harry.

„Schade. Ich möchte die Person unbedingt finden, damit ich mich bei ihr bedanken kann. Das ist das schönste Geschenk, das ich bekommen habe."  
„Willst du, dass ich sie dir umhänge?"  
„Ähm, ja, das wäre nett."

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatten, gingen sie zum Frühstücken hinunter in die Küche. Zu Harrys Entsetzen war Vernon auch da, ganz im Gegensatz zu Lilys Eltern. Somit war Ärger schon vorprogrammiert.

„Sieh an, da kommen ja die Monster", sagte Petunia in herablassendem Ton.

„Sieh an, da sind ja die hysterischen Idioten", erwiderte Harry.

„Wer? Sag das noch mal, du kleine Larve!"

„Willst du, dass ich dir zeige, was eine Larve ist?", fragte er ernst.

„Ich..." Petunia war von Herrys plötzlichem Wandel erschrocken.

„Wie nennst du meine Verlobte?", mischte sich Vernon mit ein, wobei er ihm seine Fäuste zeigte.

„Das reicht jetzt! Wir sind nicht hier, um uns zu bekämpfen, sondern um schöne Ferien zu verbringen", schritt Lily wütend ein.

„Ferien mit dir sind nie schön", rief Petunia.

„Schön. Wenn du das so siehst", rief Lily. Sie murmelte ein paar Worte und Petunias Haare verfärbten sich grün.

„AH! Was hast du gemacht? Du... du Monster!"

„Schau mal in den Spiegel. Ich glaub nicht, dass ich hier das Monster bin."

„Verwandele sie umgehend wieder zurück, sonst schwöre ich dir, dass ich..."

„Dass du was machen wirst?", mischte sich Harry wieder mit ein.

„Dass ich dich dafür bezahlen lassen werde", fuhr Vernon fort.

„Also, das würde ich wirklich gerne sehen."

Plötzlich löste sich Vernons Gürtel wie durch unsichtbare Hand und seine Hose rutschte ihm herunter.

Vernon wollte sich auf Herry stürzen, der ihn jedoch mithilfe seiner Magie ohne Zauberstab an die nächste Wand warf.

„Also hör mir jetzt mal gut zu: Lily und ich sind hier runtergekommen, um in ruhe zu essen und das werden wir jetzt auch tun, verstanden?"

„Ja, ich werde sowieso keine Sekunde länger im selben Raum bleiben mit Leuten... wie euch!", brachte er hervor.

Damit ging er wütend davon und Petunia folgte ihm auf den Fersen.

„Es tut mir leid, Herry, ich dachte, dass sie uns in Ruhe lassen würde. Ich bin ja daran gewöhnt, aber dir muss das ziemlich komisch vorkommen, was?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht. Ich kenne viele Leute wie die."

„Es ist traurig, in der Zaubererwelt nennen sie mich Schlammblut und in der Muggelwelt werde ich auch gehasst."  
„Aber nein, Lily. Diejenigen, die das denken, sind nichts als Idioten."

„Danke. - Oh, bei Merlin, ich schäme mich schon fast, ich hab Magie bei meiner Schwester angewandt."

„Sagen wir, dass sie es in dem Moment eindeutig verdient hat."  
„Also, gehen wir heute Nachmittag ins Schwimmbad?"

„Klar, so lange es kein Freibad ist. Bei dem Wetter würde ich in dem Fall nämlich lieber zu Hause bleiben."

„Natürlich, du Idiot. Ich hatte nicht vor, zu der Jahreszeit draußen baden zu gehen. Ich bin nicht ganz verrückt."

„Wenn du meinst."

Der Tag verging viel zu schnell für Harrys Geschmack. Sie machten zuerst ihre Hausaufgaben, was zu zweit sehr schnell ging und das Schwimmbad war fast leer, da im Dezember kaum jemand schwimmen ging.

Als das Ende der Woche näher rückte, schienen Lilys Eltern verlegen, das Thema auf kommenden Samstag zu lenken.

„Nun, dein Vater und ich haben beschlossen, in Urlaub zu fahren..."  
„Aber das ist doch toll", rief Lily sofort.  
„Warte, bis ich fertig bin, Liebling."

„Ähm... okay", meinte Lily.

„Wir werden die ganze nächste Woche weg sein und wir wollen nicht, dass ihr alleine daheim bleibt. Ich weiß, dass Petunia so lange zu ihren Freundinnen ziehen kann, aber Herry und du müsst auch jemanden finden, bei dem ihr nächste Woche wohnen könnt."

„Ähm..." Lily verstand nun das Problem ihrer Mutter. „Ich werde versuchen, was zu finden. Wann fahrt ihr?"  
„Morgen, bis dahin müsst ihr was gefunden haben."  
„Was, morgen schon!"  
„Ja."

„Uff, na ja, ich werd mal herumfragen."

Am selben Abend noch verschickte Lily Nachrichten an ihre Freunde. Harry hatte ihr Hedwig geliehen, die auch schnell zurückkam. Anne und Gabrielle konnten nicht, aber sie kam auch mit einem dritten Pergament zurück, was Harry sehr erstaunte.

Es kam von James und nachdem Lily es gelesen hatte, sah sie Harry ernst an.

„Nun, ich glaube, dass ich eine Lösung gefunden habe, aber ich weiß, dass du sie nicht gerade mögen wirst. Potter hat uns zu seinem Fest eingeladen."

„Und warum machst du dann so ein Gesicht?"

„Er hat uns auch für den Rest der Woche zu sich eingeladen. - Was denkst du?", fragte sie dann beunruhigt.

„Was ich denke? Nun, dass man gute Gelegenheiten am Schopf packen sollte und wir, wenn er uns schon einlädt, nicht absagen sollten."

„Okay. Ich schick ihm dann also die Antwort. Woher hat er eigentlich von unserer Situation erfahren?"

„Ich denke, dass eine deiner Freundinnen es ihm gesagt haben muss."

„Vielleicht... Oh, bei Merlins Barte, eine Woche bei Potter! Wie soll ich das nur überleben!"

„Ich mach mir da nicht allzu viele Sorgen um dich, du wirst schon überleben."

Während er Hedwig losschickte, gab Lily ihren Eltern Bescheid.

Am nächsten Morgen kam Hedwig auch schon mit einer kurzen Nachricht.

_Treffen um zehn Uhr bei dir._

_James._

tbc...

* * *

**Anmerkung:** Diese Story hat übrigens insgesamt 25 Kapitel (weil irgendwer gefragt hat). 


	17. Das Anwesen der Potters – 1

**15. Kapitel: Das Anwesen der Potters – Teil 1**

Nachdem sie die Botschaft, die Hedwig überbracht hatte, gelesen hatten, packten Harry und Lily ihre Koffer und waren um punkt halb zehn fertig.

Petunia war bereits zu Vernon gegangen, was Lily und Harry nicht im Mindesten störte. Lilys Eltern schienen auch bereits fertig zu sein.

„Okay, wir haben euch das Frühstück auf dem Tisch stehen lassen. Räumt alles auf, wenn ihr geht, ja, Lily?"

„Ja, Mama, ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, weißt du..."

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich sag es ja nur."

„Geht schon und genießt eure Reise. Wir werden in einer halben Stunde abgeholt. Also müssen wir uns auch mit Essen beeilen."

„Na gut. Also Tschüß dann, Liebling. Wir sehen uns zu Ostern, nicht wahr?"

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, Mama. Ich schreib euch auf alle Fälle."

„Einverstanden. Auf Wiedersehen, Herry. Es war ein wahres Vergnügen, dich kennen gelernt zu haben."

„Danke. Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit. Auf Wiedersehen."

„Ich hoffe, dass wir uns noch einmal sehen, Herry", meinte Lilys Mutter.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir uns wieder sehen", murmelte er leise, sodass es niemand hörte.

Nach ein paar weiteren Ermahnungen von Monica Evans gingen Lilys Eltern schließlich.

„Ich dachte schon, sie würden nie wegkommen", meinte Lily fröhlich.

„Ach, deine Mutter liebt dich halt, das ist alles."

„Ja, aber trotzdem... Ich bin immerhin schon sechzehn und keine vier mehr."

„Weißt du, die Liebe einer Mutter ist sehr wichtig", entgegnete er.

„Ja, ich weiß... Okay, wir müssen schnell frühstücken, bevor... der andere ankommt."

„Du scheinst die Tatsache, dass wir für eine Woche zu Potter gehen, nicht gerade zu mögen."

„Ich habe nur angenommen, weil ich keine andere Wahl hatte."

„Oh Lily, wir hätten immerhin nach Hogwarts zurück gekonnt, aber du hast dich für Potter entschieden."

„Nur, weil Gabrielle und Anne auch da sein werden."

„Ja... wenn du meinst", sagte Harry keinesfalls überzeugt.

Sie aßen schnell und nachdem sie die Küche aufgeräumt hatten, brachten sie ihre Koffer herunter.

„Er kommt zu spät", meinte Lily.

„Das macht mir nicht am meisten Sorgen."

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Na ja, ich bin gespannt, wie er uns abholen kommt."

„Ich... oh bei Merlin! Daran hab ich noch gar nicht gedacht. Ich war sicher, dass er wie jeder andere durch die Tür kommen würde."

„Die Zauberer sind nicht normal, liebe Lily. Ich bin mir nicht mal sicher, ob Potter überhaupt weiß, was eine Klingel ist..."

„Oh! Ich befürchte das Schlimmste!" sagte Lily

„Ich glaube, dass du allen Grund dazu hast," antwortete Harry

„Ach, hör schon auf, dich darüber lustig zu machen! Ich muss nachdenken! Der Kamin ist nicht versperrt, also könnte er dadurch kommen. Ich hoffe, dass er keinen Portschlüssel benutzt, ich hasse diese Art zu reisen!"

„Ich versichere dir, dass du da nicht die einzige bist. - Hm, ich nehme an, dass er nicht im Auto kommen wird. Vielleicht per Besen... Das könnte interessant werden."

„Nein, das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Ich steige auf keinen Besen, da bleibe ich lieber hier."

Bei diesen Worten begann der Kamin zu knistern und ein paar Sekunden später erschien Sirius Black darin.

„Hey Lily! - und Praott", sagte er in einem anderen Tonfall.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass du alleine kommst, Black, also würde ich dir raten, aus dem Kamin zu treten, bevor..."

Harry konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da James in dem Moment Sirius aus dem Kamin stieß.

„Mensch, James, hättest du nicht noch ein paar Sekunden warten können!"

„Wie hätte ich wissen sollen, dass du im Kamin stehen bleibst! Du bist doch in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen, du weißt, wie man Flohpulver benutzt!"

„Ich hatte noch nicht mal Zeit, Hallo zu sagen. Ich trete doch nicht einfach aus dem Kamin, bevor Lily mich eingeladen hat."

Die Jungen führten ihre Diskussion weiter, bis Harry sich vor Lachen nicht mehr einkriegte. Lily biss sich ihrerseits auf die Lippen, um nicht laut loszulachen.

„Können wir wissen, was ihr beide so lustig findet!"

„Zwei Jungen, die in einer Zaubererfamilie aufgewachsen sind, wissen nicht, wie man mit Flohpulver umgeht, das ist wirklich zu komisch! Selbst ich kann das besser als ihr", meinte Harry.

„Ich auch", lachte Lily.

„Wenn ihr meint... Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber James' Familie erwartet euch ungeduldig. Ich muss euch warnen, dass seine Mutter..."

Sirius konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da James ihm die Hand vor den Mund drückte.

„Er erzählt Unsinn, hört ihm einfach nicht zu."

„Als ob ich Black zuhören würde", erwiderte Harry.

„Ich habe es irgendwie im Gefühl, dass uns eine wunderbare Woche bevorsteht", sagte Lily, als sie die Feindlichkeit zwischen Herry und James sah.

Harry hatte sich darum gekümmert, ihre Koffer zu verkleinern und hatte Hedwig aus ihrem Käfig gelassen, um auch diesen kleiner zu zaubern.

„Praott, ist das deine Eule?"  
„Jep."

„Ah. Ich dachte, es wäre Lilys", meinte Sirius.

„Nein, ich habe keine Eule", mischte sich das Mädchen mit ein. „Ich finde sie fantastisch", fügte sie dann hinzu, um eine normale Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen.

„Geht so", meinte Sirius.

Als James die Eule mit der Nachricht zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte er sie auch fantastisch gefunden, aber das würde er niemals Praott sagen!

„Okay, ich hab Flohpulver dabei", verkündete James. „Ihr müsst nur _Potter, Godric's Hollow_ sagen."

„Godric's Hollow?", hakte Lily nach. „Wie Godric Gryffindor?"

„Ähm... ja, aber das ist eine lange Geschichte."

„Okay, James, du gehst zuerst, um deine Eltern zu warnen, ich als letzter."

„Wartet, ich muss die Tür abschließen und überprüfen, dass das Haus gut verschlossen ist."

Lily rannte aus dem Zimmer und ließ drei erstaunte Jungen zurück.

„Also Potter... Schönes Geschenk für Lily..."

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon du sprichst", entgegnete dieser.

„Sie trägt sie die ganze Zeit. Sie liebt sie..."

„Ist das wahr?", fragte er aufgeregt. „Ähm... ich meine... und? Woher weißt du, dass sie von mir ist? Weiß sie es?"

„Nein, sie weiß nicht, von wem die Kette ist, aber es war nicht sehr schwer herauszufinden."

„Wenn selbst ein Slytherin weiß, von dem das Geschenk kommt, dann wird sie es auch bald herausfinden. Du solltest es ihr sagen, James", mischte sich Sirius mit ein.

„Ich versichere dir, dass sie es nicht herausfinden wird, außer du sagst es ihr und ich weiß nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren wird", meinte Harry.

„Was meinst du damit, wie sie darauf reagieren wird?", wollte James beunruhigt wissen.

„Sagen wir, dass sie dich nicht gerade mag..."

„Aber dich, oder wie!", entgegnete James in drohendem Ton.

„Ich will dich nicht enttäuschen, aber ich habe eine Woche lang in ihrem Zimmer geschlafen."

Das war zu viel für James. Er wäre auf Herry gesprungen, wenn Sirius ihn nicht zurück gehalten hätte.

„Ich warne dich, Praott, wenn du bei mir auch nur einen Fehler machst... Erstens: Mein Vater ist Auror und zweitens wirst du es dann mit mir zu tun bekommen!"

„Also sprechen wir lieber nicht von den Todessern, die bei mir daheim versteckt sind?", fragte er in sarkastischem Ton.

„Sehr lustig! Meine Eltern mögen keine Slytherins, also solltest du besser während dieser Woche lieber vergessen, wer du bist. Und wenn du während dem Fest auch nur einen Fehler machst, dann schwör ich dir, dass..."  
James konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da Lily in dem Moment wieder kam. „Okay, alles ist verschlossen, ich bin bereit zu gehen... was ist passiert?"  
„Oh, nichts. Ich hab mich nur zivilisiert mit Potter und Black unterhalten."

„Herry, wenn wir zu James gehen, sollten wir uns bei den Vornamen nennen. Wenigstens vor seinen Eltern."

„Na schön, wenn du willst", meinte Harry, der sich innerlich freute, seinen Vater endlich bei seinem Vornamen nennen zu können.

„Und das gilt auch für euch, James und Sirius."

„Na schön... einverstanden", grummelte Sirius.

James sagte jedoch nichts. Es war eines der ersten Male, dass Lily ihn bei seinem Vornamen nannte und es klang wirklich seltsam. Herry vor seinen Eltern bei seinem Vornamen zu nennen, störte ihn nicht, aber sobald sie wieder in der Schule sein würden, käme das gar nicht in Frage. Außerdem war dieser Junge zu seltsam. Er würde über ihn mehr herausfinden müssen. Schon allein die Tatsache, dass sein Patronus dieselbe Form wie sein Animagus hatte, störte ihn ein bisschen. Obwohl es Tausende von Hirschen auf der Erde gab, war es doch sehr merkwürdig.

Während der ganzen ersten Woche hatten Sirius, Remus und er so viele Informationen wie möglich über die Praotts gesucht oder über Tränke, welche die physische Gestalt verändern konnten. Sie waren aber immer noch nicht weitergekommen. Alles, was sie wussten, war, dass er nicht sein echtes Äußeres hatte.

Sie hatten auch viel trainiert, aber sie kamen bei der Magie ohne Zauberstab nicht wirklich weiter. Sein Vater hatte ihm gesagt, dass er sie selbst nicht sehr gut beherrschte. Er schaffte keinen Entwaffnungszauber ohne Zauberstab, obwohl er einer der bekanntesten und meist respektiertesten Auroren des Landes war.

Praott selbst, auch wenn er es nicht ganz schaffte, gelang es dennoch fast. James war sich sicher, dass der Junge mit ein wenig Übung einen solchen Zauber ohne Zauberstab hinbringen würde.

Remus hatte außerdem etwas bemerkt, was weder Sirius noch ihm selbst aufgefallen war: Praott hatte eine Narbe auf der Stirn. Es war eine seltsame Narbe, stellte er jetzt, da er sie von nahen sah, fest.

„Okay, ich geh also als erster", meinte James.

Er nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver und stellte sich wieder in den Kamin. Klar und deutlich sprach er den Namen und verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

„So, du bist dran, Lily", meinte Harry.

„Wirklich nett von dir", meinte Lily neckend.

„Immer doch", lachte er.

Sirius hatte Herry noch nie so gesehen. Er schien weniger kühl. Es war ihm noch nicht aufgefallen, als er angekommen war, da der Junge seinen üblichen kalten und harten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt hatte, aber wenn er mit Lily sprach, war es etwas anderes. Er schien fast sympathisch...

Lily verschwand auf dieselbe Weise wie James und nun war Harry an der Reihe. Er nahm etwas von dem übrigen Flohpulver aus Sirius' Hand und sah das Pulver an.

Seine erste Reise mit Flohpulver war nicht sehr angenehm gewesen und er wollte nicht irgendwo verloren gehen.

„Worauf wartest du?", fragte Sirius fast freundlich.

Harry sah Sirius in die Augen. Er sah ihn sehr intensiv an und hätte fast in Sirius lesen können.

Letzterer fühlte sich vollkommen angegriffen. Er hatte diesen Eindruck, dass Herry in ihm las und das war ihm ganz und gar nicht recht.

Dann auf einmal sprach Harry den Namen seines künftigen Zuhauses aus. Endlich würde er seine ganze Familie, ohne Ausnahme, kennen lernen.

Er kam in einem viel imposanteren Kamin an als der Lilys und fand sich Lily, James und zwei Erwachsenen, die er nicht kannte, gegenüber wieder.

„Komm da schnell raus, bevor Sirius ankommt", sagte die Frau in nettem Ton zu ihm, die James' Mutter – seine Großmutter – sein musste.

Er trat aus dem Kamin und ein paar Sekunden später kam auch Sirius an.

„Okay, ich führ Euch herum, danach könnt ihr eure Sachen abstellen und später essen wir zu Mittag", meinte James.

„Einverstanden", erwiderte Lily.

Harry seinerseits sagte nichts. Er befand sich im Salon, soweit er das einschätzen konnte. Über dem Kamin konnte man ein Porträt sehen. Es zeigte James Vater, Harry erkannte ihn sofort wieder.

Das Zimmer war groß, aber nicht überdurchschnittlich. Es enthielt eine sehr alte Wanduhr, ein großes Sofa – fast ein Bett, dachte Harry –, einen kleinen Tisch, auf dem mehrere Zeitungen ausgebreitet waren und einen Schrank, in dem mehrere Bücher und Familienfotos standen.

Harry hatte keine Zeit, sie sich näher anzusehen. Er folgte den drei anderen Schülern durch das riesige Haus, das den Potters gehörte.

Sie kamen bei einer großen Treppe an. Lily stellte viele Fragen, auf die James mit sichtlichem Vergnügen antwortete. Harry seinerseits hörte weder zu noch sagte er selbst etwas. Er bewunderte die großen Wandteppiche, die Löwen oder Phönixe zeigten, manche zeigten sogar große Schlachten.

Sie kamen ab und zu an kleinen Kommoden vorbei, auf denen Photos standen. Auch kamen sie an vielen Türen vorbei. James erklärte, was sich dahinter befand, Schlafzimmer, Badezimmer, die große Bibliothek... Es gab sogar ein Übungszimmer.

Laut James wurde dieses jedoch ausschließlich von seinem Vater genutzt. Als sie bei einer anderen Tür angelangten, fühlte Harry sich seltsamer Weise zu ihr hingezogen. Diese Tür schien ihn zu rufen. Er näherte sich ihr, wagte es aber nicht einzutreten.

„Was befindet sich hinter dieser Tür?", fragte Harry.

„Keine Ahnung. Ich hab es nie geschafft, sie zu öffnen", meinte James in kühlem Ton.

„Hast du denn nie deine Eltern gefragt?"

„Nein, es gibt hier viele interessantere Türen."

„Du willst mir weismachen, dass du, James Potter, sicherlich einer der neugierigsten Schüler, mit Sirius Black, niemals versucht hast, mehr darüber herauszufinden?"

„Nein", erwiderte er in einem Ton, der keine Widerrede zuließ.

„Schon gut, es erstaunt mich, das ist alles."

In Wirklichkeit hatte Harry ins Schwarze getroffen. Diese Tür hatte James schon immer interessiert. Er hatte versucht, Informationen über sie aus seinen Eltern herauszukitzeln, aber sie hatten ihm nichts gesagt.

Das einzige, was sein Vater ihm einmal gesagt hatte, war, dass sich die Tür öffnen würde, sobald er fühlen würde, wie sie ihn zu sich rief.

Doch James fand das vollkommen idiotisch. Eine Tür konnte niemanden rufen!

Die Besichtigung dauerte ziemlich lange und endete im Garten und dem Gewächshaus, das James Mutter gehörte.

Harry hatte erfahren, dass sie Heilerin war und ihre eigenen Zutaten für die Heiltränke züchtete. Was James Vater betraf, der war, wie er bereits seit längerem wusste, ein respektierter und mächtiger Auror, vielleicht sogar einer der Besten.

Er hatte stolz sein müssen, als er erfahren hatte, dass James auch Auror werden wollte.

James Vater hieß Kevin Potter und seine Mutter Natasha Potter. Sie war blond, hatte blaue Augen und feine Gesichtszüge. Kevin dagegen war groß, hatte schwarze Haare und ebenso dunkle Augen.

James ähnelte eher seinem Vater, aber er hatte die Gesichtszüge seiner Mutter.

Das Haus war wirklich ganz unglaublich. Harry war schwer beeindruckt. Er fühlte sich ganz Zuhause. Allerdings würde er wirklich nachschauen müssen, was es mit dieser Tür auf sich haben könnte!

Nach dieser kleinen Besichtigung ging Harry auf sein Zimmer, das ihm Riesig vorkam. Er war an sein kleines Zimmer oder an den Schlafsaal voller Personen gewöhnt, aber hier war er ganz allein in diesem Zimmer.

Er packte seine Sachen aus. Hedwig war bereits in seinem Zimmer. Sie war natürlich nicht mit Flohpulver gereist, sondern war geflogen – Harry konnte sie da gut verstehen!  
Er ging in Lilys Zimmer, das genauso groß war wie seines.

„Es ist bezaubernd, nicht wahr?", fragte Lily.

„Ich würde eher sagen groß, oder?"

„Ja, allerdings. Man versteht fast, warum er so arrogant ist. Kein Wunder, wenn man sich die Ausmaße seines Hauses ansieht."

„Hör auf, Lily, das geht wirklich zu weit. Findest du nicht, dass du etwas übertreibst?"

„Weil du Potter verteidigen wirst?"

„Du hast uns gesagt, dass wir uns beim Vornamen nennen sollen und ich verteidige ihn nicht... na ja, jedenfalls nicht so sehr."

„Ah ja, ein Slytherin verteidigt einen Gryffindor – und wann geht die Welt unter?"

„Hör auf, Lily. Versuch einfach nur, seine wirkliche Persönlichkeit zu sehen, einverstanden? Wenn wir sehen, dass er so unreif ist, wie wir es immer gedacht haben, hast du Recht und ich werde nie wieder etwas sagen."  
„Okay, abgemacht."

„Hört sich fast nach einer Wette an, dabei hab ich davon erst mal genug."

„Was du für Sophie getan hast, war echt lieb."

„Nicolas hatte nicht das Recht, sie so zu behandeln."

„Da stimme ich dir zu, aber sag mal, bist du zufällig in Sophie verliebt?"

„Ich... nein... na ja, ich weiß nicht... Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"  
„Sehr zufrieden, ich hab einen Slytherin in Verlegenheit gebracht."

In der Tat war Harry leicht errötet. Was er für Sophie fühlte war doch keine Liebe... oder?  
Lily und Harry gingen in den Salon hinunter und in den Essenssaal. Sirius, James und dessen Eltern saßen bereits am Tisch. Lily setzte sich neben Herry und Mrs Potter, während Herry neben Lily und James Vater saß.

Sirius und James redeten die ganze Zeit über Quidditch und Streiche, obwohl sie Herry nicht ganz trauten. Dieser aß schweigend. Je weniger er redete, desto besser. Kevin Potter beobachtete ihn ununterbrochen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Plötzlich fragte Mrs Potter an Lily gewandt: „Du kommst also aus einer Muggelfamilie?"  
„Ja. Es war eine ganz schöne Überraschung für meine Familie, aber sie sind alle sehr stolz auf mich", erwiderte Lily.

Harry verschluckte sich bei diesen Worten, als er an Petunia dachte.

„Na ja, fast die ganze Familie", meinte Lily, wobei sie Herry einen dunklen Blick zuwarf. „Meine Schwester mag die Tatsache, dass ich anders bin als sie, nicht sonderlich."

„Ja, gewisse Muggel verstehen es nicht. Sie sind zu ängstlich, glaub ich", sagte Natasha.

„Wahrscheinlich", stimmte Lily zu. „Meine Großmutter wäre jedenfalls gerne eine Hexe gewesen. Sie liebt es, wenn ich ihr von der magischen Welt erzähle. Außerdem hat sie Herry gut aufgenommen. Er ist sozusagen auch ihr Enkelsohn."

Diese Bemerkung hatte für Harry mehrere unangenehme Folgen. Zunächst einmal bekam er von James einen finsteren Blick zugeschickte, aber auch einen erstaunten von Natasha und einen misstrauischen von Kevin.

„Und du, Herry, wo kommst du her?", fragte Natasha freundlich, was die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Rumtreiber sofort erregte.

„Nun, ich komme aus Russland."

„Woher genau?", wollte Kevin noch immer misstrauisch wissen.

„Aus Nowgorod, das ist in der Nähe von Moskau."

„Ja, ich kenne die Ecke ziemlich gut. Ich kenne keine Zaubererfamilie aus dem Eck, wie ist dein Familienname?"

„Praott. Ich komme nicht aus einer großen Reinblutfamilie."

„Und ihr seid beide in Gryffindor?", mischte sich Natasha wieder mit ein.

Harry sah James und Sirius in die Augen. Die beiden schienen unentschlossen. Er grinste sie kühl an. Er würde sich gut amüsieren. Er sah Kevin in die Augen, der an seinem Weinglas nippte.

„Lily ist in Gryffindor, aber ich bin in – Slytherin."

Das war das Zauberwort: Der Auror verschluckte sich an seinem Glas und hustete los, während er Herry anstarrte. Offensichtlich wurde er Kevin immer unsympathischer, wie er aus dem Blick lesen konnte. Sein Großvater schien sehr streng, doch Harry wandte den Blick nicht ab. Er machte es nicht vor Voldemort und er würde es sicherlich nicht vor seinem Großvater tun.

„In... Slytherin?", wiederholte Natasha, die es nicht zu glauben schien.

„Ja, in Slytherin. Erstaunlich, welche Wirkung der Name in diesem Haus hat."

„Wir sind es nicht gewöhnt, Slytherins zu empfangen, das ist alles", sagte Natasha schüchtern. „Ich bin in Ravenclaw gewesen und Kevin war in..."

„Gryffindor. Es ist eine Tradition in der Familie der Potters. Kein Potter ist wo anders hingekommen als Gryffindor."

„Ja klar", murmelte Harry, wobei er sich sicher war, der einzige gewesen zu sein, der gehört hatte, was er gesagt hatte.

Er sah, dass Kevins Blick zu seinem rechten Arm wanderte, als ob er erwartete, dass Herry das Mal dort trug. Nach zwei Minuten regte es Harry derart auf, dass er die Umhangärmel zurückkrempelte und seine beiden Unterarme zeigte.

„Reicht das als Antwort? Ich bin kein Todesser."

„Ich... habe nichts dergleichen angedeutet", verteidigte sich Kevin.

„Wenigstens ist das jetzt geklärt." Harry sah Sirius und James eindringlich an.

„Und ihr versteht euch im Unterricht gut?", fragte Natasha unschuldig.

„So kann man das sagen", meinte Harry.

„Ja, wir verstehen uns gut", sagte James, wobei er nur Lily anstarrte.

„Spielt ihr immer noch den Slytherins so viele Streiche?", wollte Kevin wissen, wobei er Herry einen Blick zuwarf.

„Ähm... ja. Aber sagen wir, dass es dieses Jahr schwieriger geworden ist."

„Ich finde das vollkommen kindisch", mischte sich Lily mit ein.

„Da muss ich dir Recht geben, Lily", meinte Natasha. „Aber sag das den Beiden sturen Jungen da!"

„Dieses Jahr ist aber jemand in Slytherin, der euch die Streiche austreibt", sagte Harry mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Ja... aber ohne dich wäre es wie alle Jahre zuvor gewesen."

„Stimmt, ich bin sehr mächtig", meinte Harry ironisch.

„Wärst du in Gryffindor gewesen, hätten die Slytherins dieses Jahr nichts zu lachen gehabt", lachte Sirius, was ihm einen bösen Blick von James und Lily einbrachte.

„Ja, aber laut dem Sprechenden Hut hab ich viele Eigenschaften, die Salazar würdig sind."  
Diese Bemerkung setzte der Unterhaltung ein Ende. Da Salazar der Erzfeind Gryffindors war, hatte sich Harry gerade Kevin Potter zum Feind gemacht...

tbc...


	18. Das Anwesen der Potters – 2

**15. Kapitel: Das Anwesen der Potters – Teil 2**

****

* * *

Am Nachmittag ging Harry in die große Bibliothek der Potters. Er wurde von Sirius überwacht, während James versuchte, mit Lily zu reden.

„Was genau suchst _du_ in der Bibliothek?", wollte Sirius wissen, der keine Lust hatte, seinen ganzen Nachmittag in einer Bibliothek zu verbringen.

„Ich suche so viel Wissen wie möglich. Ich muss so mächtig wie möglich werden."

„Du bist schon unter den Klassenbesten, da brauchst du nicht noch mehr zu wiederholen."

Harry sah ihn an und brach in Lachen aus. Er hatte seine ausdruckslose Maske fallengelassen – hier brauchte er sie eindeutig nicht zu tragen. Wenn er die Gunst seiner väterlichen Familie erwerben wollte, musste er sich seiner Maske entledigen.

Sirius bemerkte Herrys offenkundigen Wandel, sodass er sich selbst auch ein wenig gehen ließ. Vielleicht würde der Nachmittag gar nicht so ätzend werden.

„Also, warum willst du so mächtig werden?"

„Um zu überleben, Sirius, um zu überleben", erwiderte Harry ernst.

„Okay, dann musst du noch viel lernen. Am besten, wir fangen gleich an."

„Im Ernst?" Harry war überrascht und zeigte das auch.

„Kein Grund, so ein Gesicht zu machen. Okay, wir verstehen uns nicht sehr gut, aber wir machen eine Pause für diese Woche, einverstanden?"

„Ich denke, dass es schon genug ist, einen Auror im Rücken zu haben."

„Kevin ist wirklich nett, aber wenn er jemanden nicht mag..."

„Ich hab schon schlimmeres erlebt. Er macht mir keine Angst. Also, an die Arbeit, ich wollte alles über Heilzauber lernen. Ich hab keine Lust, noch mal in den Krankenflügel zu müssen."

„Ah ja! Das war wirklich witzig. Wir haben es nie gewagt, du bist der erste und du warst uns allen ein gutes Beispiel."

„Ja, aber das war das erste und einzige Mal. Sie hat mich nicht aus den Augen gelassen, damit ich nicht in meinen Schlafsaal zurück schleichen konnte."

„Kein Wunder, der Schlafsaal der Slytherins ist auch viel zu düster."

„Das stimmt und viel zu... grün für meinen Geschmack."

„Ah! Ein Slytherin, der kein Grün mag, ich glaub, ich träum", lachte Sirius los.

Der Nachmittag verlief für die Beiden gut. Harry lernte mehrere Zauber über leichte und schwerere Schnittwunden. Er wusste, dass es kein Problem darstellte, sie zu heilen – jedenfalls in der Theorie.

„Sirius, ich weiß, dass du denken wirst, dass ich verrückt bin, aber ich brauch ein Messer."

„Wofür?"

„Nun ja, ich muss lernen, Schnitte zu heilen..."

„Nein! Hast du sie noch alle? Bist du vollkommen verrückt geworden!"

„Ja, vielleicht, aber ich muss herausfinden, ob ich Schnittwunden heilen kann oder nicht und außerdem ist James' Mutter Heilerin, oder?"

„Einverstanden, aber ich gehe das Messer holen, du bleibst hier, okay?"

„Okay, wenn du willst."

Sirius verließ das Zimmer und Harry las in einem Buch weiter. Er fand viele Möglichkeiten, Knochenbrüche zu heilen, aber überall handelte es sich um Tränke. Er fand lediglich einen Spruch, der den Schmerz lindern konnte. Es war ein sehr einfacher und doch sehr wirksamer Zauber.

Sirius kam etwa zehn Minuten später zurück.

„Ist das Haus hier so groß?"

„Kannst du wohl sagen, vor allem, wenn einer der mächtigsten Auroren den Eingang zur Bibliothek bewacht."

„Er spioniert uns nach?"

„Nein, er schaut nur nach, wo _du_ dich befindest."

„Ja, das nenne ich _mir nachspionieren_."

„Na gut, aber ich hab das Messer!"

„Gib es mir."

„Ähm..."

„Ich werde dich nicht töten, versprochen."

„Schon gut, du brauchst nicht zu schwören."

Harry schnitt sich in die linke Hand. Er betrachtete einen Moment lang das Blut, das aus der Wunde floss, ehe er die Formel sprach: „_Curas._" Blaue Lichtstrahlen sprühten aus dem Zauberstab hervor und legten sich auf seine Hand. Sie schienen das Blut aufzusaugen und formten einen Verband, der nach einem kurzen Augenblick verschwand. Die Hand wies keine Spur von einem Schnitt mehr auf.

„Dieser Spruch ist genial", meinte Harry äußerst zufrieden. „Willst du ihn auch ausprobieren?"

„Wie das?"

„Du hast den Spruch schließlich zur selben Zeit gelernt, wie ich." Harry schnitt sich erneut leicht in die Hand und streckte sie Sirius hin.

„_Curas._"

„Siehst du, du kannst ihn auch. Okay, probieren wir tiefere Schnitte aus."

„Du willst einen tiefen Schnitte ausprobieren! Tut das dir gar nicht weh!"

„Ich bin an Schmerz gewöhnt", erwiderte Harry mit einem kleinen entschuldigenden Grinsen. Er schnitt sich viel tiefer in die Hand und verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „_Valde Curas._"

Dieses Mal kamen keine blauen, sondern rote Strahlen aus dem Zauberstab geschossen, die sich auf Harrys Hand legten. Harry spürte ein leichtes Brennen, ehe nach einer knappen Minute nichts mehr von der Verletzung übrig war.

„Willst du es versuchen?"

„Ja, aber es kommt nicht in Frage, dass ich es an dir ausprobiere. Ich übernehme die Verantwortung für das, was ich lerne", entgegnete Sirius, womit er ihm das Messer aus der Hand nahm und sich selbst schnitt. „Autsch, verdammt! Das tut weh! Wie machst du das, nicht loszuschreien!"  
„Ach... sagen wir, dass es mir nicht ganz so sehr wehgetan hat."

„Okay. _Valde Curas_."

Die roten Strahlen kamen aus Sirius' Zauberstab, doch sie waren viel zu schwach. Sie legten sich auf Sirius' Handfläche und verschwanden, wobei sie eine noch immer blutende Wunde zurückließen.

„_Valde Curas_", sagte Harry.

„Danke. Gut, dass du da warst. Stell dir vor, du hättest das nicht machen können? Dann hätten wir vor Natasha ganz schön blöd ausgesehen."

„Sie kann nicht schlimmer sein als Mrs W..." Harry wurde mitten im Satz gestoppt. „...Als eine Frau, die ich kenne."

„Warum kannst du deine Sätze nicht zu Ende sprechen?"

„Dir tut es nicht mehr weh? Gut, ich werde noch ein wenig weiterlesen. Ruh dich aus. Falls du Schokolade findest, dann solltest du sie essen, das gibt dir Kräfte zurück."

„Na schön, weich meinen Fragen aus. - Übrigens muss ich dich warnen: Die Bücher unter der Vitrine darf man nicht nehmen."

„Warum?"

„Eigentlich kann man das auch gar nicht. Nur jemand, der das Blut der Potters in sich trägt, kann die Bücher nehmen. Sie handeln von der Geschichte der Familie. James sagt, dass sie nicht gerade sehr interessant sind."

„Okay, ich merk es mir."

Harry hatte schon immer mehr über seine Familie erfahren wollen und die Neugierde ließ seinen Blick immer wieder zu den Büchern unter der Vitrine wandern. Er versprach sich, diese näher anzusehen.

–

Der Tag verlief vollkommen anders bei Lily und James. Nach dem Mittagessen hatte Lily Herry aus den Augen verloren und sie hatte sich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht, doch das Anwesen der Potters war wirklich gigantisch groß und so war sie auf alle möglichen Räume gestoßen. Schließlich hatte sie sich in einem sehr interessanten Zimmer wiedergefunden. Es war eine Art kleiner Salon: ein kleiner Kamin ohne Feuer, ein Bett, in das mindestens drei bis vier Personen passten, und ein paar Bücher, die meisten davon für Kinder, doch es waren auch mehrere Fotoalben dabei.

Sie nahm eines davon und begann, es zu durchblättern. Es war ein Album, in dem nur Fotos von James waren. In diesem Album war er erst ein Baby, aber sie fand ihn auf allen Fotos wirklich süß. Man sah ihn in Natashas Armen oder wie er mit Spielzeug spielte. Sie sah sogar James' erste Schritte. Sein erster Geburtstag, dann sein zweiter. Das Album hörte auf, als er fünf Jahre wurde.

Lily wurde unterbrochen, als sie hörte, wie sich die Tür öffnete. Sie sah auf und erkannte James.

„Es tut mir Leid... ich hab mich verlaufen und dieses Zimmer gefunden... Oh, es tut mir so Leid, falls ich etwas gemacht haben sollte, das ich nicht durfte."

„Beruhig dich, ich wollte dich nicht anschreien, ich hab dich gesucht, das ist alles. Weißt du, ich liebe diesen Raum. Hier komm ich immer hin, wenn ich nachdenken will. Meine Mutter hat mir hier damals Geschichten vorgelesen, bevor ich ins Bett musste. In meinem Zimmer hatte ich zu viel Angst, weil es so groß ist."  
„Genau das hat Herry gesagt, es ist zu groß."

„Und schon wieder kommt Herry in die Unterhaltung. Was muss ich nur tun, um diesen Typen verschwinden zu lassen!"

„Es ist nicht meine Schuld, wenn du der einzige bist, der ihn nicht liebt."

„Du liebst ihn?"

„Ja."

Lily räumte das Fotoalbum weg. Sie begann zu glauben, dass James sich niemals ändern würde.

„Dann nehm ich an, dass du eine ausgezeichnete Woche mit ihm verbracht hast!"

„Ja, es war wirklich sehr schön und meine Familie liebt ihn!"

„Nun, dann freu ich mich für euch beide. Ich hoffe, dass ihr bald heiraten werdet."

„Wie kindisch du doch sein kannst! Genau deswegen hasse ich dich, du bist so unreif und anmaßend. Du solltest dich hinterfragen, James."

„Mich hinterfragen? Stell dir vor, ich hab's versucht, aber nein, andauernd müssen alle Herry Praott auf den Tisch bringen. Selbst Galatée, ich weiß nicht, was er mit euch macht. Langsam hab ich den Eindruck, dass er euch hypnotisiert. Nur mein Vater sieht durch sein Spiel hindurch."

James verließ zornig das Zimmer und schlug mit all seiner Kraft gegen die Wände, was dazu führte, dass seine Hände wehtaten, doch er spürte den Schmerz im Moment nicht. Er war zu sauer auf Herry. Dieser Junge nahm ihm alles. Vielleicht hatte er sogar einen Fehler gemacht, ihn alleine mit Sirius zu lassen. Und wenn Sirius auf seine Tour reinfiel?

Nein, das war eine vollkommen unbegründete Annahme!

Er schlief auf seinem Bett ein, feine Spuren von Tränen auf seinen Wangen. Sie liebte Herry, es war vorbei, er hatte keine Chance mehr bei ihr. Das einzige Mädchen, das er je geliebt hatte, und sie ging mit einem Jungen aus, den er hasste. Er würde sich rächen, ja, das schwor er sich, er würde sich rächen... Man nahm ihm nicht seine einzige Liebe weg, ohne dafür zu bezahlen.

–

Lily ihrerseits fühlte sich ein wenig schuldig. Er war am Anfang der Unterhaltung nett gewesen... Oh, aber dann hatte er es selber verdorben, er war nichts als ein unreifer Junge, der es hasste, wenn ihn jemand in den Schatten stellte, das war alles. Sie nahm das erste Album, das sie sich bereits angesehen hatte und ein zweites, welche sie mit in ihr Zimmer nahm. Sie wusste nicht wirklich, warum sie das tat, aber... auf den Fotos war er wirklich niedlich. Sie hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für diese verwuschelten Haare gehabt.

Lily war nach einer Viertelstunde Umherirrens wieder in ihrem Zimmer. Sie hatte Natasha Potter getroffen, die sie seltsam angesehen hatte, als sie die Fotoalben entdeckt hatte, hatte aber nichts gesagt.

Sie hatte Lily zu ihrem Zimmer zurückgebracht und das Mädchen hatte sich auf ihr Bett gelegt, um die Alben zu durchblättern.

Etwa eine Stunde später kam Herry in ihr Zimmer, nachdem er angeklopft hatte.

„Alles in Ordnung, Lily?"

„Ja, ich hab mich nur zur Abwechslung mal mit Potter gezofft. Ich hab mich verlaufen und ein nettes Zimmer gefunden. Da hab ich diese zwei Alben gefunden. Dann ist er gekommen und hat alles zerstört. Ich glaube, dass ich auch ziemlich grob zu ihm war."

„Was hast du zu ihm gesagt?"

„Ach, die Unterhaltung ist auf dich gekommen..."

„Oh."

„Genau. Und dann hab ich mich aufgeregt und um ihn zu ärgern, hab ich gesagt, dass ich dich Liebe."

„Du... du hast ihm gesagt... dass du mich liebst?"

„Ja, ich weiß auch nicht, warum ich so reagiert habe."

„Das wird schwer wieder gerade zu biegen sein, Lily. Er liebt dich, weißt du."

„Nein, das sagt er nur, um cool vor seiner kleinen Clique rüber zu kommen. Oder, schlimmer noch, es ist eine Wette."

„Das denke ich nicht, Lily. Denk doch mal logisch."

„Ach, ich weiß es nicht. - Na ja, ich muss diese Alben jetzt besser zurückbringen."

„Kann ich sie sehen?"

„Ähm... ja, wenn du sie nicht beschädigst."

„Ich bin vorsichtig."

„Hier."

Lily ging Richtung Bibliothek davon, nachdem Harry ihr den Weg genau erklärt hatte. Harry durchblätterte derweil das Album, das für ihn wie ein echter Schatz war.

Die Fotos von James waren sehr gelungen. Sein Vater war auf diesen Fotos wirklich süß. Er hatte keine Fotos von James als Kleinkind, nur die Fotos, die Hagrid ihm gegeben hatte. Er beschloss, manche Babyfotos von James und auch einige Familienfotos zu verdoppeln.

Nachdem er das getan hatte, holte er sein eigenes Fotoalbum heraus und ordnete sie dort ein.

Anschließend machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem Zimmer, das Lily ihm beschrieben hatte.

Er fand es auch schließlich und räumte die beiden Fotoalben wieder weg. Er fand auch noch ein anderes, das er sich ansah. Offensichtlich war es nicht beendet worden, am Ende des Albums blieben leere Seiten. Es begann mit einem etwa elfjährigen James und endete in der Gegenwart.

Harrys Herz schlug schneller. Das erste Foto zeigte James' Eintritt in Hogwarts! Er glich seinem Vater so sehr, dass man meinen könnte, er wäre sein Zwilling – nur mit grünen Augen.

Da James die meiste Zeit des Jahres in Hogwarts war, waren nur Weihnachtsfotos und Fotos von den Sommerferien darin. Sirius war fast von Anfang an mit bei den Fotos dabei, aber schon bald tauchten auch Remus und Peter auf.

Es war auch ein Foto von allen vieren dabei. Harry machte sich auch davon eine Kopie und stellte dann das Album wieder zurück. Er ließ Peter mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs von seinem Foto verschwinden und sah es dann mit einem leichten Grinsen an.

Da die Zeit schon fortgeschritten war, legte er das Foto auch noch in sein Album, ehe er in den Salon ging.

Alle waren dort – jedenfalls fast alle. Kevin Potter fehlte noch, was Harry überraschte. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass der Auror ihn überallhin verfolgt hatte, ohne dass Harry es aufgefallen war. Kevin kam also etwa zehn Minuten nach ihm an und sie konnten mit dem essen anfangen.

„Nun, was habt ihr so gemacht?"

„Ich hab mich verlaufen", meinte Lily verlegen.

„Das ist ganz normal, wenn man das erste Mal hier ist. Ich verlaufe mich selber noch ab und zu", lachte Natasha.

„Und du, Herry?", wollte Kevin unvermittelt wissen.

„Ich war in Ihrer Bibliothek. Ich muss Ihnen sagen, dass sie wirklich großartig ist und, unter uns, viel interessanter als die in Hogwarts." Dieser Satz brachte Sirius zum Grinsen, der eigentlich einen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck aufbehalten wollte, da er neben James saß. Natasha jedoch lachte laut los.

„Kennst du die Bibliothek in Hogwarts gut?"

„Ja, aber den Krankenflügel kenn ich noch besser."

Natasha lachte noch lauter und auch Lily schloss sich ihr an, während Sirius sich auf die Lippe biss, um nicht loszulachen. James jedoch sah ihn nur mit bösem Blick an, ebenso wie Kevin.

„Und du, Sirius?", fragte Natasha jetzt.

„Ich war mit Herry in der Bibliothek."

„Nein! Du warst in der Bibliothek?", hakte Natasha überrascht nach.

„Ähm... Ja, aber es war nicht sehr spannend. Ich wäre lieber geflogen und hätte gespielt, aber na ja..."

„Man kann hier Quidditch spielen?", wollte Harry erstaunt wissen.

„Ähm..." Sirius wusste nicht genau, was er sagen sollte.

„Im Garten ist genug Platz. Wir müssen tief fliegen, damit die Muggel uns nicht sehen", erwiderte James noch immer mit diesem finsteren Blick.

„Danke", meinte Harry mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln, was James überraschte.

„Du kannst fliegen?", mischte sich Kevin zweifelnd mit ein.

„Hat James gar nicht erzählt, dass Herry ihn im Quidditch-Spiel besiegt hat?", warf Lily amüsiert ein.

„Hat er?" Kevin konnte einen überraschten Unterton nicht verbergen.

„Die Slytherins waren so brutal wie eh und je und wollten das Spiel mit allen Mitteln gewinnen. Sie haben wie immer unfair gespielt und da musste jemand schnell den Schnatz fangen", erklärte Harry.

„James war schon immer sehr begabt auf einem Besen. Seit er fünf ist, fliegt er", meinte Natasha nun.

„Ja, ich hab das Foto gesehen", meinte Harry ohne nachzudenken.

„Was!" James war aufgefahren.

„Lily hat das Zimmer nicht mehr gefunden, wo sie die Alben her hatte, also hab ich sie für sie zurückgebracht und zufällig ein oder zwei Fotos gesehen."

Lily warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, da dies nicht ganz der Wahrheit entsprach, sagte aber nichts.

„Du bist in den kleinen Salon gegangen?"

„Nur, um die beiden Alben zurückzubringen, ich hab sonst nichts angefasst."

James setzte sich schwungvoll wieder hin. Er kochte innerlich vor Wut. Herry hatte kein Recht, sich seine Kinderfotos anzusehen! Als ob er nicht so schon sauer genug auf ihn wäre!

Das Essen wurde schnell beendet. James ging noch immer wütend auf sein Zimmer und Sirius folgte ihm bald.

Harry bot seine Hilfe beim Abwasch an, aber Natasha lachte nur. „Aber nein, wir haben zwei Hauselfen, die erledigen den Abwasch."

„Sie haben zwei Elfen? Aber ich habe sie gar nicht gesehen", sagte Harry sehr überrascht.

„Sie sind sehr diskret, wenn wir Gäste dahaben. Man sieht sie nicht oft."

„Und wenn sie krank werden und Sie es nicht wissen?"

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Lily."

„Ich würde gerne das Gewächshaus sehen. Ich liebe Pflanzen und ich liebe Kräuterkunde, also wenn..."

„Aber natürlich! Ich werde dich in mein Reich führen, wo Jungen verboten sind." Natasha grinste breit.

„Ich hab die Botschaft verstanden, Liebling", meinte Kevin lachend. „Ich muss ohnehin zum Ministerium. Ich komm wahrscheinlich erst spät in der Nacht wieder."

„Gut, dann geh ich eben ohne dich schlafen", erwiderte Natasha mit einem gespielt traurigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was wirst du machen, Herry?"

„Ich hab noch ein paar Sachen in meinem Zimmer zu erledigen. Machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen."

Harry hatte ein ganz spezielles Vorhaben. Er würde die Situation nutzen, um zu den Büchern in der Vitrine zu gehen. Vielleicht würde er auf diese Weise mehr erfahren können.

Er ging auf sein Zimmer, da er wusste, dass der Auror sich vergewissern würde, dass er dorthin ging. Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde beschloss er, zur Bibliothek zu gehen.

Er sah sich zunächst die anderen Bücher an. Alle behandelten Heilmethoden oder Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Manche handelten sogar von Verwandlung – es gab hier wirklich für jeden das richtige Buch.

Langsam näherte er sich der Vitrine und öffnete sie ohne Probleme. Er konnte eine Art Schild aus durchsichtigem Rot erkennen. Vorsichtig streckte er seine Hand aus und berührte den Schild. Er spürte, wie ihn eine wohltuende Wärme erfüllte und nahm das große rote Buch über die Ahnenfolge der Potters. Das Buch ließ sich problemlos herausnehmen und er blätterte es durch. Er bemerkte, dass die Familie der Potters geradezu bis zur Zeit der Gründer von Hogwarts zurückreichte. Das war wirklich beeindruckend. Es war keine sehr kinderreiche Familie, aber die meisten waren mächtige Zauberer. Es gab natürlich wie überall Ausnahmen – zum Beispiel Julien Potter, der fast ein Squib war. Harry lachte, als er seine kleine Biografie las.

Schließlich kam er nach ein paar Stunden Lesens zu James Potter. Doch zu seiner großen Überraschung, ließ sich das Buch abermals umblättern und er sah seinen Namen hineingeschrieben, ebenso wie den Namen seiner Mutter, der mit dem James' verbunden war.

Harry traute seinen Augen nicht. Er hatte gerade die größte Dummheit seines Lebens gemacht. Und wenn jemand der Potters das Buch las? Was würden sie tun, wenn sie „Harry Potter" dort stehen sahen? Er konnte nicht länger darüber nachdenken, da er etwas hörte. Er sah ruckartig auf und fand sich Auge in Auge mit Kevin Potter wieder.

_Oh, oh, ich glaube, ich habe ein Problem! Ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich mich da wieder rausholen kann!_

„Kann ich wissen, was du mit dem Buch machst?"

„Ähm... Mrs Potter hat es mir gegeben. Ich wollte etwas über die Familie wissen und..."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Natasha das gemacht hat. Sie kommt selten in diese Bibliothek und kennt nicht alle Bücher. Sie war eine Ravenclaw und beschränkt sich vor allem auf Heilbücher."

„Aber sie hat es mir gegeben."

„Wie du willst. Wir werden also unter Männern reden. _Operio_."

Die Tür schloss sich und Harry wusste, dass der Zauber mächtig war. Er würde nicht so einfach davonkommen. Er sah, wie entschlossen der Auror war, gewisse Dinge zu klären und das würde hart für ihn werden...

„Weißt du, ich bin zum Ministerium gegangen, um die paar Informationen zu überprüfen, die ich über dich habe und du solltest wissen, dass es keine Familie Praott in Russland gibt. Auch sonst nirgends und erst recht nicht in der Nähe von Moskau. Zweitens ist Herry Praott in keinem Register verzeichnet – nirgends. Also wirst du mir jetzt die Wahrheit sagen! Arbeitest du für Voldemort?"

„Ich bin in Slytherin, also muss ich auf alle Fälle ein schlechter Zauberer sein. Natürlich muss ich für Voldemort arbeiten. Sie sind schlimmer als Ihr Sohn, obwohl... Sie sind gleichschlimm. Ich glaube es einfach nicht, dass Sie so viele Vorurteile haben. Das Leben ist nicht nur schwarz und weiß, alles ist ein Gemisch aus verschiedenen Grautönen."

„Was weißt du darüber?"

„Ich habe Dinge erlebt, die Sie niemals erleben werden. Ich habe..." Harry fühlte, wie sein Hals stark brannte und musste abbrechen.

„Und zudem bist du unter einem Zauber, damit du nicht die Wahrheit sagen kannst. Wahrscheinlich ist das noch nicht mal dein echtes Aussehen."

„Gute Schlussfolgerung. Ich sehe, Sie sind wirklich intelligent."

„Was ist dein wahrer Name?"

„Vielleicht doch nicht so intelligent... Wie sollte ich es Ihnen sagen können?" Harry wurde zornig. Die Vitrine begann leicht zu vibrieren.

„Wie kannst du es wagen, in einem solchen Ton mit mir zu reden! Willst du sehen, wozu ein Auror fähig ist?"

„Na dann, nur zu!" Harry explodierte regelrecht. Die Vitrine auch.

Der Auror holte seinen Zauberstab heraus und bedrohte Harry. Diesem gefiel es ganz und gar nicht von einem Auror bedroht zu werden und er schickte Kevin gegen die nächste Mauer dank eines Schwebezaubers. Dieser verlor nicht die Fassung, auch wenn der Junge keinen Zauberstab hatte. Er wandte einen mächtigen Entwaffnungszauber an, der Harry gegen die gegenüberliegende Mauer fliegen ließ. Harry sah, wie der Auror schnell auf ihn zukam und konzentrierte sich mit all seiner Kraft auf den Entwaffnungszauber. Und zum ersten Mal gelang dieser ihm perfekt. Der Zauberstab des Aurors flog in Harrys Hände, während Kevin ein paar Schritte zurückwich.

Der Auror war überrascht von der Macht des Jungen. Er rief seinen Zauberstab mit einem Aufrufzauber zurück und er entglitt Harrys Händen. Nach einem derartigen Gebrauch der Magie ohne Zauberstab fühlte sich Harry innerlich leer, doch er würde vor seinem Großvater nie die Fassung verlieren. Er zwang sich weiterzukämpfen, indem er seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Umhangtasche holte und einen Schild um sich heraufbeschwor.

„_Expelliarmus_", rief der Auror, doch der Zauber funktionierte nicht. Wenigstens war der Schild widerstandsfähig. „_Accio Zauberstab_", versuchte es der Auror, doch noch immer tat sich nichts.

Harry versuchte, so viel Kräfte wie möglich zusammenzubekommen, bevor sein Schild nachgab, was nur zu bald der Fall sein würde, da der Zauber des Aurors wirklich mächtig gewesen war.

„_Stupor_!" Dieser letzte Zauber brachte Harrys Schild zum Einsturz und Harry selbst war bereit dagegenzuhalten: „_Expelliarmus_!"

Diesmal wurde der Auror schneller gegen die Mauer geschmissen.

„_Expelliarmus_!", schrie auch Kevin abermals, der den Zauberstab noch in seiner Hand hatte.

Harry wurde gegen die entgegengesetzte Mauer geschmissen und fühlte, wie sein Rücken schmerzte. Sein Kopf war auch gegen die Mauer geknallt und er fühlte sich vollkommen betäubt.

„Okay, du bist sehr mächtig, das gebe ich zu. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der die Magie ohne Zauberstab so gut beherrscht. Aber jetzt ist Schluss mit den Spielchen. Ich werde die Zauber, die auf dir liegen, aufheben. Dazu musst du mir sagen, wer sie auf dich gelegt hat."

„Du..." Harry konnte den Namen nicht sagen.

„Okay, dann machen wir ein kleines Ratespiel. Jemand aus Russland?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Aus Großbritannien?"

Harry nickte.

„Aus dem Zaubereiministerium?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Ich weiß nichts mehr... aus Hogwarts?"

Kopfnicken.

„Dumbledore!"

Kopfnicken.

„Okay, also Dumbledore. Du hättest keinen mächtigeren Zauberer finden können. Es wird schwierig werden, den Wahrheitszauber aufzuheben. Ich bin nicht mal sicher, ob ich es überhaupt hinkriege."

„Ich könnte Ihnen helfen, ihn aufzuheben, wenn ich meine Magie mit zur Hilfe nehme."

„Einverstanden. Nicht, dass du eine Wahl hättest. Du wirst dieses Zimmer nicht verlassen, bis gewisse Sachen geklärt sind. Und ich nehme an, dass du auch nicht so aussiehst?"

Kopfschütteln

„Also kommst du einfach so in das Anwesen von einem der mächtigsten Auroren und glaubst, dass es problemlos ablaufen würde!"

„Das hab ich nie gesagt", verteidigte sich Harry.

„Okay, lass mich nachdenken, welchen Zauber wir nehmen könnten. _Dispereo Dumbledore incantation._"

Harry spürte absolut nichts. Er hatte dem Auror nicht mit seiner eigenen Magie geholfen, gegen den Wahrheitszauber anzukämpfen und deshalb lag er auch immer noch auf ihm.

„Du solltest vielleicht etwas stärker versuchen, den Zauber aufzuheben."  
„Wer sagt Ihnen, dass ich den Zauber aufheben will?"

Immerhin wusste Harry nicht, was das Beste wäre. In seinem Innersten wusste er, dass er seinem Großvater glauben konnte, er hatte Lust, sich von dieser Last zu befreien, die auf ihm lag. Er wollte, dass jemand wusste, wer er wirklich war. Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Magie. Der Auror sah, dass der Junge nachdachte, seine Entscheidung traf und sich schließlich stark konzentrierte. Er sah auch, dass die Magie des Jungen gegen den Zauber ankämpfte. Es war eine mächtige Magie, das konnte er nicht leugnen.

„_Dispereo Dumbledore incantation_."

Diesmal spürte Harry, wie sich etwas in seinem Hals löste, doch sein Erscheinungsbild war noch immer dasselbe.

„Gut, brauchen wir nur noch das Aussehen, sonst werden Sie mir niemals glauben."

„Wie du willst. Versuchen wir etwas anderes. _Decutio species falsus._"

Harry konzentrierte sich erneut auf seine innere Magie. Sie wurde allmählich schwächer – er hatte sie noch nie derart auf die Probe gestellt und fühlte sich mittlerweile ziemlich schwach.

Er spürte die Veränderungen und drehte sich um. Er wollte nicht, dass sein Großvater ihn sofort sah. Er wollte warten, bis seine „Verwandlung" vollkommen abgeschlossen war.

„Okay, es ist soweit. Aber nicht in Panik ausbrechen, ja?", sagte Harry.

„Ich hab schon ganz andere gesehen, mein Junge. Ich bin immerhin ein Auror. Ein Gesicht wird mir keine Angst machen."

Harry drehte sich um und sah, wie sein Großvater ein paar Schritte zurückwich. Er sah Harry mit großen Augen an.

„Okay... das macht mir in der Tat Angst. Vor mir steht mein Junge mit grünen Augen."

„Es stimmt, dass ich James sehr ähnlich sehe. Aber das ist normal, oder? James gleicht Ihnen auch."

„Ja, aber er ist mein Sohn, das ist... warte mal... Wie heißt du?"

„Harry James Potter."

„Das erklärt einiges... Nein! Ein Potter in Slytherin!"

„Das war nicht gerade die Reaktion die ich erwartet habe, aber gut."

„Entschuldige, aber das ist trotzdem ein ziemlicher Schock. Unsere ganze Familie..."

„Ich bin in meiner Zeit in Gryffindor."

„Du bist... in deiner Zeit?"

„Ich bin James und Lily Potters Sohn."

„Was? Die scheinen sich doch nicht gerade zu lieben."

„Das ändert sich mit der Zeit. Sie müssen James nur ein wenig erwachsen werden lassen... Okay, ist die Befragung damit zu Ende?"

„Nein, sie fängt gerade erst an. Warum bist du in dieser Zeit?"

„Ich bin auf Mission. Der Dumbledore meiner Zeit hat mich geschickt, um einen Todesser zu finden, der hierher gekommen ist. Ich muss ihn in unsere Zeit zurückbringen."

„Wie will ein sechzehnjähriger Junge so etwas schaffen – auch wenn ich sagen muss, dass deine Macht mich ehrlich beeindruck?"

„Ich bin Voldemort fünf Mal gegenübergetreten und bin immer noch am Leben."

„Fünf Mal! Du hast viel Glück, wie kommt es, dass du ihm fünf Mal begegnet bist?" Kevin begann so allmählich in Panik auszubrechen. Beschützten ihn seine Eltern denn gar nicht? „Und was meintest du damit, als du beim Essen gesagt hast, dass du gewisse Eigenschaften von Salazar Slytherin hast?"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich dir das sagen kann? Ich habe kein Recht dazu oder warum glaubst du, lag dieser Zauber auf mir? Und was das mit Slytherin anbelangt: Ich bin ein Parselmund."

„Du bist ein Parselmund? Warum? Das ist theoretisch gar nicht möglich. Es würde mich überraschen, wenn Lily Parsel sprechen würde. Du verwirrst mich immer mehr..."

„Sie müssen mir einfach glauben", beharrte Harry.

„Okay, ich glaube dir. Du siehst James viel zu ähnlich, als dass es eine Lüge sein könnte und ich bin beeindruckt von deiner Magie ohne Zauberstab. Wenn du willst, können wir beide im Trainingssaal üben. Ich nehme an, dass du mir meine Zukunft nicht sagen willst. Bin ich ein guter Großvater?"

„Der beste", log Harry. Kevin durfte nicht zu viel erfahren. „Sie müssen mir jetzt wieder meine andere Gestalt wiedergeben und den Wahrheitsspruch erneuern, damit ich mich nicht verplappern kann."

„Ich verstehe, aber ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du mich duzt. Du wechselst zwischen duzen und siezen ab und davon krieg ich Kopfweh. Außerdem bin ich dein Großvater, du siezt mich in deiner Zeit sicherlich auch nicht."

„Nein, das mach ich nicht", meinte Harry mit einem wehmütigen Grinsen. „Ich nenne dich Großvater."

Kevin legte die beiden Zauber wieder auf Harry, doch dieser half ihm nicht sehr viel dabei, sodass die Sprüche nicht ganz so mächtig wie zuvor waren. Er hatte einfach keine Kräfte mehr. Er musste sich unbedingt ausruhen.

Kevin öffnete die Tür, vor der der Rest der Familie, sowie Sirius und Lily standen.

„Wir haben das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas gehört, also haben wir uns Sorgen gemacht. Ich meine – was ist passiert?"

„Wir hatten eine kleine Unterhaltung unter Männern", versuchte Kevin seine Frau zu beruhigen, während Harry diskret die kaputte Vitrine sowie die Sessel reparierte.

„Aber er blutet ja!", rief Natasha aus.

„_Curas_", meinte Harry, womit er seinen Zauberstab auf seine Verletzung richtete. „So, ich hab absolut nichts", grinste er Natasha an.

„Kevin, könntest du mir das alles bitte in unserem Zimmer erklären? Ich bin von deinem Verhalten enttäuscht, schämst du dich denn nicht? Außerdem hast du mir gesagt, dass du die ganze Nacht nicht da wärst und ich finde dich hier wieder mit einem verletzten Gast!"

Kevin wandte sich zu Harry um, der leicht nickte. Er vertraute seinen Großeltern und wusste, dass sie das Geheimnis für sich behalten würden.

Als Natasha und Kevin gegangen waren, drehte sich Harry zu einer besorgten Lily, einem vollkommen verwirrten Sirius und einem – immer noch zornigen James um.

„Was hast du mit meinem Vater gemacht?"  
„Ich hab nichts gemacht. Wir haben uns unterhalten und geeinigt."

„Was versteckst du, Herry Praott?"

„Absolut nichts. Du bist vollkommen paranoid, James."

„Dann bin ich eben paranoid. Schlaf gut in deinem großen Zimmer – du kannst meinetwegen auch mit Lily schlafen, wenn du willst!" Damit stapfte er wutentbrannt zu seinem Zimmer.

„Es tut mir Leid, Herry, diese Geschichte hat ihn nur noch mehr gegen dich aufgebracht."

„Ihr beide geht nicht miteinander?", hakte Sirius überrascht nach.

„Nein, ich sehe Lily als meine Schwester an und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit – nichts mehr."

„Nun, dann macht ihr ihm das mal klar, ich hab heute schon genug von dem Tag", meinte Sirius.

„Ich gehe zu ihm", erklärte Herry nicht sehr selbstsicher.

„Ich komm dich dann morgen im St Mungos besuchen", lachte Sirius.

„Reservier mir schon mal ein Zimmer für heute Nacht."

Harry ging in die Richtung davon, in der James gerade noch verschwunden war. Er wusste, dass es sehr schwierig werden würde und er erwartete auch gar kein Wunder.

Er klopfte an James' Tür und hörte keine Antwort. Er beschloss einzutreten. Das Zimmer war mindestens so groß wie die Gästezimmer. In dem Raum hingen viele Bilder, welche die Rumtreiber zeigten, aber auch Fotos von seiner Mutter und seinem Vater und einige seiner selbst. Harry bemerkte auch eine schöne Zeichnung eines Schnatzes.

„Was machst du denn hier? Ich hab dir nicht erlaubt reinzukommen. Nachdem du meine ganze Familie hypnotisiert hast, bist du jetzt gekommen, um den letzten Potter zu kriegen oder was?"

„Wovon redest du?"

„Ach, hör schon auf, ich hab dein kleines Spiel durchschaut. Lily reicht dir nicht, du bist gekommen, um mich in meinem eigenen Zimmer zu demütigen."

„Hör auf, Müll zu erzählen, Lily und ich sind nicht zusammen."

„Vielleicht, aber sie liebt dich..."

„Brüderlich. Sie liebt mich wie einen Bruder, wie den Bruder, den sie nie hatte, das ist alles, nicht mehr. Es wird nie etwas zwischen uns sein. Wach auf, James, glaubst du, dass sie deine Kette tragen würde, wenn wir miteinander gehen würden? Glaubst du, dass sie zwei große Alben von dir mitgenommen hätte, um sie in ihrem Zimmer durchzublättern, wenn wir zusammen wären? Sie liebt eine gewisse Seite von dir, auch wenn sie das nie zugeben würde, aber sie hasst deine eifersüchtige und Besitz ergreifende Seite. Sie hasst deine arrogante und unreife Seite. Wenn du dich ein wenig ändern würdest, James, dann würdest du sehen, dass sie dich liebt. Aber diese Seiten, die sie an dir hasst, solltest du ablegen. Und beeil dich damit, sie könnte sich sonst anderweitig umsehen."

„Ich... bist du sicher?"

„Ja, ich bin sicher. Ihr seid füreinander gemacht. Du hast es gemerkt, aber hast nichts gemacht, um ihr zu gefallen."  
Natürlich, ich hab..."

„Um ihr wirklich zu gefallen, James."

„Dann erzähl mir von ihr. Was mag sie und was hasst sie?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ob es mir zusteht, dir das zu sagen, aber es ist sicher nicht falsch, dich auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen."

„Warum solltest du das für mich tun? Du bist ein Slytherin und..."

„Ich bin Herry Praott und du bist James Potter. Nichts anderes ist wichtig. Wenn es dich beruhigt: Ich bin kein Todesser und werde auch nie einer sein."

„Das ist schon mal ein guter Anfang."

„Lily ist sehr intelligent und verbringt viel Zeit in Buchläden."

„Das wusste ich auch schon, stell dir vor."

„Also, was erwartest du, wenn du ihr die Bücher aus der Hand reißt?"

„Sie gibt mir eine Ohrfeige!"

„Außer, wenn du ihr etwas Besseres bietest. Sie liebt Tiere, vor allem Löwen und Tiger. Sie ist nicht umsonst eine Gryffindor. Aber sie bewundert auch Hirsche und..."

„Hirsche?"

„Ja, Hirsche. Ich hoffe, dass du weißt, was das für Tiere sind. Sie findet sie sehr majestätisch."

„Das wusste ich nicht."

„Sie amüsiert sich gerne, aber du solltest wissen, dass ich ihrem Vater etwas versprochen habe."

„Was?"

„Ich werde keinen Jungen an sie ranlassen", meinte er und brach in Lachen aus.

„Danke, Herry, ich weiß nicht, warum du das machst, aber danke. Ich stell mir viele Fragen über dich..."

„Sag nichts, ich könnte dir nicht antworten. Ich bin ein wandelndes Rätsel und ich gedenke es zu bleiben."

„Warum hast du heute beim Abendessen das über die Slytherins und Quidditch gesagt?"

„Ich hab die Wahrheit gesagt. Slytherins sind brutal."

„Nicht alle. Dank dir habe ich gelernt, viele Dinge anders zu sehen. Ich habe einen Freund in dir gefunden und sogar herausgefunden, dass nicht alle Slytherins schlecht sind – zum Beispiel Sophie..."

„Bitte, lass Severus in Ruhe. Glaubst du, dass er verdient hat, was du ihn erleiden lässt?"

„Aber das ist doch nur..." James wurde sich plötzlich einer Menge Dinge bewusst.

„Ich weiß, wie es ist, vor allen gedemütigt zu werden. Geschlagen und in einen Schrank gesperrt zu werden, kein Essen zu bekommen, weil ich bin, was ich bin. Mach nicht dasselbe mit anderen."

„Du bist viel schneller erwachsen geworden, als du es eigentlich gesollt hättest."

„Ich weiß, aber so ist es eben. Gedemütigt zu werden ist wirklich schlimm. Du treibst Severus zu den Todessern, ohne es zu bemerken."

„Das mach ich?", fragte er baff. Ihm wurden all seine eigenen Handlungen plötzlich mit einem Schlag bewusst.

„Also, gute Nacht, James."

„Dir auch, Herry, dir auch."

James dachte lange über die Unterhaltung mit Herry nach. Er war ein seltsamer Junge, aber so nett. Er konnte ihm einfach nicht mehr böse sein, vor allem, nach dem, was er gehört hatte. Außerdem hatte er mit seinem Vater gekämpft und dieser hatte ihn akzeptiert. Vielleicht konnte Herry Praott ein Freund und ein Verbündeter werden.

Aber neue Rätsel verwischten sein Bild von Herry. Er wurde geschlagen? Eingesperrt in einem Schrank? Er musste unbedingt einige Dinge klären. Er musste herausfinden, wer Herry Praott wirklich war...

tbc... 


	19. Neujahr – 1

**16. Kapitel: Neujahr – Teil 1**

****

* * *

James hatte diese Nacht nicht schlafen können. Er hatte sich zu viele Fragen gestellt, als dass er hätte einschlafen können. Sicherlich, er hatte diese Unterhaltung mit dem Slytherin gehabt, aber das würde nicht viel ändern – oder? Dennoch hatte er den Eindruck, dass sich einiges geändert hatte. Herry hatte ihm so viele persönliche Dinge über ihn erzählt. Er hatte ihm sogar anvertraut, dass er von seiner eigenen Familie geschlagen worden war – wie war das möglich? James konnte sich keine Eltern vorstellen, die derart mit ihren Kindern umsprangen. Immerhin war er umgeben von Liebe groß geworden. Was er nicht wusste, war, dass die Slytherins umgeben vom Hass ihrer Eltern aufwuchsen.

Was hatte Herry geritten, dass er sich ihm derart öffnete? Dabei war er doch noch nicht einmal nett zu ihm gewesen und dennoch hatte er sich ihm geöffnet, hatte ihm sogar geholfen, die einzige Person zu verstehen, die er liebte. Herry hatte ihm wirklich viel über Lily verraten – was hatte James getan, um das zu verdienen?  
Nichts.

Das war das einzige Wort, das James in den Sinn kam, als er so darüber nachdachte. Er hatte wirklich nichts getan, um dieses Vertrauen zu verdienen. Dieser Junge bereitete James Kopfzerbrechen... Wenn er Herry glaubte, dann hatte dieser ziemlich viel durchmachen müssen und James musste zugeben, dass er selbst es ihm nicht gerade leicht gemacht hatte. Seit er nach Hogwarts gekommen war, hatte er Herry das Leben schwer gemacht.

Aber es war doch Herry selbst, der von Anfang an auf Streit aus gewesen war... Nein, genau die Gedanken durfte er nicht haben... War es Herrys Schuld, wenn er besser in Quidditch war als James? Nein. War es seine Schuld, wenn er im Unterricht stärker war? Nein. War es seine Schuld, wenn Lily ihn liebte? Nein, er hatte diese Liebe verdient. Aber er hatte ihm versichert, dass er Lily wie eine Schwester liebte... Sollte er ihm glauben? Sollte er einem Slytherin glauben? Nein, das kam gar nicht in Frage... Und dennoch... Sein Vater hatte nicht mehr dieselbe Einstellung Herry gegenüber wie zu Anfang.

Das war auch eine Frage, die ihm immer wieder durch den Kopf ging. Was hatte Herry gemacht, dass sein Vater seine Einstellung so plötzlich geändert hatte? Was hatte er zu ihm gesagt?

Er hatte auch bemerkt, dass Herry über sein eigenes Leben freier redete, was seit Beginn des Jahres noch nie passiert war... Es stimmte: Was wusste er schon über diesen Jungen? Er hatte in den letzten zwei Stunden mehr über ihn erfahren als im ganzen Semester zusammen.

James' Kopfweh wurde allmählich richtig störend. Er sah einfach nicht mehr durch bei all den verwirrenden Gedanken. Er zwang sich dazu, an etwas anderes zu denken... Lily zum Beispiel.

–

In einem anderen Zimmer nicht weit entfernt von dem James', gelang es Lily genauso wenig einzuschlafen. Erstens war das Zimmer für ihren Geschmack viel zu groß, sie hatte ein wenig Angst... Außerdem verstand sie sich selbst nicht mehr. Was hatte sie geritten? Sobald Potter in der Nähe war, verhielt sie sich irgendwie seltsam, sie schrie ihn nicht selten an und... Lily schüttelte den Kopf und widmete sich einer anderen Sache, die sie beunruhigte.

Der Lärm, den sie aus der Bibliothek der Potters gehört hatte, hatte von einem Kampf hergerührt, da war sie sich sicher. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass Herry und James sich duelliert hätten, doch sie hatte falsch gelegen, das hatte sie bemerkt, als sie Potter und Black hatte ankommen sehen. In dem Moment hatte sie gewusst, dass es kein kleiner Kampf unter Schülern war... Es war ein Kampf zwischen einem Auror und ihrem Bruder und diese Erkenntnis hatte ihr nur noch mehr Sorgen bereitet.

Es war noch schlimmer geworden, als sie das Geräusch von zerbrechendem Glas gehört hatte, doch dann war es still geworden.

Natürlich hatte sie Stimmen gehört, aber man hatte nicht hören können, was geredet wurde. Sicherlich war ein Zauber auf der Tür gelegen. Immerhin war Kevin Potter ein großer Auror. Die Unterhaltung hatte mindestens eine Viertelstunde gedauert, ehe Herry und der Auror endlich lächelnd herausgekommen waren. Sie hatte kaum ihren Augen getraut. Als ob sie zwei gute Freunde wären waren sie herausspaziert gekommen. Der einzige sichtbare Beweis, dass überhaupt ein Kampf stattgefunden hatte, war die Wunde, die Herry am Kopf hatte. Der Auror hatte wohl gewonnen, daran bestand kein Zweifel. Er war mächtiger als Herry. Die Zaubererwelt dachte sogar, dass Kevin Potter der mächtigste Zauberer Großbritanniens war – abgesehen von Dumbledore natürlich. Aber Herry hatte sich verteidigt, das konnte man an dem erschöpften Eindruck erkennen, den Kevin Potter machte.

Lily kam zu dem Entschluss, dass sie nicht in diesem riesigen Zimmer schlafen konnte. Sie würde sich nur immer wieder von einer Seite auf die andere drehen in diesem großen Bett. Aber was sollte sie tun? Sie wollte zu Herry gehen. Sie fühlte sich so wohl und beschützt bei ihrem Bruder. Aber sie hatte auch Angst, ihn zu stören. Er musste sich von seinem Kampf erholen. Also entschloss sie sich, in den kleinen Salon zu gehen... wenn sie ihn finden würde, ohne sich zu verlaufen.

Doch obwohl Lily eines der klügsten Mädchen an ihrer Schule war, hatte sie absolut keinen Orientierungssinn und schließlich fand sie sich vor der Bibliothek wieder. Als sie jedoch beschloss, wieder in ihr Zimmer zurückzukehren, stand sie plötzlich vor dem kleinen Salon, den sie zuerst gesucht hatte.

Sie setzte sich auf das kleine Bett und wollte einschlafen, doch es gelang ihr immer noch nicht. Lily wurde allmählich wütend. Sie ließ ihren Blick im Zimmer umherschweifen und erhob sich schließlich, um das dritte Fotoalbum zu holen. In diesem waren die neuesten Fotos von James enthalten, angefangen als er etwa elf Jahre alt war. Er schien wirklich nicht so arrogant auf diesen Fotos... Sie konnte nicht umhin, ihn süß zu finden. Ein normales Mädchen konnte James einfach nicht hässlich finden, das war unmöglich!

Schließlich schlief sie, das Fotoalbum geöffnet auf den Knien, ein.

–

Harry hatte ebenso Probleme einzuschlafen. Er hatte eine Unterhaltung mit seinem Vater gehabt und sie ist eigentlich ganz gut abgelaufen. Doch er hatte ihm Dinge anvertraut, die er nie herausgebracht hätte, wenn Dumbledores Spruch noch auf ihm liegen würde. Er hätte es erwarten müssen...

Kevin Potter war mächtig, aber nicht so mächtig wie Dumbledore. Es war bereits ein Wunder, dass er es geschafft hatte, die beiden Sprüche aufzuheben, doch Harry war sicher, dass er selbst seinen Teil dazu beigetragen hatte. Er hatte dem Auror so gerne alles sagen wollen, dass er eine große Hilfe gewesen war, die Sprüche aufzuheben...

Doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr gehabt, sie wieder zu erneuern. Kevin Potter hatte diese Arbeit alleine machen müssen. Harry war erleichtert, diese Last seines Geheimnisses nicht mehr ganz alleine tragen zu müssen. Er hatte endlich jemanden, auf den er zählen konnte, wenigstens während der Ferien. Alles würde wieder von vorne losgehen, wenn er nach Hogwarts zurückkehren würde.

Er hatte es sogar geschafft, mit Sirius auszukommen. Das hatte ihm wirklich gut getan. Sein Pate war tot und er begann, dies zu akzeptieren, weil der Schüler, mit dem er seinen ganzen Nachmittag verbracht hatte, nicht sein Pate war. Es war ein junger Mann voller Leben und Energie. Harry war froh, dass Sirius wenigstens einen Teil seines Lebens derart hatte genießen können.

Das Schwierigste war jetzt, seinen Paten in das Reich der Toten zu entlassen. Es war Zeit, die Tatsache zu akzeptieren, dass Sirius wegen ihm hatte sterben müssen.

Nein, Remus hatte ihm gesagt, dass es nicht seine Schuld gewesen war... Aber dennoch... Selbst wenn Voldemort der einzig Verantwortliche war, so war es Harrys alleinige Entscheidung gewesen, zum Ministerium zu gehen und seine Freunde somit in diese groteske Falle zu führen.

Sicherlich, mittlerweile beherrschte er Okklumentik besser, aber war es ausreichend? Nein, er war sich sicher: Voldemort war viel mächtiger als er selbst. Er musste seine magischen Fähigkeiten weiter trainieren! Er musste mächtiger werden! Er musste Voldemort töten und dafür musste er in seine Zeit zurückkehren... und die einzige Möglichkeit war, den Todesser zu finden... David zu finden.

Er vermutete, dass dieser sich in Hogwarts aufhielt. Und wenn er tatsächlich dort war, dann musste Harry in Hogwarts suchen – doch wer konnte es sein?

Wer war der Todesser, der ihn sicherlich unterrichtete? So viele Professoren konnten doch gar nicht in Frage kommen!  
In der Tat war die Anzahl der Verdächtigen beschränkt. Sein Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, sein Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und sein Astronomielehrer.

Er konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass sein Verteidigungslehrer ein Todesser war, dafür war er viel zu ängstlich. Er konnte es also nicht sein. Er kannte sich in Verteidigung überhaupt nicht aus, dabei musste ein Todesser eigentlich einiges über dieses Fach wissen... obwohl Quirrell auch nicht gerade eine Leuchte auf dem Gebiet gewesen war... warum lief nur alles immer wieder auf die Verteidigungslehrer hinaus!

Dann war da noch Professor Bears, ihr Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Er konnte sich den Einhörnern nicht nähern... das war ein Indiz, oder nicht? Auf der anderen Seite konnte sich eigentlich kein Junge den Einhörnern nähern, also war es nun auch wieder nicht ein so großer Beweis. Harry mochte diesen Professor eigentlich sehr gerne, er hatte keine Vorurteile gegen ihn gehabt, nur weil er ein Slytherin war... Vielleicht lag aber genau da das Problem. Er ehrte das Haus seines Meisters... Obwohl, nein, das tat er eigentlich gar nicht, er war nur gerecht, zu den Slytherins ebenso wie zu den Gryffindors. Auch hier kam Harry in seinen Gedankengängen nicht weiter.

Der letzte Professor, der in Frage kam, war der Astronomielehrer. Diesen kannte Harry kaum. Er warf ihm ab und zu seltsame Blicke zu, doch Harry hörte in diesem Fach nie zu, also waren es sicherlich tadelnde Blicke.

Harry wusste jedoch, dass es in Hogwarts noch mehrere andere Professoren gab, zum Beispiel für Wahrsagen oder für Alte Runen. Er musste jeden einzelnen Lehrer in Hogwarts unter die Lupe nehmen und das war keine einfache Arbeit.

Schließlich schlief Harry über all seinen Gedanken ein. Der Kampf mit seinem Großvater hatte ihn wirklich erschöpft und er hatte Erholung dringend nötig. Da er James und Sirius nicht traute, hatte er vor dem Einschlafen Moodys kleine Kugel vor der Tür platziert.

–

Sirius seinerseits stellte sich nicht all diese Fragen. Er hatte heute lediglich herausgefunden, dass Herry außerhalb der Schule sympathisch war, jedoch immer noch diese leicht masochistische Seite an sich hatte. Er hatte Lust, Herry einen kleinen Streich zu spielen – wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Dusche als Wecker?

–

James hatte genug davon, sich in seinem Bett herumzuwälzen. Es waren bereits ein paar Stunden vergangen, in denen er erfolglos versucht hatte einzuschlafen und es reichte ihm jetzt einfach! Er stand auf und zog sich seinen Morgenmantel über. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg zu dem einzigen Ort, an dem er sich beruhigen konnte. Sein kleiner Salon...

James hatte jedoch nicht damit gerechnet, dass jemand anderes dieselbe Idee gehabt hatte. Er sah Lily an, die eingeschlafen war. Sie war so hübsch und schien unerreichbar fern, in einer Welt der Träume... James blinzelte überrascht, als er sah, was sie sich vor dem Einschlafen angeschaut hatte – sein Fotoalbum. Vielleicht hatte Herry Recht... vielleicht hatte er doch eine Chance bei ihr, auch wenn Sirius nicht mehr daran glaubte.

James nahm ihr vorsichtig das Fotoalbum aus dem Schoß und räumte es wieder weg. Anschließend nahm er die Decke, die sich immer in diesem Zimmer befand. Seine Mutter kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Sie ließ immer eine Decke hier, da sie wusste, dass ihr Sohn oft hier herkam.

Er deckte Lily damit zu und setzte sich in den Sessel neben dem Bett.

Schließlich schlief er ein, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.

–

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Sirius früh auf. Das war immer der Fall, wenn er einen guten Streich geplant hatte! Er beschloss, James als ersten zu wecken. Als er in seinem Zimmer jedoch ankam, stellte er fest, dass es leer war. Sirius wusste genau, wo James hinging, wenn er nicht in seinem Zimmer war, auch wenn das nicht so oft vorkam.

Als er in dem kleinen Salon ankam, war er überrascht, dass James erstens nicht im Bett schlief und zweitens Lily darin lag... Sollte er Lily mit seinem Eiswasser-Zauber wecken? James würde ihm sicherlich böse sein, ganz zu schweigen von der Reaktion des Mädchens... aber es war einfach zu lustig!

Er zögerte nicht lange und beschwor zwei Eimer gefüllt mit Wasser herauf, woraufhin er diese über die beiden Schlafmützen schweben ließ.

Dann versteckte er sich vorsichtshalber hinter der Tür und drehte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs die Eimer um...

„SIRIUS! NICHT SCHON WIEDER! ICH HAB LANGSAM GENUG DAVON!"

James hatte diese Schimpftirade aus Gewohnheit losgelassen, war jedoch nicht an die Tirade, die nun folgte, gewöhnt.

„WELCHER IDIOT HAT DAS GEMACHT? POTTER!"

Lily war wütend, doch sie beruhigte sich sofort, als sie bemerkte, dass James ebenfalls geschrieen hatte... was hieß, dass er es nicht gewesen sein konnte... also Sirius!

Sie sah James an, der vollkommen nass war, ebenso wie sie selbst.

„Ich werde deinen Kumpel umbringen! Diesmal kommt er nicht lebend davon!", meinte Lily in ruhigem Tonfall. In ihren Augen konnte man aber ihren Zorn blitzen sehen.

„In dem Fall sind wir zu zweit", erwiderte James mit einem amüsierten Ausdruck in den Augen.

Sie öffneten die Tür und stolperten regelrecht über Sirius, der sich vor Lachen die Seiten hielt. Lachen war jedoch schon immer ansteckend gewesen und so stimmte auch Lily mit ein – sehr zu James' Erleichterung: Lily würde nicht ausrasten... jedenfalls nicht heute.

„Okay, wo ich jetzt schon mal durchnässt und wach bin, sehe ich keinen Grund, warum Herry das Recht hat weiterzuschlafen..."

„Lily, du machst Witze, nicht wahr?", fragte James.

„Absolut nicht. Ich finde, wir sollten ihn genauso wecken, wie Sirius uns aus den Betten geholt hat." Damit machte sich Lily auf den Weg und die Jungen folgten ihr.  
Die drei Schüler, von denen zwei vollkommen durchnässt waren, betraten lautlos das Zimmer ihres Opfers. Doch Harry hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen und die kleine Kugel warnte ihn, dass jemand mit bösen Absichten sein Zimmer betrat. Das Praktische an der Kugel war, dass nur Harry sie hören konnte.

Noch vollkommen verschlafen legte er eine Hand unter sein Kopfkissen, um seinen Zauberstab zu umfassen. Er stellte sich noch immer schlafend, während er einen Umkehrspruch auf den Fluchsprecher legte, und grinste leicht.

Die drei Eindringlinge ahnten nichts und hatten gleich drei Eimer eiskalten Wassers heraufbeschworen, die sie nun über Herry entleerten.

Doch da geschah etwas sehr eigenartiges.

Als das Wasser den unsichtbaren Schild berührte, welcher jegliche Sprüche auf den Fluchsprecher zurücklenkte, kam das Wasser auf die drei Eindringlinge zurückgespritzt. Sirius fand sich zum ersten Mal vollkommen nass wieder, während Lily und James zum zweiten Mal diesen Morgen eine Dusche abbekamen.

Herry sah sie an und brach in Lachen aus. Ihre vollkommen verblüfften Gesichtsausdrücke waren einfach zu lustig!

„Wie oft hab ich euch eigentlich schon gesagt, dass es die Mühe nicht wert ist, mir Streiche zu spielen!"

„Wie hast du das gemacht? Du hast uns reinkommen hören, stimmt's?", mutmaßte Sirius sogleich, der ganz und gar nicht zufrieden schien, dass sein Streich nicht funktioniert hatte.

„In gewisser Weise ja", antwortete Harry grinsend.

„Was soll das heißen 'in gewisser Weise'?", wollte James wissen.

„Nun, ich habe ein paar recht nützliche Gegenstände."

„Und...", fragte Sirius ungeduldig.

„_Accio_", rief Harry in Richtung der kleinen Kugel. „Eine Kugel, die ich an einem... strategischen Ort platziere. Wenn jemand mit schlechten Absichten hereinkommt, weckt sie mich."

„Jedenfalls haben wir dich geweckt", meinte Lily, die nicht halb so enttäuscht wie die Jungen schien.

„Ja, aber eure Gesichter waren es wert gewesen", grinste Harry.

„Und woher hast du diese Kugel?", hakte James nach.

„Zu meinem Geburtstag bekommen. Ich wollte sie vor die Tür zum Jungenschlafsaal legen, aber in Slytherin hat jeder schlechte Absichten – oder vielmehr die meisten. Also hab ich sie nur neben mein Bett gelegt."

„Okay, aber mich legst du nicht so schnell rein", rief Lily da aus, womit sie auf Herry zusprang.

James sah sie verwirrt an; er verstand nicht, was sie vorhatte, ebenso wenig wie Sirius. Herry dagegen begriff sofort.

„Lily, geh weg von mir, du bist vollkommen nass..."

„Deswegen ja. Sonst wäre es ja nicht lustig, oder kleiner Bruder?"

„Ähm... ich weise mal darauf hin, dass ich größer bin als du."

„Kleiner Bruder?", wiederholte Sirius verwirrt.

„Ja, sie sehen sich als Bruder und Schwester an", erklärte James, woraufhin Sirius wohl ein Licht aufging, denn er nickte verstehend.

„Komm in meine Arme, Herry", meinte nun auch Sirius, der Lilys Taktik verstanden hatte.

„NEIN... Hört auf, ihr seid durchnässt..."

„Und wessen Schuld ist das?", gab Sirius breit grinsend zurück.

Die drei Eindringlinge warfen sich nun auf Herry, bis er schließlich auch ganz nass war.

„So, seid ihr jetzt zufrieden!"

„Ja", erwiderten alle drei zugleich breit grinsend.

In dem Moment musste Lily niesen.

„Jetzt wirst du auch noch krank... Du gehst sofort in dein Zimmer, nimmst eine heiße Dusche und ziehst dich warm an", ordnete Harry streng an, was James und Sirius zum Lachen brachte.

„Ja, Mama", meinte Lily amüsiert, die von dem Verhalten ihres Bruders amüsiert schien.

„Und ihr zwei auch, ihr holt euch sonst noch den Tod."

„Ja, Mama", erwiderten sie synchron.

„Lacht mich nur aus, aber immerhin bin ich nicht so schlimm wie Pomfrey – die kettet euch gleich ans Bett", sagte Harry, wobei er an seinen letzten Besuch im Krankenflügel zurückdachte, als er sich den Knöchel gebrochen hatte.

„Ich muss aber sagen, dass das wirklich lustig war", warf Sirius ein. „Ich hab Pomfrey noch nie so wütend gesehen."

„Nein, das war absolut nicht komisch", hielt Lily wütend dagegen. „Bist du krank oder was? Du brichst dir den Knöchel – wie ist das überhaupt passiert? - und verlässt den Krankenflügel! Warst du vollkommen verrückt an dem Tag?"

„Ich gehe glaube ich auch lieber duschen", meinte Herry, als er Lilys Blick begegnete.

„Ich glaube, dass das eine gute Idee wäre", lachte James.

Harry floh also in die Dusche und auch die anderen drei kehrten in ihre Zimmer zurück, um sich aufzuwärmen.

Harry war glücklich. Es war noch immer komisch, bei James und Lily zu sein und er realisierte noch nicht so wirklich, dass es seine Eltern waren – oder vielmehr seine zukünftigen Eltern.

Die Dusche tat ihm gut. Als er zum Essen hinunterging war er schon viel wacher. Er war der erste, der unten ankam.

Natasha und Kevin kamen kurz nach ihm in die Küche. Natashas Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarf, hatten sich irgendwie verändert – sie schienen viel sanfter zu sein... viel mütterlicher?

Es war das erste Mal, dass ihm jemand einen solchen Blick zuwarf und das musste man ihm wohl auch angemerkt haben.

„Schau nicht so unsicher, mein Junge", lachte Kevin.

„Ich..." Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. Er hoffte innständig, dass James oder Sirius oder auch Lily herunterkommen würde – irgendwer, der ihn aus dieser delikaten Situation herausholen könnte.

„Was willst du denn essen, mein Liebling?"

„Seit wann bin nicht mehr ich dein Liebling?", fragte James, der fröhlich den Salon betrat.

Harry atmete erleichtert auf, was James innerlich zum Lachen brachte.

„Aber nein, du wirst immer mein Liebling bleiben", erwiderte Natasha, erfreut, ihren Sohn so früh auf zu sehen.

„Wenn du wissen willst, warum ich schon wach bin", meinte James, der die indirekte Frage seiner Mutter verstanden hatte. „Sirius hat mich wie immer wecken müssen."

„Du solltest langsam mal einen Weg finden, dich dagegen zu wehren", lachte sein Vater.

„Oh, aber Herry hat einen Weg gefunden. Er hat einen Umkehrspruch auf den Fluchsprecher um sich gelegt. Also war Sirius vollkommen nass", erwiderte James breit grinsend.

„Warum legst du so einen Spruch um dich?", wollte Kevin wissen.

„Weil ich gehört habe, wie sie in mein Zimmer gekommen sind. Ich kenn den Ruf der Rumtreiber ziemlich gut, um nicht auf so etwas vorbereitet zu sein."

„Meine Güte, sind wir wirklich so berühmt?", lachte James.

„Du solltest hören, wie ihr in meinem 'werten' Haus verflucht werdet."

„Sag mal, Herry, was hast du zu Weihnachten bekommen?", wechselte Natasha das Thema.

Auch James schien interessiert zuzuhören.

„Ein Buch, eine Kette und... ein Plüschtier", antwortete er leise.

„Ein Plüschtier?", wiederholte James lachend.

„Ja, von Lily."

„Oh... wenn das so ist – von wem war die Kette?", wollte James noch neugieriger als seine Mutter wissen.

„Von Sophie."

„Ah, ja, das ist wahre Liebe, wenn du mich fragst."  
„Wenn du meinst..."

„Und das Buch?", wollte nun Kevin wissen.

Bevor Harry noch antworten konnte, rief Lily, die gerade zusammen mit Sirius die Küche betrat: „Von Severus Snape."

„Von Schniefelus?", rief James verdutzt aus. „Warte, lass mich raten... ein Buch über..."

„Sag ja nichts Beleidigendes", warnte Harry.

„...über Zaubertränke", beendete James seinen Satz.

„Erraten", lachte Harry.

In dem Moment kam Fawkes durch das Fenster geflogen und landete auf Harrys Schulter.

„Hey, Fawkes."

Der Phönix begann zu singen, doch diesmal klang der Gesang nicht wie sonst – er hörte sich beinahe tadelnd an.

„Oh! Dumbledore hat sich Sorgen gemacht, stimmt's?" Harry öffnete den Brief.

„Ist er von Dumbledore?", wollte Sirius wissen, der von der Situation mehr als erstaunt war.

„Ja, ich hab ihm nicht gesagt, dass ich zu euch gehe und sagen wir mal, dass er sich ein paar Sorgen um mich gemacht hat."

„Dumbledore hat sich Sorgen um dich gemacht?", wiederholte James baff.

„Ja, meine Eltern wollen immer ganz genau wissen, wo ich bin und mit wem, also hat sich Dumbledore Sorgen gemacht, als er herausgefunden hat, dass ich nicht mehr bei Lily bin."

Harry schrieb schnell einen Brief, in dem er die Situation erklärte, und schickte Fawkes damit wieder weg.

„Der Phönix scheint dir zu vertrauen, Herry", meinte Kevin nachdenklich.

„Ja, ich mag ihn auch sehr gerne. Aber ich kenne ihn erst seit Anfang des Jahres."

„Wir gehen jetzt schon seit sechs Jahren immer wieder ins Büro des Schulleiters und der Phönix hat sich uns nie genähert", meinte Sirius in bedauerndem Tonfall.

„Sicherlich, weil ihr wegen euren Streichen in Dumbledores Büro kommt", lachte Harry.

„Das muss es sein", erwiderte Sirius.

–

Den restlichen Vormittag verbrachten sie draußen, wo die Jungen flogen und Quidditch trainierten, während Lily zusammen mit Kevin und Natasha zusahen. So wollten sie sich die Zeit vertreiben, bis nachmittags Remus kommen würde.

Nach dem Mittagessen entdeckte Lily jedoch den Teich der Potters und sie überredete die anderen dazu, Schlittschuh zu laufen – eine typische Muggelsportart. Sie erklärte das Prinzip Sirius und James, die begeistert schienen. Harry jedoch hielt sich in seinem Enthusiasmus ein wenig zurück. Er hatte Leute Schlittschuh laufen sehen und hatte bemerkt, dass viele hinfielen...

Lily verwandelte die Schuhe in Schlittschuhe und war als erste auf dem Eis.

Sie konnte wirklich gut Schlittschuh laufen, das musste Harry zugeben. Als er selbst jedoch auf das Eis ging, fiel er nach den ersten paar Schritten auf den Hintern, was Sirius und James zum Lachen brachte.

„Macht ihr es erst einmal besser", rief Harry ihnen zu.

Das ließen die beiden Jungen sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sirius, der sehr selbstsicher schien, machte den ersten Schritt auf das Eis und tatsächlich – er schien es besser hinzubekommen als Harry. Jedenfalls bis zu dem Moment, da er wenden musste. Hier verlor er nämlich vollkommen die Kontrolle und fiel seinerseits hin.

Dieses Mal waren es Harry, James und Lily, die lachen mussten.

Nun war James an der Reihe. Auch er machte ein paar Schritte, fiel mehrere Male beinahe hin, konnte sich jedoch immer wieder rechtzeitig fangen und landete nicht auf dem Hintern, wie die beiden anderen Jungen.

Harry stand in der Zwischenzeit wieder auf und versuchte es abermals. Diesmal schaffte er fünf Schritte, ehe er wieder hinfiel. Sirius erging es nicht besser. Sein Selbstbewusstsein hatte ein klein wenig eingebüßt, als er es immer noch nicht schaffte zu drehen oder gar zu bremsen, was die anderen zum Lachen brachte.

Harry erhob sich abermals und fuhr zu Sirius herüber. Er bot ihm die Hand an und zu zweit übten sie nun Wendungen, was sie auch sehr gut hinbekamen, bevor Harry wieder hinfiel und Sirius mit sich hinunterzog. Die beiden Jungen kriegten sich kaum mehr ein vor Lachen.

Als Lily sah, dass auch James nicht allzu gut zurechtkam, beschloss sie, ihm zu helfen, so wie Herry Sirius geholfen hatte.

Sie versuchte, James Tipps zu geben, doch dieser verstand offensichtlich nicht, was sie meinte. Somit nahm sie ihn an der Hand und zeigte ihm so, wie er es machen musste.

James konnte es nicht fassen. Lily – Lily! – gab ihm die Hand und half ihm beim Schlittschuhlaufen!

Harry und Sirius beschlossen derweil, eine kleine Pause einzulegen und Lily und James beim Schlittschuhlaufen zuzusehen.

„Na, endlich! So schwer war es ja nun auch nicht", meinte Harry selbstzufrieden, als er sah, wie die beiden Hand in Hand langsam über das Eis glitten.

„Du versuchst, sie zusammenzubringen?"

„Ich muss sagen, dass es am Anfang wirklich schwer war, aber die beiden haben sich wirklich Mühe gegeben. Ich bin sicher, dass sie am Ende des Schuljahres miteinander ausgehen werden."

„Willst du darauf wetten?"

„Oh, aber ja!", erwiderte er, womit er Sirius' Hand schüttelte.

Sirius zog Harry abermals auf das Eis und sie liefen noch mehrere Stunden Schlittschuh und bemerkten dabei gar nicht, wie die Zeit verging.

Keiner der vier bemerkte Remus, der gerade angekommen war und sie nun beobachtete.

Mehrere Dinge waren seiner Ansicht nach sehr merkwürdig. Zuerst einmal hatte Herry seine kühle äußere Fassade vollkommen fallen gelassen. Seine Gefühle waren nun deutlich an seinem Gesicht abzulesen, sodass jeder sehen konnte, ob er glücklich oder traurig war...

Zweitens war er mit Sirius zusammen und dieser lachte ehrlich über das, was Herry sagte. Und drittens – und das war am erstaunlichsten – hatte Lily James an der Hand genommen.

Harry fühlte sich als erster beobachtet und entdeckte Remus. Er grinste ihn breit an und winkte ihn auf das Eis. Remus verwandelte also seinerseits seine Schuhe in Schlittschuhe und zu ihrer aller Überraschung konnte er ganz ausgezeichnet Schlittschuhlaufen.

Als die Dämmerung hereinbrach, beschlossen sie, ins Haus zurückzukehren. Während die Rumtreiber ganz automatisch nebeneinander herliefen, bildeten Lily und Harry das Schlusslicht.

„Der Tag war wirklich schön, findest du nicht, Herry?"

„Ja, geht mir auch so, aber ich muss sagen, dass mein Hintern sich noch lange an diesen Tag erinnern wird."

„Idiot", lachte sie.

„Nun, Jungs, ich muss sagen, dass ich wirklich überrascht bin", begann Remus.

„Und warum?", hakte Sirius unschuldig nach.

„Ich rede von Praott."

„Ah ja, Herry war wirklich super. Ich hab jedenfalls bemerkt, dass wir ihn nicht richtig kannten..."

„Sirius... Du hast ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt?", hakte Remus, der von Sekunde zu Sekunde verblüffter wurde, nach.

„Ja, er hat mich darum gebeten, als wir den Nachmittag in der Bibliothek verbracht haben."  
„Wart mal", unterbrach Remus ihn. „Du willst mir damit sagen, dass du, Sirius Black, einen ganzen Nachmittag in einer Bibliothek verbracht hast?"

„Na ja... ja. Und wir haben wirklich viel gelesen, zum Beispiel über..."  
„Du hast den ganzen Nachmittag gelesen?"

„Hör zu, Moony, wenn du alles wissen willst, dann solltest du aufhören, mich zu unterbrechen, einverstanden?"

„Oh, na schön..."

„Gut. Wir haben, wie ich gerade sagen wollte, Heilbücher gelesen und danach haben wir die Sprüche ausprobiert. Er ist sehr begabt und lernt wirklich schnell, dass ist echt beeindruckend. Da braucht man sich nicht mehr zu fragen, warum er so mächtig ist. Er hat es aufs erste Mal geschafft, oberflächliche und auch tiefere Schnitte zu heilen."

„Okay, jetzt werde ich dich unterbrechen, aber woher weißt du, dass er sie heilen kann? Du wirst mir nicht sagen wollen, dass er sich absichtlich geschnitten hat..."

„Doch. Er hat mich gebeten, ein Messer zu holen. Also bin ich zur Küche gegangen, hab ein Messer geholt, bin zurück und er hat sich die Hand angeritzt. Aber das war noch nicht das Schlimmste..."  
„Die tiefen Schnitte?", fragte James leise.

„Genau. Als ich gesehen hab, was er vorhatte, hab ich ihn natürlich davon abbringen wollen, aber er hat sich tief in die Hand geschnitten und das Merkwürdigste war, dass es ihm gar nicht wehzutun schien. Er hat sich ohne Probleme selbst geheilt, als ob er den Schmerz gar nicht spüren würde – und ich kann euch sagen, dass es wirklich verdammt wehtut... Ich hab's selber probiert..."

„Du bist genauso krank wie er, Sirius", meinte Remus.

„Ja, aber er hat es zuerst gemacht. Weißt schon, der Stolz... Jedenfalls hat meine Hand wirklich stark geblutet und ich hab sie einfach nicht heilen können. Wenn er nicht da gewesen wäre, hätte ich wahrscheinlich mittlerweile all mein Blut verloren. Ich glaube, dass das eine Art Verbindung schaffen kann, oder?"  
„Ja, jetzt verstehe ich", warf James ein. „Aber ich kann es absolut nicht gutheißen, dass du derartige Dinge an dir selbst ausprobierst!"

„Er hat gesagt, dass er mächtiger werden und diese Sprüche lernen will, damit er nicht mehr so oft zu Pomfrey gehen muss."

„Ihr müsst mal meine Seite sehen: der Krankenflügel ist der Teil von Hogwarts, den ich am besten kenne. Daran kann ich nichts Lustiges sehen."

„Herry...", meinte James, überrascht, dass er ihn nicht hatte ankommen hören.

„Was hat es mit dieser Geschichte mit den Sprüchen auf sich?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Och, nichts. Ich hab nur Sirius geholfen, ein paar einfache Sprüche zu lernen, nicht wahr?"

„Ähm... ja, natürlich."

Die kleine Gruppe war mittlerweile im Anwesen der Potters angekommen.

Natasha empfing sie mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck. „Wo wart ihr denn die ganze Zeit? Wir haben uns schon Sorgen gemacht. Ehrlich, es ist schon längst dunkel. Ich hätte gedacht, dass Remus genug Autorität über euch hätte, um euch früher zurückzubringen, aber offensichtlich habe ich mich geirrt. Und du, Herry, geht es dir gut? Du hast dir keine Erkältung geholt? Du wirst noch Fieber kriegen, da bin ich mir sicher! Ich glaube, ich habe irgendwo ein paar Tränke dagegen..."  
„Nein, mir geht es gut, glauben Sie mir, Madam, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
„Madam? Es kommt gar nicht in Frage, dass du mich Madam nennst, Herry. Es heißt Natasha für dich – für dich natürlich auch, Lily –, ist das klar?"

„Ähm... ja."

„Okay, dann muss ich mich jetzt mal um meine Pflanzen kümmern – und Abendessen muss ich auch noch zubereiten."  
„Ich könnte Ihnen dabei helfen?", bot Herry an.

„Das kommt nicht in Frage. Seit wann sind denn die Jugendlichen so hilfsbereit geworden? James, mein Liebling, du solltest dir daran ein Beispiel nehmen."

„Ja, aber wenn ich perfekt wäre, dann würdest du mich nicht mehr lieben, da bin ich mir sicher", entgegnete er, womit er das Zimmer verließ.

„Ich geh nachsehen, was James macht", meinte Sirius und folgte ihm.

„Ach, die beiden!" Natasha verdrehte lachend die Augen, womit sie ebenfalls das Zimmer verließ.

Remus, Lily und Harry gingen also in James' Zimmer, wo die beiden besten Freunde sich zurückgezogen hatten.

„Also, was macht ihr beide Schönes, ohne uns?", wollte Remus wissen, als sie das Zimmer betraten.

„Wir? Du kennst uns, Remus..."

„Genau deswegen..."

„Ich bin sicher, dass ihr schon wieder einen dummen Streich gegen die Slytherins ausheckt, nicht wahr?", fragte Lily, die schon wieder so langsam wütend wurde.

„Wenn das so ist", mischte sich Herry ein, „kann ich euch ein paar gute Streiche für Bellatrix sagen, die ziemlich lustig sein sollten, oder auch für Lucius, das wäre es auf alle Fälle wert oder..."

„HERRY PRAOTT! Wie kannst du es wagen, sie auch noch bei ihren dummen Streichen zu ermutigen!"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass sie dumm sind, meine Streiche sind immer durchdacht und außerdem wäre es ja nicht so, dass Lucius oder Bellatrix es nicht verdienen würden."

„Du willst mir sagen, dass du uns helfen wirst, deinen Klassenkammeraden Streiche zu spielen?"

„Denjenigen, die es verdienen, ja."

„Okay, das geht in Ordnung mit mir", meinte James erfreut. „Ich kann es kaum erwarten, Schnie..."

„Du wirst Severus nichts tun, das gehört zu dem Abkommen dazu."

„Oh, Herry, du bist wirklich nicht lustig, weißt du das! Na schön, abgemacht."

„Nun, ich habe keine Lust, meinen Abend damit zu verbringen, einen dummen Streich zu planen", mischte sich in dem Moment wieder Lily mit ein. „Ich gehe in mein Zimmer und..."  
„Wir könnten ein Spiel spielen?", schlug James vor, der Lily aufhielt.

„Und was für ein Spiel? Wir sind keine kleinen Zehnjährigen mehr, weißt du."

„Lass mich überlegen..."  
„Wir könnten Delta spielen", rief Sirius fröhlich aus.

„Sirius, bist du dir bewusst, dass du gerade ein Spiel vorgeschlagen hast, wo man auf intelligente Fragen antworten muss?", hakte Remus ungläubig nach.

„Ähm... ich kenne das Spiel nicht", warf Lily schüchtern ein.

„Es ist ziemlich einfach zu verstehen, aber es erfordert ein gewisses Wissen", erklärte Remus.

„Dann sollte es mir gefallen", lachte Lily. „Schön zu wissen, dass Potter ein solches Spiel überhaupt besitzt."

James ging aus dem Zimmer und kam ein paar Minuten später mit einer dreieckigen Kiste aus Ebenholz zurück.

Harry war wirklich neugierig; er kannte das Spiel auch nicht. James öffnete die Kiste und Harry und Lily warfen einen neugierigen Blick hinein.

James holte das Spielbrett heraus. Es bestand aus einem wunderschönen, grünen Dreieck, aus Jade, wie Lily annahm. Auf dem Dreieck konnte man Felder sehen, die zur Mitte des Spielfeldes führten.

„Nun, das sieht ja ganz hübsch aus, aber du wirst uns dennoch erklären müssen, wie es funktioniert", meinte Lily.

„Wir fangen alle in der Mitte an."

„In dem schwarzen Stern?", fragte Lily.

„Ja. Das hier sind die Figuren", fuhr James dann fort, wobei er formlosen Gummi aus der Kiste holte.

„Gummi?", hakte Lily ungläubig nach.

„Nein, das ist kein Gummi. Jetzt hat es noch keine Form, aber sobald du es mit deinem Zauberstab berührst und laut sagst, was du willst, nimmt es die Form an."

„Bevor wir anfangen müssen wir unseren Zauberstab auf den Stern legen, damit er die Magie analysieren kann, die er enthält, damit angemessene Fragen gestellt werden können", warf Sirius ein.

„Ähm... ist das nicht gefährlich?"

„Aber nicht doch, das ist doch nur ein Spiel", wandte sich James an Herry, der die Frage gestellt hatte.

„Ja und es war auch nur ein Buch, aber na ja..."

„Wovon redest du?", wollte Sirius irritiert wissen.

„Von nichts. Erklär weiter, James."

„Ja, also, wir legen unsere Zauberstäbe darauf und dann unsere Figuren."

„Das Spiel beginnt, wenn alle Spielfiguren auf dem Stern sind. Der erste Spieler wird von dem Spiel selbst gewählt und wirft dann den Würfel, der dreizehn Flächen hat", fuhr Remus in der Erklärung fort.

„Dreizehn Flächen?"

„Ja, dreizehn", bestätigte James. „Anschließend geht ihr die Felder entlang. Das Ziel ist es, auf eines der runden Felder zu kommen."

„Warum? Ähm... Entschuldigung, erklär weiter", meinte Lily, die leicht rot anlief.

„Weil sich deine Figur auf den runden Feldern, wenn du richtig antwortest, verfärben kann."

„Also muss man... sechs verschiedene Farben kriegen?"

„Exakt, Lily."

„Und was, wenn man falsch antwortet?", wollte Harry wissen, der schon wusste, dass die Antwort ihm nicht gerade gefallen würde.

„Dann wird's lustig", meinte Sirius. „Wenn du falsch antwortest, kommen die anderen Spieler mit ins Spiel. Sie können dich dann vor die Wahl stellen: Wahrheit oder Wagnis."

„Oh nein!", rief Lily aus.

„Oh doch", antwortete Sirius. „Das Beste daran ist aber, dass das Spiel weiß, ob du lügst oder nicht. Wenn man lügt sendet man nämlich wegen der Magie Wellen aus, die das Spiel auffängt."

„Und was macht es in dem Fall?"

„Wenn du lügst, wird der Stern rot, wenn du die Wahrheit sagst, blau."

„Und wenn herauskommt, dass du gelogen hast?", fragte Herry, was die anderen Jungen nicht erstaunte.

„Dann stellen wir dir eine Aufgabe und glaub mir, wir sind nicht zimperlich", meinte Sirius.

„Okay und worum gehen die Fragen ganz allgemein?"

„Zaubertränke, Geschichte, Sport, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung. Aber das ist verschieden, man kann auch auf sehr seltsame Fragen stoßen", erklärte Remus.

„So, das war eigentlich alles." Mit den Worten legte Sirius seinen Zauberstab auf den Stern in der Mitte, der hell aufleuchtet, ehe er wieder schwarz wurde.

Die anderen taten es ihm gleich.

Anschließend gab James jedem ein Stück von dem „Gummi".

Sirius verwandelte es in einen Hund, was Harry nicht im Mindesten überraschte, James in einen Hirsch und Remus in einen Wolf. Lily ihrerseits wählte einen Löwen und Harry zögerte.

„Mach schon, Herry, wir haben nicht die ganze Nacht Zeit", drängte Sirius ihn.

„Okay. Basilisk."

„Eine Pflanze?", hakte Lily nach.

Der Gummi verwandelte sich in dem Moment in eine große grüne Schlange mit gelben Augen.

„Nicht ganz", erwiderte Herry.

„Eine Schlange, welch Überraschung", kommentierte Sirius die Lage.

„Ein Basilisk ist eine Schlange?", fragte James.

„Ja, er ist sogar der König der Schlangen. Sobald man seinem Blick begegnet, stirbt man sofort. Man hat nicht mal die Zeit, richtig zu realisieren, dass man stirbt."

„Wie charmant", warf Sirius ein.

„Okay, wenn wir dann vielleicht anfangen würden?", sagte James.

Sie stellten alle ihre Figuren auf den Stern, der aufleuchtete, ehe sich Worte bildeten: „Löwe".

Lily warf also den Würfel und ging fünf Felder vor. Sie konnte kein Feld erreichen, auf dem sie eine Farbe erwerben konnte, sodass sie stattdessen auf die rechte Seite des Dreieckes ging. Unter Herrys und Lilys erstaunten Augen formte der Stern eine Frage:  
„Was erhält man, wenn man eine geriebene Affodillwurzel einem Wermutaufguss hinzufügt?"

Sobald Herry die Frage gelesen hatte, musste er loslachen. Das war die erste Frage, die Snape ihm in seinem ersten Jahr gestellt hatte.

„Was ist denn daran so lustig?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Nichts. Eine alte Geschichte in Zaubertränke..."

„Also, Lily, die Antwort?", fragte James.

„Das ist leicht. Man erhält einen sehr starken Schlaftrank, der auch als _Trank der Lebenden Toten_ bekannt ist."

Die Worte verschwanden und nun konnte man „Wolf" lesen. Remus war also an der Reihe und würfelte eine Drei. Er konnte ebenfalls kein Feld zum Farbenwechseln erreichen.

„Eine letzte Frage", warf Herry ein. „Ich nehme an, dass das Ziel darin besteht, alle Farben zu bekommen?"  
„Genau", erwiderte Sirius. „Wenn du alle hast, dann musst du versuchen, als erster zum Stern zu kommen, aber das letzte Feld stellt dir noch eine Aufgabe, die du einlösen musst."

„Okay", meinte Herry, woraufhin er die Frage, die der Stern Remus stellte, las.

„Wie heißt der Entwaffnungszauber?"

„Das ist leicht", sagte Lily enttäuscht.

„Am Anfang ist es immer leicht", entgegnete Sirius.

„Expelliarmus", beantwortete da Remus die Frage.

Die Worte verschwanden von Neuem und dieses Mal schrieb das Spiel: „Hirsch". James nahm also den Würfel und würfelte eine Vier, was ihm nicht erlaubte, ein Farbenfeld zu erreichen.

„Was ist der kleinste Ball in einem Quidditchspiel?"

„Der goldene Schnatz."

Anschließend war Herry an der Reihe.

„Was ist eine Teufelsschlinge?"

„Eine Pflanze, die im Dunkeln und Feuchten lebt. Sie verträgt kein Tageslicht."

Als letzter kam Sirius dran, der als erster ein Farbenfeld erreichte.

„Was ist ein Parselmund?"

Harry fühlte sich leicht schlecht bei dieser Frage, zeigte aber nichts.

„Ein Zauberer, der die Sprache der Schlangen spricht."

„Ja, und unter uns: Das sind Zauberer, die schwarze Magie praktizieren", warf James ein. „Die zwei einzigen sind Slytherin und Der-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf."

„Es kann immer Parselmünder geben, die keine Schwarzmagier sind, aber die es nicht sagen, aus Angst, ausgestoßen zu werden", meinte Herry.

„Nein, alle Parselmünder haben sich ausnahmslos der schwarzen Magie verschrieben", entgegnete James kompromisslos.

Harry, der spürte, dass ein Streit im Aufkeimen war, erwiderte nichts.

Sirius hatte seine erste Farbe erreicht – grün – und nun war Lily dran. Auch sie kam auf ein rundes Feld.

„Wie oft hat sich Wendeline die Ulkige lebend verbrennen lassen?"  
„Das ist leicht, das haben wir vor drei Jahren durchgenommen. Das waren siebenundvierzig Mal."

Sirius starrte das Mädchen mit großen Augen an, als er sah, dass sie richtig geantwortet hatte. „Lily! Du hast wirklich ein bemerkenswertes Gedächtnis!"

Der Anfang des Spieles verlief sehr ruhig, doch schnell wurde alles komplizierter und falsche Antworten ließen nicht allzu lange auf sich warten...

„Wie ist der Name des derzeitigen Zaubereiministers?"

„Milicent Bagnold", rief James stolz.

„Du bist dran, Herry", meinte Sirius.

Harry rückte seine Figur vor und las die Frage:

„Nenne das exakte Datum des zweiten Koboldaufstands."

„Wow, Herry, wenn du die Frage beantworten kannst, hast du meinen Respekt verdient", lachte Sirius.

„1580", riet Harry, ohne den leisesten Hauch einer Ahnung zu haben.

Sofort färbte sich der Stern rot und die berühmte Frage erschien: „Wahrheit oder Wagnis?"

Nun stand Harry vor einer wirklich schwierigen Entscheidung. Konnte er es wirklich wagen, Wahrheit zu nehmen? Nein, das war vollkommen ausgeschlossen, er konnte es nicht riskieren, Informationen über die Zukunft zu offenbaren und er nahm also die einzige Wahl, die ihm blieb.

„Wagnis."

Harry wagte nicht wirklich zu lesen, was von ihm verlangt wurde, doch die Neugierde siegte schließlich.

„Verwandele einen Gegenstand in ein lebendes Tier."

„Was? Aber das ist unmöglich, wir nehmen das erst am Ende des Jahres durch. Warum verlangt das Spiel etwas Unmögliches?", fuhr Lily sogleich auf.

„Lily, beruhig dich. Wenn das Spiel dieses Wagnis stellt, dann hat es einen guten Grund dafür. Es analysiert unsere Zauberstäbe und kennt die Sprüche, die damit gemacht werden. Also heißt das, dass Herry den Spruch schon beherrscht", erklärte Remus in ruhigem Ton.

„Herry – du kannst das schon?"

Harry antwortete nicht auf die Frage, sondern verwandelte James' Schreibtischstuhl in einen Wolf, was mehr als einen der Anwesenden überraschte.

Der Wolf sprang auf Harry, was Lily zum Schreien brachte, und leckte ihm das Gesicht ab.

Herry lachte und streichelte den Wolf.

„Ähm... schöner Wolf", meinte James schließlich.

„Danke. Sagen wir, dass er mir ziemlich oft Gesellschaft leistet."

„Ja, der Wolf scheint dich wirklich schon gut zu-" Sirius brach mitten im Satz ab und sah zu Remus hinüber.

„Alles okay, Remus?", wollte auch James sanft wissen.

„Ja... ja, natürlich, alles in Ordnung. Warum sollte etwas nicht in Ordnung sein?"

Doch diese falsche Antwort täuschte weder James noch Sirius. Remus fühlte sich unwohl, da Herry den Stuhl in einen Wolf verwandelt hatte, der ihm – zumindest einmal im Monat –sozusagen aufs Haar glich.

Harry spürte Remus' Unwohlsein, verwandelte den Wolf wieder zurück und sie spielten weiter.

Lily war stolz, bereits vier verschiedene Farben erlangt zu haben. James hatte drei, ebenso wie Harry und Sirius und Remus hatte zwei.

„Was ist das reinste Tier?"

„Die Feen", rief Sirius selbstsicher aus.

„Sirius, wenn du ein wenig mehr nachgedacht hättest, dann hättest du das nicht geantwortet", meinte Remus sehr philosophisch.

Als ob der Stern Remus' Worte bestätigen wollte, färbte er sich rot.

Sirius wählte „Wahrheit".

„Wer ist das Mädchen deiner Träume?"

„Muss ich wirklich antworten?"

„Oh ja, Sirius, sonst stellen wir dir eine Aufgabe, wie du so schön erklärt hast", grinste Herry.

„Na schön... Anne", antwortete er leise.

Der Stern wurde blau.

„Oh, wenn Anne das erfährt", lachte Lily, was Sirius die Farbe aus dem Gesicht weichen ließ. Schließlich musste Lily versprechen, nichts zu sagen und das Spiel konnte weitergehen.

Es verlief gut, bis Harry sich täuschte.

Der Stern wählte für ihn „Wahrheit", da er schon zu viele „Wagnisse" verbraucht hatte.

„Das ist wirklich nicht fair, dass das Spiel für mich entscheidet!"

Die drei Rumtreiber hatten längst verstanden, dass Herry vieles vor ihnen verheimlichte und sie wussten, dass das Spiel ihnen mehr über Herry verraten könnte.

Harry las die Frage, die ihm gestellt wurde.

„Wie hast du dir den Knöchel gebrochen?"

„Ha! Eine Frage, die wir uns alle schon gestellt haben", rief Sirius freudig aus.

„Ich bin über eine Wurzel im _Verbotenen Wald_ gestolpert", antwortete Harry aufrichtig.

Der Stern färbte sich blau, was ihm einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von Lily einbrachte.

„Du weißt, dass der _Verbotene Wald_ verboten ist, wenn kein Professor dabei ist. Wie bist du zum Schloss zurückgekommen?"

„Hagrid hat mich gefunden. McGonagall übrigens auch."

„Da musst du dir eine ganz schöne Standpauke angehört haben, was?"

„Nein, sie hat mir nur ein paar Punkte abgezogen und mich in den Krankenflügel geschickt, aber da ich nach Hogsmeade gehen wollte, war ich schnell wieder draußen."  
„Du bist vollkommen verrückt", lachte Sirius.

„Was hast du im _Verbotenen Wald_ gemacht?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Das sind meine Angelegenheiten", erwiderte Harry, der Remus anlächelte.

Das Spiel ging bis spät in die Nacht und schließlich gewann Lily. Das letzte Feld verlangte von ihr, jemanden in dem Zimmer zu küssen. Sie wählte natürlich Herry und gab ihm einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

James sagte nichts, war jedoch höchst eifersüchtig. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, die Eifersucht ist ein Gefühl, das man nicht sehr gut kontrollieren kann.

tbc...


	20. Neujahr – 2

**16. Kapitel: Neujahr – Teil 2**

****

* * *

Einmal mehr konnte Lily nicht einschlafen. Sie wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie hatte einen anderen Potter kennen gelernt, einen viel netteren. Als sie bemerkte, dass sie sich ohnehin nur hin- und herwälzte, beschloss sie, das Zimmer zu wechseln, besonders da sie die Art und Weise, auf die sie von Sirius am Morgen geweckt worden war, noch nicht vergessen hatte.

Sie klopfte an Herrys Tür, der ebenfalls noch nicht schlief.

„Lily? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Na ja, weißt du, ich kann in diesem großen Zimmer einfach nicht schlafen und da hab ich mich gefragt, ob… oh nein, das ist lächerlich, Entschuldigung, dass ich dich gestört habe!"

„Du kannst heute Nacht hier schlafen, wenn du willst."

„Wirklich?"

„Klar, ich überlass dir sogar das Bett, auf den dicken Decken ist es auf dem Boden weich genug."

„Danke, Herry. Letzte Nacht hab ich in dem kleinen Salon geschlafen, aber am nächsten morgen bin ich von eiskaltem Wasser geweckt worden."

„Ja, das hab ich gesehen", lachte Harry, während er es sich auf dem Boden bequem einrichtete.

„Das ist nicht lustig! Ich war überzeugt, dass es Potter gewesen war, aber nein, es war Black."

„Du kannst sie bei ihren Vornamen nennen, weißt du?"

„Ja, ich weiß. Aber es ist einfach eine Gewohnheit."

„Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du Potter heute weder angeschrieen noch geohrfeigt hast, das ist ein großer Fortschritt, Lily."

„Ha, ha. Du brauchst dich nicht über mich lustig zu machen. Ich weiß selber nicht, was mit mir los ist."

„Lass die Zeit nur machen, Lily. Du hast alle Zeit der Welt vor dir. Immerhin sind wir erst sechzehn Jahre alt, das Leben liegt noch vor uns."

Harry hatte versucht, so überzeugend wie möglich zu klingen, aber es war einfach zu viel für ihn. Lily hatte nicht ihr Leben noch vor sich. Ihr blieben lediglich noch ein paar Jahre. Er wusste nicht einmal genau, wie alt seine Eltern gewesen waren, als sie gestorben sind. Sie waren jung gewesen, das war sicher, doch wie alt genau? Zwanzig Jahre? Fünfundzwanzig? Sicherlich nicht älter.

Harry sagte sich selbst, dass er selber schließlich vielleicht auch nicht das Leben noch vor sich hatte. Es bestand immerhin die Möglichkeit, dass Voldemort ihn töten würde, wenn er es nicht schaffte, ihn vorher umzubringen.

Er schlief ein, nachdem er seinen Kopf leer gemacht hatte, um nicht von Voldemort träumen zu müssen.

–

Am nächsten Morgen wachte James als erster auf. Er zog sich an und weckte vor dem Frühstück Sirius und Remus, der für seinen Aufenthalt ein ähnliches Zimmer wie Herry und Lily bekommen hatte.

„Wecken wir Herry und Lily?", wollte Sirius in verschlafenem Ton wissen.

„Nein, lassen wir die schlafen. Schauen wir nur schnell nach, ob sie schon wach sind." James betrat Lilys Zimmer und sah sofort, dass diese nicht da war.

Sie war sicherlich schon früh aufgestanden, dachte er. Doch als er Praotts Zimmer betrat, stellte er fest, dass sie doch nicht früh aufgestanden war.

„Ja, ja, die Liebe…", flüsterte Sirius James ins Ohr.

„Ich will dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass das nichts zu bedeuten hat", erwiderte James.

Er fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und rauschte in das Esszimmer. Die Eifersucht war kein schönes Gefühl. Er fühlte sich von Neuem verloren. Hatte Lily nicht gesagt, dass Praott eine Art Bruder für sie war? Na und? Das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie in seinem Zimmer schlafen musste!

Etwa eine Stunde später kamen Lily und Harry zusammen herunter. James würdigte sie keinen Blickes und verließ umgehend den Raum.

Sirius und Remus kannten James' Launen und so blieben sie im Esszimmer.

„Na, gut geschlafen?", fragte Kevin.

„Ja, sehr gut, vor allem, da ich nicht so brutal geweckt wurde wie gestern." Lily warf bei diesen Worten Sirius einen bösen Blick zu.

„Nein… Sirius, du hast es nicht gewagt, Lily mit deinem Eiswasserspruch zu wecken!", hakte Remus ungläubig nach.

„Klar, wir haben es auch bei Herry versucht, aber… na ja, das hat nicht geklappt."

„Es hat nicht geklappt? Seit wann klappen Sirius Blacks Streiche nicht?", fragte Remus überrascht.

„Seit ich eine Zauber um mein Bett gelegt habe"; erwiderte Harry fröhlich.

Remus lachte lediglich.

„Heute werde ich mit dir trainieren, Herry", meinte Kevin nun.

„Warum?", wollte Sirius sofort wissen.

„Weil ihm noch etwas Übung fehlt, um mein Niveau zu erreichen."

Sirius klappte der Mund auf. Herry hatte schon fast das Niveau des Aurors erreicht! Er musste ein sehr hartes Training hinter sich haben, wenn er schon so gut war.

„Aber ich dachte, ich werde mit euch allen üben", fuhr Kevin fort. „Es sei denn natürlich, ihr wollt das nicht?"

„Machen Sie Scherze? Es wäre total toll, mit Ihnen zu üben", rief Sirius erfreut aus. „Ich geh James holen." Damit rannte Sirius aus dem Esszimmer.

„Herry, ich muss auch noch alleine mit dir reden", meinte Kevin jetzt in ernstem Ton.

„Worum geht es?"

„Wirst du dann schon sehen."

Harry und Lily aßen ihr Frühstück zu Ende und dann konnte das Training beginnen.

Die fünf Schüler und der Auror schlossen sich im Übungssaal ein und trainierten den ganzen Vormittag.

„Ich möchte mit ein paar Basissprüchen beginnen wie dem Entwaffnungszauber, um eure Macht zu testen."

Jeder musste versuchen, so viele Zauberstäbe wie möglich von den anderen zu bekommen.

James schaffte es, Lilys und Remus' zu erwischen. Sirius dagegen bekam nur Remus' und Remus nur Lilys. Herry jedoch bekam alle Zauberstäbe außer den des Aurors und Kevin hatte alle, bis auf Herrys. Letzterem war der Zauberstab aus der Hand geflutscht, nach der Hälfte des Weges jedoch heruntergefallen.

Sie übten alle möglichen Sprüche, die einen schwerer als die anderen, doch Kevin hatte bemerkt, dass Harrys wahre Macht nur zum Vorschein kam, wenn er wütend wurde. Also bat er James und Sirius diskret, Herry in Rage zu bringen, was nicht sehr schwierig sein sollte.

„Ehrlich, Praott, ich dachte, du wärst viel mächtiger", rief James verächtlich.

„Ja, ich bin enttäuscht", meinte auch Sirius.

Harry war erstaunt, dass James wieder seinen Nachnamen benutzte und nicht mehr seinen Vornamen.

„Du kannst stolz sein, von so einem großen Auror zu lernen. Dann kannst du damit vor deinem ‚Meister' angeben!"

„Ja, während du seine Füße küsst und vor ihm im Staub herumkriechst."  
Harry mochte diese Unterhaltung ganz und gar nicht. Er spürte, wie Zorn in ihm hochstieg.

„Wie könnt ihr nur so etwas sagen! Ich bin kein Todesser!"

„Na, klar! Versuch das lieber, jemand anderem weiszumachen!"

Lily versuchte einzuschreiten, doch Remus hielt sie davon ab. Er hatte verstanden, was James und Sirius zu tun versuchten und flüsterte es Lily zu, auf deren Gesicht sich ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln stahl.

„Nur, weil ich in Sly…"

„Ja, ja, die Leier kennen wir jetzt langsam schon! Solltest dir mal was Neues einfallen lassen, denkst du nicht? Ehrlich, das ist ermüdend", rief James noch immer in dem gleichen Ton.

Vor Wut ließ Harry seinen Zauberstab fallen, ohne es überhaupt zu bemerken, und sah James direkt in die Augen. Er bebte regelrecht vor Wut und das, was Kevin erwartet hatte, trat ein.

Die vier Schüler, ebenso wie Kevin selbst, flogen quer durch den Übungssaal und Harry fing all ihre Zauberstäbe auf.

James fing an zu lachen und Kevin konnte es nicht ganz fassen. Zu sagen, dass sein Enkelsohn mächtig war, wurde dem nicht ganz gerecht. Er war mehr als mächtig, obwohl er noch nicht mal die Magie der Potters hatte.

„Okay, jetzt werde ich es dir erklären, Herry. Ich habe James und Sirius gebeten, dich zu provozieren, um deine Macht zu sehen. Ich muss sagen, dass ich nicht enttäuscht wurde."

„Sie denken gar nicht wirklich so?", fragte Herry, der sich noch immer nicht ganz beruhigt hatte.

„Nein, echt nicht, wir glauben dir", entgegnete James, wobei er ihn angrinste. „Aber erinnere mich daran, dass ich dich nie mehr reizen will."

„Okay", meinte Harry erleichtert.

„Nun, jetzt müssen wir es nur noch schaffen, dass du diese Macht nach Belieben herbeirufen kannst, ohne wütend zu werden, denn ohne diese Macht bist du nur ein Schüler wie die anderen auch – vielleicht ein wenig mächtiger, aber na ja. Könnt ihr einen Patronus heraufbeschwören?"

„Ja, seit meinem…" Sein Hals begann zu brennen."Seit diesem Jahr", meinte er schließlich, wobei er Kevin zuzwinkerte.

„Ja, wir haben es dieses Jahr gelernt, aber niemand hat so wirklich eine Form zustande gebracht, außer Herry", erzählte James.

Während die anderen an ihren Patroni arbeiteten, trainierte Kevin Harry, sich auf seine Macht zu konzentrieren, die er in seinem Inneren trug. Sie verbrachten den ganzen Tag in diesem Übungssaal.

James, Remus, Sirius, und Lily hatten es schließlich geschafft, einen gestaltlichen Patronus heraufzubeschwören und Harry hatte es geschafft, die Macht, die in ihm verborgen war, zu lokalisieren. Jedoch wusste er noch immer nicht, wie er sie gebrauchen konnte.

Beim Abendessen rief Natasha ihnen ins Gedächtnis, dass der Saal, in dem die Fete steigen sollte, vorbereitete werden musste.

Die Jugendlichen begaben sich also nach dem Essen in besagten Saal.

„Kommt schon, dieser Saal soll absolut umwerfend aussehen und zwar ohne Hilfe von Magie, sonst ist es nicht lustig", rief Lily.

„Ohne Magie!", wiederholte James ungläubig.

„Na klar, ohne Magie, als eine Art Bestrafung, dass ihr mich provoziert habt", meinte Harry.

„Aber nur auf Kevins Anweisung hin!"

„Jetzt kommt schon, das macht Spaß! Es gibt nicht nur Magie im Leben", rief Harry fröhlich.

„Weißt du was? Du bist zu oft in Lilys Gesellschaft!", entgegnete James halb ernst, halb schmollend.

„Eifersüchtig?", hakte Harry nach.

„Ja, na und? Ich schlaf immerhin nicht mit ihr in einem Zimmer…"

„Oh, James, das ist wirklich süß, wenn du eifersüchtig bist, aber wenn es dich beruhigt: Sie hatte Angst, in ihrem Zimmer, deswegen ist sie zu mir gekommen, nichts weiter!"

„Ehrlich?"  
"Aber trotzdem…"

„Du wirst schon sehen, eines Tages, wenn du es verdienst, wird sie zu dir kommen, wenn sie Angst hat."

„Helft ihr uns vielleicht mal?", rief in dem Moment Lily zu ihnen herüber.

Das Zimmer wurde komplett mit Muggeldekoration geschmückt, die sie heraufbeschworen hatten. Erst spät am Abend wurden sie fertig, doch sie waren alle zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis.

Bevor Harry einschlief, konzentrierte er sich auf seine Macht, doch alles, was er erreichte, war sie zu spüren.

Er konnte sie nicht ganz hervorlocken, wenn er Magie anwandte, als ob eine Art Sperre existieren würde. Eine Sperre, die nur sein Zorn zu durchbrechen vermochte.

–

Am nächsten Morgen schlug Kevin ihnen erneut vor, einen letzten Tag mit Training zu verbringen. Einen letzten, da er nur ein paar Tage frei genommen hatte, als er erfahren hatte, dass er einen Slytherin in seinem Haus hatte.

Das war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum er am ersten Abend ins Ministerium zurückgegangen war – an dem Abend, an dem die Auseinandersetzung stattgefunden hatte.

Jetzt brauchte er sich natürlich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen, aber er wollte nun mehr Zeit mit seinem Enkelsohn verbringen.

Dieser schien wirklich sehr mächtig und Kevin war sehr stolz auf ihn.

Natasha ihrerseits war sehr fürsorglich Harry gegenüber und kümmerte sich um ihn.

Harry nervte das lediglich, weil James und Sirius schon begannen, Witze darüber zu machen.

Doch James verstand seine Mutter auch nicht. Sie war sonst nie so fürsorglich zu einem seiner Freunde und Herry war noch nicht einmal einer seiner Freunde gewesen, als er hier angekommen war…

James, Sirius, Remus und Lily konnten nach den ersten Stunden des Trainings schon nicht mehr, aber Herry schien unermüdlich. Er kämpfte ohne Nachlass mit Kevin oder lernte pausenlos neue Sprüche.

Er hatte gelernt, jemanden zu verwirren, ihn Dinge glauben zu machen und seine größten Ängste zu lesen. So hatte er erfahren, dass Kevin Angst hatte, seine Familie zu verlieren und Kevin hatte erfahren, dass sein Enkelsohn Angst vor der Angst selbst hatte.

Er hatte den Spruch bei Lily und Sirius ausprobiert, da die anderen beiden ihre Ängste nicht zeigen wollten.

Lily hatte Angst vor Vampiren und Sirius davor, dass seine Familie ihn zurückholte.

Der Nachmittag bestand aus einem langen Kampf zwischen Kevin und Harry und zur Überraschung aller hatte Harry, auch wenn er nie gewann, es geschafft, den Auror vollkommen zu erschöpfen.

„Gut, das ist alles für heute. Herry, kann ich bitte kurz mit dir reden?"

„Ähm… ja."

Nachdem die anderen den Übungssaal verlassen hatten, bot Kevin an: „Ich wollte jetzt deine Magie ohne Zauberstab testen. Wir machen ein kleines Duell, nur dass du deinen Zauberstab nicht berühren darfst."

„Ich werde total im Nachteil sein!"

„Nein, mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dich nur ein wenig testen", erwiderte Kevin zwinkernd.

Der Kampf begann sanft. Harry musste sich nur verteidigen. Er war selbst überrascht, als sein Schild dem Auror standhielt, obwohl er ihn ohne Zauberstab heraufbeschworen hatte.

Als Kevin Harry schließlich durch das Zimmer fliegen ließ – Harry flog nur die Hälfte der Strecke – musste Harry aktiv an dem Kampf teilnehmen. Er spürte diese Aufregung, die man bei Kämpfen immer hatte. Das Adrenalin, das in ihm hochstieg und die Macht, die in ihm erwachte.

Er sprach den Entwaffnungszauber und da er diesmal nicht so erschöpft war wie in der Bibliothek am ersten Tag, gelang ihm der Spruch auch besser.

Kevin gewann den Kampf, doch nur knapp und er war beeindruckter denn je, da er beinahe von einem sechzehnjährigen Jungen ohne Zauberstab besiegt worden wäre.

„Weißt du, Harry, dass du noch nicht deine ganze Macht erreicht hast? Deine Macht ist zwar beeindruckend, aber seit jeher gehen die Potters hier in diesem Haus durch eine Tür. Hinter dieser Tür befindet sich eine Prüfung, aber vor allem ist dort die gesamte Magie der Potters versteckt. Warum, glaubst du, ist unsere Familie sonst so mächtig?"

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja, alle reinblütigen Familien haben diese Magie, die ihnen erst offenbart wird, wenn die Zeit dafür reif ist."

„Es ist hinter dieser seltsamen Tür, nicht wahr? Ich habe gefühlt, wie sie mich… gerufen hat, ich fühlte mich so angezogen von ihr."

„Exakt, das ist das Signal. Heute Abend sollst du diese berühmte Tür passieren. Aber was ich nicht verstehe, ist, dass du schon ohne die Magie der Potters so mächtig bist."

Harry zuckte die Schultern. Er wusste sehr genau, dass es auf die Tatsache zurückzuführen war, dass Voldemort einen Teil seiner Macht auf ihn übertragen hatte, deswegen war er auch in Slytherin.

Jetzt würde er die Magie seiner Familie bekommen und das war alles, was zählte.

–

Beim Abendessen wurde fast nur über Herrys Training gesprochen und darüber, dass er wirklich schnell lernte.

Anschließend ging das Gespräch auf die Sylvesterparty über, die am nächsten Tag stattfinden würde.

Für Harrys Geschmack vergingen die Tage viel zu schnell, aber er wusste, dass er sich diese fröhlichen Momente für immer einprägen musste.

Alles, was ihn nach den Ferien erwartete, war alles andere als erfreulich.

Am Abend nahm Kevin James, Sirius und Remus mit sich, während Natasha Lily ihr Gewächshaus zeigte.

Harry sagte, dass er müde wäre und sofort schlafen gehen würde. Natürlich war das nicht der Fall. Er ging stattdessen zu der seltsamen Tür und hielt davor einen Augenblick inne.

Da er nicht umsonst ein Gryffindor war, nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und betrat das Zimmer.

Alles war schwarz. Er brauchte ein paar Minuten, bis sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten und er den Raum näher untersuchen konnte. Die Tür schloss sich plötzlich hinter ihm und Harry fand sich in totaler Schwärze wieder. Er zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte „Lumos". Der Raum war in Wirklichkeit ein Schlafzimmer. Ein Bett stand darin, ein Schreibtisch und sogar ein Holzschrank. Harry dachte, dass er sich sicherlich in der Tür geirrt hatte.

Er sah abwechselnd all die Einrichtungsgegenstände an und ging zu dem Schrank, dem einzigen Möbelstück, das ihn zu rufen schien. Er öffnete ihn und fand ein Tagebuch darin. Es war ein wunderschönes, vergoldetes Tagebuch. Auf dem Umschlag stand in großen Buchstaben „Potter". Er öffnete es also und fühlte sich angesaugt, so wie einst von Riddles Tagebuch, als er eine Szene daraus gesehen hatte.

Er war in einer Art Muggelarena gelandet. Er stand in der Mitte eines Kreises und um ihn herum standen hunderte von Leuten. Was Harry am meisten beeindruckte, war, dass sie sich alle ähnlich sahen, wie eine große Familie. Derjenige, der wie der Chef aussah, kam auf Harry zu.

„Dein Name, junger Mann!"

„Harry James Potter", sagte er, ohne zu bemerken, dass er die Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Du hast eindeutig die charakteristischen Haare eines Potters."

Harry bemerkte, dass er sein wahres Aussehen angenommen hatte, nicht das von Herry Praott, nein, sein eigenes.

„Leg deine Hand auf den Löwen."

Harry sah sich um. Auf dem Boden mussten ein gutes Dutzend Löwen aufgemalt sein. Der Größte befand sich in der Mitte des Kreises.

Harry wusste nicht, welchen er wählen sollte und er erkannte, dass dies die Prüfung sein musste, von der Kevin gesprochen hatte. Man konnte seine Macht nicht erreichen, wenn man nicht reif dafür war. Es kam offensichtlich auf sein Urteilungsvermögen an. Vielleicht war etwas im Blut der Potters, das ihm die Wahl erleichterte. Also konzentrierte er sich. Er musste den richtigen Löwen wählen und er wusste, dass es nicht der Größte war, das wäre zu einfach gewesen.

Er sah abwechselnd all die Löwen an. Sie alle waren in anderen Körperstellungen abgebildet. Einer schlief, ein anderer unterwarf sich gerade, ein dritter war dabei zu jagen und so weiter. Doch keiner von ihnen stellte Harry zufrieden. Er sah noch genauer hin und bemerkte einen Löwen, der am Rande des Kreises lag, doch das seltsamste war, dass dieser Löwe ihn anstarrte, als würde er etwas von ihm erwarten.

Harry starrte zurück und er hätte schwören können, dass der Löwe ihm zugezwinkert hatte. Ohne länger zu zögern legte er die Hand auf diesen Löwen und spürte ein neues, unidentifizierbares Gefühl.

Er öffnete wieder die Augen, auch wenn er sich nicht erinnern konnte, sie geschlossen zu haben, und fand sich vor der geschlossenen Tür wieder. Vor derselben Tür, durch die er gegangen war. War das alles real gewesen?

Er hatte keine Zeit, über diese Frage länger nachzudenken, da James und die anderen in dem Moment ankamen.

„Da bist du ja, Herry, wir haben dich schon gesucht."

„Also, was habt ihr mit Kevin gemacht?"

„Ähm… nichts Wichtiges", meinte James. „Diese Tür ist seltsam, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, aber wie du schon gesagt hast, sie öffnet sich nicht und ich bin sicher, dass nichts Interessantes dahinter ist."

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Lily nun.

„Ich muss in die Bibliothek", entgegnete James. „Mein Vater hat mich gebeten, ihm ein Buch zu bringen."

Sie folgten also alle James bis zur Bibliothek. James ging direkt auf die Bücher unter der Vitrine zu.

„Ähm… James, warum sind diese Bücher so sicher verwahrt?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Das sind die Stammbaumbücher der Familie Potter oder Bücher über höhere Magie. Ich frag mich nur, was mein Vater in unserem Stammbaum nachsehen will."

Dieser Satz ließ Harry aufschrecken, da er sich an etwas erinnerte: Als er dieses Buch berührt hatte, hatte er es modifiziert. James durfte es nicht öffnen!

„Nehmen wir schnell das Buch und geben es James' Vater, dann können wir…"

„Wart mal, das könnte interessant sein, den Stammbaum von den Potters anzusehen."

„NEIN! Ähm… ich meine, das ist nicht wirklich interessant und außerdem sind das James' Angelegenheiten..." Harry verwickelte sich in seinen Argumenten.

„Manchmal verstehe ich dich nicht, Herry. Das ist doch nur ein Stammbaum", meinte Lily freundlich.

„Ja und außerdem steht da nichts Geheimes drin, wenn wir nicht gerade herausfinden, dass es eine Hochzeit mit einem Malfoy oder einem Snape gegeben hat", lachte Sirius.

„Sehr lustig", erwiderte Harry, „aber wir sollten es sicherlich so schnell wie möglich James' Vater bringen, das ist alles." Harry begann allmählich, ehrlich in Panik zu geraten.

„Oh, sieh mal, James, du stehst als letzter hier drin."

„Natürlich, so weit ich weiß, hab ich noch keine Kinder."

Harry verstand gar nichts mehr. Er warf über James' Schulter einen Blick in das Buch und tatsächlich: James' Name stand dort als letzter – Lily und er selbst erschienen nicht auf der Seite.

Als James Sirius das Buch gab, wurde es grün.

„Ähm… James, warum macht es das?"

„Weil in deinen Adern nicht das Blut der Potters fließt und du auch mit keinen Potter verheiratet bist. Bei euch allen wird es sich folglich grün färben, wenn ihr es in die Hand nehmt", erklärte James.

„Hey, Herry, grün ist doch deine Farbe, nimm du das Buch", meinte Sirius.

„NEIN!... Ich… hab nicht wirklich Lust, dieses Buch zu halten. Es gehört James… Also, wir sollten es deinem Vater bringen, James."

Sirius behielt das Buch also, nachdem er Herry einen seltsamen Blick zugeworfen hatte, und sie brachten es gemeinsam zu Kevin.

Dieser nahm das Buch und der gesamte Stammbaum der Potters erschien wieder, James an dessen Ende. Harry verstand es wirklich nicht.

Sie verließen alle das Zimmer außer Harry, der von Kevin zurückgehalten wurde. Als sie alleine waren, betrat Natasha den Raum.

„Könntest du das Buch halten? Natasha möchte wissen, wie du in Wirklichkeit aussiehst."

„Okay." Harry nahm das Buch und neben James erschien augenblicklich Lilys Name und darunter sein eigener, versehen mit einer Biographie.

Natasha jedoch lass sie nicht durch, sondern sah nur Harry an.

„Du gleichst James wirklich sehr, weißt du das? Abgesehen von den Augen und dem Charakter."

„Danke", sagte Harry, wobei er das Buch wieder schloss, bevor Natasha seine nicht sehr schöne Biographie lesen konnte.

„Gut, jetzt kannst du zu den anderen gehen, ich werde das Buch in die Bibliothek zurückbringen."

„Nur noch eine letzte Frage: Warum erscheint mein Name, wenn ich das Buch anfasse, wenn James es jedoch anfasst, nicht? Wenn Sie es anfassen, sieht man James' Namen doch auch."

„Weil wir wissen, dass er lebt. Siehst du, das Buch benutzt deine Hände, es untersucht ein wenig deine Identität mit Hilfe der Magie, die durch deine Adern fließt. Da wir von James' Existenz wissen, zeigt das Buch alle Potters, du dagegen bist jedoch der einzige, der von dir und deiner Mutter weiß, deswegen offenbart das Buch euch nur, wenn du es anfasst."

„Oh, danke. Dann werde ich jetzt zu den anderen gehen, ehe sie sich noch Fragen stellen."

Harry verließ das Büro und ging zu James' Zimmer, wo er seine Freunde antraf.

„Ah, Herry, was wollte er denn noch von dir?"

„Er hat mir gesagt, was ich tun muss, um in Hogwarts weiterzutrainieren, wenn er nicht mehr da ist."

Harry wurde im Lügen immer besser, was ihn erschreckte…

„Wir haben gerade von der Party geredet. Was wirst du denn anziehen?", fragte Lily.

„Oh, wo wir schon dabei sind… Ich denke, dass ich nicht hingehen werde."

„WAS! Aber warum?", rief Lily aus.

„Ach, ich nehme an, dass ihr alle Gryffindors eingeladen habt und ich bin ein Slytherin. Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das klar ist, Lily, aber wenn die Slytherins erfahren, dass ich meine Ferien bei den Potters verbracht habe, wird man mich höchst wahrscheinlich in einem dunklen Winkel in Hogwarts finden."

„Ich würde eher sagen, dass man deinen Angreifer in einem ziemlich schlechten Zustand finden würde, aber na gut…", meinte Remus philosophisch.

„Ja, aber ich wäre ein Ausgestoßener…"

„Und? Die Slytherins können uns doch egal sein, dann bleibst du einfach bei uns."

„Ich kann nicht… ich… ich muss… na ja, es geht nicht."

„Ich hab zwar nicht verstanden, was genau du mit ‚ich muss… es geht nicht' meinst, aber dann kommst du eben nicht auf die Party."

„Danke."

„Auch wenn ich noch nicht verstanden habe, warum", entgegnete James.

Sie unterhielten sich noch ein paar Stunden lang und James kam auf eine super Idee: „Und wenn wir heute Nacht alle in meinem Zimmer schlafen? Wir können Matratzen auf den Boden legen und außerdem ist es besser als alleine in dem großen Zimmer zu schlafen."

Harry hatte sehr wohl verstanden, warum James das vorschlug: Er wollte nicht, dass Lily abermals alleine in seinem Zimmer schlief. Wie konnte man nur so Besitz ergreifend sein? Vielleicht, weil James Lily ehrlich liebte; es war wirklich die große Liebe, nur dass Lily nicht daran glaubte. Immerhin hatte sich James seit den Ferien verändert; er war nicht so wie in der Schule und das brachte Lily dazu, ihn zu akzeptieren.

Harry schlief ein, nachdem er ein paar Witze bezüglich seiner Plüschtiere über sich hatte ergehen lassen müssen.

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er plötzlich auf. Er öffnete die Augen, doch als er nichts Außergewöhnliches sah, versuchte er, wieder einzuschlafen… da fiel ihm auf, dass ihm eines seiner Kuscheltiere fehlte. Der Hund, um genau zu sein.

Er begann, ihn zu suchen, nicht, weil er ihn unbedingt brauchte, sondern weil er viel für ihn bedeutete.

Nach ein paar Minuten gab er die Suche auf. Im Dunkeln fand er sowieso nichts. Er beobachtete also die anderen Schlafenden. Lily glich einem Engel, James hatte die Hälfte seiner Decke von sich gestrampelt, sicherlich weil ihm zu warm war. Remus schien friedlich zu schlafen und Sirius hatte etwas Seltsames an sich.

Harry näherte sich ein wenig und stellte überrascht fest, dass Sirius wie ein großes Baby mit dem Plüschhund im Arm schlief. Er fing an zu lachen, ohne sich davon abhalten zu können.

„Herry, beruhig dich und schlaf!", murmelte James verschlafen.

„Oh… nein, das ist… zu lustig!"

„Was?", murmelte diesmal Lilys Stimme. „Was bringt dich mitten in der Nacht so zum Lachen?"

„Seht doch mal… Sirius… er hat sich über mich und meine Plüschtiere noch so lustig gemacht... seht ihn euch an…"

James versuchte, das Schwarz mit seinen Augen zu durchdringen. Als sich seine Augen an das Dunkle gewöhnt hatten, setzte er seine Brille auf und fing ebenfalls an zu lachen.

Lily brauchte ein paar Sekunden länger, ehe auch sie in Lachen ausbrach.

Remus wachte davon auf und als er Sirius in dieser Position sah, musste auch er loslachen.

„James, du musst unbedingt ein Foto davon machen, das ist Gold wert…", meinte er.

James holte also seinen Zaubererfotoapparat und machte ein Foto. Dieses vervielfältigte er für jeden von ihnen.

Remus seinerseits dachte, dass Herry ein mysteriöser Junge war, der sich aus irgendeinem Grund ihnen geöffnet hatte. Remus hatte Herrys Gründe verstanden, warum er nicht zur Sylvesterparty kommen wollte. Er konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, Herry sympathisch zu finden, aber auch ein wenig verschlossen, als würde er ein großes Geheimnis vor ihnen bewahren. Von daher waren sich Remus und Herry ähnlich und Remus begann den Jungen wirklich zu schätzen.

–

Der nächste Tag war ziemlich stressig, auf der einen Seite, weil alles für die Party am Abend vorbereitet werden musste und auf der anderen Seite, weil man sich selbst fertig machen musste.

Da Harry letzteres nicht zu tun brauchte, kümmerte er sich darum, die Möbel aus dem Weg zu räumen und die Tische dafür aufzustellen.

Lily war schon am frühen Nachmittag verschwunden, um sich hübsch zu machen, während die Jungen lieber noch eine Runde Quidditch spielten.

Als der lang erwartete Augenblick endlich gekommen war, ging Harry direkt in die Bibliothek, nahm ein Buch, das ihm das letzte Mal in der Vitrine aufgefallen war, und verschwand damit in seinem Zimmer.

Es war ein Buch, das um die Macht des Blutes ging, jedenfalls besagte dies der Titel. Natürlich handelte es sich um ein weißmagisches Buch, in dem Fall war es jedoch nahe an der schwarzen Magie dran. Man sagte, dass alles, was sich auf Blut bezog, allgemein zur schwarzen Magie gezählt wurde und Harry wollte nichts mit schwarzer Magie zu tun haben. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte man ihm aber auch gesagt, dass es einen schlechten Zauberer ausmachte, wenn man Parsel sprechen konnte. Dabei stand er selbst doch ganz klar auf Dumbledores Seite!

Harry schloss also daraus, dass es nichts ausmachte, was man für eine Magie studierte; die Art und Weise, wie man mit diesem Wissen umging allein war wichtig.

Harry wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als es unten klingelte, und er öffnete das Buch.

–

„Gabrielle, Anne, ihr seid die Ersten", rief Lily, als sie ihre beiden Freundinnen im Salon erblickte.

„Na ja, du bist immerhin auch schon da", meinte Anne.

„Ja, aber ich bin ja auch schon seit Anfang der Woche da."

„Oh, bei Merlin! Du ganz allein mit den Rumtreibern? Es geht ihnen doch hoffentlich gut..."

„Ja, Gabrielle. Ich hab Remus kein Haar gekrümmt, Ehrenwort. Du kriegst ihn ganz unversehrt wieder."

„So meinte ich das nicht", entgegnete Gabrielle, wobei sie rot anlief.

„Was meintest du nicht so?", flüsterte eine sanfte Stimme Gabrielle ins Ohr.

„Remus… du hast mir gefehlt!"

„Du mir auch, mein Engel, du mir auch…"

Sie küssten sich, ohne auf die anderen zu achten, die um sie herumstanden.

„Lily, wie waren eigentlich deine Ferien mit Praott?", wollte Anne wissen.

„Na ja, weißt du…"

„Ich bin sicher, du hast herausgefunden, dass er ein Geheimagent ist, der sein Aussehen geändert hat, um sich in unsere Schule einschleichen zu können. Außerdem wird er von Dumbledore beschützt und er erstattet jede Woche dem Zaubereiminister Bericht und…"

Gabrielle konnte nicht weiterreden, da Remus sie einmal mehr küsste.

„Danke, Remus", lachte Lily. „Auf die Art, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen, sind wir noch nicht gekommen."

„Ja, ja, aber bist du sicher, dass meine Theorie nicht…"

„Ja, ich bin sicher, dass du viel zu viele Geschichten erzählst. Nein, aber ehrlich, wo hast du so was nur immer her!"

„Ach, ich weiß nicht, das kommt ganz von selbst. Oh, da fällt mir eine Geschichte ein, die ich euch unbedingt erzählen muss! Es geht um ein Paar, das sich wirklich liebte. Es war arm, aber sehr großzügig. Eines Abends, es regnete aus Kübeln, hatten sie zwei arme Bettler hereingelassen und ihnen alles, was sie selbst zu essen hatten, gegeben. Die beiden Bettler waren niemand anderes als Zeus und sein Götterbote Hermes. Als Belohnung für ihre Großzügigkeit wurde ihnen ein Wunsch erfüllt. Das Paar wünschte sich, für immer zusammen zu sein, auch nach dem Tode noch. Es war ein altes Paar und als sie starben, haben sich ihre Körper in Bäume verwandelt und ihre Äste überkreuzten sich als Zeichen ihrer ewigen Liebe, die ihr ganzes Leben angedauert hatte, und auch heute lieben sie sich immer noch."

„Das war wunderschön, Gabrielle."

Gabrielle hatte eine Art Gabe. Wenn sie eine Geschichte erzählte, konnte niemand widerstehen zuzuhören. Sie lebte ihre Geschichten mit einer solchen Leidenschaft, dass man sich, wenn man ihr zuhörte, die Szene immer lebhaft vorstellen konnte.

„Das ist eine Geschichte der griechischen Mythologie."

In dem Moment klingelte es abermals und diesmal kamen die übrigen Sechstklass-Gryffindors mit ihren Brüdern und Schwestern. Es mussten insgesamt mindestens zwanzig Leute sein und die Party konnte beginnen.

Die Stimmung kam schnell in Schwung und schon bald amüsierten sich alle prächtig.

„James, Sirius, Remus", rief Lily. „Ich wollte euch fragen, ob es euch stören würde, wenn ich um Mitternacht zu Herry gehen würde, um ihm ein frohes Neues Jahr zu wünschen, nur für ein paar Minuten, weil er ganz alleine ist, wenn ihr versteht..."

„Natürlich, Lily, ich komm auch mit", erwiderte James.

„Ich auch, ich würde Neujahr nicht gern alleine in meinem Zimmer verbringen."

„Ich bin auch dabei", meinte Remus.

Der Abend war sehr schön. Sogar Nicholas hatte seine Lebensfreude wiedergefunden, die er aufgrund der Peinlichkeit, die ihn Praott, der Slytherin, hatte erleiden lassen, verloren hatte. Doch mittlerweile hatte er verstanden, dass er ein Ekel gewesen war und nach den Ferien würde er sich erneut bei Sophie entschuldigen.

–

Allein in seinem Zimmer lernte Harry ein paar sehr interessante Dinge. Zum Beispiel, dass ein Zauber in Verbindung mit Blut noch viel mächtiger war. Oder, dass man, um sein Haus zu schützen, einen Zauber anwenden konnte, der auch jemanden verbannen konnte. Wenn dieser jemand jedoch mächtiger war als man selbst, brachte der Spruch nicht viel.

Nachdem er das Buch zum zweiten Mal gelesen hatte, beschloss er, es in die Bibliothek zurückzubringen, bevor James feststellte, dass er sich die Bücher, die den Potters vorbehalten waren, ansehen konnte.

Harry sah auf seine Uhr. Es war erst zehn. Der Abend würde sehr lang werden, vor allem, wenn man den Lärm hörte, der von der Party unten herrührte.

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, versuchte er, seine Plüschtiere in lebendige Tiere zu verwandeln. Der Hund sollte Padfood, der Löwe Wirrmähn werden. Das war jedoch leichter gesagt als getan. Den Wolf bekam er mittlerweile perfekt hin, doch die beiden gewünschten Tiere nicht.

Ab und zu kam etwas heraus, das einem Löwen ähnelte, doch was nichts weiter war als ein großes Plüschtier oder ein winzig kleiner lebender Löwe.

Auch der Hund war nicht einfach. Harry versuchte, sich Padfood vorzustellen und das Plüschtier verwandelte sich auch Stück für Stück, wuchs an und die Augen des Hundes schienen lebendig zu leuchten. Auch der Schwanz bewegte sich, doch das war auch schon alles. Der Rest blieb eben nur Plüsch.

Eine Viertelstunde vor Mitternacht hörte er vor Erschöpfung auf. Warum sollte er weiterüben, er war völlig kaputt! Sein ganzer Tag war anstrengend gewesen und er hatte schon seit Tagen Muskelkater, seit dem Kampf in der Bibliothek.

In etwa einer Minute würde das neue Jahr beginnen…

tbc...


	21. Neujahr – 3

**16. Kapitel: Neujahr – Teil 3**

* * *

Lily, James, Sirius und Remus zogen sich unbemerkt aus dem Salon zurück und machten sich auf den Weg zu Herrys Zimmer.

* * *

Harry sah seinerseits auf seine Uhr: Nur noch eine Minute bis zum Neuen Jahr. Vielleicht würde dies ein besseres, nicht so trauriges Jahr werden, dachte er, als er plötzlich fühlte, wie seine Narbe zu brennen begann. 

Reflexartig schloss er die Tür mit einem sehr mächtigen Verschließzauber und legte einen Schweigezauber auf die Tür, damit niemand die Schreie hören konnte, die er ausstieß.

Nachdem dies erledigt war, brannte seine Narbe noch immer genauso stark. Vielleicht war es gar nicht so schlimm…

* * *

Nur noch dreißig Sekunden. Lily und die drei Rumtreiber betraten den Korridor, der zu Harrys Zimmer führte.

* * *

Nur noch dreißig Sekunden und die Intensität der Schmerzen begann sich zu steigern. Doch es war immer noch im Bereich des Erträglichen. Harry versuchte, gegen diesen Schmerz anzukämpfen.

* * *

Nur noch fünfzehn Sekunden. Sie waren alle vier vor Harrys Tür angekommen und wollten Punkt Mitternacht eintreten, um ihn zu überraschen.

* * *

Nur noch fünfzehn Sekunden und nun verstand Harry, dass Voldemort, um das Neue Jahr willkommen zu heißen, sicherlich etwas mörderisch Grandioses geplant hatte.

* * *

Nur noch fünf Sekunden. Lily hatte eine Hand auf die Türklinke gelegt, doch sie wartete noch ab, um sie Punkt Mitternacht zu öffnen.

* * *

Nur noch fünf Sekunden. Harry spürte Voldemorts krankhafte Aufregung steigern, er spürte seine Vorfreude. Er musste jemanden warnen gehen. Er ging auf die Tür zu als er plötzlich… 

4… bemerkte, dass das Brennen noch stärker wurde…

* * *

3… Lily war ganz aufgeregt und James lachte über ihre Aufregung…

* * *

2… Harry wälzte sich auf dem Boden. Er begann zu sehen, was Voldemort sah und zwar…

* * *

1… Lily drückte die Klinke hinunter, um einzutreten…

* * *

_Das Ministerium._ Harry erkannte das große Gebäude wieder, obgleich er erst ein Mal dort gewesen war. 

Was er sah waren an die zwanzig Todesser, welche Voldemort umgaben. Dementoren waren bereits in dem großen Gebäude…

* * *

Lily versuchte, die Tür zu öffnen, doch diese war verschlossen. Sie versuchte es abermals, doch die Tür gab einfach nicht nach. 

„Herry, bist du da drin? Mach die Tür auf, du verdirbst gerade die ganze Überraschung. – Warum antwortet er nicht?"

* * *

_Es war Mitternacht und Voldemort griff das Ministerium an, nur um allen ein „gutes" Neues Jahr zu wünschen und nicht so sehr, um viele Opfer zu machen. Er attackierte das Symbol der Zaubererwelt._

_Die Todesser griffen alle Zauberer an, die es wagten, sich ihnen in den Weg zu stellen._

* * *

„Herry, komm schon, mach auf." 

„Herry, es sind nur wir vier", sagte Sirius.

„Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht", meinte Remus nachdenklich.

„Was hast du, Remus?", wollte James wissen.

„Na ja, das letzte Mal, als er sich in einem Zimmer eingeschlossen hat, das war in Hogwarts und Dumbledore hat mich sozusagen schwören lassen, euch nichts davon zu erzählen."

„Warum?", fragte Lily, die begann, in Panik auszubrechen.

„Weil Herry dabei war sich auf dem Boden vor Schmerzen zu wälzen, als Dumbledore es geschafft hat, die Tür zu öffnen. Ich habe einen Schweigezauber auf die Tür gelegt, ehe ich Dumbledore holen gegangen bin."

„Glaubst du, dass er diesmal er selbst einen Schweigezauber darauf gelegt hat?", fragte James, in dessen Stimme nun ebenfalls Panik mitschwang.

* * *

_„Bringt alle um, die ankommen. Ich werde ihnen zeigen, wie man ein gutes Neujahr feiert", sagte eine kühle Stimme._

_Die Todesser attackierten die armen Hexen und Zauberer, die das Pech hatten, am Sylvesterabend im Ministerium bleiben zu müssen. Die Auroren waren nicht im Ministerium. Die meisten waren zu Hause bei ihren Familien. Das Ministerium war ohne Verteidigung und Voldemort lachte sein ekliges, kühles Lachen._

Der Schmerz war unerträglich. Harry schrie so laut, dass ihm sein Hals weh tat. Seine Narbe schmerze unheimlich, doch er konnte schreien, so viel er wollte, der Schmerz ließ nicht nach. Im Gegenteil, er wurde nur von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer. Er war unfreiwilliger Zeuge von Voldemorts Massaker.

Obgleich sein Hals vom vielen Schreien weh tat, konnte er nicht anders. Der Schmerz breitete sich über seinen ganzen Körper aus. Er spürte, wie seine Eingeweide zu brennen begannen als stünden sie unter Feuer.

* * *

„Herry? Antworte, bitte!", flehte Lily mit zitternder Stimme. 

Die Rumtreiber nahmen sich die Tür vor, doch kein Spruch schien zu funktionieren.

„James, hol bitte deinen Vater. Schnell!", bat Lily, den Tränen nahe.

James verstand, dass etwas Ernstes vor sich gehen musste. Er rannte bis zu dem Zimmer seiner Eltern. Diese wollten gerade zu Bett gehen, als James in den Raum gestürmt kam.

„Immer schön mit der Ruhe, James", lachte sein Vater.

„Wir haben ein Riesenproblem. Herry hat sich in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt."

„Das ist doch nicht so schlimm. Vielleicht wollte er einfach nur alleine sein."

„Nein, wir haben alle möglichen Zauber versucht um reinzukommen, aber nichts hilft."

„Weißt du, Liebling, wenn er alleine sein will, dann muss man das verstehen", versuchte es Natasha.

„Aber Remus hat uns gesagt, dass er, als es das letzte Mal in Hogwarts passiert ist, vor Schmerzen geschrieen hat."

James brach jetzt wirklich in Panik aus und Kevin bemerkte das. Er würde nach Herry sehen, nur für alle Fälle...

* * *

_Voldemort war jetzt auf Höhe des Büros des Zaubereiministers._

„_Die Zauberer werden sich von dem Schock nicht erholen", lachte er dunkel. „Es ist an der Zeit, dem Festsaal einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten. Ich bin sicher, dass sich viele respektierte Zauberer dort befinden. Gehen wir uns auch ein wenig amüsieren."_

Harry verstand, dass das, was folgen würde, ein Massaker wäre. Er versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Beine waren schwach und er stürzte sofort wieder auf den Boden zurück, wobei er seine beiden Hände gegen seine Narbe presste. Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich und Harry schrie und schrie, ohne es überhaupt noch zu bemerken. Er bestand nur noch aus brennendem Schmerz.

* * *

Kevin trat vor die Tür. Er sah einen vollkommen blassen Remus, einen besorgten Sirius und eine Lily, die drauf und dran war loszuweinen. 

Er versuchte die Tür mit einem Zauber zu öffnen, doch es tat sich nichts. Er versuchte also einen anderen, schwierigeren Spruch, doch noch immer öffnete sich die Tür nicht. Panik überkam auch ihn.

„Natasha, geh Dumbledore holen, ich glaube, dass wir ihn hier brauchen können. Er ist der einzige, der ihn gut genug kennt."

Natasha schritt davon, ohne Fragen zu stellen. Sie ging in den kleinen Salon und nahm eine Handvoll Flohpulver.

„Hogwarts, Büro des Schulleiters."

Sie steckte den Kopf in das Feuer und erkannte, dass der Schulleiter anwesend war.

„Dumbledore, ich glaube, dass wir ein Problem haben."

Etwas überrascht sah Dumbledore sie an.

„Was gibt es, Natasha?"

„Wir haben ein Problem mit dem jungen Herry Praott. Er scheint sich mit einem sehr mächtigen Zauber in seinem Zimmer eingesperrt zu haben und Remus sagt, dass es schon einmal vorgekommen ist."

Natasha sah zum ersten Mal, wie sich Besorgnis und Angst in den Augen des Direktors widerspiegelten.

„Ich komme sofort. Ich werde nur schnell Poppy Bescheid geben."

Natasha zog ihren Kopf zurück und wartete auf Dumbledore. Er brauchte keine zwei Minuten, die Natasha jedoch wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen.

Er kam zusammen mit Pomfrey und hatte noch immer diese Besorgnis in den Augen.

Sie führte die beiden zu Harrys Zimmer. Als sie auf dem Weg dorthin am Salon vorbeikam, aus dem Musik drang, schloss sie die Türen mit einem Zauber, damit die Kinder nicht herauskamen.

* * *

_Voldemort drang durch die Türflügel in den Festsaal ein. Viele Hexen und Zauberer waren darin, alle festlich gekleidet. Sie waren alle zu einer Gala hier versammelt, eine Gala zu Ehren der Spenden für das St. Mungos._

„_Meine werten Freunde, ich wünsche euch ein schönes Neues Jahr", sagte Voldemort mit kühler Stimme._

_Die Unterhaltungen ebenso wie die Musik verstummten augenblicklich. Die Todesser versperrten jegliche Fluchtwege. Niemand wagte mehr, sich zu bewegen. Alle wussten, dass sie diesen Saal nicht wieder lebend verlassen würden. Einzig ein Wunder konnte sie jetzt noch retten._

Harry hörte nicht auf zu schreien. Der Schmerz wurde nur noch schlimmer – wie weit würde er ihn ertragen können? Würde er von so viel Schmerz verrückt werden?

* * *

Dumbledore kam vor dem Zimmer an. Kevin versuchte vergeblich, die Tür zu öffnen, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht. 

„Dumbledore, da sind Sie ja endlich! Ich kann diese Tür einfach nicht öffnen und mache mir wirklich Sorgen um den Jungen."

„Ich auch, Kevin, ich auch."

Alle waren erstaunt, Dumbledores so besorgten Blick zu sehen. Es war das erste Mal, dass er so verzweifelt schien.

Dumbledore stellte sich vor der Tür auf, legte seine Hand auf den Türgriff und murmelte ein paar unverständliche Worte, woraufhin die Tür sich endlich öffnete. Der Schweigezauber wurde im selben Augenblick, da sie aufging, gebrochen und alle hörten Herrys Schmerzensschreie.

Unmenschliche Schreie. Alle hörten und sahen Herrys Leiden. Der Junge lag auf dem Boden und schrie wie am Spieß.

Pomfrey ging auf den Patienten zu, doch sie schaffte es nicht, ihn aufzurichten.

„Professor, ich bin wirklich besorgt. Ich habe den Eindruck, als stünde er in Feuer. Als ob er mit Dutzenden von Cruciatus-Flüchen belegt werden würde."

Diese Bestätigung ließ die Kinder sowie die Erwachsenen erstarren.

Allein Dumbledore ging zu dem Jungen hin. „Herry, hörst du mich? Herry?"

Doch Harry hörte nicht, er sah. Er sah die Angst der Menschen, er sah... - und da hörte eine Stimme, die er kannte. Eine beruhigende Stimme. Dumbledores Stimme...

„Harry", sagte dieser, was Natasha überraschte, die nicht wusste, dass Dumbledore die Wahrheit kannte. „Harry, bitte, komm zu uns zurück."

„Er greift das Ministerium an, er greift den Festsaal an, sie werden... alle werden sie sterben... sie haben solche Angst... müssen jemanden hinschicken..."

„In Ordnung, ich habe verstanden. Bleib bei uns Harry, bleib bei uns. - Kevin, geben Sie allen verfügbaren Auroren Bescheid. Voldemort ist im Ministerium. Er ist im Festsaal. Beeilen Sie sich, wir dürfen keine Zeit verlieren."

Kevin verstand nicht, wie Harry so etwas wissen konnte, doch bei Dumbledores Blick konnte niemand nein sagen...

„An die zwanzig Todesser... und... Dementoren..."

Harry verlor letztlich vollkommen das Bewusstsein. Die Schreie hatten aufgehört und Pomfrey und Natasha kümmerten sich um ihn.

„Hört mir jetzt gut zu, Kinder", sagte Dumbledore, wobei er sich an die vier Jugendlichen wandte. „Wie ich Remus das erste Mal gesagt habe, muss all dies unter uns bleiben. Ich will, dass ihr das für euch behaltet, ist das klar?"

„Ja", meinte James.

Die vier Teenager waren mehr als nur geschockt. Alle waren bleich und verstanden nicht, was hier vor sich gegangen war.

Sie gingen in den Salon zurück, sobald Kevin den Zauber, der die Kinder eingesperrt gehalten hatte, aufgehoben hatte.

Als sie eintraten, wurden sie sofort von mehreren Freunden umringt.

„Wir haben euch schon überall gesucht", sagte Gabrielle, die Remus umarmte.

„Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", wollte Anne wissen, als sie ihre Gesichter sah.

„Nein, ich fühle mich nur nicht so gut, das ist alles", entgegnete Lily, die am ganzen Körper zitterte.

„Das wird schon wieder, Lily", meinte James, der sie in seine Arme schloss.

Lily hatte nicht einmal die Kraft, sich aus seinen Armen zu befreien und sie hatte auch gar keine Lust dazu.

Die vier versuchten sich gegenseitig aufzumuntern, doch alle hatten noch immer das Bild von Herry Praott im Kopf, dem stolzen Slytherin, wie er vor Schmerz schrie und sich den Kopf hielt…

„Deswegen ist dir seine Narbe aufgefallen, Remus, nicht wahr?", wollte James wissen, obwohl es eher eine Feststellung als eine Frage war.

„Ja. Ich hab es schon einmal gesehen, aber er ist immer wieder von neuem erschreckend mit anzusehen!"

„Wir müssen versuchen, ein Heilmittel zu finden."

„Allerdings, wir können ihn nicht einfach so hängen lassen", stimmte Sirius zu.

„Glaubt ihr nicht, dass Dumbledore, wenn man dagegen etwas tun könnte, das schon nach dem letzten Mal gemacht hätte?"

„Das letzte Mal, Remus...", hob James nachdenklich an. „…War das, bei dem Angriff auf dieses Dorf?"

„Ähm, ja, wart mal, die Uhrzeit war in dem Zeitungsartikel erwähnt. Er hatte diesen Anfall nach der Verteidigungsstunde, das muss so um viertel sieben gewesen sein."

„Ich erinnere mich an diesen Artikel!", rief Lily. „Das Massaker fand um zwanzig nach sechs statt. Glaubt ihr, dass er die Angriffe sieht?", fragte sie etwas schockiert von ihrer eigenen Erkenntnis.

„Wir sollten morgen auf jeden Fall in die Zeitung sehen", meinte James.

„Und wir sollten am besten auch morgen weiter darüber reden, die schauen schon alle zu uns rüber."

So wurde die Diskussion also abgebrochen und die Feier endete wenig später.

Als alle Gäste gegangen waren, gingen die vier Freunde in James' Zimmer schlafen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachten sie früh auf und gingen rasch hinunter in das Esszimmer, wo Kevin und Natasha bereits frühstückten. 

„Geht es Herry besser?", fragte Lily sofort.

„Madam Pomfrey hat ihn in den Krankenflügel nach Hogwarts gebracht. Professor Dumbledore hat seine Sachen und seine Eule heute morgen abgeholt."

„Er verbringt den Rest der Ferien also in Hogwarts?"

„Ja, aber es bleiben ja ohnehin nur noch zwei Tage übrig, bevor die Schule wieder losgeht."

„Wie ging es ihm denn, als Sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen haben?", hakte Lily beunruhigt weiter nach.

„Das war ein wirklich heftiger Anfall. Er war noch nicht bei Bewusstsein, als sie ihn nach Hogwarts gebracht haben."

Sie wurden von einer Eule unterbrochen, die den Tagespropheten brachte.

Kevin nahm der Eule die Zeitung ab und begann, sie zu lesen.

Die vier Schüler aßen weiter als ob nichts wäre, doch als Kevin und Natasha das Esszimmer verließen und den Tagespropheten zurückließen, nahmen sie diesen schnell mit auf James' Zimmer.

„Also, was steht im Prophet?", wollte Lily erregt wissen.

„Dass ein Angriff von Voldemort stattgefunden hat. Er hatte um die zwanzig Todesser und Dementoren dabei. Der Angriff hat etwa zwanzig Minuten gedauert, aber die Auroren sind rechtzeitig eingetroffen. Man weiß übrigens nicht, warum sie so schnell eingegriffen haben. Ein paar Todesser wurden getötet, ebenso wie ein paar Auroren, aber Voldemort konnte entkommen. Es sind nur etwa ein Dutzend Hexen und Zauberer ums Leben gekommen. Laut Tagesprophet wären alle anderen im Festsaal auch getötet worden, wenn die Auroren nicht gekommen wären."

„Also hat Herry gestern Leben gerettet."  
"Das beweist, dass unsere Theorie stimmt: Er kann die Angriffe vorhersehen."

„Ja, aber nicht ohne einen gewissen Preis dafür bezahlen zu müssen. Ich meine, ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der so schlimme Schmerzen erleidet. Selbst meine…" Remus brach ab, als ihm auffiel, dass Lily dabei war, die nichts von seinem kleinen Geheimnis wusste. „Ich meine… ich finde keine Worte dafür!"

„Ich verstehe Remus", meinte Lily. „Ich hab noch nie so viel Schmerz gesehen. Ich frage mich, wie er es schafft, das auszuhalten."

„Das erklärt, warum er damals Malfoys Crucio ausgehalten hat."

„Malfoy hat ihn mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt? Aber das ist gegen das Gesetz!"

„Wissen wir, Lily, aber ich kann dir sagen, dass er die Lektion verstanden hat", erwiderte Sirius grinsend. „Du hättest Lucius' Gesicht sehen müssen, es war wirklich unbezahlbar!"

„Wir müssen ihn unbedingt besuchen gehen, wenn wir wieder in Hogwarts sind", meinte Lily nun.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass das so schlau wäre?", entgegnete Remus. „Er wollte nicht auf die Party, weil er nicht mit so vielen Gryffindors zusammen gesehen werden wollte. Wenn wir ihn im Krankenflügel besuchen, ist das doch dasselbe."

„Da hast du wahrscheinlich Recht", gab Lily traurig zu.

Ein paar Sekunden lang war jeder in seine Gedanken vertieft, bis Sirius plötzlich anfing zu lachen.

„Was ist so lustig?", wollte James wissen.

„Wenn er mitkriegt, dass er schon wieder im Krankenflügel ist, wird er ziemlich wütend sein."

Auf diesen Kommentar hin fingen alle an zu lachen, was die Stimmung etwas entspannte.

* * *

Die beiden letzten Ferientage ereignete sich nichts Aufregendes mehr. Lily fehlte Herrys Anwesenheit sehr, sie zog sich etwas mehr in sich zurück und sprach weniger mit den drei Jungen. Sie schlief wieder alleine in diesem großen Zimmer und James bemerkte zu seinem Bedauern, dass sie sich von ihm wieder distanzierte. 

Er hatte einen Moment gedacht, dass sie ihn auch liebte, doch all seine Hoffnungen waren nun wieder zerstreut. Er konnte jedoch nicht leugnen, dass Herry ihm auch fehlte. Dennoch, wenn er so darüber nachdachte, kannte er Herry erst seit einer Woche so richtig und mit dieser Geschichte an Sylvester bemerkte er jetzt bitter, dass er diesen Jungen eigentlich gar nicht kannte.

* * *

Harry seinerseits war immer noch bewusstlos. Dumbledore wachte Tag und Nacht über ihn, außer wenn er etwas wirklich Wichtiges erledigen musste. Dieser Junge machte ihn wirklich neugierig. Welche Verbindung hatte er zu diesen Angriffen? Was geanu sah er, wenn seine Narbe ihm wehtat? Woher konnte er diese Narbe nur haben? So viele Fragen, auf die er keine Antwort hatte. Dumbledore war ein Mann, der daran gewohnt war, auf alles eine Antwort zu haben, doch was diesen Jungen betraf, hatte er auf nichts eine Antwort. Und das frustrierte ihn gewaltig. 

In dem Brief hatte nicht nur gestanden, dass der Junge nach Slytherin kommen würde, sondern auch, dass er mächtig war. Der Brief sagte weiterhin, dass der Junge unbedingt zu den Potters musste, um dort etwas zu finden… aber was?

Der Dumbledore der Zukunft war sehr vage in seinen Andeutungen, darin erkannte er seinen eigenen Charakter wieder. Das war so ziemlich alles, was in dem Brief stand. Eine letzte Empfehlung: Er sollte den Entscheidungen des Jungen absolut vertrauen. Aber von welchen Entscheidungen sprach er? Was musste der Junge bewältigen? Er hatte sehr wohl gefühlt, dass der Junge kein fröhliches Leben gehabt hatte und es tat ihm weh zu sehen, wie sehr er sich hinter seiner ausdruckslosen Maske versteckte, die er nur ablegte, wenn er schlief. Gerade eben existierte die Maske nicht mehr und Dumbledore konnte einfach nur einen sechzehnjährigen Jungen sehen, der schlief.

* * *

Endlich war der letzte Ferientag heran. Manche waren wirklich unglücklich, wieder in die Schule zu müssen; andere, wie Lily, konnten es gar nicht erwarten, wieder nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren, allerdings aus ganz anderen Gründen… 

Jeder hatte von dem Angriff gehört, doch was niemand wusste, war, wer der geheimnisvolle Informant gewesen war, der so viele Leben gerettet hatte…

Lily stieg in den Hogwarts-Express und ging zu ihren zwei Freundinnen, die vor ein paar Minuten angekommen waren.

„Und, wie waren die letzten Ferientage?"

„Die Stimmung war nicht gerade fröhlich nach dem Angriff im Ministerium, weißt du."

„Ja, das war ein ganz schöner Schock", meinte Gabrielle. „Aber ich bin sicher, dass ihr auf dem Laufenden wart. Du hast an dem Abend wirklich schockiert gewirkt."

„Aber nein, Gabrielle, ich bin keine Seherin. Du hattest sicherlich nur zu viel getrunken", erwiderte Lily lachend, doch es war kein ehrliches Lachen.

„Wenn du meinst… also, über deine Ferien mit Praott haben wir immer noch nichts gehört und außerdem ist mir aufgefallen, dass du James den ganzen Abend keine runtergehauen hast, was schon an ein Wunder grenzt."

„Es ist mir auch nicht leicht gefallen, Gabrielle. Am Anfang war es ganz schön schwer, aber dann haben wir beschlossen, eine Pause einzulegen, sonst hätten wir die Woche nicht überlebt."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen", mischte sich Anne mit ein.

„Aber wenn er sich wieder so verhält wie früher, dann wird er es wieder mit mir zu tun bekommen, das könnt ihr mir glauben!"

„Ah! Da erkenn ich doch wieder meine Lily!" Gabrielle umarmte Lily. „Okay, Mädels, ich geh meinen Freund suchen. Ich will doch nicht, dass sich ein anderes Mädchen an ihn ranmacht."

„Meine Güte, wird die Besitz ergreifend", meinte Anne.

„Na, klar, Madam. Oh, da fällt mir eine Geschichte ein!"

„Geh schnell deinen Remus suchen", würgte Lily sie lachend ab.

„Bin ja schon weg." Damit verließ Gabrielle das Abteil.

Als der Zug endlich in Hogsmeade einfuhr und sie ausstiegen, erblickten sie Gabrielle, die sich mit Remus unterhielt. James und Sirius erzählten Peter von ihren Ferien.

Lily und Anne beschlossen, zu zweit in eine Kutsche zu steigen. Vier Erstklässler stiegen noch zu ihnen. Lily bewunderte die Umgebung; obwohl es schon dunkel war, konnte sie noch Konturen erahnen. Ihre Gedanken kehrten jedoch immer wieder zu einem bestimmten Slytherin zurück…

„Du scheinst ganz in deinen Gedanken verloren zu sein", meinte Anne.

„Ein wenig. Ist dir eigentlich klar, dass wir nur noch ein bisschen mehr als ein Jahr haben, ehe wir Hogwarts verlassen? Ich meine, es wird mir fehlen. Du und Gabrielle werdet mir fehlen."

„Du weißt doch, dass wir uns danach auch noch sehen werden."

„Bist du dir da sicher? Ich meine, wir leben in einer wirklich schwierigen Zeit, all diese Morde und diese Kämpfe. Ich glaube, dass macht mir etwas Angst."

„Mir auch, aber wir müssen stark sein, Lily, wir müssen ihnen zeigen, dass wir Kämpfer sind und sie uns keine Angst machen."

„Aber ich habe keine Lust zu sterben."

„Auf was für Ideen du immer kommst! Natürlich werden wir nicht sterben, weder du noch ich."

Die Erstklässler spitzten die Ohren und hörten den beiden „Großen" aufmerksam zu.

* * *

Im Krankenflügel hallte ein Schrei wider. Harry war gerade aufgewacht und er hatte noch immer die letzten Bilder seiner Vision vor Augen. 

„Alles wird gut, Harry, beruhige dich. Du bist in Hogwarts im Krankenflügel und sie sind alle gerettet worden, dank dir"; meinte Dumbledore mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich bin schon wieder im Krankenflügel?"

„Ja", erwiderte Dumbledore in amüsiertem Tonfall.

„Wissen Sie, ich sollte wirklich ein Abonnement bestellen. Madam Pomfrey sollte ein Bett auf meinen Namen reservieren."

„Anstatt Unsinn zu erzählen, junger Mann, sag mir lieber, wo es weh tut", verlangte die Krankenschwester rigoros.

„Nur ein bisschen Kopfweh."

„Wenn du sagst ‚ein bisschen Kopfweh', dann heißt das, dass es sich um eine gewaltige Migräne handelt", stellte sie ihre Diagnose.

Madam Pomfrey verschwand für ein paar Sekunden und kam mit einem Kelch zurück, der eine grüne, rauchende Flüssigkeit enthielt. „Trink das."

„Unter einer Bedingung…"

„Ich lasse mich nicht erpressen, Mr Praott."

„Ich will nur heute Abend zum Abendessen gehen."

„Das hat schon vor etwa zwanzig Minuten angefangen."

„Bitte…"

„Oh, na schön, einverstanden, aber trinken Sie das hier schon."

Harry nahm den Kelch und trank dessen Inhalt auf einen Zug aus. „Kann ich jetzt gehen?"

„Ja, ziehen Sie sich an und gehen Sie schon."

„Ähm, die Schule fängt in zwei Tagen wieder an, oder?", vergewisserte sich Harry.

„Nein, Mr Praott, morgen. Alle Schüler sind bereits wieder im Schloss. Sie waren zwei Tage bewusstlos."

„Oh… okay, vielen Dank."

Harry zog sich in Rekordzeit an und rannte schon fast die Treppen hinunter. Dumbledore hatte den Krankenflügel schon etwa vor fünf Minuten verlassen.

* * *

Lily betrat die Große Halle zusammen mit den anderen Schülern. Sie warf einen Blick zum Slytherin-Tisch, konnte Herry jedoch nicht finden. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn und da war sie nicht die einzige. 

„Immer noch kein Zeichen von Praott", flüsterte Remus Sirius und James zu.

„Glaubt ihr, dass er noch immer im Krankenflügel ist?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Dumbledore ist nicht da", bemerkte Peter.

Das Abendessen begann. Alle waren da, abgesehen von Praott und Dumbledore. Letzterer kam etwa eine viertel Stunde, nachdem das Abendessen begonnen hatte. „Entschuldigt meine Verspätung, ich musste noch einige Dinge regeln", meinte er an die Schüler gewandt.

„Er scheint ganz… normal, oder? Heißt das, dass das ein gutes Zeichen ist?", fragte Sirius, nicht ganz überzeugt.

In dem Moment öffneten sich die Torflügel zur Großen Halle erneut und Herry Praott kam herein, mit vom Rennen roten Wangen und einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Er schritt zum Slytherin-Tisch, während absolute Stille herrschte.

Severus rutschte ein Stückchen, sodass er sich neben ihm setzen konnte, und einige Gryffindors schienen auf einmal sehr erleichtert.

Lily fand ihr Lächeln wieder und die Rumtreiber konnten ruhigen Gewissens ihre nächsten Streiche planen.

tbc...


	22. Slytherin – Ravenclaw – 1

**17. Kapitel: Slytherin – Ravenclaw – Teil 1**

* * *

Das Abendessen verlief ohne Zwischenfälle. Harry hatte seine ausdruckslose Miene, die alle von ihm kannten, wieder aufgesetzt. Niemand hatte es bisher gewagt, ihn auf seine verspätete Ankunft oder gar auf die Tatsache, dass er so kurz nach dem Schulleiter eingetroffen war, anzusprechen.

Sophie saß Harry gegenüber, doch dieser hatte sich vorgenommen, nicht zu ihr zu gehen. Wenn er den Todessern näher kommen wollte, dann durfte er sich nicht zu oft mit Sophie sehen lassen.

Nach dem Essen kehrte er zusammen mit Severus zum Schlafsaal zurück.

"Also, wie waren deine Ferien?", wollte Severus unvermittelt wissen.

"Gut und deine?"

"Gut." Seltsamerweise verhielt sich Severus kalt und distanziert und Harry bemerkte sogar, dass sein Gesichtsausdruck allmählich dem ausdruckslosen seines Zaubertränkelehrers zu gleichen begann.

Harry spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen. Er wollte Severus nicht verlieren. Er wollte sein Freund bleiben, aber er spürte, dass etwas in den Ferien passiert war, das Severus von ihm entfremdet hatte.

"Danke für das Buch. Es ist wirklich sehr interessant", machte Harry einen Versuch.

"Ich hätte es gerne, wenn du nicht darüber reden würdest."

"Und darf ich wissen, warum?"

"Ich will es einfach nicht, das ist alles."

"Was ist in den Ferien passiert, Severus?"

"Absolut nichts, was dich angehen dürfte. So weit ich weiß, ist das immer noch mein Privatleben."

""Entschuldigung, dass ich dich nerve, ich wollte nur wissen, was los ist."

"Wie ich schon sagte: Nichts."

"Das kannst du jemand anderem weismachen, Severus, aber nicht mir. Ich bin dein Freund und ich werde dich nicht fallen lassen. Auch wenn das heißt, dass ich dir Tag und Nacht auf die Nerven gehen muss um herauszufinden, was mit dir los ist."

Severus blieb abrupt stehen und sah Herry an. Er hatte nicht mehr denselben Ausdruck aufgesetzt, sondern schien vielmehr nachzudenken.

Doch dieser Moment einträchtigen Schweigens wurde von Lucius Malfoy unterbrochen, der über die Ferien seinen Hochmut wiedergewonnen hatte. "Na, Praott? Du bist an diesem Ort hier festgesessen?", meinte er, wobei er Herry von oben herab musterte.

"Ich sehe nicht, was dein Problem damit ist, Malfoy."

"Ich hab absolut keines. Ich wollte dich lediglich daran erinnern, dass wir Ende der Woche eine Versammlung haben und außerdem solltest du nicht das Quidditch-Training vernachlässigen. Unser nächstes Spiel findet in zwei Wochen statt."

Damit stolzierte Malfoy auf seine arrogante Art und Weise davon.

Harry hatte die berüchtigte Versammlung der Todesser nicht vergessen, die (zumindest für Harry) diesen Samstag das erste Mal stattfinden würde.

Severus schien seltsam gestresst, fast sorgenvoll.

Harry und Severus stiegen die Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf und während Severus sich bettfertig machte, nahm Herry, dessen Sachen sich schon vor seinem Bett befanden, seine Karte, seinen Tarnumhang und seine zwei Kuscheltiere und zog sich in ein leeres Klassenzimmer zurück.

Er hatte zwei Tage lang durchgeschlafen, da hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Lust, schon wieder zu schlafen. Er begann also, an der Verwandlung seiner zwei Plüschtiere zu üben. Bei dem Löwen gelang es ihm zweifelsohne besser als bei dem Hund.

Nach guten drei Stunden Training - und noch immer mittelmäßigen Ergebnissen - beschloss er mit dieser Art Training aufzuhören. Er verwandelte einen Stuhl in einen Wolf und erzählte seinem Freund von all seinen Abenteuern, was sich in den Ferien ereignet hatte und all seine schönen Erinnerungen, die er von seiner Familie behielt.

Bettruhe war inzwischen schon lange vorbei, doch Harry war das herzlich egal. Er war absolut nicht müde und nachdem er den Wolf wieder zurückverwandelt hatte, beschloss er, einen kleinen nächtlichen Spaziergang zu machen.

Mit der Absicht, den See anzusehen und unter dem Mondschein spazieren zu gehen, um in Ruhe nachdenken zu können, versteckte er seinen Tarnumhang in seiner Robentasche, als er die Torflügel erreicht hatte, die zu den Schlossgründen führten, und machte sich bereit hinauszugehen.

"Könnten wir erfahren, wo du hingehst, Herry?"

Harry fuhr herum; den Zauberstab hatte er in einer Millisekunde in der Hand, um seinem Gegner bewaffnet gegenübertreten zu können.

Es waren die Rumtreiber.

"Ihr habt mich erschreckt. Was macht ihr so spät außerhalb eures Schlafsaals?"

"Du hast uns unsere Frage weggenommen!", schmollte Sirius.

"Und ich warte auf eine Antwort... Nein, lasst mich raten... Morgen sollte ich besser nichts zum Frühstück essen, richtig?"

"Natürlich kannst du essen", erwiderte James. "...Vielleicht solltest du nicht unbedingt was trinken."

"Ihr... Ihr erzählt es ihm...", meinte Peter mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen.

Harry warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Nicht einmal für Malfoy behielt er sich einen solchen Blick vor.

"Ach ja, du kennst ja Peter", mischte sich James ein. "Er gehört zu uns. Peter, ich stelle dir Herry vor."

"Er... erfreut", erwiderte Peter, noch immer leichenblass.

Harry sah die Hand an, die Peter ihm darbot und wandte sich ab.

"Okay, entschuldigt mich, aber nachdem ich zwei Tage im Krankenflügel war, muss ich ein bisschen rumlaufen. Meine Gelenke fühlen sich ganz eingerostet an. Gute Nacht, Jungs", meinte er, ohne Peter einen weiteren Blick zuzuwerfen.

Harry ging hinaus und ließ sich auf einem Felsen in der Nähe des Sees nieder. Er holte die Karte heraus und wartete ab, bis die Rumtreiber wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal waren, ehe er sich auf den Weg zu den Einhörnern machte.

Als er bei der Lichtung ankam, seufzte er erleichtert, da die Herde noch immer da war. Er hatte Angst gehabt, dass die Einhörner diesen Ort verlassen hätten und sich eine neue Lichtung gesucht hätten.

Als der Leithengst ihn entdeckte, näherte er sich ihm und leckte über sein Gesicht, was Harry noch mehr erstaunte. Einhörner waren nicht gerade bekannt für ihre Zuneigungsbezeugungen. Harry streichelte den Hengst. Er war so schön und so... rein, einfach nur rein.

Harry küsste seine Nüstern, aus denen ein heißer Atem entwich. Er fühlte sich so gut bei den Einhörnern! Auch ihm erzählte Harry von seinem Weihnachten – das schönste, das er je gehabt hatte – und von Sylvester, ohne von dem Lord zu reden, natürlich. Das Einhorn schien zu verstehen, auch wenn Harry das bezweifelte.

Die Nacht war schon fortgeschritten, als er einen unterdrückten Schrei hörte. Der Hengst spitzte die Ohren nach vorne und schien auf jedes kleinste Geräusch zu lauschen. Harry hielt den Atem an, um besser hören zu können. Abermals erklang dieser unterdrückte Schrei – er kam von der Herde.

Der Leithengst kehrte zu ihr zurück und die Einhörner machten ihm Platz, um ihn durchzulassen. Eine Stute kam zum Vorschein, die kurz vor dem Fohlen war.

Harry hielt sich von dieser Szene fern. Er hatte nicht das Recht dazu, in dieses wunderschöne Schauspiel einzugreifen. Er beobachtete lediglich eines der schönsten Erlebnisse seines Lebens.

Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde bemerkte Harry, dass nicht alles so vonstatten ging, wie es eigentlich sollte.

Die Stute schnaufte schwer und das Fohlen kam immer noch nicht. Selbst der Hengst schien beunruhigt.

Nach weiteren fünf langen Minuten kam der Hengst erneut auf Harry zu, stellte sich hinter ihn und schubste ihn auf die Stute zu. Harry wusste nicht wirklich, was er machen sollte. Er hatte viel über Einhörner gelesen, aber einer Stute beim Fohlen helfen – das war dann doch zu viel verlangt von ihm. Er berührte sanft den dicken Bauch der Stute und spürte, wie das Fohlen sich im Inneren bewegte.

Er versuchte, die Stute zu beruhigen, indem er ihr ermutigende Worte zumurmelte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie den Sinn nicht verstehen konnte, verstand sie doch am Ton seiner Stimme, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte.

Harry bemerkte, dass erst zwei Beine des Fohlens aus dem Bauch ragten. Die Mutter hatte keine Kraft mehr, es ganz aus ihrem Leib zu stoßen und so half Harry dem Kleinen herauszukommen, indem er vorsichtig an den Vorderbeinen zog. Er durfte nicht zu stark ziehen, da er dem Fohlen sonst ein Bein brechen konnte und das könnte fatal sein.

Nach harter Arbeit vonseiten Harrys und der Stute, war das Fohlen endlich ganz aus dem Bauch der Mutter draußen. Harry entfernte sich ein paar Schritte. Das Fohlen versuchte verzweifelt aufzustehen und sich auf seinen vier Beinchen zu halten. Seine Mutter hatte sich erholt und leckte das Fohlen, um es zu säubern.

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde vergeblichen Mühens gelang es dem Fohlen endlich aufzustehen. Es stakelte zu seiner Mutter und begann zu saugen. Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Er bemerkte, dass die ganze Herde anwesend gewesen war, um der Geburt beizuwohnen und dass der Leithengst ihn immer noch ansah. Er schien erfreut, Stute und Fohlen wohlauf zu sehen und stupste Harry dankbar an. Letzterer war voller Blut.

Er setzte sich ins Gras, wo er vor Erschöpfung einschlief. Er wusste, dass nun alles in Ordnung war und der Leithengst ihn beschützen würde.

Harry wurde von etwas Feuchtem geweckt – Regen? Nein, etwas Rauem wie einer Zunge. Er öffnete ein Auge und stellte fest, dass ein kleines goldenes Ding dabei war, über sein Ohr zu lecken. Er erkannte dieses kleine goldene Ding als das Fohlen wieder, dem er geholfen hatte, auf die Welt zu kommen.

Es schien jetzt ausgeruht und in bester Form und Harry bemerkte etwas Seltsames. Auf seiner Stirn befand sich eine leichte Narbe, die sicherlich bei seiner Geburt entstanden war.

„Dann bist du also auch gekennzeichnet? Tut mir Leid, wenn ich für diese Narbe verantwortlich bin."

Das Fohlen sah ihn aus seinen großen Augen an, dann beschnupperte es sein Gesicht. Erst Harrys Augen, dann die Nase, schließlich hielt es bei seiner Narbe inne.

Einen kurzen Augenblick sah es ihn noch an, dann leckte es darüber. Harry wusste, dass sie jetzt, da er bei seiner Geburt geholfen hatte, untrennbar sein würden. Er stand auf und winkte dem Leithengst und dem Fohlen zum Abschied zu. Er hatte nicht nur Grasflecken auf dem Umhang und war mit Dreck beschmiert, sondern auch mit Einhornblut.

Er musste sich unbedingt waschen und betet, dass er niemandem begegnen würde. Schnell holte er seinen Tarnumhang heraus und ging geradewegs zu seinem Schlafsaal.

Nachdem er seinen Tarnumhang in seinem Koffer verstaut hatte, holte er frische Kleider heraus und verbrachte eine gute halbe Stunde unter der Dusche.

Als er sauber und mit frischen Klamotten aus dem Bad kam, bemerkte er, dass Severus auf war und seine dreckigen Kleidungsstücke betrachtete.

„Könnte ich wissen, was genau du diese Nacht getrieben hast, dass du so dreckig wiederkommst?"

„Ich war im Verbotenen Wald", erwiderte Harry, der sehr genau wusste, dass Severus es ihm nie verzeihen würde, wenn er ihn anlog.

„Und du hast im Verbotenen Wald geschlafen?", fragte Severus überrascht.

„Ja, auf einer Lichtung. Ich nehm dich irgendwann mal mit dahin. Du wirst sehen, es ist unglaublich!"

Was Harry nicht sagte, war, dass er Severus sicherlich dorthin führen würde, aber erst kurz vor seiner Abreise. Solange wollte er diesen geheimen Ort für sich behalten.

Severus hatte sehr schlechte Ferien hinter sich. Sein Vater hatte ihn darauf 'vorbereitet', ein Todesser zu werden. Er hatte ihm zahlreiche schwarzmagische Sprüche beigebracht, ebenso wie Okklumentik und Legilimentik, zwei sehr nützliche Dinge.

Severus schaffte es jetzt herauszufinden, ob ihn jemand anlog und Herry sagte ihm eindeutig die Wahrheit. Er konnte es nicht glauben, dass Herry ganz ruhig auf einer Lichtung mitten im Verbotenen Wald schlafen konnte. War dieser Junge vollkommen verrückt oder was!

Sie gingen hinunter zum Frühstück und kamen fast als erste in der Großen Halle an.

Harry riet Severus davon ab, etwas zu trinken. Er hatte ihm gesagt, dass er eine komische Ahnung hätte. Severus hatte gelernt, Herry zu vertrauen und er trank nichts.

Harry stellte fest, dass Sophie noch immer nicht zum Essen gekommen war. Wahrscheinlich würde sie heute Morgen nicht frühstücken. Dabei musste er unbedingt mit ihr sprechen.

Als endlich alle Schüler in der Großen Halle versammelt waren, erhob sich Dumbledore, um eine Ansprache zu halten.

„Meine lieben Schüler. Heute Morgen hat mir unser Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste eine Idee vorgeschlagen: Wir werden einen Duellierklub veranstalten, in dem ihr praktische Übungen im Duell sammeln könnt."

Harry mochte diese Idee – solange der Club besser wäre als in seinem zweiten Jahr! Endlich würde er sich etwas duellieren können. Es hatte ihm gefehlt, keine Duellierstunden mehr zu haben. Er würde sich sicherlich auch mit Black duellieren können... Bellatrix Black! Bei dem Gedanken fühlte sich Harry neu aufleben. Es war sicherlich nicht die Rache, die sie verdiente, aber wenigstens würde er sie Situation zu seinen Gunsten ausnützen können.

Genau in dem Moment passierte etwas, das Harry absolut vergessen hatte: Der Streich der Rumtreiber...

Alle Slytherins waren davon betroffen, selbst die Erstklässler. Es war, wie Lily sagen würde, ein absolut dummer Kleinjungenstreich. Alle Slytherins waren auf einmal in Muggelsachen gekleidet (was den künftigen Todessern ganz und gar nicht gefiel), doch damit nicht genug. Sie waren alle aufgesprungen und tanzten zu einer Blaskapelle, die aus dem nichts erschienen war und die Muggelnationalhymne spielte.

Alle... außer zwei Schülern, die nicht verkleidet waren, die nicht aufgestanden waren und die nun nicht tanzten.

Als die Slytherins die Kontrolle über ihre Körper wiedererlangt hatten und sich wieder setzten, warfen sie den Rumtreibern böse Blicke zu – ebenso wie Praott und Snape.

Harry spürte, dass er, wenn er nichts unternehmen würde, seinen achtzehnten Geburtstag nicht erleben würde. Er drehte sich zu den Rumtreibern herum und murmelte ein leises „Verzeiht mit", das niemand hörte, außer Remus vielleicht, der es an Herrys Lippen abgelesen hatte. Er wurde ein wenig bleicher und unterbrach Sirius und James in deren Jubelrufen – hatte aber nicht mehr die Zeit, ihnen irgendetwas zu sagen.

Im nächsten Moment erhoben sich die vier Gryffindors und vollführten unter den zufriedenen Augen der Slytherins einen lächerlichen Stepptanz auf dem Gryffindor-Tisch.

Harry verließ den Tisch kurz nach der Vorführung der Rumtreiber und Snape folgte ihm.

„Erinnere mich daran, immer auf deine Ahnungen zu hören! Zum ersten Mal hat es Potter nicht geschafft, mich lächerlich zu machen, sondern sich selbst!"

Harry teilte Snapes Begeisterung nicht. Und wenn die Rumtreiber ihm dafür böse waren? All das für was? Um sich nicht umbringen zu lassen? Nein, eher um sich nicht aus dem Kreis der Todesser verstoßen zu lassen. Er hatte genug davon, zurückgewiesen zu werden, aber vielleicht war das nun bei den Rumtreibern der Fall.

Seit wann war das Leben so schwierig? Ah, ja, seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr hatte er nichts als Unglück erlebt; sicherlich der ein oder andere glückliche Moment war dazwischen gewesen, doch im Vergleich zu seinen Problemen waren diese Momente rar.

Als er jedoch wieder auf einem Besen saß, hatte er keine Probleme mehr. Er war der Herr des Himmels: Die leiseste Brise, der leichteste Lufthauch schienen ihm zu gehorchen. Er beherrschte das Element Luft vollkommen.

Doch wie alle guten Dinge, hatten auch die Quiddtichstunden ein Ende.

Malfoy hielt seine gewöhnliche Rede. Harry hörte gar nicht mehr zu, so lächerlich waren Malfoys Worte. Für ihn war der Sieg alles, was zählte und dieses Ziel musste mit allen Mitteln erreicht werden. Wie sollte die Quidditchmannschaft von Slytherin danach noch einen guten Ruf haben? Das war schlicht und ergreifend unmöglich!

Natürlich fing auch der Unterricht wieder an und es begann – zu Harrys Bedauern – mit Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Professor Israndos hatte sich über die Ferien kein bisschen verändert.

„Nun denn... bevor wir uns einem ganz anderen Stoffgebiet zuwenden, werden wir sehen, ob Sie auch fleißig an Ihren Patroni gearbeitet haben. Ich sollte dazusagen, dass wohl niemand einen gestaltlichen Patronus zustande bringen wird, aber gut..."

Harry hörte nicht weiter zu. Stattdessen hatte er Lust, ein Buch aus seiner Tasche zu holen und darin zu lesen.

_Soll ich das Verwandlungsbuch oder das Zauberkunstbuch nehmen? In Zauberkunst bin ich nicht so gut wie in Verwandlung und der Teil über die Beherrschung der Elemente könnte interessant sein... Okay, dann also Zauberkunst. Aber wenn er mich erwischt? Na ja, dieser Lehrer ist sowieso unfähig. Also ja oder nein? Im schlimmsten Fall kann er mit Dumbledore reden und dann? Dumbledore kann mich schließlich nicht rauswerfen._

Mit diesen Gedanken holte er also sein Buch aus der Tasche und begann den interessantesten Teil zu lesen.

Professor Israndos hatte einen Groll gegen diesen unerträglichen Schüler Herry Praott. Dieser Junge hatte die Gabe, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben, doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass ihm in diesem Fach einfach alles gelang. Vielleicht war er sogar mächtiger als er selbst. Obwohl... nein, ein einfacher Sechstklässler konnte nicht mächtiger sein als er! Auf Israndos' Gesicht stahl sich ein Grinsen, als er sah, wie Herry Praott ein Buch herausholte... aber kein Buch über Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Der Umschlag hatte eine andere Farbe. Diesmal würde Praott es bereuen! Man machte sich nicht ungestraft über Professor Israndos lustig.

„Nun, ich sehe, dass diese Stunde absolut jeden interessiert", hob er an, wobei er Herry ansah.

Dieser hörte längst nicht mehr zu, so sehr war er in das Buch vertieft.

„Vielleicht hat Mr Praott etwas Besseres zu tun, als meinem Unterricht zu folgen..."

Aber auch wenn der Name seinem ähnlich klang, war es dennoch nicht sein eigener und Harry nahm nicht einmal wahr, dass der Professor zu ihm sprach. Noch immer war er von seiner Lektüre gefesselt.

Die ganze Klasse war verstummt. Manche waren geschockt („Wie kann man nur im Unterricht nicht aufpassen!"), so wie Lily; andere versuchten ein Grinsen zu verbergen, so wie die Rumtreiber und wieder andere sahen Herry an, wobei sie sich sagten, dass letzterer genau wusste, was er machte.

„Wenn ich mit Ihnen spreche, Mr Praott, sehen Sie mich an!"

Harry spürte, wie der Professor allmählich die Fassung verlor. Der Ton war nicht der übliche und er stellte fest, dass die Klasse ungewöhnlich ruhig war. Er warf Snape aus den Augenwinkeln einen Blick zu... der amüsiert und schockiert zugleich schien.

Harry setzte seinen kühlsten Ausdruck auf und sah den Lehrer an. Dieser wurde vollkommen bleich. Ein eisernes Schweigen verbreitete sich in der Klasse.

Der Professor hatte die Sprache verloren, sodass Harry die Stille brach.

„Was ist das Problem, Professor?", fragte er in eisigem Tonfall.

„Ähm... Nun ja... Sie beschäftigen sich mit unterrichtsfremden Dingen... und das erlaube ich nicht…"

„Wenn ich es mir erlaube, Ihrem Unterricht nicht zu folgen, Professor, dann nur deswegen, weil ich schon kann, was Sie verlangen und um Ihren Unterricht nicht zu stören, vertiefe ich meine Kenntnisse."

„Nun, dann zeigen Sie uns Ihren Patronus, wenn Sie so stolz auf ihn sind und so überheblich."

„Überheblich? Sie müssen mich verwechseln. Ich nehme mir schließlich kein Beispiel an Ihnen."

Lily war der Mund aufgeklappt und sie schaffte es nicht, ihn zu schließen. Die Rumtreiber mussten alles daran setzen, nicht laut loszubrüllen vor Lachen angesichts des Gesichtsausdrucks des Professors.

Dieser war regelrecht empört: Wie konnte ein Schüler ihm nur derart die Stirn bieten!

„Sie haben nächsten Mittwoch Strafarbeit mit Hagrid. Sie werden die Nacht im Verbotenen Wald verbringen..."

„Aber...", mischte sich Remus, der vollkommen bleich geworden war, ein. „Nächsten Mittwoch ist Vollmond..."

„Ja, Ihr Zaubertränkemeister braucht Knospen, die vom Licht des Vollmondes beschienen sind."

Die Rumtreiber wurden blass und Harry war... froh? Der Professor konnte es nicht fassen: Sein Schüler freute sich darüber, die Nacht im Verbotenen Wald zu verbringen.

„Nun, da Sie sich jetzt beruhigt zu haben scheinen, Mr Praott, können Sie Ihre... Gabe, was Ihren Patronus anbelangt, unter Beweis stellen."

„_Expecto Patronum_."

Eine gewaltige silbrige Wolke stieß aus Harrys Zauberstab hervor und verwandelte sich Stück für Stück in einen Hirsch. Er nahm immer deutlichere Formen an, bis die Konturen vollkommen klar zu erkennen waren.

Der Lehrer war sprachlos.

„James, da ist noch was, worüber wir noch nicht mit Herry geredet haben. Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir aufgefallen ist, aber sein Patronus ist das exakte Abbild von Prongs", meinte Remus nachdenklich.

„Ich sag's euch doch. Er verbirgt was. Er ist hinterhältig – ein wahrer Slytherin eben", erwiderte Peter.

„Wir fragen ihn woran er denkt... sein glücklichster Gedanke, der den Patronus hervorbringt... Dann werden wir unsere Antwort schon bekommen", meinte James ruhig.

„Ich vertraue ihm absolut nicht", sagte Peter erneut.

„Glaubst du, dass er unser Geheimnis kennt?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ich denke nicht", entgegnete Remus. „Er hat jedenfalls nicht so reagiert, als er erfahren hat, dass er Vollmond im Verbotenen Wald verbringen muss."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab ihn schon immer etwas verrückt gefunden. Das gefällt mir bei ihm", warf Sirius ein.

„Vergessen Sie Ihre Strafarbeit nicht", meinte Professor Israndos in dem Moment. „Nun, wer ist der Nächste?"

Harry vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch.

„Er hat uns noch nicht mal Punkte dafür gegeben, das ist unfair!", beschwerte sich Snape.

„Das Leben ist unfair, Severus, merk dir das. Es ist unfair und für manche ist es sogar verflucht."

„Für wen zum Beispiel?"

„Ich hab kein Beispiel parat."

Als die Stunde endlich zu Ende war, freute sich jeder auf Zauberkunst, da sie endlich die Beherrschung der Elemente durchnehmen würden.

Harry wusste schon viel über dieses Thema (ein Mal, dass es nicht Hermine war). Er wusste, dass jeder der vier Gründer sich von einem der vier Elemente besonders angezogen fühlte.

Rowena Ravenclaw beherrschte das Element Luft perfekt, während Helga Hufflepuff die Erde beherrschte. Bei den Männern war es nicht schwer zu erraten. Godric Gryffindor beherrschte das Feuer und Salazar Slytherin das Wasser. Laut dem Buch hatten diejenigen, die in Gryffindor waren, verstärkt das Feuer als Element und so weiter.

Harry dachte zuerst, dass sein Element auch das Feuer wäre, schließlich war er ein Gryffindor... Doch konnten Voldemorts Kräfte, die er in sich trug, auch die Elemente beeinflussen? Konnte er nun das Feuer oder das Wasser beherrschen?

Harry hatte vor dem Wasser doch eigentlich Angst, da er nicht schwimmen konnte...

Die Zauberkunststunde wurde also von allen Schülern sehnsüchtig erwartet.

Doch zuvor hatten sie noch Verwandlung. Professor McGonagall wollte zum nächsten Themengebiet kommen, obwohl manche (vor allem Peter) noch immer ihre Kissen nicht in Vögel verwandeln konnten...

„Nun, ich würde dennoch gerne zu einer etwas komplizierten Verwandlung übergehen. Diese Verwandlung wird sicherlich in euren UTZen von euch verlangt und deswegen möchte ich, dass Sie sie alle gut lernen werden. Sie werden einen Gegenstand in ein größeres Tier verwandeln. Sie sollten jedoch wissen, dass diese Verwandlung ziemlich schwierig ist. Je kleiner der gewählte Gegenstand ist, desto schwieriger wird es ihnen fallen, ihn zu verwandeln."

Jetzt verstand Harry, warum er so große Schwierigkeiten mit seinen zwei Plüschtieren hatte: Im Vergleich zu den Tieren, in die er sie verwandeln wollte, waren sie winzig. Er musste also noch weiter üben, doch im Vergleich zu den anderen hatte er schon einen Vorsprung.

Alle probierten nun den Spruch an ihren Stühlen aus, aber natürlich gelang es niemandem, irgendein Tier daraus werden zu lassen.

Harry spürte die Blicke der Rumtreiber sowie Lily auf sich. Letztere verstand nicht, warum Herry nicht zeigte, was er wirklich zustande brachte, während Remus James einen triumphierenden Blick zuwarf.

„Was, Remus?", fragte James.

„Am Anfang des Jahres hab ich dir sehr wohl gesagt, dass er seine wahre Macht nicht zeigt und hier hast du den eindeutigen Beweis dafür. Er will sich nicht offenbaren. Er will nicht der einzige sein..."

„Was vollkommen dumm ist, wie ich finde", eröffnete James.

„Für dich vielleicht, James. Vielleicht ist er auch einfach nur bescheiden?"

„Du machst dich über mich lustig, Remus", warf Peter mürrisch ein. „Slytherins sind nicht bescheiden, das ist ganz einfach unmöglich."

„In den Ferien war er aber..."

„Ja, ist ja schon gut. Ich glaube, ich hab's verstanden", rief Peter wütend aus. „Er war nett, er war lustig, er war...aber alles, was ich sehe, ist eine kühle ausdruckslose Mauer, die mich hasst und das ist noch untertrieben. Er verabscheut mich und ich weiß noch nicht mal warum."

„Wir sollten ihn fragen", meinte James arglos. Doch die drei Rumtreiber, die Herry kannten, verstanden nicht, warum dieser so abweisend Peter gegenüber war. Sie waren nicht sauer auf Herry, weil er ihren Streich gegen sie zurückgekehrt hatte, auch wenn ihr Stolz ein klein wenig angeknackst war. Sie hatten es viel zu lustig gefunden, die anderen Slytherins tanzen zu sehen. Aber sie hatten auf Rache geschworen... Eine sanfte Rache, aber eine Rache blieb es trotzdem.

Was die Gryffindors viel mehr beschäftigte, war das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff auf der einen Seite und ihre Sorge bezüglich Herrys Strafarbeit auf der anderen. Die ganze Nacht draußen bei Vollmond! Sie würden in der Hütte bleiben müssen, anders ging es nicht.

Endlich hatten sie Zauberkunst und wenn Herry ungeduldig war, so zeigte er es nicht. Einzig Severus hatte bemerkt, dass sein Freund aufgeregt war hinsichtlich des Unterrichts bei dem kleinen Flitwick.

Dieser erklärte ihnen zunächst alles, was Harry schon wusste. Dann ging er auf die Theorie über, nachdem er jedes einzelne Element ausführlich besprochen hatte.

„Um herauszufinden, welches Element ihr beherrschen lernen könnt, müssen wir uns auf uns selbst konzentrieren und das Element herbeirufen. Dann wissen Sie es. Aber es ist wirklich kompliziert und deswegen werden wir nur die Theorie durchnehmen... Sobald man weiß, welches Element zu einem passt, kann man es zu kontrollieren lernen. Zum Anfang kann man nur einen kleinen Teil beherrschen. Bei dem Element Wasser zum Beispiel nur ein Glas voll. Beim Feuer nur eine Flamme und so weiter."

„Aber das Wasser kann das Feuer doch zum Beispiel löschen. Heißt das, dass das Element Wasser mächtiger ist als das Feuer?", fragte Herry, was ihm vonseiten vieler Gryffindors einen finsteren Blick einbrachte.

„Nein. Wenn die Magie des Zauberers mit dem Element Feuer größer ist, wird das Feuer flackern, aber nicht ausgehen. Das Wasser hingegen kann verdampfen und somit ausgelöscht werden."

„Und ich nehme an, dass es sich mit den anderen Elementen genauso verhält?"

„Exakt, Mr Praott."

„Kann man mehrere Elemente kontrollieren?"

„Nein, mir wäre zumindest kein Fall bekannt. Aber man kann über sein Element eine große Macht gewinnen."

„Und wo befindet sich die Beschwörungsformel, die man machen muss um herauszufinden, was sein Element ist?"

„Nun, in gewissen Büchern, zu denen Sie allerdings keinen Zugang haben."

„Wenn man die Beschwörung spricht, dann erwacht das Element in einem, nicht wahr? Also haben wir alle ein Element in uns, aber wenn wir nicht mächtig genug sind, dann wird das Element niemals erwachen."

„Vollkommen korrekt, aber woher wissen Sie..."

„Also kann die Tatsache, dass niemand zwei Elemente hat, daran liegen, dass niemand mächtig genug war?"

„Vielleicht..."

„Wenn zum Beispiel ein Zauberer seine Macht auf einen anderen überträgt, aber dieser sich schon als mächtig erweist, kann dann der Zauberer, der die zusätzliche Macht erhält, sein eigenes Element, soweit das des anderen Zauberers beherrschen?"

„Nein, das ist ganz unmöglich."

„Danke, dass Sie meine Fragen beantwortet haben."

Harry setzte sich wieder hin, ohne bemerkt zu haben, dass er aufgestanden war.

Er konnte also nur das Feuer beherrschen, da er ja ein Gryffindor war. Also musste er unbedingt dieses Buch finden...

Er würde einen kleinen Ausflug in die Verbotene Abteilung machen müssen. Während er nachdachte, war die Klasse immer noch mucksmäuschenstill. Flitwick hatte nicht weitergeredet, da er immer noch unter Schock stand.

Der Unterricht endete wenig später und Harry hatte alle Antworten, die er wollte.

tbc...


	23. Slytherin – Ravenclaw – 2

**17. Kapitel: Slytherin – Ravenclaw – Teil 2**

* * *

Am selben Abend nahm Harry seinen Tarnumhang, ohne die Karte des Rumtreibers zu vergessen, und ging auf direktem Weg in die Verbotene Abteilung, die er, dank seiner eigenen Eskapaden mit Ron und Hermine schon auswendig kannte. 

Er ging auf die Abteilung Zauberkunst zu. Nichts hatte sich hier in den zwanzig Jahren verändert. Man hätte fast glauben können, dass abgesehen von Schülern mit schlechten Absichten niemand hier herkam.

Harry hatte seinen Tarnumhang hinter einem Regal versteckt, nur für den Fall und er wusste nicht, wie Recht er gehabt hatte...

„Na, Herry, was machst du denn Schönes hier? Das ist nicht gerade ein regelmäßig besuchter Ort, könnte man sagen."

„Ich suche ein ganz bestimmtes Buch, James", erwiderte Harry, ohne sich umzudrehen.

Er hatte die Stimme des Jungen erkannt.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich es bin?"

„Ich hab dich an deiner Stimme erkannt", entgegnete Harry, wobei er sich umdrehte – und nichts sah... niemand war da.

Harry fragte sich einen Moment, ob er geträumt hatte, erriet dann aber schnell, dass James unter dem Tarnumhang sein musste.

Er ging einen Schritt auf das nächste Regal zu, wurde aber von einer unsichtbaren „Mauer" aufgehalten. Er zog den Tarnumhang herunter und entdeckte außer James auch Remus, Sirius und Peter.

„Nettes Mittel, ungesehen zu bleiben", meinte Harry.

„Ja, sehr praktisch", stimmte Sirius grinsend zu.

„Warum habt ihr ihn mir gezeigt?"

„Sagen wir, dass ich nicht nachgedacht habe", erwiderte James. „Wir haben dich gesehen und ich hab sofort losgeredet, ohne daran zu denken, dass wir noch unter dem Umhang sind."

„Das nächste Mal solltest du nachdenken, bevor du redest, James."

„Aber du wusstest es, nicht wahr?", mischte sich Remus mit ein. „Du wusstest es, du hast erraten, dass wir da waren, als du dich mit Malfoy geschlagen hast."

„Ich hab mich nicht mit ihm geschlagen. Er hat mich herausgefordert und bekommen, was er verdient hat. Aber ja, ich wusste, dass ihr da ward. Ich hab... Peter erkannt", meinte er in angeekeltem Ton. „Ich habe nur angenommen, dass ihr anderen drei auch da seid."

„Schlau kombiniert", erwiderte Remus grinsend.

„Ehrlich Remus, als Vertrauensschüler hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet, die Regeln derart zu missachten. Vielleicht sollte ich mal mit Lily ein Wörtchen reden... oder besser mit Gabrielle."

„Wenn du das machst, bring ich dich um, Herry Praott."

„Da bist du nicht der erste, der mir damit droht."

Angesichts der Gesichtsausdrücke der Rumtreiber brach Harry in Lachen aus.

„Ich mach doch nur Scherze. Okay, ich such mein Buch und ihr könnt suchen, weswegen ihr auch immer hier seid."

„Ich nehme mal an, dass wir aus demselben Grund da sind", meinte Sirius.

„Die Beherrschung der Elemente?"

„Die Beherrschung des Feuers", korrigierte Sirius ihn.

Die Jungen machten sich also alle daran, das Buch zu suchen und fanden es erst um Mitternacht rum. Als sie das Buch aufschlugen, fanden sie auch sogleich die Formel, mit der das Element in ihnen erweckt werden konnte.

Sie nahmen das Buch mit und suchten sich ein leeres Klassenzimmer, in das sie sich einschlossen und wo James schließlich die Beschwörung laut vorlas: „Delecto_ aerio ignis unda tellus convenio hic tollo tu_."

Er las sie mehrere Male und alle konzentrierten sich.

Sirius legte sich auf den Boden und schloss konzentriert die Augen. Auf was er sich genau konzentrierte, wusste er selber nicht so recht.

Ein einziges Bild war in seinem kopf und dieses war das von Anne mit ihren schönen schwarzen, gelockten Haaren und ihren kristallblauen Augen. Sie war so schön...

Sirius hatte mittlerweile ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht.

Auf einmal verfärbten sich die blauen Augen orange, ihr Gesicht verwandelte vollkommen, so als würde es verschmelzen. Es war ein grauenhafter Anblick. Stück für Stück verschwammen die Konturen und einzig diese orange Farbe blieb zurück. Was zuvor Annes Gesicht gewesen war, war jetzt nur noch eine einzige leuchtende, orange Masse.

Die Farbe leuchtete immer stärker und das Licht verwandelte sich auf einmal in eine kleine Flamme.

Sirius wachte auf und stellte fest, dass die anderen Jungen noch immer in ihrem Trancezustand waren... alle außer Peter.

„Was ist los, Peter?"

„Ich hab nichts gesehen, nichts. Ich bin nicht mächtig genug dafür, ein Element beherrschen zu können."

„Tut mir Leid, Peter."

„Du kannst ja nichts dafür", meinte er traurig.

* * *

Remus saß im Schneidersitz da und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er befand sich in einem kleinen Raum, zusammen mit Gabrielle. Sie lachten und redeten miteinander. Remus war ein klein wenig verlegen, weil er Gabrielle noch immer nicht gesagt hatte, dass er ein Werwolf war und es nun vorhatte zu tun. 

Doch als das gefürchtete Gespräch anfing, wurde Gabrielle komisch. Sie...schmolz. Remus versuchte, diese Verwandlung aufzuhalten, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie verwandelte sich weiter, sie wurde zu einer kleinen Flamme und das war, ebenso wie bei Sirius, das Ende.

Er öffnete unvermittelt die Augen und erblickte Sirius und Peter.

„Also?", wollte Sirius ungeduldig wissen.

„Feuer und du?"

„Auch, aber Peter ist nicht mächtig genug, als dass ein Element in ihm erwacht wäre."

„Tut mir Leid für dich, Peter", meinte Remus ehrlich.

„Das ist nicht schlimm. Ich hatte schon so viel Glück, einer von euch geworden zu sein."

„Du wirst immer ein Rumtreiber sein, Peter. Wir werden dich niemals fallen lassen", meinte Sirius aufrichtig.

„Ehrlich?"

„Ja, ehrlich."

Sie lachten alle drei los und Peter war nun viel heiterer.

* * *

James seinerseits befand sich in seinem Lieblingszimmer, dem kleinen Salon. Doch das Seltsame war, dass er nicht nur mit Lily, sondern auch mit Herry zusammen war. 

Sie unterhielten sich alle drei, doch James konnte das Gespräch nicht verstehen.

Auf einmal sahen Herry und Lily ihn an. Sie hatten ihm eine Frage gestellt, doch James verstand immer noch nicht...

Plötzlich verwandelte sich Herry in eine lebende Fackel, ebenso wie Lily.

James schrie auf und versuchte, seine Freunde zu retten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Als er sah, dass das Feuer dabei war, auch auf ihn überzuspringen, schrie er und wachte auf einen Schlag auf.

Remus, Sirius und Peter waren alle schon wach und sahen James an.

„Also?", fragte Sirius abermals.

„Nun, ich würde sagen Feuer."

„So wie wir alle. Na ja, Peter kann kein Element kontrollieren."

„Tut mir echt Leid, Peter", meinte auch James aufrichtig.

„Kein Problem, Also, gehen wir in unseren Schlafsaal zurück?", antwortete Peter.

„Warten wir doch noch auf Herry", erwiderte James.

„Warum?", wollte Peter irritiert wissen.

„Weil wir es alle zusammen gemacht haben und wir ihn hier nicht alleine lassen können", erklärte James.

„Da stimme ich James zu", schlug sich Remus auf seine Seite.

„Ich auch", stimmte Sirius zu, der nicht vergessen hatte, dass Herry ihm beinahe das Leben gerettet hatte.

* * *

Harry befand sich am Ufer des Sees. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und er war mit Ron und Hermine zusammen. 

Er erzählte ihnen von seinen Abenteuern in der Vergangenheit.

Die Sonne versteckte sich hinter den Bergen und spiegelte ihre Strahlen auf dem Wasser wider. Man hätte fast meinen können, dass sich das Wasser sich golden verfärbt hatte. Es war ganz einfach ein bezaubernder Anblick.

Harry erzählte seinen Freunden von seinen fröhlichen und auch von den schmerzhaften Erinnerungen... einfach alles. Dann, ganz unvermittelt, verschwamm Ron komplett. Das Wasser rann in den See.

Harry wagte nicht, etwas zu sagen. Er versuchte, sich zu kneifen, um herauszufinden, ob er träumte. Er drehte sich zu Hermine um, die ebenfalls zu Wasser wurde und in den See entschwand.

Harry schrie, sie sollten zurückkommen. Auf ein Mal verschlang eine gewaltige Welle ihn vollkommen. Harry spürte, wie das Wasser seine Lungen füllte.

Er fuhr auf und begann, das Wasser auszuspucken, das seine Lungen gefüllt hatte.

Da bemerkte er, dass er wieder in die Realität zurückgekehrt war.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte James besorgt wissen. „Man hätte denken können, dass du ertrunken wärst."

„Das hab ich auch geglaubt. Nun, ich nehme an, das soll heißen, dass das Wasser mein Element ist."

„Du scheinst enttäuscht zu sein", bemerkte Remus.

„Ich habe es erwartet", log Harry.

„Wir haben alle das Feuer, außer Peter. Der kann leider kein Element beherrschen."

Harry hielt sich davon ab, zu dieser letzten Bemerkung etwas zu sagen.

„Okay, ich nehme an, wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen", meinte Remus.

„Da kommt doch noch der Vertrauensschüler durch", neckte Harry ihn.

„Ach, du!" Remus schüttelte gespielt außer sich den Kopf.

„Natürlich, Mister Vertrauensschüler, werde ich in meinen Schlafsaal zurückkehren, sonst macht Severus mir noch einen Aufstand. Er behält mich scharf im Auge, vor allem, seit ich ihm gesagt habe, dass ich lieber im Verbotenen Wald schlafe. Ihr hättet sein Gesicht sehen sollen... Na ja, wenn man's so nimmt, solltet ihr _eure_ Gesichter jetzt sehen!"

„Sehr lustig", brachte James heraus. „Also, gehen wir?"

Harry ließ seinen Tarnumhang absichtlich in der Verbotenen Abteilung. Wenn er ihn den Rumtreiber zeigen würde, dann würde das bei ihnen zu viele Fragen hervorrufen, auf die er keine Antwort hatte.

Als er in seinem Schlafsaal ankam, stellte er fest, dass Severus in der Tat noch nicht schlief, sondern auf ihn wartete.

„Wo warst du diesmal?"

„In der Verbotenen Abteilung. Ich hab das Buch gefunden, in dem die Beschwörung für die Beherrschung der Elemente steht."

„Und welches Element hast du?"

„Was denkst du denn?"

„Wasser?"

„Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte", grinste Harry ihn an.

„Gute Nacht, Herry."

„Gute Nacht, Severus."

Und damit schliefen sie friedlich ein.

* * *

Harry holte seinen Tarnumhang am nächsten morgen ab, nachdem er den Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe darum gebeten hatte, ihm die Erlaubnis zu geben, sich ein Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung zu holen. 

Das Ende der Woche rückte näher und einige Sechstklässler waren sehr nervös: Samstag würde die Versammlung stattfinden.

Doch das Erstaunlichste an allem war, dass die Schüler sich in einem verlorenen Fleckchen in Hogsmeade treffen würden.  
Glücklicherweise war diesen Samstag ohnehin Hogsmeade-Tag.

Harry hatte natürlich Sophie gesehen; kein Wunder, schließlich waren sie beide im selben Haus. Doch es war ihm noch nicht gelungen, mit ihr über ihre Ferien zu sprechen oder sich für das Weihnachtsgeschenk zu bedanken.

Sophie war noch immer sehr distanziert, wahrscheinlich, weil er immer mit Severus zusammen war oder Bellatrix andauern an ihm dran klebte. Das nervte ihn wirklich gewaltig: Was wollte Bellatrix nur von ihm? Er musste all seine Selbstkontrolle zusammennehmen, um sich nicht auf sie zu stürzen und sie zu verfluchen.

Harry hatte auch bemerkt, dass Nicolas sich immer in Sophies Nähe aufhielt und diese ihn, zu Harrys großer Verwunderung, nicht zurückwies.

Harry spürte ein klein wenig Eifersucht in sich hochsteigen: Mit welchem Recht wagte dieser Typ es eigentlich, sich Sophie zu nähern, nach allem, was er ihr angetan hatte? Harry mochte das gar nicht und nahm sich vor, diesen mysteriösen Jungen genauer im Auge zu behalten.

Samstag kam viel zu schnell. Harry hatte nicht wirklich die Zeit oder Gelegenheit dazu gehabt zu trainieren, da er einerseits Schlaf nachzuholen und andererseits jemanden hatte, der genau auf seinen Schlaf achtete. Diese Person war niemand anderes als Severus.

Harry hatte seine Lehrer genauer beobachtet, um David identifizieren zu können, doch je mehr er suchte, desto mehr kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass alle seine Schlussfolgerungen falsch waren! Das Zeitlimit ging mit großen Schritten auf sein Ende zu und von David war noch immer keine Spur.

Er müsste aktiver nach ihm suchen... Harry hatte sich zuerst die Lehrkraft für Wahrsagen vorgenommen und bei der konnte es sich definitiv nicht um den Todesser handeln, und zwar aus einem einfachen Grund: Es war eine Frau.

Der Professor für Aritmanthik schien ihm sogar noch unwahrscheinlicher. Es war ein alter Lehrer, der sicherlich demnächst in Rente ging.

Und der Lehrer für Alte Runen, der auch Muggelkunde unterrichtete, war jung und würde exakt in das Schema passen, nach dem Harry suchte – nur, dass er die Ärmel stets hochgekrempelt hatte und nie das Dunkle Mal zu sehen war. Also konnte es sich bei ihm auch nicht um David handeln.

Zwei Professoren waren immer noch auf seiner Verdächtigenliste: Der Astronomielehrer und der Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Harry sah den Astronomielehrer nicht sehr oft, nur ein einziges Mal in der Woche...

Er müsste also versuchen, eine Strafarbeit bei ihm zu kriegen, um ihn besser kennenzulernen.

Der Professor für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war ihm auch suspekt. Er sah ihn die ganze Zeit seltsam an, als ob er etwas... Besonderes wäre. Vielleicht hatte er Harry Potter, den Jungen, der lebt, erkannt, wagte es aber noch nicht, ihn Voldemort zu übergeben?

Wie hatte Dumbledore nur einen Todesser engagieren können? Das war doch einfach nicht möglich! Doch mittlerweile überraschte Harry nichts mehr, vor allem, wenn es mit Dumbledore zu tun hatte.

Ihm war noch ein anderer Gedanke gekommen: Und wenn der Todesser Vielsafttrank genommen hatte? Wie sollte er ihn in dem Fall finden?

Harry wurde wirklich immer frustrierter. Er sagte sich immer öfter, dass es, wenn Dumbledore ihm schon diese Mission anvertraut hatte, auch eine Antwort auf all die Fragen geben musste! Vor allem, da „sein" Dumbledore wissen musste, ob er David hatte fangen können.

Wenn er es nicht geschafft hätte, dann hätte Dumbledore ihn doch nie auf diese Mission geschickt – oder? Harry spürte, wie er allmählich eine Migräne bekam und hörte auf, über David nachzudenken, oder vielmehr über Dumbledores verzwickte Pläne.

* * *

Als Samstagnachmittag herankam, amüsierte sich Harry über die steigende Nervosität der künftigen Todesser. Er selbst wusste, dass Voldemort sich nicht zeigen würde. 

Jetzt ging es so langsam ans Eingemachte, anderenfalls würde er David niemals finden und es fehlte ihm auch schlicht und ergreifend die Zeit. Wenn David tatsächlich ein Professor war, würde Voldemort es die Schüler wissen lassen, wem sie vertrauen konnten.

Severus war ebenfalls sehr nervös und die Tatsache, dass Herry so gelassen war, machte ihn nur noch nervöser.

„Wie machst du das nur!", rief Severus schließlich aus.

„Reg dich nicht auf, wir werden sowieso nur seine Handlanger zu sehen bekommen. Das wird nur eine kleine Veranstaltung sein, um uns junge Leute zu beeindrucken."

„Du redest wie ein Erwachsener."

„Severus, du solltest ein wenig deine Gefühle verbergen. Ich lese in dir wie in einem offenen Buch. Komm schon, streng dich etwas an. Glaub an dich, schließlich kannst du nur an dich selbst glauben."

Allein Malfoy und Bellatrix schienen nicht gar so nervös, doch das lag sicherlich daran, dass sie schon auf einer solchen Versammlung gewesen waren.

Harry hielt sich während des Hogsmeade-Ausflugs also die ganze Zeit an die Slytherins.

Als der Moment kam, gingen sie in eine dunkle Gasse des Dorfes, die Harry nicht kannte. Es war eine schlecht beleuchtete Gasse und nur ein einziges mysteriöses Geschäft befand sich in dieser Seitenstraße.

Harry glaubte einen Augenblick lang, dass sie in dieses Geschäft gehen würden, doch Malfoy trat durch eine... Mauer? Es handelte sich offensichtlich um genau dasselbe System wie auf dem Londoner Bahnhof.

Harry trat durch die Absperrung und sie befanden sich in einem großen Raum. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer und es waren mindestens fünf Todesser anwesend.

Es kamen etwa ein Dutzend Schüler – alle aus Slytherin. Natürlich war Sophie nicht da, was Harry beruhigte, ebenso wie Narzissa Black... In der Tat war das einzige anwesende Mädchen niemand anderes als Bellatrix Black.

Ein Todesser löste sich von der Gruppe und kam auf die Jugendlichen zu.

„Verbeugt euch vor mir!"

_Also wirklich! Der hält wohl seine Träume für die Wirklichkeit oder was!_, dachte Harry.

Natürlich verbeugte sich fast jeder aus purer Angst. Nur Severus, Malfoy und Black waren zusammen mit Harry stehen geblieben.

„Habt ihr ein Problem mit der Rangordnung?", wollte der Todesser wissen.

Noch immer keine Reaktion.

Harry beschloss, das Wort zu ergreifen.

„Ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht vor einem Diener verbeugen. Als ob du mir Angst machen würdest!"

_Okay, das war vielleicht ein wenig dumm, sich das erste Mal gleich so Paroli zu bieten. Kann ich nicht ein Mal meinen Mund halten? Ich wusste, dass es eine schlechte Idee war..._

„Du wirst es bereuen, das gesagt zu haben, Bürschchen!"

Harry kreierte seinen Schild um sich herum, doch er wusste, dass der folgende Spruch ihn durchdringen würde. Er wusste, welcher Spruch kommen würde...

„_Crucio_!"

Der Schild konnte nur einen kleinen Teil der Macht des Unverzeihlichen abblocken.

Harry wälzte sich nicht auf dem Boden, doch er schrie. Als ob man schweigen könnte, wenn man mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt wurde...

„Reicht dir das oder soll ich weitermachen?"

Bei dieser Bemerkung verbeugte sich Severus.

„Mach ruhig weiter, ich werde mich nur vor einer einzigen Person verbeugen und das bist nicht du."

„_Crucio_!"

_Und noch einer! Also wirklich, Harry! Du ziehst Probleme echt an. Zeit, dich zu verteidigen..._

Der zweite Cruciatus-Fluch brachte Bellatrix und Malfoy dazu, sich zu verbeugen, was Harry erstaunte. Er wusste nicht, dass Malfoy und Black so gehorsam waren. Oder vielleicht war er es, der vollkommen den Verstand verloren hatte...

Harry ließ dem Todesser, der mittlerweile ärgerlich wurde, keine Zeit, in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren.

„_Expelliarmus_!"

Der Todesser verstand nicht einmal, was vor sich ging. Er spürte, wie sein Zauberstab ihm entrissen wurde und er gegen die gegenüberliegende Mauer krachte, wobei er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Harry stand noch immer und sah die vier verbliebenen Todesser aus seinem eisigen Blick heraus an. Diese beratschlagten sich ein paar Minuten und die anderen Schüler sahen Herry ängstlich an.

Harry seinerseits betrachtete noch immer den Todesser.

„Nun, nach diesem sehr... interessanten Zwischenfall, heißen wir euch willkommen. Wir haben euch kommen lassen, um eure Loyalität gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord zu testen. Er plant, das Schloss anzugreifen, doch dafür müsst ihr uns von Dumbledores Gewohnheiten erzählen."

„Was wollt ihr wissen?", erwiderte Harry kühl.

„Wann isst er zu Abend?"

„Wie alle anderen Schüler um acht Uhr."

„Wo befindet sich sein Büro?"

„Im dritten Stock hinter einem Wasserspeier."

„Das Passwort?"

„Er ändert es oft."

„Du kennst es nicht?"

„Ich gehe nicht oft in sein Büro, ich meide es sogar."

„Warum?"

„Der Phönix."

„Welcher Phönix?"

„Dumbledore besitzt einen Phönix und der kann es spüren, auf welcher Seite man steht. Ich möchte nicht enttarnt werden."

„Schön."

Die anderen hatten nichts gesagt. Harry fand das pathetisch, als ob Voldemort Schüler nach Dumbledores Gewohnheiten fragen würde... Hielten diese Idioten sie wirklich für so dumm! Das ganze hier war nichts weiter als ein Test um herauszufinden, was ein Schüler antworten würde.

Denn Dumbledores Gewohnheiten interessierten Voldemort ungefähr so sehr wie die Information, was Bella zum Frühstück gegessen hatte.

Die Todesser sagten, sie sollten gehen – alle, bis auf Herry.

„Dein Name und dein Haus?"

„Herry Praott und ich bin in Slytherin."

„Warum hast du keine Angst vor uns?"

„Ich werde niemals Angst vor Dienern haben."

„Hast du also keine Angst zu sterben?"

„Nein."

Harry bedachte die Todesser mit einem Blick, den sie nicht ertrugen. Er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte. Es war wirklich zu einfach! Voldemort hatte ihnen einen Haufen Unfähiger geschickt...

Er verließ den Raum und kehrte auf die Straße zurück, wo die anderen Slytherins bereits auf ihn warteten.

Alle sahen ihn mit Respekt und sogar Angst in den Augen an. Harry tat nichts, um dies zu ändern.

Als er im Schlafsaal angekommen war, musste er sich Severus' Befragung unterziehen.

„Weißt du, ich dachte, du wärst vollkommen verrückt. Vielleicht bist du auch total durchgeknallt."

„Als ob ein paar unfähige Todesser mir Angst machen könnten. Du wärst auch mächtiger gewesen als sie, das war doch nichts als ein dämlicher Test. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie Dumbledores Gewohnheiten wissen wollten? Nein, das war ein Test und ich denke, dass der wahre Test das Verbeugen gewesen war."

„Du hast dir zwei Crucios eingefangen!"

„Und? Ich hab's überlebt. Er hat sie noch nicht mal richtig ausführen können."

„Du hast aber trotzdem geschrieen. Ich hatte... ich hatte Angst... um dich", murmelte Severus sehr leise.

Diese Bemerkung brachte Harry zum Grinsen.

„Hör mir zu, Severus, ich hab dir gesagt, dass du nie jemandem vertrauen sollst, erinnerst du dich? Ich verspreche dir eines: Du kannst _mir_ vertrauen. Du kennst meine Absichten und ich habe dir vertraut. Ich gebe dir mein Vertrauen."

„Warum? Warum ich?"

„Und warum nicht du?"

„...Danke."

„Freunde?", fragte Harry, wobei er ihm seine Hand darbot.

„Freunde."

Während des Abends bemerkte Harry, dass sein kleines Erlebnis mit den Todessern ihn sozusagen zum Chef der Slytherins gemacht hatte oder jedenfalls war er ranggleich mit Malfoy.

Das wurde besonders beim Abendessen deutlich. Ab der fünften Klasse aufwärts warteten alle Schüler, bis er herunterkam, um zum Essen zu gehen. Sie gingen alle hinter Herry her und wenn dieser irgendetwas verlangte, wurde es ihm sofort gebracht.

Harry mochte das ganz und gar nicht, tat jedoch nichts, um dem ein Ende zu setzen. Immerhin hatte er seinen Frieden. Nun, nicht ganz. Sophie hatte diese neue Wende sehr wohl bemerkt und das hatte zur Folge, dass sie sich nur noch mehr von ihm distanzierte.

Am selben Abend noch wusste jeder, dass der neue „Chef" der Slytherins niemand anderes als Herry Praott war.

* * *

Der nächste Tag war sehr wichtig, da das Spiel zwischen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff stattfand. Harry wusste schon vorher, dass Gryffindor gewinnen würde, wollte aber um nichts auf der Welt ein Quidditchspiel verpassen. Das Spiel war interessant, auch wenn alle auf die Gryffindors wetteten. 

Die Slytherins waren nur da, um dem Spektakel beizuwohnen; manche von ihnen hofften noch auf einen Unfall bei den Gryffindors... vor allem Malfoy.

Alec war noch immer Ansager und natürlich favorisierte er wieder das Team der Gryffindors.

Das Spiel dauerte nicht allzu lange. Offensichtlich wollte James so viele Punkte wie möglich gewinnen, wo sie das letzte Spiel verloren hatten. So endete das Spiel etwa nach einer Stunde und Gryffindor gewann mit 190 zu 10.

Die Slytherins waren über diesen Sieg alles andere als erfreut, doch sie rächten sich so gut sie es konnten in den Gängen, wobei sie auf die Kleinsten losgingen.

Vor allem Malfoy amüsierte sich prächtig mit den Erst- und Zweitklässlern Gryffindors. Harry fand das unglaublich dumm und schwach. Es freute ihn jedoch, dass die Rumtreiber nicht mehr Severus angriffen. James respektierte, was er ihm gesagt hatte.

Harry arbeitete jede Nacht an der Beherrschung der Elemente und an der Verwandlung seiner Plüschtiere. Das Wasser schien ihm absolut nicht gehorchen zu wollen. Es war zum Verzweifeln. Er versuchte es immer und immer wieder, doch nichts geschah.

Er dachte schon, sich in seinem Element geirrt zu haben, doch was sollte es sonst sein? Er wäre beinahe im See ertrunken... wenn das kein Zeichen war...

Bei der Verwandlung ging es dagegen glücklicherweise besser voran, was ihn etwas versöhnte. Den Löwen brachte er schon fast perfekt hin und den Hund würde er sicherlich auch bald schaffen.

Harry wollte wirklich gerne wissen, wie weit die Rumtreiber mit der Beherrschung der Elemente waren. Vielleicht könnten sie ihm helfen.

Die Gelegenheit ergab sich Anfang der nächsten Woche, Dienstag, um genau zu sein, der Vortag seiner Strafarbeit.

Er bezweifelte, dass Remus in bester Form wäre. Er ging in sein übliches Klassenzimmer und trainierte, ohne zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen. Schließlich warf er einen Blick auf seine Karte und sah, dass James und Sirius auf dem Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer waren.

„Hallo Herry, können wir reinkommen?", fragte Sirius.

„Natürlich. Ich wollte euch sehen."

„Wegen der Beherrschung der Elemente?"

„Genau. Wie weit seid ihr?"

„Nun, ich glaube, dass ich eine kleine Flamme schon ganz gut im Griff habe", meinte Sirius.

„Ich kann schon eine Fackel beherrschen", brüstete sich James. „Und du?"

„Nichts."

„Nichts!", rief Sirius erstaunt aus.

„Wir waren uns sicher, dass du schon den ganzen See beherrschen würdest", scherzte James.

„Nein, absolut nichts. Nicht mal einen kleinen Tropfen. Ich frag mich langsam schon, ob wirklich das Wasser mein Element ist."

„Aber du hast doch eindeutig das Wasser als Zeichen gehabt", entgegnete James.

„Nun, wenn man bedenkt, dass meine Freunde zu Wasser geworden sind und ich beinahe ertrunken wäre, müsste man das meinen. Aber ich bin mir absolut nicht mehr sicher."

„Was sollte es denn sonst sein?", fragte Sirius.

„Eines der anderen drei Elemente. Aber in dem Fall würde es nicht zu meiner Vision passen."

„Erzähl uns, was du gesehen hast", meinte James.

Und so erzählte Harry ihnen von seiner Vision, ohne zu präzisieren, wer seine Freunde gewesen waren.

„Meinst du, der Sonnenuntergang könnte etwas zu bedeuten haben?", schlug Sirius vor.

„Die Sonne hat sich im Wasser reflektiert. Ich weiß nicht, was das bedeuten sollte."  
„Das ergibt dann also goldenes Wasser", scherzte Sirius.

„Was für ein Idiot du manchmal sein kannst", seufzte James.

„Und du, Mr Holzkopf, du aber auch!"

James und Sirius kabbelten sich weiter, während Harry nachdachte.

Es war wirklich verzwickt! Vielleicht sollte er mal das Feuer ausprobieren. Immerhin war er ein Gryffindor durch und durch und sein eigener Vater beherrschte das Feuer – oder lernte es zumindest zu beherrschen.

„Wie seid ihr das Ganze denn angegangen?"

„Ähm... wir haben mit dem Feuer gespielt?", kicherte Sirius.

James verdrehte die Augen. „Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich, Sirius."

„James, kannst du eine Flamme aus dem Nichts heraufbeschwören?"  
„Jep", machte James überheblich.

„Dann mach mal, bitte."

James schloss die Augen für ein paar Sekunden und eine Flamme erschien über seiner rechten Hand.

Harry fixierte sie einen Moment lang, ehe sie verschwand.

„Woran denkst du, wenn du sie heraufbeschwörst?", wollte Harry neugierig wissen.

„Einfach an eine Flamme. Zum Anfang musste ich sie mir wirklich vorstellen, aber jetzt klappt es schon, wenn ich mich ein bisschen konzentriere."

Harry konzentrierte sich und stellte sich das goldene Wasser aus seinem Traum vor. Diesmal erschien das Wasser in seiner Hand, doch es war vollkommen golden.

„Okay, _das_ ist jetzt wirklich seltsam", meinte Harry.

„Wem sagst du das", stimmte Sirius zu.

„Versuch das mal gegen die Mauer zu werfen", schlug James vor, wobei er auf das goldene Wasser in Herrys Händen wies.

Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen, doch anstatt an der Mauer herunterzulaufen, wie es Wasser normalerweise tat, löste es ein kleines Licht aus und hinterließ eine schwarze Spur an der Mauer.

„Ähm... kannst du das erklären?", fragte Sirius unsicher.

„Keine Ahnung, was das soll", entgegnete Harry, der auch nicht mehr verstand als die anderen.

„Man hat mir nie gesagt, dass es mehr als vier Elemente gibt", wunderte sich James.

„Weil es nur vier gibt", erwiderte Harry.

„Aber was..."

„Ich weiß nicht. Muss eine gute Erklärung dafür finden", meinte Harry.

„Wir könnten zu Dumbledore gehen und ihn fragen", fiel James ein.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage", rief Harry plötzlich aus. „Ich will es ihm nicht sagen! Ich meine... er wird wissen, dass wir etwas Verbotenes gemacht haben und... ich verbiete euch, zu ihm zu gehen, ist das klar?"

„Okay, Herry, kein Problem... Na ja, wenn du mit der Beherrschung deines Elements weiterkommst... halt uns auf dem Laufenden, ja?"

„Klar, Jungs... Danke, James, dass du mir gezeigt hast, wie es geht. - Na ja, ich muss dann mal gehen, sonst verzeiht mir Severus diese Eskapade nie."

„Überwacht er dich so streng?"

„Schlimmer als meine Mutter", meinte Harry scherzhaft.

„Ach, übrigens, Herry", fragte Sirius nun, „können wir wissen, warum oder vielmehr wie du zum Chef der Slytherins geworden bist?"

„Der Chef der Slytherins? Findet ihr nicht, dass ihr da etwas übertreibt? Wenn ihr den von dem lästigen Verhalten sprecht, das sie mir wie ein Hund folgen, dann ist das eine lange Geschichte..."

„Dann sag uns die groben Züge", verlangte James, der von der Wendung, die das Gespräch annahm, sehr interessiert war.

„Lucius hat mich noch mal herausgefordert, nur dass ich ihn diesmal im Gemeinschaftsraum vor aller Augen lächerlich gemacht habe. Also verhalten sich jetzt alle so seltsam."

„Du musst wirklich angsteinflößend sein, wenn du wütend bist", stellte Sirius fest, der ihm alles abgekauft hatte.

„Okay, ich muss dann jetzt wirklich gehen. Ich hoffe, euch wiederzusehen."

„Wir kriegen dich schon noch mit einem Streich dran, Praott", entgegnete James.

Harry kehrte in seinen Schlafsaal zurück und ging unter Severus' tadelndem Blick ins Bett.

* * *

Am nächsten Abend hatte er die lang erwartete Strafarbeit. Zumindest würde er sie zusammen mit Hagrid machen, worüber er sich freute. Er könnte endlich mal wieder mit dem Halbriesen reden. Es war lange her, dass er sich mit ihm unterhalten hatte. 

Den ganzen Tag über sahen ihn die Schüler komisch an, als ob sie sich sicher wären, dass er nicht wiederkommen würde, dass er seine Strafarbeit nicht überleben würde.

Harry amüsierte sich innerlich darüber köstlich.

Am Morgen bekam Harry beim Frühstück Besuch von Hedwig, die sich begann, einsam und verlassen zu fühlen. Harry gab ihr etwas von seinem Toast ab. Sie zog die Bewunderung vieler Mädchen auf sich und alle waren enttäuscht, als sie am Ende des Frühstücks wieder davonflog.

Der Schultag verlief ganz gut. Der Professor für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war fröhlicher als üblich, doch Remus schien etwas enttäuscht aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Strafarbeit Herry nicht auszumachen schien.

Am Abend erwartete Hagrid ihn vor seiner Hütte. Harry war überpünktlich.

„Strafarbeit, also, hm?"

„Ach, der Lehrer mag mich nicht besonders."

„Un' warum das?"

„Ich bin zu mächtig für ihn."

„Wenn du das sagst... Haste die Einhörner wieder geseh'n?"

„Ähm... ja, aber das letzte Mal hab ich gesehen, wie ein Fohlen geboren wurde."

„Da haste aber Glück gehabt, weißte das? Sie fohlen nur in der Nacht... un' sicher nich', wenn ein Mensch in der Nähe is'."

„Die Stute hatte Schwierigkeiten beim Fohlen. Ich hab zugesehen. Man hat mir immer gesagt, dass man nie einschreiten sollte in so einem Fall."

„Da haste auch Recht. Einhörner sin' reine Wesen. Die brauchen uns nich'!"

„Ich hab ihr aber trotzdem geholfen."

„Was! Aber da hattest du kein Recht nich' zu! Das is'... ein Sakrileg."

„Der Hengst hat mir nicht wirklich eine Wahl gelassen. Ich hab getan, was er von mir verlangt hat."

„Un' dem Kleinen geht's gut?"

„Wir können ja nachschauen gehen", meinte Harry, wobei er Hagrid zuzwinkerte.

„Weißte, du bist für 'nen Slytherin wirklich nett."

Sie gingen also zu der Lichtung und der Leithengst kam direkt auf Harry zu, um ihn zu begrüßen.

Hagrid schien sehr erstaunt darüber, meinte aber schließlich: „Also, wo is' der Kleine?"

Harry suchte mit den Augen die Herde ab, fand das Fohlen jedoch nicht, als ihn plötzlich etwas von hinten anstupste.

„Ah, da isses ja", kicherte Hagrid.

Nachdem Harry mit dem Fohlen etwas gespielt hatte, meinte Hagrid: „Okay, geh'n wir mal die Knospen such'n, damit du ins Bett kommst."

„Ich glaube, dass Professor Israndos nicht will, dass ich heute Nacht schlafe."

„Aber der Professor wird nichts erfahr'n", grinste Hagrid.

Mitten in ihrer Suche hörten sie ein Heulen und ein Wolf kam auf sie zu.

Harry erkannte ihn sofort und beschwor eine unsichtbare Mauer um sich und Hagrid, die der Wolf nicht durchdringen konnte.

Auf einmal erschienen ein Hund, ein Hirsch und eine Ratte hinter dem Wolf...

* * *

James, Sirius und Peter hatten alles geplant. Sobald Hagrid und Herry weg wären, würden sie zu Remus gehen. 

Als sie die Heulende Hütte erreichten, war Remus immer noch er selbst und sie unterhielten sich ein Weilchen. Sie kamen überein, dass niemand in dieser Nacht die Heulende Hütte verlassen würde, das wäre zu gefährlich für Herry und Hagrid und Remus wollte nicht, dass er daran schuld war, wenn es noch einen Werwolf in Hogwarts gäbe.

„Okay, dann bleiben wir hier", stimmte Sirius mürrisch zu.

„Das ist sicherer, Sirius", meinte Remus. „Versteh mich bitte..."

„Ich versteh dich Remus, keine Sorge. Ich will doch auch nicht Hagrids und Herrys Leben gefährden."  
„Danke", brachte Remus noch heraus – die Verwandlung begann.

Während Remus sich verwandelte, nahmen James, Sirius und Peter ihre Animagiform an.

Doch der Wolf war nicht damit einverstanden, eingeschlossen zu bleiben! Glücklicherweise waren Sirius und James da, um ihn daran zu hindern auszubrechen, doch der Hirsch und der Hund wurden allmählich müde und das Unabwendbare geschah: Moony gelang es auszubrechen.

Sobald er draußen war, rannte er auf den ersten Geruch zu, der ihm in die Nase stieg: Ein Mensch im Wald!  
Er rannte auf den Geruch zu und innerhalb kürzester Zeit stieß er auf zwei Menschen. Er lief auf den kleineren zu, doch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte, stieß er gegen eine Mauer. Herrys Mauer, die er nicht sah. Er griff abermals an, doch die Mauer war noch immer da.

„Herry, bist du dir sicher, dass das den Wolf von uns fernhalten wird?"

„Ja, er wird uns nicht erreichen. Wir können die Knospen suchen."

„Schau, Herry... der Hund hat deine Mauer überschritten."

„Das ist normal, nur der Wolf kommt nicht durch."

Sirius hatte Angst gehabt, als er gesehen hatte, dass Remus die Hütte verließ. Er hatte noch mehr Angst bekommen, als Moony geradewegs auf Herry und Hagrid zugerannt war. Doch dann hatte er gesehen, dass Herry eine unsichtbare Mauer kreiert hatte und war erleichtert gewesen.

Er wollte zur Sicherheit Herrys Mauer testen, doch er konnte einfach hindurchgehen. Das verstand er nicht. Als er Herrys Erklärung hörte, musste er sich eingestehen, dass der Junge wirklich sehr intelligent war.

Der Hund ging auf Herry zu und leckte seine Hand. Harry lächelte ihn an und kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren.

„Okay, hör zu. Du bist wirklich süß, aber ich muss Knospen suchen. Ich kann dir sagen, das ist todlangweilig. Aber wenn ich die Knospen nicht mit zurückbringe, kriegt mein Professor eine Krise – das könnte zwar ganz witzig sein, doch ich glaube, dass ich mir dann von Lily eine Standpauke anhören könnte."

Die Knospen befanden sich auf einem Baum mitten auf einer Lichtung. Es war eine noch größere Lichtung als die der Einhörner und einfach bezaubernd. In deren Mitte stand eine einsame Weide am Ufer eines kleinen Sees. Sie wurde vom Licht des Vollmondes beschienen und es war ein unglaublicher Anblick.

Der Wolf griff noch immer die unsichtbare Mauer an, ohne Herry oder Hagrid erreichen zu können. Er wurde es einfach nicht müde. Der Hund versuchte, ihn ein wenig abzulenken, gab die Versuche jedoch nach einer Weile auf.

Harry betrachtete den Baum. Die Knospen waren ganz oben. Sie mithilfe von Magie herunterzuholen könnte ihre Wirkung schwächen, sodass Harry beschloss hinaufzuklettern. Das war nicht einfach, vor allem, da es sich um keine gewöhnliche Muggelweide handelte: Die Äste des Baumes besaßen rote und blaue Stacheln. Eine gefährliche Farbe, die hochgiftig war...

Erst am frühen Morgen war Harry zufrieden mit seiner Ernte und kletterte den Baum wieder herunter. Er bemerkte sofort, dass die Rumtreiber wieder weg waren: Die Sonne ging auf und Remus musste sich wieder in der Heulenden Hütte für die Verwandlung befinden...

Die Rumtreiber mussten sicherlich schon wieder in ihrem Schlafsaal sein.

„Gut, ich werde das hier Professor Isandros geben."

Sobald sie an Hagrids Hütte ankamen und sich verabschiedet hatten, zog Harry die Karte zu Rate heraus und stellte nicht nur fest, dass die Rumtreiber tatsächlich in ihrem Schlafsaal waren – er fand auch den Ort, wo sich Israndos' Wohnräume befanden. Der Lehrer schien friedlich zu schlafen.

Harry lachte innerlich. Er würde den Professor wecken gehen, das würde ihm Spaß machen.

Als er vor dem Gemälde ankam, das einen Teich mit einem Kobold zeigte, der sich gerade darin badete, klopfte Harry kräftig an.

Nach ein paar Minuten öffnete sich das Porträt und sein Verteidigungslehrer stand verschlafen und im Morgenmantel vor ihm.

„Was, Praott? Ich hoffe, dass Sie einen guten Grund dafür haben, mich um fünf Uhr morgens zu wecken!"

„Ja, ich bringe Ihnen Ihre Knospen", entgegnete Harry mit einem großen scheinheiligen Grinsen.

„Meine Knospen... wovon reden Sie überhaupt?"

„Ich rede von meiner Strafarbeit und ich bringe Ihnen, was Sie von mir verlangt haben. Und nun entschuldigen Sie mich, ich werde schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht, Professor."

Harry war zufrieden. Er hatte seinen Hassprofessor geweckt und in schlechte Laune versetzt. Er ging schnell in seinen Schlafsaal zurück und legte sich angezogen schlafen, wobei er aus den Augenwinkeln eine kleine Phiole auf seinem Nachttisch bemerkte...

Ungefähr fünf Minuten später spürte er, wie er geschüttelt wurde. „Nein... noch nicht... will schlafen."  
„Das glaub ich dir gern, aber du hast nicht wirklich eine Wahl. Also steh auf und zwar ein bisschen plötzlich!", drang Severus' Stimme zu ihm durch.

„Mitleid, Sev... hab Mitleid mit mir..."

„Ich hab dir einen Trank vorbereitet, der dich den ganzen Tag wach halten wird, was willst du mehr!"

„Danke, ich stehe in zwei kleinen Minuten auf...", meinte Harry, der hoffte, wieder einschlafen zu können.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage! Es ist sieben Uhr und du wirst jetzt zum Frühstücken runterkommen. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass die meisten Slytherins im Gemeinschaftsraum auf dich warten, damit sie zum Frühstück gehen können."

„Oh, das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Können die mich nicht in Ruhe lassen!"

„Auf jetzt!"

Harry stand widerwillig auf und ging ins Bad, wo er eine heiße Dusche nahm, um richtig wach zu werden. Doch das machte ihn nur noch schläfriger.

Als er erst einmal angezogen war, nahm er den Trank und fühlte sich sofort in bester Form. Innerlich dankte er Severus und ging hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Alle und schien in bester Form zu sein!

Harry pries Snapes Begabung für Zaubertränke. Sie machte sich wirklich bezahlbar. Besonders deutlich wurde ihm dies, als er die Große Halle betrat und zum Gryffindor-Tisch sah...

„James", meinte Sirius, wobei er einen schnarchenden James anstieß.

„Nein, Mama, noch nicht... Noch fünf Minuten..."

„James!", wiederholte Sirius, wobei er ihn etwas entschlossener schüttelte.

„Mmmmh... Mama, ich hab gesagt, noch nicht."

„Prongs..."

„Was?"

„Ich bin nicht deine Mama."

„..."

„James, wach auf. Schau dir Herry an. Der ist in top Form. Er muss mir unbedingt sagen, wie er das macht."

„Wovon sprichst du?"

„Von Herry."

„Ah... und was ist mit dem?"

„Sag mir bitte, dass du das absichtlich machst."

„Was?"

„Nichts... Iss!"

Harry war wirklich erheitert, als er sah, wie verschlafen die Rumtreiber im Unterricht waren. Ihr Trank in Zaubertränke war bedauernswert, während der von Herry und Snape perfekt war.

Snape war wirklich gut darin, Harry zu unterrichten und letzterer war enttäuscht, nicht früher bemerkt zu haben, dass er ein gutes Herz hatte.

* * *

Harry versuchte im Laufe der Woche, Sophie anzusprechen, doch diese mied ihn: Sobald sie ihm auf einem Korridor über den Weg lief, kehrte sie um; beim Essen setzte sie sich nur neben die Erstklässler und Harry begann allmählich, die Nase voll zu haben. Er war nicht nur frustriert, dass er nicht mir ihr sprechen konnte, doch zu sehen, wie sie ihn derart mied, machte ihn wütend. 

Sein Status als „Chef" der Slytherins verfestigte sich noch, selbst Malfoy machte ihm gegenüber Eingeständnisse. Zum Beispiel durfte er mit Narzissa reden.

So hatte Harry erfahren, dass sie ein lebensfrohes Mädchen war und er hatte Mitleid mit ihr, was aus ihr werden würde. Er hatte sie nur ein einziges Mal als Erwachsene gesehen und alles, was er da gesehen hatte, war eine ausdruckslose Maske gewesen, ein überheblicher Blick...

Er hatte weiterhin erfahren, dass sie weiße Rosen liebte. Harry hätte auf Narzissen getippt, hatte sich jedoch geirrt.

Mehrmals hatte Malfoy sie in einer langen Unterhaltung verstrickt erwischt und nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er etwas gesagt.

Bei den Essen ging es auch lustig zu: Sobald er sich irgendwo hinsetzte, war er von Bellatrix, Narzissa und auch Malfoy – und natürlich Snape – umgeben. Auch Lestrange und Rosier waren nie weit.

Die Gespräche waren todlangweilig, doch manchmal kamen sie auf schwarze Magie zu sprechen und in solchen Momenten hörte Harry aufmerksam zu und stellte Fragen.

Da er so viele Fragen stellte, war niemandem der Slytherins sein Interesse für schwarze Magie entgangen: Bellatrix war entzückt davon; dies bewies schließlich, auf welcher Seite er stand. Was sie nicht wusste, war, das Harry die Sachen nicht mit ihrer Einstellung sah.

Und natürlich erhoben sich alle, sobald das Essen beendet war und Herry aufstand, abgesehen von den Erst- und Zweitklässlern, welche die Situation noch nicht ganz verstanden.

Harry amüsierte sich köstlich darüber. Er hatte einmal ausprobiert auszustehen, sich dann wieder hinzusetzen und war schließlich abermals aufgestanden. Sie hatten es ihm alle gleichgetan wie anhängliche Hunde. Es war pathetisch und all das weswegen? Weil er einen Todesser gegen eine Mauer geschleudert hatte und dieser das Bewusstsein verloren hatte?

Außerdem hatte Harry nichts Neues von Voldemort gehört, was ihn überaus enttäuschte. Er hatte gedacht, dass ihm sein kleiner Auftritt zu Ohren kommen würde, aber nichts...

Dies bewies Harry jedoch nur, dass sie Voldemort total egal waren; es war nichts als ein kleiner, gewöhnlicher Test gewesen.

* * *

Das Quidditchspiel würde am nächsten Tag stattfinden und das Wetter wurde immer schlechter. Harry war mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass sie im Regen spielen würden. 

Dieses künftige Spiel erinnerte ihn an das Quidditchspiel in seinem dritten Jahr... das erste Spiel, das er je verloren hatte, das Spiel gegen Hufflepuff. Aber das war schließlich die Schuld der Dementoren gewesen. Zur Sicherheit würde er seinen Zauberstab zu diesem Spiel mitnehmen.

Doch momentan war sein einziges Ziel, die Verwandlung seiner Plüschtiere und die Kontrolle über die Elemente zu lernen.

Also nahm er seine zwei Kuscheltiere, seinen Tarnumhang und die Karte des Rumtreibers und schloss sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer ein.

Er freute sich, als er nach einer Stunde Training die Verwandlung des Löwen perfekt beherrschte. Nun hatte er zwei Tiere nur für sich: einen Löwen und einen Wolf.

Es fehlte nur noch Padfoot und er hätte drei Tiere – oder eher drei Beschützer.

Doch mit der Verwandlung von Padfoot hatte er noch immer Schwierigkeiten... Er musste noch einmal den Hund sehen, da es ihn weitergebracht hatte, ihn bei seiner Strafarbeit zu sehen.

Die Beherrschung seines „Elements" ging auch vorwärts. Wenn er sich sehr stark konzentrierte, konnte er zwei goldene Wasserkugeln heraufbeschwören. Der Explosionsfleck, der jedes Mal entstand, wenn er die Kugel an eine Wand warf, war jedoch nur sehr klein. Harry war aber dennoch zufrieden überhaupt etwas zustande zu bringen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, was dieses etwas war.

* * *

Samstagabend hatte er endlich wieder die Gelegenheit, mit den Rumtreiber zu reden. 

Er traf sie in einem leeren Klassenzimmer an.

„Hallo Jungs", rief Harry erfreut aus.

„Herry, du hast uns erschreckt", meinte Remus.

„Wie hast du uns gefunden?"

„Ich bin hier vorbeigekommen und hab eure Stimmen erkannt", log Harry. In Wirklichkeit hatte er sie dank der Karte gefunden.

„Also, bist du heute gar nicht mit deiner 'Bande' unterwegs?", machte Sirius sich lustig.

„Nein, die haben mich nur genervt. - Wie geht es eigentlich Lily?"

„Sprichst du nicht mit ihr?"

„Mit den ganzen Todessern, die mir immer nachlaufen, ziehe ich es vor, sie lieber nicht anzusprechen, wenn du's genau wissen willst."

„Na ja, dann entledige dich halt ihrer. Wozu trainierst du schließlich mit deinem Element?", zuckte Sirius die Schultern.

„So einfach ist das nicht", erklärte Harry. „Habt ihr Fortschritte gemacht?"

„Schau her", meinte James stolz.

Er beschwor zwei Flammen in jeder Hand herauf. Sirius' Flamme war noch etwas klein, während Remus eine prächtige, große Flamme hatte.

„Und du?", wollte Remus wissen. „Wie weit bist du mit dem Wasser?"

„Das ist seltsam... Haben sie es dir noch nicht erzählt?"

„Ähm... nein... zeig doch mal."

Harry konzentrierte sich und beschwor die beiden goldenen Kugeln herauf.

„Was ist das denn?"

„Das ist die große Frage", warf Sirius fröhlich ein.

„Warte. Sieh dir das mal an, Remus", meinte Herry, womit er die Kugeln gegen die nächste Wand warf.

Eine kleine Explosion fand statt und die schwarzen Spuren waren an der Mauer zu sehen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass es mehr als vier Elemente gibt", staunte Remus.

„Das haben wir auch gedacht. Aber ich bin sicher, _dass_ es nur vier gibt. Also muss ich weiter trainieren, um eine Antwort darauf zu finden, was das soll."

„Hey, es ist schon spät. Hast du nicht ein Spiel morgen Früh?"

„Ja", grinste Harry. „Ich sollte dann mal gehen. Ich hoffe, ich sehe euch morgen beim Spiel?"

„Kannst auf uns zählen", sagte Sirius.

* * *

Bettruhe war schon vor ein paar Minuten gewesen... vor einer guten halben Stunde, um genau zu sein und Severus war wie immer noch wach und wartete auf ihn. 

Harry hätte es nie zugegeben, aber er liebte diese Art, mit der Severus ihn überwachte. Er fühlte sich seltsam geborgen. Jemand machte sich Sorgen um ihn. Nicht um Harry Potter, den Jungen, der lebt, sondern um ihn, Herry...

Nur wenige sorgten sich wirklich um ihn.

„Ich nehme an, dass du draußen warst?"

„Nein, ich hab an meinem Element geübt und nicht gemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen ist", erwiderte Harry aufrichtig.

„Erinnerst du dich daran, dass du morgen ein Spiel hast und es dir nicht erlauben kannst, müde zu sein? Du hast uns das letzte Mal schon genug Angst gemacht."

„Ich hab nichts gemacht, das letzte Mal. Ich hab mich damit zufrieden gegeben, den Schnatz zu fangen."

„Nun, diesmal wirst du dich damit zufrieden geben, den Schnatz ohne gefährliche Stunts zu fangen."

„Ja, ich werd's versuchen", meinte Harry in einem nicht sehr überzeugenden Ton.

„Nein, du wirst es nicht versuchen, du wirst es machen."

„Na ja, ich nehm an, wir werden das morgen sehen... gute Nacht, Sev."

„Sev? Seit wann benutzt du eine Verkleinerungsform?"

„Ach, ich finde, das klingt... niedlicher."

„Ich will aber nicht, dass das niedlicher klingt!"

„Oh, komm schon, spiel hier nicht den großen Bösen. Ich behalte dein Geheimnis für mich."

„Welches Geheimnis?"

„Dass du nett sein kannst."

„Ich bin nicht... nett..."

„Ja, klar", murmelte Harry nur, womit er Severus zuzwinkerte und sich schlafen legte.

Severus konnte nur noch über Herry nachdenken: Er wusste, dass er viel riskierte, da er ein Spion war, aber zugleich zeigte er Severus eine Seite von sich, die er sonst niemandem zeigte. Er zeigte sich ohne seine Maske, vollkommen natürlich und Severus hatte in ihm einen Freund gefunden... Sein einziger Freund. Er war froh, Herrys Vertrauen zu haben und er selbst hatte ihm auch sein Vertrauen gegeben.

Jedoch wusste Severus nicht, dass Herry mit James Potter und seiner Bande befreundet war und seine Ferien im Anwesen der Potters verbracht hatte. Wenn er das herausfinden würde, würde es ihrer Freundschaft sicherlich enormen Schaden zufügen...

* * *

Sonntag kam, doch die Vögel sangen nicht und auch die Sonne schien nicht – der vorausgesehene Regen kam. 

Harry betrachtete das Wetter durch das Fenster. Es war erbärmlich: Es regnete stark, jedoch schien es nicht windig zu sein, das war ein Vorteil.

Wie jeden Morgen seit etwa einer Woche warteten fast alle Slytherins auf Herry, um in die Große Halle zu gehen.

Malfoy nutzte dies, um mit ihm zu reden: „Das Wetter meint es nicht gerade gut mit uns."  
„Ja, hab ich gemerkt. Aber wenn kein Wind aufkommt, haben wir Glück. Dann ist der Schnatz leichter auszumachen und der Besen leichter zu kontrollieren."

„Ja, das ist gut, weil man nicht gerade behaupten kann, dass alle aus unserem Team fliegen können."

„Ich dachte, dass du das nicht mal bemerkt hättest."

Malfoy ging auf die Spitze nicht ein. „Alles, was ich will, ist gewinnen."

„Ich glaube, das haben selbst Crabbe und Goyle verstanden. Unnötig, mir das noch mal zu sagen."

„Ich will so viele Punkte wie möglich Vorsprung haben, um den Pokal zu gewinnen."

„Wir haben gute Chancen, ihn zu gewinnen, immerhin haben wir schon das erste Spiel gewonnen. Das zweite wird nicht viel schwieriger sein."

„Ich mag es, wenn dein Wetteifer angefacht ist... Begnüg dich damit, den Schnatz zu fangen, damit wir einen guten Vorsprung bekommen."

„Klar, Kapitän", erwiderte Harry, wobei er das letzte Wort betonte.

Sie hatten endlich die Große Halle erreicht und man sah es den Gryffindors und Hufflepuffs an, dass sie froh waren, nicht in diesem Regen spielen zu müssen, während die Ravenclaws weniger erfreut schienen.

Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie ein Spiel hatten, gelang es Harry nicht wirklich, etwas zu essen. Sein Magen lehnte ganz einfach jegliche Nahrung ab. Er brachte nur ein wenig Orangensaft herunter...

„Komm schon, Herry, iss ein wenig. Du sollst schließlich nicht vom Besen fallen", meinte Severus.

„Aber nicht doch. Mach dir keine Sorgen."

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen. Ich sag das nur, weil ich will, dass wir das Spiel gewinnen."  
Harry wusste sehr genau, dass Severus sich Sorgen machte, dies aber nicht die anderen Slytherins wissen lassen wollte.

Schließlich kam der große Augenblick. Die beiden Quidditchmannschaften standen auf, um in die Umkleideräume zu gehen, während die anderen zum Quidditchfeld gingen.

„Gut, ich will, wie üblich, einen Sieg sehen. Einen noch gewaltigeren als das letzte Mal. Ich will, dass jeder sieht, dass wir die mächtigste Mannschaft von Hogwarts sind und ich will unter allen Umständen diesen Pokal gewinnen!"

Harry seufzte innerlich auf. Hielt Draco wohl auch derartige Reden wie sein Vater?

Sie stellten sich vor der Tür auf und hörten, wie Alec die Mannschaft der Ravenclaws enthusiastisch ansagte. Harry war sich sicher, dass er von ihrer Mannschaft nicht so begeistert sprechen würde.

„Kommen wir also zur Mannschaft der Slytherins. Ihr Kapitän ist Malfoy und..."

Harry hörte nicht zu. Der Ton war so kühl, dass man sofort bemerkte, wen der Ansager favorisierte. Nun, er würde enttäuscht sein.

„Und Sucher ist... Praott."

„Wow! Seinen Namen hatte er mit so viel Ekel ausgesprochen!

Harry war schon auf seinem Besen und hatte dem gegnerischen Sucher gegenüber Stellung bezogen. Er warf Alec einen finsteren Blick zu, der daraufhin still wurde.

Einen Moment lang war alles still. Harry nutzte diesen Augenblick, um sich zu vergewissern, dass er seinen Zauberstab noch hatte.

Dann ertönte ein Pfiff und Alec fand auf einmal seine Stimme wieder und begann, das Spiel zu kommentieren.

Harry hatte Malfoy verstanden: Er sollte den Schnatz nicht suchen, bis sie einen guten Vorsprung hatten. Also amüsierte er sich, indem er auf seinem Besen durch die Lüfte jagte und einige Flugtechniken übte.

Plötzlich fiel ihm auf, dass der Such der der Ravenclaws ihm folgte.

_Also ehrlich, die Ravenclaws ändern wohl nie ihre Taktik. Kleben sich an den gegnerischen Sucher dran, um gleich da zu sein, wenn der den Schnatz sieht..._

Harry vergnügte sich also damit, den Sucher überall hinzuführen. Manchmal umrundete er einen Klatscher, um sich zu amüsieren. Der Sucher der Ravenclaws bekam dabei einmal einen Klatscher ab, jedoch einen nicht sehr harten...

„Und schon wieder ein Tor für Slytherin... 50 zu 0." Man hätte meinen können, dass man auf einer Beerdigung war, so freudlos verkündete Alec den Punktestand.

Harry dagegen war wirklich stolz, weil die Slytherins sich nicht so brutal zeigten wie bei den Gryffindors und sogar fair spielten.

Das Spiel begann allmählich, langweilig zu werden. Es regnete noch immer und Harry spürte, dass er vollkommen durchnässt war. Es stand mittlerweile achtzig zu null und Harry wollte ein wenig Spaß haben.

Er stieg also noch höher in die Lüfte. Von hier aus hatte er eine unglaubliche Sicht auf das Schloss, aber auch auf das Spiel und seine Zuschauer.

Er begegnete James' amüsiertem Blick, der ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ. Sirius grinste, wie immer und Remus hatte einen ernsthaften Ausdruck aufgesetzt. Peter dagegen sah lieber der Ravenclaw-Mannschaft zu.

Dann begegnete Harry Lilys Blick aus ihren grünen Augen. Sie schien etwas ängstlich, ihn so hoch oben zu sehen.

Dumbledore war nicht anwesend und Harry war etwas gekränkt, aber der Schulleiter hatte sicherlich weitaus wichtigere Dinge zu erledigen.

Harry bemerkte auch, dass Slytherin ein weiteres Tor geworfen hatte und alle Slytherins das Spiel erfreut verfolgten, während die drei anderen Häuser traurig wirkten.

„Bewunderst du die Aussicht, oder was?"

„Und wenn das der Fall wäre?", gab Harry dem Sucher der Ravenclaws zurück, der ihn gerade angesprochen hatte.

„Du suchst gar nicht den Schnatz?"

„Nein, es ist wirklich amüsant zu sehen, wie du mir überall hinfolgst! Ich hab mich gut vergnügt, stell dir vor!"

Der Sucher schien die Tatsache nicht gut aufzunehmen, dass er sich eine Stunde lang von einem Slytherin an der Nase hatte herumführen lassen. Er flog wieder hinunter, um besser nach dem Schnatz suchen zu können.

Harry dagegen stieg noch höher. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr die Gesichter der Zuschauer unterscheiden, dann nicht einmal mehr die anderen Spieler. Schließlich konnte er gar nichts mehr ausmachen, als ob er in den Wolken wäre.

Auf einmal wurde er von einem Windstoß überrascht. Er versuchte sich an dem durchnässten Besenstil festzuhalten, doch dieser war so glitschig, dass er herunterfiel.

Er ließ sich fallen im Glauben, dass Dumbledore ihn sicherlich retten würde, so wie in seinem dritten Jahr... nur, dass Dumbledore diesmal nicht da war.

Harry drehte sich in der Luft um und bemerkte, dass das Stadium wirklich schnell näher kam und sein Gehirn arbeitete immer langsamer... was konnte er tun?

Er würde sicherlich nicht in der Vergangenheit sterben, oder? Er hörte wie aus weiter Ferne, wie die Leute schrieen. Er musste nachdenken und zwar schnell, weil der Boden sich wirklich schnell näherte.

* * *

Einmal mehr vergnügte sich Herry auf einem Besen. Es war seltsam zu sehen, wie ein so verschlossener Junge sich derart öffnen konnte, wenn er in der Luft war. 

James war schon immer von seiner Art zu fliegen fasziniert gewesen. Schon, als er neben ihm geflogen war, hatte er gespürt, dass Herry gut fliegen konnte, aber ihm zuzuschauen war noch faszinierender. Er machte Flugzüge ohne Probleme, das war... große Kunst.

James hatte sofort erkannt, dass der Sucher der Ravenclaws Herry folgte und dieser sich einen Spaß daraus machte, mit ihm zu spielen. Man sagte doch, dass Ravenclaw das Haus der intelligenten war... Nun, dieser Sucher schien nicht zu ihnen zu gehören.

Slytherin führte jetzt mit achtzig zu Null und Herry beobachtete das Spiel ruhig von oben. James sah ihn ein paar Sekunden amüsiert an, ehe Herry in die Höhe verschwand.

James dachte, er machte dies, um sich mit dem Ravenclaw zu amüsieren, doch dieser kam scheinbar zornig wieder herunter. Er musste zweifelsohne verstanden haben, dass er Herry auf den Leim gegangen war.

Schon über zwei Minuten hatte James Herry nicht mehr gesehen und er wurde langsam unruhig.

„Ich sehe Herry gar nicht mehr", meinte plötzlich Sirius.

„Ich auch nicht", erwiderte James.

„Man könnte fast meinen, du wärst besorgt", bemerkte Remus amüsiert.

„Ich? Überhaupt nicht... nur... ich würde ihn gerne lebend wieder sehen, das ist alles."

„Ja, klar. Oder in anderen Worten: Du bist besorgt", lachte Sirius.

Sirius, James und Remus suchten den Himmel ab, als James plötzlich erleichtert aufatmete: Er hatte Herry gefunden. Jedoch war er ganz und gar nicht mehr erleichtert, als er sah, dass Herry einen freien Sturz hinlegte.

„Oh bei Merlin, er hat seinen Besen nicht... er wird auf dem Boden aufschlagen!"  
Dieser einfache Satz brachte alle Gryffindors, die in der Nähe saßen, dazu aufzusehen.

„Was können wir nur tun?", rief James panisch.

„Ich... ich... ich... weiß nicht", stotterte Sirius. „Ihm ein Paar Flügel anbieten?"

„Oh, Sirius, wie kannst du jetzt nur Witze machen? Er wird sterben!"

„Beruhig dich, James", meinte Remus. „Denk lieber nach, was wir machen können."

Sie sahen wieder hoch zu Herry, als plötzlich ein Schrei ertönte und alle die Szene verfolgten.

Lily hatte diesen Schrei ausgestoßen und war daraufhin ohnmächtig zu Boden gesunken.

Die ganze Schule starrte wie versteinert auf den fallenden Körper.

* * *

Man konnte nichts sagen, Herry flog wirklich gut... Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass seine Flugtechniken exzellent waren. 

Severus bemerkte sofort, dass der Sucher der Ravenclaws nicht einmal den Schnatz suchte. Er folgte einfach Herry. Doch Severus lachte innerlich, als er sah, wie sich Herry aus dieser Tatsache einen Spaß machte. Er verfolgte weiter das Spiel und freute sich, als ein Jäger aus der Fünften ein neues Tor für ihr Haus schoss.

Als er wieder zu Herry aufsah, fand er ihn nirgends. Er runzelte die Stirn und sah, dass der Sucher der Ravenclaws zum Spielfeld zurückkehrte.

Severus fixierte noch immer die Wolken. Zugleich versuchte er, seinen Herzschlag zu beruhigen. Herry tauchte nicht wieder auf...

Dann sah er etwas... Es war Herry - aber ohne Besen! Aus so großer Höhe und mit einer solchen Geschwindigkeit würde er diesen Sturz nicht überleben...

Severus begann in Panik auszubrechen. Was konnte er tun? Er bekam aus den Augenwinkeln mit, dass die Gryffindors die Situation ebenfalls bemerkt hatten.

Er hatte nur Zaubertränke im Kopf, er war nicht gerade einer der Besten in Zauberkunst.

Vielleicht könnte Dumbledore... aber er stellte schockiert fest, dass dieser nicht anwesend war.

Was konnte er machen? Sein Herz begann noch schneller zu schlagen als ohnehin schon, als er sah, wie Herrys Körper immer tiefer fiel... nichts würde ihn aufhalten...

_Oh, bei Merlin!_

Er schloss die Augen und betete mit all seiner Kraft...

* * *

Harry fühlte, wie er fiel und sah ein, dass die Situation wirklich kritisch war... Sein Gehirn schien nicht mehr zu funktionieren. Sein Besen war sicherlich irgendwo in ganz weiter... Sein Besen! Er hatte seinen Zauberstab dabei! 

Ohne weiter nachzudenken streckte er den Zauberstab gen Himmel und sprach die Formel, die ihm vielleicht das Leben retten könnte: „_Accio Besen_!"

* * *

James war vollkommen in Panik ausgebrochen. 

Sirius betrachtete wie gelähmt die Szene. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, seine Augen zu schließen.

Lily lag noch immer auf dem Boden, umgeben von Gabrielle und Anne.

Remus seinerseits schien die Hoffnung noch nicht aufgegeben und suchte nach etwas, um Herry zu retten. Aber was?

Die Zeit war für Sirius stehen geblieben. Sein Gehirn hatte aufgehört zu arbeiten. Er sah die Szene und es gelang ihm nicht, etwas zu finden, womit er Herry retten könnte.

Er sah, wie dieser die Hand hob. Vielleicht ein letztes Gebet?

* * *

Severus hörte auf zu atmen. Er versuchte nachzudenken, doch konnte keinen Gedanken ergreifen. 

Er sah, wie sein Freund, sein einziger Freund, fiel, ohne etwas tun zu können.

Er spürte, wie ihm eine Träne die Wange hinablief. Eine Träne vor Scham. Scham darüber, nichts für diejenigen tun zu können, die man liebte.

Doch auf einmal hob Herry seine Hand gen Himmel. Was konnte er nur vorhaben?

Severus bemerkte, dass Herry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt. Was tat er da bloß?  
Alle Spieler hatten aufgehört zu spielen und waren so baff, dass sie absolut nichts machten. Sie sahen nur diese unförmige Masse an, die auf sie zuflog. Sie verstanden, was vor sich ging, als sie sahen, dass diese Masse niemand anderes war als Praott ohne Besen.

* * *

Harry bemerkte, dass er bei den höchsten Zuschauerränge angekommen war. Das kritische Stadium war erreicht. Würde sein Besen zu lange brauchen um anzukommen? 

Er sah ihn nicht und fing an, es mit der Angst zu tun zu bekommen... Angst, nicht mehr zu leben, Angst zu sterben und Voldemort am Leben zu lassen. Er, der ihn als einziger besiegen konnte...

Er hatte die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben, als er einen goldenen Blitz vor sich sah. Aus reinem Reflex schlossen sich seine Finger um das so begehrte Objekt... doch wozu nutzte einem der Schnatz, wenn man stirbt?

Harry drehte sich mitten in der Luft um und sah den Boden viel zu schnell auf sich zurasen. Er stürzte an den Spielern vorbei und als er deren Gesichter sah, überkam ihn die Lust loszulachen: Immerhin besser lachend sterben als weinend. Und das tat er auch: Er lachte...

Der Boden war nunmehr nur noch zehn Meter entfernt. Das war's. Es war vorbei. In zwei Sekunden wäre er tot...

Als plötzlich ein Holzstil neben ihm auftauchte. Ohne nachzudenken und aus purem Reflex griff er danach, setzte sich darauf und leitete die knappste Kehrtwende seines Lebens ein.

* * *

James sah, wie Herry sich umdrehte. Dieser Junge sah dem Tod genau ins Gesicht. Wenn das kein Mut war, hieße er nicht mehr James Potter! 

Er war noch erstaunter, als Herry plötzlich anfing zu lachen.

Dann, auf einmal, verstand er Herrys Handbewegung: Er hatte seinen Besen gerufen und dieser kam gerade eben an.

Er sah, wie Herry daraufsprang und eine gefährliche Kehrtwende vollführte.

* * *

Severus betete darum, dass, was auch immer Herry versucht hatte, es ihm gelingen möge... 

Er sah, wie Herry sich umdrehte und hörte sein Lachen.

Alle waren so still, dass jeder sein Lachen hören konnte – oder war es Weinen? Wie konnte man in einem solchen Moment nur lachen?

Plötzlich sah er, wie Herry eine Bewegung machte und eine Kehrtwendung machte... Der Besen! Er hatte seinen Besen zu sich gerufen... Es war so einfach...

* * *

Er war sicher und gerettet... Harry hatte sich wieder richtig auf seinen Besen gesetzt und an Höhe gewonnen. 

Er lachte noch immer. Er musste sich nur die Gesichter der Schüler ansehen, um noch lauter zu lachen.

Er sah Malfoy an, der ganz bleich war, und hielt die Hand mit dem Schnatz hoch.

Auf einmal fingen die Slytherins an zu jubeln.

„Und... ähm... Slytherin gewinnt... nach einem spektakulären... Sturz... oder geplanten Flug, das kann man nicht so genau sagen... von Herry Praott... mit 240 zu 0 Punkten."

Harry landete auf dem Boden und brach zusammen. Der Druck war zu stark gewesen; er hatte dem Tod zu nahe ins Auge gesehen. Er hätte daran gewöhnt sein müssen mit Voldemort und allem, aber nein...

Man kann sich an den Tod einfach nicht gewöhnen, auch wenn man ihm noch so oft nur knapp entkommt.

tbc...


	24. Der Duellierclub – 1

**18. Kapitel: Der Duellierclub - Teil 1**

* * *

Dieser so besondere und so bekannte Geruch war das erste, das Harry wieder erkannte. Dieser saubere, klinische Geruch – mit anderen Worten: der Geruch des Krankenflügels. 

Der Geruch, der von Harry so sehr verhasst war. Und doch war es immer wieder dieser Geruch, der ihn zurück ins Leben holte. Was auch immer er tat, er fand sich früher oder später immer im Krankenflügel wieder.

Als Harry es wagte, seine Augen zu öffnen, wurde er von hellem Licht geblendet – warum musste im Krankenflügel auch alles so weiß sein? Aus purem Reflex schloss er die Augen sogleich wieder und öffnete sie erst ein paar Sekunden später wieder vorsichtig, damit sich seine Augen an das helle Licht gewöhnen konnten.

Er setzte sich auf und sah sich im Zimmer um: Es musste Mittag rum sein, wenn er vom Licht ausging. Das Spiel war sicherlich schon beendet, da war er sich sicher, doch er war sich noch einer anderen Sache sicher: Es war nicht Sonntag.

Das Spiel hatte bei extrem schlechten Wetterbedingungen stattgefunden, jetzt dagegen war das Wetter wirklich schön. Also war es sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass es derselbe Tag war.

Harry erinnerte sich an seine letzte Handlung, bevor er das Bewusstsein verloren hatte: Der Sturz war wirklich beeindruckend gewesen, er war überzeugt gewesen, dass er ihn nicht überleben würde. Der Höhepunkt war, dass er auf dem Weg nach unten den Schnatz gefangen hatte! Wer konnte von sich schon behaupten, so viel Glück zu haben? Niemand, das war ebenfalls sicher!

Harry wollte gar nicht an den Moment denken, da er nicht nur Severus, sondern auch den Rumtreibern – und vor allem Lily – gegenüberstehen würde... Sie würden ihm dieses Abenteuer sicherlich vorhalten.

In dem Moment unterbrach Madam Pomfrey seine Gedanken, die den Krankenflügel betrat und sich regelrecht auf ihn stürzte:

„Endlich wach, Mr Praott, Sie können stolz auf sich sein! Sie sind hier nicht nur Dauergast, Sie können sich auch rühmen, uns allen den Schock unseres Lebens versetzt zu haben! Und da spreche ich nicht nur für mich."

„Mir geht es sehr gut, danke der Nachfrage. Welcher Tag ist heute? Wann kann ich gehen? Jetzt sofort? Ich fühle mich ganz ausgezeichnet, keinerlei Nebenwirkungen."

„Könnten Sie nicht noch etwas schneller sprechen, damit ich Sie noch weniger verstehe? Erstens: Es ist Mittwoch und Sie sind jetzt schon drei Tage lang bewusstlos gewesen. Zweitens: Nein, Sie können nicht gehen. Und Drittens bin ich es, die sagt, ob es Ihnen gut geht oder nicht."

Nach der Untersuchung, die Harry widerwillig über sich ergehen ließ, erklärte die Krankenschwester: „Nun, körperlich gesehen sind Sie noch immer müde: Ihre Muskeln haben sich noch nicht ganz erholt. Ihr Körper hat viel zu viel Adrenalin produziert, weshalb Sie sich etwas geschafft fühlen. Sie werden also bestenfalls erst Morgen gehen können. Außerdem müssen wir sehen, wie es Ihnen psychisch geht. Nach einem derartigen Fall."

„Ich hab nicht vorgehabt, vom Besen zu fallen. Obwohl das Gefühl wirklich genial ist! Immerhin hab ich gute Reflexe und bin unbeschadet davongekommen, oder?"

„Unbeschadet? - Wenn alle Schüler so wären wie Sie, wäre ich schon längst ins St. Mungos zwangseingeliefert worden!"

„Seien Sie doch nicht so streng mit sich", scherze Harry.

„Nun, Sie müssen viel essen und ich verbiete Ihnen ausdrücklich, das Bett zu verlassen. Ich werde zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit eine unsichtbare Mauer um Ihr Bett legen. So kann ich wenigstens sicher sein, dass Sie diesen Krankenflügel nicht verlassen, bevor ich es Ihnen erlaube."

„Aber... aber das ist unfair! Sie haben kein Recht dazu!"

„Ich habe das Recht, mich um meine Patienten zu kümmern und das sogar gegen deren Willen."

„Das ist Freiheitsberaubung! Ich werde mich beschweren!

„Ja, ja. Sie werden es schon aushalten und ruhen Sie sich gut aus, sonst können Sie sicher sein, dass ich Sie morgen Abend noch nicht gehen lassen werde, sondern erst sehr viel später."

Harry war wütend – nein, das war nicht ganz der richtige Ausdruck. Er war höchst erzürnt und regte sich innerlich wahnsinnig über diese Krankenschwester auf! Nun, okay, er musste zugeben, dass sie Recht hatte, dass er wirklich vorgehabt hatte, sich einfach davonzustehlen, aber musste sie seine Pläne gleich so strikt durchkreuzen? Abhauen war nun zu einem unmöglichen Unterfangen geworden!

Er war also gezwungen, sich brav hinzulegen und abzuwarten, bis alle ankamen, um ihn zu tadeln. Der Tag würde einfach klasse werden!

Er versuchte seit nicht einmal einer Stunde vergeblich, sich mehr als drei Schritte von seinem Bett zu entfernen, auch wenn er jedes Mal gegen diese nervige Mauer rannte, als Severus auftauchte. Allein beim Anblick seines Gesichtes wusste Harry, dass er sich eine schöne Standpauke würde anhören müssen... Immerhin wäre die Mauer endlich sehr... nützlich!

„Auch schon wach?"

„Wie du siehst, geht es mir prächtig. Wie geht's bei dir so? Hab ich viel Stoff verpasst seit unserem tollen Wochenende, an dem nichts Bemerkenswertes vorgefallen ist?"

„Nichts Bemerkenswertes vorgefallen? So nennst du also einen Tag, an dem du beinahe gestorben wärst – und mich bei derselben Gelegenheit beinahe umgebracht hättest, weil ich vor Angst fast gestorben wäre? Ansonsten geht es dir aber noch gut oder was?", meinte Severus in ruhigem Ton, was schlimmer war als wenn er geschrieen hätte.

„Bist du sauer?"

_Eine dümmere Frage ist dir wohl nicht eingefallen? Harry, ich glaube, dass du die Bronzemedaille für dumme Fragen verdient hättest! Gleich nach Sirius und James, natürlich._

„Ob ich sauer bin? Nein, überhaupt nicht! Ich habe nur gesehen, wie mein Freund einen beinahe tödlichen freien Fall hingelegt hat, fast auf dem Boden aufgeprallt wäre und ihm scheint das alles nicht einmal bewusst zu sein!"

„Okay, hör zu, mir _ist_ bewusst, was passiert ist. Ich schwör dir, dass ich diesen kräftigen Windhauch nicht darum gebeten habe, mich von meinem Besen zu reißen."

„Kräftiger Windhauch?"

„Ja, oder glaubst du vielleicht, dass ich gesprungen bin, um auf mich aufmerksam zu machen?"

„..."

„Severus, warum antwortest du nicht? Ich bin nicht suizidgefährdet!"

„Ehrlich, wenn man deine Einstellung ansieht, schwör ich dir, dass man sich manchmal die Frage stellt."

„Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich mein Leben beenden wollte? Nein, ich hab noch eine Menge Dinge zu erledigen und ich werde sicherlich nicht wegen einem Besen sterben. Das kann ich dir versprechen!"

Severus schien erleichtert, da sich ein halbes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht abzeichnete, dann näherte er sich dem Bett, doch er wurde von Pomfreys Mauer aufgehalten.

„Du hast sogar eine Mauer heraufbeschworen für den Fall, dass ich dir an die Gurgel gehen will, weil du mir so einen Schrecken eingejagt hast?"

„Wenn doch nur..."

„Es ist okay, ich bin nicht mehr sauer, du kannst die Mauer aufheben. Versprochen, ich werde dich nicht umbringen."

„Wenn ich's nur könnte."

„Könntest du mal in verständlichen ganzen Sätzen antworten? Weil ich wirklich nicht den Sinn einer solchen Mauer in diesem Krankenflügel verstehe, den du so sehr hasst... Warum solltest du eine Mauer heraufbeschwören, wo du hier schon längst hättest wegkommen können, seit du wach bist... oder aber..."

Severus' triumphierender Gesichtsausdruck sagte Harry, dass dieser die einzig logische Erklärung für diese Barriere gefunden hatte.

Severus brach in ein unkontrolliertes Lachen aus.

„Du findest das lustig, dass man mich gegen meinen Willen an dem Ort einsperrt, den ich am meisten hasse?"

„Bist du dir bewusst, dass sie bei mir noch nie derartige Maßnahmen hat ergreifen müssen? Dabei weiß absolut jeder, wie sehr ich diesen Krankenflügel hasse."

„Vielleicht kommst du nicht ganz so oft hier her. Und außerdem tut mir die Umgebung gar nicht gut! Dieser unerträgliche Geruch, diese weißen Mauern, das alles bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen! Ich hasse diesen Geruch und ich will weg hier!

„Und wann wirst du rausgelassen?"

„Morgen Abend, wenn alles gut läuft... oder wenn ich nicht vorher abhaue..."

Severus sagte nichts, versuchte aber nicht in Lachen auszubrechen beim Anblick von Herrys Miene. Das einzige Problem war, dass Herry der einzige war, der ihn zum Lachen bringen konnte...

„Okay, da du dich sowieso nur kaputtlachst, kannst du ja gehen. Der Unterricht fängt sicher bald an, nehm ich mal an..."

„Ja, ich bin ja schon weg. Ah, nein, eins noch: Professor Israndos ist unglücklich, dich nicht mehr im Unterricht zu sehen", erklärte Severus in ernsthaftem Ton, wobei er Herry zuzwinkerte.

„Ja, er fehlt mir auch sehr", lachte Harry.

„Ich komm morgen Abend wieder, um dich aus dieser Hölle zu holen."

„Severus, pass auf, du fängst an, richtig humorvoll zu werden... Ich glaube, ich habe einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich."

„Wenn du wüsstest, wie sehr."

Harry freute sich über den Verlauf seiner Freundschaft mit Severus. Ja, Severus Snape war wirklich sein Freund geworden... Das hätte er niemals für möglich gehalten. Es war so unwahrscheinlich gewesen! Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke, den er so sehr hasste, war sein Freund geworden und das schlimmste war, dass Harry darüber sehr froh war.

Harry verbrachte einen todlangweiligen Nachmittag: regungslos im Bett zu liegen war einfach nichts für ihn. Das nervte ihn mehr, als alles andere und die Tatsache, dass er aus dieser Hölle, wie Severus es so passend formuliert hatte, nicht abhauen konnte, senkte seine Laune auf einen Nullpunkt.

Jedenfalls bis jemand mit noch üblerer Laune in den Krankenflügel gefegt kam...

„Also ist es wahr? Du bist endlich wach! Dann kann ich dich ja endlich umbringen! WAS FÄLLT DIR EIGENTLICH EIN, MICH SO IN ANGST UND SCHRECKEN ZU VERSETZEN?"

„Hallo Lily."

„Hallo? Ist das alles, was du mir zu sagen hast? FÜR WEN HÄLTST DU DICH EIGENTLICH?"

„Hör zu..."

„NEIN, ICH WERDE DIR NICHT ZUHÖREN! WAS HAST DU EIGENTLICH IN DEINEM KOPF?"

„Unter uns: Das ist eine exzellente Frage... Sollte ich mal nachprüfen."

„Weißt du eigentlich, was für einen Schrecken du mir eingejagt hast? Ich hab's nicht mal ausgehalten. Ich bin ohnmächtig geworden. Ich bin später im Krankenflügel aufgewacht und hab dich gesehen, ausgestreckt als ob... als ob... als ob du tot wärst!"

„Aber ich bin es nicht. Sieh die Sache doch mal positiv."

„DIE SACHE POSITIV SEHEN?"

„Schrei nicht, Lily. Dann krieg ich nur wieder Kopfweh."

„WEIßT DU, WAS ICH DEINEM KOPFWEH SAGE?"

„Ich habe in der Tat eine grobe Idee."

„Ich hab den Eindruck, du machst dich über mich lustig. Oh, ich schwöre dir, dass ich, wenn ich deine Mutter wäre, dir mal ordentlich den Hintern versohlen würde und ich würde dir für mindestens ein Jahr das Quidditchspielen verbieten."

„Das würdest du wirklich tun? Das würdest du wagen?"

„Natürlich würde ich das wagen. Ich schwör dir, wenn ich Mutter werde, dann hat mein Kind Interesse daran, besser nicht so zu sein wie du, sonst setzt es eine ordentliche Tracht Prügel!"

„Das sagst du nur, weil du sauer bist, oder?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht, das mein ich vollkommen ernst!"

„Das muss wehtun!"

Lily schien sich zu beruhigen. Sie beschloss, sich neben Herrys Bett hinzusetzen... Oder eher sie versuchte es, denn als sie sich näherte, prallte sie gegen die unsichtbare Mauer.

„Hattest du so große Angst vor mir, dass du eine Mauer um dein Bett gezaubert hast?"

„Wenn doch nur..."

„Na gut, ich bin nicht mehr sauer, ich hatte nur so Angst um dich! Du kannst die Mauer aufheben. Versprochen, ich werde dir keine Tracht Prügel versetzen, auch wenn du es verdient hättest."

„Wenn doch nur..."

„Willst du, dass ich dir den Hintern versohle?"

„Nein! Sicherlich nicht! Aber ich hab die Mauer gar nicht heraufbeschworen, das war Madam Pomfrey. Und wenn ich es schaffen sollte, sie aufzuheben, kann ich dir versichern, dass ich den Rest meiner Schulzeit nicht überleben werde..."

„Sie hat Recht, das weißt du hoffentlich. Ich bin sicher, dass du schon versucht hast abzuhauen!"

„Ich hatte noch nicht mal Zeit, einen ordentlichen Fluchtplan zu entwerfen."

„Also hatte sie Recht."

„Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber ich war sicher, dass du damit einverstanden sein würdest."

„Natürlich! - Ich bin übrigens auch hier, um dir ein paar Hausaufgaben zu bringen, die wir aufbekommen haben, solange du... krank warst."

„Was haben wir auf?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Nicht viel... Ich kann dir helfen, wenn du willst: ein langer Aufsatz für Zaubertränke, dafür hab ich am längsten gebraucht. Dann noch einen in Verwandlung und einen in Verteidigung."

„Israndos hat uns was aufgegeben?"

„Nein, der Duellierspezialist."

„Der Duellierspezialist?"

„Ah ja, du bist ja noch nicht auf dem Laufenden. Für den Duellierclub sind Spezialisten nach Hogwarts geschickt worden, die uns beibringen sollen, wie man sich in einem Duell verhält, was die besten Angriffs- und Abwehrarten sind... so was alles. Es ist wirklich interessant."

„Und was für einen Spezialisten haben wir?"

„Die Gryffindors haben Potters Vater, der als Auror natürlich Erfahrung hat. Bei den anderen Häusern weiß ich nicht. Es gibt für jedes Haus einen Spezialisten."

„Ich bin sicher, dass sie den Slytherins einen Unfähigen geschickt haben, damit wir im Duellieren nichts lernen."

„Quatsch! Dumbledore will, dass wir alle auf dasselbe Niveau kommen. Außerdem, wer weiß, ob Kevin von den Slytherins aufgenommen worden wäre."

„Das wäre sicherlich ein schönes Spektakel geworden... Moment mal, du nennst ihn Kevin? Hat sich deine Beziehung zu James verbessert?"

„Meine Beziehung? Da musst du erst mal das Wort neu definieren. Nein, er ist immer noch ein arroganter unreifer Junge, nur... Ich gebe zu, dass ich in meinem Urteil ein wenig voreilig war."

„Na, Miss Evans, geben wir alles zu?"

„Ich gebe überhaupt nichts zu! Wenn er wieder seine dämlichen Klein-Jungen-Streiche macht, sehe ich ihn immer noch als unreif an, auch wenn er es ab und zu nicht ist..."

„Hast du dich eigentlich nie gefragt, wo dein Weihnachtsgeschenk herkam? Du bist doch im Prinzip sehr neugierig... Ich war überzeugt, dass du die Antwort schon gefunden hättest."

„Weil du weißt, wer es mir geschickt hat?"

„Entschuldige, Lily, aber wenn selbst ein Slytherin weiß, wo es herkommt, solltest du es wirklich auch wissen."

„Von James?"

„Jetzt heißt er also James? Und du wagst es, mir zu sagen, dass sich deine Beziehung zu ihm nicht verändert hätte!"

„Sehr lustig. Also ist es von Potter? Wie kannst du dir da so sicher sein?"

„Einfache Vermutung eines Slytherins oder... Weißt du was... Du solltest ihn vielleicht selber fragen... Na ja, vielleicht hat er Angst, dir zu antworten, aber einen Versuch ist es auf alle Fälle wert!"

Lily stand auf einmal auf und ging Richtung Madam Pomfreys Büro davon.

„Okay, vielleicht bin ich etwas weit gegangen, Lily, komm schon zurück. Du musst nicht gleich abhauen, du weißt sehr genau, dass ich mich nicht weiter wegbewegen kann... Das ist unfair!"

Nach knapp fünf Minuten kehrte das junge Mädchen mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zurück, öffnete ihre Büchertasche und konnte die Bücher ohne Schwierigkeiten durch die Mauer hindurchreichen.

„Wie... wie hast du das gemacht?"

„Das war ganz leicht. Madam Pomfrey hat mir erklärt, wie man die Mauer durchdringen kann... Jedenfalls mit leblosen Dingen, wie Schulbüchern. Somit kannst du ganz in Ruhe im Krankenflügel lernen."

„Ich kann's kaum erwarten!"

„Nun, ich muss langsam mal los, sonst komm ich zu spät zum Unterricht und unter uns, ich finde Kevin ja wirklich sehr nett, aber als Lehrer ist er furchtbar!"

„Viel Spaß", meinte Harry in traurigem Tonfall, da er selbst im Krankenflügel liegen bleiben musste.

„Ich schau morgen vielleicht noch mal vorbei. Falls nicht, sehen wir uns ja im Unterricht."

* * *

Lily war seit ihrer Ohnmacht übler Laune gewesen, doch seltsamerweise schien sie diesen Mittwochnachmittag ruhiger. 

„Bei Merlin, Lily, wen hast du denn als Punching Ball missbraucht?", fragte Gabrielle schließlich.

„War ich die letzten Tage wirklich so unerträglich gewesen?"

„Müssen wir auf diese Frage antworten?", mischte sich Anne vorsichtig mit ein.

„On, na schön. Sagen wir, dass ich meine Sachen geregelt habe und mich jetzt viel besser fühle."

„Oder mit anderen Worten: Potter muss sich ganz schön was angehört haben, was?", lachte Gabrielle.

„Ähm, nein, warum? Hätte ich sollen?", rief Potter, der plötzlich hinter den Mädchen auftauchte.

„Potter! Bist du krank, oder was? Einfach so hinter Leute schleichen und sie zu Tode erschrecken! Und hat man dir nie gesagt, dass es sich nicht schickt, bei Gesprächen anderer Leute zu lauschen?"

„Nun... Doch. Aber was willst du, ich bin ein ungehorsamer Junge... Jedenfalls bin ich froh zu sehen, dass du deine gute Laune wiedergefunden hast, Lily."

„Ja und ich bin sicher, dass du ihr irgendeinen Trank in den Orangensaft gemischt hast, um sie in so eine Stimmung zu versetzen, hab ich Recht?"

„Ähm... Gabrielle, hör auf, deine Geschichten zu erfinden", meinte Lily.

„Ein Mal, dass ich nichts angestellt habe", rief James freudig aus.

„Also, Lily", mischte sich nun auch Sirius ein, der gerade dazu trat, „wieder bei Laune? Hat sich James schon eine Ohrfeige eingefangen?"

„Wisst ihr was? Ihr beginnt mich allmählich wirklich zu nerven", erwiderte die Angesprochene mit gespielt entnervter Stimme.

„Also, wer ist der Glückliche, an dem du deine schlechte Laune ausgelassen hast und der sich zweifelsohne eine Ohrfeige von dir eingefangen hat?", fragte Remus sehr philosophisch, der gerade hinter Gabrielle getreten war und sie nun von hinten in die Arme schloss.

„Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen wollt: Ich war vorhin im Krankenflügel, wo ich eine kleine und ruhige Unterhaltung mit jemandem hatte."

„Herry ist wieder wach", riefen die drei Rumtreiber zugleich aus.

„Ja, ist er."

„Sein Aufwachen muss einfach super gewesen sein", lachte James. „Ich kann mir richtig die Fingerabdrücke auf seiner rechten Wange vorstellen – oder auf der Linken..."

„Aber was denkt ihr nur alle von mir? Ich hab ihm keine gescheuert!"

„Was hat dich davon abgehalten?", wunderte sich Anne.

„Ich bin doch nicht gewalttätig..."

Diese letzte Bemerkung rief diverse Lachanfälle vonseiten Sirius und James hervor.

„Na schön, es kann manchmal vorkommen, dass ich gewalttätige Schübe habe, aber diesmal war das nicht der Fall."

Die Gruppe verfiel in bedeutsames Schweigen.

„Oh, na schön! Madam Pomfrey hat eine unsichtbare Mauer heraufbeschworen, damit er nicht aus dem Krankenflügel entkommen kann und so hab ich ihm nicht die Ohrfeige verpassen können, die er verdient hätte."

„Die Erklärung können wir akzeptieren", meinte Anne erfreut.

„Eine Mauer?", wiederholte James, ehe er in ein unkontrollierbares Lachen ausbrach, in das auch Sirius sogleich mit einstimmte.

„Der Arme. Wisst ihr, ich bedauere ihn", bemerkte Gabrielle. „Solche Sachen passieren immer nur ihm. Jedes Mal, wenn irgendwas Großes passiert, steckt er mittendrin."  
„Ich stelle eine Wette auf", meine Anne unvermittelt.

„Ich hör dir zu", antwortete Sirius, der sofort wieder ruhig war.

„Ihr habt doch von dem Duellierspezialisten der Slytherins gehört?"

„Ähm... nein", antwortete Sirius ehrlich.

„Ich schon", warf James ein, der zu verstehen begann. „Mein Vater hat gesagt, dass sie 'um der Sicherheit willen' einen ziemlich... ungeschickten Ministeriumsabgeordneten ausgewählt haben. Jedenfalls einen nicht sehr gut qualifizierten, was das Duellieren anbelangt."

„Das haben sie nicht getan!", stieß Lily schockiert aus.

„Doch", antwortete Anne. „Und ich schlage eine Wette vor. Wie lange wird dieser Duellierspezialist bleiben, wenn Praott erst mal wieder im Unterricht ist? Er ist ja schon zu dem Professor nicht gerade sehr nett, aber bei einem unqualifizierten Ministeriumszauberer. - Also, wer nimmt die Wette an?"

„Okay, ich mach mit", meinte Sirius. „Ich gebe ihm fünf Tage."

„Du bist optimistisch", grinste James. „Ich setze auf vier."

„Aber nein, er wird bis zum Ende bleiben", bekräftigte Lily.

„Ich sage, ein Tag", verkündete Gabrielle.

„Findest du das nicht ein bisschen hart, Gab?", fragte Anne. „Also, ich nehme die goldene Mitte: drei Tage."

„Und was kann man gewinnen?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Ich bin Schiedsrichter bei dieser Wette und mache dafür selber nicht mit", erklärte Remus. „Der oder die Gewinnerin kann von einem der Mitwetter einen Gefallen verlangen."

„Egal was?", hakte Sirius nach.

„Egal was", bestätigte Remus.

Die Unterhaltung fand ein Ende, da der Unterricht bald beginnen würde.

* * *

Harry seinerseits ahnte nichts von dieser Wette. Er durchblätterte die Seiten, die Lily ihm gesagt hatte, fand jedoch nichts wirklich Interessantes darunter. In Verwandlung waren sie noch immer nicht weiter – wahrscheinlich weil kaum jemandem die geforderten Verwandlungen gelungen waren. 

In Verteidigung schienen sie gut vorangekommen zu sein, wobei Harry vermutete, dass dies an Kevin Potter lag. Die Slytherins hatten sicherlich einen nicht so guten Spezialisten, da die zukünftigen Todesser nicht aufs Duellieren vorbereitet werden sollten.

Wenn ihr Spezialist schlimmer als Isandros wäre, dann würde Harry keinerlei Verantwortung dafür übernehmen, was mit ihm geschehen würde...

Harry hasste diese Mauer... er hatte mit seinen Fäusten dagegen geschlagen, hatte mit allen möglichen Sprüchen, die er kannte, versucht, sie zu durchdringen – er schaffte es einfach nicht. Schließlich begnügte er sich damit, die Mauer und diverse Krankenschwestern zu verfluchen: „Vermaledeite Mauer! Wenn ich Pomfrey in die Hände kriege, werde ich... Ich weiß noch nicht genau, aber... Grrrrr... Blöde Mauer... Ich hasse diesen Ort... Ich hasse diese Mauer... Ich hasse..."

„Wirst du dich die ganze Zeit so aufregen?"

Harry hielt mitten in seinen Beschimpfungen inne und sah sich um. Doch da war niemand. Er atmete einmal tief ein, ließ sich wieder auf seinem Bett nieder und lauschte. Wegen seinen Flüchen hatte er die Stimme nicht erkannt.

Dank der geschärften Sinne des Löwen stellte er fest, dass sich drei weitere Personen im Krankenflügel aufhielten.

„Okay, ich werde aufhören, mich zu beschweren, James, aber ich habe den Eindruck, mich in einem Käfig zu befinden... Ein einfacher Löwe in einem Käfig... Im Zoo ist es genauso. Kommt euch die Tiere ansehen und gebt ihnen Leckerlis!"

„Ein Zoo? Was ist das?", fragte eine andere Stimme.

„Sirius, vielleicht solltest du ein Mal in Muggelkunde aufpassen."

„Also ich muss Herry da ganz Recht geben", erklärte die dritte Stimme.

„Danke, Remus."

„Bravo, Herry, du hast alle drei richtig."

„Dann könnt ihr ja den Umhang abnehmen. - Also, seid ihr auch gekommen, um mir eine Standpauke zu halten?"

„Nein, ich glaube, das hat Lily schon für uns erledigt. Ich bin übrigens froh, dich nach ihrem Besuch überhaupt noch lebend anzutreffen."

„Nur dank dieser Mauer. Mein Trommelfell ist dafür aber nicht gerade in bester Verfassung."

„Das glaub ich dir gerne. Da hab ich auch Erfahrung drin", grinste James.

„Jedenfalls kannst du dich damit rühmen, uns wirklich Angst gemacht zu haben, Herry", tadelte Remus ihn ernst.

„Weil du wirklich glaubst, ich wäre absichtlich vom Besen gesprungen?"

„..."

„Okay. Nein, ich bin nicht so suizidgefährdet, wie ihr annehmt."

„Nun, ich will nicht den Vertrauensschüler raushängen lassen, aber es ist schon spät und bald ist Bettruhe."

„Remus, mein Freund, seit wann respektieren wir die Bettruhe?", fragte Sirius.

„Seit ich da bin, um darauf zu achten", antwortete eine halb wütende, halb amüsierte Stimme.

„Lily?"  
„Nein, der Weihnachtsmann! Kommt schon, es ist Zeit, in den Schlafsaal zu gehen. Ich war sicher, ich würde euch hier finden. Beeilt euch, ich hab McGonagall ihre Runde machen sehen."

„Der Weihnachtsmann? Wer ist das?"

„Sirius, sag mir, dass du das absichtlich machst!", meinte James.

Harry musste lachend den Kopf schütteln. Die Rumtreiber hatten einfach die Gabe, ihn in gute Stimmung zu versetzen. Jedenfalls, solange er nicht an die Zukunft dachte. Es war schwer, nichts ändern zu können. Wenn doch nur... Er müsste nur eine einzige Sache machen, damit er niemals Waise werden würde... Aber hatte er überhaupt die Wahl? Nein, die hatte er nicht.

Als die Rumtreiber und Lily gegangen waren, verbrachte Harry die längste Nacht seit langem: Er wachte nicht nur alle Nase lang auf, sondern sein Bett war auch sehr unbequem. Außerdem bekam er langsam Hunger. Aber man musste dazusagen, dass er, als Pomfrey ihm zu Essen gebracht hatte, es nicht angerührt hatte. Das war seine Art gewesen zu zeigen, wie wütend er über seine Behandlung war.

Das einzige Problem war, dass sein Bauch jetzt zu knurren begann. Er hatte vergessen, was es bedeutete, Hunger zu haben. Bei den Dursleys war er daran gewöhnt, aber hier... Es war lange her, seit er richtig Hunger gehabt hatte.

* * *

Der nächste Morgen kam mit einer fast schon unerlaubten Langsamkeit und als Pomfrey endlich mit einem Tablett Essen hereinkam, tat Harry so, als ob er es nicht anrühren würde. Dann, als die Krankenschwester wieder in ihrem Büro verschwunden war, aß er es restlos auf. 

Das einzige, was er nicht einberechnet hatte, war der Schlaftrank, den Pomfrey in seinen Orangensaft gemischt hatte: Er schlief wie ein Stein bis zum späten Nachmittag durch.

Als er aufwachte, bemerkte er, dass er nicht allein im Krankenflügel war. Dumbledore saß neben seinem Bett.

„Ah, endlich erwacht? Sie haben allen einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt, ausnahmslos."

„Das tut mir Leid, ich bin nicht absichtlich vom Besen gefallen."

„Das habe ich schon vermutet, junger Mann."

„Da sind Sie aber der einzige, das können Sie mir glauben."

„Harry, ich bin eigentlich gekommen, um dich ein paar Dinge bezüglich der Slytherins zu fragen..."

„Was für Dinge?"

„Nun, zunächst einmal erstaunt mich die Einstellung, die sie dir gegenüber eingenommen haben."

„Ich sehe da kein Problem. Sie wissen, dass ich sehr mächtig bin und sind misstrauisch. Das ist alles."

„Gut, hast du mir sonst nichts weiter zu sagen? Hinsichtlich deine Mission vielleicht?"

„Nein, aber ich werde Ihnen Bescheid sagen, sobald es etwas Neues gibt."

„Perfekt. Ich habe auch eine exzellente Neuigkeit für dich: Du kannst heute Abend zum Abendessen in die Große Halle kommen. Nur noch ein paar Stunden hier und du bist frei."

„Danke."

Harry hatte Dumbledore angelogen und verspürte nun leichte Gewissensbisse deswegen, doch der Dumbledore der Vergangenheit durfte nicht zu viel über seine Mission erfahren.

Die Abendessenszeit wurde aufs sehnlichste erwartet. Für Harry war es eine reine Tortur, doch schließlich kam sie, ebenso wie Pomfrey.

„Schön, Sie haben Ihren Teil der Absprache gehalten. Ich werde Sie jetzt entlassen. Sie müssen unbedingt viel essen und vor allem zur Erholung eine ruhige Nacht verbringen."  
„Okay", entgegnete Harry trocken.

„Seien Sie mir nicht böse. Ich hasse es, solche Maßnahmen ergreifen zu müssen und Sie sind die erste Person, bei der ich derartige Mittel ergreifen musste."

„Kann ich jetzt gehen? Wenn Sie nicht irgendwo noch Ketten versteckt haben?"

„Gehen Sie schon und dass ich Sie nicht noch einmal vor September sehen muss!"

Harry verließ den Krankenflügel so schnell er nur konnte. Dafür gab es zwei Gründe: Der eine war, weil er den Krankenflügel so sehr hasste und der andere, weil er bereits spät zum Abendessen dran war, wie üblich, und wenn er zu spät kommen würde, läge die Aufmerksamkeit aller mal wieder auf ihm.

Als er vor der Großen Halle ankam, waren die Torflügel natürlich verschlossen. Er hoffte den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass seine Ankunft unbemerkt bleiben würde – welch Irrtum!

Er öffnete die Türflügel und glitt leise ins Innere. Der Lärm war ohrenbetäubend und er war nun überzeugt davon, dass niemand bemerken würde, dass er angekommen war.

Doch leider bemerkte ihn jemand und der Lärm machte einer Totenstille Platz. Harry starrte einen Moment lang ausdruckslos in die Menge. Dann glitt sein Blick zum Lehrertisch und er erkannte vier neue Gesichter. Eines davon kannte er, es war Kevins.

Anschließend ging er zügig zu seinem Platz zwischen Severus und Narzissa und ließ sich nieder.

Nach etwa fünf Minuten absoluten Schweigens, während derer sich Harry Kartoffeln und Hühnchen auf den Teller schaufelte, begann er eine unverfängliche Unterhaltung mit Narzissa und Severus, als ob nur sie drei in der Halle sitzen würden.

„Also... Was hab ich so im Unterricht verpasst?"

Dieser einfache Satz löste bei allen die Unterhaltungen wieder aus und ein paar Sekunden später achtete niemand mehr auf Herry Praott.

„Willst du das ehrlich wissen?", fragte Narzissa.

„Ja, klar, sonst hätte ich ja nicht gefragt. Ich gebe zu, dass ich auch erreichen wollte, dass die anderen wieder anfangen zu Reden, aber unter anderem wollte ich auch wissen, was so los war."

„Nun, wir haben einen ziemlich schlechten Duellierspezialist, noch schlimmer als unser Verteidigungslehrer. Ich dachte, dass das unmöglich wäre, aber anscheinend nicht... Ich frag mich, wie er ins Ministerium gekommen ist, weil meiner Ansicht nach ist das echt unmöglich!"

„Jedenfalls, was Narzissa sagen will, ist, dass er ungefähr auf Pettigrews Niveau ist."

„Das war ja klar! Das Ministerium will nicht, dass wir gut aufs Duellieren vorbereitet werden!"

„Jetzt erzähl aber mal du! Was ist am Sonntag eigentlich passiert? Abgesehen davon, dass ich dich hab fallen sehen, hab ich nämlich keine Ahnung, was vorgefallen ist."

Als Narzissa diesen Satz ausgesprochen hatte, senkte sich plötzlich der Lautspiegelpegel in der Großen Halle.

„Mein Besen war durchnässt und ein heftiger Windstoß hat mich überrascht. Ich bin gefallen, hab mich dann aber an den Aufrufezauber erinnert... Kein Grund, gleich einen großen Elefanten aus der Geschichte zu machen."

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Der Herr legt einen freien Fall hin, ohne eine Aussicht darauf, sich zu retten, aber es ist überhaupt nichts Erwähnenswertes..." Narzissa schüttelte missbilligend mit der Zunge schnalzend den Kopf.

Das Essen verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Die Schüler interessierten sich jetzt, da sie die Begründung hatten, nicht mehr für Herrys freien Fall.

Als Harry endlich in seinem Bett lag, schlief er zufrieden, endlich dem unbequemen Bett des Krankenflügels entkommen zu sein, alsbald ein.

tbc...

**

* * *

**

**Anmerkung:** Ich weiß, dass ich euch mit Eigenwerbung nerve, aber diese Fanfiction _müsst_ ihr einfach lesen. Wenn ihr nur einen kleinen Sinn für Humor habt, dann schmeißt ihr euch so weg bei der FF! „Verursachen Gedächtniszauber Gehirnschäden" heißt sie. Und wenn ihr keine Lust habt, meine Übersetzung zu lesen, dann lest wenigstens das Original „Do those memory charms cause brain damage?". Ihr verpasst was, wenn ihr es nicht lest, ehrlich.


	25. Der Duellierclub – 2

**18. Kapitel: Der Duellierclub – Teil 2**

* * *

Harry stand mit guter Laune auf, was sehr selten der Fall war. Zumindest seit Anfang dieses Schuljahres. Er ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, wo ihn die meisten künftigen Todesser bereits erwarteten. Er hatte ganz dieses lächerliche Ritual vergessen!

Er beschloss, sie einfach nicht zu beachten und ging mit seiner kleinen „Bande" zum Frühstück. Diese Ankunft wurde von Kevin Potter alles andere als gutgeheißen, der es gar nicht mochte, dass Harry, sein Enkelsohn, von so vielen dubiosen Slytherins umgeben war. Er warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu. Harry versuchte, ihn zu beruhigen, indem er die Augen verdrehte, was Kevin zum Grinsen brachte.

Das Frühstück verlief ereignislos. Das einzig Ärgerliche war, dass er noch immer nichts Neues von Sophie gehört hatte. Er sah sie nicht einmal mehr beim Essen, sie kam nicht zu ihm, um mit ihm zu sprechen. Er schwor sich, dass er sie so bald wie möglich aufsuchen wollte.

Endlich kam der Moment, da sie von dem Duellierspezialisten unterrichtet werden sollten. Allein diese Tatsache hätte Harry schon fröhlich gestimmt – wären da nicht diese Gerüchte gewesen, laut denen der so genannte Duellierspezialist völlig unfähig war. Alle Slytherins beschwerten sich über ihn, was nicht gerade ein gutes Zeichen war.

Harry betrat das Klassenzimmer und setzte sich auf seinen Platz, neben Snape. Er beobachtete, wie Professor Isandros ein paar Worte mit einem jungen Mann wechselte und dabei mit dem Finger auf ihn wies. Er warnte ihn zweifelsohne vor ihm.

Der Duellierspezialist war ziemlich klein, kaum größer als Harry. Dafür war er sehr kräftig gebaut, um nicht zu sagen fett. Zudem hatte er kaum Haare auf dem Kopf. Und dennoch musste er kaum älter als 25 sein.

„Nun, ich stelle mich noch einmal vor, da wir einen neuen Schüler haben. - Oder vielmehr einen kranken, der gerade aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen wurde. Ich hoffe, dass wir ihn nicht sofort dahin zurückschicken werden", sagte der Duellierspezialist, der offensichtlich scherzen wollte.

„Oh... mein... Gott", murmelte Harry. „Sag mir, dass das ein Alptraum ist. Ich werde gleich wieder aufwachen!"

„Ich denke, wir sollten Ihrem Klassenkameraden zeigen, was wir gelernt haben. Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Demonstration. Sind Sie einverstanden?"

„..."

Totenstille in der Klasse. Die Hälfte der Schüler schlief, die andere war zumindest nahe daran einzuschlafen.

„Gut, dann werde ich also jemanden wählen. Vielleicht der Schüler da hinten? Wie ist noch gleich Ihr Name? Der mit den schwarzen Haaren?"

„Oh, nein, habt Mitleid", stöhnte Severus unterdrückt.

„Könnten Sie etwas lauter reden? Ich habe Sie nicht verstanden."

„Severus Snape", antwortete er, während Harry sein Lachen unterdrücken musste.

„Ah, richtig. Nun, junger Mann, nur nicht so schüchtern. Kommen Sie hier vor."

„Warum ich?", beschwerte sich Severus leise, was Harry nur noch mehr zum Lachen brachte.

„Also, erinnern Sie sich daran, was wir durchgenommen haben?", fragte der Duellierspezialist, der sehr zufrieden mit seinem Einfall zu sein schien, einen Schüler an der Demonstration zu beteiligen.

„Die Gegenflüche?"

„Exakt. Und welche genau?"

„Den Zauber _'Protego'_."

„Ja, genau. Können Sie uns ein Beispiel vorführen? Ich greife Sie mit einem Spruch an und Sie verteidigen sich. Fangen wir mit einem einfachen Spruch an: _Blase_."

Eine hübsche Seifenblase kam aus dem Zauberstab hervor und flog langsam auf Severus zu, der sie mit einem gemurmelten _Protego_ zum Platzen brachte.

„Bravo. Sehr schön! Fünfzehn Punkte für Slytherin!"

„Na klar", schnaubte Harry in verächtlichem Ton.

„Haben Sie etwas zu sagen? Der Neue?"

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja, und zwar mehrere Dinge."

Die Klasse schien aufzuwachen. Das würde lustig werden.

„Sie wissen, dass dieser Spruch von jungen Müttern benutzt wird, um ihre kleinen Kinder zu amüsieren? Unter uns, ich denke nicht, dass man uns mit einem Seifenblasenangriff attackieren wird!"

Die Klasse begann zu kichern. Professor Isandros selbst war gegangen um nachzusehen, wie Kevin Potter mit der Klasse der Gryffindors zurechtkam.

„Ich sehe, dass Sie es verstehen, Ihre Klassenkameraden zum Lachen zu bringen. Vielleicht ändert sich das, wenn Sie vor der Klasse stehen! Sie springen für Ihren Kameraden hier vorne ein!"

Der Duellierspezialist war zufrieden: Es würde reichen, diesen Schüler hier zu bändigen, um die ganze Klasse zu bändigen. Ihm schwebten schon die Glückwünsche des Ministeriums vor für seine gute exemplarische Arbeit in Hogwarts.

„Aber mit dem größten Vergnügen."

Harry stand auf und trat vor, während sich Severus wieder setzte.

„Also, dann hören Sie mal gut zu. Ich werde Sie jetzt mit einem sehr komplizierten, mächtigen Zauber angreifen – dem _Expelliarmus_ – und ich überlasse es Ihnen, wie Sie sich verteidigen wollen."

„...Einverstanden..." Harry musste sich große Mühe geben, nicht in Lachen auszubrechen. Den Expelliarmus als komplizierten Zauber zu bezeichnen, darauf wäre nicht einmal Neville gekommen!

„Sind Sie bereit? Ich sehe Ihren Zauberstab nicht. Sie müssen sehr aufmerksam sein, sonst befinden Sie sich nur zu schnell wieder im Krankenflügel. Aufgepasst – 1...2...3... _Expelliarmus_!"

„_Revertomaxima!_"

Der Fluch berührte Harry noch nicht einmal, ehe er zum Ministeriumszauberer zurückkehrte. Dieser Spruch konnte wirklich nicht sehr mächtig gewesen sein. Er war sogar so schwach, dass sich Harrys Fluch mit ihm vereinte. Dem Fluchspezialisten riss es die Füße vom Boden und er flog gegen die Mauer hinter ihm.

Die Klasse wusste nicht, was sie machen sollte: lachen oder nichts sagen, das war hier die Frage...

„Er war als Fluchspezialist wirklich nutzlos", meinte Harry achselzuckend.

„Da muss ich dir absolut Recht geben", entgegnete Narcissa.

„Ich war schon am Einschlafen. Endlich mal ein wenig Action", rief Bellatrix aus.

Harry begann sich allmählich Sorgen zu machen, als er sah, dass sich der Mann noch immer nicht rührte. Er ließ ihn mit seinem Zauberstab schweben und brachte ihn somit zum Krankenflügel, während die anderen Schüler das Klassenzimmer verließen, um sich umzusehen, wo es etwas Interessanteres zu sehen gab.

In dem Moment, da Harry an einem Klassenzimmer vorbeikam, öffnete sich die Tür und Professor Isandros tauchte auf. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er bemerkte, dass seine Vertretung ohnmächtig dreißig Zentimeter über dem Boden schwebte und von seinem gehassten Schüler in dieser Position gehalten wurde.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augenbrauen fragte er: „Praott, was haben Sie mit dem Fluchspezialisten gemacht?"

„Ähm... Gar nichts... Er kann noch nicht mal seinen eigenen Fluch aufhalten. Ich hab nur seinen Expelliarmus auf ihn zurückgelenkt und er ist gegen die Mauer gekracht."

Harry bemerkte, dass er die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Klasse auf sich hatte. Er warf den perplexen Gesichtern der Gryffindors einen Blick zu und hörte auf einmal eine Stimme freudig aufschreien:

„JA! Ich hab meine Wette gewonnen! Ich hab gesagt, dass der Ministeriumszauberer keinen Tag mit Praott überleben wird!"

„Ja", murmelte Remus, der Schiedsrichter, „Ich ernenne hiermit Gabrielle zur Siegerin."

„Wow, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Praott ihn so schnell alle machen würde."  
„Glaubt ihr, er ist tot?"

„Red keinen Unsinn, Lily! Obwohl... Schaut so aus", meinte Sirius.

Herry sah sie vollkommen baff an: Sie hatten es gewagt, eine Wette abzuschließen, wie lange der Fluchspezialist mit ihm überleben würde? Innerlich lachte er laut auf.

„Kann ich ihn zum Krankenflügel bringen?"

„Ähm... Ja, natürlich Praott, aber ich ziehe Ihnen 50 Punkte ab, dafür, dass Sie einen erwachsenen Zauberer angegriffen haben."

„WAS? Aber das ist total unfair, es war ein Verteidigungszauber!"

„Das sagen Sie..."

„Ehrlich, als Fluchspezialist sollte man doch wohl in der Lage sein, einen Expelliarmus abzuwehren!"

„Da muss ich Mr Praott zustimmen", mischte sich Kevin erstmals in das Gespräch ein. „Bringen Sie ihn bitte in den Krankenflügel und mit dem Rest Ihrer Zeit können Sie machen, was Sie wollen."

„Danke, Sir."

Harry ging mit dem Körper des Ministeriumszauberers hinter sich davon. Als er den Krankenflügel erreicht hatte, blieb er erst einmal fünf Minuten davor stehen, ehe er die Tür öffnete.

„OH NEIN! SAGEN SIE MIR NICHT, DASS SIE ES SCHON WIEDER GESCHAFFT HABEN, SICH ZU VERLETZEN!"

„Ähm, nein, diesmal bin es nicht ich, sondern unser Fluchspezialist."

„Was ist mit ihm passiert?"

„Eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen ihm und einer Mauer..."

„Aha, ich verstehe. Sie können gehen, ich werde Sie diesmal nicht hier behalten."

Harry zögerte keine Sekunde, ehe er den Krankenflügel verließ.

Natürlich verbreitete sich die Geschichte in Hogwarts ausnahmsweise einmal wie ein Lauffeuer, nur, dass die Wirklichkeit sehr verzerrt wurde. Derart, dass schließlich jeder dachte, Herry hätte den Expelliarmus gesprochen.

Mitten beim Abendessen erklang die Stimme des Direktors:  
„Nach dem Essen möchte ich gerne mit Mr Praott reden. In dem Klassenzimmer, wo sich der Zwischenfall ereignet hat."

„Ja, klar. Als ob ich nicht schon genug Probleme hätte! Jetzt krieg ich auch noch mit Dumbledore Ärger."

„Was glaubst du will der verrückte Alte von dir?", wollte Narzissa wissen.

„Sicherlich soll ich ihm erklären, was vorgefallen ist."

Die ganze Große Halle war davon überzeugt, dass Herry diesmal von der Schule geworfen werden würde. Was niemand wusste, war, dass er nicht von der Schule fliegen konnte – und das war sein Glück.

Als das Abendessen beendet war, erhoben sich Professor Isandros, Kevin Potter und Dumbledore, um vor den Torflügeln auf einen bestimmten Schüler zu warten.

„Ich glaube, die warten auf dich", sagte Severus. „Viel Glück, wir sehen uns dann später im Gemeinschaftsraum – jedenfalls, wenn du dann noch am Leben bist."

„Weißt du, wenn du willst, kannst du echt aufbauend sein."

„Ich weiß. Später werde ich mal jeden einschüchtern können und man wird mich respektieren, du wirst schon sehen."

„Ja, aber in der Zwischenzeit solltest du während meiner Abwesenheit nicht allzu viel Unsinn anstellen."

„Ich mache dich darauf aufmerksam, dass du hier der größte Unsinnmacher bist."

Harry antwortete darauf nicht, sondern erhob sich und verließ die Große Halle. Zusammen mit den Professoren ging er schweigend zum Klassenzimmer. Obwohl Harry Isandros' brennenden Blick auf sich spürte, erwiderte er ihn nicht, sondern betrat erhobenen Hauptes als erster den Raum.

„Mr Praott, ich würde gerne die ganze Wahrheit darüber hören, was sich hier ereignet hat."

„Nun, Professor Isandros, wie ich Ihnen bereits gesagt habe, hat der Fluchspezialist, dessen Namen ich nicht einmal kenne, Severus gebeten, zu demonstrieren, was er gelernt hatte. Er konnte sich ohne Probleme verteidigen."

„Bis dahin noch nichts Unnormales", unterbrach der Professor ihn.

„Bitte, Sir, lassen Sie ihn ausreden", mischte sich Kevin in einem Ton ein, der keine Widerrede erlaubte.

„Danke. Ich sagte also gerade, dass er Snape gebeten hat, sich mit einem Protego zu verteidigen. Obwohl er wusste, dass wir mit dem Stoff schon längst bei höheren Gegenflüchen sind, aber okay. Als Angriff hat er ihn mit Seifenblasen bombardiert. Ich brauche Ihnen wohl nicht zu sagen, dass ich das vollkommen aberwitzig fand. Das habe ich ihm auch – natürlich respektvoll – erklärt."

„Na, das ist ja mal wieder typisch! Immer..." Professor Isandros unterbrach sich angesichts der Blicke, die Dumbledore und Kevin ihm zuschickten.

„Er hat mich also natürlich vor die Klasse gebeten. Er sagte mir, er würde mich mit einem Expelliarmus angreifen. Um mich zu verteidigen habe ich lediglich einen simplen Fluchumkehrspruch benutzt. Das Problem war, dass sein Fluch so schwach war, dass sich die Macht meines eigenen mit seinem vereint hat und ihn gegen die Mauer fliegen ließ."

„Aha, jetzt kenne ich also die wahre Version der Ereignisse. Ich danke Ihnen, Mr Praott. Sie können zu Ihren Klassenkameraden zurückkehren."

„Danke, Professor Dumbledore."

„Was, er kommt einfach so davon? Und was, wenn er uns angelogen hat?"

„Unschuldig bis zum Beweis des Gegenteils, Professor Isandros", grinste Harry, bevor er sich davonstahl.

„Ich liebe diesen Satz", meinte Dumbledore vergnügt, an den Auror und den Lehrer gewandt.

Harry machte sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo er von zahlreichen Slytherins erwartet wurde.

Harry erklärte ihnen trocken, dass er gesagt hatte, was sich ereignet hatte, und gegangen war. Mit diesen Informationen begnügten sich die anderen und ließen ihn in Ruhe.

„Also, was ist passiert?", fragte Severus Harry, als sie schließlich alleine mit Narzissa im Gemeinschaftsraum waren.

„Nichts Aufregendes. Ich habe nur gesagt, was passiert ist. Professor Isandros war wütend! Ihr hättet sein Gesicht sehen sollen, zum Totlachen! Dumbledore hat mich einfach so gehen lassen, als ich alles erzählt hatte."

„Das war alles?", hakte Narzissa ungläubig nach. „Ich meine, keine Strafe? Nicht mal Punktabzug? Nicht mal Strafarbeit mit dem Hausmeister?"

„Ich hab mich doch nur verteidigt, ich hab diesen Fluchspezialisten noch nicht mal angegriffen. Wenn ich das wirklich gemacht hätte, dann wäre er jetzt nicht im Krankenflügel, sondern in der Notaufnahme im St. Mungos."

„Das stimmt", meinte Severus, der gesehen hatte, was passierte, wenn Harry sich aufregte.

„Na ja, wenn ich morgen ausgeschlafen sein will, sollte ich jetzt lieber ins Bett gehen."

„Gute Nacht, Narzissa."

„Gute Nacht, Jungs."

Narzissa stieg die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hoch.

„Ich hab mehr als drei Tage mit Schlafen verbracht, ich bin wirklich nicht müde und hätte Lust, ein wenig spazieren zu gehen."

„Du solltest besser aufpassen, dass du nicht erwischt wirst. Ich decke dich, falls es sein muss, aber versuch, vor dem Morgengrauen wieder hier zu sein, ja?"

„Mal schauen", antwortete Harry, womit er in den Schlafsaal eilte, um den Umhang und seine Karte zu holen.

Als er erst einmal aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum draußen war, beschloss er, an seiner stablosen Magie zu arbeiten, ebenso wie an seinem Element.

Er hatte darüber nachgedacht: Er musste eine Art Mischung aus Feuer und Wasser beherrschen, doch das Problem bei dieser Theorie war, dass der Professor ihnen klar und deutlich erklärt hatte, dass dies theoretisch unmöglich war. Auf der anderen Seite würde ihm auch jeder, den er hier fragte, sagen, dass es unmöglich ist, einen Avada Kedavra zu überleben. Solche Sachen passierten eben immer nur ihm! Es hatte immerhin die Wahl zwischen ihm und Neville gegeben, aber nein, er musste natürlich ausgewählt werden! Und da wagte es noch jemand, von Glück zu sprechen, wenn es um ihn ging!

Er kam in einem leeren Klassenzimmer an und als erstes versteckte er, wie immer, seinen Umhang und seine Karte, ehe er einen Tisch in Moony verwandelte.

Er begann, dem Wolf von seinen letzten Abenteuern zu erzählen, ehe er beschloss, zu trainieren. Er hatte einige harte Stunden Arbeit vor sich!

Das goldene Wasser heraufzubeschwören war kein Problem. Im Laufe seines Trainings schaffte er es, eine immer größere Kugel zu Stande zu bringen, auch wenn sie keine spezielle Form annahm. Nach zwei Stunden ereignete sich etwas sehr Interessantes: Die große Kugel teilte sich in zwei kleine.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde Training zauberte er die Brandflecken an den Wänden weg und widmete sich seiner stablosen Magie. Zu seiner großen Überraschung schien seine Übung mit dem Element auch diese gefördert zu haben: Er schaffte es aufs erste Mal, ein Buch vom anderen Ende des Zimmers zu sich zu rufen. Er versuchte es anschließend mit einem Stuhl und das ging genauso einfach.

„Komm schon, mein kleiner Wolf, du musst jetzt auch den großen Test machen! Schau mich nicht so an! Ich verspreche dir, ich tu dir nicht weh!"

Harry konzentrierte sich stark, um den Wolf zu sich zu rufen, doch er musste feststellen, dass seine Macht Grenzen besaß: Er schaffte es lediglich, das Tier für ein paar Sekunden in der Luft zu halten.

„Na gut, dann brauch ich jetzt ein Versuchskaninchen für den Expelliarmus."

„Du brauchst nur zu rufen und schon sind wir da", rief Sirius stolz aus, wobei er den Tarnumhang von ihnen riss.

„Seit wann seid ihr hier schon versteckt?"

Gerade mal ein paar Minuten. Na gut, vielleicht eine gute halbe Stunde... Sag mal, ist das dein Haustier? Scheint nett zu sein", meinte James.

„Er kommt mir ein wenig bekannt vor, findet ihr nicht auch?", bemerkte Sirius.

„Alles in Ordnung, Remus?", fragte Harry, der genau verstand, warum der junge Werwolf so blass war. „Ich kann verstehen, dass manche Leute diese Tiere nicht ertragen, aber sie sind doch so... liebenswert." Mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs verwandelte sich der Wolf wieder in einen Tisch zurück.

„Wow! Seit wann kannst du den Wolf schon verwandeln?", rief Sirius ganz aufgeregt aus.

„Seit Ende der Sommerferien", erwiderte Harry schlicht.

„Warum dieser Wolf?", fragte Remus.

„Warum nicht dieser Wolf?", entgegnete Harry, wobei er ihn unschuldig angrinste. „Okay, wer will mein Versuchskaninchen sein?"

„Ich", meldete sich Sirius sofort zu Wort, der vorfreudig herum sprang.

„Was habt ihr dem denn zu Essen gegeben?"

„Keine Ahnung, der ist schon so, seit Dumbledore seine Ansprache gehalten hat."

„Ich bin dein Versuchskaninchen und danach antwortest du mir auf meine Fragen", erklärte Sirius fröhlich.

„Wenn ich darauf antworten kann, ja, kein Problem."

„In Ordnung, Deal", antwortete Sirius, noch immer ganz erfreut.

Nach eineinhalb Stunden Training gegen Sirius bekam Harry den Spruch perfekt hin, was bewies, dass sein Magieniveau sich sogar noch vergrößert hatte und darauf war er stolz. Er hatte es sich versprochen: Er würde die Personen, die gerade vor ihm standen, rächen... Er würde sie rächen und wenn das seinen Tod bedeuten sollte.

„Okay, jetzt die Fragen", rief Sirius ihn in Erinnerung zurück.

„Okay, leg los, ich hör dir zu."

„Was ist mit dir, Dumbledore, James' Vater und Isandros passiert?"

„Nichts Besonderes... Ich hab ihnen nur erzählt, was los war. Dumbledore hat mir geglaubt – dein Vater übrigens auch, James..."

„Lass mich raten", mischte sich plötzlich Remus mit ein. „Professor Isandros wollte dir nicht glauben!"

„Wie kommst du nur darauf?", entgegnete Harry ironisch. „Er wollte mich von der Schule fliegen sehen, aber na ja, ich hab ja nichts Schlimmes gemacht."

„Okay, nächste Frage: Was ist wirklich passiert?"

Harry erzählte ihnen in allen Details von der Unterrichtsstunde und die Rumtreiber brachen in Lachen aus, als er zu der Stelle mit den Seifenblasen kam. Anschließend erklärte Harry ihnen, welchen Spruch er angewandt hatte und was dieser für einen Effekt auf den Fluchspezialisten gehabt hatte.

„Okay, meine Neugierde ist befriedigt", erklärte Sirius, der sich die Lachtränen aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Dann bin ich dran: Was hat es mit dieser Wette auf sich?", fragte Harry.

„Lange Geschichte", grinste James.

„Eigentlich haben wir nur gewettet, wie lange es der Fluchspezialist noch aushalten wird, wenn du erst mal bei ihm im Unterricht sitzt."

„Aha. Und was habt ihr gewettet?"

„Ich hab auf fünf Tage gesetzt", erklärte Sirius. „James auf vier, Lily war so optimistisch zu sagen, dass er bis zum Ende bleiben wird, Anne war für drei Tage und Gabrielle für einen. Ehrlich, ich hab ihr nicht geglaubt, aber na ja... Den Beweis hast du uns ja geliefert!"

„Und was hat Gabrielle gewonnen?"

„Sie darf von einem der Wettteilnehmer eine Gefälligkeit verlangen. Derjenige muss tun, was immer sie von ihm verlangt. Ich ahne schon, dass da noch harte Zeiten auf uns zukommen!"

Sie unterhielten sich noch bis spät in die Nacht, ehe der Vertrauensschüler in Remus sich wieder zeigte.

„Vielleicht wäre es besser, schlafen zu gehen, oder? Morgen haben wir Unterricht, falls das jemandem hier entfallen sein sollte und zudem Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste."

„Sprich für dich! Ich hab meinen Lehrer in den Krankenflügel manövriert. Wem sie wohl die schwere Aufgabe der Nachfolge anvertrauen werden?"

„Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht findet Dumbledore diesmal ja jemanden, der mehr drauf hat."

„Das würde mich wirklich verwundern! Ein Auror, der Slytherins unterrichtet? Selbst dein Vater hat mich am Anfang nicht akzeptiert."

„Das stimmt. Du hast uns übrigens nie erzählt, was zwischen euch in der Bibliothek passiert ist."

„Ein anderes Mal vielleicht", meinte Harry und winkte ihnen zum Abschied zu.

Er floh regelrecht aus dem Klassenzimmer, bis er bemerkte, dass er die Karte und den Umhang vergessen hatte.

Er wartete ein klein wenig und als er sich hundertprozentig sicher war, dass die Rumtreiber fort waren, kehrte er zurück, holte seine Sachen und machte sich abermals auf den Weg zu seinem Schlafsaal.

Harry studierte die Karte und sah erleichtert, dass die Rumtreiber weit von ihm entfernt waren. Sein Blick blieb starr auf der Karte haften, als ihm plötzlich eine Idee kam: Warum hatte er eigentlich nie die Karte benutzt, um David zu finden? Das Problem war, dass er seine wahre Identität nicht kannte und ihm somit der Name nichts sagte – das sagte ihm zumindest sein gesunder Menschenverstand.

Er beschloss, in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, bevor die Sonne aufging. Aber immerhin war es erst vier Uhr morgens, da hatte er noch genug Zeit zum Schlafen.

Als er den Schlafsaal betrat, sah er, dass Severus während seiner Abwesenheit mehrere Flaschen bereitgestellt hatte. Zweifelsohne Stärkungstränke gegen die Müdigkeit.

Er legte sich leise in sein Bett, doch trotz aller Mühen, sich zu entspannen, gelang es ihm einfach nicht einzuschlafen. Er entschloss sich also, das Zaubertränkebuch zu lesen, dass Snape ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte.

Zaubertränke waren wirklich nicht einfach, doch manche konnten in gewissen Situationen sehr praktisch sein. Er fand unter anderem das Rezept für den Vielsafttrank. Andere Tränke waren dazu da, die eigene Stimme zu verändern, wieder andere konnten einen schrumpfen.

Harry schlief schließlich ein, alchimistische Formeln im Kopf…

–

Der nächste Tag war ein Freitag. Als alle Schüler in der Großen Halle versammelt waren, erhob sich Dumbledore.

„Um den Fluchspezialisten zu ersetzen, der die Slytherins unterrichtet hat, habe ich Mr Potter ausgewählt. Er wird sich fortan sowohl um die Gryffindors als auch um die Slytherins kümmern."

Diese Neuigkeit wurde von beiden Seiten nicht allzu gut angenommen: Die Gryffindors wollten Kevin nicht teilen und die Slytherins wollten keinen Potter als Lehrer. Herry war in der Tat der einzige, der zufrieden schien.

Als die lang erwartete Stunde endlich da war, betraten die Schüler schweigend das Klassenzimmer. Das Gute war, so dachte sich Harry, dass die Slytherins es nicht wagen würden, sich zu rühren, wenn er es auch nicht tat.

„Nun, ich weiß, dass dies euer letzter Trainingstag ist, ehe ihr eure Kräfte gegen Mitschüler aus anderen Häusern messen werdet. Wir werden also alle Sprüche wiederholen, die ich den einen beigebracht habe, um den anderen eine Vorstellung zu bieten", erklärte der Professor.

Diese Worte hatte er mit einer Abscheu gegenüber den Slytherins ausgesprochen und obwohl Harry diese Reaktion verstand, hörten einige von seinen Klassenkameraden das gar nicht gerne.

Bellatrix stand von ihrem Stuhl auf und begann: „Wie können Sie es wagen..."

Harry räusperte sich vernehmlich und unterbrach sie somit.

Bellatrix und Herry lieferten sich ein stilles Duell mit Blicken. Er durfte nicht die Augen senken. Er wusste, dass er gewonnen hatte, als die künftige Mörderin seines Paten sich setzte und den Augenkontakt brach. Das hat nicht lange gedauert, doch alle Zuschauer hatten deutlich gespürt, wer hier wirklich der Chef war und wenn es jemand wagen sollte aufzubegehren...

Der Erstaunteste von allen war der Auror selbst: Wie hatte sein Enkelsohn es nur geschafft, alle Sechstklass-Slytherins so zu beherrschen?

Der Unterricht verlief ohne weitere Zwischenfälle. Die Gryffindors durften manche Demonstrationen ausführen, während den Slytherins lediglich das Recht vorbehalten war zuzusehen. Als der Gong läutete, warf Harry seinem Großvater einen bösen Blick zu. Er hatte gedacht, dass diese Stunde unter dem Aspekt der Gleichberechtigung ablaufen würde, dass Kevin die Lektion gelernt hätte.

Sie sahen sich lange an, während die Gryffindors alle das Zimmer verließen, ohne irgendetwas zu bemerken. Die Slytherins dagegen waren alle auf ihren Plätzen geblieben, immerhin hatte sich ihr Chef noch nicht erhoben.

Die Rumtreiber hatten bemerkt, was vor sich ging, doch sie wagten nicht, einzugreifen.

Kevin brach den Augenkontakt bei dem Anblick des kühlen, nahezu vereisten Blickes seines Enkelsohns und bat sie zum wiederholten Male, den Raum zu verlassen.

Harry erhob sich schließlich triumphierend und sogleich folgten all seine Klassenkameraden seinem Beispiel. Oder jedenfalls fast alle – Harry hatte nicht bemerkt, dass Sophie schon längst gegangen war.

_Wie konnte er mir das nur antun? Seinem eigenen Enkelsohn? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass wir alle lernen müssen, uns zu verteidigen! Warum muss er nur so stur sein? Na, jetzt weiß ich ja wenigstens, woher ich meinen Charakter habe. Wenn man dann noch James' und Lilys Charakter dazu nimmt..._

„Ich weiß gar nicht, mit wem wir es schlechter getroffen haben: Mit jemandem, der uns lehrt, uns gegen Seifenblasen zu verteidigen oder mit jemandem, der nur seine eigenen Schüler unterrichtet", meinte Harry, als er den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte.

„Da muss ich dir Recht geben. Ich hätte gut Lust, mich dafür zu rächen. Wir könnten einen kleinen Fluch auf die Familie Potter legen", erwiderte Bellatrix, die bei dem Gedanken höchst erfreut schien.

„Oh, nein. Ich werde mir einen Spaß daraus machen, ihren Champion zu schlagen."

„Oh! Und wer sagt dir, dass du überhaupt gegen uns Slytherins gewinnst?"

„Ganz einfach: Ich bin mächtiger als du, meine verehrte Black", entgegnete er trocken.

„Das werden wir ja sehen... Übrigens", fügte sie in leiserem Tonfall an, „die nächste Versammlung findet nach den Ferien statt."

Harry war wütend, gewiss, aber diese Wut war nicht richtig: Sie richtete sich gegen seine eigene Familie, während das doch eigentlich nicht der Fall sein sollte! Er war auf seinen eigenen Großvater sauer, doch das war kein Grund dafür, sich gegen ein Familienmitglied zu stellen, das er sechzehn Jahre seines Lebens kein einziges Mal gesehen hatte.

Er verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er betonte, dass er allein sein wollte, und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Auror. Er brauchte nicht lange, um ihn zu finden: Er war noch immer im Verteidigungsklassenzimmer, einen schuldbewussten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

„Kann ich eintreten, Professor Potter?"

„Natürlich, Harry, komm rein."

Der Auror sah seinen Enkelsohn, den er nicht einmal hatte eintreten hören, aufmerksam an. Er musste unbedingt einige Dinge mit ihm klären...

„Zunächst einmal möchte ich, dass du weißt, dass ich es nicht dulde, wenn mir jemand derart die Stirn bietet wie du heute in meinem Unterricht. Doch momentan kann ich mich nicht von dem Gedanken abhalten, dass ich es verdient habe. Ich weiß, dass ich mich nicht richtig verhalten habe, aber bist du dir bewusst, dass einige Kinder von Todessern und sicherlich auch einige künftige Todesser in deiner Klasse sind?"

„Aber ihr helft ihnen nicht gerade, indem ihr ihnen nicht beibringt, wie man sich zu verteidigen hat", erwiderte Harry. „Im Gegenteil sogar. Sie werden Voldemort hilflos ausgeliefert sein oder sogar ihren eigenen Eltern und sie werden keine andere Möglichkeit haben als sich zu unterwerfen. Ihr formt die künftigen Todesser, ohne euch darüber im Klaren zu sein, indem ihr sie daran hindert, grundlegende Verteidigungsmechanismen zu lernen und DAS ist wirklich ein schwerwiegender Fehler!"

„Von dem Standpunkt aus habe ich das noch gar nicht betrachtet."

Kevin Potter zögerte einen Moment, ehe er die Unterhaltung fortsetzte, doch er zog es vor, das Thema zu wechseln: „Weißt du, für einen Jungen deines Alters bist du sehr viel reifer als James."

„Du kannst uns nicht vergleichen", lachte Harry. „James ist durch und durch Rumtreiber und Sirius' Gesellschaft hilft da nicht gerade."

„Ah ja, unser lieber Sirius! Ich glaube ehrlich, dass er schon alle möglichen Streiche, die man spielen kann, durchgeführt hat."

„Daran zweifle ich keine Sekunde!"

„Okay, ich muss dann mal an die Arbeit. Ich muss noch ein paar Papiere fertig machen, was einen gewissen Unfall eines meiner Kollegen angeht..."

„Tschüß, Großvater!"

„Warum nur fühle ich mich auf einmal so alt?", scherzte Kevin.

Harry fühlte sich viel besser. Er hatte es geschafft, seinem Großvater seinen Standpunkt zu erklären und ihm klar zu machen, dass er im Unrecht gewesen war, ohne einen Streit heraufzubeschwören. Nicht schlecht für jemanden, der sich sehr leicht aufregte.

–

Am Montag durften die Hufflepuffs gegeneinander antreten und zeigen, was sie gelernt hatten. Harry beobachtete sie eingehend und stellte fest, dass sich die meisten nur verteidigten. Nur sehr wenige wagten sich wirklich anzugreifen und vor allem bei den Fünftklässlern dauerten die Duelle eine Ewigkeit, da sich niemand traute, als erstes anzugreifen.

Bei den Sechstklässlern konnte man schon öfter Angriffe beobachten. Eine einzige Schülerin war dabei, die wirklich etwas drauf zu haben schien. Sie beendete die Kämpfe meist sehr schnell. Harry merkte sich also ihren Namen: Delphine Routack, ein Name, von dem Harry noch nie etwas gehört hatte.

Bei den Siebtklässlern dagegen konnte man endlich richtige Duelle beobachten, sodass Harry bei ihnen am längsten zuschaute. Der Champion der Siebtklässler war ein gewisser Justin Frak. Harry studierte seine Kampfweise: Seine Verteidigung war nahezu perfekt. Doch er hatte auch einen Schwachpunkt: er hatte keinen festen Stand, die Beinarbeit war definitiv nicht gut trainiert worden.

Wie er vermutet hatte, gewann bei den Sechstklässlern Delphine Routack, während bei den Fünftklässlern ein gewisser Sam Railo Sieger wurde.

Nach der ersten Ferienwoche kamen die Kämpfe der Ravenclaws dran, bei denen schon mehrere zuschauten. Die Ravenclaws waren für ihre Klugheit bekannt und ihr Ehrgeiz, immer mehr Sprüche zu lernen führte dazu, dass sie bei den Duellen oft Flüche verwendeten, von denen die anderen noch nie etwas gehört hatten.

Die Fünftklässler schienen sehr ehrgeizig: Jeder wollte unbedingt sein Können zeigen. Auf der anderen Seite dagegen waren sie nicht fit genug, lange durchzuhalten. Jedes Mal, wenn ein Duell endete, waren sie sehr erschöpft.

Die drei Gewinner waren Estelle Castello von den Siebtklässlern, Kristie Kert von den Sechstklässlern und Matt Maury von den Fünftklässlern.

Nach den Ravenclaws waren die Gryffindors an der Reihe, bei denen die gesamte Schule anwesend war um zuzusehen.

Der Kampf, den Harry am interessantesten fand, war der zwischen Sirius und Remus. Die beiden duellierten sich nicht wirklich, sondern beleidigten sich lediglich die ganze Zeit gegenseitig. Sirius erzählte solche Dummheiten, dass Remus, von einem Lachanfall geschüttelt, schließlich aufgab, ohne wirklich gekämpft zu haben.

„So besiegt man einen Gegner! Ich hoffe, dass euch die Show gefallen hat." Mit diesen Worten verbeugte sich Sirius vor der Menge.

Die meisten Mädchen waren vollkommen hysterisch. Wenn sie nur wüssten, dass Sirius nur eine wirklich liebte, dachte Harry bei sich.

Lily dagegen beherrschte alle Sprüche perfekt und so ließ sie Sirius zunächst verstummen, da sie es leid war, sich seine Lebensgeschichte anzuhören und machte ihn vor der gesamten Schule lächerlich, indem sie seine Robe in ein Prinzessinnenkostüm verwandelte.

Die Mädchen schrieen Lily selbstverständlich an, sie wäre sadistisch und hätte kein Herz.

Anne schlug sich ebenfalls gut. Als sie ihren Zauberstab verlor, zögerte sie nicht, einen Judogriff auszuführen. Sirius hatte das nicht kommen sehen und fand sich somit auf den Boden gedrückt ohne Zauberstab wieder.

Man konnte also alles in allem sagen, dass die Duelle Gryffindor-Sechstklässler sehr lustig waren und die Schüler sich eher als Clowns, denn als Duellanten aufführten. Und dennoch wussten sie, wie man sich duellierte! Lily gewann gegen jeden – oder jedenfalls fast. Sie verlor den Kampf gegen James, was sie wütend machte, als er anfing, sich mit seinem Sieg zu rühmen. Somit war James der Sieger der Sechstklässler. Der der Fünftklässler war Jensen Askly und bei den Siebtklässlern gewann Ephiny Papylon.

Allmählich wurde es für die Slytherins brenzlig. Harry erwartete den Tag, an dem ihre Duelle stattfinden würden, vorfreudig: Er würde sich endlich an seinen Feinden rächen können. Vor allem würde es ihm eine große Freude machen, Bellatrix vorzuführen.

Die Duelle begannen mit den Fünftklässlern. Harry, der damit gerechnet hatte, dass die Schüler von Hogwarts den Kämpfen der Slytherins nicht beiwohnen würden, täuschte sich schwer: Es waren fast genauso viele anwesend wie bei den Duellen der Gryffindors.

Bei den Slytherins ging alles sehr schnell und Rosier wurde Sieger der Fünftklässler.

Bei den Siebtklässlern verwunderte es niemanden, dass Lucius Malfoy gewann, doch bei den Kämpfen war es offensichtlich, dass manche ihn einfach gewinnen ließen, da sie ihn fürchteten.

Wie immer, wenn Harry mit von der Partie war, ging bei den Sechstklässlern jedoch alles ganz und gar nicht reibungslos ab. So ziemlich jeder hatte sich fest vorgenommen zu gewinnen und für den Gewinner kamen mehrere Favoriten in Frage: Praott, Lestrange, Black (Bellatrix) und – zur großen Überraschung aller – Snape.

Severus überraschte mehr als einen: Dank der Unterrichtsstunden, die Harry ihm gab, ist der künftige Zaubertränkelehrer ein exzellenter Duellant geworden.

Er hatte alle mittelmäßigen Slytherins geschlagen und bereitete auch den mächtigeren unter ihnen einige Schwierigkeiten. Doch schließlich fing er sich einen nicht gerade weißmagischen Spruch von Bellatrix ein, die ihm die Chance auf den Sieg verbaute.

Bellatrix kämpfte nicht gerade sehr fair und sie beobachtete in erster Linie die Art und Weise, wie sich Praott duellierte.

Schließlich fanden sich auch Harry und Severus gegenüber wieder.

„Also, Herry, stehen wir uns auch mal in einem Kampf gegenüber", meinte Snape.

„Ja, so was soll vorkommen", antwortete dieser mit einem Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Das Schwierigste an diesem Duell war, dass Harry alle Fehler Severus' kannte, aber im Gegenzug dazu kannte dieser auch Herrys.

„Möge das Duell beginnen", rief Sirius erfreut aus, der alle Duelle der Slytherins aufmerksam verfolgte.

„Sei bitte still, Sirius, ich muss seine Fehler rausfinden", raunte James ihm zu.

„Vielleicht musst du ja gar nicht gegen ihn kämpfen. Er muss ja erst noch alle anderen Slytherins besiegen. Und bei Bellatrix kann man nie wissen. Obwohl sich Lestrange auch nicht schlecht zu verteidigen weiß..."

„Obwohl ich es nicht gerne zugebe, muss ich sagen, dass Snape sich auch gut verteidigen kann. Ich frag mich, wie er so gut geworden ist", merkte Anne an.

„Das ist bestimmt auf Herry zurückzuführen. Er muss ihn trainiert haben", meinte Gabrielle. „Weil, wisst ihr, sie sind in Wirklichkeit zwei sehr wichtige Spione, die sich nur auf sich gegenseitig verlassen können und..."

„Hat irgendwer den Abstellknopf gefunden?", fragte Sirius, der es nicht länger ertrug, Gabrielles zugegeben sehr weit hergeholten Geschichten mit anzuhören.

„Remus hat einen ganz guten Weg gefunden, sie zum Schweigen zu bringen", erwiderte Lily grinsend.

„Na, bewundern wir das Schauspiel?", wollte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihnen wissen.

„Hallo, Mr Potter", grüßte Lily den Auror.

„Wie oft soll ich deinen Freunden noch sagen, dass sie mich außerhalb des Unterrichts 'Kevin' nennen können, James?"

„Bestimmt noch tausend Mal", grinste James unter dem mörderischen Blick Lilys.

„Seid leise, der Kampf beginnt", meinte Lily und beendete somit die Unterhaltung.

Harry stand Severus gegenüber und wartete darauf, dass dieser mit einem Fluch das Duell eröffnete.

„_Expelliarmus_", rief Severus.

„_Mutismus_."

„_Protego. Jambencoton._"

Harry hatte nicht gedacht, dass Severus so schnell wäre.

„_Expelliarmus_."

Harry konnte dem Spruch gerade noch ausweichen, doch Severus ließ ihm keine Zeit zu reagieren: „_Serpensortia_!"

_Also, das habe ich definitiv nicht vorhergesehen! Mist, was soll ich machen? Soll ich sprechen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht, nicht vor allen anderen... Denk nach, Harry! Ah, jetzt weiß ich's!_

„_Evanesco_."

Das Publikum hatte natürlich gesehen, dass Herry Praott gezögert hatte und alle nahmen an, dass er einfach nur Angst vor der Schlange gehabt hatte. Doch sie waren beruhigt, als sie sahen, dass das Reptil verschwand.

„_Ligo_", rief Harry und Severus fand sich auf dem Boden wieder und verlor seinen Zauberstab.

Harry hob ihn auf und wurde zum Sieger erklärt.

„Nicht schlecht, Herry. Aber du musst zugeben, dass du mit dem Spruch nicht gerechnet hättest, was?"

„Nein, da muss ich dir Recht geben, damit hatte ich wirklich nicht gerechnet."

Das nächste Duell fand zwischen Lestrange und Snape statt. Alle Schüler waren überrascht, dass Severus ohne allzu große Schwierigkeiten den Kampf gewann.

Dann kam endlich das letzte Duell, das Duell, das entscheiden würde, ob Herry oder Bellatrix als Sieger bei den Sechstklässlern hervorgehen würden...

„Bereit, Praott?"

„So bereit man nur sein kann", erwiderte dieser mit seinem kühlen Gesichtsausdruck, der Bellatrix etwas verstörte. „_Expelliarmus_."

Bellatrix flog durch die Halle, aber sie hatte ihren Zauberstab behalten und war gleich wieder auf den Beinen.

„_Volatum_", rief sie mit einem bösen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht.

Harry kannte diesen Spruch nicht. Sicherlich weil es sich um einen schwarzmagischen handelte. Er musste wirklich mehr darüber lernen.

Doch Harry konnte nicht lange nachdenken: Der Spruch streifte ihn und er flog hoch in die Luft. Auf einmal wurde der Zauber aufgehoben und er fiel aus einer Höhe von ein paar Metern runter. Er dankte innerlich dem Quidditch dafür, dass er schon an Fälle jeglicher Art gewöhnt war, aber er brauchte dennoch ein paar Sekunden, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Diese wurden von Bellatrix gut genutzt, indem sie einen weiteren Fluch auf ihn abfeuerte: „_Serpensortia non tactum._"

Es kam keine kleine Viper aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs, sondern eine große Python, die auf ihn zuschlängelte.

„_Evanesco_."

Anstatt sich aufzulösen, hielt die Schlange lediglich inne.

„Oh nein, Praott! Ich hab dich vorhin sehr genau beobachtete und ich hab auch gesehen, dass du Angst vor Schlangen hast. Wirklich pathetisch für einen Slytherin, wenn du mich fragst. Aber dank des Spruchs, den ich auf sie gelegt habe, kannst du sie nicht mit Zauberei loswerden. Ich allein kann sie kontrollieren, also gib auf, oder ich lass sie auf dich los."

_Okay, die Lage ist wirklich vertrackt. Was mach ich nur? Soll ich ihr einfach klein beigeben, meine Rache sein lassen und sie gewinnen lassen? Niemals, da würde ich eher sterben, als mich ihr unterzuordnen! Ein letzter Blick zu meinem Großvater, er scheint nicht zu verstehen, was ich ihm sagen will... Ein letzter Blick zu den Rumtreiber, ein Blick, der um Vergebung bittet... vielleicht werden sie es verstehen! Und ein letzter Blick zu meiner Mutter. Nun denn, auf dass die Stunde der Wahrheit kommen möge!_

„Aha, du scheinst nicht aufgeben zu wollen. _Temptatum_", rief Bellatrix der Schlange zu, die in Höchstgeschwindigkeit auf Harry zukam, um ihre neue Beute endlich erwürgen zu können.

„_Du willst jemanden angreifen, der deine Sprache spricht?_", zischte Harry der Schlange auf Parselmund zu, was mehrere überraschte Schreie beim Publikum verursachte.

„_Ich konnte nicht wissen, dass du meine Sprache sprichst. Ich entschuldige mich, Zauberer, die unsere Sprache sprechen sind so selten..._"

„_Ich weiß_", zischte Harry zurück. „_Greif die an, die dich heraufbeschworen hat. Aber töte sie nicht._"

„_Gut, ich werde es tun, um meinen Fehler zu begleichen._"

Herry sprach vor allen Schülern und Lehrern mit der Python, als diese sich auf einmal umdrehte und auf Bellatrix zubewegte. Letztere war zu schockiert, um auch nur irgendeine Bewegung zu machen. Die Schlange schlängelte um Bellatrix herum und Harry gelang es, ihr den Zauberstab zu entwenden.

„Ich glaube, dass ich gewonnen habe, meine Liebe. In Zukunft solltest du es vermeiden zu sagen, ich hätte Angst vor Schlangen. Im Gegenteil, sie verstehen mich", warnte er sie mit bedrohlicher Stimme.

Harry wandte sich ab und schritt mit gesenktem Blick davon. Er konnte seinen Freunden einfach nicht in die Augen sehen.

Er zischte leise die letzten Worte: „_Du kannst sie jetzt freilassen. Danke für deine Hilfe, mein Freund._"

„_Immer gerne_", hörte er die Antwort.

Die Schlange ließ also von Bellatrix ab, die ihren Zauberstab, den Harry auf dem Boden zurückgelassen hatte, nahm und ihre eigene Kreation damit verschwinden ließ.

Harry ging auf direktem Weg in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und schloss sich in seinem Bett ein. Niemand konnte durch die Vorhänge zu ihm durchdringen.

–

Anderer Blickwinkel des Geschehens

–

Harry verteidigte sich ziemlich gut. Jedenfalls bis Bellatrix diesen Spruch sagte, den ich nicht kannte. Das war sehr seltsam, da ich so ziemlich von jedem Spruch schon gelesen habe, ich, Lily Evans.

Ich hatte große Angst gehabt, als ich sah, wie Herry auf den Boden fiel, doch offensichtlich hatte er nichts Schlimmeres. Und diese Black hörte einfach nicht auf, ihn mit Flüchen zu belegen.

Als die Schlange – oder sollte ich eher sagen 'das Monster' – aus Blacks Zauberstab herausbrach, lief es mir eiskalt den Rücken runter: Um nichts auf der Welt hätte ich mit Herry in dem Moment tauschen wollen. Ich hatte das Problem schnell verstanden: Herry konnte sich von der Schlange nicht mit Hilfe von Magie befreien. Er fand dies anscheinend gerade ebenfalls heraus, wenn man sich so seine Miene ansah.

In dem Augenblick, da er mich ansah, wusste ich, dass er im Begriffe war, etwas zu tun, das ich nicht sehr gutheißen würde. Es war, als würde er sich im Vorhinein für etwas entschuldigen.

Ich war auf alles gefasst – oder jedenfalls auf alles abgesehen davon! Parselmund! Herry... mein Bruder... war ein Parselmund und er hatte es mir niemals gesagt! Wie hatte er nur das vor mir verheimlichen können? Mir, die ich nie verstanden habe, warum er nach Slytherin gekommen war! Jetzt verstand ich einiges sehr viel besser.

Alle um mich herum hielten die Luft an. Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass alle – ja, alle! - ihn mit unterschiedlichen Ausdrücken ansahen. James schien außer sich. Plötzlich kam mir das Spiel wieder in den Sinn. Das Delta Spiel. James hatte gesagt, dass alle Parselmünder Schwarzmagier waren. Das erklärte die aufgebrachten Blicke der anderen. Aber ich wusste in meinem Innersten, dass mein Bruder nicht schlecht sein konnte. Das war einfach unmöglich!

–

Dritter Blickwinkel des Geschehens

–

Vielleicht gewann Herry ja tatsächlich nicht. Ich musste innerlich lachen, wenn ich daran dachte, wie ich ihn damit aufziehen könnte: Er war so selbstsicher gewesen, zu gewinnen. Jedenfalls schien es gerade nicht sehr gut um ihn zu stehen: Er lag am Boden und meine 'liebe' Cousine machte sich einen Spaß daraus, über ihn herzufallen.

Glücklicherweise war ich nicht an seiner Stelle... Ich bevorzuge es, mich mit Gryffindors zu duellieren, da war man sich wenigstens sicher, es zu überleben. Obwohl, bei Lily war ich mir nach meinem Duell mit ihr nicht mehr so sicher in dem Punkt.

Für einen Jungen, der sich vor einem verrückten Mädchen auf dem Boden befindet, hatte Herry immer noch eine Menge Energie. Ich war beruhigt, als er wieder aufstand, jedoch wurde ich gleich wieder beunruhigt, als ich dieses Monster sah, das meine Cousine heraufbeschworen hatte! Wollte sie ihn umbringen, oder was? Ich, Sirius Black, hatte mich schließlich so an diesen Slytherin gewöhnt und sorgte mich richtiggehend um ihn. Auch wenn wir wussten, dass er jede Menge vor uns verheimlichte, hatten wir ihn schließlich alle akzeptiert – oder zumindest alle außer Peter.

Ich musste innerlich lachen, als Herry sich quasi meiner Cousine beugte. Zugleich verstand ich ihn aber: Wenn ich diesem... diesem Ding gegenüberstünde, hätte ich mich schon längst vor ihr erniedrigt. Obwohl, bei der hätte ich wohl alles versucht, bevor ich... Moment mal, warum wirft er uns diesen Blick zu? Seine Niederlage scheint ihm fast peinlich zu sein. Er wird sie von mir aber trotzdem noch oft genug unter die Nase...

Sagt mir bitte, dass ich träume! Nein, das ist nicht möglich! Er ist... ein Parselmund?

Ich war auf einmal überwältigt von tausenden von verschiedenen Gefühlen, unter anderem Wut und Hass. Er hatte uns angelogen. Er hatte uns verraten! Ich konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass er uns so drangekriegt hat!

„James..."

Es war mir nicht möglich, ein weiteres Wort herauszubringen: Ich sah den Verräter mit einem unterkühlten Ausdruck an. Niemals wieder werde ich so einfach einem Slytherin vertrauen – niemals!

–

Vierter Blickwinkel des Geschehens

–

Ich war zufrieden – immerhin war ich der Sieger der Gryffindor-Sechstklässler. Sicherlich würde ich irgendwann Herry gegenüberstehen. Er müsste nur noch dieses Duell gewinnen, dann wäre er Sieger.

Hatte Sirius nicht gesagt, dass seine Cousine ein harter Gegner wäre? Ah, ja, jetzt sehe ich warum. Das war kein schöner Sturz. So leicht wird er sie wohl doch nicht besiegen.

Was mich bei diesem Jungen immer wieder verwundert, ist, dass er, selbst wenn er am Boden liegt, weiterkämpft. Er gibt niemals auf. Das war eine gewisse Art von Mut. Der Hut musste bei ihm einen Fehler bei der Häuserwahl gemacht haben. Das wäre das erste Mal, aber muss wohl so sein.

Wow, was ist denn das bitteschön für ein Monster? Und das nennt man eine Schlange? Von hier aus scheint es so, als wäre sie mindestens zwanzig Meter lang! Oh! Das scheint mir kein gutes Ende zu nehmen! Warum verschwindet die Schlange nicht, wie die bei Schniefelus?

Schade, dass er verloren hat. Er scheint richtig enttäuscht zu sein. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte weiter versucht, mich zu... Was soll den der Blick heißen? Was will er uns damit sagen?

Er wird irgendwas machen! Und wenn er der Schlange den Kopf wegfegt... Nein... Sagt mir, dass ich mich versehen habe... Sagt mir, dass ich verstehe, was Herry da sagt... Nein... Nein, das ist nicht...

„James..."

Als ich Sirius' Stimme höre, verstehe ich, was vor sich geht: Er war schlau gewesen, sehr schlau... Wir hatten ihm sofort vertraut, weil er Lily nahe stand.

Lily... ich hoffe nur, dass er ihr nichts angetan hat! Wenn er ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hat... Herry Praott, ich schwöre dir, dass du das zahlen wirst - du elendiger Schwarzmagier!

Und wenn ich daran denke, dass er bei mir geschlafen hat... Er widert mich an und er wird es bezahlen und zwar sehr teuer.

Von jetzt an, Herry Praott, herrscht Krieg zwischen uns!

Nur zu, flieh vor uns, du Sieger der Slytherins! Sobald wir beide uns im Duell gegenüberstehen, wirst du für deinen Verrat sühnen müssen!

„Ich... erkläre Herry Praott zum Champion der Sechstklass-Slytherins", verkündete Dumbledore in einem müden und erschöpften Tonfall.

–

Die Große Halle, oder jedenfalls diejenigen, die darin waren, schienen wie erstarrt. Niemand wagte es, sich zu rühren.

Der erste, der sich in Bewegung setzte, war James Potter, gefolgt von Sirius, Remus und Peter. Die vier verließen die Halle, um sich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer zu versammeln.

„Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben!", rief James nach einigen Sekunden, die sie sich schweigend gegenübergestanden waren, aus. „Der hat uns ganz schön reingelegt, was? Wenn man bedenkt, dass ich diesen Schwarzmagier zu mir eingeladen habe, dann bin ich von mir selbst angewidert. Aber ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass er nicht sauber war. Und wenn man es so recht bedenkt, hat er einen nach dem anderen von uns in seinen Bann gezogen – zweifelsohne ein Zauberbann! Und wir haben begonnen, ihn zu akzeptieren!

„Nein, ich nicht", rief Peter ihnen in Erinnerung zurück und unterbrach somit James' Rede. „Ich hab euch von Anfang an gesagt, dass er nicht in Ordnung ist. Er hat mir Angst gemacht, aber ihr wolltet mir nicht zuhören, ihr wart nur auf ihn fixiert. Es hieß immer nur Praott. Manchmal hatte ich den Eindruck, gar nicht mehr zur Gruppe zu gehören."  
„Es tut uns wirklich Leid, Peter", entschuldigte sich James. „Das war wirklich unverzeihlich von uns. Du hattest Recht und wir haben dich ignoriert. Ich glaube, dass wir in Zukunft sehr viel besser aufpassen sollten und wieder die Gruppe und Einheit bilden, die wir früher waren."

„Der Untergang Hogwarts'!", rief Sirius erfreut aus. „Und der Schrecken der Slytherins."

„Das ist wahr. Seit Praott da ist, haben wir uns nicht mehr richtig mit den Slytherins amüsiert. Ich schlage vor, dass wir unsere Arbeit wieder aufnehmen", meinte James.

„Er hat allerdings ein paar Dinge gesagt, die sich nicht ganz falsch angehört haben", räumte Remus ein. „Es war nicht gerade sehr nett von uns, Schwächere anzugreifen."

„Schwächere? Ich weiß nicht, ob du es bemerkt hast, aber erstens ist Praott alles, nur nicht schwach und Schniefelus verteidigt sich auch bemerkenswert gut, also sehe ich keine Schwachen, mit denen wir es hier zu tun haben. Und außerdem, Remus, spielen wir, wie in der guten alten Zeit, ja nur Streiche, nichts Gefährliches."

„Abgesehen von dem einen Mal, wo Sirius es sehr intelligent gefunden hat, Snape zu sagen, wie man den Geheimgang unter der Peitschenden Weide betreten kann..."

„Wie oft muss ich mich dafür eigentlich noch entschuldigen? Das war unverantwortlich von mir, das habt ihr mir wirklich gut zu verstehen gegeben!"

„Ich will nur nicht, dass das noch einmal vorkommt, das ist alles."

„Mal was anderes: Wir werden selbstverständlich auch unsere Recherchen über Praott wieder aufnehmen. Die haben wir fallen gelassen, weil er ja angeblich keine Gefahr darstellte. Wir müssen alles noch mal ganz von Anfang angehen."

„Ich habe die Recherchen nicht fallen gelassen und laut meinen Eltern ist es unmöglich, dass er aus Russland kommt, die kennen sich da aus. Meine Mutter ist dort aufgewachsen und ihr müsst wissen, dass es dort nur sehr wenige Zauberer gibt. Sie kannte fast alle magischen Familien."

„Danke, Peter, diese Information ist von großer Bedeutung. Wir wissen, dass er sich hinter einem anderen Äußeren versteckt, dass er seine Sätze nicht beantwortet, dass er niemals in Russland gelebt hat oder wenigstens nicht dorther kommt."

„Das ist ja alles ganz gut, James, aber weiter wissen wir nichts."

„Lily weiß sicherlich mehr über ihn. Vergesst nicht, dass er sich als ihr 'Bruder' ausgegeben hat. Wenn er sich ihr nähert, und sei es nur einen Zentimeter, dann ist er tot. Das schwör ich euch."

„Wir sollten uns trotzdem etwas beruhigen", beschwichtigte Remus ihn. „Diejenigen, die am meisten über ihn wissen, sind Dumbledore und..."

„Und wer?", fragte James ungeduldig.

„Und dein Vater, James."

„Was erzählst du denn da, Remus?"

„Er hat Recht", meinte Sirius plötzlich. „Dein Vater ist angeblich der größte Auror Englands und er nimmt einen Slytherin bei sich auf..."

„Natürlich! Er hat sich über ihn informiert und sie hatten eine Auseinandersetzung in seinem Büro! Mein Vater muss Praotts Geheimnis herausgefunden haben und Praott hat ihn daraufhin verzaubert!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass Praott mächtig genug wäre, deinen Vater zu verzaubern?"

„Ja, das glaube ich ehrlich. Er ist wirklich sehr mächtig, ihr habt ihn im Unterricht gesehen."

„Warum hätte dein Vater ihn in dem Falle trainiert?", räumte Remus abermals ein.

„Weil er unter einem Fluch stand", antwortete James, als ob es das Natürlichste der Welt wäre.

„Ich denke, wir sollten nicht so sehr nach dem Äußeren gehen! Glaubt ihr wirklich, dass alle Parselmünder Schwarzmagier sind?"

„Aber natürlich! Was für eine Frage, Remus! Das sind allesamt Monster", knirschte James, als ob ihm allein der Gedanke daran unerträglich wäre.

„Ich muss auch unter solchen Vorurteilen leben. Ich bin auch ein Monster, warum habt ihr mich dann nicht gemieden?"

„Nein, Remus! Das ist was ganz anderes!", rief Sirius aus. „Du hast dir nicht ausgesucht, was du geworden bist. Er dagegen schon. Warum, denkst du, ist er nach Slytherin gekommen? Die sind alle schlecht, da gibt es keine Ausnahmen."

„Glaubst du nicht, dass du ihn ein bisschen schnell verurteilst?"

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht, Remus. Du hast den Beweis mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Praott ist ein Verräter, er wird vermutlich Voldemorts würdiger Nachfolger."

Alle verzogen bei der Erwähnung des Namens die Mienen, selbst James.

„Also, was bereiten wir gegen die Slytherins vor?"

„Zuerst würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir McGonagall erzählen, dass ein Schüler sich nachts sehr oft außerhalb des Schlafsaals aufhält."

„Wie willst du ihr das sagen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu ziehen?", merkte Remus an.

„Oh, wie ich es hasse, wenn du Recht hast", meinte Sirius enttäuscht.

„Aber seine nächtlichen Ausflüge können auch für uns ein Vorteil sein. Dann können wir ihm nämlich nachspionieren. Heute Abend zum Beispiel."

„Aus der Sicht des Vertrauensschülers sieht die Sache wie folgt aus: Wir sollten uns dabei am besten nicht erwischen lassen, sonst stecken wir nämlich in gewaltigen Schwierigkeiten."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, mein kleiner Wolf. Es wird schon alles gut gehen", grinste Sirius.

–

Die wenigen Schüler, die nicht dem Duell zwischen Praott und Black beigewohnt hatten, waren über die 'Gabe' des Jungen bis zum Nachmittag auf dem Laufenden.

Als es Zeit zum Abendessen war, brauchte Harry lange, um sich zu entschließen, dort hinzugehen, aber schließlich wollte er auch nicht verhungern.

Er öffnete die Vorhänge und traf auf einen wirklich erzürnten Severus.

„Na, haben wir vergessen, mir ein klitzekleines Detail mitzuteilen? Nur, dass du eine Gabe hast, die kaum jemand besitzt und nicht nur irgendeine! Nein! Nur diejenigen, die Slytherins nachkommen sind, besitzen sie! Du bist ein Parselmund, aber hast es anscheinend nicht für nötig gehalten, mir das mitzuteilen!"

„Was hätte das schon geändert? Du hättest dich mir nicht einmal genähert, wenn ich es dir gesagt hätte."

„Falsch! Du solltest wissen, dass ich es schon immer als eine Gabe angesehen habe, Parsel sprechen zu können. Du hast Glück, diese Gabe zu besitzen, also wag es dich auch, es anderen zu sagen!"

„Hab ich das nicht gerade gemacht?"

„Ja. Und mal wieder auf eine äußerst theatralische Art und Weise. Selbst ich habe es nicht kommen sehen. Und du hättest Bellatrix' Gesicht sehen sollen... zum Todlachen", endete Severus lachend.

„Ich bin sicher, dass du der einzige bist, der es so aufnimmt. Die Gryffindors, die mich bisher in Ruhe gelassen haben, werden mich hassen, alle Schüler werden Angst vor mir haben..."

„Und? Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du dich um die Verrückten scheren würdest – oder?"  
„Nein, im Gegenteil..."

„Also, dann ist es ja gut. Das einzige Problem wird sicherlich Dumbledore sein, dem die Tatsache nicht gerade gefallen wird."

„Das ist wirklich meine geringste Sorge."

_Wenn nur die Rumtreiber und Lily genauso verständnisvoll wären wie Severus... mich um die Verrückten scheren... Was für eine Idee! Ich hab es schon immer gehasst, das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit zu sein. Doch diesmal schein ich genau das mal wieder geschafft zu haben._

„Ich krieg langsam Hunger und ich mache dich darauf aufmerksam, dass übermorgen noch mehr Duelle für dich auf dem Programm stehen!"

„Das stimmt. Also, auf geht's, treten wir den anderen gegenüber", lächelte Harry gequält.

Die beiden Jungen verließen ihren Schlafsaal, nur um auf eine kleine Gruppe Slytherins zu stoßen, die sie erwarteten. Diese kleine Gruppe bestand ausnahmslos aus den künftigen Todessern, die an der letzten Versammlung teilgenommen hatten.

„Wir haben euch erwartet", hob Lucius an, der vor Herry den Blick senkte.

„Genial", murmelte Harry.

_Klasse, jetzt hab ich auch noch einen eigenen Geleitzug! Die einzigen, die nicht Angst davor haben, mit mir zu reden oder sich mir zu nähern sind die künftigen Todesser... Diese Reise in die Vergangenheit hätte so fantastisch werden können. Wird langsam Zeit, dass ich David finde und aus dieser Hölle rauskomme!_

Als Harry einen Fuß in die Große Halle setzte, verstummten die Gespräche und alle Schüler sahen ihn an.

_Wenn ihre Augen Avadas abschießen könnten, wäre ich schon tot_, dachte Harry, wobei er die Rumtreiber ansah.

Die anderen Schüler waren eher erstarrt vor Angst wegen Herrys kühlem Blick.

Harry und die anderen Slytherins fanden ohne Probleme einen Platz an ihrem Haustisch und aßen ruhig.

Nach und nach hoben die Gespräche wieder an.

„Ich muss unbedingt mit ihm sprechen! Ich muss das verstehen!"

„Lily, da gibt es nichts zu verstehen", versuchte Anne sie zur Vernunft zu bringen. „Er ist ein Schwarzmagier, das ist die Realität und die solltest du akzeptieren."

„Hör auf, Unsinn zu erzählen!"

„Sie hat Recht", meinte Gabrielle. „Er gehört den Nachfolgern Slytherins an. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird er Slytherins geheime Kammer öffnen und das Monster auf alle muggelgeborenen Zauberer loslassen."

„Hör auf mit deinen Geschichten, Gabrielle! Er hat eine Woche lang bei mir gelebt und alles ist reibungslos verlaufen. Meine Eltern mögen ihn und das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

„Ich denke, dass du einfach nur vollkommen blind bist, Lily, meine Liebe."

„Nein, Anne. Jedenfalls muss ich ihn heute Abend sehen."

„Du meinst das nicht ernst, oder?"

„Doch, vollkommen ernst. Und es bringst nichts, mich von dem Vorhaben abbringen zu wollen!"

„Aber was, wenn er dich angreift? Bist du sicher, dass ich nicht lieber James oder Sirius warnen gehen soll?"

„Ich brauche keine Bodyguards, danke! Ich bin genauso begabt im Duellieren wie die beiden zusammen."

„Ja, aber James ist stärker, oder?"

„Anne, du machst mich noch fertig! Ich werde zu ihm gehen und dabei bleibt es."

Herry derweil spürte, wie selbst Lily ihm aufgebrachte Blicke zuwarf. Doch diese waren nichts im Vergleich zu den hasserfüllten Blicken der anderen. Harry wusste nicht, ob das ein gutes Zeichen war oder nicht.

In dieser Nacht ging Herry auf direktem Weg in den Schlafsaal der Slytherins. Er wusste schließlich, dass die Rumtreiber auf ihn warten würden und er hatte nicht den Mut dazu, ihnen jetzt schon gegenüberzutreten.

Für den nächsten Tag waren schließlich die letzten Duelle angesetzt.

Zunächst waren die Fünftklässler an der Reihe und bei denen begann es mit einem Duell zwischen einem Ravenclaw und einem Slytherin, das Rosier, der Sieger der Slytherins gewann.

Der Kampf zwischen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff verlief sogar noch schneller: Sam (der Vertreter der Hufflepuffs) verteidigte sich lediglich und Jensen (der Gryffindor) nutzte die Gelegenheit zum Angriff, womit er dann auch gewann.

Somit musste also Jenson gegen Rosier antreten. Rosier, der sehr selbstsicher war (zu selbstsicher, wie sich herausstellte), verlor unter dem hämischen Gelächter der Gryffindors – und auch dem der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs, da fast alle Schüler gegen Slytherin waren.

Das Finale der Sechstklässler erwarteten alle mit besonderer Spannung. Die Schüler, wie die Lehrer waren regelrecht aufgekratzt. Alle wünschten sich, ein spannendes Finale zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin zu sehen.

Zunächst fand der Kampf zwischen Gryffindor und Hufflepuff statt, das nicht lange dauerte: James, der es kaum erwarten konnte, gegen Praott anzutreten, warf die arme Delphine, die ihr bestes gegeben hatte, mit einem mächtigen Zauber gegen die Mauer.

Das Duell Ravenclaw gegen Slytherin dauerte aus mehreren Gründen länger: Erstens, weil Harry sich nicht wirklich duellierte und zweitens, weil die Ravenclaw namens Kristie sich sehr gut verteidigte und sich auch auf gekonnte Angriffe verstand.

Nach etwa einer Viertelstunde nicht gerade sehr ereignisreichem Kampfes, beschloss Herry herauszufinden, wie schnell die Ravenclaw seine Flüche abwehren konnte. Er feuerte also immer schneller Flüche ab, ohne sich dabei zu erschöpfen. Die Ravenclaw dagegen begann allmählich müde zu werden.

Er beendete das Duell mit einem schönen Lasso, das sich um Kristie schlang und sie zum Fallen brachte.

Lediglich einige Slytherins wagten es zu klatschen, ansonsten herrschte Stille.

Für Harry war es endlich an der Zeit, seinem Vater gegenüberzutreten, einem sehr mächtigen Zauberer, vor allem wenn er wütend war – und dass er wütend war, konnte er allein an seinem Blick feststellen.

–

Harrys POV

–

Sein hasserfüllter Blick brachte mich zu Beginn etwas aus der Fassung. Die Zeit, in der ich mich mit den Rumtreibern gut verstand, war endgültig vorbei. Jetzt herrschte nur noch purer Hass zwischen uns.

Ich war mehr als enttäuscht von der Verhaltensweise meines Vaters, aber wie hätte ich reagiert, wenn ich erfahren hätte, dass er Parsel sprechen kann, während ich es nicht konnte und immerzu gehört hätte, dass alle Parselmünder schwarzmagisch sind? Vielleicht hätte ich ihm eine Chance gegeben...

In dem Moment, da wir uns direkt gegenüberstanden, flüsterte er mir ein paar Worte ins Ohr, die mir jegliche Illusionen raubten: „Zwischen uns ist Krieg, Verräter!"

Also war ich der Verräter! Ich, während diese kleine Ratte immer noch unter ihnen war. Das Leben war manchmal so was von ungerecht! Die einzige Möglichkeit, in der ich meinen Vater sehen kann, wird von der Tatsache überschattet, dass mein Vater mich hasst. Es scheint sogar schlimmer zu sein als Anfang des Jahres, denn in der Zwischenzeit habe ich ihn lieben gelernt.

James setzte das Niveau des Kampfes sehr hoch an, als er das Duell begann: Er wollte mich mit einer Kombination eines Schleuder- und Entwaffnungszaubers belegen. Dem ersteren konnte ich ausweichen, aber nicht dem zweiten.

Mein Zauberstab blieb jedoch in meinen Händen und ich umgab mich mit einem mächtigen Schutzschild, um die Attacken des Gryffindors abzuschwächen.

Nach mehreren Flüchen, die keinerlei Wirkung zeigten, schien sich James zu beruhigen. Besonders, weil ich mich noch nicht einen Zentimeter gerührt hatte.

–

James' POV

–

Ich hatte schon die meisten Sprüche, die ich kannte, verbraten und der Verräter bewegte sich immer noch nicht. Es war zum Verrücktwerden! Er versuchte nicht einmal sich zu verteidigen... Jedenfalls war sein Schild sehr mächtig... Vielleicht sollte ich ihn moralisch fertig machen, damit seine Magie schwächer würde? Mein Vater hat mir immer wieder gesagt, dass unsere Magie mit unseren Gefühlen zusammenhing.

„Der Verräter wagt sich also nicht, sich zu bewegen? Hast du so viel Angst vor mir? Zu Recht, ich war schließlich schon immer der Mächtigere von uns beiden."

„Immer noch so arrogant wie eh und je, wie ich sehe. Jetzt verstehe ich besser, warum sie immer noch nicht mit dir zusammen ist. Ich hätte dich auch schon längst alleine gelassen an ihrer Stelle."

Diese Worte machten mich nur um so wütender. Vielleicht war es gar keine so gute Idee gewesen, schließlich schien jetzt alles auf mich zurückzukommen und wenn er so weitermachen würde, würde ich noch explodieren. Lily hier mit hineinzubringen machte mich blind vor Wut. Als ob ich es nicht gemerkt hätte, dass sie sich abermals von mir entfernt hat! Dabei hatten wir uns in den Ferien doch so gut verstanden...

„Wie ich sehe, denkst du scharf nach, Potter! Wenn du dazu überhaupt fähig bist!"  
„Wie kannst du es wagen..."

„Ich hab damit nicht angefangen, wenn ich dich erinnern darf."

„Wir haben dir..."

Ich konnte nicht mal meinen Satz zu Ende bringen, da er mich mit einem Fluch belegt hatte, der mich verstummen ließ. Das überraschte mich. Ich musste schnell eine würdevolle Parade finden.

Ohne genau zu verstehen, wie, fand ich mich auf dem Boden wieder. Es war mir unmöglich, meine Beine zu bewegen. Ich musste etwas unternehmen und zwar schnell!

Das einzige, was mir in den Sinn kam, war das Feuer... Das Feuer, das ich in mir hatte. Ich konzentrierte mich aufs Höchste und auf einmal befand sich Praott von einem Feuerring umgeben. Ich hörte erstaunte Schreie aus der Menge und war sehr stolz auf mich: Es war das erste Mal, dass ich mein Element so gut beherrschte...

–

Harrys POV

–

Das Feuer umgab mich und ich hatte Angst. Ja, in dieser Situation hatte ich wirklich Angst und ich fühlte, wie meine Magie immer weniger wurde. Ich sah, dass James es geschafft hatte, die beiden Flüche, mit denen ich ihn belegt hatte, aufzuheben.

In meinem tiefsten Inneren wusste ich, dass ich nicht meine gesamte Macht zeigen durfte. Die Rumtreiber kannten davon schon viel zu viel, wenn auch nicht alles.

James wusste, dass ich ein wenig die Magie ohne Zauberstab beherrschte, aber all die anderen Schüler sollten es nicht wissen.

Das Feuer kam immer näher und James' Blick ließ mir einen Schauer über den Rücken jagen. War es möglich, in der Vergangenheit von seinem eigenen Vater umgebracht zu werden?

Glücklicherweise hatte ich einen Zauberspruch gelernt, der es mir ermöglichte, aus meinem Zauberstab einen Wasserstrahl fließen zu lassen.

Ich benutzte diesen Spruch nun schon zum fünften Mal, doch die Feuermauer war noch immer da, auch wenn sie ein wenig zurückgegangen war. Doch das Erstaunlichste war, dass James immer erschöpfter wurde, je öfter ich den Spruch benutzte. Der Spruch selbst bereitete mir keine großen Anstrengungen und ich fasste somit neuen Mut. Die Lösung bestand darin, James so gut wie möglich müde zu machen, indem ich seine Mauer mit Wasser angreifen musste.

Nach dem achten Mal, sah ich, wie James zu Boden sank und die Feuermauer komplett verschwand. Er selbst hatte es nicht bemerkt, aber er hatte seine eigene Energie ausgebrannt, während sein Feind unbeschadet geblieben war. Er hätte das Feuer aufhalten müssen, als er gesehen hatte, dass ich nicht in Panik ausbrach.

Zur Sicherheit fesselte ich ihn mit einem einfachen Spruch und nahm ihm den Zauberstab weg – und somit war ich der Sieger Hogwarts' aller Sechstklässler. Aber ich fühlte nichts. Für mich war es eine Niederlage gewesen. Die Niederlage der Freundschaft und der Beginn eines Krieges innerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts'.

–

normale POV

–

„Ich erkläre Herry Praott zum Sieger der Sechstklässler", verkündete Dumbledores Stimme.

In der Großen Halle hörte man mehr Klagen als Applaus. Herrys Sieg erschien fast lächerlich, wenn man Potters großes Talent bedachte.

Alles, was die Schüler von diesem Duell in Erinnerung behielten, war die Tatsache, dass James ein Feuer heraufbeschwören konnte, niemand hatte seine Torheit gesehen, die ihn schließlich das Duell hatte verlieren lassen.

Am späten Nachmittag fanden schließlich die Kämpfe der Siebtklässler statt.

Malfoy zeigte sich sehr wendig und stark im Duellieren. Immerhin war er Voldemorts rechte Hand persönlich! Er gewann mit einem brutalen Sieg gegen die arme Ravenclaw, die selbst eine sehr hohe Begabung im Duellieren aufzuweisen hatte.

Aber zur Überraschung aller war es Justin (der Vertreter der Hufflepuffs), der das Duell gegen Gryffindor gewann, sodass es schließlich zu einem Finale zwischen Slytherin und Hufflepuff kam.

Justin verteidigte sich gegenüber Malfoy sehr gut. Er hatte eine einwandfreie Taktik, doch er hielt sich sehr genau an die Regeln, was Lucius nicht tat. Dieser behalf sich mit einem sehr zweifelhaften Spruch zum Sieg.

Somit waren die drei Sieger Hogwarts' zwei Slytherins und ein Gryffindor.

Die Schule ging wieder los, sobald die Duelle ausgefochten waren. Es war, als hätte es gar keine Ferien gegeben und fortan entdeckte Harry eine der Schwachseiten Hogwarts': Es war wie in seinem zweiten Jahr, nur dass diesmal Ron und Hermine nicht da waren, um ihm beizustehen.

Der einzige Trost für Harry war Severus' Gegenwart. Dieser sah genau, dass Herry unter den Umständen litt. Er hatte verstanden, dass Herry jemand war, der sich mit jedem gut verstand und nicht gerne verachtet wurde. Er wollte ganz einfach nur normal sein und Severus hatte bemerkt, dass, wenn man mit Herry zusammen war, nichts normal war. Er konnte verstehen, was in dem Jungen vor sich ging.

Eines Abends, als er nicht einschlafen konnte, beschloss Harry, in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen. Es war lange her, dass er nach den Einhörnern gesehen hatte und sie würden ihn sicherlich beruhigen können.

Zum ersten Mal beschloss er, ohne seinen Umhang zu gehen, dafür nahm er aber die Karte mit. Als er den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hatte, schlich er aus den Kerkern, um zu den Torflügeln zu gehen.

Er war mehr als überrascht, als er sah, dass Lily ihn dort erwartete. Wie lange sie wohl schon hier auf ihn wartete?

„Lily?"


	26. Der Krieg Hogwarts'

**19. Kapitel: Der Krieg Hogwarts'**

* * *

„Lily?"

Lily wusste nicht genau, wie sie ihm sagen sollte, was sie auf dem Gewissen hatte. Es war sehr schwierig. Sie war ihren Text seit dem berüchtigten Duell in ihrem Kopf immer wieder durchgegangen, doch nun, da sie hier stand war es, als ob in ihrem Gehirn nur Nebel und Leere herrschte.

„Was machst du hier? Weißt du, wie spät es ist?"

Dieser Satz brachte Lily in Verlegenheit. Sie, Gryffindors verantwortungsbewussteste Vertrauensschülerin war nachts nicht in ihrem Schlafsaal.

„Ich... ich..."

„Hast du auf einmal Angst vor mir?", meinte Harry, den diese Tatsache innerlich verletzte.

„Nein, warum sollte ich vor meinem Bruder Angst haben?"

Diese Worte hallten in Harrys Kopf wider. Er hatte jedes einzelne verstanden, doch er schaffte es einfach nicht, sie zu einem sinnvollen Satz zusammen zu setzen.

„Kannst du das bitte wiederholen?"

„Warum sollte ich vor meinem Bruder Angst haben?"

„Du hast keine Angst vor mir?"

„Oh, kommt schon, Herry. Ich versteh noch nicht mal, warum dich auf einmal alle so sehr hassen. Ich bin nur... verletzt."

„Verletzt?"  
„Willst du nicht lieber wo anders weiterreden?"

„Doch. - Komm, folg mir und wir werden sehen, ob du wirklich den legendären Gryffindor-Mut besitzt."

„Wo gehen wir hin?"

„Zu einem umwerfenden Ort."

„Ich folge dir."

Harry und Lily verließen also gemeinsam das Schloss. Lily konnte nicht sagen, wo er sie hinführen würde, bis...

„Wir gehen doch nicht etwa in den Verbotenen Wald, oder? Weil... ich hab keine Angst oder so, aber... na ja, weißt du, der ist eben... verboten?"

„Lily, als ob Verbote mich aufhalten könnten!"

„Nein, aber der Wald – bei Nacht? Ich hab keine Angst, aber, weißt du... na ja, eigentlich hab ich doch Angst."

„Das hab ich mir schon immer gedacht: Die Gryffindors haben gar nicht so viel Mut, wie sie immer tun. Alles bloß Gerüchte."

„Wenn du mich an meinen Gefühlen misst", meinte Lily, womit sie in den Wald stolzierte.

„Du kannst trotzdem auf mich warten", lachte Harry.

Lily hatte keine drei Schritte getan, als sie sich krampfhaft an Harrys Arm festhielt.

„Bist du dir sicher, was du tust, Herry? Weil ich bin nicht gerade... wie soll ich sagen... beruhigt."

„Vertraust du mir, Lily?"

„Ich... was? Was ist denn das für eine Frage?"

„Antworte mir, Lily, vertraust du mir?"

„Natürlich vertraue ich dir, Herry, auch wenn ich mich gegen den gesamten Gryffindor-Turm stellen muss, um das zu beweisen!"

„Meinst du das im Ernst?"

„Na ja, es wird wohl kaum nötig sein, mich gegen alle Gryffindors zu stellen, oder?"

„Nein, aber sag es lieber nicht zu laut, dass du mich weiterhin sehen willst, weil die Reaktion wird prompt erfolgen, vor allem von Seiten Potters und Blacks."

„Du nennst sie bei ihren Nachnamen?"

„Hast du nicht gehört, wie James mich genannt hat? Ich bin ein Verräter für ihn."

„Nein, hab ich nicht gehört, man hat euch beide kaum verstanden, als ihr euch duelliert habt."

„Umso besser."

„Er hält dich wirklich für einen Verräter?"

„Ja und dann hab ich ihn wütend gemacht."

„Ja, das hat man wiederum sehr gut gesehen. Aber ich hab keine Lust, darüber zu reden. Bist du dir sicher, wo wir sind? Ich hab nämlich den Eindruck, dass du keine Ahnung hast, wo wir eigentlich..."

Lily hatte ihren Mund plötzlich geschlossen. Sie waren vor einer wunderschönen kleinen Lichtung angekommen und in deren Zentrum sah man... Nein, sie träumte sicherlich... ein Einhorn. Aber was sagte sie, nicht eins, sondern eine ganze Herde.

„Ist es nicht wunderschön?"

„Aber... wie... Sie werden fliehen, wenn wir uns ihnen nähern."

„Vielleicht, wenn sie dich sehen."

„Sehr nett, danke, mein Erscheinungsbild verschreckt also die Einhörner. Außerdem weise ich dich darauf hin, dass Einhörner mythische Wesen sind, die vollkommen rein sind, weshalb sie jeglichen Kontakt zu Männern und Jungen scheuen. Außerdem scheuen sie Mädchen, die..."

„Nur zu, ich liebe es, deinem Vortrag über Einhörner zu lauschen."

„Du weißt schon, was ich damit sagen will."

„Nein, ich hab keine Ahnung. Also fahre ruhig fort."

„Nun... die Mädchen, ja, genau... sie... Oh, Herry, du weißt sehr genau, was ich sagen will... Mädchen, die keine Jungfrauen mehr sind."

„Na, war doch nicht so schwer..."

„Sehr lustig, ehrlich, sehr lustig."

„Also, dann lass mich dir jetzt etwas zeigen, das deinen Vortrag hinfällig macht, okay?"

„Meinen Vortrag hinfällig? Wovon sprichst du?"

Harry trat aus den Büschen hervor, hinter denen sie sich bisher versteckt gehalten hatten. Die Einhörner hoben ihre Köpfe um zu sehen, wer es wagte, sie zu stören. Manche widmeten sich dann wieder ihrer vorhergehenden Beschäftigung, während zwei Einhörner auf Harry zukamen.

Eines davon war sehr groß, mit einem mächtigen Horn, das einigen Tieren sicherlich Angst einjagen würde, während das andere ein kleines Fohlen war. Im Vergleich zum letzten Mal, da Harry es gesehen hatte, war es jedoch gewaltig gewachsen.

„Hey, ihr zwei."

Das Fohlen begann herumzuspringen, um seinen Freund zu beeindrucken und leckte ihm anschließend das Gesicht.

Der Hengst schnupperte an Harry, dann begann er mit den Füßen zu stapfen.

„Ich kann heute wirklich nicht mit dir rennen, aber dafür hab ich einen Gast mitgebracht. Ich möchte, dass du sie genauso nett begrüßt, wie mich."

Der Hengst nickte leicht und sah Harry mit großen Augen an, der daraufhin lachen musste.

„Komm her, Lily."

Lily trat ganz zittrig aus den Büschen, was das Fohlen erschreckte, so dass es zur Herde zurückrannte.

„Siehst du, der kleine hat Angst vor mir. Es ist besser, wenn ich gehe, Herry."

„Bleib ein wenig. Schau ihm einfach in die Augen und du wirst schon sehen."

Lily richtete ihre grünen Augen auf den Hengst und mindestens zwei lange Minuten musterten sie sich gegenseitig.

Lily konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem Einhorn abwenden. Schließlich näherte sich das Einhorn Lily. Letztere streichelte ihm sanft die Nüstern. Der Kontakt war so weich und sie spürte den warmen Atem des Hengstes... es war unbeschreiblich.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich", erzählte Lily ihm.

Harry setzte sich ins Gras und Lily folgte seinem Beispiel.

„Gut, sehr schön... mein Vortrag ist wirklich hinfällig." Damit brach sie in Lachen aus.

„Ich hab's dir doch gesagt."

Und sie lachten zusammen.

„Aber in dem Fall hab ich mehrere Fragen: Wie kommt es, dass die Einhörner dich akzeptieren? Und warum mag dich das Fohlen so sehr, wo die Jungen doch ihre Mütter eigentlich nie verlassen?"

„Warum sie mich akzeptieren ist mir wirklich ein Rätsel, aber ich fühle mich von ihnen verstanden. Und was das Fohlen anbelangt, das mag mich, weil ich ihm das Leben gerettet habe, als ich geholfen habe, es zur Welt zu bringen."

„Du... du hast geholfen, ein Fohlen zur Welt zu bringen... und nicht irgendein Fohlen, sondern ein Einhornfohlen?"

„Ja."

„Du bist wirklich jemand Besonderes, kleiner Bruder."

„Was soll denn das heißen: '_kleiner_ Bruder'?"

„Ja, das hab ich so beschlossen", lachte sie.

„Und trotzdem bin ich es, der dich beschützt, das ist meine Rolle", erwiderte er.

Sie blieben noch eine Weile so sitzen und unterhielten sich über alles und nichts. Die schöne Atmosphäre ließ sie ganz die Zeit vergessen, aber schließlich war es natürlich die Vertrauensschülerin, die Harry doch darauf aufmerksam machte.

„Wir sollten langsam mal in unsere Schlafsäle zurückgehen, oder?"

„Da hast du sicher Recht, aber ich habe so überhaupt gar keine Lust darauf! Ich ziehe diese ruhige Lichtung meinem Schlafsaal, der von Schnarchen erfüllt ist, allemal vor."

„Du übertreibst sicherlich."

„Jedenfalls begleite ich dich zum Turm zurück, bevor ich in die Kerker gehe, sicher ist sicher."

„Wie du willst. Aber wenn du auf einen Lehrer triffst, kriegst du sicher Punkteabzug."

„Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich bin ein großer Junge."

„Ja, ein großer Junge, der hoffentlich keine weiteren Geheimnisse für mich parat hat."

„Komm, gehen wir zurück..."

Vor dem Porträt der Fetten Dame verabschiedeten sie sich und Lily kletterte durch das Porträtloch. Sie stellte überrascht fest, dass sie nicht allein war.

„Könnte ich wissen, wo du warst? Ich glaube, dass die Regeln, die du ja so sehr verehrst, besagen, dass es den Schülern nicht erlaubt ist, nach Bettruhe ihre Schlafsäle zu verlassen – oder irre ich mich da?"

„Nein, du irrst dich nicht. Ich bin überrascht, dass du die Regeln so genau kennst, wenn man bedenkt, dass du sie nie respektierst."

„Könntest du dann wohl auf meine Frage antworten: Wo warst du?"

„Draußen und wenn du es genau wissen willst, bereue ich es nicht im Geringsten, die Regeln missachtet zu haben."

„Und warst du alleine? Du weißt, dass du hättest erwischt werden können."

„Nein, ich war nicht allein und könntest du diese Ausfragerei sein lassen, Potter, das beginnt mich nämlich zu nerven."

„Und wer war bei dir?"

„Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an. Ich kann mich mit allen treffen, die mir gut scheinen."

„Mit allen, außer den Slytherins, Lily, das sind nur dreckige Verräter. Sie greifen dich an, wenn du dich gerade umdrehst und fallen dir in den Rücken."

„Hör auf, so einen Müll zu erzählen. Okay, manchen Slytherins sollte man vielleicht besser aus dem Weg gehen, genauso wie manchen Hufflepuffs oder auch Ravenclaws..."  
„Ich verbiete dir, Praott noch einmal zu sehen, ist das klar? Er benutzt dich, um an mich ranzukommen, ist dir das überhaupt bewusst?"

„...und zu meiner Schande auch manchen Gryffindors. Wie kannst du es wagen auch nur zu sagen, was du gerade gesagt hast? Komm von deinem Thron herunter, du bist ja vollkommen verrückt geworden. Du siehst überall nur Verschwörungen gegen dich, aber wach auch, Potter, du bist nicht der Nabel der Welt und es ist höchste Zeit, dass dir das mal jemand sagt."

„Also hat er es geschafft, dich zu verhexen. Ich hätte ihn davon abhalten müssen, sich dir zu nähern", meinte James, womit er aus dem Sessel aufstand, da er allmählich die Geduld verlor.

„Drehst du jetzt völlig am Rad? Ich stehe überhaupt nicht unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubers, weder unter dem eines Trankes noch unter irgendeinem anderen Fluch, den sich deine Phantasie zusammenspinnt."

„Ich glaube, die einzige, die hier am Rad dreht, bist du, Lily."

„Weißt du was, Potter, ich hatte wirklich während ein paar Wochen geglaubt, jemand anderen zu sehen... das war sicherlich die weihnachtliche Magie, die jetzt nicht mehr wirkt. Du bist nichts weiter als ein verwöhnter Bengel, der denkt, alles müsse sich nur um ihn drehen. Eines Tages wirst du aufwachen und dann wirst du auf harte Weise lernen müssen, dass die Welt sich nicht nur um dich dreht."

„Verstehst du denn gar nichts?" James hob den Ton.

„Was ich verstehe, Potter, ist, dass du gegen mich bist. Herry ist ganz einfach jemand Gutes und das weigerst du dich zu sehen."

„Er ist ein künftiger Schwarzmagier", schrie James.

„Ich erlaube es dir nicht, mich derart anzuschreien, hast du das verstanden, Potter?", erwiderte Lily ihrerseits hitzig.

„Bedeutet es für dich also gar nichts, dass er die Sprache der Schlangen spricht?"

„Nein, er hat eine Gabe, das ist alles."

„Er ist ein Monster!"

„DAS EINZIGE MONSTER HIER BIST DU, POTTER!"

„Ist hier langsam mal Ruhe?", schritt Sirius ein, der gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum betrat.

„Allerdings. Ich gehe", verkündete Lily, womit sie die Treppen zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf verschwand.

„Komm, James, du solltest auch wieder schlafen gehen."

„Wie stur die sein kann!"

„Komm, wir reden morgen darüber", gähnte Sirius.

* * *

Kaum war das Porträt der fetten Dame geschlossen, ging Harry in die Bibliothek. Auf der Karte konnte er sehen, dass Lily nicht alleine im Gemeinschaftsraum war, aber er kümmerte sich nicht darum, immerhin war sie ein großes Mädchen... 

Er ging ohne Umwege in die Verbotene Abteilung und schritt auf ein Regal zu, in dem sich Bücher befanden, die weder weiß- noch schwarzmagisch waren. Sie handelten von bestimmten Magieformen, die vom Ministerium zwar toleriert waren, aber gewisse Grenzen aufwiesen.

Er nahm zwei dicke Bände mit und ging anschließend in seinen Schlafsaal.

Es war nicht verwunderlich, dass er den Gemeinschaftsraum leer vorfand und den Schlafsaal, wie vorhergesehen, mit leisem Schnarchen erfüllt. Auf dem Nachttisch stand wie üblich Severus' Stärkungstrank, der ihn den nächsten Tag überstehen lassen würde.

Er machte es sich auf seinem Bett bequem und öffnete eines der Bücher. Die ersten Sprüche waren wirklich interessant, zum Beispiel waren Flüche dabei, mit deren Hilfe man Türen sprengen konnte, die man normal oder auch mit Magie sonst nicht zu öffnen in der Lage war. Die Formel hieß _Perabsumo_. Harry notierte den Spruch auf einem Pergament, ebenso wie die exakte Zauberstabbewegung und das erzielte Resultat.

Er stieß auch auf den Spruch, mit dem Severus Snape, sein Zaubertränke-Lehrer ihn während der Sommerferien belegt hatte: Den Schmerzensfluch, _Laboris_. Harry notierte auch diese Formel, sowie alle Informationen darüber, die er für wichtig hielt. Der Spruch schien schon um einiges komplexer zu sein, da man die Intensität des Schmerzes variieren konnte.

Harry schloss das Buch, doch als er nichts mehr zu tun hatte, konnten seine Gedanken auf Wanderschaft gehen. Er hatte wirklich geglaubt, dass die Rumtreiber es verstehen würden... Wie verbohrt sein Vater doch sein konnte! Zumindest von Sirius, den er ja kannte, hätte er etwas anderes erwartet! Das tat weh, aber dagegen dankte er seiner Mutter innerlich. Sie war nur von der Tatsache verletzt, dass er es ihr nicht gesagt hatte und hatte ihn nie für einen 'Verräter' gehalten.

Wenn doch nur sein Vater seine albernen Vorurteile aufgeben würde. Das war sicherlich der Grund, warum sie schließlich Remus für den Verräter gehalten und Peter nicht misstraut hatten.

Immerhin war Peter der Schwache in der Bande... und was dabei herausgekommen war, davon war Harry schließlich Zeuge. Die albernen Vorurteile seines Vaters und Sirius' hatten sie in ihren eigenen Untergang geführt. Harry hatte seinen Vater nie als so dumm angesehen, aber Snape hatte wohl ganz Recht gehabt – das machte aber alles nur noch schlimmer für Harry.

Die Nacht war schon fortgeschritten, aber Harry hatte absolut keine Lust zu schlafen. Er wollte mächtiger werden, er wollte Voldemort ein für alle Mal ins Reich der Toten befördern und vor allem wollte er, dass die Rumtreiber wieder mit ihm sprachen.

Er verließ den Schlafsaal mit seinem Pergament und ging in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. In diesem Klassenzimmer könnte er wenigstens seiner Magie ungezügelten Lauf lassen. Warum nur musste sein Vater so... dumm sein, ja, das war das Wort.

Wie konnte Lily sich nur für ihn entscheiden? Wie hatte es nur zu seiner Geburt kommen können? Was hatte sich Lily nur dabei gedacht, seinen Vater zu heiraten?

Er hatte gewusst, dass sein Vater nicht perfekt war... aber dass er so verbohrt, arrogant und verbissen in Vorurteile wäre...

Dabei waren Natasha und Kevin doch sehr nette Leute... Wie würde eigentlich Kevin die Tatsache aufnehmen, dass sein Enkelsohn Parsel sprechen kann? Er hatte die Reaktion seines Großvaters nicht gesehen... Er würde unbedingt morgen mit ihm sprechen müssen. Er musste nur einen günstigen Zeitpunkt treffen, bevor er Hogwarts verließ.

Die Duelle waren beendet und so würde er schon bald wieder gehen und Harry wusste, dass er Kevin nicht allzu bald wieder sehen würde.

Während Harry so nachdachte, hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen, wie seine Wut auf seinen Vater ein paar Veränderungen im Klassenzimmer herbeigeführt hatte. Die Stühle schwebten ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden und die Tische hoben auch allmählich vom Boden ab.

Als Harry das feststellte, beruhigte er sich. Er wollte nicht, dass das ganze Klassenzimmer in die Luft flog, das hätte die Aufmerksamkeit mal wieder ungewollt auf ihn gelenkt.

„Wie ich sehe, besitzt du eine große Menge an Magie, Harry."

„Professor Dumbledore, wie kommt es, dass Sie um diese Uhrzeit nicht schlafen?"

„Ein alter Mann wie ich schläft nicht mehr so viel und ich muss sagen, dass es sich sehr gut trifft, dich hier alleine vorzufinden."

„Also meiden Sie mich nicht, weil ich nicht nur in Slytherin bin, sondern auch Parsel spreche?"

„Nein. Zum einen stand in dem Brief, dass du jemand Besonderes bist und dass ich einige Überraschungen zu erleben haben werde. Und zweitens vertraue ich dir. Ich weiß nicht, ob du dem anderen Dumbledore vertraust, aber ich weiß, dass ich dir mein Vertrauen geben kann. Immerhin kann jemand, der sich den Einhörnern derart nähern kann wie du, des Vertrauens nicht unwürdig sein."

„Oh... woher wissen Sie das mit den Einhörnern? Nein... antworten Sie nicht, Sie wissen immer alles und verheimlichen die Informationen..."

„Spüre ich da einen Vorwurf in dem, was du sagst?"

„Das war nicht direkt an Sie gerichtet. Ich bin überrascht, dass Sie die Tatsache, dass ich Parsel sprechen kann, so leicht hinnehmen."

„Weißt du, Harry, jeder denkt, dass ich ein alter Narr bin, aber ich vertraue der menschlichen Natur, sonst hätte ich Remus hier niemals aufgenommen."

„Ja, dafür habe ich Sie immer bewundert. Aber es tut so weh, wenn man feststellt, dass sein eigener Vater so... stur und blind von seinen Vorurteilen ist."

„Wenn man jung ist, macht man oft Fehler."

„Aber ich habe gedacht, dass er es endlich verstanden hätte, als wir Weihnachten zusammen verbracht haben, aber nein..."

„James' Vorstellungen sitzen tief in ihm verankert. Um sie zu durchbrechen, braucht man eine enorm große Überzeugungskraft. Ich denke, dass Miss Evans ihm behilflich sein könnte, auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzukommen."

„Das fände ich wirklich toll, aber momentan scheint es zu großen Spannungen zwischen den Häusern zu kommen. Sie betonen ja immer, dass sich die Häuser untereinander annähern sollen, aber ich fürchte, hier gehen wir eher auf einen Krieg zu."

„Ich bin sicher, dass du intelligent genug bist, das aufzuhalten."

„Ich weiß nicht, ich bin nicht gerade für meine Geduld bekannt und wenn Potter mich aufsucht... Das wird nicht gut gehen."

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, Harry, dass du vorsichtig sein solltest."

„Machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen, ich kann mich verteidigen."

„Aber du bist nicht unschlagbar, vergiss das nie."

„Niemand ist unschlagbar."

„Das weiß ich sehr wohl, aber viele haben doch den Hang dazu, es zu vergessen oder wenigstens zu verdrängen."

Damit ließ Dumbledore Harry in dem Klassenzimmer alleine zurück. Letzterer hatte dem Direktor Sirius' Tod noch immer nicht verziehen, doch zugleich war er ihm dankbar für das Vertrauen, das er ihm entgegenbrachte. Es war zwar nicht derselbe Dumbledore wie der aus seiner Zeit, doch auf gewisse Weise fühlte er sich nicht mehr ganz so alleine in der Vergangenheit.

Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte er nur Severus als Freund. Lily war mehr als nur eine Freundin, sie war seine Familie. Sein ganzes Leben hier konzentrierte sich auf diese beiden, so wie er in seiner Zeit immer mit Ron und Hermine zusammen war.

Er fragte sich, ob seine Freunde sich noch immer ständig stritten. Was hatte wohl Neville wieder angestellt, um Gryffindor Punkte zu kosten... War Snape immer noch so schleimig wie eh und je?

Aber er fragte sich auch, ob Voldemort das Schloss angegriffen hatte? Wo er sich wohl versteckt hielt? Was hatte die Zaubererwelt zu seinem Verschwinden gesagt? Wusste wirklich jeder, dass er verschwunden war?

Allein bei den Gedanken daran fühlte Harry, wie in ihm die Tränen hochkamen. Seine Welt, so schwarz sie auch war, fehlte ihm. Hier hatte er keinen Anhaltspunkt. Mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, wusste er nicht, ob er den nächsten noch würde machen können. Alles schien so unsicher in dieser Welt, nichts Gutes war ihm vergönnt und als bestes Beispiel dafür diente die Freundschaft zu den Rumtreibern.

Harry blieb in diesem Klassenzimmer und dachte nach. Er verschloss sich noch ein bisschen mehr in sich selbst, niemand konnte ihn hier verstehen... Ob er nun hier war oder in seiner Welt, nichts und niemand konnte seine Einsamkeit verstehen, die seinem Herzen schon so lange innewohnte.

Harry beschloss bei Sonnenaufgang schließlich, die Unterkunft seines Großvaters aufzusuchen, um mit ihm zu reden. Dank der Karte hatte er sie schnell erreicht und kam vor einem Gemälde an, das einen stolzen Reiter vor einer gebirgigen Landschaft abbildete.

„Passwort?"

„Was passiert, wenn ich Euch sage, dass ich keine Ahnung habe?"

„Dann könnt Ihr nicht eintreten. Ich brauche das Passwort."

„Na gut, können wir Raten spielen? Ich sage, was mir so einfällt und sobald das richtige Wort dabei ist, lasst Ihr mich eintreten?"

„Das erratet Ihr niemals. Das Passwort ist zu kompliziert."

Harry holte die Karte des Rumtreibers heraus und dort, wo sich sein Name befand, sah er ein Wort etwa auf Höhe des Gemäldes.

„Flambierte Banane."

„Das stimmt", gab der Reiter enttäuscht zu.

„Ich bin mir hundert Pro sicher, dass Dumbledore das Passwort ausgesucht hat!"

Harry betrat das Zimmer – oder eher den kleinen Salon. Dieser war sehr hübsch eingerichtet und Harry setzte sich auf einen Sessel, um auf seinen Großvater zu warten.

Er schlief ein, ohne es vorgehabt zu haben und wachte wieder auf, als ihn jemand leicht schüttelte.

„Harry? Was machst du hier?", fragte Kevin in gezwungenem Tonfall.

„Ich musste dich einfach sehen, ich musste es wissen."

„Was wissen?"

„Ob du mich hasst."

„Ob ich dich hasse? Ich... natürlich hasse ich dich nicht... aber du musst zugeben, dass das ganz schön viel auf einmal zum Schlucken ist. Mein Enkelsohn spricht Parsel, wo doch keiner seiner beiden Eltern es sprechen kann. Ich weiß noch genau, dass du es mir bei unserer ersten Begegnung gesagt hast... Es ist nur etwas verwirrend und ich weiß, dass du mir nichts weiter darüber sagen kannst."

„Aber du musst wissen, dass nicht alle Parselmünder schlecht sind oder künftige Schwarzmagier, wie es dein Sohn zu glauben scheint."

„Ich weiß und was das letztere angeht, ist es wohl meine Schuld, ich habe ihn so erzogen. Ich hatte so viele Vorurteile, aber ich hab die Lektion verstanden, Harry. Jetzt sehe ich die Qualitäten, die du als Slytherin hast und ich bin stolz darauf. Es ist nur ein wenig hart, das mit dem Parsel momentan zu akzeptieren. Aber ich habe es verstanden und ich denke, James wird es auch noch verstehen, er wird nur mehr Zeit dafür brauchen. Er ist genauso verbohrt wie seine Mutter."

„Na ja, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher..."

„Mach dich deswegen nicht fertig und wenn mein Sohn wirklich zu stur sein sollte, dann vertrau ich dir voll und ganz, dass du ihn wieder auf den Boden zurückholst. Ich glaube, dass ihm das sehr gut täte."

„Pass auf, um was du mich bittest, das könnte schlimm ausgehen."

„Ich vertraue dir, Harry."

„Danke."

Der letzte Satz seines Großvaters wärmte Harry das Herz. Sein Großvater war nicht böse auf ihn. Er kehrte in seinen Schlafsaal zurück, um doch noch ein wenig zu schlafen.

Als er aufwachte, fühlte er sich schon viel besser. Einen Moment lang sah er die Schlange auf seinem Umhang an, als er ihn anzog. Ja, er hatte sich langsam daran gewöhnt. Die Slytherins waren wirklich ganz anders, als er am Anfang gedacht hatte.

Er ging zusammen mit Severus und Narcissa in die Große Halle. Während des Frühstücks bemerkte er, dass Lily sehr müde aussah und Potter ebenso. Nur eines hatte sich verändert: Lily bedachte Potter mit Blicken, die einem Avada Kedavra gleichkamen. Die Nacht im Gryffindor-Turm musste wohl nicht so gut verlaufen sein.

–

Zur gleichen Zeit langweilte sich Voldemort in einem dunklen Gebiet Großbritanniens während er seinen Todessern von den Neuigkeiten erzählen ließ. Es gab absolut nichts Interessantes – jedenfalls, bis Malfoy das Wort hatte.

Wie ihn dieser alte Mann langweilte, er war nur bei den Todessern, weil seine Familie in Großbritannien Einfluss genoss und er viel Geld hatte.

Er hörte nur mit einem Ohr hin, bis ein Wort seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„...Parsel."

„Was hast du gesagt?", hakte er in ärgerlichem Ton nach, damit niemand bemerkte, dass er nicht zugehört hatte.

„Ich... sagte, dass... ein Parselmund in Hogwarts ist."

„Und woher weißt du das?"

„Mein Sohn besucht gerade sein siebtes Jahr auf Hogwarts und Dumbledore hat seine Schüler im Duellieren trainieren lassen. In einem Duell ist herausgekommen, dass einer der Schüler Parsel spricht."

„In welchem Jahr ist er?"

„Im Sechsten und es scheint, dass er sehr mächtig ist. Viel mächtiger als einige Siebtklässler."

„Sein Name?"

„Herry Praott."

„Weißt du, ob er daran interessiert ist, einer meiner Diener zu werden?"

„Ja, das ist er. Und er war auf der Versammlung in Hogsmeade, kurz nach Beginn des Neuen Jahres."

„Wie ist die Versammlung abgelaufen?"

„Der Junge hat einen Todesser k.o. geflucht und hat sich nicht einmal nach zwei Crucios verbeugt."

Gemurmel erhob sich unter den Todessern. Manche schienen von dem seltsamen Schüler sehr interessiert.

„Gut, endlich mal eine interessante Neuigkeit. Ich finde ohnehin, dass Hogwarts in letzter Zeit zu viel Ruhe genossen hat. Ich schlage einen Angriff vor. Nur, um unserem werten Dumbledore zu zeigen, dass ich noch da und bereit zum Angriff bin."

„Was machen wir mit den Slytherins?"

„Es wird genügen, sie zu warnen, sich vom Eingang fern zu halten. Sie werden es zweifelsohne verstehen, wenn sie nicht vollkommene Idioten sind. Was unseren jungen Parselmund betrifft, den würde ich gerne in seiner Loyalität testen. Mächtig sagst du, Malfoy?"

„Laut meinem Sohn ist er mächtiger als manche Professoren und als alle Schüler. Er hat einen Fluchspezialisten gegen eine Mauer krachen lassen."

„Wirklich sehr interessant... Ihr könnt gehen."

Sobald Voldemort alleine war, ging er nachdenklich auf und ab.

„Ich muss ihn so bald wie möglich testen. Ich würde es nicht schätzen, wenn ein Bengel zu mächtig wird, vor allem, wenn er bei Dumbledore ist... wie kommt es, dass er Parsel spricht, wo ich doch der letzte Nachkomme Slytherins bin? Stellt er letztlich vielleicht gar eine Gefahr für mich dar? Nein, einen Jungen könnte ich mit einem Handzeichen erledigen lassen."

Voldemort wusste noch nicht, wie Unrecht er doch hatte...

* * *

Die Atmosphäre in Hogwarts war noch nie so tief gesunken. Der Krieg zwischen den Rumtreibern und Herry Praott und somit gegen die gesamte Slytherinschar war öffentlich erklärt. Zuvor hatte man in den Gängen nicht selten Auseinandersetzungen zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins gesehen, doch jetzt waren es richtige Duelle, die hier stattfanden. 

Das Schlimmste war natürlich, wenn die Rumtreiber auf Slytherins trafen. Harry war wütend auf seinen Vater und letzterer war so stur, dass nichts und niemand ihn zur Vernunft bringen konnte, vor allem, da selbst Lily sich gegen ihn stellte.

Die Eifersucht, die seit Weihnachten verschwunden war, kam wieder an die Oberfläche.

Die Rumtreiber hatten ihre Streiche schlimmer denn je wieder aufgenommen. Das ging vom Gestank mancher nicht identifizierbarer Pflanzen über kalte Duschen, da das warme Wasser plötzlich weggezaubert schien, bis hin zu den lächerlichsten Dingen, wie zum Beispiel dem Essen, das die Haare in Neonfarben färbte, ebenso wie die Kleidung und die Gesichter...

Doch die Slytherins ließen sich das nicht gefallen. Im Gegenteil, die Anzahl der Duelle – ebenso wie die der Strafarbeiten – nahm gewaltig zu, was sowohl Gryffindor als auch Slytherin eine gewaltige Menge an Punkten kostete. Doch darum schien sich niemand zu kümmern.

Harry hatte eines Tages eine tolle Idee. Es war Zeit, dass er seine Streiche auch wieder aufnahm, da er bisher noch nicht darauf geantwortet hatte, weil er gedacht hatte, die Rumtreiber würden es sein lassen, aber das schien nicht der Fall... Nun, sie würden es bezahlen.

Er nahm den Handschuh, den er zu seinem Geburtstag bekommen hatte und warf einen Blick auf die Karte. Dort sah er, dass Peter auf der Toilette im dritten Stock war und er war sogar ausnahmsweise einmal alleine. Die Rache konnte endlich beginnen.

Im dritten Stock angekommen, betrat er die Toiletten und wartete, bis Peter herauskam. Harry räusperte sich, um die Aufmerksamkeit der Ratte auf sich zu ziehen.

„Wer ist da? James? Sirius? Remus?"

„Versuch's noch mal, du hast es fast", antwortete Harry in seinem kühlsten Tonfall.

„..."

„Oh, komm schon, Peter, selbst du wirst es herauskriegen."

„Praott?"

„Na siehst du, du kannst richtig antworten, wenn du willst! Und das, wo ich doch dachte, das niemals erleben zu dürfen."

„Was... Was... Was..."

„Wirst du die Frage irgendwann auch noch mal formulieren?", fragte Harry, der drauf und dran war, die Geduld zu verlieren.

„Was willst du von mir?", brach es auf einmal aus Peter heraus.

„Wow! Doch so viel Mut, eine einfache Frage zu stellen... Ja, du bist ganz eindeutig ein wahrer Gryffindor", meinte Harry voller Ironie.

„Antworte", schrie Peter.

„Solltest du etwa die Geduld verlieren? Übrigens hasse ich es, wenn man in diesem Ton mit mir redet. Mich schreit niemand an, ist das klar?", fuhr Harry in gefährlichem Ton fort.

„Was willst du?", wiederholte Peter. Er schien drauf und dran zu weinen.

„Gar nichts. Na ja, fast gar nichts. Um genau zu sein will ich dich in einen Schrank sperren, damit ich meine Ruhe habe, verstehst du?"

„N...nein..."

„Lustig, aber irgendwie überrascht mich diese Antwort nicht gerade. Wenn man bedenkt, von wem sie kommt."

Harry belegte Peter mit einem Fluch, der ihn bewegungs- und sprachunfähig machte und sperrte ihn in der letzten Kabine ein. Dann beschwor er eine Illusion herauf, damit man glaubte, an dieser Stelle befinde sich eine Wand. Nun war er an der Reihe. Er holte den Handschuh heraus und dachte an Peters Gesichtszüge. Er spürte, wie er dicker wurde und dann war er Peter. Wie konnte man nur in Peters Haut stecken? Das war eine Erfahrung, die er nicht noch einmal erleben wollte, das schwor sich Harry.

Er ging zum Gryffindor-Turm und schloss sich ein paar Erstklässlern an, die eben durch das Porträtloch kletterten.

Er ließ sich in dem Sessel nahe des Feuers nieder und verlor sich in seinen Gedanken.

„Na, an was denkst du, Wurmschwanz?", wollte eine Stimme hinter ihm wissen.

Harry reagierte nicht auf den Namen. Nun, in gewisser Weise schon, aber nicht, wie er es eigentlich sollte: Er sah sich um, um auf die Ratte loszugehen, doch dann machte es 'Klick'.

„Oh, an nichts Besonderes."

„Das erstaunt mich nicht, du hast ja auch nichts im Kopf", lachte Sirius.

_Mein Pate ist mir wirklich sympathisch! Versprochen, ich werde mich nie mehr in die Haut des Verräters begeben!_

„Danke, Black."

„Hey, was hast du? Warum nennst du mich so?"

_Und schon hast du den ersten Fehler begangen. Ja, Harry, du bist wirklich toll!_

„Ach, ich fühle mich nur nicht so wohl mit Praott und den ganzen Slytherins", versuchte er sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Du hast Recht, der Verräter und die Todesser. Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, warst du wirklich der einzige, der nicht auf ihn hereingefallen ist."

„Ja..."

_Wenn das Gespräch weiter so verläuft, wird es schlimm enden._

„Worüber sprecht ihr beide?", mischte sich James ein, der eben zusammen mit Remus in den Gemeinschaftsraum trat.

Remus schien sehr müde. Er legte sich auf ein Sofa und schlief fast sofort ein. Harry war erleichtert. Er hatte Angst, da Remus der einzige sein konnte, der ihn entlarvt, doch er schien viel zu müde dafür.

„Bald ist Vollmond", flüsterte James.

„Ja, was machen wir da?", fragte Sirius.

„Wie immer, Padfoot, wir begleiten ihn", antwortete James.

„Und wenn wir den Löwen wieder sehen?"

„Ich sehe da kein Problem. Der scheint doch sehr nett, dieser Löwe."

Harry bemerkte schnell, dass Peter nicht gerade sehr wichtig in der Gruppe der Rumtreiber war. Er war ein Freund, aber wenn es um organisatorische Dinge ging, mischte er sich nicht mit ein. Die Tatsache, dass weder James noch Sirius sich über sein Schweigen wunderten, bestärkte ihn in dieser Annahme. Er lenkte die Unterhaltung also in die Richtung, die er geplant hatte:

„Was ist unser nächster Streich gegen die Slytherins?"

„Oh, Peter, du bist wirklich unverbesserlich. Wir haben es dir doch gestern Abend erzählt, erinnerst du dich nicht mehr?", seufzte Sirius.

„Nein", antwortete Peter schlicht mit einem halb entschuldigenden Grinsen.

„Dank James' und meiner Macht werden wir beim Frühstück direkt über den Slytherins eine Wolke mit magischem Regen heraufbeschwören."

„Mit magischem Regen?"

„Sag mir nicht, dass du das auch vergessen hast", meinte James.

„Doch."

„Wenn die Slytherins von diesem Regen berührt werden, wird sich ihre größte Angst erfüllen, aber nur in ihren Köpfen. Ich glaube, dass die Reaktionen wirklich zum kaputt Lachen sein werden."

„Kindisch", murmelte Harry.

Weder James, noch Sirius hatten ihn gehört, doch Remus öffnete plötzlich die Augen und sah Peter mit eindringlichem Blick an.

„Na, Remus, alles klar? Bist du aus dem Reich der Träume wieder zu uns gekommen?", scherzte Sirius.

„Remus, bist du noch bei uns?", fragte auch James scherzhaft, da dieser noch immer Peter anstarrte.

„Du kennst ihn doch, James. Manchmal ist er mit seinen Gedanken wirklich hinterm Mond", meinte dieser.

Harry zwinkerte Remus schalkhaft zu. Er wusste, dass dieser etwas ahnte oder zumindest wusste, dass irgendetwas faul war. Er spürte es und er wusste, dass dieses etwas von Peter ausging.

„Okay, Jungs, es ist nicht so, dass ich eure Gesellschaft nicht schätzen würde, aber ich muss mal aufs Klo", meinte Harry schnell.

Er verließ eilig den Gemeinschaftsraum, wobei er Remus' brennenden Blick auf seinem Rücken spürte.

Er ging auf direktem Weg zu den Toiletten und befreite den weinenden Peter.

Harry wusste nicht, wie man den Vergessenszauber ausführte, aber dafür konnte er Peter so verzaubern, dass dieser dachte, lediglich aufs Klo gegangen zu sein, indem er die Wahrheit mit einem ungefährlichen Zauber verschleierte.

Dann kehrte er in die Kerker zurück, glücklich, dass er herausgefunden hatte, was die Rumtreiber vorhatten, da er dieses Wissen gut würde nutzen können.

Harry ging in den Schlafsaal und nahm das Buch aus der Bibliothek, sowie das zweite Buch, das er bis dahin noch nicht geöffnet hatte. Anschließend ging er in ein leeres Klassenzimmer, wo er in aller Ruhe die verschiedenen Sprüche ausprobieren konnte. Sie gelangen auch alle hervorragend, doch er müsste sie an richtigen Personen testen. Nun, das könnte er tun, wenn er sich in einem echten Duell mit einem Todesser befand.

Es wurde bereits sehr spät, doch Harry konnte es nicht lassen, das zweite Buch zu öffnen. Dieses war schon interessanter als das erste: Hier standen Formeln drin, wie zum Beispiel, wie man sich unsichtbar macht oder Gedanken lesen kann.

Natürlich war das, laut Buch, ein sehr gefährlicher Zauber und er würde Gehirnschäden hervorrufen, wenn er falsch ausgeführt werden würde.

Allein bei dieser Vorstellung, hatte er Lust, ihn an Bellatrix auszuprobieren!

Er brachte das Buch in die Verbotenen Abteilung der Bibliothek zurück und ging anschließend in seinen Schlafsaal schlafen. Morgen würde sicherlich ein sehr interessanter Tag werden...

* * *

Am nächsten Tag waren die Rumtreiber sehr aufgeregt. Endlich würden sie den großen Coup durchziehen. Nur Peter wusste nicht, worum es ging und verlangte Erklärungen. 

„Peter, wir haben dir doch alles gestern Abend noch mal erklärt und da scheinst du es verstanden zu haben."

„Ich... ich erinnere mich nicht mehr", erwiderte der kleine Junge.

Einzig Remus schien von dieser Antwort Notiz zu nehmen, James und Sirius verdrehten nur die Augen.

„Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr, als Sirius dich in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer nachdenklich und allein gefunden hat?"

„Ähm, nein. Ich hasse es, alleine zu bleiben, das wäre mir nie passiert."

Diesmal war sich Remus sicher: Hier stimmte ganz eindeutig etwas nicht!

„Jungs... ich finde, ihr solltet den Streich nicht durchziehen... ich bin sicher, dass Praott Bescheid weiß."

„Wie sollte er davon wissen können?", erwiderte Sirius.

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber fandet ihr nicht auch, dass Peter gestern irgendwie komisch war?"

„Nein", antworteten die beiden Jungen im Chor.

„Oh, ich bitte euch: Zieht das nicht durch. Mein Instinkt sagt mir, dass das nicht gut gehen wird."

„Ach, quatsch, Remus, du bist viel zu pessimistisch", entgegnete James.

Damit sagte er die Formel auf und die drei anderen stellten fest, dass der Himmel sich leicht verdunkelte.

„Du bist dran, Sirius."

Sirius begann also, Wörter in einer unbekannten Sprache zu rezitieren, was zur Folge hatte, dass der Himmel vollkommen schwarz wurde und bereit schien, den Regen frei zu lassen. In genau dem Moment trat Harry in Aktion.

Er befand sich mitten in einem Gespräch, als er sah, dass die Wolken sich verdunkelten.

„Bei meiner Magie und meinem Willen, möge sich der Spruch gegen den Sprecher wenden und gegen all diejenigen, denen er nicht vorherbestimmt war."

Anschließend verbrannte er eine Feder, auf der ein Tropfen seines Blutes war.

Severus und Narzissa sahen ihn verständnislos an.

„Sagen wir, dass ich den schönen Streich, den uns unsere lieben Freunde aus Gryffindor spielen wollten, auf sie zurückkehre. Ich glaube, dass die Reaktion sehr lustig werden könnte."

„Was hatten sie vorbereitet?", fragte Narzissa.

„Sie wollten uns unsere größten Ängste vorgaukeln und ich glaube, dass sie es nicht gerade gutheißen werden, selber die Opfer zu sein."

Kaum hatte Harry seinen Satz beendet, begann es in der Großen Halle zu regnen, doch seltsamerweise blieben nur die Slytherins davon verschont und Harry betrachtete James und Sirius amüsiert.

Als die betroffenen Personen durchnässt waren, schienen sie Dinge zu erleben, die sie zum Schreien brachten. Glücklicherweise dauerte das Ganze nicht lange und war auch nicht gefährlich.

Einige Hufflepuffs kletterten schreiend auf den Tisch und zeigten mit den Fingern auf imaginäre Mäuse. Andere bekämpften Monster, die selbstverständlich nur in ihrer Phantasie existierten.

James schien einer wütenden Person gegenüberzustehen und Harry wettete innerlich auf eine zornige Lily. Bei Sirius war es offensichtlich seine Mutter und Remus schien vor allen Angst zu haben.

Harry mochte es nicht gerade, dass die Leute schrieen und vor allem, was sich bewegte, Angst hatten. Er hob also den Spruch auf, nur bei den Erfindern dieses Streiches, James und Sirius, ließ er ihn noch andauern.

Letztere rannten schließlich schreiend aus der Großen Halle. Die Slytherins hatten inzwischen verstanden, dass Herry sie vor einer Demütigung bewahrt hatte, doch die anderen Schüler verstanden absolut gar nichts.

* * *

Am Abend war das Gesprächsthema der Rumtreiber selbstverständlich der Streich. 

„Aber was hat da nur schief laufen können? Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr das so seht wie ich, aber ich mag es gar nicht gerne, die Situation nicht mehr in der Hand zu haben", erklärte James wütend.

„Ich hab euch gesagt, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt."

„Aber wie hat er es nur rausgekriegt?"

„Das ist einfach, er hat gestern Abend einen Trank genommen, um so auszusehen wie Peter."

„Ah, der Verräter", schrie James.

„Du kannst nicht behaupten, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Ich glaube, dass Praott... na ja, jedenfalls hab ich ein komisches Gefühl!"

„Oh Remus, du solltest wirklich mal zu Pomfrey gehen", lachte Sirius.

„Ist dir bewusst, dass er, wenn er die Form von jemand anderem annehmen kann, jetzt gerade unter uns sein könnte?", meinte James. „Stell dir vor, wenn du er wärst, Sirius."

„Ja klar, und wer sagt mir, dass du er nicht bist? - Nein, mal im Ernst, was wir brauchen, ist ein guter Streich für die Slytherins. Was haben wir denn an ihnen noch nicht ausprobiert? Wir könnten sie alle in Tiere verwandeln! Obwohl, wenn ich mir vorstelle, mich lauter Schlangen gegenüber wieder zu finden... Oh, bei Merlin, ich glaube, dass meine Phantasie einen Schaden erlitten hat. Und wenn wir ihre Toiletten und Duschen manipulieren? Das könnte lustig werden."  
„Ehrlich, Sirius, allein die Vorstellung ist Ekel erregend", meinte Remus.

„Momentan bist du wirklich nicht lustig, Remus."

„Nun, entschuldigt mich, aber ich muss ein wenig frische Luft schnappen."

„Aber es ist schon nach Bettruhe", meinte Sirius.

„Sirius, seit wann respektieren wir die Bettruhe?", warf James ein.

„Okay, aber komm nicht zu spät wieder, Moony."

„Versprochen."

Remus hatte den Gemeinschaftsraum leicht verstimmt verlassen. Wie stur Sirius und James doch manchmal sein konnten. Was ihn am meisten überraschte, war, dass weder James noch Sirius Herry nicht vergeben konnten, dass er ein Parselmund war. Dabei hatte James doch Sirius als einen Bruder akzeptiert, obwohl seine ganze Familie schwarzmagisch war. Ebenso hatten sie ihn, Remus, akzeptiert, der er doch ein Werwolf war. Wie weit konnte James' Hass gegen die Slytherins reichen?

Der Werwolf verstand weiterhin nicht, warum James überhaupt so eine Abscheu gegen die Slytherins hegte, das war mehr als merkwürdig.

Seine Schritte führten ihn auf die Schlossgründe, wo es angenehm frisch war. Er setzte ins Gras, lehnte sich gegen einen Baum am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes und sah in den Himmel mit seinen unendlich vielen Sternen und dem fast vollen Mond.

Nachdem er eine Weile so gedankenversunken dort gesessen hatte, sah er zu seiner Überraschung Praott, der das Schloss verließ und – auf ihn zukam.

Die Tatsache, dass Praott auf einmal stehen blieb und ihn ansah, führte Remus zu dem Schluss, dass Praott nicht auf ihn zugekommen war, sondern auf den Verbotenen Wald.

Der Slytherin schien einen Augenblick lang zu zögern, ob er weitergehen oder zum Schloss zurückkehren sollte. Schließlich beschloss er aber, auf Remus zuzugehen.

„Was führt dich zu mir?", fragte Remus freundlich.

„Du bist nicht sauer auf mich?"

„Warum?"

„Na ja, beginnen wir mal am Anfang: Ich bin in Slytherin, hab mich mit dir angefreundet, die Ferien mit dir verbracht, bin ein Parselmund und hab kürzlich erst euren Streich gegen euch gewendet."

„Stimmt, wenn man es so zusammenfasst, warum sollte ich dir dann böse sein?"

„Oh, das war ironisch gesagt!"

„Willst du ernsthaft reden?"

„Ja, sehr gerne, aber meiner Meinung nach werden Black und Potter dich umbringen, wenn sie hiervon erfahren."

„Wo wir schon von denen sprechen: Ich finde, sie verhalten sich lächerlich."

„Kevin hat mir gesagt, dass das daran liegt, dass er seinen Sohn so erzogen hat und was Black anbelangt, der nimmt sich sicher ein Beispiel an seinem Bruder James."

„Was für eine Verbindung besteht zwischen dir und den Potters? Wie bist du mit ihnen verwandt? Cousin? Cousin zweiten Grades? Oder sogar um noch mehr Ecken?"

„Wie bitte?", hakte Harry nach, den diese Sätze vollkommen aus dem Konzept gebracht hatten.

„Du kannst James und Sirius täuschen, aber weißt du, ich weiß, dass du viel mehr über die Potters weißt, als du zugibst. Außerdem weißt du über uns allgemein sehr viel mehr. Lily hat mir sogar gesagt, dass du am ersten Tag, als sie mit dir geredet hat, mehr über uns zu wissen schientest, als sie in sechs Jahren erfahren hat. Das ist merkwürdig, nicht? Und dann der Wolf, den du verwandeln kannst... Ich weiß, dass du weißt, für was er steht. Kein Wolf sieht genauso aus wie er. Und dennoch beschwörst du ihn exakt herauf. Sirius und James wissen das nicht. Und ich könnte deinen Patronus anfügen, du weißt, was er repräsentiert, nicht wahr? Und dann die Kuscheltiere, ein Hund und ein Löwe. Siehst du, es sind einfach viel zu viele Zufälle. Halte mich nicht für einen Idioten, denn ich bin keiner. James und Sirius auch nicht... jedenfalls normalerweise. Sie wären zu denselben Schlüssen gekommen, wenn sie nicht momentan so dickköpfig und in ihre Streiche verbohrt wären. Dann können wir noch hinzufügen, dass du dein wahres Aussehen vor uns verbirgst und deine Sätze nicht beenden kannst – ein perfektes Beispiel für einen Wahrheitszauber. Ich weiß also, dass du auf meine Fragen nicht antworten kannst. Der ausschlaggebende Faktor war aber, dass Mr Potter dir so schnell geglaubt hat und die Tatsache, dass Dumbledore dich Harry und nicht Herry nennt. Ich hab zuerst an einen Fehler gedacht, aber jetzt weiß ich es besser. Dann wissen wir weiterhin, dass du über deine Narbe eine Verbindung zu Voldemort hast, du siehst die großen Angriffe voraus, aber seltsamerweise nicht alle. Ich glaube, dass ich genug gesagt habe, was meine Meinung rechtfertigt, oder?"

Harry war sprachlos. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte – und wenn er Remus einfach alles erzählen würde? Nur ohne die Zukunft zu verraten? Wenn er ihm einfach alles über sich selbst verraten würde?

Harry konzentrierte sich also auf den Wahrheitszauber, der auf ihm lag und seltsamerweise gelang es ihm ohne weiteres, ihn von sich zu nehmen.

„Mein wahres Erscheinungsbild könnte dir, glaube ich, einen Herzinfarkt einbringen, Moony. Aber du hast mit allem Recht."

„Moony? Davon weißt du also auch?"

„Ich weiß, dass du ein Werwolf mit einem großen Herz bist. Der beste Mensch, den ich kenne, um die Wahrheit zu sagen."

„Ich dachte mir, dass du das mit dem Wolf weißt. Aber wie?"

„Ich habe den Wahrheitszauber von mir genommen, der übrigens sehr nützlich sein kann, wenn ich zornig bin. Ich kann dir nicht alles verraten, aber ich bin kein Feind, im Gegenteil sogar."  
„Das hab ich schon lange herausgefunden und ich weiß, dass dein wahrer Name Harry ist."

„Damit hast du absolut Recht. Was meinen Familiennamen anbelangt, den kannst du auch erraten, dazu muss man nur ein paar Buchstaben vertauschen, aber ich bitte dich, sag nichts Padfoot und Prongs."

„Ich werde nichts sagen, aber es ist wirklich seltsam, dass du uns bei unseren Spitznamen nennst. Wir, die wir so sehr darauf geachtet haben, sie nicht vor dir zu benutzen."

„Ich wusste sie schon vorher."

„Wirst du mir eines Tages sagen, wer du wirklich bist?"

„Ich werde es sagen, ja, aber danach werdet ihr vergessen müssen, was ich euch sagen werde. Das wird schwierig werden, du wirst es schon merken, wenn der Moment gekommen ist, Moony, das verspreche ich."

„Ein letztes noch, Harry", fragte Remus, „du weißt, dass die drei anderen Animagi sind, aber weißt du auch, wer der Löwe ist? Oder ist das einfach nur ein wildes Tier, das im Wald lebt?"

Unter Remus' Augen verwandelte sich Harry in den Löwen und leckte ihm das Gesicht ab.

„Ein Löwe in Slytherin. Weißt du eigentlich, wie seltsam das ist, Harry?"

„Ja, ich weiß, aber ich bin auch ein Parselmund."

„Das ist eine Gabe, schäme dich nicht dafür."

„Nur, wenn du akzeptierst, was du bist, Remus, der beste und verständnisvollste Mensch, den ich kenne."

„Ich werd's versuchen", erwiderte Remus, der leicht rot anlief.

„Willst du etwas Wunderschönes sehen?"

„Das hängt davon ab, was das ist", entgegnete Remus zögerlich.

„Komm, Lily hat es geliebt. Du wirst es auch lieben, es geht gar nicht anders", meinte Harry freudig.

„Lily? Oh, wenn James das wüsste!"

„Ach, der weiß das. Als Lily zurückgekommen ist, war er im Gemeinschaftsraum. Er weiß nur nicht, was sie gesehen hat, das ist alles. Kommst du jetzt oder nicht?", fragte Harry, der auf den Wald zuging. „Und sag mir nicht, dass er dir Angst macht, du kennst ihn in- und auswendig."

„Na gut, ich folge dir."

Sie gingen gute fünf Minuten schweigsam und in Eintracht nebeneinander her, bis sie eine Lichtung erreichten und Remus nicht umhin konnte, den Mund in Erstaunen weit aufzureißen.

„Sie sind wunderschön, nicht wahr?"

„Sie werden Angst vor mir haben", meinte Remus.

„Ich weiß nicht, aber der Anblick ist bildhübsch."

Harry pfiff einmal kurz und ein Fohlen kam auf ihn zugaloppiert, stupste ihn an und leckte ihm wie immer übers Gesicht.

Harry lachte, die raue Zunge des Fohlens kitzelte.

Das Fohlen sah Remus ein paar Sekunden lang treuherzig an und beschloss dann, zu seiner Mutter zurückzukehren.

„Siehst du, du machst ihm keine Angst. Es ist nur so, dass es noch sehr klein ist und nur mich mag. Nicht mal Lily durfte es streicheln."

„Warum hat es dich akzeptiert?"

„Weil ich ihm eines Abends, als ich hier war, um sie anzusehen, auf die Welt geholfen habe. Hey, mein Großer", wandte sich Harry dann an den Leithengst, der eben herantrat. „Ich will dir einen Freund von mir vorstellen. Hab keine Angst vor ihm."

Der Hengst sah Remus ein paar lange Minuten an, ehe er auch auf ihn zutrat und sich streicheln ließ.

„Du bist wirklich wunderschön", sagte Remus zu dem Hengst.

Harry setzte sich ins Gras und das Fohlen kam wieder zu ihm, um sich neben ihn zu legen.

„Das ist der beste Ort um nachzudenken, findest du nicht auch, Remus?"

„Das stimmt, obwohl der Astronomieturm auch nicht schlecht ist."

„Ja, nur dass man da aufpassen muss, nicht in irgendwelche Verliebten reinzurennen."

„Da hast du Recht", erwiderte Remus lachend. „Was mich darauf bringt, dass du Hogwarts auch sehr gut kennst. Du hast dich nicht ein Mal auf den Korridoren erwischen lassen und dabei bemerkt Filch alles, ganz abgesehen von Miss Norris."

„Ja, aber ich spüre es, wenn sie in der Nähe sind und dreh dann einfach wieder um."

„Animagus zu sein bringt gewisse Vorteile mit sich, hm?"

„Nicht so viele wie Werwolf zu sein. Ich weiß, dass du mich erkannt hast, als ich Peters Gestalt angenommen habe."

„Das war wirklich gut durchdacht gewesen, das gebe ich zu. Wie hast du es hingekriegt, dass er sich an nichts mehr erinnert?"

„Nur ein kleiner Zauber, der seine Erinnerungen an die letzten Minuten ein wenig verändert, sehr einfach und unkompliziert auszuführen."

„Und was hast du für einen Trank benutzt?"

„Das bleibt mein Geheimnis."

„Mal was anderes: Wie machst du das, am Tag nach Vollmond immer so gut drauf zu sein? James, Sirius und Peter sind immer todmüde."

„Severus ist ein Meister in Zaubertränke."

„Sind wir dumm! Warum hab ich daran nicht schon früher gedacht?"

„Ziemlich einfache Erklärung, was?" Harry zwinkerte ihm zu. Dann wandte er sich an das Fohlen, das gerade aufgestanden war und ihn hoffnungsvoll ansah. „Und du? Wie wär's mit einem kleinen Rennen?"

Das Fohlen stob sofort davon.

„Das nehme ich als Ja auf", lachte Harry, womit er sich in den Löwen verwandelte und dem Fohlen hinterher jagte. Dieses gab schließlich auf und wurde bald durch den Hengst ersetzt.

Harry musste alles geben, um mit ihm mithalten zu können, während Remus sich damit begnügte, dieses schöne Spektakel zu bewundern.

Der Hengst gewann schließlich, aber nur, weil Harry so erschöpft war.

Er verwandelte sich zurück und schleppte sich zu Remus.

„Uff, ich bin völlig fertig!"

„Dein Löwe hat sehr schöne Augen, ich nehme an, das ist deine richtige Augenfarbe?"

„Ja, man sagt mir andauernd, wie besonders die aussehen."

„Sie ähneln Lilys ein wenig."

„Findest du?"

„Ja. - Langsam wird es Zeit zurückzugehen."

„Da hast du sicher Recht. Geh du zuerst zurück, ich folge dir in ein paar Minuten, so kann uns die Karte nicht verraten."

„Du weißt von der Karte?"

„Remus, ich..."

„Du solltest mir alles lieber demnächst erklären. Je schneller, desto besser."

„Versprochen, Moony."

Remus ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen und schlief friedlich ein.

Harry tat es ihm eine gute halbe Stunde später gleich.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Harry absolut keine Lust, in den Unterricht zu gehen. Alles deprimierte ihn momentan und die Schule half dabei nicht viel. Jedoch hatte er da die Rechnung ohne Severus gemacht. 

„Komm schon, Schlafmütze, auf", sagte dieser, während er Harry schüttelte.

„Nein, will nicht in den Unterricht gehen", murmelte Harry, wobei er die Decke über den Kopf zog.

„Das kommt leider gar nicht in Frage, hörst du mich? Es kommt nicht in Frage, dass du in deinem Bett bleibst und ich kann sehr ungemütlich werden, wenn ich will."

„..."

„Herry, setz dich in Bewegung oder willst du, dass ich dich auf die harte Tour wecke? - Ah, hallo Bellatrix, hilfst du mir mal schnell, Herry hier zu wecken?"

„Das funktioniert nicht bei mir", antwortete er ins Kissen hinein.

„Aber mit dem größten Vergnügen", erwiderte in dem Moment die Stimme, die Harry am meisten in der Welt hasste.

Mit einem Sprung war Harry aus dem Bett, nahm den Trank, der wie immer auf seinem Nachttisch stand, in die eine Hand, seinen Umhang in die andere und schloss sich daraufhin im Badezimmer ein.

Fünf Sekunden später hörte man einen Schrei, der aus den Duschen kam.

„Er stellt gerade fest, dass Potter mal wieder die Duschen verhext hat. Dieser Eiswassertrick ist wirklich schon alt."

Severus brach in Lachen aus – zum ersten Mal brachte ihn ein Streich von Potter zum Lachen.

Eine gute Viertelstunde später kam ein wütender Harry aus dem Bad – und Severus musste abermals loslachen. Harry hatte nicht mehr seine schwarzen Haare, nein, sie waren blond und anstelle deren normalen Länge gingen sie ihm nun bis zur Hüfte.

„Wenn ich sie abschneide, wachsen sie immer wieder gleich nach", erklärte Harry Severus wütend.

„Soll ich dir vielleicht einen Zopf machen?"

„Anstatt dumme Sprüche zu klopfen, solltest du dich lieber beeilen. Ich hab Hunger!"

Zusammen gingen sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter. Niemand sagte etwas. Severus dagegen lachte sich noch immer kaputt, was alle verwunderte, da Severus Snape normalerweise nie lachte.

Harry war so wütend, dass sich niemand wagte, ihn in den Gängen anzusprechen, selbst die Gryffindors lachten ihn nicht aus – sie lachten erst, sobald er außer Sicht- und Hörweite war.

In der Großen Halle angekommen, verstummten alle und sahen Herry Praott an, der sehr zornig schien – und mit gutem Recht.

James musste alles geben, um sich vom Lachen abzuhalten, ebenso wie Sirius und Lily war einfach nur vollkommen perplex.

Harry setzte sich erhobenen Hauptes und die Rumtreiber lachten schließlich alle los, woraufhin auch die anderen Gryffindors in Lachen ausbrachen.

Die anderen Tische nahmen ihre Unterhaltungen wieder auf und die Slytherins begannen zu essen.

Harry konnte es einfach nicht glauben, was ihm sein Vater angetan hatte! Die kalte Dusche war schon schlimm genug, aber dann noch das mit den Haaren... Es war nicht so, dass ihm blond nicht stand, aber... oder vielmehr doch, blond stand ihm überhaupt nicht, aber so rein gar nicht!

„Weißt du, blond steht dir sehr gut. Ich mag es, das gibt dir einen gewissen Charme", meinte Narzissa.

„Ja, klar, jetzt sehe ich Malfoy ähnlich", erwiderte Harry zähneknirschend.

„Ich finde, du siehst süß aus."

„Da gebe ich dir vollkommen Recht, Narzissa", mischte sich Severus mit ein, der noch immer nicht über seinen Lachanfall hinweggekommen war.

„Und ich muss irgendwas machen, damit ich mich besser fühle."

Er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und im nächsten Augenblick ergoss sich eiskaltes Wasser über den Rumtreibern.

„So, jetzt geht's mir schon ein wenig besser."

„PRAOTT! Du hinterhältiger...", schrie Potter.

„Praott, Strafarbeit bei Filch für einen Monat", schrie auch McGonagall.

„Ah, ja, jetzt geht's mir wieder ganz perfekt", meinte Harry stolz auf sich.

„Ein Monat Strafarbeit mit Filch und du fühlst dich besser? Ich hab immer gewusst, dass Pomfrey ihre Patienten psychisch gesehen nur noch kränker macht."

„Das kann man wohl sagen, übrigens bin ich schon lang nicht mehr da gewesen."

„Vergiss die Versammlung heute Abend nicht."

„Oh, heute Abend schon?"

„In einem leeren Klassenzimmer im dritten Stock."

„Okay, ich werde kommen."

Sie beendeten ihr Frühstück. Die Rumtreiber waren schon lange gegangen, um sich umzuziehen und Harry hatte vergnügt beobachtet, wie wütend James und Sirius gewesen waren, während Remus immer noch lachte und Peter vor Kälte zitterte.

Der Tag wurde schrecklich. Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war vollkommen unerträglich, da der Professor keine Gelegenheit ausließ, auf Herry herumzuhacken.

Dieser ignorierte den Lehrer einfach kalt, was den Professor nur noch wütender machte.

Zum Ende hin, war die Situation ganz aus den Ufern geraten. Professor Isandros hatte geschrieen, dass Herry nur ein Bengel voll von schwarzer Magie war, was, wenn das möglich war, den Gryffindors nur noch mehr Angst gemacht hatte.

Herry hatte daraufhin erwidert, dass er ein Verteidigungslehrer war und kein Wahrsagelehrer und dass er ohnehin vollkommen Unrecht hatte.

Der Professor schien beinahe verrückt zu werden und hatte daraufhin die ganze Klasse entlassen, was den Schülern sehr gelegen gekommen war.

Am Abend war es dann ein großer Moment, als Dumbledore verkündete: „Es tut mir Leid, Ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass unser Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste einen Zusammenbruch erlitten hat. Es wird sich momentan im St. Mungos um ihn gekümmert und er wird nicht wiederkehren. Für den Moment haben wir noch keine Aushilfe."

Viele Schüler freuten sich über diese Neuigkeit, einzig Lily schien geschockt von der Tatsache, kein Verteidigungsunterricht mehr zu haben.

„Weißt du was", meinte Severus. „Ich würde gerne eines Tages Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste werden."

„Unter uns", entgegnete Harry, „ich denke, du würdest einen viel besseren Zaubertränkelehrer abgeben."

Am selben Abend versammelten sich die künftigen Todesser in dem leeren Klassenzimmer und Malfoy ergriff das Wort:

„Mein Vater hat mir gesagt, dass Voldemort Hogwarts schon bald angreifen wird und dass wir uns während diesem Angriff verstecken sollen. Er hat gesagt, dass sie gegen Abend angreifen werden."

„Und warum können wir nicht mitkämpfen?", warf Bellatrix ein.

„Bist du dir da vollkommen sicher, Malfoy?"

„Was für eine Frage! Glaubst du, dass ich nicht weiß, was außerhalb dieser Mauern vor sich geht?"  
„Rede nie mehr in dem Ton mit mir, Malfoy, ist das klar?", entgegnete Herry in einem so kühlen Tonfall, dass Malfoy widerwillig erwiderte:

„Ja, aber ich bin mir meiner Informationen sicher."

„Und wir sollen uns verstecken", wiederholte Harry angeekelt.

„Ja, bleib einfach, wo du dich gerade befindest, und sie werden dich in Ruhe lassen."

„Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, mich zu verstecken."

„Nun, du wirst dich daran gewöhnen müssen", meinte Malfoy ruhig.

Die Versammlung wurde beendet und Severus hielt Harry zurück.

„Was wirst du tun?"

„Wie Malfoy so schön gesagt hat: dort bleiben, wo ich mich befinde und mich nicht rühren."  
„Das ist nicht deine Art."

„Aber genau das werde ich tun."

Harry konnte nicht sagen, dass er Dumbledore helfen würde, Voldemort zurückzudrängen, Severus war der schwarzen Magie noch zu nahe. Außerdem könnte er erwischt werden und Voldemort würde nicht zögern, in seinen Gedanken zu lesen, das war zu gefährlich.

Die Versammlung hatte nur eine knappe halbe Stunde gedauert und alle waren in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgekehrt.

Harry las in einem Sessel vor dem Feuer in dem Buch, das Severus ihm geschenkt hatte und schlief dort schließlich ein.

Die restliche Woche verging, ohne dass ein weiterer Lehrer zusammenbrach und ohne dass eine Aushilfe für den Verteidigungslehrer gefunden wurde.

Harry war auf der Hut. Jeden Moment erwartete er den Angriff, doch nichts geschah. Schließlich begann er zu glauben, dass Malfoy sich einmal mehr geirrt hatte.

Die Vollmondnacht war toll gewesen! Die Rumtreiber hatten ihn problemlos in Form seines Löwen akzeptiert und sie hatten sich im Wald gut amüsiert.

Seine Strafarbeiten bei Filch waren nervig, da er die Trophäen oder Korridore putzen musste – ohne Magie natürlich. Aber Harry wusste sich durch zauberstablose Magie zu helfen, also war er immer sehr schnell fertig und Filch konnte ihm nichts anhängen.

Und schließlich kam dann doch der lang erwartete Abend. Harrys Stirn schmerzte auf einmal. Er holte sofort seinen Umhang und verschwand aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, ohne gesehen zu werden.

Zunächst warnte er Dumbledore, dass Voldemort Hogwarts angreifen würde. Das einzige, dessen sich Harry sicher war, das war, dass Voldemort bei diesem Angriff nicht anwesend sein würde, da seine Narbe nicht derart schmerzte.

Er probierte die Formel aus, mit der man sich unsichtbar machen konnte und stellte fest, dass sie sehr gut funktionierte. Er war sich bewusst, dass Dumbledore ihn sehen konnte, aber solange niemand anderes in der Lage war, fühlte er sich sicher.

Die ersten Flüche begannen, gegen die Torflügel zu donnern und mehrere Professoren verließen das Schloss, um die Todesser zurückzudrängen. Andere hatten die Aufgabe, alle Schüler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume zu bringen.

Harry stellte stolz fest, dass die Rumtreiber hinter den Professoren blieben und auch mitkämpften. Ebenso wie Anne und einige Siebtklässler aus Ravenclaw und Gryffindor. Somit beschloss Harry, auch am Kampf teilzunehmen.

Er verließ das Schloss und bezog an einem Platz Stellung, von dem aus er einen guten Überblick über die Todesser hatte, aber andererseits seine Position nicht zu leicht verraten würde aufgrund der Flüche, die er abfeuern würde.

Er griff verschiedene Todesser an, die alle auf Dumbledore fixiert waren. Die meisten Schockzauber klappten einwandfrei, doch dann begannen die verwirrten Todesser blind Flüche in der Gegend herumzuschießen und für Harry wurde es schwerer, allen zu entgehen.

Die Situation war unter Kontrolle, bis die Dementoren ankamen.

Harry war von den Todessern auf der einen Seite und den Dementoren auf der anderen eingeschlossen. Das Problem war, dass er keinen Patronus heraufbeschwören konnte, denn dann würde er sich sowohl den Rumtreibern, als auch den Slytherins verraten.

Zu seinem Glück kam ihm Dumbledore zu Hilfe, der einen Patronus in Form eines Phönix heraufbeschwor.

Harry schaltete mehrere Todesser aus, doch dann wurde er von einem Fluch getroffen, der ihn erblinden ließ.

Da er nichts mehr sah, zog er sich vorsichtshalber in eine ruhige Ecke zurück, fern ab vom Kampf.

Er fühlte sich vollkommen verloren und von der Realität abgeschnitten.

Er hörte, wie die Lehrer schrieen und die Todesser lachten.

Dann, ganz langsam, konnte er wieder Formen ausmachen. Sie waren sehr unklar, aber er sah Bewegungen. Nach ein paar weiteren langen Minuten, die für Harry vollkommen schrecklich waren, hatte er seine Sicht endlich wieder.

Er stellte nun fest, dass sich die Lehrer und Schüler sehr gut verteidigten und es geschafft hatten, die Todesser ein wenig zurückzudrängen.

Schließlich ließ Harry mehrere Äste explodieren, sodass die Todesser nicht mehr wussten, wo sich der Feind befand.

Als die Todesser feststellten, dass alles verloren war, flohen sie wie die Angsthasen, die sie waren.

Harry kehrte kurz vor dem endgültigen Sieg Hogwarts' zurück. Er ging in die Bibliothek, machte sich wieder sichtbar, heilte seine sichtbaren Wunden und kam langsam wieder zu Atem. Er nahm ein Buch über Zauberermedizin mit und kehrte in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück, wo er auf viele Slytherins traf.

„Wo warst du?", sprach Lucius ihn an.

„Wenn du es genau wissen willst: Ich war in der Bibliothek, als die Lehrer begonnen haben, uns zu sagen, wir sollten in unsere Gemeinschaftsräume zurückkehren, aber da ich noch ein Buch gesucht habe, hab ich ihnen nicht zugehört."

„Und warum nicht?"

„Als ob ich ihnen für gewöhnlich zuhören würde!"

Bei dieser Antwort lachten ein paar Slytherins los.

„Und wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigen würdest, ich will lesen und möchte dafür auch gerne allein sein."

Für Lucius war Herry zu gut drauf, als dass er am Kampf teilgenommen hätte. Außerdem hatte er keine Verletzungen und er schien sehr ruhig, was man nach einem solchen Angriff normalerweise nicht sein konnte.

Somit ließ er Herry vorbei, damit dieser in seinen Schlafsaal gehen konnte. Es wäre ohnehin bald Bettruhe.

Dumbledore seinerseits war verwirrt. Sicherlich, er vertraute Harry, der Beweis bestand nicht zuletzt darin, dass er im Kampf gegen die Todesser geholfen hatte, aber andererseits wusste er auch, dass Harry einigen fragwürdigen Slytherins sehr nahe stand, die mit Sicherheit Todesser werden würden. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. Wenn er vor den Slytherins mit Harry reden würde, würden diese etwas ahnen und er würde Harry in Gefahr bringen. Nun, Harry musste wissen, dass er sich an künftige Todesser hielt, denn schließlich kam er ja aus der Zukunft. Was suchte er bloß?

Was den Kampf anbelangte, da war sich Dumbledore sicher, dass Voldemort nur ein paar Todesser und Dementoren geschickt hatte, um ihn zu warnen, dass er noch immer aktiv war, doch wo würde er das nächste Mal zuschlagen?

Die Rumtreiber ihrerseits, zumindest Sirius, James und Remus, denn Peter hatte nicht am Kampf teilgenommen, waren stolz, als sie sahen, wie die Todesser vor ihnen flohen.

Alle hatten bemerkt, dass kein Slytherin zur Verteidigung des Schlosses zu Hilfe gekommen war und das bestärkte James nur in seinem Hass gegenüber Herry Praott.

Der Krieg zwischen den Dunkeln Künsten und den Guten tobte momentan stärker denn je, doch der schlimmste Krieg war der, der sich in Hogwarts selbst abspielte: Der Krieg Hogwarts', wie manche ihn zu nennen begannen.

tbc...


	27. Der Quidditch–Pokal – 1

**20. Kapitel: Der Quidditch-Pokal – Teil 1**

* * *

Die Atmosphäre in Hogwarts schien ungemütlicher denn je. Die Slytherins hassten die Gryffindors und das beruhte selbstverständlich auf Gegenseitigkeit. Die beiden anderen Häuser verhielten sich mehr oder weniger neutral.

Aber das wichtigste blieb den meisten verborgen: Ein Geheimnis umschloss die Gryffindors. Von außen betrachtet, schien es, dass die Gryffindors sich alle gemeinsam gegen die Slytherins verschworen hätten, aber wenn man genauer hingesehen hätte, so hätte man gemerkt, dass es sich anders verhielt. Es gab zwei Lager: Lily auf der einen Seite und die Gryffindors auf der anderen.

Sie war allerdings nicht ganz alleine. Remus half ihr, jedoch so diskret wie möglich. Er gab viel auf die Freundschaft mit den Rumtreibern; sie war in seinen Augen zu wichtig, um zu riskieren, sie zu zerstören. Lily hatte ihre Freundinnen, doch diese beiden dachten genauso wie James Potter.

Und was dachte Lily jetzt über diesen Namen?

„_Warum muss nur alles so kompliziert sein? Warum muss ich mich für den einzigen Jungen interessieren, den ich hasse? Ich hatte wirklich einen Moment lang geglaubt, einen sensiblen und intelligenten James Potter zu entdecken, aber wenn er diese Eigenschaften wirklich hat, dann hat er sie in letzter Zeit sehr gut versteckt. Stattdessen finde ich den Jungen wieder, den ich so sehr hasse. Nein, den ich so sehr verabscheue! Das ist ein viel stärkeres Wort! Warum muss er nur so dumm und arrogant sein? Nein, also wirklich, ich werde mich nie verstehen: Es gibt so viele andere, sympathischere und schönere Jungen als James Potter._

_Nein, das ist falsch, süßere Jungen als James gibt es nicht gerade sehr viele, aber intelligentere sollte man ja wohl noch finden._

_Und warum habe ich mich nicht in Herry verliebt? Das wäre viel einfacher gewesen... aber nein! Ich habe einen Bruder gefunden anstelle eines festen Freundes._

_Wenn das Jahr doch nur schon zu Ende wäre, ich meine Prüfungen bestanden hätte und hier weggehen könnte! Nein, dann wünsche ich mir doch lieber, dass schon das nächste Jahr wäre, sonst müsste ich mich mit Petunia herumschlagen._

_Oh, bei den Prüfungen fällt mir ein, ich muss noch Geschichte der Zauberei wiederholen. Bei Merlin, ich kann schon alle Sprüche und kenne den Unterrichtsstoff auswendig und die Prüfungen sind erst in zwei Monaten!_

_Die anderen haben schon irgendwo Recht, ich verbeiße mich wirklich manchmal in der Arbeit. Na ja, wenn ich mir überlege, dass ich nur die Alternative habe, zu arbeiten oder mit James Potter zusammen zu sein habe... Und da sind wir auch schon wieder beim Thema. Das ist doch unglaublich! Ich komme in meinen Gedanken einfach nicht von ihm los._

_Er hat doch gar nichts Besonderes an sich! Abgesehen mal von seinen haselnussbraunen Augen und seiner perfekten Figur. Ganz abgesehen von dem muskulösen... Argh, Lily, hör auf, so zu denken! Ich muss irgendeine andere Beschäftigung finden. Hm, wie wäre es denn mit diesem Buch hier?_

_Quidditch, war ja klar. Haben die Gryffindors eigentlich keine andere Beschäftigung außer diesem gefährlichen und dummen Sport?"_

„Na, Lily, denkst du vor einem kleinen Feuerchen nach, an diesem schönen Abend... nicht gerade sehr romantisch das ganze Ambiente, hast du keine Begleitung? Nein, James ist ja alleine in seinem Zimmer und..."

„Sirius, tust du mir bitte einen Gefallen?"

„Ja, kein Problem, alles, was du willst."

„Gut, geh dahin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist und lass mich in Ruhe, wäre das möglich?"

„Haben wir aber heute Abend schlechte Laune."

„Ich habe ein Rendezvous, wenn du verstehst."

„Mit wem?"

„Mit dem einzigen Jungen, den ich liebe."

„Und was soll das heißen? James ist nämlich nicht auf dem Laufenden, dass ihr beide..."

„Warum sollte Potter auf dem Laufenden sein, wenn ich mit Herry ausgehe?"  
Oh ja, Lily hatte eine komplett gegensätzliche Meinung als die Rumtreiber und sie zögerte nicht, das zu zeigen. Deshalb hatte sie die meisten Mädchen gegen sich aufgehetzt.

„Ist es jetzt neueste Mode, mit Schwarzmagiern auszugehen?", mischte sich eine kalte Stimme mit ein.

„Potter, was verschafft mir die Ehre? Ich hatte meine Ruhe, bevor du und Black..."

„Du verstehst gar nichts, stimmt's? Er benutzt dich und unser Fräulein will das einfach nicht sehen! Du willst einfach nicht einsehen, dass du im Unrecht warst, aber ich sag dir mal was, Lily: Du _bist_ im Unrecht!"

„Du weißt doch gar nicht, wovon du redest, Potter!"

„Okay, wir sollten uns vielleicht erst einmal beruhigen", mischte sich Remus mit ein, der den Gemeinschaftsraum eben zusammen mit Peter betrat.

„Ich bin vollkommen auf James' Seite", erklärte Peter.

„Nur zu, Peter! Ich versuche, sie zu beruhigen und du ergreifst Partei!"

„Aber ich finde, James hat Recht!"

„Ja, das hab ich schon verstanden, aber in der momentanen Situation finde ich, solltest du das lieber für dich behalten und mir helfen."

„Die berühmte Bande der Streichespieler ist also vollständig. Was werdet ihr wohl als nächstes für einen dummen und idiotischen Streich aushecken?"

„Auf jeden Fall einen gegen den dreckigen Schwarzmagier."

„Er hat auch einen Namen: Er heißt Herry und ich sehe ihn als meinen Bruder an", erwiderte Lily mit erhobener Stimme.

„Du findest unsere Streiche dumm? Ach komm schon, Lily, gib's zu, du fandest sie auch lustig."

„Für dich immer noch „Evans", Potter. Es sind keine Intimitäten nötig, solange du meine Familie beleidigst!"

„Deine Familie? Hier handelt es sich doch gar nicht um Geschwisterliebe! Du liebst ihn, gib's doch zu!"

„Potter, du bist so was von verblendet... Oh, bei Merlin... du bist eifersüchtig! In Wirklichkeit bist du es immer gewesen!"

„Ich wäre nie auf einen Jungen wie Praott eifersüchtig! Er hat nichts an sich, auf das ich eifersüchtig sein könnte!"

„Nein, er schlägt dich nur in Quidditch, er ist besser in der Schule... Und weißt du was? Er ist sogar im Duellieren stärker als du. Er schlägt dich einfach in allem, Potter, und wenn du es genau wissen willst, er wird von vielen Mädchen bewundert, sogar von welchen, die nicht in Slytherin sind."

„Okay, Auszeit! Das wird mir hier alles zu heiß", schritt Remus verzweifelt ein. „Sirius, willst du mir hier nicht mal bitte helfen?"

„Na schön, wollt ihr euch nicht mal beruhigen? Es schauen uns schon alle an. Nicht, dass ich es nicht mögen würde, im Rampenlicht zu stehen, aber..."

„HALT DICH DA RAUS, BLACK!", rief Lily.

„Okay. Remus, ich hab alles in meiner Macht stehende versucht, um dir zu helfen, aber da ich keine Lust habe, mein Leben so schnell schon zu beenden..."

„Ehrlich mal, Potter, diesen Winter hab ich wohl träumen müssen! Aber weißt du, was das Lustigste daran ist? Es war Herry, der mich zu dir hingestoßen hat. Er war es, der mir gesagt hat, ich soll dir eine Chance geben, ist das nicht Ironie pur?"

„Du erzählst wirres Zeug. Warum hätte er das sagen sollen? Ganz offensichtlich hat er dich vollkommen in seinem Zauber gefangen."

„Das ist mit dir ja noch schlimmer, als ich angenommen hatte. Du bist so was von hirnverbrannt, Potter, dumm, arrogant und ICH HASSE DICH MIT MEINER GANZEN SEELE!"

„Oh, Lily, sag doch so was nicht", versuchte es Sirius erneut. „Du bist nur wütend."

„Black, such dir ein Mädchen und verzieh dich in eine Ecke, weil weißt du was, du nervst mich heute wirklich noch mehr als sonst. Also mach einfach das, was du schon immer getan hast: Mach mit dem ersten Mädchen rum, das du findest!"

„Du verletzt mich in meiner aufrichtigen Liebe zu..."

„Hör auf zu träumen, Black", mischte sich Gabrielle mit ein, „Anne wird sich niemals auf dich einlassen, denn sie hat zumindest ein Gehirn. Etwas, das du nicht hast, wenn wir mal ehrlich sind."

„Darum geht es hier doch gar nicht!" ergriff Lily wieder das Wort. „Potter, ich verstehe nicht, wie bei so netten Eltern so ein..."

„Nein, Lily, sag es nicht", unterbrach Gabrielle sie, wobei sie ihr den Mund zuhielt. „Sonst sagst du noch etwas, das du bereust."

„Nein, Gabriele, ich meine jedes einzelne Wort, das ich sage." Damit stürmte Lily in ihren Schlafsaal.

„Nur zu, Evans, geh!", rief James ihr aufgewühlt hinterher. „Habt ihr gehört, wie sie mit mir spricht? Ich glaub's einfach nicht! Er ist ein Parselmund, muss man ihr die offizielle Definition einzeln buchstabieren? Das bedeutet Schwarzmagier. Ich weiß wenigstens, auf was ich mich vorzubereiten habe. Er wird dir noch in den Rücken fallen, Evans!"

Lily stürmte plötzlich aus dem Schlafsaal wieder in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

„Dann sehen wir mal, ob der Schwarzmagier Recht hat", meinte sie, wobei sie einen Gegenstand hochhielt.

„Was ist das?", fragte Sirius, der sich bereits aufs Schlimmste vorbereitete. „Es ist ganz sicher in irgendeiner Weise schwarzmagisch."

„Natürlich nicht, du Idiot! Es ist eine Kette. Und ich gebe sie seinem Besitzer zurück, wenn Herry Recht hatte."

Lily zeigte Sirius die wunderschöne Kette, die sie zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte, woraufhin sie sie James hinhielt.

„Und wage es nicht zu behaupten, sie wäre nicht von dir."

„..."

„Nimm sie endlich, Potter! Ich will nichts, was von dir kommt!"

„Behalte sie", erwiderte James in geschlagenem Tonfall.

„ICH HAB DIR GESAGT, DASS ICH NICHTS VON DIR WILL!"

„Was soll der ganze Lärm hier?", verlangte eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme zu wissen.

„Professor McGonagall, wie geht es Ihnen? Ich finde, dass die Atmosphäre hier sehr gut ist, warm, so wie das Wetter draußen..."

„Ersparen Sie mir Ihre Scherze, Mr Black. Was könnte wohl den ganzen Lärm hier rechtfertigen?"  
„Nichts", meinte Lily. „Nur, dass Potter hier ein dreckiger..."

„Miss Evans! Ich will nichts mehr hören! Ich toleriere diese Art von Beleidigungen gegenüber Klassenkameraden nicht! Sie werden Ihre Strafarbeit mit Mr Filch und Mr Praott absitzen."

Das reichte James endgültig.

„Nur zu! Treiben Sie sie in seine Arme!", schrie er außer sich. „Das ist so was von..."

„Mr Potter, ich glaube, Ihnen würde das auch ganz gut tun und bitte ein anderer Ton, wenn Sie mit Ihrer Hauslehrerin reden! Ich ziehe Gryffindor fünfzig Punkte ab – für jeden. Die Strafarbeit findet in einer Woche statt. Kein weiterer Einspruch und nun gehen Sie in Ihre Betten."  
„Hier, Potter", sagte Lily, wobei sie ihm die Kette abermals hinhielt.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst sie behalten."

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage", antwortete sie und schmiss die Kette zu Boden.

James, der niedergeschlagen war von dem, was er gerade gehört hatte, hob die Kette auf und ging dann auf direktem Weg in seinen Schlafsaal. Anschließend folgten die anderen seinem Beispiel.

Ein Außenstehender hätte denken können, Gryffindor wäre das Haus, das stets zusammenhielt... aber als Insider wusste man, dass hier absolutes Chaos herrschte, doch das wussten nur die Gryffindors, deren Hauslehrerin und der Schulleiter.

Auf der anderen Seite hätte ein Außenstehender denken können, dass es kein weniger vereintes Haus gab als das der Slytherins... und dennoch trog der Schein!

Gewiss, es gab einige Gruppen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, aber alle hatten sie eine Regel zu respektieren und wenn sie das taten, dann gab es keine Probleme. Die meiste Zeit war der Chef der Slytherins ein Siebtklässler, doch dieses Jahr stellte eine Ausnahme dar. In der Tat wurde Praott als Chef des Hauses angesehen und alle respektierten das, selbst Malfoy.

Der Chef der Slytherins konnte im Gemeinschaftsraum tun, was er wollte, er hatte sogar einen reservierten Platz. Er kannte auch das kleine Versteck aller vorhergehender Chefs: Eine Öffnung in der Mauer, die sich nur der Macht des Chefs öffnete.

Das hieß, dass momentan allein Harry Zugriff darauf hatte. Bis es einen neuen Chef geben würde. Dieses Versteck nutzte Harry nicht wirklich viel, aber momentan hatte er alle Bücher über die schwarze Magie, die er gelesen hatte, dort zwischengelagert. Somit konnte niemand sie entdecken. Es war der sicherste Ort überhaupt.

Es gab kein einziges Mal einen Streit im Gemeinschaftsraum, jeder hatte seine Ecke und niemand lehnte sich dagegen auf.

Harry mochte diese Rangordnung, erlaubte sie ihm doch, den Frieden genießen zu können, den er so schätzte. Die einzigen, die es wagten, ihn zu stören, waren Severus und Narcissa. Letztere schätzte Praott wirklich sehr. Sie schuldete ihm schließlich etwas und hatte vor, sich zu revanchieren.

**Flash-Back**

Es war nicht wirklich spät, erst in einer Stunde war Bettruhe und Narcissa nutzte die freie Zeit, die ihr blieb, um durch die Korridore zu streifen. Sie mochte diese Stille und Einsamkeit ganz im Gegensatz zu Lucius' ständiger Angeberei mit seiner Verlobten – also mit ihr.

Sie hatte niemals verlangt, so früh verlobt zu werden, sie war immerhin erst sechzehn, bald siebzehn und sie wusste genau mit wem sie ihr Leben verbringen würde. Sie hasste Lucius, er erschien ihr brutal und dominant und natürlich viel zu sehr in seinen Idealen festgefahren.

In dieser Hinsicht war Narcissa viel toleranter. Sie wusste, dass die Tatsache, reinblütig zu sein, nicht zwangsläufig hieß, auch stärker und intelligenter zu sein. Der Beweis dafür war Lily Evans. Das junge Mädchen war mächtig, mächtiger als sie selbst und war doch muggelgeboren.

In ihre Gedanken vertieft bemerkte Narcissa nicht, dass sie jemand verfolgt hatte.

„Na, meine Hübsche, denken wir nach? So ganz alleine auf den Korridoren, wo man auf sehr schlechte Personen treffen kann?", fragte eine kalte Stimme.

„Lucius? Was machst du hier?", wollte sie wissen, wobei sie versuchte, so gleichgültig wie möglich zu wirken, was ihr auch sehr gut gelang.

„Ich habe meine Frau gesucht."

„Sie ist nicht hier", antwortete Narcissa unterkühlt.

„Oh, meine Liebe, du wirst dich wirklich an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen müssen. Du gehörst mir", erwiderte er hochmütig.

„Ich gehöre niemandem!"

„Du gehörst mir, Narcissa, und bald wirst du die meine sein", widersprach Lucius ihr, womit er sie gegen die Mauer drückte.

„Du tust mir weh!"

„Gib nur zu, dass du diese Nähe zwischen uns liebst! Aber keine Angst, du solltest wissen, dass wir uns bald noch viel näher sein werden", grinste er dämonisch.

„Lass mich los!", rief sie schon fast panisch aus.

„Nein, ich hab noch Lust, mich ein wenig zu amüsieren." Damit verstärkte er seinen Griff noch.

Narcissas Handgelenke taten ihr schon weh und sie fühlte Panik in sich hochsteigen. Wie sollte sie sich aus dieser Lage befreien? Auf einmal fühlte sie Lucius' Atem ganz nahe. Zu nahe. Er versuchte, sie zu küssen, etwas, dass sie absolut nicht wollte, aber was konnte sie gegen Lucius schon ausrichten?

„Nein...", stöhnte sie. „Lass mich bitte."

„Eine Black, die mich anfleht? Ich glaube, dass ich das mag", sagte er, womit er stürmisch seine Lippen auf ihre presste.

Narcissa weinte innerlich, aber niemals hätte sie das Lucius gezeigt, als sie plötzlich nichts mehr fühlte: Ihre Handgelenke waren frei, ebenso ihre Lippen und sie wagte es, ihre Augen wieder zu öffnen.

„Ich glaube, dass ich gehört habe, wie die Lady nein gesagt hat, Lucius! Dieses Verhalten ist eines Reinblutes, wie du es bist, nicht würdig, oder?"

„Misch dich in deine eigenen Angelegenheiten ein, Praott, das ist meine Frau und ich mache mit ihr, was ich will!"

„Solange sie hier ist, Lucius, ist sie nicht deine Frau und solange ich hier sein werde, werde ich dich daran erinnern."

Lucius zückte schnell seinen Zauberstab – aber nicht schnell genug, da er sich eine Millisekunde später in der Luft befand, bis er mit etwas Hartem und Kaltem kollidierte. Zum zweiten Mal in diesem Jahr wurde er gegen eine Mauer geworfen und das auch noch wegen derselben Person! Es wäre jedoch Selbstmord, sich mit Praott anzulegen. Eines Tages würde er seine Rache schon noch bekommen! Oh ja, eines Tages würde Praott bereuen, was er ihm angetan hatte!

„Alles in Ordnung, Narcissa?", wollte Harry besorgt wissen.

„Jetzt schon", erwiderte sie, wobei sie ihn freundlich anlächelte.

Sie gingen gemeinsam in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück.

„Weißt du, Narcissa, so lange ich hier bin, solltest du niemals zögern, zu mir zu kommen, um mit mir zu sprechen. Ich werde immer für dich da sein, um dich vor Lucius zu beschützen. Auch wenn wir uns vielleicht lange Zeit nicht sehen werden, wenn ich in deinem Leben wieder auftauchen werde, werde ich da sein, um dich vor ihm zu beschützen, das schwör ich dir."

„Danke Herry, du weißt nicht, wie dankbar ich dir bin. Ich schulde dir was."

„Du schuldest mir höchstens deine Freundschaft", lachte er.

„Du bist der einzige, der mich beschützt hat... Danke!"

Narcissas Geständnis bedeutete Harry wirklich viel und er zweifelte nicht eine Sekunde daran. Sie hatte kein schönes Leben gehabt: Die Tatsache, dass sie eine Maske der Gleichgültigkeit aufsetzen konnte, so wie er selbst, zeugte davon.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, kleine Blume, ich bin da", erklärte er ernst.

„Kleine Blume? Seit wann findest du mich klein?", lachte Narcissa auf.

Harry mochte Narcissas Lachen, wenn es echt klang. Es war eine sanfte Melodie, die sie in ihrem Innersten versteckte

**Ende Flash-Back**

Seit diesem Tag an hielt sich Narcissa stets in Praotts Nähe auf. Zusammen mit Severus sind sie ein unzertrennbares Trio geworden, was Harry nur noch mehr in Erinnerung rief, wie sehr ihm Ron und Hermine fehlten.

„Herry, wo bist du denn schon wieder in Gedanken?", wollte Narcissa wissen.

„Nirgends, kleine Blume, ich bin immer noch hier", antwortete er grinsend.

„Narcissa hat Recht, du bist immer so tief in Gedanken, außer wenn du kämpfst. Dein Glück übrigens, dass du in den Momenten nicht in Gedanken versunken bist", machte sich Severus lustig.

„Ich versuche nur zu erraten, was Potters Bande wohl als nächstes gegen die Slytherins plant. Ich wage es nicht einmal mehr zu duschen", erklärte Harry mürrisch.

„Das war der beste Streich, den sie jemals gespielt haben", grinste Narcissa.

„Findest du vielleicht! Du warst ja auch nicht derjenige, der aus dem Grund lange und blonde Haare bekommen hat."

„Nein, aber es war trotzdem sehr witzig", mischte sich auch Severus mit ein.

„Ja, ja, schließt euch nur gegen mich zusammen", grummelte Harry theatralisch, was die anderen beiden zum Lachen brachte.

Auf einmal, wie um auf Harrys Frage zu antworten, schallte ein Schrei aus den Mädchenschlafsälen.

„Und da ist auch schon der nächste Streich", meinte Harry.

„Also, eurer Meinung nach?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Was unserer Meinung nach?", stellte Narcissa eine Gegenfrage.

„Was ist das eurer Meinung nach?"

„Ein klebriges und schreckliches Monster."

„Nein, das denke ich nicht. Da es ein Streich von Potter ist, denke ich eher an Mäuse oder Spinnen."

„Ich wette auf eine Art Phantom", meinte Severus.

„Na dann, lasst uns mal nachsehen", schlug Narcissa nun vor.

„Du solltest wissen, meine Liebe, dass die Mädchen zwar in die Schlafsäle der Jungen gehen können, aber andersrum ist das unmöglich", machte Harry sie aufmerksam.

„Woher weißt du das?", fragte Severus.

„Hab's versucht. Du wirst schon sehen, ich hab's auch auf die harte Tour gelernt."

In dem Moment kam Bellatrix schreiend aus dem Schlafsaal gerannt und Lestrange kam ihr sofort zur Hilfe. Kaum hatte er ein paar Schritte die Treppe empor getan, verwandelte sich diese zu einer Rutsche und er fiel auf seinen Hintern.

„Ich hab's euch doch gesagt", zuckte Herry die Schultern.

„Und was hast du überhaupt in den Mädchenschlafsälen gewollt?", fragte Narcissa nun stirnrunzelnd.

„Du willst es gar nicht wissen", erwiderte Harry grinsend.

Bellatrix nahm die Rutsche nach unten und landete zu Harrys Füßen.

„Da ist so eine Art fliegendes Monster im Schlafsaal und... ich weiß nicht, was es ist", endete sie.

Harry hatte fast Mitleid mit ihr und hielt sich zurück, ihr zu sagen, dass es ihn nichts anging – jedenfalls bis die Kreatur aus dem Schlafsaal kam und begann, den Gemeinschaftsraum einzunehmen.

„Man könnte fast meinen, es wäre eine fliegende Spinne", stellte Narcissa fest, die sich hinter Harry versteckte.

„Jedenfalls ist es nicht gerade sehr hübsch", bemerkte Harry.

„Ich habe noch nie eine solche Kreatur in irgendwelchen Büchern gesehen", merkte Severus an.

„Ich auch nicht und das obwohl ich sehr viele über magische Wesen gelesen habe."

Harry trat einen Schritt näher und versuchte, die Kreatur einzufangen, aber seine Hand ging durch sie hindurch.

„Ich hab doch gesagt, dass es irgendwas Phantom-mäßiges ist", erklärte Severus stolz.

„Es ist eine sehr mächtige Illusion. Potter hat sich diesmal wirklich mächtig ins Zeug gelegt. Meiner Meinung nach hatte er es auf eine oder mehrere Personen bei den Mädchen abgesehen."

In dem Moment biss die Kreatur Harry in die Hand.

„Au! Ich dachte, es wäre ein Phantom. Je mehr Angst wir vor ihm haben, desto lebendiger wird es. Also darf niemand hier Angst davor haben oder wir könnten auch versuchen, die Person zu zerstören, auf den der Spruch angewendet wurde."

„Du willst einen Menschen töten?", fuhr Severus auf.

„Aber nein, nur die Gegenformel aussprechen, ich hab sie irgendwo gelesen... Es war eine sehr einfache Formel, aber sehr wirkungsvoll, wenn du jemandem Angst machen willst."

Harry sah alle der Reihe nach an und wandte schließlich die Gegenformel auf Bellatrix an. Die Kreatur verschwand umgehend.

„Okay, jetzt ist es an der Zeit, den mutigen Gryffindors Angst zu machen", verkündete Harry mit einem bösen Grinsen.

„Ich liebe dieses Grinsen", meinte Narcissa, die nicht im Geringsten Angst vor Herry hatte.

„Und ich werde lieben, was Herry für eine Idee hat", sagte Severus.

Die anderen Slytherins entfernten sich von dem Trio und Bellatrix ging gelassen in ihren Schlafsaal zurück. Wer hat gesagt, dass Slytherins mutig waren? Sicherlich nicht Bellatrix...

„Sie wollen Spinnen? Ich werde ihnen welche geben, vielleicht auch ein paar Ratten! Aber das werden ganz sicher keine Illusionen sein... Severus, ich brauche dich zum Tränke brauen!"

„Geht in Ordnung", meinte der Angesprochene mit einem Grinsen, das dem Tränkemeister würdig war, den Harry kannte.

„Narcissa, du musst in die Küche gehen, um die Elfen darum zu bitten, dir morgen Kohl zu kochen."

„Wo ist die Küche?"

„Kennst du das Gemälde mit dem Obstkorb in der Nähe der Hufflepuffs?"

„Ah, ja, das kenn ich. Dort bin ich zwar nicht oft, aber ich kenn's."

„Kitzle die Birne und du bist in der Küche."

„Wie hast du das denn rausgefunden?"

„Dumbledore hat's mir gesagt, am Anfang des Jahres, als in im Krankenflügel war."

Harry hatte einen nahezu genialen Plan entwickelt und alles, was noch fehlte, war ein Gryffindor. Am besten ein Mädchen, somit würde er in alle Schlafsäle reinkommen.

Das Glück wollte es, dass er auf eine Anne stieß, die gerade wütend aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt kam. Er belegte sie mit einem Schlafzauber und steckte sie in einen Besenschrank. Dank des Handschuhs nahm er Annes Gestalt an und wartete, bis ein paar Gryffindors den Gemeinschaftsraum öffneten.

Sobald er einen Schritt in den Gemeinschaftsraum gemacht hatte, stürzten sich eine besorgte Gabrielle und eine noch besorgtere Lily auf ihn.

„Oh, hör zu, Anne, es tut uns Leid! Black ist ein Idiot, du weißt, dass du dich wirklich auf jemand Anderen konzentrieren solltest", meinte Gabrielle.

„Gab hat absolut Recht, er ist ein solcher Idiot! Potter und Black sind nur sture Idioten, die vor Vorurteilen nur so..."

„Lily, du redest über was ganz anderes. Über etwas, bei dem Anne und ich im Übrigen mit den Jungs einer Meinung sind."

„Aber ihr habt Unrecht! Herry ist wirklich sympathisch, ihr kennt ihn nur nicht! Das ist alles und ihr zieht es vor, das zu tun, was alle Gryffindors machen – Potter und Black Glauben schenken!"

„Jedenfalls ist Black, der vor Anne ein anderes Mädchen küsst, alles andere als sympathisch", meinte Gabrielle.

„Schon in Ordnung, Mädels, ich werde selber mit Black reden, ich bin immerhin ein großes Mädchen, nicht wahr? Ich bin ein Mädchen", wiederholte Harry.

„Ja, du bist ein Mädchen, jedenfalls bis zum Beweis des Gegenteils", lachte Lily.

Harry beschloss, dass die Mädchen vielleicht nicht von dem Streich betroffen sein sollten, auch wenn Gabrielles Worte ihm nicht gut bekommen waren.

Aber bevor er in die Schlafsäle gehen konnte, kamen die Rumtreiber im Gemeinschaftsraum an.

Gabrielle küsste umgehend Remus, der sich nicht darum bitten ließ. Nach dieser Demonstration nahm Remus Gabrielle in die Arme und hörte der Unterhaltung zu.

„Hör zu, Anne, es... tut mir wirklich Leid... ich wollte nicht..."

„Es ist zu spät, Black, du bist nicht weiter als ein hirnloser Vollidiot", unterbrach Lily ihn.

„Evans, er redet nicht mit dir", mischte sich James mit ein.

„Potter, wenn es ein Mal nicht um dich geht, halt die Klappe."

„Ich mache dich darauf aufmerksam, dass es auch nicht um dich geht."

Harry lachte innerlich angesichts der kindischen Diskussion seiner Eltern, als er plötzlich einen Blick auf sich spürte.

Remus fixierte ihn. Er spürte, dass da etwas im Busch war und Harry legte diskret den Finger auf den Mund, um ihm anzuzeigen, dass er nichts verraten sollte.

Remus zwinkerte ihm zu und umarmte Gabrielle nur noch fester.

„...und außerdem reden wir hier von Anne, denn du bist schließlich nicht der Nabel der Welt..."

„Okay", unterbrach Harry den Streit. „Lily, bitte beruhige dich, sofort."

Er murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr.

„Wow, Anne, ich wusste nicht, dass du so eine Macht über Lily hast", lachte Sirius.

„Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich nicht lachen, Black: Was du mir angetan hast, ist unverzeihlich. Ich frage mich wirklich, was die Mädchen in Hogwarts an dir finden. Ich jedenfalls werde nie mit dir ausgehen."

Damit ließ sich Anne, oder vielmehr Harry, auf einem Sofa nieder. Dann holte er eine kleine runde Kugel aus seiner Tasche, die Teil der Scherzkiste der Zwillinge war, platzierte sie an der Mauer und versteckte sie dank einer Illusion. Sie war nun unentdeckbar unsichtbar für die Augen aller.

Anschließend gesellte sich der Rest der Gruppe zu ihm. Niemand hatte sein kleines Manöver mitbekommen.

„Hör zu, Anne, ich glaube, dass du etwas streng mit Sirius umgehst. Weißt du, er liebt dich wirklich, aber..."

„Nun, dann wird er wohl mein Vertrauen zurückgewinnen müssen und momentan ist er davon meilenweit entfernt. Und weißt du was, Potter, wenn man jemanden liebt, dann küsst man keinen anderen."

„Ja, schon, aber das ist Sirius, das war sehr ungeschickt, ich kenne ihn... aber das ist Sirius... Ich hab eine Idee, um dich auf andere Gedanken zu bringen, werde ich dir von unserem nächsten Streich gegen die Slytherins erzählen."

„Welchem Streich gegen die Slytherins?"

Harry sah, wie Remus große Augen machte und sich bereit machte, James zu unterbrechen.

„Na, dem Streich gegen die Slytherins. Den, über den wir geredet habe, kurz bevor Sirius mit Naomi angekommen ist."

„James, ich denke nicht, dass es vernünftig ist, mehr darüber zu verraten."

„Ach, du sprichst von der Angstillusion", meinte Anne unter Remus' erstauntem Blick.

„Ja, genau."

„Warum sollte ich dir denn böse sein wegen einem Scherz gegen die Slytherins? Ich denke, dass du mehr vor Praott zu befürchten hast als vor mir, nicht wahr?"

In dem Moment ging Remus ein Licht auf und er ließ Anne nicht mehr aus den Augen, weil er sehen wollte, welchen Streich Herry sich ausgedacht hatte. Er wusste nicht, dass es schon zu spät war.

„Ach, quatsch, ich hab nichts vor Praott zu befürchten. Seine Streiche sind so was von schlecht im Vergleich zu unseren!"

„Na gut, ich werde dann mal spazieren gehen... alleine, ich muss nachdenken. Ähm... davor würde ich aber noch gerne alleine mit Remus reden... Wir könnten in euren Schlafsaal gehen."

„Ähm... natürlich, Anne", erwiderte Remus. „Komm, ich zeig dir unseren Schlafsaal."

James verdrehte die Augen. „Als ob sie ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen hätte."

Harry folgte also Remus in den Schlafsaal.

„Herry, bist du das?"

„Natürlich bin ich das. Kann ich die Toilette benutzen? Wenn ich die Treppen der Mädchenschlafsäle hochsteigen wollte, würden sie mich als Jungen identifizieren und mich nicht rauflassen."

„Du wolltest nur deswegen hier herkommen?"

„Ja, natürlich, warum sonst?"

„Um mir zu sagen, welchen Streich du ausbrütest? Übrigens: Ist alles gut gelaufen?"

„Was denkst du denn? Ich bin von einer fliegenden Spinne gebissen worden, weil sie Bellatrix' größte Angst symbolisierte, findest du, dass das gut gelaufen ist?"

„Nicht schlecht. Ich dachte nicht, dass sie davor Angst haben würde. Hast du den Gegenspruch gefunden?"

„Ja, ich habe ihn irgendwo gelesen, er ist mir gerade im richtigen Moment wieder eingefallen, aber ihr könnt euch rühmen, Bellatrix wirklich Angst eingejagt zu haben. Wo ich so darüber nachdenke, das war wirklich zu lustig!"

Harry begab sich also ins Badezimmer und begann, die Duschhähne zu verhexen. Somit würden auch sie eine kalte Dusche abbekommen. Ein paar Zaubertrankzutaten, die er von Severus bekommen hatte, mischte er in die Shampoos.

Er drückte die Spülung und trat aus dem Bad. Anschließend ging er in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter, verabschiedete sich abermals und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich zu dem Schrank zu begeben, in dem Anne schlief.

Er schrieb ihr einen kleinen Brief, legte ihn in den Schrank und ließ die Tür offen, ehe er den Schlafzauber aufhob.

Zehn Minuten später öffnete Anne die Augen und fand das Stück Pergament. Sie versuchte, sich daran zu erinnern, warum sie sich in einem Wandschrank befand. Sie erinnerte sich sehr genau daran, dass Sirius vor ihren Augen ein anderes Mädchen geküsst hatte und dass sie sich verraten gefühlt hatte. Sie war hinausgestürmt und... schwarzes Loch, keinerlei weitere Erinnerungen.

Also las sie den Brief:

„_Liebe Anne,_

_Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich benutzt habe, um mich an Potter und Konsorten zu rächen, aber du warst die erste Gryffindor, die ich gesehen habe. Ohne es zu wollen habe ich mich in dein Privatleben eingemischt, indem ich Black für das, was er dir angetan hat, die Meinung gesagt habe, da, sobald ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten hatte, Gabrielle und Lily über mich hergefallen sind._

_Ich weiß sehr genau, was du denkst: Ich bin ein zukünftiger Schwarzmagier. Sag nicht das Gegenteil, Gabrielle hat es mir gesagt. Ich entschuldige mich auch für die schreckliche Nacht, die du verleben wirst: Ich habe einen kleinen Streich vorbereitet, als Antwort auf den der Rumtreiber._

_Esse morgen zum Frühstück keinen von den kleinen Kohls. Warne auch Lily. Black wird ein vollkommen anderes Aussehen haben und wird, so hoffe ich, lächerlich wirken, wenn dich das aufheitert._

_Suche nicht nach dem kleinen Streich, ich habe ihn zu gut versteckt, aber ich habe nichts in die Mädchenschlafsäle geschmuggelt. Also dann, bis morgen im Unterricht._

_Herry Praott."_

Anne war ein wenig schockiert von dem, was die da gerade gelesen hatte. Nicht nur hatte er ihr Aussehen angenommen, er hatte auch noch einen Streich versteckt. Obwohl... Der Streich für Sirius würde sicherlich lustig werden. Sie schwor sich, James und Sirius nichts zu sagen. Dafür würde sie aber Gabrielle und Lily wegen des Frühstücks vorwarnen.

Sie ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück und direkt auf Sirius zu, verpasste ihm eine Ohrfeige und ging dann in ihr Zimmer.

„Ich glaube, sie hat gründlich nachgedacht", lachte James.

„Das ist überhaupt nicht witzig, James. Das tat weh!"

„Als ob du nicht jedes Mal lachen würdest, wenn ich von Evans eine verpasst bekomme."

„Das ist nicht dasselbe..."

„Anne ist verletzt, das ist verständlich", erklärte Remus.

„Ja, vielleicht, aber das tat trotzdem weh", sagte Sirius, der noch immer seine gerötete Wange hielt.

Remus hatte gespürt, dass es wieder die richtige Anne war und nicht Herry, aber er wusste, dass der Slytherin nicht umsonst gekommen war und er fühlte, dass etwas im Anmarsch war.

Er beschloss, mit seinen anderen drei Freunden darüber zu reden.

„Es ist seltsam, Anne hatte einen ganz anderen Geruch..."

„Und was will das heißen?", fragte Peter.

„Das will heißen, dass das vorhin nicht Anne war", verkündete Remus frei heraus.

„Und du hättest das nicht vorher sagen können?", fuhr James auf.

„Na ja, ich hatte erst jetzt, als die echte Anne reingekommen ist, den richtigen Vergleich."

„Oh, verdammt", stieß James aus.

„Was ist jetzt schon wieder?", wollte Sirius genervt wissen.

„Er wusste von dem Streich gegen die Slytherins, er wusste... also hat er schon stattgefunden und... oh, nein, er hat sicherlich irgendwas hier gelassen!"

Für Sirius und Peter war das ein Schock. Remus dagegen hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Nach ein paar Stunden Recherchearbeit, in denen sie nichts fanden, gingen sie schlafen. Vor allem James war der Ansicht, dass Praott kein würdiger Gegner war und immer schwächer wurde. Doch dann fiel ihm etwas ein und er verfiel in einen Wutanfall.

Er schmiss sein Kopfkissen gegen die Mauer und ließ Verwünschungen gegen den künftigen Schwarzmagier los.

„Ähm, James, könntest du dein Verhalten mal erklären?", fragte Sirius gelassen.

„Hast du gesehen, wie er Lily beruhigt hat?"

„Ah, das hab ich schon wieder vergessen", fiel auch Remus wieder ein.

„Nun, ich hab es absolut nicht vergessen! Wie kommt es nur, dass er es schafft, während ich... Ich hasse ihn! Ich schwöre, dass ich ihn in allen Fächern schlagen werde, er wird dafür bezahlen! Ich schwöre, dass er es bezahlen wird!", schrie James.

„Okay, aber für den Moment sollten wir uns erst mal beruhigen. Tief durchatmen und dann beruhige dich", meinte Sirius.

James beruhigte sich und konnte schließlich einschlafen. Er träumte davon, einen gewissen Jungen aus Slytherin zu erwürgen.

Gegen ein Uhr morgens wurden alle Gryffindors von einem Schrei aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geweckt.

„Was soll der Lärm? James, ich bin sicher, dass du was damit zu tun hast."

„Diesmal kann ich wirklich nichts dafür, Sirius!"

„Oh Merlin, meine Ohren, ich werde taub", stöhnte Remus.

„Ist es schon morgens?", fragte Peter noch völlig verschlafen.

„Ja, es ist morgens, aber noch nicht Zeit, zum Unterricht zu gehen", antwortete James.

„POTTER! Was ist das für ein höllischer Lärm?"

„Ich hab keine Ahnung, Evans! Lass mich schlafen... obwohl mir das gerade unmöglich erscheint!"

Sie gingen in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinunter und so plötzlich, wie der Lärm angefangen hatte, hörte er auch wieder auf.

„Also, ich gehe in mein Bett zurück", erklärte James schlaftrunken.

Alle folgten seinem Beispiel, doch kaum waren zwanzig Minuten vergangen, gerade, als alle wieder eingeschlafen waren, zerriss derselbe Schrei abermals die Stille.

„NEIN! Das kann doch wohl nicht wahr sein!", regte sich James auf.

„Ich will schlafen", stöhnte Remus.

„Das ist wirklich nicht witzig, ich bin sicher, dass das die Maulende Myrthe ist, die so schreit. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir sie öfter besuchen sollen."

„Hör auf, so einen Stuss zu reden, Sirius!"

„POTTER, ich schwör dir, dass du diese Nacht nicht überleben wirst, wenn du nicht mit den Dummheiten aufhörst!"

„Evans, denkst du wirklich, dass ich einen Streich planen würde, der mich die ganze Nacht lang nicht schlafen lässt?"

„...Nein. Auch wenn du vollkommen verblödet bist, hättest du das nicht getan. - Aber wer dann?"

„Praott! Ich bin sicher, dass der verfluchte Slytherin da mit drinsteckt!"

„Und er hat irgendwas im Gemeinschaftsraum versteckt..."

„Na ja, wenn man bedenkt, dass der Schrei verstummt ist, sollten wir wieder schlafen gehen, bevor ihr euch noch gegenseitig erlyncht", schlug Remus vor.

Doch natürlich wiederholte sich zehn Minuten später dasselbe Szenario und so ging es weiter bis zum nächsten Morgen. Kein Gryffindor hatte schlafen können, die Rumtreiber verfluchten Praott und die restlichen Gryffindors verfluchten die Slytherins ganz allgemein.

Der Tag sollte sich jedoch nicht verbessern. Sirius und James hatten die Angewohnheit, zur selben Zeit duschen zu gehen...

„AHHH! Bei Merlin, bei allen Hexen und Zauberern dieser Erde, wer hat das heiße Wasser abgestellt? Was soll das... ich schwöre euch, dass Praott dafür in der Hölle schmoren muss!"

„James, wenn wir uns schnell waschen, wird's schon gehen und außerdem werden wir dann wach nach dieser nichtsexistenten Nachtruhe."

„Sirius, du hörst sofort auf, so einen Unsinn daherzureden und..."

In dem Moment brach James in Lachen aus, dicht gefolgt von Sirius.

„Was ist denn hier los, Jungs?", wollte Remus wissen.

Doch die beiden sprachen zur selben Zeit los und Remus schnappte nur ein paar Satzfetzen auf, wie 'Farbe', 'Haare' und 'lustig'.

Als die beiden Jungen aus dem Bad kamen, war Remus derjenige, der in Lachen ausbrach.

„Oh, bei Merlin... ihr... habt... eure... Haare..."

In dem Moment verstanden James und Sirius, dass sie sich zwar über den anderen kaputtgelacht hatten, sie selbst aber auch davon betroffen waren.

„James, du hast wunderschön grün-silberne Haare. Man könnte meinen, ein slytherinisches Schlachtfeld."

„Du machst Witze, Sirius, stimmt's?"

„Bin ich für gewöhnlich ernst?"

„Na schön, deine Haare sehen fettig aus und haben eine Farbe, deren Namen ich noch nicht mal kenne. Eine Mischung aus grün und grau. Und man hat den Eindruck, dass deine Haare vor Fett triefen."

Obwohl man beim Frühstück den Eindruck hatte, dass alle Gryffindors im Stehen schliefen, galt die Aufmerksamkeit natürlich James und Sirius, da Remus und Peter kurzerhand beschlossen hatten, die Morgendusche ausfallen zu lassen, nachdem, was mit ihren beiden Freunden geschehen war. Remus biss sich auf die Lippe, weil er nicht daran gedacht hatte, den anderen Rumtreibern gesagt zu haben, dass 'Anne' das Bad benutzt hatte. Jetzt verstand er.

Er war Herry einen Seitenblick zu, der zufrieden mit seinem Streich schien, während James und Sirius ihm finstere Blicke zuwarfen.

„Okay, um sich von einer schwierigen Nacht zu erholen und auf einen noch schlimmeren Tag vorzubereiten, gibt es doch nichts besseres, als ordentlich zu essen", meinte Remus, womit er sich einen Kohl auf den Teller lud und eine Tasse Orangensaft einschenkte.

„Da hast du absolut Recht", stimmte Sirius ihm zu.

„Ich glaube, dieser Tag wird so richtig lang werden. Zum Glück haben wir dieses Wochenende ein Quidditch-Spiel. Das letzte in diesem Jahr, das entscheiden wird, ob wir erste oder zweite werden."

„James, meiner Meinung nach werden wir zweite, es sei denn Slytherin verliert gegen Hufflepuff mit einen gewaltigen Punkteabstand. Und ich rede erst gar nicht davon, was passiert, wenn wir gegen die Ravenclaws verlieren, die auch eine gute Mannschaft haben", merkte Sirius an, wobei auch er sich einen kleinen Kohl auftat.

„Du bist pessimistisch, Sirius: Erstens werden wir gegen Ravenclaw gewinnen, zweitens... na gut, okay, der Pokal geht uns noch durch die Lappen, wenn das so weitergeht. Ich halt das einfach nicht aus! Evans hat Recht, er ist mächtiger als ich. Stellt euch das mal vor: Ein künftiger Schwarzmagier, der mächtiger ist als ich!"

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass die Tatsache, dass er mit Schlangen sprechen kann, bedeutet, dass er ein Schwarzmagier ist? Ich bitte dich, James, wir haben unsere ganzen Ferien mit ihm verbracht. Er hätte uns tausend Mal töten oder gefangen nehmen können und er hat nichts gemacht. Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass... seine Narbe, erinnerst du dich?"

„Remus, glaubst du wirklich, dass ich Unrecht habe, obwohl du mich jetzt schon sechs Jahre kennst? Ich glaube, dass du noch immer unter seinem Einfluss stehst..."

„James, hör auf, so gegen ihn zu sein, bitte."

„Du enttäuschst mich, Moony, wirklich."

„Sirius, hilf mir, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen."

„Aber Remus, ich bin ganz seiner Meinung. Und ich muss es wissen, wenn man bedenkt, in welcher Familie ich aufgewachsen bin: Mir wurde immer gelehrt, dass man Parselmündern vertrauen kann, weil die sich immer auf die dunkle Seite wenden."

„Kurz gesagt, wird sich jeder, der aus so einer Familie kommt, den Todessern anschließen, genauso wie jeder Vampir oder Werwolf dem Dunklen Lord dient, nicht wahr?"

„Nein, es gibt natürlich immer Ausnahmen", meinte James. „Sirius und du, ihr seid solche."

„Und wenn Praott auch eine Ausnahme ist?"

„Nein, der ist alles andere als eine Ausnahme, Remus", mischte sich Peter mit ein. „Von Anfang an hat er mich gehasst und ich hab ihm nichts getan. Wenn ich irgendwo alleine bin, wird er mich jederzeit angreifen. Der Beweis dafür ist, dass er mein Aussehen angenommen hat. Er zögert nicht, sich in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum zu schleichen, um uns irgendwelche Streiche zu spielen und man sollte ihm niemals vertrauen, sonst verrät er uns bei der erstbesten Gelegenheit."

Sirius und James zögerten, Remus zu antworten. Seine Ansichten waren gerechtfertigt, aber Peters Zorn schien dem zu widersprechen.

„Peter hat Recht", meinte Sirius schließlich. „Wenn er eine Ausnahme wäre, wäre er nach Gryffindor gekommen."

„Ja klar, weil ihr glaubt, dass in Gryffindor die Heiligen, die künftigen Auroren, sind, die künftigen Helden? Ihr glaubt, dass unter den Gryffindors kein einziger künftiger Todesser ist?"

„Natürlich glaube ich das, Remus, ein Gryffindor kann kein Todesser sein, das ist unmöglich."

„Ich hab euch wirklich gern, Jungs, aber kommt mal wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurück. Nicht alle in Gryffindor sind die reinsten Engel. Denkt doch nur mal an Nicolas' Verhalten."

„Das war nur eine Wette."

„Und irgendwann wird die Wette mal sein, sich den Todessern anzuschließen", fuhr Remus fort.

Die Jungen waren in ihre Diskussion vertieft, als Lily Potters Haare bemerkte. Sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten, in Lachen auszubrechen, dicht gefolgt von Gabrielle und Anne.

Letztere bemerkte auch Sirius' Haarfarbe und lachte nur noch lauter. Sie blickte zum Slytherin-Tisch und traf auf Praotts kühlen Blick.

Dieser änderte seinen Ausdruck vollkommen und zwinkerte ihr lächelnd zu. Diese radikale Veränderung überraschte Anne. Vielleicht... ja, vielleicht hatte Lily in einigen Punkten doch Recht...

Sie setzten sich an den Tisch und Gabrielle lud sich einen Kohl, Croissants und ein großes Stück Schinken auf den Teller. Lily nahm gleich mehrere Kohlkügelchen und ein Schokoladengebäck mit einer heißen Tasse Kakao. In dem Moment erinnerte sich Anne an den Brief.

„Esst nichts von den Kohlkugeln", warnte sie unvermittelt.

„Warum nicht?", wollte Lily wissen.

„Weil Praott mich gewarnt hat, sie nicht zu essen."

Lily legte ihre sofort auf den Teller zurück und Gabrielle tat es ihr gleich.

„Seit wann sprichst du mit ihm?", fragte Lily mit einem Ausdruck, der deutlich heißen sollte 'Ich wusste es'.

„Ich spreche nicht mit ihm, ich habe nur einen Brief von ihm gelesen."

„Ein Brief von einem zukünftigen Schwarzmagier, das muss aufregend sein, oder?", mischte sich Gabrielle wieder in das Gespräch.

„Sehr lustig, Gabrielle! Ich hab's langsam satt, mich immer zu wiederholen: Er ist kein künftiger Schwarzmagier!"

„Und in dem Punkt muss ich Lily Recht geben. Gabrielle, er hätte mit mir was weiß ich anstellen können, er hat mich aber nur einschlafen lassen und in einen Schrank gesperrt."

„Ah ja, weil das ja so romantisch ist", machte sich Gabrielle lustig.

„Er hat mein Aussehen angenommen, um, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, den Rumtreibern aus Rache einen Streich zu spielen."

„Wann?", fragte Lily.

„Gestern. Ich bin aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum gestürmt, als Sirius... na ja, jedenfalls war das nicht ich, die zurückgekommen ist. Er hat in dem Brief gesagt, dass ihr ihn empfangen habt."

„Oh, bei Merlin! Ich hab gesagt, dass er ein Schwarzmagier ist", meinte Gabrielle.

„Ja, das hat er erwähnt", erklärte Anne.

„Und er hat den Streit zwischen mit und Potter mitbekommen", fiel Lily ein. „Ich hab nicht ganz verstanden, wie du mich so schnell beruhigen konntest. Da haben wir die Antwort: Es war er."

„Ähm, Mädels, das heißt dann ja wohl, dass er auch für den Lärm mitten in der Nacht verantwortlich war."

„So viel hab ich auch schon erraten", meinte Anne. „Er hat sich im Brief schon im Vornherein entschuldigt und deswegen denke ich, dass er kein Schwarzmagier ist. Und wenn ihr gesehen hättet, wie er mich angelächelt hat... einfach nur zum Dahinschmelzen."

„Du weißt schon, dass du eigentlich Sirius anschauen und ihn zum Dahinschmelzen finden solltest."

„Na ja, alles, was ich damit sagen will, ist, dass wir meiner Meinung nach die Kohlkugeln lieber heute Morgen nicht anrühren sollten. Ich kann's kaum erwarten, was Sirius widerfahren wird", freute sich Anne.

„Wenn du diesen Blick aufsetzt, dann machst du mir ehrlich Angst", merkte Gabrielle an.

Die drei Mädchen warteten also geduldig den Streich des Slytherins ab, doch nichts passierte und Anne schien etwas enttäuscht, bis Sirius aufstand und ein Liebeslied anstimmte. Er trat auf Anne zu und kniete sich vor ihr nieder.

„Kannst du mir verzeihen, dass ich so ein dummer Junge bin, der eine Blödheit erreicht hat, die das Schloss zuvor noch nie gesehen hat? Um mich zu entschuldigen, schwöre ich dir bei meiner Zaubererehre, drei deiner Wünsche zu erfüllen."

„Alles, was ich will?", fragte Anne interessiert.

„Ja, um mich zu entschuldigen für..."

„Schon gut, ich hab das Prinzip verstanden."

Auf einmal erhob sich Remus und machte Gabrielle, die tomatenrot anlief, die schönste Liebeserklärung, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat.

Als Belohnung bekam er einen Kuss und die ganze Große Halle schwieg dabei und beobachtete eines der schönsten Pärchen von Hogwarts. Denn für alle war es klar, dass Gabrielle und Remus füreinander geschaffen waren.

Das Lustigste war natürlich, als Potter auf Lily zuging. Diese ahnte, was passieren würde, und fragte sich einen Moment lang, ob sie hier stehen bleiben sollte. Doch sie könnte die Situation zu ihrem Vorteil ausnutzen...

„Oh Lily, seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, hab ich dich sofort geliebt. Du verfolgst mich Tag und Nacht... Du bist meine Nymphe, meine Muse, sobald ich dich sehe..."

„Ja, ist schon gut, ich glaub, ich hab's verstanden. Es steht dir wirklich überhaupt nicht, unter dem Einfluss eines Zaubertranks zu stehen, Potter."

„Ich würde alles tun, was du willst, nur um ein Lächeln von dir zu erhaschen."

„Okay, also erstens hätte ich gerne, dass du öffentlich zugibst, ein verzogenes Kind zu sein, arrogant und blind vor Vorurteilen."

„Ich..."

„Oh nein, nicht so einfach. Du steigst auf den Tisch und du schreist so laut, dass es alle hören."

James tat, wie ihm geheißen und Lily konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Sie hatte heute einen großen Sieg errungen, auch wenn das nur einem Zaubertrank zu verdanken war.

Die meisten Schüler lachten, nur die Gruppe der Potter-und-Black-Fans fanden die Situation ganz und gar nicht lustig. Wie konnten die beiden Mädchen es nur wagen, sich derart über ihre Idole lustig zu machen?

Der Trank hatte nur eine relativ kurzzeitige Wirkung und als er nachließ, setzten sich Sirius und James schnell wieder hin, sowohl ein wenig peinlich berührt, als auch äußerst wütend angesichts dessen, was sie gesagt hatten. Remus dagegen lief rot an und Peter war ohnehin nicht betroffen gewesen, da er keinen Kohl mochte. Er zog Croissants, Toastbrot und Süßigkeiten vor.

Schließlich war es Zeit, zum Unterricht zu gehen und alle erhoben sich nach und nach. Die Sechstklässler hatten bei einem neuen Verteidigungslehrer Unterricht und zwar dem Astronomielehrer. Dieser kannte sich in dem Fachgebiet aus und hatte das Angebot angenommen, die Klasse zu übernehmen.

„Okay, wie ich das sehe, habt ihr nicht allzu viel gemacht: Dementoren, ein paar Monster der Nacht, aber ich muss bedauernd feststellen, dass euer Niveau hinsichtlich der schwarzen Magie fast gleich null ist. Dank eurem alten Lehrer, mit dem ich viel geredet habe, weiß ich in etwa, wie ihr euch bei ihm verhalten habt und ich bin überrascht, dass Sie, Mr Praott, laut ihm ein... störendes Element sein sollen. Dabei sind Sie in meinem Unterricht eher zurückhaltend."

„Unser ehemaliger Lehrer kannte sich in der Materie einfach nicht aus."

Der Professor verbrachte die Stunde damit, über schwarze Magie und ihre Auswirkungen zu reden. Er schien sich trotz seines jungen Alters gut damit auszukennen. Harry schätzte ihn nicht älter als fünfundzwanzig.

Aus reinem Reflex berührte er seine Narbe. Auch wenn er ein anderes Aussehen hatte, war sie doch immer noch da.

Ihm entging nicht der erstaunte Blick des Professors, der die für ihn merkwürdig aussehende Narbe betrachtete. Man konnte fühlen, dass sie etwas Besonderes war...

Die Slytherins verließen den Unterricht überglücklich, während die Gryffindors eher reserviert blieben, abgesehen von Lily, die froh war, mehr über die schwarze Magie zu erfahren und vor allem über die Mittel und Wege, diese zu bekämpfen.

Anschließend hatten sie Pflege magischer Geschöpfe und wie der Lehrer Anfang des Jahres vorausgesagt hatte, kamen sie nun, nachdem sie Spinnen, Feen und andere Kreaturen durchgenommen hatten, zu den Schlangen.

Harry freute sich nicht unbedingt auf dieses Thema, auch wenn alle wussten, dass er ein Parselmund war. Er sprach nicht gerne mit Schlangen, jedenfalls nicht vor einer Menschenansammlung.

Professor Bears brachte drei große Kisten mit.

„Dank Hagrid ist es mir gelungen, mehrere Schlangenarten zu finden. Hier habe ich drei große Familien. In der ersten Kiste sind nichtmagische Schlangen, wie man sie in Muggelzoos sehen kann. In der zweiten Kiste finden wir Hybriden. Sie haben für Muggel ein normales Aussehen, besitzen aber magische Fähigkeiten, jedoch nur in minimalem Ausmaße. Die dritte Kiste enthält dagegen magische Schlangen mit einem Aussehen... nun, Sie werden sehen."

Er öffnete die erste Kiste und eine Boa kam daraus hervor. Sie war sehr hübsch. Harry versuchte, sich auf die Boa zu konzentrieren, da in seinem Kopf das reinste Chaos herrschte. Er hörte nicht nur die Diskussionen seiner Klassenkameraden, sondern auch die der Schlangen und beides auseinanderzuhalten war sehr schwierig.

Er versuchte, seine Ohren zuzuhalten, aber er hörte noch immer den Lärm.

„Herry, ist alles in Ordnung?", wollte Snape besorgt wissen.

„Sag ihnen, sie sollen still sein... das ist ja unerträglich!"

„Ich... du weißt, dass wir nicht so sprechen..."

„Sobald ich aus dieser Kiste komme, beiße ich die erste Hand, die mir in den Weg kommt. Pech für sie."

„Beweg dich mal ein wenig, du gelbe Schlange, du! Siehst du nicht, dass das mein Platz ist?"

„Willst du mit mir kämpfen, oder was?"

„Wenn du dich auch nur einen Zentimeter bewegst, dann verpass ich dir einen elektrischen Schlag."

„Immer große Worte spucken... Soll ich dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich auch Kräfte habe?"

„Praott, stimmt etwas nicht?"

Harry presste seine Hände auf die Ohren und wippte leicht vor uns zurück, um die Stimmen zu verdrängen.

„Bringt sie zum Schweigen... Bringt sie zum Schweigen."

„Aber die Klasse ist ruhig. Was übrigens eine absolute Ausnahme darstellt. Okay, ich gebe zu, dass das Zischen nicht sehr angenehm ist, aber..."

„Herry, du bist der einzige, der sie zum Schweigen bringen kann", fügte Severus hinzu.

„Ja, endlich, die Kiste ist offen, zum Angriff! Das erste, was ich sehe, beiße ich..."

„Also lass mich in Ruhe, schließlich bin ich drei Meter größer als du und meine Macht ist ebenso größer."

„Was hat denn dieser Mensch, dass er so komisch herumtanzt?"

Harry sah der Schlange intensiv in die Augen.

„Was, willst du ein Foto von mir, du unwichtiger Mensch? Ich will einfach nur essen, krieg langsam Hunger! Seit zwei Wochen hab ich nichts gegessen!"

Die Boa hatte also Hunger, Harry konnte es kaum glauben, und dazu regte er sie auf, aber für wen hielt sich diese Schlange eigentlich?

„Sie hat Hunger", erklärte Harry dem Lehrer schlicht.

„Wer?", fragte dieser verwundert.

„Die Boa, sie hat seit zwei Wochen nichts gegessen."

Die Klasse war auf einen Schlag komplett still. Man hörte nur das unermüdliche Zischen der Schlangen.

„Endlich frei... ich bin frei... Da ist ja auch schon ein Bein. Das wird sicher lustig, wenn ich da hoch krieche."

Harry musste loslachen. Die Klasse sah Herry noch immer an, als ob er verrückt geworden wäre. Natürlich hatten alle verstanden, dass er die Schlangen verstehen konnte, aber dennoch...

„Irgendjemand wird gleich eine schlechte Überraschung erleben", erklärte er also in ruhigem Ton.

Auf einmal sprang Aline, eine Gryffindor, schreiend auf. Man konnte kaum verstehen, was sie sagte.

„Gelbeschlangeaufmeinembein..."

„Was?", fragte Sirius.

„Da ist... eine Schlange auf meinem Bein."

Der Professor schien wieder zu sich zu kommen und setzte die Boa, sowie die kleine Natter in ihre Kiste zurück.

„Das war eine harmlose Schlange, Miss, kein Grund, so herumzuschreien."

Die meisten lachten, vor allem die Slytherins natürlich.

„Nun denn, das war eine Boa und eine Natter. Kann mir jemand andere nichtmagische Schlangenarten nennen?"

„Eine Kobra?"

„Ja, Miss Evans, das ist korrekt."

„Eine Anakonda", warf James stolz ein.

„Exakt. Was noch?"

„Die Viper", sagte Harry.

„Ja, noch etwas?"

„Die Klapperschlange, die Korallenschlange, es existieren sehr viele Arten."

„Das ist richtig, Mr Snape. Nun kommen wir zur zweiten Klasse, den Schlangen, die eine nichtmagische Mutter und einen magischen Vater haben oder umgekehrt."

„Die Kiste bewegt sich... Licht, ich sehe Licht... Ah! Eine Hand, da ist eine Hand! Hier, nimm das!"

Die Schlange sprühte mit Funken um sich.

„Hier sehen Sie eine feurige Viper. Andere Vipern beißen oder sind giftig, aber diese hier kann nur Funken sprühen. Sie ist übrigens häufig für Waldbrände verantwortlich."

„Was soll das? Warum schauen mich all diese Menschen so an? Ich will wieder zurück in die Kiste, ich hab Angst... Und was fasst er mich so grob an? Na warte..."

Sie stieß eine kleine Flamme aus und der Lehrer ließ sie überrascht los. Sie schlängelte sich so schnell wie möglich zwischen den Beinen hindurch, um zu entkommen und sich zu verstecken, doch wieder hielt eine Hand sie auf.

„Lass mich los! Ich will hier weg! Willst du auch eine Ladung Feuer abkriegen?"

„Nein, darauf kann ich verzichten. Und du solltest wissen, dass du hier nicht die einzige bist, die Angst hat. Alle haben Angst vor dir."

„Ein Mensch, der zu mir spricht und den ich verstehe. Und ich dachte, ich hätte schon alles gesehen in meinem Leben! Du sagst, dass sie Angst vor mir haben?"

„Ist dir nicht aufgefallen, dass sie dir alle ganz schnell ausgewichen sind?"

„Weißt du, für einen Menschen bist du ganz nett. Mir ist nur ein wenig kalt. Nimmst du mich mit dir?"

„Na, komm schon. Nur zu."

„Darf ich... darf ich... mich um deinen Hals legen?"

„Man könnte fast meinen, du bist schüchtern. Ich bin sicher, dass du ein Weibchen bist, richtig?"

„Ja... du Macho!"

Harry brach in Lachen aus, während die Schlange sich sanft um seinen Hals legte.

„Was ist denn so lustig?", wollte Severus wissen.

„Sie meint, ich wäre ein Macho. Glaubst du, ich bin ein Macho?"

„Du hast dich von einer Schlange als Macho beschimpfen lassen?"

„Ja. Du glaubst mir ja gar nicht, wie schüchtern sie ist."

„Nein, das kann ich mir wirklich nicht vorstellen."

Die Klasse hatte natürlich der Unterhaltung zugehört und Lily, so wie die meisten Schüler, brach in Lachen aus.

„Nun, ich nehme an, die Schlange hat Sie angenommen. Dann kommen wir jetzt zur dritten Klasse, aber zuvor möchte ich gerne die Namen von ein paar Hybriden hören."

„Die Schneeanakonda?"

„Richtig."

„Die Seelennatter?"

„Ja, eine sehr interessante Schlange, aber auch gefährlich. Deshalb habe ich keine mitgebracht. Nun, die dritte Kiste..."

Er öffnete sie und eine Schlange, die so braun war wie die Kiste, kam daraus hervor. Sobald sie auf dem Gras war, färbte sie sich grün, sodass man sie kaum mehr sehen konnte.

„Dies hier ist eine Chamäleonschlange. Sie passt sich der Natur an und es ist sehr schwer, sie zu fangen."

Der Professor fing die Schlange wieder ein, ehe sie sich zu weit entfernte und packte sie in die Kiste zurück. Er zog Handschuhe an und nahm eine weitere Schlange heraus.

„Diese Schlange dagegen ist schon etwas gefährlicher für uns. Sie ernährt sich von Macht und wird sich instinktiv der mächtigsten Person nähern, um zu versuchen, ihr die Magie auszusaugen. Manche Zauberer sind so zu Squibs geworden. Deswegen nennt man sie auch die Magiediebin. Kommen wir nun zu einer anderen, ebenso interessanten Schlange."

Er setzte die Magiediebin in die Kiste zurück und holte eine Schlange heraus, die fast smaragdgrün war, eine beinahe hypnotisch wirkende Farbe. Niemand hatte gesehen, wie der Professor sich eine Brille aufgesetzt hatte und dabei ganz vergessen hatte, die Kiste wieder zu schließen.

„Dies hier ist eine ganz außergewöhnliche Schlange mit hypnotischen Fähigkeiten. Sie fängt ihre Beute Dank ihrer Schönheit. Sobald die Beute hypnotisiert ist, kann sie sich nicht mehr bewegen und wartet ihren Tod ab, ohne sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Deswegen die Brille. Sie hält die magischen Wellen ab."

Niemand sagte etwas, alle standen zu sehr unter dem Charme der kleinen Schlange.

„Manche nennen sie den 'Charmeur', aber ihr richtiger Name ist Hypnotissantin."

Sobald die Schlange wieder außer Sichtweite war, kamen die Schüler wieder zu sich. Harry spürte, dass die Schlange, die noch immer um seinen Hals gewunden war, sich anspannte.

„Was ist?", wollte Harry wissen.

„Die Magiediebin ist frei... und sie kommt genau auf dich zu."

„Ach, was", erwiderte Harry.

„Was 'ach was'?", hakte Severus nach.

„Rat mal, wer nicht in seiner Box geblieben ist?"

In dem Moment hatte die Schlange Harry erreicht.

„Und ausgerechnet auf mich muss sie zukommen", meinte Harry.

„Heutzutage ist es eine echte Last, mächtig zu sein."

„Ja, _du_ kannst jetzt schön sarkastisch daherreden."

Harry wich jedes Mal zurück, wenn die Schlange vorstieß. Der Professor hatte seinen Handschuh wieder angezogen und kam auf die Magiediebin zu.

„Hör auf", befahl Harry.

Die Schlange hielt sofort inne und Harry dankte dem Himmel, dass er ein Parselmund war.

„Kehre ganz ruhig dorthin zurück, wo du hergekommen bist und mach keinen Aufstand", fuhr Harry fort.

„Ich nehme von niemandem Befehle an, auch wenn du meine Sprache sprichst."

„Na schön und was, wenn ich 'bitte' sage?"

„Was bietest du mir als Ausgleich an?"

„Ich brauche meine Macht, um Voldemort zu besiegen. Wenn du sie mir nimmst, dann wird nicht nur die Zaubererwelt untergehen, sondern auch die deine. Voldemort spricht Parsel, hat aber keine Achtung den deinen gegenüber. Ich könnte mich um dich kümmern."

Harry deutete dem Professor an, stehenzubleiben und die Schlange nicht anzurühren.

„Aber ich muss mich ernähren, um zu überleben."

„Ernährst du dich nur von Magie?"

„Ja, aber ich nehme nicht alle Magie, nur wenn ich in Gefahr bin. Wenn ich einen Teil deiner Macht nehme, wird sie sich wieder regenerieren. Vor allem wenn man bedenkt, wie viel Macht du hast."

„Wenn ich dich mit mir nehme und du mir einen Teil meiner Macht nimmst, was habe ich dann davon?"

„Eine Gabe."

„Eine Gabe? Welche?"

„Die Telepathie, nicht auf einem sehr hohen Niveau, wenn du es schaffst, dich ihrer zu bedienen... Kein Zauberer, der diese Gabe erhalten hat, weiß, wie man sich ihrer bedient. Deshalb weiß niemand von dieser unserer Besonderheit"

„Und wie soll ich dann herausfinden, wie es funktioniert?"

„Das ist dein Problem. Ich biete nur eine Möglichkeit an, mit anderen Menschen über Gedanken zu kommunizieren."

„Okay, das geht in Ordnung. Versuche, mir nicht alle Magie zu nehmen."

Die Schlange wickelte sich um Harrys Handgelenk und begann, Harry seine Magie zu nehmen.

Der Professor hatte versucht, das zu verhindern, aber Harry hatte eine Mauer um sich herum errichtet. Sobald die Schlange satt war, blieb sie um Harrys Handgelenk geschlungen und Harry selbst sah den Lehrer an.

„Ich werde sie bei mir behalten, ich habe ihr versprochen, für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen."

„Aber... das ist sehr gefährlich."

„Wir haben eine Abmachung, machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen."

Auf einmal fiel Harry zu Boden. Die Entziehung der Magie machte den Spender schwächer und da Harry auch noch die Mauer kreiert hatte, war er zu erschöpft, um sich bei Bewusstsein zu halten.

tbc...


	28. Anmerkung

Wie ihr sicherlich schon bemerkt habt, ist es sehr lange her, dass ich hier ein neues Kapitel gepostet habe. Plume de phenix hat sich nun bereit erklärt, die FF weiter zu übersetzen. Ich habe ihre Story zu meinen Favoriten hinzugefügt, dort könnt ihr also ihre Fortsetzung der Übersetzung finden.


End file.
